Bonded One
by Stephke23
Summary: As a last resort to believe in love, Tom calls for his bonded one and pulls Harry through time, to him. TomxHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Bonded One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

**Summary: As a last resort to believe in love, Tom calls for his bonded one and pulls Harry through time, to him.**

"I'm never going to get this done!" Ron whined as he dropped the book - he had been copying from -in his lap. Harry gave him a sorry look but he didn't have time to spare for his best friend. Like always the two had ignored Snape's assignment until the last hours, annoying Hermione more every time and making her just leave when it was her bedtime.

"Just copy the headlines that's what I've been doing."

"Snape's going to preach…" Ron mumbled but applied the suggestion anyway. Around one thirty they were finally done and the redhead let himself fall backward. Lying with his back on the ground, he let the feeling of completion rush over him and sighed lazily up at the ceiling. Harry just smiled at his behaviour before getting up and stretching himself. Suddenly dizziness overcame him and he blinked confused as the Weasley got replaced by a stone floor for a second.

"Ron?" he asked crouching on the floor and saw the redhead support himself with his arms to be able to look at him with eyes wide open.

"Har-"

-THTH-

Suddenly the redhead was gone entirely and the stone floor had taking his place for what seemed eternal. "It worked!" Harry could hear someone hiss in astonishment behind him. Confused he turned around and met with the sight of a cauldron. Whatever was inside it, was still steaming. He crawled onto his feet and felt a hand help him up. "You're a Gryffindor?!" The voice sounded surprised and way too close for comfort. Harry took a step backwards hoping the man would let him go but he didn't. Instead he followed and for the first time Harry looked him in the eye. His breath stuck and he grabbed for his wand, but the other hand of the teenager, the man was around his age, grabbed his wrist before he could reached his goal. "I'm not going to hurt you, love." Ever step took him closer until Harry could feel his breath on his face. His heart was beating too fast, it felt like it would jump out of his body.

"N-no…" he stammered and tried to free himself. The teenager didn't approve and pulled him completely against his body. The hands released him and wrapped themselves around his shivering body. He hadn't even noticed he was shivering.

"Shh, everything will be all right. You're with me now," the teenager soothed him, but it had the opposite effect. Harry freaked out and kneeled his captor. The arms lessened their hold and the Boy-Who-Lived saw his chance for escape. "Wait, don't leave the…!"

-THTH-

"-rry, Harry!" Ron's voice made him stop but too late as he tripped over a pillow. Surprised he looked up from his spot on the floor and turned around to the source of the voice.

"Ron!"

"Where the hell did you go?! You just disappeared! Harry, are you all right?!" The redhead panted after yelling everything in one breath.

"I…" Harry wrapped his arms around himself and stared in shock at the fireplace in the common room. Ron kept yelling his name, but he ignored him. He realized he had just escaped from dead. Suddenly he grabbed the redhead making him stop chanting his name and look him in the eye. "Voldemort!"

-THTH-

"Wait, don't leave the circle!" But he was too late. Defeated Tom dropped down to his knees and watch the spot where the boy had disappeared. Long he didn't sit there, because he realized the most important thing. "It worked! It worked!" It started as a whisper and changed into a yell. He laughed loudly and jumped back up. The boy had been scared, which wasn't that weird. He would also freak out if he just appeared in a room without any warning. Only the boy had seemed scared to dead when he saw him which was bothering him a little. "He's a Gryffindor. Probably knows about me," Tom muttered as he emptied the cauldron with a wave of his wand and transported it back to his place in the cupboard. Sure Gryffindor's and Slytherins weren't best friends but he still had a good reputation, so what had made the boy so scared. With another wave he erased the circle he had drown on the floor. 'Tomorrow I'll pay him a little visit,' he promised himself as he walked out of the now empty classroom.

-THTH-

Angry Tom was stalking through the corridor and was ready to kill the blond guy who he just had to run into. "Malfoy!" he hissed impatient.

"Don't bite me," Abraxas flipped his hair from one side to another. "I've come to deliver my aid," he smiled sweetly making Tom raise his brows.

"Enlighten me, why should I need your help?"

"Well," Another flick with the hair, "I couldn't help but notice you've been looking for someone since this morning. A certain Gryffindor?" The smile turned into a smirk. Tom didn't react instead he coldly stared at the blond. "Are you sure he's a Gryffindor?" Abraxas ignored the stare, deciding he would be the one to find out who the perfect Riddle was looking for.

"He was wearing the robe." Malfoy nodded.

"What does he look like?" Tom hissed in annoyance, but decided maybe the blond could help. He had the kind of tendency to know everyone in the castle.

"Black hair…, messy black hair, green eyes, glasses…"

"Messy black hair? Who in his right mind would walk around with messy black hair? If you want to look good…"

"Malfoy!"

"Sorry, but there's no one with that description in Gryffindor or even in Hogwarts… Messy hair, is a no go. He's not worth your time!" Abraxas ended his statement with a disgusting look. Without a word Tom turned around and walked away. "Eh, wait Tom! Don't ignore me! You know I'm right! Only mudbloods would dare to walk around like that!" That was the drop that spilled the bucket, Tom slowly turned around and enveloped the boy in a glare that promised murder.

"Don't speak that word!" he hissed. Malfoy quickly nodded and sighed in relief when Riddle continued his way.

"Not like I called you one," Abraxas mumbled before scrambling away when Tom stopped midway in his step.

-THTH-

"Come in children, lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked with a friendly smile as the Golden Trio sat down in front of his office. He waited for one of them to open their mouths but Ron and Hermione only kept their eyes locked on Harry who had been forced to sit between them.

"Yesterday..." the Weasley boy started in the end when his best friend kept wobbling uncomfortable on his seat, "Harry disappeared." Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Disappeared, my boy, do you remember where you disappeared too?" The Headmaster addressed Harry and the boy nodded.

"Voldemort…" Harry whispered and the blue eyes got serious. "Teenage Voldemort…" Harry corrected himself and for the first time since they had come in he looked the Headmaster in the eye. Blue eyes turned confused.

"You mean it was Tom, not Voldemort." Hermione wanted to contradict but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her from speaking, never looking away from the boy in front of him.

"Yes, he was wearing a Slytherin robe and… he looked…"

"Human?" Ron helped and Harry nodded heavily.

"Yeah, definitely human and maybe he wore the Prefect's or Head Boy's badge, I don't know..." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"Any idea how he got you there?"

"Potion." Again the Headmaster nodded.

"Probably the combination of a potion and an incantation then," he mumbled more to himself than the three before him.

"Professor, do you think it could happen again?" Hermione asked interrupted his train of thoughts.

"I'm afraid so," Ron looked ready to freak out, "and I'm afraid as long as I don't know which spell he's using, I can't perform a counter spell. The consequences could be devastating. I'm sorry, my boy." Harry nodded and retreated to looking to his lap. "Something you aren't telling us?" Harry could feel all three pair of eyes on him.

"Well, I was freaking out at that moment…" He apologized first, looking up for a second before retreating back to his lap. "He…" The words just didn't want to come out. They didn't seem to fit with Voldemort.

"You can tell us, Harry," Hermione motivated him.

"…was trying to comfort me," eyes widened but he wasn't done yet, "…and he called me… love," he dared to look up again feeling really embarrassed and found his friends looking at him in clear shock. Dumbledore wasn't any better as his hand lingered in mid air.

"That… could help me decipher the spell," the Headmaster returned to the living as first. "And if he called you love, I don't think he'll hurt you."

"How could he not! He'll kill Harry the moment he gets his hands on him," Hermione came back to earth as second.

'He already had his hands on me and hugged me,' Harry frowned at his own thoughts.

"Just be careful and if it happens again try to find out which spell it was, but don't tell him anything about yourself," Dumbledore warned him before putting on this usual smile again. "Now run along, Professor Snape is waiting for you three. Oh, and could you take this along with you?" He opened one of his desk drawers and pulled out a small packet. Hermione accepted it and got up from her chair. She thanked her Headmaster and led the boys out of the office. "Oh Harry," Dumbledore stopped them when they had passed the door, "try to think of him as Tom." The Boy-Who-Lived slowly nodded but this was a hard piece of advice to live by.

"He shouldn't be using his own students as errand boys!" Ron mumbled angry while they were walking towards the dungeons.

"He isn't!" Hermione hissed back and got a look asking her if she was blind.

"He gave us an excuse to be late," Harry mumbled as explanation. The redhead wisely held his mouth for the rest of the way.

-THTH-

"How great of you to decide to grace us with your presence, Potter, Weasley and Granger!" Snape spat as the three students entered his dungeon ten minutes late. You could hear a certain blond snicker in the back with his cronies. Hermione immediately walked up to him and held out the packet from Dumbledore.

"We were requested by the Headmaster. He asked us to deliver this packet to you, professor. Sorry we're late," she added the last sentence quickly. Snape sneered before accepting the package and continuing with his lesson without paying any more attention to the three latecomers. All three quickly laid their homework on the correct pile on Snape's desk and moved to their respective places. The rest of class passed like usual, points being deducted from Gryffindor while Slytherin won a couple and of course Neville got detention after almost hexing his teacher's face. Dejected the dark blond start at his wand in front of him while the rest of his classmates took off. During the DA lessons in the room of requirement he had been better at DADA. Harry could see Draco passing the poor boy and whisper something in his ear. Neville visible shivered and Harry was ready to drag the blond Slytherin away from him, but Snape's glare was enough to stop him. He would only get Neville in more trouble. Reluctantly he let Draco push past him with a smirk on his face and followed Ron and Hermione who had been waiting for him.

"What were you looking at, mate?" The redhead asked, making Harry grumble a little.

"Have you noticed how Neville's been Draco's favourite victim lately?" he muttered and Hermione nodded at him.

"Don't worry, Neville is tougher than he looks," she stated as she led them to their next class, transfiguration. Luckily they were sharing with Hufflepuff and not the snakes. Neville came in late but professor McGonagall only gave him a look where after the boy quickly apologized. The class passed quietly just like the rest of the day, making Harry forget his nightly adventure. Only when the Golden Trio re-entered their common room that evening did it dawn to him again. And as they were doing their homework his nervousness raised with every word he wrote.

"Do you think he'll try it again tonight?" Ron was the one who asked the question that had been hanging over their heads. The other two didn't dare to answer.

"Maybe I should just take a sleeping draught and sleep through it," Harry mumbled and got a disapproving look from the girl next to him.

"Harry!"

"Sorry…"

"'Mione is right, you wouldn't want to build a resistance against a sleeping potion," Ron added all intellectually and got a weird look from the two others.

"My mum read an article on resistance of potions and Ginny's been reminding me every day!" he defended himself and pouted.

"Time for bed!" Hermione ignored the redhead and got up.

"Don't worry Harry. Like Dumbledore said he won't hurt you." She wished the boys and Ginny, who was sitting between Dean's legs before the fireplace, a good night and disappeared.

"She's right, although I didn't think she believed it," Ron mumbled the last and got a look from the other boy. "Sorry, mate." Against his will Harry could only follow his best friend to their dormitory. Before the common room disappeared from his view he caught a hint of Neville who had just entered. He couldn't help but wonder what had kept his friend out until now.

-THTH-

'Come on, pass!' Tom thought angry as he was hiding in a dungeon two doors away from the potion classroom. He needed ingredients, but for once professor Slughorn had to work late. Tom had been sitting in the dark dungeon for an hour already when the professor finally left. He waited another five minutes before emerging from his hiding space and raided the potion's cabinet. With his hands full he retreated to the unused dungeon he had discovered a week ago. There he started to draw the circle again before moving the cauldron from its spot in the cabinet to the front of it. Satisfied with his preparations he pulled a bracelet out of his pocket. It was a simple decoration of a snake in silver. He had received it from one of the Slytherin girls a couple of years back and since he figured he could sell it for money, had kept it. It had been laying forgotten in the back corner of one of his drawers and had only been remembered an hour ago when he was trying to find a way to make sure the boy didn't disappear for a second time when leaving the circle. He had also charmed it making that only he could open it. He would decide when the boy left, he, nobody else, not even the boy. That thought made Tom smirk as he started on the potion. "Turning two times clockwise and then wait for twenty minutes," he muttered the last instruction from his head. During his wait he laid the bracelet in the middle of the circle, hoping the spell would also affect it. Once the liquid was steaming he grabbed his wand and chanted the incantation: "_Aduentus vinculi unius expecto!_[1]". His eyes got an insanely possessive look when the boy he had been searching for finally appeared before his eyes again. The figure was standing up, but swiftly started to fall forward. Tom quickly stepped forward and caught the body in his arms. He clicked the bracelet around the boy's wrist and only now noticed his boy was in his pyjama. He smirked again finding it adorable and murmured a spell making sure those eyes stayed closed. Picking him up bridal style he stepped out of the circle. He let out the breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding. The boy hadn't disappeared. 'The bracelet's working,' he thought smugly. Like he expected the boy had to be completely out of the circle to disappear back from wherever he came. He set the boy's feet back on the ground and with the smaller body leaning on him Tom erased all of his traces. Afterwards he picked the boy up again and made his way to his room. Right now he couldn't be more than glad to be Head Boy.

-THTH-

Harry was starting to get aware of his surroundings and without a thought snuggled closer to the warmed next to him. He felt really safe being nightmare free for once and started to slip away again.

-THTH-

Tom couldn't help but smile at the boy's reactions. Never in his life would he have thought there was someone he would find cute, but this boy, his boy was just too adorable. He was still wondering why he would ever look at a Gryffindor but as the smaller body laid beside him, he didn't really care. It wouldn't be the first time the sorting hat had places someone in a house, he, Tom, would never put them in. The boy could also be one of those, actually he was certain he was one of those. He would never look at a Gryffindor. He eyed the scar on the forehead and questioned who had dared to put such a lasting mark on his property before letting his eyes slip downwards. Carefully he let his finger slide featherlike over the boy's cheek only stopping at his lips. He wondered what they would feel like against his. His eyes moved upwards again to the eyelids that hid those green eyes. Frowning he remembered the fear that had been in them and shook his head stubbornly. 'Everyone says love is stronger than hate!' he reminded himself. The strongest bond would be love and someone like him, handsome, intelligent and charming would have someone madly in love with him. He was certain. 'If not, I'll make it so he can't live without me,' Tom smirked as he felt the smaller boy wake up for real this time.

-THTH-

Shocked and frozen stiff Harry was staring in the brown orbs of his archenemy. He had been from the moment his eyes opened and they refused to close again to chase away the nightmare he had woken up too. "Good morning," Tom said after a couple of minutes. Harry opened his mouth and closed it again.

'What are you doing sleeping peacefully in Voldemort's arms!' he was yelling inside but his expression stayed unchanged. "H-HI!" he shrieked a little too loud instead. Tom ignored it, probably figuring it must be weird waking up next to someone who wasn't there last night. 'Shit, Harry what have you gotten yourself into!' Green eyes finally released their hold of the brown ones and slowly the Boy-Who-Lived tried to move away from his captor. To his luck Tom suddenly got up from his bed.

"You can't see without your glasses, can you?" he took his wand and held him before the boy's face who seemed to be holding in his breath. "I'm not going to hurt you," Tom chuckled before mumbling a spell. Harry's vision started to focus but he didn't know if he really like it. He had felt safer when he couldn't see Vol… Tom clearly, unless he was as close as when he had woken up. "We need to get ready for breakfast," the Head Boy stated and Harry shot up.

"Wait!" he got a weird look. "What year is this?" The look got worst. "Think about it, have you ever seen me before? Without the spell I mean!" Now Tom got a thoughtful look.

"No, and I've looked." That made Harry feel weird. "But you're a Gryffindor." Riddle continued and then it dawned to him. "You're not from this time. I didn't know that spell could go through time," he mumbled the end more to himself.

"What spell?" Harry interrupted his mumbling and Tom's head shot up again, but instead of answering he just smiled.

"From what time are you then?"

"I asked first!" 'Oh god, that sounded childish,' the youngster frowned at himself but again the other boy just smiled.

"You're right, where are my manners. It is 1944." Seeing the green eyes widen his interest peeked.

'1944! That's during the Grindelwald war... another year before Dumbledore defeats him.'

"Now what year are you from?' Tom pushed seeing his boy lost in thoughts and Harry's face paled a little.

"I-I can't tell you," he barely whispered and shrunk a little seeing the other's eyes. They dared him to defy him before calming down again.

"You're from the future and scared to change something," Tom plastered his charming smile back on his face to calm his boy down, but Harry felt more desperate instead. Dumbledore had specific told him not to tell Tom anything about himself. That he's from the future was already big.

"Why… what makes you think so?" he tried to sound disinterested but failed miserable and the older boy let out a chuckle.

"You know me. I can see it in your eyes. And like I said before you're scared. If you were from the past you would be more enthusiast with the prospect of finding out about your future," Tom smirked and Harry knew he had to give him this one.

"Fine, you're right, I'm from the future making that I can't go to class with you." Tom lost his smirk, he hadn't thought about that. "Actually I better get back to my own time. I do have my own classes to attend," Harry continued and got off the bed. Having furniture between the two of them made him feel a little safer.

"NO!" Tom suddenly hissed to his surprised and his eyes had turned violent again. "You're not going back! I won't allow you!" Fear caught Harry's heart and he took a step backwards.

"Y-you can't keep me here!" he stammered never taking his eyes of the other as Tom made his way towards him. His heart felt like popping out of his chest.

"I can and I am!" Tom hissed feeling his sanity slip away. He could see the fear in those eyes again and lost it. Grabbed the boy by the front of his pyjama, he pulled him into a fierce kiss. Harry's eyes widened in shock and disgust. He kept his lips tightly pressed together and tried to push his molester off him but with the smallest push against the Head Boy's chest, Tom wringed his wrist in the opposite direction. Harry stopped trying to escape, instead he concentrated on keeping his lips pressed together. With the pain his wrist was giving him that was harder than he expected. Angry he wasn't getting permission to enter Tom started biting on the boy's lips until he tasted blood. "I'll decide when you'll go back! If I let you!" he hissed against the bloody lips before releasing his prisoner. He turned around, left his room and strode to the Prefects' bathroom without given his boy another glance.

-THTH-

Harry only dared to move when the door had been closed entirely. He let out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding and twirled his abused wrist around. Concluding it didn't hurt that much now it was released he carefully inspected his wounded lip with his fingertips. Holding in a hiss of pain he started to look around the room he was occupying while licking the blood of his lips. 'Clearly Slytherin,' he figured eyeing the green drapes around the bed. "My wand!" he suddenly realized and grabbed to his side where he could normally feel the stick but instead he felt something around his wrist bump against his body. Confused he raised his arm and looked strangely at the bracelet he was wearing. Also now he only noted that he was still in his pyjamas, making him realize he didn't have his wand. Frustrated with his new discovery he inspected the snake bracelet and tried to remove it when he found the lock. A shock got sent through his finger which he quickly put in his mouth to soothe the throbbing pain. He glared at the jewel in annoyance before inspecting it even closer. "He probably put a spell on it," he mumbled angry and sat down on the bed in defeat. "Come on, Harry, think!"

"Tom!" Suddenly the door got thrown open and Harry looked shocked at a platinum blond who came bursting in.

'Malfoy, definitely a Malfoy!' he thought with a sneer and stood back up. He glared at the teenager who was blinking surprised at him.

"Who… wait, messy black hair, green eyes, you're the one!" The Malfoy hopped over to him with arms wide stretched. Freaking out for the umpteenth time Harry backed up and was more than glad the blond flew past him.

"Who allowed you in my room, Malfoy!" Came from the door and for once Harry was glad to see Tom.

"Oh, come on, you know you can't hide anything from me! Move your wand, please," the Malfoy begged the last, knowing that was the only way to get Riddle to listen to him. Reluctantly Tom released his hold on his classmate and walked towards his boy who was looking at Abraxas with visual dislike. He looked him up and down and smirked as he saw him twirl the bracelet around his wrist. "You found him! You could have told me! So in what year are you?" he skipped from Tom to Harry. "Let me guess, fourth, fifth?"

"Sixth!" Harry stated matter-of-fact.

"Sixth? Who would have guessed? Of course you know me, Abraxas Malfoy," he held out his hand but Harry didn't accept. "Tsk, he already has your manners, Tom," the blond played annoyed and got a glare from Riddle.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Abraxas beamed at the question. "I came to get you for breakfast. I found it odd you weren't in the common room yet. But I understand now, you don't let the grass grow under your feet, do you?" he winked teasingly and got two glares as answer. Tom's glare suddenly changed into a smile as he looked from Malfoy to his boy and back.

"Get your spare robe, Abraxas!" It was an order and for the first time since he entered the blond's look got serious.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Harry looked surprised how the Malfoy made half a circle around Tom and him before leaving the room backwards.

'He's scared of Tom,' he thought in shock and eyes the teenage Voldemort from the corner of his eyes as he turned back to him.

"Don't worry about Malfoy, he's annoying but knows his limit. And he has connections," Tom smiled his charming smile and Harry suddenly found the other to close. He hadn't even noticed they were this close with the blond in the room. He moved his foot backwards but quickly retreated it when his eyes met Tom's. The Head Boy smiled again seeing his boy had at least learned to listen to him and moved towards his closet. He eyed Harry once more before grabbing a shirt, pants and underwear. He walked back towards the boy and pushed the items in his arms. Surprised Harry accepted them and looked up at Tom in astonishment. Brown eyes caught his and his heart was suddenly the only thing that he could hear.

"I'm back!" Abraxas interrupted the moment to Tom's annoyance but Harry's relief.

'Fear! That was because I'm scared!' Harry tried to convince himself but for a moment his thoughts moved back to the forceful kiss they had shared before.

"Great," Tom didn't sound welcoming and turned back to Harry, "we need to change your appearance." For the second time Harry looked surprised up.

"OH, let me!" The Malfoy was almost jumping up and down. He clearly liked dressing up someone and Harry figured that was the reason Tom voiced it while the blond was still in the room. "What would you like?" Abraxas asked after he had gotten permission from the Head Boy to step closer to Harry.

"Hair longer. Eye colour different, I already fixed his vision." The blond nodded and pointed his wand to the youngest hair. Harry could see his black locks grow until they reached his shoulders and frowned.

'I look like Snape!'

"Too long and change the colour," Tom criticized from right behind the blond. Harry was certain Malfoy could feel the Head Boy's breath in his neck. His locks shortened a little again and the blackness changed into light brown.

"Good." Clearly Abraxas was happy with his complement and he held his hand under Harry's chin, without touching him, signing him to look up. Harry noted he didn't dared to touch him with the future Dark Lord right behind him.

"What colour had you in mind?"

"Blue."

"Dumbledore's blue?" Abraxas laughed and moved his wand when Tom didn't react.

"Done, happy?" The blond quickly slipped away and made sure he was further from Harry than Tom.

"It's good," he got as answer with a smile. "Now, Abraxas, you're going to convince Headmaster Dippet to let your cousin attend Hogwarts." Harry's eyes widened and he could see Malfoy had the same reaction. "Of course he's a Slytherin and he'll be attending the seventh year," Tom continued never taking his eyes of his boy.

"You can't make me skip a year!" Harry yelled bewildered.

"I can and I will, you'll be in my class." His voice didn't take no for an answer and what made Harry even more shocked was that the blond complied.

'Just how much power does he already have?' Forcing himself to calm down Harry took a deep breath. "Tom," he got the other's full attention. "We're talking about my education. How gladly I'd skip a year, I would fail it miserable."

"I'll teach you." That made Harry laugh in disbelieve.

"Even Hermione wouldn't be able to do that." Tom's eyes got a dangerous look. "But you're probably a much better teacher than her," Harry immediately eased him with an innocent smile. "In fact I'm positive you're better than her," he added when the look didn't really lose his edge. 'Oh God, I'm digging my own grave. What to do? What to do?' His thought drifted to the kiss and how much he wanted to deny it, seducing him could get him what he wanted. 'I must be nuts, seducing Voldemort.' With a beating heart he stepped closer to Tom and kept his innocent look. "I know you have other things to do than tutor me. I don't want to distract you from your goals," he pouted. 'Actually I would gladly distract you if it stopped you from killing everyone I care about,' he could see the future Dark Lord consider every word that left his lips.

"Crabbe and Parkinson are in the sixth year," Abraxas dared to aid him and Harry could see Tom swaying.

"And I would be more helpful with a proper education." Hoping the other wouldn't be able to feel his heartbeat he leaned with the slightest touch against the older boy. 'Don't make me kiss him!' Harry's mind screamed while he shyly glanced downwards and opened his mouth a little. He had seen Hermione do this to Ron once with great success. The redhead had spent the rest of that day being the perfect student, even during Snape's lectures.

"He has a point… and it would be more… appreciated if a… great witc- wizard would stand beside you," Abraxas corrected himself. Harry guessed that gay couples probably weren't accepted yet or maybe the blond had never considered his Lord to be gay. Not that Voldemort would care.

"Fine, tell Crabbe and Parkinson to meet us in the common room. We're going to the Prefects' bathroom."

"May I suggest the bathroom in the boys' dormitory? Time is against us," Abraxas smiled like a good minion. Reluctantly Tom agreed and pushed Harry towards the door that would finally let him leave this room. While walking past the Malfoy, Tom quickly grabbed the robe, the blond had picked up from the floor again.

**R&R**

* * *

><p>[1] <em>I demand the bonded one to come<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks** **to everyone who reviewed. You made my day.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Freshly dressed in the Slytherin robe Harry re-entered the Slytherin's common room with Tom right behind him. He was more than glad to be out of the bathroom where his companion had taken to watch his every move. It had felt like a peepshow, one he didn't want to repeat anytime soon. The common room was empty except for three students, who rose from their seats when they saw them or more precisely Tom. "Crabbe, Parkinson," Tom greeted the two boys who were standing nervous next to Abraxas.

"The Slytherin colours really suit you," the blond beamed at Harry who gave him a small smile. Draco's grandfather wasn't anything like his son or grandson.

'Maybe his happy go attitude will change when Voldemort rises to power,' Harry wondered glancing sideways to said power-hunger individual.

"I made a letter of recommendation and a story," Abraxas waved with a paper and decided he did something good when Tom sat down pulling Harry with him. "My cousin's parents just recently died because of the war. My parents reluctantly took him in and are sending him to Hogwarts to keep him safe."

"Dippet will sent word to your parents," Tom interrupted but the blond's smile didn't falter.

"He's a half-blood. My parents would never admit they've taken a half-blood in their home." Brown eyes closed for a moment as Riddle progressed the story. It could work. "Now we only need a name," the blond continued while replacing a lock of hair.

"How can you have written that letter without a name?" Harry thought aloud and Malfoy blinked surprised at him, almost like he had forgotten he was present.

"They wouldn't address an half-blood by name," he said with an odd expression.

'Stupid question. They are Malfoys!' Harry hid himself mentally.

"Do you have a name in mind?" The blond continued turning back to Tom, who looked at Harry with a questioning look.

'He doesn't really think I'm going to give him my real name, does he?' he could see the glint in those eyes before closing his now blue ones. 'Think, it can't be a name connected directly to me. No James, Lily, Evan, Sirius, Remus… Remus as last name? Yes, now first name.' Suddenly it hit him and his eyes slid towards Tom who was looking at him thoughtfully. 'Try deceiver this!' "Marvolo Remus," the future Dark Lord's eyes widened comically and Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"Marvolo Remus, sounds good," Abraxas nodded, clearly he didn't know what Tom's middle name was. "We should go see Dippet before breakfast is over," the blond continued and Tom suddenly turned to the two silent students who were present on his demand.

"Crabbe, Parkinson, you two will take care of Marvolo." The two nodded fiercely but didn't dare to open their mouths. Harry looked suspicious from the black haired teen to the two scared students. He knew he was missing something but didn't get time to figure it out as Tom waved his hand dismissing his two minions. "I'll give Dippet the letter. You two wait at his office," the Head Boy got up and held out his hand to Abraxas who quickly folded the letter he had been holding before handing it over. Tom gave Malfoy a last warning look before glancing a last time at 'Marvolo'. "You do look good in that robe," he smirked liking the blush the boy reacted with.

-THTH-

"So can I know just how you got our... Head Boy to do your bidding?" Harry looked oddly at the blond beside him.

"He doesn't do my bidding," he mumbled back.

"No?"

"No!" Malfoy pouted and stopped before the Gargoyle.

"You clearly want to keep him entirely for yourself." This accusation, that was what it sounded like in Harry's ears, made the Boy-Who-Lived sputter nonsense in protest. "But you clearly are important. How come I've never seen you before?" Finally the blond was asking the annoying questions he hadn't dared too voice to Riddle. The expression he wore had also change to a more serious one.

"You've changed my looks yourself," Harry played dumb and got a hostile glare back.

"Don't play dumb, if you think I'll let you have your way with Tom you're mistaken. I won't let anything come in the way of his marvellous future."

'There's the Malfoy I know,' Harry sneered before straightening his back. "I'll give him that marvellous future, not you," the words only registered when he had voiced them already. Harry realized he actually meant it. Malfoy had his eyebrows raised in surprise. He clearly hadn't expected him to have a backbone. His lips disconnected before closing again and letting a smile spread over them.

"Headmaster!" he smiled gracefully and Harry quickly turned around to see an old man walking towards them.

"Mr Malfoy and Mr Remus I presume," he smiled welcoming at Harry who took his offered hand in a shake. Only now did he notice the Headmaster wasn't alone. Professor Slughorn was walking behind him with Tom beside him. "Please enter," Headmaster Dippet waved everyone to follow him. Harry quickly turned towards him as Tom smirked seeing he had his attention. A blush dared to spread over the youngster's face again. Once inside Dippet conjured the needed chairs before inviting everyone to sit down. He moved to his side of his desk and sat down gathering the letter Abraxas had written in his hand. "If I'm correct Mr Remus is your cousin from your father's side." Abraxas nodded before adding.

"Syrelia Malfoy was his grandmother." Suddenly Dippet got an understanding look on his face. Harry couldn't help but wonder why. He'll have to ask Malfoy or maybe Tom later.

"That explains a lot. Well first thing first. I welcome you in Hogwarts, Mr Remus and my condolences for your parents." Harry smiled gratefully at the Headmaster. "Let's start with sorting you. Mr Riddle might be certain you're a Slytherin but I rather let the sorting hat decide that," he gave Tom a look that said enough.

"He's a Malfoy, Armando," Professor Slughorn defended his favourite student.

"Yes, and that's why you're here, Horace."

"Of course I agree with Mr Riddle that he's a Slytherin." Dippet only smiled at the statement while calling the sorting hat towards him.

"Lean forwards Mr Remus." Harry listened and felt how the hat was put on his head for the second time.

_ '__Interesting, very interesting. I've sorted this head before or will sort it to be more accurate. Yes, first time a Gryffindor, but now you want to be a Slytherin. Let's see which house fits best' _

-THTH-

"SLYTHERIN" The sorting hat yelled and Tom felt his lips pull in a smirk. He knew it. His boy wasn't a Gryffindor, but a Slytherin. He caught Dippet giving Slughorn a look before removing the hat from his boy's head.

-THTH-

"We'll put an extra bed in a sixth year's dormitory and I'm certain Mr Malfoy and professor Slughorn will help you with settling down. You also have permission to visit Diagon Alley during the weekend to get your supplies. I'm certain Mr Malfoy and Mr Riddle would be more than happy to accompany you." Harry could see Tom smiling again.

'He really is the perfect student in their eyes.' "Thank you, Headmaster," he returned his attention to the Headmaster again.

"You're welcome, and don't worry, Hogwarts is the safest place there is."

'Of course, the war, don't forget there is a war raging!' Harry forced himself to remember before frowning. "Excuse me, sir, but wouldn't it be dangerous for three students to visit Diagon Alley without supervision?" Dippet waved his hand like he was trying to wave his new student's worries away.

"Don't worry, Mr Riddle and Mr Malfoy are gifted youngsters. You'll be safe in their company."

'I doubt it.' But nothing left Harry's lips.

"Come boys, the first bell is going to ring," Professor Slughorn straightened himself before getting up. "I'll see you during lunch, Armando." The Headmaster nodded back to the professor and watched how the four of them left his office.

"I've got a class to attend too. Mr Malfoy, I suggest you also make haste." Abraxas opened his mouth to protest, playing the fateful cousin but professor Slughorn didn't let him interrupt him. "As Head Boy, it's Mr Riddle's responsibility to guide the new student." Tom gave Malfoy a warning look.

"Of course, then I'll be going, don't hesitate to come and see me, Marvolo," he smiled sweetly before parading away. Harry could see a couple of Slytherins falling in step behind him.

'A Malfoy will always have his entourage,' he chuckled before quickly saying goodbye to the professor who was already moving away from them.

-THTH-

"So, _Marvolo_, welcome to Hogwarts in 1944," Tom smiled at his boy. He clearly liked it that he had chosen his middle name as first name. The future Dark Lord must be wondering from who he had borrowed his last name.

"Why thank you, Tom. Now would you…" A shriek voice interrupted him and he watched with large eyes how no one else but Walburga Black made her way over to them swaying her hips exaggerated.

"Tom, I didn't see you at breakfast," she batted her eyes in a suggestive way at the Head Boy who actually accepted her advances.

"Walburga, you look as beautiful as ever. I'm sorry I missed you at breakfast, let me make it up to you." Harry wanted to puke as Tom grabbed her hand and placed a quick kiss on the back.

"You better have a good reason," the woman pouted.

"We have a new student," he smiled while releasing her hand in one quick movement that ended directed at Harry.

"Oh," Black wasn't impressed as she looked him up and down.

"He's a cousin of Abraxas."

"Oh, how nice to meet you," Walburga took a step towards him with a seductive smile on her lips. "He's Syrelia Malfoy's grandson," Tom quickly added and the woman lost her smile.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked crudely with an air of superiority. Harry was now glaring at her. Clearly the only thing that matter to her was finding a good pureblood husband.

"Now don't frighten the boy, Walburga. He had lost his parents and Abraxas' parents have taken him in." Hearing Tom's voice the woman turned back towards him with her seductive smile in place.

"Then there's hope yet. I guess you can't accompany me to class?" Tom declined sadly and smiled at the woman as she made her way away from them.

"She has some serious mood swings," Harry sneered angry at the retreating back making Tom laugh. Surprised by the sound Harry turned his full attention on him.

"Sadly enough most pureblood women have."

"Clearly you have to be a pureblood in her book… or a Dark Lord," he stared at the brown eyed face not to miss the reaction this piece of information would get him. Sadly enough Tom only smirked and laid his hand on the youngster's back. Feeling the warmth creep through his robe Harry suddenly felt a blush surface.

"Are you jealous?" Tom added gasoline to the fire.

"What no!" Quickly the boy turned his face away finding the other's way to close all of a sudden, but the blush stayed in place to Tom's delight.

"Here we are, Charms will be your first class. Crabbe and Parkinson are already inside." Like the two had heard Tom they suddenly stood before them. "I'll see you after class." The black haired teen ignored his minions and turned Harry towards him. Happy with the foresight of finally being rid of Riddle, Harry found himself getting a little excited. If he played his carts right he could go search for Dumbledore. His thoughts got cut short when he felt a couple of soft lips on his own. Shocked he stepped backwards but his assailant had already retreated. Tom gave Crabbe and Parkinson a last warning glance before turning around and made his way towards his own class with a small smile gracing his lips.

-THTH-

Feeling everyone's eyes on him Harry quickly made his way to the back of the class. He wasn't all that surprised when his two bodyguards followed him and moved their stuff on both sides of him. Scanning through the classroom he noted they we're sharing it with Ravenclaw. And it didn't get past him that they were giving him the biggest eyes they could muster. 'Thanks to Tom, they all think I'm gay AND dating him.' Sighing Harry turned towards his companions. "As you two already know I'm Marvolo Remus," he introduced himself and watched how Crabbe and Parkinson shared a look before answering.

"Ignatius Parkinson and Alex Crabbe…, sir," Ignatius was the one to speak and made Harry frown with the sir.

"Marvolo, please, just Marvolo." That seemed to put the two a little at ease.

"Marvolo…, how did you meet… Tom," Alex asked hesitating at Riddle's name for a second. Harry needed a moment to remember they had been present during the make of his cover story.

"Through the orphanage."

"I thought Tom was the only wizard there?" Ignatius ask suspicious.

"He is," Harry quickly covered his mistake. "I live with my aunt and uncle, muggles you see. They find me a freak and one particular bad day, things got out of hand and they brought me to Tom's orphanage. I only stayed a week." Crabbe nodded. He seemed ready to accept any explanation, but Parkinson had his doubts.

"A week, you got Tom in a week?"

"What, no I didn't get him in a week," Harry could feel his blush rise again. "We stayed in contact."

"How long have you two know each other?" Alex stopped his friend from asking more.

'A day.' "I'd rather let Tom tell you everything," Harry mumbled playing shy. Crabbe looked sad at this but Parkinson gave an understanding nod.

"Better not to spill too much on our dear Lord," he mumbled.

"Lord, he makes you call him Lord?" Ignatius looked shocked at him. "Forget I asked. Who's Syrelia Malfoy?" he asked instead.

"She's an outcast. Married a muggle, her family didn't really... appreciate her choice," Ignatius shrugged. Harry nodded before turning back to the front of the room prepared to follow class. The professor, a young woman was explaining something with the flick of her wand.

'Now if only I had my wand.'

-THTH-

"How was your first class?" Harry was surprised to see Tom waiting for him outside the classroom.

"Fine, how did you get here so fast?"

"I have my ways." And a smirk was the only thing added. Ignatius and Alex walked several steps behind them and Tom was leading Harry with his hand on his back again. Ignoring all the looks they got Harry turned to the older boy. He looked pleased which made the Boy-Who-Lived frown.

"How many subjects do I have?" the brunet changed the topic.

"All of them," Tom answered without the slightest hesitation.

"What?! Are you insane?" An angry glance made Harry rethink his choice of words. "I didn't follow every subject in my own time, what makes you think I should take them all in this time?" he tried with the less forced smile he could muster.

"As my bonded one you should have as much knowledge as possible."

"But… Bonded one, what are you talking about?" The youngster stopped immediately. He knew those two words were important but Tom only studied at him.

"What is the strongest bond?" he asked in the end. Harry didn't even have to think about the answer.

"Love." The Head Boy's smile returned and he pulled his boy with him continuing their way.

"I'll help you with your studies," he picked up their former topic. Harry couldn't help but blink at him.

'That's it? No, think Harry he has giving you clues.'

"Next class is transfiguration," the older boy forced him to stop his musing.

"Transfiguration?" 'That's Dumbledore!'

"I'll pick you up afterwards." Again lips pressed against his but this time he was prepared.

"Mr Riddle, shouldn't you be going to class or are we privileged of having you in ours?" Dumbledore suddenly appeared from behind Tom. Harry could feel his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. He had been prepared for the kiss but it was something else when someone he knew witnessed it.

"I'm just leaving, professor," Tom forced a smile in place before twirling around and walk away with his robe billowing after him. Harry frowned a little at his behaviour.

'He's trying to show off his power.'

"Mr Remus I presume," Professor Dumbledore demanded his attention.

"Yes, nice to meet you, professor Dumbledore," Harry turned back to the future Headmaster and couldn't keep the relieved smile from his face. Dumbledore also noticed this and studied him closely for a moment.

"Have we met before?"

"No, not yet." The blue eyes started to twinkle at that response.

"Please enter, Mr Remus." Harry skipped past him in the classroom with his two followers quickly behind him. The entire lesson Harry made sure his professor noticed him. He needed a detention or something to get some one on one time with the man. When the bell rang signalling the end of the class, Harry felt his hope sink into his shoes. He gathered his stuff which wasn't a lot so far while mopping why Dumbledore hadn't punished him yet. Only a couple of Slytherin points had been removed because of him, not that he cared. "Mr Remus, please stay behind for a minute." And his hope had risen again. Ignatius and Alex seemed caught in a dilemma and messed around until they were the last in the room. Slowly, they walked outside where Harry knew Tom would already be waiting for him. He couldn't help himself but look into the hallway when the two left and met brown eyes, which were sending him a clear warning. With a flick of Dumbledore's wand the connection with those eyes seized to excise. "Mr Remus,"

"Marvolo, please." The older man gave him an amused look.

"Marvolo, since this is your first day I won't give you detention, but should you feel the need to disturb my lesson again next time, my boy, I won't hold back," the twinkle warned him to test his luck.

"I'm sorry about that professor, but I didn't know how else…" Suddenly the door flew open and a Gryffindor ran inside panting hard.

"Sorry for interrupting, professor, but Ursula fell down from her broom and Ms Gomple is nowhere to be found!" Harry knew his mouth had fallen open in astonishment but couldn't help it. Before him stood professor McGonagall, no not professor, the student McGonagall.

"Oh dear, you have been warned Mr Remus, Minerva!" And Dumbledore speeded out of the classroom after the girl leaving a dumbstruck Harry behind.

"But…!" Blue charmed eyes met angry brown ones.

'He did it!' For the first time Harry got the feeling he was being completely imprisoned. With a sigh he grabbed his stuff and walked towards Tom with his head dropped low. He followed the Head Boy without a word or even noticing where they were going until a hand grab the front of his robe. The back of his head harshly met the hard surface of a wall and the pissed off face of one Tom Riddle was the only thing he could see.

"What do you think you're doing!" Tom hissed venomously while his hand wrapped itself around the boy's neck. "You're not allowed to act rebellious or get detention! I can't be seen with someone like that!" Harry could see his vision spin and the lack of breath he was getting wasn't helping. "And definitely not with Dumbledore near! He's the only one who…" The future Dark Lord quickly held his mouth not wanting the reveal too much of his plans. Harry's hands shot up when his need to breath got too big and Tom swiftly let him go. Dropping down to his knees the brunet panted hardly. "Don't ever embarrass me like that again!" was the last thing Tom said before walking away.

"Are you all right?" Ignatius asked as he descended before Harry. Only now did the Boy-Who-Lived realize that his two guards must have seen everything.

'No wonder they're scared of him. He almost killed his 'boyfriend' right in front of them,' he opened his mouth to say something but a piercing pain shot through his throat when the slightest burst of air slid through it.

"Don't speak, do you want to go see Ms Gomple?" Remembering the nurse - he had come to the conclusion she had to be the nurse - would be outside tending to McGonagall's friend he shook his head. As long as he didn't speak he could stand the pain. Ignatius helped him up to meet Alex's stoic face.

"You should know better than anyone not the test our Lord's patience," was the only thing he said before turning around and walked away from them.

"Don't mind him, he's just well… oh forget it! He's right, what were you thinking!" Ignatius made him follow his friend while his voice lost its soothing tone. For next period he pulled the collar of his robe as high as they let him. During the bathroom break he had taken before, he had seen the red marks starting to visualize on his neck. He thanked the heavens he only had to share his table with his two guards and most of the other students had their backs facing him.

"Today I want you to continue reading each other's futures with the tealeaves." An old man going by the name of professor Stocks ordered them before walking over to Harry. "Marvolo, have you ever done this before?" he smiled friendly and the Boy-Who-Lived felt hopeful maybe this divination professor wouldn't predict his death every lesson.

"Yes, but I wasn't that good at it," he answered truthfully. Professor Stocks nodded in understanding.

"You're previous teacher probably didn't clarified it good enough. The details are especially important. Drink your cup, I'll explain what you're seeing." Harry listened, curious what the man would see. After drinking his tea he handed the cup to his professor. "Let's see, right, here on the left you can see a ring." Stocks gave the cup back and pointed at the ring. "Now think about the meaning a ring can have." Harry blinked a couple of times but only one word entered his mind.

"Marriage," he voiced the word.

"Yes, now think about the meaning of a marriage." Feeling a little shy the brunet continued.

"A marriage is between two people who love each other." The divination professor smile for him to go on. "And those people do it to bind…" Harry stopped at that word. 'No, it can't be… but it could, it could…bind,' he could hear Tom's voice all too clearly. _'As my bonded one…'_ "…themselves to each other," he finished his sentence when professor Stocks' eyes got a little impatient glint.

"Good, now let's look further... I can see a snake and…" Suddenly he grabbed the cup and brought it closer to his face. Ignatius and Alex stopped looking in their cups instead their eyes moved upwards to watch their professor. "A skull!" Stocks peeped as he started to hyperventilate. His eyes flashed from the cup to the new student and Harry felt his hope die a brutal dead. I could feel the eyes of every single one of his classmates on him. Taking a deep breath he stretched his hand out towards his professor to ask for the cup. He had a sneaky suspicion what the snake and skull could mean but instead of the cup a hand was given to him. The hand pulled him up as professor Stocks yelled class was dismissed. "We're going to see the Headmaster," he said to the boy whose hand he still was holding. Panicking Harry looked over to his two guards asking them for help but they just stared with wide eyes at him.

'No help there,' he thought while he got pulled out of the classroom.

-THTH-

Tom was staring aimlessly at the board in front of him. He could still feel the anger that had taken over his body when he found out what Marvolo had done. 'Dumbledore!' he cursed the man in his thoughts.

"Tom," Abraxas got him out of his daze and when he turned to the blond he could see him picking up his cauldron.

'Damned!' he hissed inwardly quickly bending down to get his own on top of the table. Looking back at the board he noticed all the instructions for the new potion where already written on it. 'Damned! I can't let Marvolo do this!' Quickly he followed Malfoy to the table where professor Slughorn had put the most expensive ingredients on. The others they were allowed to take from the cupboard themselves. When he was again standing before his table he picked up his knife and moved in to cut the first piece of daisy root. The moment he made a small incision the door flew open. Shocked and angry someone didn't show the respect they should he turned towards the door opening.

"Parkinson and Crabbe, what are you two doing here?!" Slughorn's voice roared through the dungeon but the two students weren't looking at him directly. They clearly were looking for him, their Lord.

"Sorry for interrupting, but we need to speak with Abraxas and Tom urgently," Parkinson answered when his eyes met Tom's, who was already promising a painful death. He knew this had to do with Marvolo.

'What did he do this time?!'

"And what could be so important for you to interrupt my lesson." Slughorn took Tom's view of his two minions.

"In Marvolo's cup was a skull!" Crabbe yelled in the end and the potion's professor's eyes widened, just as Tom's. It didn't take a genius to know a skull meant bad news.

"Mr Riddle and Mr Malfoy, you may accompany the two sixth years to the Headmaster." Tom immediately dropped his knife and walked towards the professor. Abraxas followed him without a word and gave Slughorn a worried look when he passed him. Even in a crisis you could expect the man to play his part.

-THTH-

"Parkinson, Crabbe, return to the common room," Tom let his façade fall and glared at the two who bowed lightly and disappeared as quickly as possible. His brown eyes slid towards Abraxas to see the blond practicing his freaked out and worried face. The Headmaster's room opened up when they were only one meter from it and without slowing down they made their way inside.

"Marvolo!" Abraxas immediately ran towards the boy who was sitting before Dippet's desk. "Are you all right?" The blond continued as Tom walked closer. Stopping behind the two 'cousins' he noted approvable Malfoy wasn't touching the youngster. His hand laid on the arm rest but from the Headmaster's seat it would look like Abraxas was touching his younger cousin.

"I take the sixth years couldn't keep their mouths shut," Professor Stocks said with a hint of disgust.

"I apologize for them. They thought it would be good for Abraxas and myself to be aware of the situation," Tom played the good Head Boy before looking down at his boy. Marvolo gave him a look that accused the Headmaster and divination professor of insanity.

"It's good the two of you are here," Dippet nodded pulling Tom's attention from his boy.

-THTH-

"I'm afraid that with this… prediction I can't allow Mr Remus to leave the castle." The future Dark Lord nodded in understanding.

"I'll make sure Marvolo has everything he needs," Abraxas said in a frantic tone of voice, making the Headmaster smile thankfully at him.

"Wait, you don't have to go to those lengths because of me," Harry opened his mouth for the first time since he had entered the room and got an odd look from his divination professor.

"You have death hanging over your head."

"No, please listen to me. For the last four years every tea cup has predicted my death and I'm still alive, aren't I." Okay it weren't only tea cups.

"So what are you saying? Fate's playing a prank on you," Professor Stocks asked full disbelief.

"I understand you don't want to be confined to the castle but we can't risk it, son," Dippet added in a fatherly manner. He clearly thought Harry was just making it up in an effort to escape being confined. As last resort the brunet turned towards his archenemy.

"Don't worry Marvolo, we'll protect you," Tom smiled and Harry glared up at him. Betrayed by his nemesis, who would have thought.

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

"Why are they freaking out because of a stupid skull?" Harry huffed annoyed, making Tom glance at him.

"A month ago, professor Stocks also predicted a death sentence of some Gryffindor, the weekend after he died."

"Oh, I didn't know…" the youngster mumbled feeling a little embarrassed. They were in a war after all, okay in his time there was also a war ragging but nobody but him got a death prediction.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nobody touches a hair on your body," Tom smiled reassuringly before mumbling the password for the Slytherin's common room and tapping the three needed stones.

"Why are we here? Shouldn't we go and have lunch?" the Boy-Who-Lives suddenly realized.

"We still have twenty minutes," the Head Boy frowned while pushing his boy towards his quarters. Suddenly a feeling of dread came over him.

"Where's Abraxas?" he asked while entering the Head boy's room but didn't get an answer. While Tom closed the door behind him, Harry made his way towards the other side of the room. Of course the older teen followed him and pulled his wand from his pocked. Blue eyes widened and Harry stopped breathing. He closed his eyes until he felt fingers caress his cheek. Confused he slowly raised his eyelids while the fingers slid downwards only stopping when they reached the redness on his neck. Tom's hand pushed Harry's chin upwards given the future Dark Lord more access.

"I'm sorry, but you need to learn to listen to me," Tom mumbled running his fingers over the marks he had left, making Harry swallow in the process. "But we can't have anyone see these," he continued before raising his wand. Frightened Harry pressed his eyes close again but opened them again when he recognized the glamour charm leaving the other's lips. "All better." Tom's eyes slid upwards after appreciating his own handiwork and stopped at the youngsters lips. "How's the bite?" he asked laying his fingers on his boy again. He pulled the lower lip downwards to inspect it.

-THTH-

Only a small cut was left and Tom let out a sigh. Those lips suddenly looked so kissable. Without a second thought or permission he thrust his tongue between his boy's lips.

-THTH-

Harry's heart made a jump for it and he wanted to push the other away but Merlin, Tom could kiss. He's knees gave out and in opposition to his desire he fell against the other. Tom's hands snuck around his body, one twirled in his hair pressing his lips even closer while the other settled on his waist supporting him.

-THTH-

Needing air Tom released the boy's lips against his will and opened his eyes to a sight he definitely wanted to see again. Marvolo was panting heavily with slightly opened bruised lips. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes, oh Merlin, his eyes were practically begging him to take him. He was thankful his boy was still charmed, if he had looked like himself he would definitely have thrown him on the bed and ravished him this instant. Instead he released him and saw awareness return to the boy. Marvolo's face turned scarlet hiding the flushed cheeks which disappointed Tom.

-THTH-

Harry's heart was pounding and he quickly lowered his eyes. 'No, you didn't like that, it was disgusting!' But his body didn't cooperated with him as he felt dizzy. Demanding his feet to move he wobbled towards the bed and sat down. Taking a deep breath he looked up again and immediately wished he hadn't. Tom was looking at him as if he was a piece of meat. "I-I need a wand," he squeaked glancing down and up again. The lustful look had been replaced by a serious one.

"We'll need to sneak you out to Ollivander's." He could already see the Head Boy making plans.

"No," Tom looked up at him with an unreadable gaze, "I need my wand, but I can't take the one from this time because the younger future me needs it," he expected Tom to yell at him for contradicting him but instead he sat down beside him.

"You have a point." With a sigh he fell backwards and Harry glanced over his shoulder. The moment he met those brown eyes he felt his face heat up again and the hand that was slowly stroking his back wasn't helping. "You've really had all those predictions?" Harry looked back in front of him and nodded. He could feel Tom's eyes on him and felt the bed dip as the other turned to watch him, supported by one of his elbows. "Fine, I'll let you go back for one night." Surprised the brunet turned back around. "If you tell me…" Brown eyes looked thoughtfully and Harry knew he wouldn't like anything he would ask.

-THTH-

"Don't look so scared," Tom laughed and pulled the youngster on his back. He leaned forward and raised his free hand too caress his boy's face. "I promise not to ask anything about my future," he smiled lightly when his fingers passed the brunet's lips and they opened a little. His thoughts ran back to the kiss they had shared and he licked his lips unconsciously. It had been good, too good, his boy reacted just the way he liked it and his taste had been intoxicating. He wanted more.

"What do you want to know?" Marvolo broke his train of thoughts and Tom went back to his normal smile.

'What do I want to know?' he questioned himself. "How come we are bonded?" he asked in the end, not knowing it was the right question, but as his boy looked shocked at him he guessed it was.

-THTH-

'Wait Harry don't freak out, he thinks we're lovers!' "You're asking me how we met?" he asked carefully. Tom just looked at him. 'Okay, think, think!' "Then first can I ask you something about the spell you used to get me here?" he asked carefully almost expecting to feel a hand around his neck again. His throat still hurt a little as remembrance, but a warning look was the only thing he got.

"Does that have any relevance to my question?"

"I think so," Harry used his innocent look and eventually got a nod. "The spell, you were surprised it pulled me through time," Tom nodded agreeing. "Could it be it has a limit? Or maybe somehow your preference is taking into consideration?" The future Dark Lord got a thoughtful look. "Because why did it pick the me from my time?" Tom's face darkened.

"How do you know me?" His voice sounded like the thunder before a storm.

'Now you did it, idiot! Think! Think! Wait!' Suddenly Harry knew his way out and it would also make the older teen slow down his advances.

"Who doesn't know you?" he put up a teary face. "You're the Dark Lord, everyone knows you!" His voice rose with hick-up's in between. "And you have a lover, I don't know why I'm here. He should be here, not me!" By now he was actually crying. He could feel Tom move away from him and he prayed his plan would work. "I'm sorry I lied. I just wanted to know what it would be like to be him." Carefully, he got up and felt his breath hitch when he saw the murderous glance in those brown eyes. 'I'm dead!' he started to back up as Tom grabbed at his wand. "I'm so sorry! I know I don't deserve you. He's gorgeous. He has those blue eyes who just stare right through you and…" Tom walked closer and Harry stepped backwards never taking his eyes from the other's wand. "A lot of guys have tried to break you two up because they like him, just want to shrew him or even just to get under your skin, but he only ever has eyes for you." Tom was now standing right before him as a wall enabled him to move more backwards. Realizing his last moment had come he looked up through tearstained eyes into brown eyes. "You're his entire world."

"Tell me more about him." Tom's voice sounded hoarse and Harry helplessly looked around him.

"Euh, you're around the same age…" 'What else? What else?' The Boy-Who-Lived was panicking he wouldn't live that long anymore.

"What's his hair colour?" His soon-to-be-murderer asked while moving even closer they were almost touching each other.

"Brown!" A hand reached to his face and he flinched away from it.

"Like yours?" Expecting pain Harry kept his eyes wide shut. "Look at me!" A hiss ordered him and reluctantly he raised his eyelids. "Now answer the question!" Brown eyes were the only thing he could see.

"I don't have brown hair," he answered truthfully his own plan far from mind and saw a hint of a smile in those eyes.

"Your alias does." Stupidly he blinked.

"W-what?!"

"What kind of hair does your alias have?" Tom asked again still with that small smile on his face.

"Brown," Harry answered forcing himself to remember his own plan.

"Colour eyes?"

"Blue." Now the smile on Tom's face enlarged as he pulled Harry's face closer to his.

"It probably depends on the magic of the caster how far through time the spell can go." The youngster could feel the Head Boy's breath on his lips.

"Then why not him?" he hoped Tom got to who he was referring as he seemed to be too incoherent to say who he meant.

"He wouldn't be there without you here," Tom whispered before finally claiming his lips. His defences immediately gave out as he lost himself in the taste of the tongue entering his domain. Harry was losing it! His arms crawled upwards around the older boy's neck pulling him even closer. They switched cheek sides when they needed air and continued within the second. Tom's hands started to crawl under Harry's robe and it only made Harry want him more. His body was craving it.

"TOM!" A scream and a door hitting a wall interrupted them loudly. Their mouths abruptly seized their connection and Harry looked panting downwards.

'Bloody hell, Harry what are you doing!' he yelled at himself but couldn't release the other even if his life depended on it.

-THTH-

"Walburga!" Tom hissed murderously at the girl standing in his doorway. If Marvolo had been standing a little more to the right the door would have hit him straight in the head.

"What are you doing?!" The Black screamed as if he was going to jump from the highest Tower of Hogwarts.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend. Do you have a problem with that?!" Right now he wished he could kill the stupid pureblood just by looking at her and continue with his boy where he had left off. It didn't really help that Marvolo was practically hiding his face in his neck. He could already imaging the redness of his features.

"Boy-boyfriend! You can't date him! He's a half-blood!"

"CRUCIO!" Tom's voice slammed through the room as an earthquake and hit the girl right in the chest. He could feel his boy gasp and the arms around his neck disappeared but he held the body close. "You shall learn your place!" he hissed venomously at the Black while taking in the pain-stricken face with fascination.

-THTH-

Harry stared shocked at the girl writhing in the entrance. "S-stop!" he squeaked hysterical but Tom kept the curse on Walburga. "Tom!" he looked up at the Head Boy and his breath stuck as he saw the mad look he was carrying. The fascination was clearly visible and Harry knew if he didn't stop him Sirius' mom would die. "Tom, stop it! Tom! Stop!" he started shaking the future Dark Lord trying to stop him from killing Sirius again. "TOM!" Finally the brown eyes looked at him still caught in their hysteria and the arm around him tightened painfully. 'He's not listening!' Harry realized and started to squirm but nothing worked. Walburga's cries were losing their strength and the brunet knew she couldn't hold out much longer. In a burst he grabbed Tom's face and slammed his lips on the other's. The black haired teen gasped in surprise and Harry pushed his tongue inside. He pushed, licked, twirled around the other's appendix hoping for a reaction. When it finally came he let Tom take the lead while vaguely registering the Black's cries had stopped and had been replaced by heavy pants.

-THTH-

"Black, get out!" Tom ordered when he finally registered the fear and pain in his boy's eyes. Walburga crawled back on her feet while Abraxas came into view to help her. He knew the blond had been close the entire time but at least he knew his place. Malfoy looked only once at him before he pulled the door close again. The future Dark Lord knew he had gotten the order. The Black woman had learned her lesson and Abraxas would make sure she kept her mouth shut. Maybe a Black as minion could come in handy.

"Are you all right?" It's surprised Tom that it was Marvolo asking and not him.

"I'm fine, are you?" The boy nodded but it was clear he was ordering himself to stay close. Against his will Tom released his hold on him and moved to his door.

"Lunch has already started," he glanced backwards and reached his hand to the younger boy. Marvolo seemed to relax and slowly accepted it. Tom would never admit to anyone but he was glad the boy still wanted to touch him after he had seen him torture one of his own classmates.

"W-wait!" Wearingly he looked over his shoulder again. "I-I told Ignatius and Alex that we met in your orphanage." Surprised Tom blinked at him. He hadn't expected that. "They were present during the make of my cover story," Marvolo mumbled shying away from the brown eyes. "Why were they allowed to hear it?" The blue eyes looked up again in question.

"As long as they think they're special they'll follow my orders better."

"Oh,… well if they ask anything, my muggle relatives brought me to the orphanage, after a week they felt remorse and took me back. We kept in contact." The blue eyes averted again and Tom took in what he had just heard.

"It's a good cover up story," he mumbled in the end trying to sooth his boy with a complement. Marvolo looked back at him and smiled hesitantly.

-THTH-

From the moment they entered the Great Hall, Harry could feel everyone's eyes on him. Quietly he followed Tom to the Slytherin's table and noted Abraxas waving them over. "So, how were your first classes, dear cousin?" the blond smiled up at him while Tom sat down leaving the only open space between Malfoy and himself. Nobody said a word about the death prediction.

'Probably Tom's orders,' the brunet thought glancing at the students around them and meeting their curious stares before answering the blond. "Okay, I wish I had my wand though," Harry tried to be friendly to his 'cousin'.

"Your parents can send it right?" Tom asked looking the blond in the eye.

Abraxas' eyes widened comical before quickly responding with a: "Yes, of course."

"Good, could you hand me the butter?" Again the Malfoy seemed surprised with the question but quickly grabbed the plate in front of him. Harry watched it move in front of him and Tom's hand grabbed Abraxas' wrist. "No, parents!" The Head Boy hissed quietly so only Harry and the blond heard him. Malfoy nodded before he was released again. Blinking at the food in front of him Harry progressed what had happened and looked surprised at the slice of bread dropped on his plate. "Stop staring like an idiot and eat," Tom mumbled with a normal voice. Harry couldn't help but look pleasantly surprised at the other.

"Thank you," he whispered and quickly grabbed the first thing his hands touched. When he was sure the Slytherins had gotten enough looks of him he dared to look at the other tables. Here and there a couple of heads were turned at him, but it seemed the Head Boy's new boyfriend or the new kid wasn't that interesting for the other houses. 'Well, to them he was simply the charming Slytherin Head Boy,' he looked around his own table and saw Walburga sitting on the other side of the room. The fear was still present in her every move and he could see her shiver uncontrollable a couple of times. Looking back at the Gryffindor table he search for a redhead. Weasleys, no matter which generation would still nurture the ginger hair colour. He found a couple in the middle of the room and decided they both could be Weasleys but they way they kept feeding each other made him reconsider.

"Stop looking!" Tom hissed to his surprise.

"What? Why?" Brown eyes only warned him. "Sorry, I was just wondering if they're both Weasleys." The warning lessened.

"Perry Weasley and Sabine Yulk, one of her ancestors was a Weasley. Normally there's one more, Septimus Weasley, brother of Perry." Absorbing what had been said Harry nodded his head. "You know a Weasley?" Tom started to dig for secrets but the brunet just shrugged.

"Who wouldn't recognize a Weasley? They're like Malfoys!"

"Hey!" Abraxas squeaked from beside him while the boy on his other side just raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry, I'm just referring to your appearances, they both run through the family." The Malfoy sneered but seemed content with the answer.

"Too bad it ran out in your part of the family," he hissed loud enough for the eavesdroppers.

"Yeah…" Harry answered lowering his voice.

"We're going!" Tom suddenly announced making the two other boys look at him in surprise.

"I'm still eating?" Abraxas tried but got a look that told him he wasn't invited.

"Let me take an apple and we can go," Harry quickly complied. He was starting to know Tom's looks good enough to know when to give in.

-THTH-

Tom strode out of the castle only stopping when he had reached the lake. In the corner of his eyes he watched Marvolo stop beside him and stare at the water. Letting his eyes groom over the boy he walked past him towards a tree. Settling against the trunk he raised his eyes again to meet blue ones. Clearly Marvolo didn't know what to do and Tom couldn't deny he liked that look on his boy's face. For once he didn't sign the youngster to come to him, instead he forced his eyes towards the lake. The water always had, had a soothing reaction on him and sometimes he came here when he needed to think. The thing that had been bothering him was the story of their future selves Marvolo had told him. He wanted to believe it, it sounded possible but a part of him told him it wasn't true. It was also that part that told him the boy didn't love him, at least not yet. That did explain the way he had acted the first time he had kissed him. That brought his attention to the kisses. They were too good, if he wasn't careful they would swallow him up whole. He couldn't let the boy distract him from his goal. Sighing his eyes turned towards the person walking over to him.

Marvolo carefully sat down next to him but didn't ask anything. His eyes never left the brunet who started on the apple he had brought with him. He had conjured him to make sure dark magic wouldn't take him over completely. Don't ever accuse him of being stupid. He knew if his dark side got away with him, he would lose every feeling connected with love and friendship. He had read and seen enough stories to know those two emotions could lead to miracles.

'I brought him here to keep me sane but what if he's the one who'll make me insane?' Tom questioned as he reached out to his boy and slowly let his fingers touch the cold skin. "You're freezing!" he accused the other who quickly turned away guilty.

"It's almost time for class," Marvolo anwered but didn't move.

"And I don't want you to freeze before that. Come here!" Tom opened his legs and patted to ground between them. Blue eyes widened and after a small hesitation the boy crawled on his knees throwing the remains of his apple in the grass. He crawled between Tom's arms and legs before the black haired teen embraced him pulling him against his chest. Nuzzling his face in the other's neck Tom sighed happily. 'This feels just too good.'

-THTH-

Harry knew even with the cold his face was crimson. He should just have told Tom he was cold and wanted to go back to the castle. Of course he hadn't and now look where he was sitting. The bell rung his salvation and reluctantly Tom released him. As they both got up Harry tried to hide his face and succeeded. Whatever was plaguing the future Dark Lord mind was keeping him occupied. He seemed already please if Harry stayed near him. Glad to be inside the castle again he speeded up towards his next class. Tom kept in pace next to him with his pokerface in place. When they walked into the corridor that housed the class he could see Ignatius and Alex waiting on them. Tom gave them an approving nod before pressing his lips against Harry's and left without another word. Harry watched him walked away. He didn't like it that he didn't know what the other was thinking.

-THTH-

Following Tom to the Head Boy's quarters Harry glanced backwards to the Great Hall. They've just had dinner and he had decided during the meal he would convince the Head Boy to let him return to his time sooner. If not he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. He'd stay the whole night awake with his friends. "Tom?" he asked carefully while closing the door behind him. The older teen had dropped his books on his desk before turning his attention to the youngster. "I have a favour to ask," Harry had decided a favour would be the best way to approach this subject, probably.

"And what would that be?" Tom asked while striding towards the brunet. He moved his wand to Harry's eyelevel and murmured a spell. Brown hair shorten again and the youngster realized his cover had been dropped. Tom forced his head up and glared into his now green eyes. He was trying to be intimidating and it worked.

"I was thinking that nobody would miss me right now, so can I go back… now?" Brown eyes got a dangerous glint while Harry's robe got pulled over his messy black locks. "That way I can say goodbye to my friends and… my life?" he tried to explain but it turned into a question. Tom seemed to calm down and sat down on his bed laying Harry's robe next to him.

"Convince me," was the only thing he said. Harry released a breath he didn't notice he had been holding.

"Then like I said I want to…"

"Not like that," the Head Boy interrupted him and received a confused look back. Seeing the dumbfounded look Tom let a smirk colour his face and leaned backwards on his arm. "You know what I mean." In a second Harry looked scarlet.

"You can't…" His eyes slit down to the other's crotch and he started to hyperventilate. "No, definitely not!" The Boy-Who-Lived started to back up as Tom fell downwards on his back laughing himself to dead.

"No, I don't mean that. Unless you really want too." Harry shook his head fiercely but had stopped his retreating action. He was intensely blushing but gathered himself together again. Stepping towards the bed again, every step a little faster, he crawled on the future Dark Lord and straddled him. Surprised Tom stopped his laughing and the moment he looked up Harry claimed his lips. He let the other take the lead and a moan escaped him when Tom's leg brushed his dick. Panicking Harry tried to rise himself but the Head Boy decided just the opposite had to happen. His arms surrounded the body on top of him and pressed the youngster's head closer with one hand in his hair to deepen the kiss. Harry could feel Tom's excitement and now really panicked.

'There's no way I can do this!' His mind yelled at him and his hands started to hit his attacker's side. Tom's hand suddenly disappeared from his head and panting Harry pushed himself upwards resting his hands on both sides of the other's head. He could see the lust in the future Dark Lord's eyes and felt his dick respond. 'No, no! Voldemort isn't turning me on!' His thoughts got interrupted by a hand surrounding his wrist.

"I'll summon you back at six o'clock sharp," Tom said before a click announced the bracelet had been opened. As the jewel fell on the bed Harry saw the Head Boy blur under him.

-THTH-

"Merlin that was close!" Tom muttered when his boy had disappeared. He let his hand travel downwards to his groin. Slipping inside his pants and his underwear he wrapped his fingers around his shaft without a second thought. Stroking it until he reached oblivion he raised his hand again. Panting he looked at his soiled fingers. 'This over just a kiss,' he grimaced before quickly summoning a tissue.

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A little explanation why Harry is so passive. I wanted to create the impression that Tom's kind of holding Harry 'prisoner' and it seemed that led to a passive Harry. Sorry, but I'm not going to change my story because of that. At the moment Harry's still a little lost at how to interact with Tom and is observing more than jumping into the action. Don't forget this is the beginning of the sixth year and he's still dealing with losing Sirius.**

**Also maybe some of you find the line breaks in one scene confusion, but I create a line break when there's a change of pov. Otherwise it would be even more confusing.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Harry had appeared on a bed and surprised he noted it was occupied. Tearstained eyes looked up at him and a scream made him tumble. "H-Harry!" Blinking Harry looked around the dorm before deciding it hadn't been his bed.

"Neville?" he asked looking at the crying boy who suddenly beamed at him.

"Harry!" The dark blond boy fell in his arms and started to cry even harder.

"Neville, what happened?" he started to stroke the boy's back and let him cry until his eyes were drained. After ten minutes Neville had calmed down and quickly withdrew.

"Sorry, where have you been, Harry? Everyone's been worrying their heads off," he asked while wiping his blue orbs. Harry opened his mouth to answer when something caught his eye.

"What's that?" he grabbed Neville's collar pulling it downwards to get a better look. "I-is that a hickey?" he asked surprised, quickly wishing he hadn't when the boy started to cry again. He gathered the quivering boy back into his arms and repeated his soothing manners. "Who did it, Neville? It wasn't consensual, was it?" The quivering boy shook his head and looked up. Seeing his teary eyes broke Harry's heart. Whoever it was, was going to pay. "Who is it, Neville?" he asked again and saw his roommate hesitate before opening his mouth.

"Harry?!" Hermione suddenly yelled from behind them. She ran towards the two boys and hugged them both. "You're back, Harry! What did he do?!" she demanded the last but before Harry could answer or calm her Ron and Ginny were standing over them.

"Mate!" The oldest of the two Weasleys yelled as he dropped down next to Hermione. Questions came and didn't stop.

"Guys, guys please," Harry begged them in the end. "I don't have a lot of time. I need to see Dumbledore." Hermione looked horrified but complied and got up.

"You're not going back, are you?" Ron yelled hysterical. The Boy-Who-Lived gave him a sad look.

"I can't really stop him, can I?"

"Don't you know the spell? Can't Dumbledore cast a counter?"

"Ron." Ginny tried to calm down her brother. She and Neville were looking a little lost.

"Let's go to Dumbledore, I'll explain everything in his office," Harry said while looking his best friend in the eye making sure he understood the significant.

"Fine, let's go." Immediately Ron got up and walked out of the door.

"Ginny, could you get Luna?" The ginger girl nodded a little surprised.

"We'll meet you at the Headmaster's office," Harry continued and got up himself. He looked over to Neville and saw Hermione rubbing his back. He'll need to find out what was going on before he left. Hopefully he could still do something during his time here or he would feel awful when he got pulled back.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Ron popped his head back in the room.

"We're coming, Ronald," Hermione answered a little annoyed before she and Neville got up.

-THTH-

"Harry, my boy, good to have you back," Dumbledore waved to the chairs in front of his desk and conjured two more when Ginny and Luna barged in. The Headmaster looked to the three not yet informed students before looking back at Harry. The boy gave him a look that told him he wanted them to know. "Teenage Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle," Dumbledore started while looking at the three whose eyes widened, "has been using a spell to summon Harry to him."

"What?!" Ginny squeaked while turning her large eyes to her crush.

"It has happened twice already." Harry ignored her instead listened to the Headmaster as he continued. "Harry, have you found out which spell?"

"I only found out it's a spell to call his bonded one," the Boy-Who-Lived apologized but that was enough to make Ron blow up.

"He's going to kill you!" The redhead yelled while grabbing Harry's arm.

"Ronald!" Hermione screamed trying to pull him off. Harry's arm was already starting to pale.

"Ron, he thinks the bound is love!" Harry raised his voice making his best friend stare shocked at him.

"So what, he wants to rape you." It didn't help and seeing the Golden Boy hesitate also didn't help. "Did he already do it?!" Ron screamed hysterical.

"No, he only kissed me!" Immediately the office went quiet.

"He kissed you?" Ginny had to ask. Her face wore a look like she had just heard her death sentence.

"Yes…" Harry forced himself to look straight at her.

"Tom thinks you're his true love?" Dumbledore asked already nodded to himself. He didn't need an answer. "He hasn't forced you, has he, Harry?" The boy shook his head.

"I made up a future when he asked me how we met. A future that made it clear we weren't lovers yet." The blue twinkling eyes asked him to tell.

"I told him he's the Dark Lord, just the name nothing more and that he has a lover who looks like my alias." Dumbledore nodded.

"Who's your alias?"

"Marvolo Remus, you should know him, I've already been to one of your classes." The Headmaster searched his memories before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, my boy, I don't. He'd probably erased it at one point."

"Does that mean something went wrong, will go wrong?" Hermione opened her mouth and for the first time since he was back Harry felt his heart clench.

"Not necessarily, it only tells us he doesn't want anybody to know about… Marvolo," Dumbledore assured her. "But I do need to emphasize it dangerous to play his lover," he looked back at Harry. "A young man with his vision will have enemies, being his lover will put you in danger." The Boy-Who-Lived whined at that.

'Being his lover…' "Professor, how long will this go on?" The Headmaster looked sadly at him.

"I don't know, my boy."

"Until you kill him!" Ron opened his mouth again while kneading his best friend's arm once more, still haven't let go. Hermione opened her mouth but Dumbledore stopped her with his hand.

"That wouldn't guaranty your return. Depending on the spell it could mean you'll return or you'll be stuck in the past."

"So first Harry has to find out which spell has been used," Neville opened his mouth for the first time. Surprised his voice sounded even making Harry turn towards him. He noted Luna was holding his hand supportive and he suddenly realized even if he wasn't here Neville had friends who'd help him. Hermione had probably also been looking for him earlier in the boys' dormitory.

"That would be best," the Headmaster commanded glancing at the shy boy.

"How did he send you back?" Luna asked like it was her turn.

"He… he removed a bracelet," Harry realized he hadn't told them this yet.

"A bracelet?" Hermione asked interested. "What did it look like?"

"Nothing special, a silver snake."

"What could this mean?" The bushy haired girl turned to Dumbledore who looked thoughtfully.

"The bracelet keeps you there?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes, and only Tom can open it."

"Tom, it's already Tom," Ron mumbled clenching Harry's arm once more. His best friend was hoping he would release him soon.

"How long do we have?"

"'Till 6 o'clock," Harry answered his Headmaster.

"I suggest you spend that time with your friends. I'll allow Ms Lovegood to stay in the Gryffindor Tower for tonight." Harry nodded gratefully before getting up. "Don't give up, my boy. Maybe you can teach Tom about love," Dumbledore encouraged him a last time.

-THTH-

"The spell must be somewhere in the library," Hermione mumbled as they made their way through the corridors. The convoy turned the corner towards said place without a second thought. "It is the place he has the most access too," the bushy haired Gryffindor nodded to herself, but Harry had his doubts.

"He has enough connections..."

"But I don't see him asking his minions if they know about a love spell," Neville answered staring aimlessly in front of him. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. Harry glanced a little worried at him. Someone was forcing his friend into a black hole, which he had trouble getting out off.

"He would first search the library for interesting spells. A name is all he needs," Luna smiled.

"I guess that makes sense," Harry answered the Ravenclaw and followed Ron inside the library. Hermione was already walking towards the section that contained all the spells that affected emotions.

"We should also check the potions and..." Harry turned to the restricted section. "Tom has access to the restricted section," he realised and turned around. "I'll be back," he announced as his friends nodded in understanding. In the corner of his eyes he watched Ron and Neville make their way towards the potions and Ginny followed Luna towards another section on incantations. Running towards the Gryffindor tower Harry mumbled the password and got access from the fat lady before sprinting towards his room. His trunk got thrown open and his eyes fell on his wand. He grabbed it and pulled his cloak of invisibility out as second. Closing the trunk again his eyes slid over his bed and his glasses on the nightstand.

'My eyes are still enchanted.' Shaking his head he turned away from his bed and made his way outside. Once back at the library he had hid himself with his cloak and walked to the restricted section where he entered without a problem. He walked to the back scanning the labels on top of the racks. His feet stopped when he found the section on love potions and love spells. 'It's hard to imagine Voldemort coming here...' Picturing the bald white snakelike man standing here in his black robe made him almost giggle. Then the man got replaced by his younger version and Harry could again see the lust in those brown eyes. All of a sudden it didn't look that unusual anymore. 'No, concentrate, Harry!' he shook his head and walked into the passage. His eyes could sight of a pink binder with 'love spells' written on it in gold. 'Not something Tom would go for but then again this whole thing is weird.' Sighing he pulled the book from his place and flipped it open at the contents table. He found a chapter about potions and one about incantations but nothing that suggested a combination between the two. Closing the book he put it back in its place and scanned the other titles. After an hour he had found a couple of interesting love spells but nothing about a combination between potions and incantations. Putting the last book into its place again he searched his mind for clues. Then it hit him.

"He didn't say anything about love..." he turned around and left the passage. Walking between the next racks his eyes stopped on a book. Curious he stepped towards it and pulled it into his hands. "The different kinds of human bonds," he read the title aloud and opened it. "...Bonds of the soul..," was the paragraph that pulled his attention. He flipped towards the paragraph and read the subtitles. "Spells to bond someone to you, spells to check the bond and spells to dispel the bond," he mumbled knowing this wasn't what he was looking for, but he was getting closer. Suddenly a voice scared him. Quickly he put the book back into his place and pulled his cloak closer to his body. Moving back to the entrance he noted the librarian escorting his friends out. He followed them only removing his cloak when they were the only living humans left in the surrounding corridors.

"What did you find?" Ron asked him.

"Bonds of the soul," Harry answered and Neville turned to them.

"There's a potion based on plant's ingredients that can identify bonds like that."

"Did it mention an incantation?" The dark blond shook his head in denial.

"I haven't found anything about a combination between an incantation and a potion," Hermione said clearly in thought.

"Maybe Tom made the combination himself," Luna suggested making the others look at her.

"Why are you calling him Tom?" Ron spat the name and sneered in disgust.

"It's his name, isn't it?" The blonde girl asked truthfully and Harry shook his head knowing this was a discussion that would go nowhere.

"If he made the combination himself, we won't find it," he interrupted them and noticed Ginny shrinking a little.

"Then you have to find out which ones he used," Ron answered him seriously and the other nodded.

"And how do you suggest I do that?" The redhead opened his mouth to answer but got beaten my Hermione.

"Seduce him!" Green eyes widened in shock and he couldn't help but remember how he had convinced Tom to let him go.

"Are you insane!" His best friend was the one who spoke up.

"No, I'm not insane Ronald. He thinks Harry loves him, so seducing him will only lead to confirm that thought," the bushy haired girl rolled her eyes. Ron sneered in disgust but Harry couldn't deny he had already gotten his way two times by kissing Tom.

-THTH-

Ron had been shaking his head in denial since they had re-entered the common room. The girls had decided to teach Harry how to seduce Tom and it didn't sit right with him. "Are you really going to do this, mate?" he had to ask and Harry looked up at him.

"What else can I do? And don't tell me I should kill him." Luna shook her head for him.

"Killing him would hurt Harry," she answered sweetly making the redhead look oddly at her.

"It would safe him, not hurt him."

"Think about it, Ron. It's not easy to kill someone and… Tom isn't You-Know-Who yet," Neville defended his friend. Harry noted he could say Tom but not Voldemort.

"I need a break," Harry announced as he leaned backwards in the couch he was occupying.

"Yes, bathroom break," Neville mumbled and got up. Harry waited a couple of minutes before he followed him.

-THTH-

Like expected Neville was washing his hands when Harry entered. "Neville, do you want to talk?" he asked carefully and the boy stiffened. A pregnant pause took place without a movement from both occupiers.

"Did you like it… his kisses?" Neville asked in the end refusing to meet Harry's eyes. Sighing Harry walked closer to him.

"At first, I found it disgusting…" He saw his roommate shrink a little. "But as I got used to it…" Harry couldn't actually believe he had already gotten used to kissing Tom. "I lose myself completely in them." Surprised the shy boy looked up at him and now Harry was avoiding his eyes. "It's sick right."

"No…" Now green orbs did meet the other's. "He makes you feel like you're the only one, the only one that matters to him." Harry couldn't help but nod giving Neville courage to continue. "You can't deny him or he'll destroy you. But as you let him in, he's doing that anyway." Now the Golden Boy couldn't help but wonder if he was also talking about his own situation.

"Is that what's also happening to you?" he asked carefully making the other sigh.

"He's wrong, so wrong."

'A man…' Harry sucked in the information that would help him deceiver his friend's heartthrob.

"How does Tom treat you?" Neville stopped his train of thought.

"Euh, as long as I'm good…" He could still remember the hand around his neck. Thank Merlin the pain was gone by now. "Okay, I guess. He put guards on me and made sure everyone knows I'm his boyfriend." His eyes focused on his friend again.

"He would never do that. He's ashamed of me," Neville smile sadly.

"Well, yours won't kill you," Harry tried to cheer him up but failed miserable.

"He probably will," he got shot back and for a moment his mind raced.

"He… he's a Death Eater?" Neville shrunk a little again. "Who… no… lately it's always been you…no, not him..." The boy in front of him was now forcing his tears to stay put. "Oh, Neville!" he pulled the other against his chest and felt the first tears wet his shirt. "We're really two of a kind, aren't we?" Harry soothed the boy in his arms. "Do you think he has feelings for you?" he asked when Neville had gotten a hold on his tears again.

"I don't know. He's always so angry when he's with me." His roommate answered wiping the evidence of his tears away.

"Angry at himself or you?" The shy boy blinked a little before raising his head.

"At himself?"

"Then he does probably have feelings for you," Harry tried to smile as he saw the hope grow. With his whole heart he hoped he was right. He didn't want to send his friend even deeper into the madness that was Draco Malfoy.

-THTH-

Reluctantly Harry looked at Ron's watch and sighed when it hit 5 o'clock already. He wasn't ready to leave yet. His eyes travelled over the sleeping figures around him. Ginny and Hermione had brought down sheets and pillows making it look like they were haven a slumber party. The two girls were snoozing peacefully in front of the couch he was occupying. Ron was laying uncomfortable beside him still in a half sitting position. Neville was sitting on the floor with his back leaning again the couch in between the two boys. And Luna had been staring aimlessly at the fireplace since she had woken up fifteen minutes ago from her place next to the two other girls. "How are the nargles?" Harry asked and looked how the girl turn towards him.

"Quiet, something's stirring. Maybe we're changing."

"That's called growing up," he mumbled but the Ravenclaw shook her head.

"No, it's too quick. Hearts are changing. Ginny's, Ron's, Hermione's, Neville's, Harry's and mine. The nargles sense it and stay away. They're powerless against it," she explained while her listener tried to decode. He knew somewhere there was a meaning in her words.

"Isn't that what a war does to you?" Neville asked announcing he had also awoken.

"Not necessary," Luna's sweet voice answered with a smile. "There are more things that change hearts. It could be the line between good and evil, nargles and brownies[1]," her eyes turned to the Boy-Who-Lived particularly, "Tom and Voldemort," now Neville got her attention again, "or Lucius and Draco," she smiled as her shy friend turned scarlet.

"H-How?"

"The nargles tried to blackmail me with it. Don't worry, I explained to them why that wasn't good blackmail material." Neville looked uncertain at Harry who shrugged.

"She won't tell." The shy boy seemed content.

"Let's wake the others up. They'll want to say goodbye," Neville changed the subject while shaking Ron's leg.

"W-what! Harry!" The redhead yelled and hysterically started to look around the common room.

"I'm still here, Ron," Harry waved with a smile and his best friend let out an exaggerate sigh. Hermione and Ginny woke up more normally. Their last hour got spend useful and when the six came it was still too soon. Tears poured and hugs were exchanged. "Don't let him get you before you've got him," Harry whispered to Neville who blushed a little before returning the same advice. With ten minutes to spare he grabbed his wand and glasses. He hadn't know how to dispel the spell on his eyes and hadn't asked Hermione who also hadn't suggested it, but he was going to take his glasses with him. You never knew.

"You sure you not taking your invisibility cloak with you?" Hermione asked for the umpteenth time and Harry only shook his head.

"I can't risk it. Tom can't get his hands on it." Giving up the girl nodded wiping another tear away.

"I'll miss you, all of you," Harry almost whispered keeping in the tears which were treating to fall. As he saw them blur he felt like he left a part of him behind, a big part.

**I'll admit I've also started on the Draco-Neville story, but that one's coming along slowly. I have no idea when I'll put that one up, maybe only after this one is complete. This story get's priority. **

**R&R**

* * *

><p>[1] Invisible elves who live with families in houses and assist those who live there. Sometimes a child might catch a glimpse of them but they do not appear to adults. They are considered to be very helpful and a benefit to have around.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**I ****want to thank everyone who reviewed. This chapter's dedicated to you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Tom was anxiety looking at the bracelet in the middle of the spell circle. What if something went wrong? What if someone intervened? Would Dumbledore still be alive? He couldn't help but wonder. Marvolo would come back to him. That, he was certain of, which he told the part of him that had its doubts. When the last word had left his lips he noted the already familiar figure in the middle. His heart settled as Marvolo solidified before him. Immediately he entered the circle and grabbed the bracelet from the ground. A wrist found itself in his hand and with a click the jewel encircled it. A satisfied smile emerged on his lips and he search for those lips he was aching to kiss. The smile faltered as he noticed the tears his boy was trying to hide from him. "What's wrong?" he asked while both hands cupped the tearstained face.

"S'nothing…" Marvolo mumbled trying to wipe the last of his tears away.

"Marvolo!" Tom warned him and the boy sighed.

"I'll miss my friends," he confessed and suddenly that one part spread doubt in Tom's heart.

"You rather stayed?" His hands released their hold and he took a step backwards. Green eyes widened and Marvolo quickly followed him wrapping his arms around him.

"No, this is where I belong." That consisting part of him got silenced as Tom pressed his lips against his boy. As test he let Marvolo deepen the kiss. His boy passed as he rolled his tongue over Tom's lips asking for entrance. He enjoyed letting the youngster lead for a moment before taking over. His boy was panting when they broke apart.

"You're a fast learner," he smirked adoring the blush that appeared on the other's cheeks. The picture got abruptly disturbed by a yawn. "Have you slept at all?" A guilty look told him he hadn't. "You'll fall asleep during classes," Tom said displeased and sighed when he saw the startled look. "But I guess you have a good reason for once. Don't let it happen again!" he warned Marvolo who nodded like a good boy. "Fine, I'll inform the professors you'll be missing your morning classes." His boy looked pleased and thankful which made him strangely warm on the inside. "Now let's get you to bed."

-THTH-

As he felt the bed dip under him Harry's eyes refused to open again. His hands grabbed to the warmth that had started to retreat and pulled Tom on the bed with him. His instincts were telling him to keep the other as close as possible. You know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. Too tired to think over his actions, the Head Boy landed half underneath him while his leg linked itself around the other's. Happily snuggling into his self-declared pillow he let out a satisfied sigh when fingers started caressing his cheek.

-THTH-

Surprised by Marvolo's actions Tom decided it wouldn't hurt if he slept for another hour. He pressed his lips against the forehead on top of him before wrapping his arms around the body and closing his eyes. He stayed like that for the hour not once feeling himself drift off. Instead he enjoyed the unique smell his boy had. He couldn't quite describe it, it was stuffy, like he had just spent a day in a dungeon but at the same time he smelled a little like freshly cut grass. Opening his eyes again he noted the youngster was long gone. A smile dared to appear on his lips as he entangled himself from the limbs holding him down. With the help of his wand Marvolo soundly slept through it all. Waving his wand again Tom changed the alarm time on his clock to one hour before lunch. He petted the boy lightly before gathering his stuff and leaving to claim his right on the dorm's bathroom. He wanted to be back as soon as possible. Once freshly showered and clothed Tom retreated back to his room. Walking back to his bed he waved his wand over Marvolo to hide his real appearance before walking to his desk. Grabbing the things he needed he made his way back out.

-THTH-

When noon came Tom walked towards the Great Hall, accelerating with every step. When he reached the Hall his eyes immediately moved to where Marvolo and he usually sat. Disappointed the boy's seat was empty he strode to his own and sat down. Abraxas followed him with three more on his heel. They settled themselves on the other side of the table while the blond dropped down one place from Tom. Grabbing a piece of toast Tom announced the other could start eating. He knew they wouldn't without his permission. Laying the bread down on his plate he looked at it offensively before his eyes darted towards the door again. He was going to have to teach Marvolo to be on time. His hand sneaked around his glass and slowly he nipped on it without averting his eyes. He could feel all of his minions glancing at the empty place beside him and he didn't like it. It looked like his boy was disobeying him, which would make him look weak. Suddenly a brunet came into his view and met his eyes. Marvolo quickly made his way to his reserved seat and dropped down. "Are you feeling better, dear cousin?" Abraxas was the first to open his mouth.

"Yes, thank you," Marvolo smiled sweetly before piling his plate with food. Tom glared sideways at him but the boy didn't noticed, too occupied with the prospect of finally getting something into his stomach. Feeling his anger flare he picked up the toast from his plate and stood up. Without a word a stalked off leaving his minions to breathe again.

-THTH-

Confused Harry watched Tom walk away and looked questioning at Abraxas. "What's gotten into him?" The blond looked at him with disgusted before turning away. Blinking, the brunet look to the students on the other side but they also ignored him. 'I should go after Tom. I'm clearly not wanted here,' he realized and quickly stuffed his mouth before grabbing some grapes. He also stood up and rushed outside in search for the other. It didn't take him long to find him. Like he expected the future Dark Lord was staring at the lake again. "Tom?" he voiced his presence but the black haired teen didn't react. Feeling dread, Harry quickly sat down next to him and held out his grapes. "Want some?" Still no reaction. "Tom, please say something," he changed to whining as last resort. The older teen didn't react and now he knew he was in trouble. 'What the hell! What did I do? Calm down, Harry. You can't afford having him angry at you! Apologize, even if you don't know what you did wrong.' "I'm sorry!" he squeaked but the Head Boy didn't even blink. "I'm sorry, Tom, please don't ignore me!" The drapes dropped into his lap as he gently shook the other. Roughly Tom's hand shot out and pushed him away before standing up.

"Don't touch me!" The future Dark Lord hissed like a madman before darting back into the castle. Confused and getting a little scared Harry watched him stalk off.

'What did I do? What do I do?!' His breathing accelerated as he dropped his head in despair. He stared at the grapes but not one idea popped into his mind. This wasn't a good way to start his new live in the past. Hadn't he acted like Tom liked? Wasn't he good and obedient? Showed just enough fear? 'Harry, he isn't Voldemort yet! More like an... evil leader, but what does this leader want?' Groaning in frustration he got up to follow the other back inside.

-THTH-

While walking to his room, Tom knew he had been hard on Marvolo, but his boy had to learn to obey. He couldn't keep putting his energy in covering the other's mistakes. No, it had to end here and now. First the silence treatment and then a couple of curses. Not to mention that with the silence treatment his minions would ignore the one who they thought was unworthy in his eyes. Loneliness would pull the boy back to him and he would forgive him with the needed hexes. Yes, this way Marvolo would learn his lesson and he would be one step closer to being his worthy spouse. The plan was perfect. The only thing he didn't like was the fact that he would have to let his boy sleep in the sixth year's dorm. Also, he couldn't expect the two sixth years to still stay beside him. No point in worrying about it, everything would end the way he wanted it and besides tonight he had an appointment which would keep him busy. Comfortably, he walked through the castle until it was time for the next class. He met Malfoy with a couple of the blond's admirers outside the classroom. Abraxas studied him before a frown settled in his face. He probably realized Tom hadn't yet forgiven Marvolo. The minions split into two groups when the black haired teen was in reach. He passed them and entered the classroom ignoring everyone.

-THTH-

A knock made Tom look up from his wardrobe. He turned and settled his eyes on the door like he expected to be able to look through it. "Tom?" Marvolo's voice sounded from the other side and he turned back to his wardrobe problem. He chose a black outfit and walked with the pieces in his arms to the door. Picking up his bathroom utilities, he opened the door and stared emotionless at his boy.

-THTH-

"Tom?" Harry asked again looking straight into the brown eyes, hoping to find a hiding emotion in them. With a bored expression the Head Boy stepped closer to him and laid a hand on his chest. Roughly, the youngster got pushed backwards and the hand disappeared to close the door behind its owner. Without even a glance Tom walked past him and made his way towards the common room. "Tom!" Harry yelled after him without success. Being stubborn the brunet ran after him and grabbed his wrist. "Stop ignoring me, if I did something wrong, tell me!" Finally the Head Boy acknowledge him with a raised eyebrow. Harry's facial expression relaxed as the older teen turned towards him and didn't have a chance to change as he was Stupefied.

-THTH-

Tom had trouble hiding his fascination as Marvolo fell down, frozen. Quickly turning around he continued his way to the Prefects' bathroom before he had the urge to unfreeze his boy with a quick Rennervate. As he crossed the common room he noted Walburga hiding in a corner with Malfoy hovering over her. Not that interested in the Black's newest marriage candidate, he left the Slytherin house pushing two first years out of his way. Once in the bathroom he quickly bathed and sighed in content as his hands ran through his hair massaging his skull. Rinsing after having soaped himself he got out of the tube and picked a towel from the rack. Once dry, he dressed himself and observed his reflection. He looked good if you asked him. Gathering his things again, he made his way back to his quarters. Marvolo was still laying where he had left him and he pushed down a smile. Only if someone would go to his room, would they find him. He supposed the boy would just have to wait until the spell lost its force. Smirking by now, he entered his room and dropped his things on his desk before stepping over his boy, leaving again. Making his way out of the castle he looked around until Headmaster Dippet caught his eyes. "There you are Mr Riddle, you're ready to leave?"

"Yes, Headmaster."

"Great, follow me," the old man walked towards the gate where shimmering of the barrier could be seen. Opening the gate he used his wand to call on an Auror. Tom understood that if he was going alone a protector would be in place, definitely since he was going to meet with a head figure of the Ministry.

"Would it be all right if we stopped at Daigon Alley? I would like to acquire Marvolo's schoolbooks."

"Certainly," Dippet smiled and shared a glance with the Auror. Knowing everything was playing out the way he wanted it, Tom gave his Headmaster a charming smile before leaving Hogwarts' property.

-THTH-

"Mr Riddle, please come in." Arte Spave held out his hand which Tom gladly accepted.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr Spave."

"The pleasure is all mine," Arte invited him to sit down on the small couch behind him. "I'm thrilled to meet such a young talented wizard, who has interest in politics." The black haired teen smiled putting his charms on maximum. "Please tell me your vision."

"I find most students my age don't see the world as it really is. I'd like to change that." The politician nodded before opening his mouth.

"And what made you choose me?" Now a real smile appeared on the teenager's lips.

"I find it important that a wizard can be himself and doesn't have to hide himself because of muggles." Spave nodded again.

"Yes, you understand it. Purebloods need a safe place to develop themselves and lay connections between families. Forgive me for I did a little research and found out you're the heir of the Gaunt's family." Tom's eyes hardened. He didn't like that someone he barely knew, had investigated him. "It's a tragedy what happened to your mother. If only she could have been raised in such a safe environment with fellow purebloods." He understood the underlying words.

'I would have been a pureblood.' His thoughts darkened feeling the hate for his muggle father rise again. 'He's dead, forget him!' he ordered himself to calm down replaying the last moment of the man's life in his head.

"Yes, such a safe place is needed in this time. If we do nothing the muggleborns will pass the purebloods in quantity." Clear disgust emerged on the politician's face. The repulsion disappeared when a house-elf appeared in the room serving tea and biscuits. Before the plate with biscuits touched the table Spave had already picked one up.

'The hypocrite!' Tom thought with contempt looking at the muggle candy the politician had just raised to his lips.

-THTH-

Carefully Harry moved his fingers before his hand and his whole arm followed. The spell had almost completely worn off, leaving stinging pricks to wake up his limbs. Rigidly he crawled to the door behind him and leaned his back against it. Staring aimlessly at the darkening dungeon before him he sighed. He still couldn't explain Tom's behaviour, which only made him the fear in him grow. 'Did he find out?' he couldn't help but wonder. 'Did he find out we're not really lovers but archenemies?' Sighing again he leaned his head backwards and closed his eyes. It pained him to think of Tom as his nemesis. 'Voldemort is my archenemy, but what is Tom?' he wondered.

-THTH-

Surprised Tom stared down at the sleeping Marvolo. He dropped his wand from its defence stand. He had recognized the silhouette of someone sitting before his quarters, but not in a million year would he have expected it to be his boy. He couldn't deny he liked that his boy wasn't backing down that easily. Carefully not to make a sound, he kneeled before the brunet and lightly let his fingertip slip over the youngster's lips. This new development made him want to push the boy into his room, drop him on top of his bed and ravish him until morning but he had a tactic he couldn't let go to waste. So against his will he straightened again and reached for the boy's schoolbooks in his pants. Unshrinking them he dropped them one by one on the sleeping body. With a yelp Marvolo awoke thrashing around like he was being attack. Patiently Tom waited for the boy to focus on him, when he did he pointed his wand at the other. "Get too bed!" Quickly Marvolo got up, turned around and opened his door. 'Oh Merlin, does he have to make it that hard?' Tom thought seeing the edge of his bed already. "No!" The boy held himself from entering the Head Boy's domain. "Get too your own bed!" Bewildered the youngster turned back to him.

"What? Tom!" A warning look made the brunet scoot out of his way as he made the indication he wanted to pass. As the Head Boy entered his room he felt proud. He had kept his calmed and not jumped his boy. "If you're going to be like that!" Marvolo suddenly yelled angry making the other stop in surprise and turn to the youngster. "Then don't come whining to me in the future!" Tom blinked in surprise as tears of frustration filled his boy's eyes. "Find someone else to be your bonded one!" Huffing the brunet twirled around and stamped away. The future Dark Lord's eyes widened as despair took hold of his heart. Without a thought he pointed his wand at the retreating back. Rational thinking wasn't possible anymore as the only thought running through his mind, was that his boy couldn't leave him.

"Imperio!"

"Protego!" Tom began to tremble as Marvolo blocked his curse. He had felt the sudden burst of magic and his craving for power took over.

"Marvolo!" His voice sounded hoarse alerting his boy something was off. 'No, keep a hold on yourself!' Taking a deep breath Tom changed back into his Head Boy role. "Get too bed," he said calmer and received a short nod. He felt disappointed as he watched his boy dash off being absorbed by the darkness.

"Goodnight." Marvolo's voice reached his ears for the last time that evening.

-THTH-

Waking up to the familiar sound of the dormitory Harry opened his eyes. He noted it was Crabbe and a boy called Seth that were making the noise. Parkinson and the last boy, whose name he just couldn't remember, weren't in the room. "Could you guys shut up?" he yawned and received a hostile glare from the two bickering boys. In a second they were best friends again and make their way downstairs. Rolling his eyes Harry stretched himself and got out of bed. He couldn't deny it was weird not to wake up in Tom's room. Remembering what had happened his eyes narrowed. Tom had gone too far. 'Using an Imperio on me! Like hell I'll… hn… Let's see if he likes being ignored for no apparent reason,' the brunet huffed childishly.

-THTH-

The ignoring started at breakfast where Harry choose to sit at the end of the table, far away from the Head Boy. Everyone sitting between them kept looking at him, but Tom didn't even entertain him with one glance. Angry he popped the last of his meal in his mouth and got up. Walking towards his first period he noted all the Slytherins were ignoring him. The younger snakes found it funny to trip him but he got up with dignity, closing his eyes to their mocking. Only when lunch came he found himself in the boy's bathroom wondering how long they could keep up with their picking. Sighing he made his way towards the Great Hall almost praying Tom would just grab him and hurt him. Anything was better than the silence treatment. Against his wish, the Head Boy didn't even acknowledge him. Glaring at the potato on his fork, he waited for someone to sit around him but the seats stayed open. Not being able to contain himself anymore he turned to look around him. He slid his eyes over a couple of Slytherins who clearly thought themselves above him before resting them on Tom. Angry he glared at him before looking away again. Looking straight into greyish eyes he felt his glare lessen. Abraxas was looking at him from his seat next to his future Dark Lord, Harry's old seat, and his face wore a calculating expression. He averted his eyes from the blond and turned to the professor's table for lack of a better idea. All of them were eating, some of them chatting happily with each other. Harry noted Headmaster Dippet was in deep conversation with professor Dumbledore and felt his heart jump when both men's eyes fell on him. Suddenly feeling very conscious of himself, he got up and walked out of the Great Hall as fast as his feet could carry him. 'Great, even Dumbledore and Dippet noticed...'

-THTH-

Walking around aimlessly his feet brought him to the library and he stopped staring at it like he had never seen it before in his live. 'Without Tom's constant observing, I can looked for the spell!' he realized and turned his body entering the room filled with books. Immediately he scanned for the section that had anything to do with bonds of the soul. Quickly he discovered there wasn't a special section on that subject. Walking towards the potions, he decided that would be a good place to start. Maybe start with the potion Neville had mentioned. Remembering his friend, he suddenly felt a little worried. 'Neville can take care of himself!' he told himself forcing to remember his progress during the D.A. meetings. Picking up the books that contained potions made from plants, he started his search. It took half an hour before he found the correct potion. _'To identify the bonds that are shared between the souls of humans...' he_ read in silence. 'This is it!' A smile appeared on his lips and he continued. _'These bonds can be emotions like love or hate or be caused by a spell.' _'Hate must be the one binding us... Stupid prophecy...' he did get a double feeling thinking about it. If the prophecy had never been prophesied, all of this would never have happened. He would never have met Tom... Shaking his head he pushed those thoughts to the back of his head.

'It would have been better if I'd never met Tom!' he decided stubbornly. Looking back into the book he was holding, he memorised the name of the potion. 'Identify Soulbonds solution. Couldn't they come up with something shorter? Like ID potion? Hm, they're probably not yet talking about an ID in this time...' Closing the book he putted it back in its respective place and turned to the incantations. 'Tom must have found the potion and the incantation here, somewhere...' he walked towards the appointed section deep in thought. 'If he used a potion to identify the bond then the incantation must bring the one sharing the bond to him.' His eyes scanned the titles of the books he passed. 'A summoning incantation...' The first bell signing the start of the first class, rang him out of his thoughts. Promising, he would continue his search later he made his way out the library.

Three days had already passed since the silence treatment had been put into action but still no improvement. Tom still ignored him and his bullies had become more daring. The only place he could calm down was in the forbidding forest. At first he had spend a lot of time in the library but his bullies had quickly discovered that was his hiding place and enabled his search more often than not. When it got too bad, he had started to retreat to the forbidding forest. He only entered it for a couple of meters, not deeper, who knew what for monsters inhabited it in this time. Sighing, he laid in the grass staring at the trees above him. 'I wish I was home,' Harry sighed closing his eyes. He tried to picture Ron and Hermione but failed. Suddenly his eyelids flew upwards and he jumped up. A red flash flew towards him and he blocked it without a problem. 'Stupefy,' he recognized it and waving his wand before him. Another flash got blocked. The spells kept coming faster. 'Three, maybe four people,' Harry tried to guess while scanning the woods. He would have to do something soon before a hex got through his defence.

"Aah!" A war cry above him and surprised he watched how a body fell down towards him. He blocked the flyer's attack but suddenly his body felt heavy and he fell down.

'Shit, they got me!' he realized he had fallen for the decoy. Wiggling he tried to free himself but couldn't move an inch. Now he was starting to panic as he recognized three Slytherin students. The wand of the wizard who stood in the middle, pointed at him and a curse was yelled. He screamed it out. 'These can't be legal!' The hex stopped as quickly as it had started and Harry tried to identify his attackers, choking back his stomach contains. 'Too dark!' Another scream and he felt blood enter his mouth. Now the person on the right stepped forward and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You should just disappear." Harry's breath stuck in his throat while he panicked. He could recognize Walburga Black's voice anywhere. Next thing he felt was the pain, the horrible pain but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Blood seeped from his lips as his eyes started to prick. 'I'm dead!' The Boy-Who-Lived thought in shock and denial, before darkness took a hold of him.

-THTH-

"Please, you need to calm down!" Abraxas peeped from behind Tom. An insane glare told him to shove it. Practically running Tom made his way towards the infirmary where his boy would be. Busting through the door, he stared at professor Dumbledore and Madam Gomple who looked back at him clearly in shock.

"Marvolo?" Malfoy asked from behind him and their transfiguration professor nodded to the bed behind the nurse and himself. Pushing past the two grownups; the Head Boy stopped before the bed and looked down at the banded teen. He growled as he took in the pale appearance that emphasized the new scars and shifted from the end of the bed to the side. Carefully, he let his fingers slide over the pale cheek and felt a wave of relief when he realized the skin didn't feel as cold as it looked.

"Who did this?!" he hissed not taking his eyes of the wounded.

"Someone who has knowledge of illegal spells," Dumbledore answered and he briskly turned to him.

"Are you accusing me?!" he spat at his professor who narrowed his eyes.

"You do have access to the restricted section," Tom grabbed the sheets to keep himself under control.

"I would never do anything to, Marvolo!" he hissed threatening. Dumbledore had noticed the pause before the boy's name but he didn't care. It was about damn time that old goat learned to be afraid of him. He turned back to the infirmary bed and took his boy's hand in his own. He would make them pay! Whoever had gotten the idea they could touch his property was going to die!

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm** **going to apologize before hand for my grammar. I've read it so many times, I think I'm reading over more mistakes.**

**As always thanks to my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

"Tom?" Abraxas asked carefully when both of them left the infirmary again. Madam Gomple had shooed them out, saying she still had to perform a number of tests on the wounded sixth year.

"It was a Slytherin," the black haired teen mumbled. His mind was racing. He was going to find out who did that to his boy and kill them. Slytherins were the only ones who had a motive to try and kill Marvolo. He didn't care who it was, he was going to die.

"With how many were they? One or more?" The blond asked him, which made him stop.

"What makes you think there were more?" Tom glanced at his minion, who avoided his eyes. He narrowed his eyes and fully turned to the Malfoy. "What do you know?" Abraxas started to take a step backwards, but quickly rethought his action as he saw his Lord pull his wand. Tom pressed the stick under the other's chin and ordered him to spill it.

"Walburga Black," the blond panted and brown eyes glared at him.

"Why didn't you stop her?!" he stepped closer and got rewarded by shivers running over Malfoy's body.

"I told her not to touch him, but she wouldn't listen," the words freely rolled from Abraxas' tongue and the wand got removed.

"I guess I'll have to teach her the hard way," the future Dark Lord got an insane smirk on his lips and changed his path to the common room. Like expected he found the Black woman on the couch surrounded by her fans. Without a second thought he raised his wand and started randomly Crucioing students. Walburga got tortured as last, before she could escape but had gotten the time to realise what was happening. Having everyone's attention Tom glared around himself. "Who!" he hissed. "Touched! My! Property!" he could see the younger years shrink, especially the first years but he knew it couldn't be them. The spells used would need a certain level of intelligence. With narrowed eyes he turned back to the Black woman. "Everyone out!" he ordered never taking his eyes from the Slytherin in front of him. Abraxas was the one who got the others into action and pushed them out of their house. Smiling like a madman, Tom mumbled a spell and dragged the woman up in the air. He let her dangle a meter above the floor and the next set of curses left his lips. Blood coloured the woman's robe and her attacker stepped closer. He let his finger slip over a small cut on her neck and looked approvingly at the blood that coloured it. "Last time I was in the library I've read about this interesting spell," he started and looked the Black into the eye. "It was an pretty innocent spell to dilute blood. A favourite of medics," he wiped his finger clean on the collar of her robe. "But think what the effect would be when spoken over someone who's bleeding unstoppable?" he could see Walburga understood where he was going.

"I-I'll tell Dippet!" she squeaked and Tom smiled charming at her.

"Now would you? You really think I'll allow you?" he asked seriously. "It is really easy to have an accident in the forbidding forest." His smile fell while his eyes promised her a slow death.

"Y-you wouldn't."

"Don't kid yourself, I don't care you're a Black. There are more where you came from. I've heard Orion Black has been making a great name for himself," he threatened. It wasn't a secret she saw her second cousin as one of her favourite marriage candidates.

"N-no…" The woman tried but there was no force behind her voice. He knew he had her. "I thought… you didn't want him… anymore," she mumbled stalling.

"He's still mine!" Tom hissed and with a wave of his wand her leg snapped. Walburga screamed her lunges out.

"S-orry, I'm sorry!" she cried. "I asked… Burge and… Tupù…" Her voice changed into a whisper but the black haired teen had heard her. Mumbling a spell Black was released and fell on the floor, hard. Another bone had definitely been broken. Tom looked down at her and sneered in disgust.

-THTH-

Feeling numb Harry opened his eyes and stared at the all too familiar ceiling. 'What happened?' he wondered closing his eyes again as they hurt because of the bright light. 'Walburga!' His eyelids flew upwards again as he remembered what had happened. His breath quickened. 'Without Tom's protection I'm a sitting duck.' The sound of scribbling attracted his attention and he turned his head slightly to the right. A wave of relief washed over him as he saw the Head Boy sitting beside him. The black haired teen was leaning forwards while letting his quill scratch over a notebook that was being supported by another chair turned towards him. "T-" His throat felt like it was on fire but the other had heard him.

"Marvolo!" The quill and the notebook got dropped and Tom's hands shifted to his face. "How are you feeling?"

"H-ur…" He couldn't talk it hurt too much. With a worried expression Tom took the cup he had been drinking water from and pushed it against his lips. Gratefully the youngster drunk the liquid until the last drop.

"Tom…" Harry whispered. A higher tone still hurt his sensitive throat.

"I'm here."

"Walbu-"

"She already got what she deserved." Blue eyes widened in panic.

"She's… dead?" Tom smirked.

"No, shé isn't dead," he emphasized on the 'she' but Harry let it slip. All of a sudden he felt so tired and yawned.

"Sleep, you need it," the older teen whispered while stroking his hair in soothing movements.

"Tom," Harry mumbled again closing his eyes but they shot open again when he felt a pair of lips on his.

"Don't ever ignore me again!" The black haired teen warned him before kissing him for a second time. Harry's brain told him that was what Tom had been mad about, but he was too sleepy to care. Feeling the other dot over him, he let the darkness claim him again.

-THTH-

The next day Harry was eating his lunch when Tom entered the infirmary. "You look well," the Head Boy stated as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Not thanks to you," the youngster mumbled but the other had heard him.

"You're angry," Tom stated and Harry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Quietly, he continued eating until his wrist got grabbed mid air. He glared at his captor and the black haired teen leaned forward. With his face only an inch from the other's, Harry was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Stop it!" he demanded while pushing the future Dark Lord backwards, but his other hand also got captured. Tom forced his lips against his and Harry forcefully turned his face. "I'm eating, don't do that!" he stated and the Head Boy straightened a little but didn't release his hold on the other.

"Why are you angry?" Tom asked curious and the brunet looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"Why am I angry? I'll tell you why I'm angry! Someone tried to kill me all because you start ignoring me for no apparent reason!" Brown eyes narrowed.

"I'm not the guilty one here." Harry looked at him in disbelieve.

"You're not? Then whose fault it this?"

"Walburga," came the response without the slightest hesitation.

"And why did she try to kill me?" The brunet felt like he was helping a little kid find the answer on a question himself. A sneer pulled at Tom's lips but he didn't let it show.

"She still had the impression she was in control."

'What?!' Harry yelled inside his head. "She wouldn't have thought that if you hadn't fed her... disillusion," he said lacking a better word, but it seemed the right one to say to the black haired teen.

"A Black always needs... a different approach." Tom finally released his wrists and leaned backwards against the chair support. Harry could only stare at him.

'He really doesn't get it, does he?'

"Don't worry, I won't let anybody hurt you ever again," the future Dark Lord promised with a small smile.

"Maybe I should let professor Stocks predict my future again, so you can know when to be attentive," Harry answered sarcastic. 'If anybody is going to hurt me, it will be you!'

"That won't be necessary," Tom answered without a doubt.

'Being angry at him is really useless!' Harry thought frustrated as they heard a door open. They watched Dumbledore enter and walk over to them. Tom openly glared at the professor but didn't say a word.

"Good to see you awake, Marvolo and I see Tom's visiting," the future Headmaster smiled.

"Professor Dumbledore, I didn't expect a visit from you," Harry answered honestly, having forgotten his anger immediately. Tom grumbled something but the youngster ignored him.

"Of course, I was very worried about you." The normally sparkling blue eyes glanced at Tom without discretion.

"Thank you, I'm doing fine." He felt a hand crawled on the bed and watched how the Head Boy slipped his hand into his. His eyebrow rose in astonishment before rolling his eyes. Clearly, this display was to appease Dumbledore. 'Does he really think Tom did this to me?' he wondered and turned back to the future Headmaster. Surprised he saw the blue eyes fixated on the entwined hands. 'Clearly he does. The Dumbledore I know wouldn't be this obvious.' Both visitors stayed until the next bell rang and then were trying to make the other leave first. In the end, Dumbledore sacrificed his pride and left first, telling Tom he expected him to be on time for his next class. Tom returned a last time to the bed and gave Harry a kiss before finally departing himself.

-THTH-

After a week Harry got discharged and Tom had told him to wait for him at the infirmary. The Head Boy would pick him up between classes. Since he had woken up the black haired teen had been glued to him again and he had giving up on being angry at him. It was useless if Tom didn't believe it to be his fault, no matter how hard Harry tried to make him see reason and he had tried. He knew he should still be angry, but he also knew he shouldn't be pushing Tom's buttons, yet. Now, it felt like before, like they had never ignored each other, but Harry realized he still didn't know what had triggered Tom's anger in the first place. Every time he thought about it, there was something in the back of his mind that he couldn't remember. He would have to ask, since he had to know how to avoid this from happening again in the future. He heard the bell and got up. Knowing Tom, he would be here in a couple of minutes. "You're ready?" The black haired teen asked the moment he saw him. With a small smile, Harry nodded and walked to the other who greeted him with a kiss. He hated that he had missed those simple kisses and felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. Tom laughed at the usual redness and kissed him again.

"Come on, Parkinson has been bugging Malfoy long enough." This surprised Harry since his classmate hadn't visited him.

"Ignatius' worried?" Tom glanced surprised at him as they were walking through the corridor. "He didn't visit so I…"

"Nobody got permission to visit," the future Dark Lord interrupted him and Harry couldn't help but wonder whose permission they failed to obtain.

"You visited me," he pried.

"Of course," but didn't get more. "I'm Head Boy and your boyfriend," Tom continued and smirked seeing the blush appear again.

"Abraxas' my cousin."

"He visited a couple of times when you were asleep." Harry realized he wouldn't get the answers he wanted if he didn't ask the question straight out.

"Was it you who forbid anyone to visit me?" The black haired teen smirked again, knowing this was the question he wanted an answer too.

"Yes."

"Why?" Tom gave him an odd look.

"They tried to kill you!" Harry slumped a little. That was true of course. The black haired teen had only acted in his best interests.

"Did they found out who they were?"

"No, but I did. I only need to know if you remember with how many they were."

"Euh… Three… one of them was Walburga… Did you hurt her?" Harry felt fear catch his heart. 'Sirius!'

"She deserved more," Tom spat angry making the brunet hope.

'She's still alive, that's the most important.' "And the other two." Now the future Dark Lord glanced at him with a smirk, which was enough. Harry realized those two weren't as lucky as his Godfather's mom. 'They weren't in the infirmary. Did he hurt them so much they were sent home?' he wondered sliding his eyes from the Head Boy to the entrance of the Slytherin house. Tom opened the wall and played gentleman letting him enter first. In the common room Ignatius immediately ran towards him, just holding himself back from hugging his charge.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I should have never left you alone," Parkinson whined letting his eyes beg for forgiveness.

"It wasn't your fault." Harry glanced at Tom who stood beside him but he only stared emotionless at his minion. "I understand that you wouldn't go against Tom." Surprised, the emotionless face raised its eyebrows and the brown eyes turned to him. "Nobody could have known our 'Lord's' fan club would try to kill me," he noted a smirk appear on the once emotionless face. Harry had expected him to like it when he called him Lord. He was correct.

"Still, I'm sorry," he turned his attention back to Ignatius and smiled friendly.

"Don't worry about it." Tom's hand pushed against his back informing him he wanted to continue to his room. "Excuse us," he apologized for both of them, before letting the hand lead him away from Parkinson. He nodded at Abraxas who was looking at them as they passed him. The blond smiled his usual smile and Harry could feel his eyes lingering on them until a wall disrupted him. "Tom?" The brunet asked as the Head Boy pushed him into his room. The door got closed with a kick of the black haired teen's feet and Tom attacked him. Before he realized what had happened the Boy-Who-Lived was lying underneath the future Dark Lord on his bed, getting the living daylight kissed out of him. They broke apart and Tom flicked his wand.

"Better!" The black haired teen groaned and trailed butterfly kisses from his chin to his neck where he started to nibble on the sensitive skin.

"T-om!" Harry panted pressing his body closer to the one on top of him. The Head Boy's hand slipped under his shirt finding his nipples. "To-oh!" Harry cried as the other's tongue suddenly licked his bellybutton. He could feel himself getting hard and looked through half open eyes at his pants. The bulge was clearly visible and he arched up brushing his dick against the equal hard one of Tom.

"Shit!" The black haired teen panted and Harry felt himself twitch at the warm breath stroking his tummy. He started to pull on the other's shirt wanting more skin contact. The Head Boy listened and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. Stretching his hand Harry wanted to pull him closer again but Tom took it in his own and stared down at him. Lust coloured the brown eyes and the youngster knew he liked this look the best on the future Dark Lord's face.

"Tom!" he moaned and the Head Boy brought the other's hand to his mouth and let his fingers slip in. "To-om!" Smirking a tongue twirled around the tips before letting them slip out again. Once more Harry arched up and let the two clothed dicks clash while the other briskly pulled his already half raised shirt over his head. He kept bucking up as those teasing hands slid over his now naked chest towards his belt and opened it. Locked in his lustful daze, Harry didn't notice Tom had undressed him completely until he felt his cock brush against the equal naked one of the black haired teen. The touch was almost enough to make him spill but the Head Boy clasped his dick stopping him. "Tom!" Harry whined as he felt those sinful lips attach to his neck again. His arms slipped around the Head Boy's neck nestling one hand in the black locks. Pulling the head upwards, he sloppy kissed the other and moaned into his mouth when Tom pressed their cocks together before stroking them. "Tom!"

"Mar-…" Almost like he had to keep himself from crying the youngster's name the Head Boy fiercely clamped his lips to Harry's. Harry could feel the other groan into his mouth as he came and followed soon after. Panting Tom rolled off him leaving one arm to lie across his chest. Closing his eyes Harry let his body calm down and suddenly it hit him what he had just done.

'I had sex with Tom!' Shocked his eyes flew open again and he stared at the drapes above his head. 'No, he didn't enter… Why do I see myself as the bottom?!' His breath quickened again and the hand on his chest removed itself.

"Marvolo?" Tom asked warily as he raised himself supporting on his elbow. Harry rapidly hid his face behind his hands. He could feel the warmth of the body next to him withdraw.

'No, I can't let him distant himself from me again!' "Embarrassed!" he peeped and felt the body stop before returning to him.

"First time?"

"Of course!" he looked over his fingers knowing his head was red enough to pass like being embarrassed. Hell, he was actually really embarrassed. Tom smiled, really smiled at him and pulled him against his chest.

"Then I'm glad I didn't go the whole way." Harry's face heated up again at the meaning of those words and hid his face in the Head Boy's chest, somehow that made him feel better.

-THTH-

Having come to accept what had happened Harry stared at Tom who was getting dressed. The black haired teen had ordered him to sleep until lunch. The older teen would go to the last class before lunch as they had both missed the previous one. Having only recently been discharged Harry had an excuse but Tom didn't, not that he would have a problem coming up with one. He watched the Head Boy check his books for the last time before turning towards him. As the other walked over to him, he raised his body to accept the kiss he knew was following. They broke apart and Tom made his way out. Sighing Harry fell backwards and stared aimlessly above him.

'How did this happen?' he cringe and closed his eyes. 'Ron's going to be right.' His thoughts couldn't be distracted. 'But it probably won't be rape.' Opening his eyes again he turned on his side and pulled his legs to his chest. 'I can't reject him, can I? No, he'll get pissed and last time that happened I got nearly killed.' Biting his lower lip he felt tears sting his eyes. 'It's going to happen and…' A tear ran over his cheek. '…I'll like it,' he hid his face in the pillow he was laying on and let his tears soak the fabric. 'I'm betraying everyone!' His hands crawled upwards and fisted the pillow on both sides of his head. 'I should kill him, not sleep with him!' Angry he raised himself and punched the soaked pillow. Huffing he kept punching it until he felt his anger lessen its strength. 'If only my made up future was reality…' He sighed wiping away the remains of his tears and stopped in the middle of his movement. 'Could I make it true?' "Maybe…" His head turned to the door where Tom had left through. 'No,' he turned back to the pillow. 'Can I stay with him my entire life?' His mind didn't allow him to throw away this idea. 'Can I stop him? Change his mind?' Biting his lip again, he knew it was impossible to remove his muggle hate. 'Maybe I can just stop him from killing everyone? But how?' Sighing he let his eyes wander. He got up pulling a sheet with him and wrapped it around his naked form. His eyes fell on Tom's desk and slowly he stepped towards it. Hesitating for a minute, he wondered if the future Dark Lord would have charmed the drawers. Reasoning this was also his room, his arm shot out from under the sheet and pulled the top drawer open. Letting out a heavy breath – he hadn't noticed he had been holding – he was happy nothing bad had happened. His fingers sneaked inside and pushed some papers around. Finding nothing of interest he went through to the next drawer and then the bottom one. In the last one he found a couple of letters. The acceptation letter of Hogwarts, two from his orphanage and a last one from Dumbledore. Surprised and slightly confused, he pulled the last one from its envelop and studied it. In astonishment his eyebrows rose.

Dumbledore had simple written: 'I refuse.' Confused he turned the paper around and around but that was all that was written.

'What could Tom have asked from him?' he wondered while putting the letter back and closing the drawer. Shaking his head he walked towards the dresser and went through it without luck. After searching the entire room the only odd thing he had found was Dumbledore's letter. "Tom would never let anything of importance lying around," he mumbled sitting back down on the bed. His eyes darted to the sheet around him and he realized he had been walking around in soiled sheets. "I need a shower!" he decided and let the sheet fall from his shoulders. He mumbled a cleaning spell to remove all the sticky sperm and dressed again. 'My stuff's still in the sixth year's dormitory,' he realized and checked the room a last time before leaving. He walked towards the common room turning to the door that led to the boys' dormitory. He found one boy in their shared room, the one whose name he just couldn't remember. He smiled friendly when his roommate turned towards him, having heard the door opening.

"Who are you?" The boy asked to his surprise.

"It's me, Marvolo." His roommate looked oddly at him.

"Didn't you have brown hair?"

"What?" Surprised Harry touched his locks and only now noted they were a lot shorter again. 'Tom dispelled my cover! When did he do that?' he wondered the last. "Just trying something new," he explained and walked towards his trunk turning his back to the other. He couldn't risk him also seeing his different eye colour or his scar. Gathering the things he needed, he moved to the bathroom and quickly cleaned himself.

-THTH-

Desperately Harry stared at his reflection. His hair looked like Ron's and his eyes were a mixture of blue and red. "I've never been good at these spells. We've always used a Polyjuice potion," he whined to his reflection. He dispelled the charms and sighed in defeat. "I need Tom."

-THTH-

Tom felt his anger rise and knocked down on the table. Abraxas looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Maybe he fell asleep," he suggested, wishing he hadn't when brown eyes turned murderously at him. The Head Boy got up, letting his chair scratch over the floor and strode out off the Great Hall.

'This is the second time!' he thought angry pushing past students of other houses. He walked straight towards his room and fisted his hands when his boy wasn't present. Hysterical, he twirled on his feet and breathing heavily he made his way towards the boys' dorms. "Marvolo!" His voice raged through the boy's room and to his surprise he got an answer.

"Tom?" A squeaky voice came from behind him. Turning to the noise, he registered it came from the bathroom.

"Marvolo!" he hissed angry.

"Tom! Are you alone?" Confused he blinked.

"Yes?" His anger was stabilizing.

"Don't laugh!" came the voice again before the door opened a little. His hand found itself around the wood and pulled the door entirely open. Shocked, he stared at the boy before him, his anger completely forgotten and burst out in laughter. "Don't laugh!" Marvolo screamed trying to hid his face. It didn't help as it was his hair that looked funny. Brown eyes focused on the pink locks that turned green at the tips. "I've never used a spell to change my appearance only potions!" Marvolo whined. "Why did you have to drop my alias?!" Tom forced a smirk on his face.

"You look best natural." Cheeks cornered by pink-green hair turned red. Biting down another wave of laughter, the Head Boy pulled out his wand and changed his boy's appearance to his alias. The youngster immediately checked himself in the mirror and sighed in relief.

"Thanks, you have no idea how long I've been here."

"Long enough to miss half of lunch," Tom reminded himself why he had been mad and got a look full disbelieve.

"No."

"Yes."

"No, you're serious?" He nodded.

"Come we need to go if you still want something to eat," he took his boy's hand in his own and pulled him to the Great Hall.

"Oh Merlin, you weren't kidding." Tom couldn't help but laugh seeing the youngster's face. "Sorry, you had to wait," Marvolo quickly apologized and warmth spread through the black haired teen's body.

'He has learned,' he thought fondly leading his boy to their seats.

-THTH-

Tom followed his boy around his room, making sure Marvolo didn't mess up all of his papers and clothes. "Can I borrow a notebook?" the brunet turned to him and the Head Boy leaned past him to open one of his drawers. He noted his boy stiffen a little and smirked guessing he was still embarrassed. He withdrew an empty pad and held it next to his face.

"What do I get for it?" he teased and watched with pleasure how the blue orbs widened for a second before the boy got a teasing smile of his own. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and gave him pecks on the lips. With calculated pressure Marvolo changed the pecks into real kisses until Tom desperately wanted more. He raised his boy and sat him on the desk while letting his tongue enter the known cavern.

"Hn, Tom… Ignatius... is waiting," he sighed the last and leaned in for the next kiss. The Head Boy chuckled and indulged him. A last peck and he released his boy by stepping backwards. "Tease!" Marvolo pouted but got on his feet and grabbed the things he had dropped. "I'll be back at nine," he announced but his eyes clearly asked permission, which he got. Happily the brunet skipped out of the room and Tom couldn't help but smile. He knew he was in deep, but he didn't care anymore. It felt right to be with Marvolo. Even the part that had been against the boy had shut up. Marvolo belonged to him, only him and would never betray him. Sure, he could be stubborn but that was a good quality. It would keep him by his side. Nobody would be able to change his mind in leaving him. He smiled as he remembered that was how the brunet had described his future self. Yes, Marvolo was meant to stay. He only wished he knew his real name. He couldn't help himself, he wouldn't want to do anything that could hurt the future 'Marvolo'. If he knew his name he could protect the boy from birth but he also understood that his boy wouldn't risk it. Not yet that is. He counted on the brunet spilling his secrets in the future. Smirking he sat down at his desk and pulled out his own homework.

-THTH-

"So, everything's okay again between you two?" Ignatius had to ask while they walked towards the library. Harry smiled happily.

"Even better," he had decided to make his fake future the real one and was enjoying doing so.

"Good to hear. Well, even if you two have another fight I know nobody would dare to touch a hair on your head. Professor Stocks won't be predicting your death for a second time." Parkinson opened the library door and let him enter first.

"What do you mean?" he lowered his voice as the librarian gave him a warning look. They walked to the back where the watcher couldn't see or hear them.

"Don't you know?" Harry shook his head. "Burge and Tupù have had an unfortunate accident in the forbidden forest," Ignatius informed him and his eyes widened. "They didn't survive."

"You don't think Tom…" He was shaking his head in denial. Parkinson sighed.

"The facts are that when our Lord came back from the infirmary after visiting you for the first time, he started… punishing everyone in the common room before ordering everyone out. Only he and Walburga Black stayed behind and when we were allowed inside again, the woman was lying on the ground, dressed in bloody clothes and with multiple broken bones. Two days after, Burge and Tupù were found in the forbidden forest. Their bodies were found shredded into pieces, completely unrecognized, they only found out they were Slytherins because of their robes. The bodies had to be identified by taking attendances of every one of us." Harry was now shaking his head fiercely while fisting his hands.

"He wouldn't…" He mumbled before remembering about the diary and the Gaunt ring. "He would…" Ignatius nodded sadly. 'He already has… and his soul is already incomplete,' Harry suddenly felt completely lost. Would he be able to stop Tom from splitting his soul even more?

"Look at it positively; you're the safest person in Hogwarts." His classmate tried to cheer him up. Harry sneered at that.

"What happened to Walburga?" he had to ask.

"Her family took her out of school for the time being. She even refused to go to the infirmary," Ignatius answered.

'Because I was there...' Harry sighed. "Let's just get on with our report." The other boy nodded and dropped his bag on a table before disappearing between the book racks. Sighing the brunet dropped down on a chair.

-THTH-

After bidding goodnight to Ignatius, Harry slowly walked to the Head Boy's quarters. He stopped before the door and stared at it. 'I have to ask him,' he thought and sighed. His hand grabbed the handle and he noticed he was quivering. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and entered. He found Tom laying on his bed while flipping through a book. The black haired teen looked up from his page and a smile appeared on his face but it disappeared again when he noticed Harry's expression.

"What's wrong?" Shivers ran up his arms as the brunet stepped closer to the bed.

"Tom…" 'How am I going to ask this? Did you kill them?' The blue eyes avoided looking at the teen on the bed. "I heard about the two students that died in the forbidden forest." Now he did forced his orbs on the other. He wanted to see his reaction. The Head Boy only patted the space beside him and against his better judgment he listened. He felt the bed dip under him while his back was aimed at the future Dark Lord. Arms pulled him backwards against a chest and he let himself be laid down. Tom didn't say a word, instead he seemed to be waiting for the youngster to continue. "Did…" Harry pressed his eyes closed and quickly rambled. "Did you kill them?" he could feel his heart start a marathon and his breathing accelerated. He felt Tom move under him, making him turn around and hands grabbed his head. Knowing he had to open his eyes again, he slowly raised his eyelids and looked straight into brown orbs.

"Yes," the future Dark Lord answered seriously but calm. In shock, Harry's mouth flew open but no word left his throat. He scooted backwards and for the first time since who knows when, he felt scared. His mind was screaming at him. He should have seen this coming. Tom was Voldemort! And nothing he did would change that. He'd have to kill him.

"They tried to kill you!" The Head Boy raised his voice while crawling after him.

"But they didn't! They… you…" He didn't know what to do anymore and tumbled of the bed.

"Marvolo!" Tom's voice sounded worried and desperately he looked up. He was begging the Head Boy to take back his words. Of course that wouldn't happen, instead hands found themselves back on his cheeks and lips pressed against his. The kiss was bitter but he let it continue. The hands moved to his waist and pulled him back on the bed.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," Tom promised sweetly while wiping away a tear that had fallen from Harry's eyes.

"Don't…don't kill, please don't kill," he mumbled unable to keep more tears from falling. Tom shot him a hurt look and the brunet pushed him of him. "I-I can't… stay with someone who takes human lives like they are nothing." Again the hands found themselves around him and he wanted to push them of him for a second time, but instead they pulled him against the Head Boy's chest.

"I've only killed people who deserved it," he mumbled as explanation but Harry shook his head.

"One person can't decide who's allowed to live and who isn't," he sniffed and a hand pushed his chin upwards. Blue met brown.

"What if only one person can see how that person really is? Should he just let him live knowing he would continue hurting other people?"

"Who says that person can't change?"

"People can't change. Deep down they're always the same."

"No, people can change. They just need a chance." Tom shook his head. He wouldn't believe him and Harry was certain if anyone else was saying the things he was, he would already be dead. "Promise me you won't kill any more people!" he demanded and the future Dark Lord looked surprised back at him. His brown eyes narrowed doubtful while the brunet begged him with his eyes.

"I can't promise you that," he answered in the end while untangling himself from the youngster. Without a word, the black haired teen moved to his side of the bed and returned to his book. Harry could only stare lost at him.

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**First** **of all I want to thank Threadbare Threnody and Nightmare's Court, they've been very helpful. Second, of course thank you to all my reviewers and now let's continue to the story. The love-bug has bitten our boys.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

The next couple of days both of them acted like they used too, their conversation seemly forgotten. But Tom could catch his boy giving him pleading looks when he thought he wasn't paying attention. Sighing, he dropped the book he was scanning through on the table before him and leaned backwards in his chair. He was sitting in the library doing his homework while Marvolo was continuing the paper he had been busy with the past two days. The one for which he had been paired up with the Parkinson boy. He watched the brunet laugh at something his partner said and he flare of jealousy rose. He really didn't like how close the two of them had become. He almost wanted to go over and settle himself between them. Sighing again, Tom shook his head. He couldn't believe how the boy had gotten to him. He was actually starting to fear the moment he would give in to him and desert from the path he had planned for himself. It had already started with the 'not kill' topic, what would be next? 'I can't stop killing! I need to kill to create more horcruxes!' he nodded to himself. He knew what he had to do. He had to make his boy see it his way. Maybe let him experience the evilness of muggles for himself. He nodded to himself and blinked surprised when a couple of arms slipped over his shoulders. Only one person would dare to do that.

"We're done," Marvolo practically whispered in his ear and he felt a shiver run over his spine. "Are you almost done?" He turned half of his body around and pulled the brunet on his lap.

"I can continue in our room," he answered while leaning forwards and captured the youngster's lips in a quick kiss. It surprised him he had referred to his room as 'our'.

"Let's go then," Marvolo smiled sweetly and pecked him on the lips before slipping from his lap. Tom also got up and his eyes slipped to Parkinson who was standing behind his boy. His minion got into action and picked up the book and rushed to put it back in its place on the bookstand. Marvolo looked a little annoyed at his classmate's back but didn't voice his disapproval. Wanting those eyes on him, Tom laid his arms around him, demanding his attention. Blue eyes turned to him and he wished they were green instead. They just stared at each other until Parkinson returned. Tom's eyes slid to his minion's and gave him the clear order to disappear, which he did. Afterwards, he turned his boy around, grabbed his hand and caressed the back with his fingers. He frowned when he felt a large scar on the boy's hand. Raising their entwined hands, he read to his surprise a whole sentence. 'I must not tell lies.' His grip tightened and the brunet made a surprised sound. The hand got pulled from his grip and he watched the youngster quickly mumbled a glamour charm. "Who did that?!" he hissed and the blue eyes avoided looking at him. Clearly the brunet hadn't want him to see that sentence. He felt enraged. Hadn't he made it more than clear nobody was to hurt, even touch his property? "Who did that?!" he demanded again, grabbing the scarred hand again. It infuriated him that with the charm, there was not a sign of the scar. 'How long has he had it?' he wondered and gritted his teeth.

"I got it last year," Marvolo finally answered.

"How?" he insisted and got an annoyed look.

"A professor, who used ancient torture methods during detention." His voice lessened in volume with every word. Tom's grip tightened and his boy pulled himself free again. "That hurts!" he said accusing and stepped forward indicating he wanted to continue to the Slytherin house.

"Why?" The Head Boy didn't move one step. The youngster turned to him and sighed.

"Because I was telling the truth." Tom sneered at that. He wrapped his arm around his boy and pulled him close.

"She won't hurt you, I'll make sure of that."

"Yeah, sure." Tom ignored the sarcastic reply and glanced back at the hand.

"Why had you removed the charm?" he asked a little confused. It was clear Marvolo didn't want anyone to see the scar, but then, why had he remove the charm?

"Ignatius was whining about scars. I showed it to stop him." The Head Boy frowned at that.

"Why didn't you just show the scar on your forehead?" 'I'm certain that's the one Parkinson wanted to know the story behind.' The brunet stiffened.

"Let's not talk about that," he answered icy. Intrigued, Tom raised an eyebrow, but was wise enough to keep his questions for another time.

-THTH-

"Tom?" Harry asked as he crawled into bed. He felt a little guilty about before. The Head Boy had tried to comfort him, in a way only Tom could, the entire way to their room. The black haired teen waved his wand at him and he saw his hair locks shrink. 'I've got to get his mind on something else.' "How accepted are gay couples in this time?" Eyebrows rose surprised at him. Tom walked over to his side of the bed and joined him in it.

"Generally it's accepted. Only mudbloods are against it because of the muggles' point of view," he answered while letting the youngster slip between his arms.

"Muggleborns!" Harry whispered not liking the way the other addressed them but Tom ignored him.

"That's also why we have to watch our behaviour when we're in muggles' towns," he continued instead not hiding his disgust.

"That's a normal human reaction. Nobody likes it when something new comes along and disrupts your usual way of thinking," Harry defended and the black haired teen sneered.

"Could be, but they aren't smart enough to see changes have to be made to continue growing as a species."

"Look who's talking." Tom looked surprised at him and he realized he had said it aloud. 'Guess I should just continue now.' "I ask you to stop killing and you freak out." The future Dark Lord opened his lips to retort but he silenced him with his hand. "How can a species keep growing, if you kill everyone who doesn't see it your way?" he challenged and removed his hand to hear the answer.

"Removing the obstacle that's keeping your people from growing will benefit them."

"Killing one will make more stand up and before you know it, your people are split in two and killing each other until almost none are left." Tom glared at him.

"Letting the first one live will also lead to that. Better to stop them with the first, then waiting until it's too late!" But Harry wasn't backing off.

"Fear will not always keep them in place, just another one has to stand up and all your problems start again. But if you could change the first one's mind, others won't get the idea to stand up against you," he could see the doubt in the other's eyes.

"What if his mind isn't changeable."

"Money can buy a lot and I'm certain you know enough dark magic to get your way." Now Tom raised his eyebrows in astonishment.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Harry pouted instead of replying and made the other sigh. "If that person changes his mind so suddenly the others will think he's under the Imperius curse." At that, the Boy-Who-Lived rolled his eyes.

"I've seen people under the Imperius curse and do you think anyone doubted their sanity?" Hearing this Tom narrowed his eyes in concentration.

"If that's true then… I guess that person could still be useful alive." Harry eagerly nodded and a small smile formed on his lips.

'I've got him!'

"I'll have to test that theory," the future Dark Lord aimed his charming smile at him and his smile fell.

"W-what?!" 'What did I just do?'

-THTH-

"Marvolo, get up!" Tom yelled at the sleeping boy whose eyes shot open. Painfully Harry blinked at the light and looked confused up at the one who had brutally awoken him. "There's only a quarter of an hour left before breakfast." Harry blinked again before his eyes widened and he tumbled out of bed. Tom chuckled at him as he helped him up and waved his wand before his eyes. "Use the bathroom in the boys' dorm, I'll be waiting in the common room." And the Head Boy walked out of the room. In a frenzy Harry got himself ready and ten minutes later stood panting before the Head Boy. "Good, I'm hungry." Tom got up from the couch and pulled him with him. They took their seats next to Abraxas and started scooping their plates full. Harry noted the blond glancing at the professors' table every couple of minutes and let his curiosity take the better of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Malfoy turned surprised at him.

"What?"

"What's wrong? You keep looking at the professors' table," he knew he had also drawn Tom's attention.

"Oh, well, have you noticed that professor Dumbledore isn't here? There's a rumour going around he's taking the Grindelwald thing in his own hands," he explained his sudden interest in the future Headmaster and Harry noted the greyish eyes were looking past him.

'Tom's interested in Dumbledore!' he realized and turned to the Head Boy.

"It's said that Dumbledore knows Grindelwald personally," Abraxas continued and Tom's expression turned thoughtful. Harry didn't know what to think about this. The future Head Boy was already conscious of the threat the professor visualized. What could this information mean to the black haired teen? His hunger had lessened but he kept eating until Ignatius and Alex showed up to take him to class.

-THTH-

With the corner of his mouth raised Tom looked at the Hufflepuff who was standing before him waiting for instructions. "Steal a handful of Billywig stings from the potion's cabinet!" he ordered her and watched her turn around before speeding off. Satisfied he smiled. 'If this works I'll have to thank Marvolo plenty tonight,' he thought letting his lips slip into a smirk. He sat down and let his eyes scan through the room. Without a problem he could imagine the circle and cauldron in the middle of the room and smiled lightly imagining his boy appearing in the centre of it all. 'A lot has happened since then.' His smile enlarged. His life before the boy didn't seem to fit with reality anymore. 'My last chance…' His thoughts brought him to the three words that had filled his mind before he had voiced the incantation for the first time. Sighing he turned back to the door checking of his little puppet had already returned. She hadn't. Pulling out the book he had hiding in his robe, he flipped it open where he had bookmarked it.

Half an hour later the Hufflepuff interrupted his reading. In her daze she walked towards him and reached him the Billywig stings. With a smirk he accepted them letting his eyes rest on the girl, but she didn't seem aware of her surroundings. "Get back in the corridor!" he pulled out his wand and followed her through the doorway. He stopped right behind it hiding behind the open door and waved his wand mumbling the counter spell. With one step he was again in the classroom and peeked into the hallway. The girl was looking confused around before decided to leave probably returnig to her house. 'I'll keep an eye on her and if she doesn't remember…' He smirked insanely before leaving himself. Wandering through the castle he noted students populating the corridors and suddenly had the urge to see Marvolo. It was time for lunch anyway. He turned one corner after the other, letting his feet lead him to the brunet. Seeing the familiar back he slowed down, not to look to eager, but that thought got lost in blue eyes.

"Tom! What are you doing here? Is study already over?" he nodded, hypnotizing looking at those kissable lips. "To-hmm," he attacked his boy's mouth without caring who was standing around them. He took in the fragrance that sneaked up his nostrils, let it take over his senses and dreaded the moment his lunges screamed for air. Having to listen to his body in the end, he released those lips, moved backwards and watched through barely opened eyes how Marvolo followed him trying to recreate the connection. Getting his common sense back the boy quickly retreated, blushing madly.

"Let's go, you're hungry, aren't you?" The brunet nodded smiling brightly. 'My last chance,' Tom thought fondly.

-THTH-

"Stop looking at me like that!" Harry whined at Ignatius who was smiling teasingly at him.

"I'm not," the Parkinson retorted with the smile still in place. The brunet glared playfully at him knowing he hadn't heard the last of it yet. He was already surprised his guard wasn't asking about his scars again. He knew Ignatius was curious about his lightning bolt-shape scar, but he wasn't ready to talk about that. What could he say anyway? He had thought about putting a glamour charm on it, but figured everyone had probably already seen it by now. "You two…"

"Ignatius please!" Alex yelled annoyed.

'That's what you get irritating the boy for half a day,' Harry thought smugly as Parkinson gave his friend an innocent look.

"I'm just saying someone is going to get lucky tonight." His cheeks heated up on cue, making his friend smirk widely. "So tell me, have you two done it yet?"

"Ignatius," Harry yelled incensed as Crabbe rolled his eyes.

"I rather don't know…" Alex mumbled while opening the way to their common room and got a pout.

"You're no fun," Parkinson whined and Harry escaped under Crabbe's arm into the room. While scanning through the room, Tom suddenly stood before him and pulled him by the front of his robe to their room. Before the door had closed, their lips were already locked together. Harry could feel the Head Boy's arousal and hated himself for hardening himself. His mind informed him that the future Dark Lord could only be this happy when something bad had happened, but his body didn't care. It only wanted to enjoy the happiness that was aimed at him. Skilful fingers popped open his robe and he moaned as the black haired teen attacked his neck. He registered both of them were losing pieces of their wardrobe and his feet betrayed his mind as they stepped backwards to the bed. With a little push of the Head Boy, he fell down letting out a short squeak that got smothered by fingers stabbing through his lips. He sucked and licked at them while the last of his clothes got removed. The skin on skin contact made him hard to his limit and he growled around the fingers. Tom smirked at him and let his free fingers slid over the other's arm until they could entwine with the youngster's. He moved Harry's hand to his hard length and the brunet's cheeks flared when he realized what the Head Boy wanted. Blushing fiercely, he wrapped his shivering hand around Tom's cock and started carefully stroking it. The black haired teen's hand had already moved on to his own length and was imitating Harry's movement. The other fingers slipped from his mouth and also started on their descending. Every place those fingers touched felt like a spark, making the youngster close to releasing.

"To-om!" he panted and increased his pace on the Head Boy's length who groaned in approval. Suddenly, the wandering fingers reached his ass and one slipped inside his rectum. With a surprised squeak Harry came hard. Almost immediately Tom followed him and collapsed on top of him. After calming down a little the black haired teen rolled off him and summoned his wand from somewhere in the pile of clothes on the ground. Harry watched it fly towards its owner without the slightest sense of worry. Tom murmured them clean and the youngster sneaked closer to him. The only thing he could do was smile stupidly up at the future Dark Lord.

"Not embarrassed anymore?" A smirk got shot at him and he started blushing madly. Hiding his face in the other's chest, Harry mumbled an excuse that was lost in the older teen's flesh. He could feel Tom laugh and embrace him.

"I'm hungry!" The brunet suddenly announced peering up. The Head Boy kept smiling and pecked him on the lips before releasing him.

"Then we better go to the Great Hall." Harry couldn't help but notice that Tom couldn't seem to get the smile of his face. He kissed that smile and let his body crawl on top of the other. The black haired teen let him and he ravished his mouth as if he would die not tasting him. Tom's hands travelled over his body and pinched his buttocks. Harry rubbed against him feeling himself harden again and a finger encircled his hole. He stiffened when the tip entered while losing his semi-hard on.

"Tom?" he pleaded and with a sigh the Head Boy retreated.

"Turning me on and then backing down..." he sighed and now the brunet felt bad.

"Sorry, I..." he got silenced by a sweet kiss.

"I'm teasing. We were going to have dinner, weren't we?" Harry pouted at that while sliding backwards off the older teen's legs. He watched the other stand up and search through the clothes on the floor for his. His face got serious as he observed the Head Boy.

'How can he be evil when he smiles like that?'

-THTH-

Holding Marvolo's wrist, Tom made his way to their seats at the Slytherin table. His eyes glanced to the Hufflepuff's and slid over his victim. She looked normal, nobody seemed to notice something odd about her. He smirked and sat down. His brown orbs moved to his boy, who had already started piling food onto his plate. 'He wasn't lying when he said he was hungry, but still he would have gone for a second round.' The smirk stayed glued to his lips until he noted an owl fly towards him. Somehow he knew it was meant for him, which was odd since he didn't get a lot of mail. He watched the letter drop in front of him onto his still empty plate. Observing the letter he decided it wasn't hexed and picked it up. Turning it around, he recognized the seal immediately. 'Spave!' His eyebrows rose pleasantly surprised. Okay, he didn't like the hypocrite but he would come in handy.

"You're not opening it?" Marvolo asked and he turned to him with his charming smile in place.

"It's nothing important." His boy clearly didn't believe him and frowned at him. "Eat!" It sounded more like an order than he meant too. The brunet gave him a last look before returning to his dinner. The rest of the evening, he could feel that look on him but Marvolo never asked him about the letter. Only when the boy had left to take a shower did he open it. 'A dinner invitation... Christmas holidays...' His mind started to brainstorm about how he would get what he wanted. 'With Spave under my control it will be easier to find people with the same opinion as me,' he ticked the side of the letter against his lip. 'That means getting close to Spave without anybody near and I'll need to make sure he acts normal while under the Imperius curse. More testing,' he decided in the end and turned to the door that opened. He watched his boy walked in with water still dripping from his hair and quickly pushed the letter into his pocket. "You need to dry your hair thoroughly," Tom sighed walking towards the youngster and raise the towel hanging around his neck. Roughly, he ruffled through the locks before removing the towel. Marvolo pouted at him before stealing a quick kiss. Surprised by the brunet's boldness the Head Boy leaned backwards. He gathered his wit again and looked at the boy smiling innocently up at him. 'Should I tell him?' "I'll go shower. I expect you in bed when I get back." The brunet nodded. He passed him while gathering his bathroom utilities before leaving.

-THTH-

Harry sighed as he watched Tom leave. He really wanted to know what was in that letter, but he had seen that the older teen had pushed it into his pocket when he entered. Glancing at the bed he decided it would be best if he followed the future Dark Lord's order. He still valued his life even if they were practically banging each other. He was nearly asleep when Tom returned and only opened his eyes to watch the other slip next to him and snuggle closer.

-THTH-

"What are you doing for the Christmas holidays?" Ignatius asked Harry as they were walking to their next class. Alex also seemed to be interested as his face curved a little towards him.

"Euh," Now that he thought about it, he didn't have a clue.

"Depends on Tom," he answered truthfully in the end. Crabbe nodded approvingly, but didn't utter one word while Parkinson started wiggling his eyebrows.

"So, planning a romantic rendez-vous?" Harry gave him a teasing glare before the Head Boy caught his eye. He couldn't help speeding up a little, making Ignatius snicker and greedy accepted the kiss he received.

"What brings you here?" he asked with a small blush as Tom caressed his left cheek.

"You..."

"Oh please!" Abraxas interrupted them and pointed behind him. "We're having class over there since a small accident happened in our regular room." Harry glared at him for bursting his bubble, before staring back into Tom's dark eyes, feeling himself drown in them. He knew it was bad but lately he didn't seem to care anymore. The only thing that mattered was having the teenager near him. And stopping him from becoming Voldemort seemed a given.

"What accident?" The Head Boy shrugged his shoulders. 'If he doesn't find it interesting, he didn't do it,' Harry happily concluded.

"Class' starting," Alex informed them and Tom nodded.

"I'll pick you up for lunch," he stated before kissing him goodbye. The entire hour Harry's lips felt tingly.

-THTH-

"Tom?" The Head Boy's eyes shot up from the page he was reading to the boy sitting in front of him. They were doing their homework in the library. "What are we going to do during the Christmas holiday?" Tom couldn't help but raise his eyebrows that was a question he hadn't seen coming.

"We're going to Wool's Orphanage," he stated while his eyes dropped back to the page he had been reading.

"What? I thought you didn't like it there?" Marvolo asked in surprised and the eyes shot up again.

"I don't." But for his plans to succeed it would be safer outside of Hogwarts, where Dumbledore wouldn't be watching his every move. His boy was of course coming with him.

"Then why don't we stay here?" His eyes got an annoyed expression and Marvolo was smart enough to hide his face in his notebook. "Will they let me stay?" The brunet asked his voice almost a whisper.

"Of course." And with that the conversation was over. He knew his boy's curiosity would be unsatisfied but he knew Marvolo knew his limits. They kept working in silence until a person stopped before their table. Surprised and curious as to who would dare to interrupt their study session, both of them looked up.

"Are you Marvolo Remus?" The girl, a Gryffindor asked completely ignoring the Slytherin Head Boy.

"Yes." Tom frowned as his boy smiled friendly up at the girl, who was looking him up and down without hiding it.

"May we know why you are disturbing us, Augusta?" The black haired teen forced his charming smile on his face and for the first time the girl seemed to notice him.

"Of course, professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his chambers," she addressed the brunet again before turning around and walking away.

"Okay, that was weird," Marvolo stated as he watched the Gryffindor disappear around a bookshelf. "Who was that?" The boy asked turning back to him.

"Augusta Hall, a pureblood. She's been engaged from birth to Alfred Longbottom." The blue eyes widened in shock and glanced back at the bookshelf where the girl had disappeared behind. "You know someone she's related too?" Tom smirked and to his surprise saw his boy smile.

"Yes..., a friend." Now his eyebrows rose. He almost wanted to ask if he missed his friend but stopped himself. It would be better not to know. His boy belonged with him in this time! "I better don't keep Dumbledore waiting," Marvolo announced as he got up. "Will you watch my stuff?" he pouted cutely and Tom couldn't help but roll his eyes before nodding. He watched how his boy departed and frowned.

"What could Dumbledore want from him?" he wondered, resisting to jump up and stalk after his boy.

-THTH-

"You wanted to see me professor?" Harry asked while entering Dumbledore's private chambers.

"Ah, yes, sit down my boy. You want a lemon snap." The brunet had to admit, he felt relieved to see the future Headmaster act familiar. He was even offering him some odd looking candy. "How has your first month at Hogwarts been?" The professor asked with a smile while waving his student to the chair in front of his desk.

'It's already been a month?' Harry couldn't help but realize in surprise as he accepted to offered seat. "It's been... different," he answered truthfully and the older wizard nodded in understanding.

"In a good way I hope..." Dumbledore chuckled before continuing. "I also wanted to apologize for my absent these last two weeks. I try to make it a habit of checking up on the new students." Knowing his Headmaster longer than today Harry realized all too quickly he wanted something from him. In the future the wizard would be better at dressing up his intentions.

"Apology accepted, I'm not a Gryffindor anyway," he wondered how the other would go about getting to the subject he wanted.

"That's true, but I'm glad Mr Riddle took care of you. I must say you and Tom have become surprisingly close." Harry suppressed a smile. He should have known and looked the older man straight in the eye.

"Yes, we're dating." Only the slightest enlargement of those twinkling eyes showed him that the professor was surprised.

"That's great," Dumbledore said automatic. "I realize he mustn't be the easiest person to date, with his past and all."

'So, he's trying to find out what I know about him,' Harry noted and couldn't help but smile sadly. Even with Dumbledore's suspicion he wouldn't be able to stop Tom, no Voldemort. 'But I will!' he promised himself again and the sadness left his face. "I know, but I'm certain I can stop him from straying onto the wrong path." When he aimed his attention back to his Headmaster he met intrigued eyes.

"I hope so, my boy," Dumbledore nodded and smiled relieved. It was like something had been lifted from his shoulders. "Why I asked you to come. Headmaster Dippet has informed me about your situation and has asked me to find a solution so you can spend your Christmas holiday at home. Family is important in these times." The only thing Harry could do was blink in surprise. He hadn't really thought the professor had a real reason for calling him here. "As you know is it our deepest concern that something would happen to you with the bad omen."

"Bad omen?" he interrupted him. Dumbledore had lost him.

"The prediction you got a month ago?"

"Oh, yes..." 'Haven't I already survived that?' The professor smiled at his reaction.

"The only solution I see is escorting you the whole way home. Personally, since I have something to do in the neighbourhood." Harry blinked.

'This is going to ruin Tom's plan.' "Even on the train?"

"Oh, no only from the station to the Malfoy estate. I know, normally Abraxas has to call their house-elf when he arrives, but this time I'll accompany you both." Forcing a smile on his face Harry thanked his Headmaster.

"Tom must be waiting for you," he got released but before he could close the door Dumbledore called his name one last time. "Are you seeing Tom during Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Wish him a happy Christmas for me then." Harry nodded a little confused and finally let the door create a barrier between them.

'How am I going to explain this to Tom?' he bit his lip while walking back to the library.

"What did Dumbledore want?!" was the first thing that left the Head Boy's lips when he had reached their table.

"He wanted to inform me that he was going to accompany me to the Malfoy estate." Brown eyes widened. "He also wanted to confirm our relationship." Now the eyes narrowed and arms crawled around Harry's waist. With one sharp pull he found himself on the older teen's lap.

"What did you tell him?" Tom sounded a little mad and a frown settle on his forehead.

"That we're dating." The frown disappeared and a small smile appeared.

"Good boy." The future Dark Lord kissed him as reward.

"What are we going to do about the whole Malfoy thing?" Harry asked leaning his head forwards following the retreating lips of the other.

"Don't worry about that," Tom stopped his retreat and let the younger teen claim his lips again.

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter's up! Sorry for my grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

"Marvolo, are you coming or are you staying?!" Abraxas yelled through an open window from inside the Hogwarts express.

'It's still the same...' Harry noted with open mouth staring at the train. 'Maybe he's slower than in my time?'

"Marvolo!" The blond yelled again.

"I'm coming!" he yelled back and made his way to an entrance, towing his trunk with him. Tom had to keep a watchful eye on the first years to the Head Boy's annoyance, not that you noticed with him smiling sweetly at them. So, the black haired teen had put Malfoy in charge of settling in his 'cousin' on the train. When he reached the compartment that contained the blond, he found out his 'dear cousin' wasn't the only one occupying it. Two other seventh years were practically licking Abraxas boots.

"Help him minimize his things!" The blond ordered and the taller of the two unidentified minions rose from his seat. He took Harry's trunk and shrunk it before handing it back. "Really you should have asked Tom to do it," Abraxas continued as the trunk disappeared inside his pocket.

"He had to leave before I was done packing," he mumbled in defence and sat down on opposite side as far as possible. He chose to stare in front of him, instead of watching his 'cousin' being adored by his followers. The blue eyes stayed glued to the red fabric of the seat until the door to their compartment suddenly got thrown open. Surprised, he stared at a redhead. 'Weasley!' was the first thing that ran through his mind.

"Malfoy!" The Gryffindor hissed angry.

"Weasley," the blond spat at the smoking redhead.

"Give it back!"

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" Malfoy asked blinking innocently and Harry narrowed his eyes at him. He didn't believe one word that left that mouth.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Got yelled into the compartment but the blond kept his innocent act. The Weasley took one step towards him and a hand appeared on his shoulder keeping him from moving further forward.

"Calm down, Perry." A voice said and Harry leaned forward to see who the owner of that voice was. Surprised he looked into a face that looked a lot like Ron's father.

'Is that...' he wondered.

"Where's Sabine's trunk!" Perry yelled again but didn't move from his place.

"Yulk's trunk? Why would I know where it is?" Innocent greyish eyes blinked again and Harry rolled his eyes. Abraxas clearly had another way of playing with his victims than Draco did, but they had the same intentions.

"Your little lover-boy took it from me!" A female voice made another Gryffindor's presence known.

"Really?" Abraxas asked and leaned forwards to cup the smallest minion's chin. "Did you take the misses' trunk, Elfred?" The boy pouted before nodded. Harry could only frown at the display. Elfred gave the minimized trunk to his leader and the blond twirled it around in his palm. "Cheap..," was the only thing he said and Perry flew forward. Harry jumped up and together with Septimus pulled the redhead away from the blond.

"My dear cousin, I do hope you'll wash your hands," Abraxas glared at him with a smile on his lips. Perry turned his head towards him almost in shock and pulled himself free.

"Just give the trunk back, Abraxas!" Harry warned the blond whose smile fell. Only the glare stayed in place.

"Maybe you should remind yourself who you are talking to?" The blond warned him and a sneer left his lips.

"Maybe you should!" 'Oh Harry, you didn't just use being Tom's boyfriend to your advantage!' His rational mind yelled at him but his face didn't move a muscle. Malfoy's face distorted into pure rage and the trunk got thrown into his face. The brunet could catch it before it fell to the ground and turned around facing the Gryffindors.

"Here, I apologize for my cousin," he tried to smile but the mistrusting expressions made it hard.

"They should just disappear like their little leader!" The blond said behind his back to his admirers, loud enough for the Gryffindors to hear. Perry's complexion turned as red as his hair and Septimus tightened his grip on him.

"Ignore him, please," Harry forcibly smiled, still offering the trunk to them. 'Their leader?' he wondered.

"Thank you." Sabine was the one to accept it back. The two Weasleys' gave him a nod before all three departed as fast as they could. Deciding he wasn't going to stay a minute longer in Malfoy's presence Harry stepped into the corridor.

"Gryffindor!" Abraxas spat at him before he closed the door. Frowning the brunet stared at the door.

'Did Tom tell him? No...' Shaking his head he turned around and looked at the passing scenery. He hadn't even noticed the train had departed. "Tom must be somewhere on the train," he mumbled before starting to walk in the direction of the locomotive.

-THTH-

After twenty minutes, he still hadn't found Tom but he had found Ignatius and Alex, who were definitely better company than Abraxas. Well, Ignatius at least was. Alex kept to himself while the Parkinson kept talking about his Christmas' plans. "And of course we'll..." The door flew open and The Head Boy's angry eyes slid through the compartment.

"Tom!" Harry called, ignoring the heated look that landed on him.

"Why aren't you with Abraxas?!" The future Dark Lord hissed while stepping inside and the brunet shot him a dull look.

"I wasn't going to watch my 'dear cousin's' followers offer their asses to him." The black haired teen's face retorted in disgusted and Harry knew he got him. "And I couldn't find you. Where were you? Did the first years behave?" he pouted while getting up and letting his arms slip around the other's waist. A teasing kiss was the thing that got him back in Tom's good graces.

"We're still going back." Harry frowned hearing this.

"Why? Can't we stay here?" The Head Boy gave him a warning look. Realizing this was once again one of Tom's test of dominance he sighed. "Can't we wait for another ten minutes? I really don't want to walk in on them having sex."

"If they are having a threesome they won't be done in ten minutes," the unexpected answer got shot back.

"Reason more to stay here!" Harry shuddered and he caught the ghost of a smile on the other's lips.

"Get..." For the third time since the Chosen-One had gotten on the train a door got thrown open.

'McGonagall!' The brunet recognized the new intruder immediately.

"Riddle, there's a fight between Slytherins and Gryffindors!" Tom rolled his eyes in annoyance and Harry was certain, he hadn't hated been Head Boy more than now.

"Stay here!" Tom ordered him before following the Gryffindor.

-THTH-

Half an hour later Tom returned and dropped next to Harry without saying a word. The brunet looked questioning at him, but got the message the Head Boy didn't want to talk about it. Shifting, he pressed his leg against the other's and laid his head on his shoulder. A smile formed itself on his face as the black haired teen relaxed against him and he redirected his attention back to Ignatius who was poking a sleeping Alex's cheek. Somehow everything felt completely right.

-THTH-

It seemed to have been forever when Tom suddenly stood up. "I'm going back to Abraxas," he announced and feeling a little sad, Harry pushed his upper body from his seat but got pressed back down.

"You come in twenty minutes!" A surprised sound left the brunet's lips while his body moved downwards again. Only when the black haired teen had left, he turned his eyes to the two other present but they refused to meet his.

'He's probably going to explain the Dumbledore-situation,' he told himself but the feeling in his gut told him something else. 'Dumbledore, I wish I could tell him... but what good would that do me if his mind will get erased...' Sighing he slumped against the window ignoring how his two guards were still busy, doing nothing. His eyes kept staring at the scenery, they would grab hold of one object, to release it immediately again. 'What is he planning?' Unconsciously he started biting his lip. 'He won't hurt anyo- Harry, he's Voldemort!' he reminded himself. 'No, not yet,' His head shook in denial, 'but he will if I don't save him.' Nodding to himself his eyes caught a passing tree. 'I wonder how Ron and 'Mione are doing?' A sigh left his lips. 'Ron would hate me if he knew how close I have gotten to Tom. And how close... the only thing he hasn't done yet... No, Harry now isn't the time!' Again he shook his head. 'At least he doesn't force me,' he thought as he leaned his forehead against the window again and a small smile crawled on his face. 'He can be caring if he wants too.'

"Euh, Marvolo?" Ignatius pulled him from his mental pondering. "Those twenty minutes are almost up." Harry needed a couple of seconds to progress the meaning if his words before he bolted out of the door. Only when he reached Malfoy's compartment did he slow down and took a couple of breaths to calm down. Pushing open the door, he felt his eyes widen at the sight before him. Abraxas was still in the same seat but instead of sitting comfortable on the cushions, he was laying on his back panting heavily. Leaning over him stood another teen he didn't recognized, but could guess was a seventh year. The stranger had his wand pointed at the blond who was quivering unstoppable. All of this happened under the watchful eyes of Tom, who had settle himself on the other side of the compartment.

"Have the twenty minutes passed already?" he asked like nothing was out of the ordinary. Harry nodded slowly as his eyes slid from Tom back to Abraxas who was looking at him pleadingly. "Sit down, Romulus you can leave." The words didn't register in his mind as he could only stare at the blond. "Marvolo!" His face jerked towards the future Dark Lord. Brown eyes looked impatiently at him and his body moved itself next to the Head Boy. As he sat down Romulus left with a small bow directed at Tom. "Abraxas will be accompanying us to the orphanage," Tom said like that would explain everything. Harry could only nod as his eyes refused to leave the floor.

-THTH-

"There you are, my boys," Dumbledore walked with a warm smile towards them. Tom gave him a glare but the professor ignored him and turned his attention to his boy instead. "Are you glad to see your aunt and uncle again?" The Head Boy could only roll his eyes and grabbed Marvolo's wrist. It didn't go unnoticed that his boy seemed to inch towards the enemy. 'Romulus shouldn't have messed up,' he thought knowing all too well what had shocked the brunet. If the blockhead had listened to him, Abraxas wouldn't have dared to object. His eyes scanned the blond, who still looked a little shaken, but as he was talking to the transfiguration professor, he seemed to regain his former dignity. "Yes, come let's leave, I'm certain you're parents are waiting impatiently on you two," Dumbledore got him out of his thoughts and he pulled Marvolo closer to him. He noted the blue eyes glance at him, but the boy didn't say anything. Dumbledore led them towards an empty toilet stall where he mumbled a muggle repelling spell, before pulling something out of his pocket. Tom recognized it as a ring, more precisely a ring that bared the Malfoy crest. Frowning he looked at Abraxas who didn't seemed faced.

'He has had contact with the Malfoys,' he pressed his lips together in frustration. Dumbledore must be the only person on the world who could ruin his plans over again and again. 'Abraxas better plays his part more than good,' he rose Marvolo's hand and touched the portkey. As he regained himself he looked around in the familiar hall.

"Master, welcome home, Master!" The house-elf popped in and Abraxas dropped his trunk in the elf's hands.

"I'll go search for my parents," he announced and speeded off. Tom felt his frustration lessen as the blond made sure he met his parents in private before meeting Dumbledore. He turned to his boy and noted the blue eyes were staring in shock at the house-elf.

"Marvolo!" he hissed and the brunet shot out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you happy to be home?" Dumbledore interrupted them and looked smiling at Marvolo.

"Euh, yes..." the answer came out a little too slow and the professor sighed. Tom tightened his hold on the boy's wrist as his heart clenched fearing Dumbledore suspected something.

"I guess it still doesn't really feel like home. Don't worry, it'll get better," the professor assured Marvolo with a pat on his shoulder and Tom let go of the brunet's hand in relief.

"Professor Dumbledore, please be welcome." A blond woman suddenly entered the hallway. She seemed to float towards them.

"Ah, Presea, it's great to see you again."

"Please come in. Dobby, bring us tea!" she yelled into the air before laying her hand on the brunet's shoulder. Tom's eyes immediately glared holes in it and he had to order himself to stay calm. "Don't keep your professor waiting, Marvolo," Presea pushed him towards the room, she had exited a couple of minutes ago. Gritting his teeth Tom followed them, making sure to stay as close as possible near his property.

-THTH-

Harry could feel the woman's nails pressing in his shoulder and push him forward, giving the impression he was leading her instead. Entering the room, Abraxas and his father caught his eyes. Immediately, he noted how uncomfortable his 'cousin' looked. 'What did Tom make him do?' he wondered as the pressure of the woman's hand finally disappeared. Tom didn't waste time to grab his wrist again. 'When did he let go?' he couldn't help but wonder as he glanced at the hand holding him. A pop pulled his attention and Dobby entered with tea and cookies. Seeing his friend in his chains, shook him for a second time. 'I can't do anything in this time, I'm so sorry, Dobby,' he apologized and bite his tongue not to say thank you when he received a cup with hot beverage. Tom pulled him towards the largest loveseat and made him sit down. Harry was glad he didn't spill any of the hot liquid on himself with the way the future Dark Lord was acting.

"I'm afraid I can't stay long," Dumbledore apologized as he nipped from his tea still standing and picked a cookie from its place on the plate.

"Of course, don't feel pressured to stay long." Abraxas' father assured him with his son sitting quietly beside him. The professor emptied his cup and started making directions towards the hall again. The master of the house joined him and Harry looked up at his 'aunt'. Too his discomfort, she was only staring aimlessly before her. His eyes moved to Abraxas who looked everywhere except the people present. Nobody said a word until Abraxas' father entered the room again and sat down next to his wife before taking over her expression. He could feel Tom relax and lean backwards.

"You did well." Abraxas immediately jumped on his feet and bowed his head a little in submission. Narrowing his eyes, Harry turned from the blond to the black haired teen.

"What did you make him do?" he asked suspiciously and the Head Boy had the nerve to smirk at him.

"I just followed your suggestion." Blue eyes widened and the brunet's breath stuck. "Let's go, we still have work to do," Tom intentionally looked back at Abraxas, who shrunk a little. Without a word the Head Boy pulled Harry up and strode towards the door.

"Dobby!" Malfoy yelled and the house-elf popped into the room. "Start unpacking!" Dobby bowed and assured him everything would be where the master wanted it when master returned. "Father, mother, please continue with your daily routine," the blond continued monotone not daring to look at his parents. Harry did look before Tom pulled him into the hall and saw them return to the living. They behaved normally, you would never suspect them being under an Imperius curse. Once in the hall Tom stopped all of a sudden and turned around looked impatiently at the blond. Abraxas quickly withdraw his wand and reached out his hand. Harry could only blink as he didn't understand what was happening. Tom raised their hands and laid the brunet's wrist on Malfoy's waiting hand. With a shock he was suddenly twirling around until he abruptly stopped and fell down. Realizing what had just happened blue eyes looked up and saw the two seventh years staring down at him. Tom even had the courtesy to smirk at him.

"Clearly not used to Appareting," he chuckled as he reached his hand down, which Harry accepted a little grumpy. It wasn't his fault, he wasn't used to Appareting, how many times had he done it? And normally he did get a warning. Tom pulled him up and blue eyes slid over their surroundings. They were standing in an alley.

"Where are we?" he asked but didn't get an answer, instead Abraxas pointed his wand at him. He could feel his alias drop, but before he could ask anything the future Dark Lord was again pulling him along. They entered the buzzing streets, took a couple of turns before stopping before a large fence. One look was all it took to pinpoint where they were. "Your orphanage..." Harry mumbled and Tom gave him an unreadable look. Abraxas quietly waited next to them without saying a word until his master moved. The blond was the one who rang the bell and after a minute a young woman opened the door. Her friendly expression fell the moment she noticed Tom.

"Oh, it's you..." she mumbled and moved from the door the let them enter. The black haired teen pulled through the doorway with Abraxas following close behind them. Once inside Harry noticed the black haired teen turned around and followed his example to see his 'cousin' point his wand at the woman and yell: "Imperius!". Immediately the woman's eyes turned dull and Harry took a step forward to stop the blond even if it was already too late, but Tom held him firmly in place. With disbelieve on his face, he turned to his restrainer, but the black haired teen kept his gaze on his minion.

"Tom's boyfriend will be staying here during the holiday. You will do everything that they ask of you and let nobody interfere with their business," Abraxas ordered in a cold voice that gave Harry the chills. The young woman nodded and the blond ordered her to continue her daily routine. Green eyes watched her move away from them and he bite his lip in frustration.

'I should have known... I shouldn't be surprised... I'm failing...'

"I'll be taking my leave now. Have a good Christmas' holiday," Abraxas announced his departure and Harry turned back to his 'cousin'. Tom gave the blond a nod as goodbye and the Malfoy stepped outside. The Chosen-One's imagination could see him walk back to the alley, they had arrived in and Apparete home. His eyes moved to the future Dark Lord who grabbed his wrist again and pulled him along in the direction the woman had disappeared to. They passed several closed doors, where childrens' voices could be heard from behind and walked to the first floor where Tom finally opened one of the same looking doors. Once inside, with the door closed behind them, did the Head Boy release his hold on Harry's wrist.

"This is your room?" The Chosen-One had to ask. It was so small and dark. Not a place you would want to grow up in. "It's still better than a cupboard under the staircase," he offered when the other's face darkened. He succeeded as Tom briskly turned his head towards him.

"A cupboard under the staircase?" he repeated with a hint of anger in his voice.

'Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon can be so happy, they aren't born yet!' Harry thought as he nodded sadly.

"I did get a room, eventually..." he didn't want to elaborate that they just had been scared. The black haired teen's hand rose and caressed his cheek tenderly.

"Once I'm of age I'll buy us a house and our room will be majesty." The younger boy smiled brightly and Tom pulled him in, laying his forehead against the other's.

"Our room... Sounds good," Harry couldn't stop smiling and peck the Head Boy teasingly on the lips. Then something struck him. "Wait, you're not seventeen yet?" he asked surprised and a smirk formed against his lips.

"Why do you think I... we needed Abraxas," Tom corrected himself and the Chosen-One couldn't deny he liked the sound of we, but not so much the context.

"When is your birthday?" he asked ignoring the Malfoy thing.

"The last day of the year." Green eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? That's just a little over a week."

"Not that anybody ever remembers it," the older teenager huffed while releasing the other and walked to his bed where he dropped himself on the covers.

"Then we're definitely celebrating it this year!" Harry pouted as he forced himself to follow the black haired teen's example and crawled on top of him. They shared a short kiss where after the youngster laid his head on the Head Boy's chest. "This bed really is too small," he mumbled after a couple of minutes and felled a chuckle vibrate through the chest underneath him.

"In a little over a week, I'll transform it into a king-size," Tom promised still chuckling.

-THTH-

The next morning came surprisingly fast to Harry as he whimpered against the sunlight shining in his sleepy eyes and a heavy weight covered his left side. His first reaction was to push the weight away but when the fragrance of the body, he had identified it as a body, reached his nose he pulled it closer again. Pressing his face against the neck he hid his eyes from the sun and sighed contently. A finger found his cheek and stroked it gently until he groaned. "We should get up if we still want breakfast," Tom mumbled against his ear and the youngster sighed in defeat. They didn't had dinner last night and with the thought of food his stomach betrayed him by making noise. "And it's not like I have a house-elf. We'll have to go downstairs." Hearing the dread in the other's voice Harry looked up. He got greeted with a kiss that turned heated with the slightest pressure. He felt Tom's hand crawl downward to the hem of his pants and he wonder how he had been able to sleep with all his clothes still on before a short cry escaped his lips. The fingers had found his skin and had startled him. His arms slipped around the other's body, one caressed the back of the black haired teen's neck while the other started patting his buttocks. His stomach destroyed the hot atmosphere with another rumble and Tom couldn't help but laugh. "Let's go eat," he chuckled while raising himself and Harry dropped his arms in the process.

"And we were just getting to the good part," he pouted and loved how the other laughed before descending again. A teasing kiss was shared before Tom got up for real. The older teen looked down at the other giving him a questioning look. "All right, I'm up, I'm up!" Harry crawled from between the sheets and stood up stretching his limbs. When his eyes focused on his boyfriend again, he noted said boyfriend was standing with one hand on the door handle and the other carrying their bathroom equipment. He got the impression the other was expecting something from him. "What?" he asked and Tom rolled his eyes.

"Clothes!"

"Oh yes!" Harry mentally hit himself on the head and sprinted towards both their trunks. 'How did they? Oh, forget it!' he wondered before grabbing Tom's clothes, which were sitting nicely folded on top of the trunk of said teen and quickly picked his own outfit. Tom opened the door as he skipped towards him, let him pass and closed the door behind them again. He led Harry towards the bathroom and found a couple of kids standing before it, waiting for their turn. When they noted who had joined them, they disappeared as fast as their little legs could carry them. "You're such a bully," Harry mumbled and got an evil smirk directed at him. Tom knocked on the door and waited with his arms folded. The door opened and an eye peered through the opening. A screech was heard and a shuffling sound announced the person inside was gathering her things. Harry frowned as a young girl threw the door open, mumbled a quiet good morning before sprinting away towards a door, her room he presumed. "You could have let her finish." Tom just rolled his eyes while entering the bathroom and sneered in disgust.

"Muggles should fear us," he answered pulling his shirt over his head and turned to his boyfriend who was still standing in the hallway. "Are you coming?"

"Muggles shouldn't fear us!" Harry said a little angry, making the other frown at him.

"After what they did, you would still protect them?" The black haired teen asked referring to his muggle relatives.

"Yes!" he answered immediately and not a doubt in his mind made him rethink it. Tom sighed and grabbed the front of his shirt. The brunet let himself be pulled inside the bathroom and heard the door close behind him before he got pushed against it.

"If they're dead, they don't need protection!" The older teen hissed letting his breath caress Harry's face.

"But you don't have the right to choose who lives and dies." Brown eyes narrowed.

"Survival of the fittest, we kill them before they kill us!"

"They won't kills us, if they did, it would mean killing their own family." Another sneer was released and Tom backed up from him.

"You won't believe that for much longer."

"What?" Harry asked confused. That reaction didn't add up in his mind and the black haired teen leaned back into him. "I'll make you see the truth," he promised with an evil smile that made the Boy-Who-Lived feel cold inside.

"No, I know the truth," Harry sighed and cupped the other's face. "Why do you let your anger blind you?" he asked sincerely with a sad expression. Tom's face showed confusion for a second before he hid it behind his cold mask.

"Let's prepare for breakfast!" he ordered pulling away from the younger teen and removed his pants. Harry watched him pick up his soap and disappear behind the flowery curtain that hung around the bathtub. Sighing he made his way to the sink and pulled out his toothbrush.

-THTH-

When they reached the dining room, the woman under the Imperius curse made certain they had a whole table for themselves. Like a servant she stood beside the table, waiting for Tom's order. "What would you like?" the older teen asked Harry who shrugged his shoulders.

"Anything." Tom narrowed his eyes in concentration before turning back to the woman.

"Give both of us a pair of eggs, sunny-side-up and some fruit," he ordered and the servant nodded before making her way to the kitchen. Harry noted a couple of children look oddly from the woman to Tom before their eyes stopped on him with a curious expression. They must be wondering who he was for him to be close to the scary outcast. He could read the questions in their eyes. Who was he? Was he scary? Dangerous, like Tom? "Ignore them!" Tom hissed forcing the green eyes on him again.

"They're just curious," Harry smiled trying to lighten the mood. Since their conversation in the bathroom the atmosphere between them had turned for the worst. As warning the older teen sent a glare the children's way and stared coldly before him as the woman returned with their eggs.

"What's her name?" Harry asked realizing he didn't know.

"Doesn't matter!" he got shot back and decided it would be better to let the future Dark Lord cool off. Quietly, they ate their breakfast where after Tom retreated to his room. Harry followed him slowly, dreading what laid behind the door that kept coming closer with every step. Not being able to postpone it any longer he opened it and entered the room. Tom was laying half on the bed with his feet still touching the ground. What surprised the Chosen-One was that he was holding the mysterious letter. "The twenty-third we're invited to dine with Mr Spave, a politician." Green eyes widened in surprise.

"A politician? I didn't know you were interested in politics." Tom smirked at him.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," he said suggestively, making the younger teen blush.

'He seems to be in a better mood.' "What are his ideas?" Harry asked while he settle himself beside the other. Instead of answering Tom reached his hand towards his cheek and caressed it softly with a concentrated look on his face.

"He wants to create a safe-haven for purebloods." Fingers moved to the back of Harry's neck and tickled it softly. "Just think how much better our lives would have been, if we had lived in such a place?" Now Harry looked with hesitation at him, which made Tom narrow his eyes. "What?!" he demanded and the younger teen bit his lip.

"We aren't purebloods. Why wouldn't they threat us differently?" The fingers stopped but didn't retreat and Harry dared to glance at Tom's face.

"You have a point. This is a subject worthy of discussion," the older teen nodded to himself.

"You want to protect half-bloods?" Harry asked carefully. 'This could be a step in the right direction.' Brown eyes met his and a smirk formed beneath them.

"I want to protect you... and you happened to be a half-blood." Harry thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest, the way it accelerated hearing those words. He also knew his head was looking as scarlet as it could be.

"I guess there's still hope for you..." he teased trying to break the sexual tension that had settled between them and averted his eyes.

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, because of you I continue writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

The twenty-third they took the bus to the train station, where they had a rendez-vous with one of Spave's men, who would Apparate them to the politician's house. The man introduced himself short as Mr Gael, Spave's right hand man, before inviting them into a handicap toilet stall. Inside, he pulled out his wand and asked them to hold hands. Tom grabbed his boy's wrist and pulled him closer while holding out his other hand to Mr Gael. He didn't want Marvolo to be touched by him – an employee of that hypocrite. But he wasn't going to let that ruin his mood, he was already pleased with himself because of the idea he had to contact Abraxas. Before leaving Hogwarts he had enchanted a pencil and a paper. He himself had the pencil and the Malfoy the paper. Every word writing by the pencil would show up on the paper, transferring his message successfully to the blond. So under his instructions, Abraxas had brought them a little visit this morning to put up Marvolo's disguise. Spave wasn't worthy to look at the real appearance of his boy. Gael accepted his hand and Apparated them into the hall of Mr Spave's house. "I'm glad to see you again, Mr Riddle," Spave greeted Tom before turning to the unexpected guest. "And you are?"

"Marvolo Remus," the boy introduced himself while giving their host a hand.

"Marvolo's been spending his Christmas' holiday with me," Tom explained his presence and Spave nodded approvable before leading them towards the living room. The older teenager pulled the youngster after him and walked straight to a loveseat where he signalled the other to sit down.

-THTH-

Harry took in Arte Spave, as Tom had introduced the man, and wondered what he wanted with the future Dark Lord. He looked at the teen sitting beside him and let his eyes wander to his wrist – the one the Head Boy had been holding not so long ago – that was laying on the couch. The distance between the two of them was also wider than he had gotten used to. 'He doesn't want Spave to know we're dating?' he wondered letting his eyes slide to their host once more.

"How have you been?" the politician started, directing his attention on his new recruit. Clearly, Harry wasn't important in his eyes.

"I've been well."

"Good to hear, I understand Dumbledore hasn't been cooperating." Harry's eyes widened and he turned to Tom to see his reaction. The Head Boy only nodded, ignoring the look he was receiving.

'He trusts me enough to be present during such an important conversation!' he realized.

"He refused."

'The letter!' Blue eyes widened even more.

"Don't worry about him. There are rumours he'll be going after Grindelwald. He'll be too busy trying to stay alive than dealing with you." Tom smirked hearing this and Harry's eyes narrowed again.

'Dumbledore will defeat Grindelwald, but he'll won't be able to keep an eye on Tom any longer,' he decided then and there that he didn't like Spave. He was trying to guide Tom on the path of Voldemort. 'I'll stop him!' he swore to himself.

"I've invited a couple of members for dinner and they're anguish to meet you. You've already met Mr Gael," the politician pointed to his right hand man who re-entered the room with a house-elf behind him. Harry hadn't even noticed him disappearing on them. He walked over to his employer and mumbled something in his ear before settling down beside him. Spave just smiled before turning his attention on Tom again. The entire night passed like that. From the moment they had entered the house, all of the politicians' eyes were on Tom, only glancing at Harry when the subject of their attention asked him something. He discovered that the group was made up from many different smaller groups with each an own vision a little more diverse than the others. There were wizards who stood behind their leader a hundred percent, but also who had more drastic ideas that leaned closely to Voldemort's ideals. Tom seemed to take a liking to those wizards, much to Harry dislike.

"If you make such place, how would the pureblood react to the half-bloods?" The youngster asked to Mr Spave who looked surprised that he dared to talk to him.

"Half-bloods will be treated as they deserve. If they proof themselves loyal to the purebloods, then they are more than welcome," the politician smiled a false smile. He clearly didn't want to be talking to him while he could be talking to Tom.

"So, half-bloods will have to prove themselves while purebloods don't? That doesn't seem fair." The false smile fell a little.

"The world isn't fair, boy. Something you better learn early than later in life." Blue eyes narrowed themselves again.

"And what if a pureblood falls in love with a muggle?" The politician's mouth pulled into a sneer of disgust.

"Why would a pureblood fall for a muggle when he's surrounded by other purebloods?"

"Why not? I know purebloods who are fascinated by muggles." The face of Ron's father popped in his head. "It wouldn't be weird for someone like that to falls for one." Spave glared openly at him. All signs of his friendliness were gone.

"Someone like that isn't worthy to live among us!" he hissed angry and Harry knew he was finally meeting the real Spave.

"So, this little world of yours is only good enough for purebloods. Half-bloods and muggle-lovers aren't welcome. Then tell me, what are you going to change? Purebloods are already ganging up, it are the half-bloods and muggle-lovers who need protection from people like you!" A wand under his chin suddenly pushed his head backwards and Spave was breathing heavily.

"You filthy..."

"Don't touch him!" Tom's voice bellowed through the room and the politician froze. That was the voice of a leader, not a follower. Spave withdrew his wand and stepped backwards as slowly as he could. Harry was still glaring at him as the future Dark Lord stepped between them. He witnessed a power struggle before his eyes, one that Tom won. The politician took a step backwards and glanced away in defeat. Brown eyes turned towards the brunet in anger and his wrist got grabbed, harsh. "We're leaving, thanks for the invitation." The older teen's eyes didn't leave Harry's. He pushed him towards the door and everyone quickly opened a path for them. When they reached the hall a house-elf quickly popped in with their belongings.

"Wait Mr Riddle, I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that I..." Spave tried to stop him but Tom interrupted him.

"I'm an half-blood, do you expect me to prove my loyalty?!" he dared him to say anything while his eyes promised murder. Wisely the politician kept his lips pressed together. "Mr Gael, I believe you will Apparate us back to the station!" It was an ordered. Gael glanced at his employer, who avoided his eyes and walked over to where Tom was waiting on him. He pulled out his wand as the oldest teenager put his hand on his shoulder. The moment they arrived at the station, the Head Boy pulled Harry away from Gael and walked straight outside without looking back once. The whole bus ride Tom didn't say one word and the Boy-Who-Lived realized he was going to get it when they arrived back at the orphanage.

-THTH-

Tom threw the door close behind him and pinned his boy against it. His hand had once again found its way around the youngster's neck. "What do you think you were doing?!" he hissed angry, holding himself from tightening his hold. It wouldn't do if he suffocated his boy.

"The-..." Marvolo tried to explain but clearly Tom's hold was to tight even with him holding back. He spread his hand a little and ordered his boy to continue. "They were looking down on us!" The brunet said with a strained voice.

"I know," Tom narrowed his eyes. That had been obvious.

"Then why did you let them?" Blue eyes looked confused.

"They were useful," the black haired teen bowed forward until his breath caressed the other's lips, "now I don't have any choice." His thoughts went to the political group of Spave. He'll have to get the politician to do his bidding another way. 'Maybe it's time Mr Spave stops thinking for himself,' he smirked evilly and finally felt the hands that were clawing at his. He focussed back on his boy and saw the tears rolling from those charmed eyes. Those lips that called his name and quickly released his hold. 'I didn't mean to...' he thought feeling a little shocked. He had been holding back. But as Marvolo fell to the ground, coughing hardly, he had to admit he had lost his control. 'It's a wise lessen for him,' he told himself. 'But I need to work on that. I can't be seen losing control,' he nodded to himself and walked backwards before turning around. He moved to the desk and pulled out the enchanted pen. Quickly he penned down a message for Abraxas before turning back around to the youngster at the door. Marvolo was still catching his breath on the ground. "Get up." Blue eyes glanced at him but he couldn't read them. Was there fear in them, or anger. He didn't know or didn't want to know. A quiet knock was heard behind the youngster, who crawled up but didn't answer. Instead he stepped forward letting Tom open the door. Like expected Abraxas stood behind it while a young orphan ran away from them.

"My guide already left," the blond smiled teasingly. He had seemed to regain a little of his composure since their last meeting. The Head Boy let him enter and walked back to his boy, who had moved further into the room. Tom waited until he heard Malfoy close the door, before ordering him.

"Change him back and heal his neck," he commanded while raising Marvolo's chin to show the bruises. Abraxas' eyebrow rose in surprise before a smirk settle on his face.

-THTH-

Harry watched the blond walk closer to him and glared at him the best he could with Tom holding up his chin. A wand got raised before him and his disguise was gone. "Can you move your hand, please, Tom?" Abraxas asked kindly and his Lord listened. He even walked away from them and settle himself on his bed, watching them. The blond leaned forward to study the bruises and his smirk grew. "Someone has been a bad boy," he chuckled quietly so only his patient could hear him. The Boy-Who-Lived chose not to answer and felt the pain disappear when the next spell was chanted. Once done, Abraxas stepped backwards and turn to Tom. "He's as good as new," he smiled sweetly and his Lord nodded.

"How are your parents?" Harry noticed the blond stiffen a little before relaxing again.

"They are doing well, thanks for asking, Tom." Brown eyes kept looking at him and Malfoy closed his eyes for a moment.

"Nobody has noticed they're under a spell," he answered the real question after opening his eyes again. This got Harry's attention.

'Are they guinea pigs?' he wondered as the future Dark Lord nodded approvable.

"Is there anything else you wanted?"

"Yes, tomorrow I want to visit Daigon Alley."

"Of course, what time had you preferred?"

"Ten o'clock."

"Of course, I'll see you two tomorrow." Harry almost expected Abraxas to bow for his Lord with the way he was acting. Tom guided the blond outside while Harry settled down on the bed. His hand automatically moved to his neck.

'I can't forget to be careful...' he frowned a little. He had gotten too used to Tom's sweet side, but his bad side could still kill him if he wasn't cautious. Hearing the older teen enter the room again he looked up to meet brown eyes. The black haired teen walked over to him and inspected his neck.

"It doesn't hurt anymore." It was a statement not a question.

"Abraxas did a good job," Harry answered none-the-less. Tom nodded approvable before straightening himself again.

"Let's prepare for bed."

"That's it?!" The youngster suddenly yelled making the other look down at him. "You could have killed me!"

"I didn't," came the calm reply.

"But you could have!"

"But I didn't," the voice was starting to lose its calmed.

"What if next time you do?" he asked not hiding the fear in his voice. That finally seemed to reach Tom. He sighed and stepped in front of him.

"You're right, I can't lose control again," he almost whispered raising his hand to caress Harry's cheek. "I won't hurt you again," he promised with seriousness shining out of his eyes. He sealed it with a kiss and a small smile. Harry watched him retreat from him and prepare his bathroom utilities.

'I hope you can keep that promise, Tom. I really do,' he thought with pain in his heart as the other left the room.

-THTH-

The next day they were standing in Daigon Alley and Harry couldn't help but feel excited. He looked at Tom who was informing Abraxas about his plans for today. 'I'll have to find a way to get rid of them long enough to buy Tom a present,' he thought eying the shops. It was weird to see the old shops brand new and the now old shops that had been replaced in his own time. "Marvolo!" The future Dark Lord got his attention. "I have some business to take care off. Abraxas will show you around." Frowning Harry nodded, received the usual kiss and watched Tom walk off.

"Tom told us first to get you some more clothes."Abraxas smiled sweetly, making the brunet roll his eyes. The blond seemed to have decided to put up his usual happy behaviour again, which was already getting on the other's nerve.

"Fine, lead the way," the blue eyed answered not in the mood to cause another fight. Malfoy started walking and talking about his holiday.

"And then, ah here we are," Abraxas entered the shop without even a look at him.

'He seems to be talking more to himself than to me,' Harry shook his head and followed him. He let the blond have his fun and put him in odd clothes, he would never have given a second look. In the end Abraxas bought him two outfits that suited someone of his status – in other words the boyfriend of their Lord – and a reserve Slytherin robe. He wondered quietly why the Malfoy had never asked his own reserve back. 'Probably bought a new one.'

"Next are shoes," the blond decided as they exited the shop. On their way they passed a bookshop, which made Harry stop in his step.

"Abraxas!" he called already entering the shop. He eyed the racks of books before him and searched for a sign that informed him, which category he was looking at.

"This shop wasn't on Tom's list!" Malfoy hissed in his ear as he looked around them like someone was going to attack them any minute now.

"Don't worry, my 'dear cousin'," Harry answered, "it will only take a minute." The shop owner saw them and walked over to them.

"Good day, my boys, how can I help you?" The old man asked with a genuine smile.

"I'm looking for books on politics," the brunet responded friendly.

"Oh, a future politician? Follow me, boys," the man slowly walked to the back of the shop. "Here are the books you're looking for. I'll be in front if you need me." And he made his way back to his counter.

"Politics?" Abraxas asked a little surprised.

"You saw first handed yesterday that I messed up." Blond eyebrows rose.

"Hm, maybe there's hope for you yet," he let out a chuckle before turning around. "I'll be in the potion's section." Harry watched him disappear when he passed a rack and turned his attention back to the books in front of him.

'Now to find something Tom would find interesting and will push him onto the right path,' he started scanning titles and picked up a couple that looked promising. After the third book he was starting to get annoyed. 'What kind of people are these politicians?!' he wondered taking the next one into his hand. Sighing he put another disappointed book back into its place and blue eyes fell on golden writings. He picked up the book and read the flap. His eyebrows rose intrigued. It was a book on the different point of views of the top politicians in the past years. Scanning through the pages he found politicians who were for, against or didn't care about the muggles or half-bloods. Especially one paragraph pulled his attention. It contained a detailed explanation on the failure of the last politician who dared to propose a law to legally kill muggles. 'He could learn out of this.' Closing the book again, he walked - holding it - to the potion's section. "I've found what I need," Harry announced at Abraxas who turned his attention from the book in his hand to him. He nodded putting the book back in its respective place before turning fully towards the brunet.

"Let's pay and go find you some shoes." The brunet nodded.

'Now I only need a couple of Christmas' presents.'

-THTH-

"Merry Christmas!" Harry kissed Tom awake, who groaned in response. "We're not celebrating that!" The black haired teen ordered closing his eyes again, planning on letting sleep consume him again. "Don't be like that come on!" The youngster crawled out of bed and walked over to the door. "I'm certain there's a present waiting for you downstairs." That got the other teen's attention. "You got me a present?" "Maybe..." Harry teased and Tom blinked at him before quickly getting up. "Let's go." The youngster could only laugh as the other pulled him downstairs.

"Where's yours?!" Tom demanded eyeing all the packages under the Christmas' tree. A lot of the orphans were already searching for their annual present but avoided a particular mountain of presents.

"Are those all yours?" Marvolo asked surprised. It was unusual to see such a stack of presents in an orphanage.

"There are a lot of people who want to be my friend," Tom shrugged while taking the first present from the pile. "Walburga, probably money," he explained and threw the present over his shoulder. There was probably a lot of money in there. Not that he needed it as he was the heir to the Gaunt fortune. He kept going through the stack until his boy pointed towards the present he got him. It was a small package but he opened it carefully none-the-less. He stared at a snake that was moving around three pictures. One of them contained a waving Marvolo and another was the picture Abraxas had taken of him last year on the last day of the school year. The middle larger picture contained nothing. Suddenly, the 2D Marvolo jumped into the middle frame and pulled the 2D Tom towards him. They hugged and kissed before smiling up at the real Tom. "H-how did you make this?" he asked surprised. He had never received anything to remember someone important by.

"I'll admit, Abraxas helped me a little. Do you like it?" His boy asked the last sentence a little unsure. The black haired teen smiled as he pulled the other closer before answering.

"Yes." Marvolo smiled relieved and he pulled the youngster into a kiss. A couple of orphans around them gasped in surprise, but he didn't care. This was the best present he had ever gotten – a present that actually meant something to him. Then he frowned realizing something.

"I didn't get you anything," he apologized but Marvolo just rolled his eyes.

"With the way you acted this morning, I hardly find that surprising."

"I'll make it up to you." The boy just gave him another kiss before returning to the presents.

"Ignatius got both of us a present."

-THTH-

Like a déjà vu, Tom felt his boy kiss him awake, but this time he had expected it. It was his birthday after all and with the way Marvolo had acted on Christmas, he was certain the youngster had also planned something today. Instead of opening his eyes, he wrapped his arms around his boy's neck, one hand slipped into the mass of messy black hair and angled the head to get better access. His boy moaned into his mouth and grind into his lower body. His hands started to wander and slit under the other's clothes. Another moan followed when they released for air. "To-om..." Marvolo whined making him smirk. He liked having this sort of control over his boy. One of his hands slipped towards the front of the youngster's pyjama, slipped inside and grabbed the hardening length.

"A-ah." Green eyes looked lustful at him and he smirked feeling a shaky hand crawl towards the top of his own pyjama. Marvolo ripped off the buttons and revealed his naked chest that was moving heavily with his breath. The boy made an approving sound before latching his lips around a nipple. Tom moaned in surprise. His hand slid from his boy's penis to his hipbone and bucked his hips against the other's. Their hardening lengths brushed together and the older teen smirked feeling the breath of the youngster catch. He kept moving his hip to increase the friction between them, while moving his hand from the hip to his boy's buttocks. He let one of his fingers caress the hole and felt the boy stiffen.

"Marvolo?" he whispered husky, not wanting to chase him away.

"C-continue." He looked surprised into green eyes and noted the determination.

"Are you sure?" The boy nodded with a small smile.

"I wanted our first time to be special, your birthday is special." Tom suddenly felt a warmness being borne inside his chest and smiled up at the youngster. Somehow having Marvolo say it, made him actually believe it. He pulled the boy's head down and kissed him passionately. The youngster moaned into his mouth and with him distracted, the Head Boy decided to start preparing him for the real deal. He pushed his ring finger past the sphincter of his boy's rectum and swallowed a cry of pain.

'We need lube,' Tom realized as he felt nails mark his skin. He glanced around his room until green eyes caught his.

"Wait." A kiss and the boy disappeared. Confused, he rose his upper body and watched Marvolo move to the shopping bag that had been laying forgotten in the corner of the room. A tube got pulled out of the bag and the boy returned to the bed. "Here." Tom accepted the tube and rose his eyebrow.

'He has been planning this!' he realized eyeing the letters that identified the tube as a tube of lube.

"Tom?" His thoughts got interrupted and he looked up at his boy. "You don't want to...?" The green eyes showed hesitation and fear of rejection. A smile crawled into his lips and he pulled the messy black haired teen back downwards, claiming the lips once more.

"Of course I do!" he mumbled after releasing them again. His hands started sliding over the body on top of him, removing all of the clothes and turning it on again in the process. He waited till the head of his boy's penis started to drip before moving to his behind. The lube found itself in his hand again and he pushed its contents between the buttocks. Marvolo hissed at the cold and clawed at his chest. Tom kissed the face, trying to sooth him while pressing his ring finger back past the sphincter.

"Hn!" The youngster bit his lip to hold in his cries but tears were brimming at the edge of his eyes.

"Relax," the black haired teen continued his soothing. He moved his finger in and out until the boy finally relaxed a little. Entering a second finger, he repeated the same procedure until he could press a third finger past the sphincter. The three fingers moved in every direction they could until they finally found Marvolo's prostate. The boy cried it out when he touched it and panted with wide eyes.

"That..." he mumbled staring wildly at the Head Boy who smirked. Now he had found that pleasuring spot, he would make his boy like it. He raised his upper body, making Marvolo sit on his lap before flipping them over. He kissed his boy before raising himself again and slowly pulled off his clothes. Seeing the youngster's lustful eyes run over his body and the way his mouth seemed to fall open, made him smirk in satisfaction. Like a predator, he crawled back on his boy.

"Are you ready?" he asked to be certain and lined his stiff penis with the messy black haired teen's hole when he nodded eagerly. Slowly he entered and once seated held still to let the other adapt.

-THTH-

Harry couldn't believe it. Tom was inside him and his breathing accelerated. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Feeling the pain – he had felt at the intrusion – become durable he tested moving. His breath stuck again and he bit his lip again. 'It hurts...' he thought desperately. The only thing making him still continue at this moment was the pleasure Tom's finger's had given him. He felt the brown eyes watching him closely and he wondered when the other wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. Slowly, he moved again trying to find that spot again. The Head Boy seemed to comprehend his movement and angled himself at the spot. Pleasure shot through Harry's body and he moaned loudly. The teen above him smirked and started slowly thrusting against that spot. Feeling his body heat up the youngster's hips started to move on their own, meeting thrust for thrust. "To-om!" he panted feeling a familiar heat materialize in his abdomen. He wasn't ready to let it end just yet. His hands slid over the body on top of him and he squeezed the ass. Tom groaned into his neck before attacking his skin. The thrusts lessened in power as the future Dark Lord marked his territory. Harry waited until the other's head rose and claimed those sinful lips again. His lips moved from the lips to the chin going further southwards until he sucked a hickey on Tom's collarbone. With a pop, he released the skin and moaned as the thrusts speeded up again. Not being able to hold in his voice he let it fill the room until he practically screamed his release. "Tom," he sighed satisfied into the other's ear and felt a shock going through the other's body signalling his own release.

"Mar..." Harry kissed his fake name away. He had never wanted to hear his own name being called so badly before, but of course he couldn't tell the future Dark Lord.

'I'm Marvolo,' he told himself, 'Tom's Marvolo.'

-THTH-

"You were planning this?" Tom asked as they were cuddling in after bliss. The Head Boy was laying on his back holding the other in his arms. Harry blushed scarlet.

"I wanted to do it... I just didn't think we would be starting the day with it," he mumbled glancing upwards and downwards again at the creamy chest. The other's lips moved into a smirk against the skin of his forehead. Harry tried to move himself to press a kiss on that smirk but his body protested. Pain shot up from his behind and he groaned.

"You're in a lot of pain," Tom stated as his rubbed soothing circles on the youngster's back.

"I'll live," Harry answered while snuggling deeper in the other's arms. He felt the chest underneath him vibrate but not a sound left the other's lips. They stayed like that until a ticking pulled their attention.

"Stay," Tom told him as he moved from underneath him. Harry watched him walk towards the window and pull it open to let an owl enter. Instead of entering the bird pressed an envelope into Tom's hand and flew off. Harry looked up at the other in curiosity as the letter got opened. "From this moment on, I'm legally of age," Tom smiled a little devilishly, which the youngster chose to ignore. "Now let me ease your pain." The black haired teen walked back to the bed, pulled his wand out of his nightstand and pointed it at Harry's bottom. A spell sounded through the room and the youngster tried to move. The pain was gone, only a little uneasiness lingered.

"I'm glad we waited till your birthday," he said, trying to imagine a whole day experiencing that pain. Tom seemed to understand and pulled him closer with a laugh. Their naked bodies clashed together and they kissed until it had taken their breaths away. "Let's go clean up," Harry mumbled against the other's lips. Another smirk and a quick wave with the wand got them cleaned and dressed. The youngster pouted. "I wanted to have some more fun in the shower." Brown eyes widened before the oldest pushed them both out of the room towards the bathroom.

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

After the shower Harry told Tom to get back to his room while he got them lunch. Time seemed to have passed faster than both of them had anticipated. Finding the woman Abraxas had put an Imperius curse on, he asked her if he could prepare something special for Tom. The woman's reaction was unexpected as she forced him to take a seat and disappeared in the kitchen to prepare the lunch herself. As he was waiting he noted the orphans, who were present in the room, where eyeing him. He smiled a little unsure at them and they quickly avoided their eyes. Sighing he looked back to the kitchen door – they would never thrust him. The woman burst through the door, he had been watching and sprinted towards him with a plateau in her hands. "Here you are," she smiled with dazed eyes.

"Thanks, euh... what's your name?" Tom might not find it important for him to know who she was, but it was for him.

"Martha," the woman smiled but Harry could see it wasn't a real smile. She wasn't able to perform real smiles anymore.

"Thank you, Martha," he accepted the plateau and turned around walking back to the stairs that would take him back to Tom's room.

-THTH-

Remembering how his boy's hands had run over his chest, following the trail of water that had been made by the water falling out of the shower cap, made him horny again. In his mind those lips attacked themselves on his and sucked at his lower lip almost like they were trying to suck his sanity away. His own hands were squeezing the buttocks of the other, avoiding the still tender hole and moving them making their dicks brush together. Opening his eyes he gazed hazily at his crotch and cursed. His boy had gotten even more under his skin. He couldn't get enough of him. Sighing his hand caressed his clothed dick and groaned in annoyance. He needed Marvolo now! His thoughts got interrupted by a small knock on the door. Angry at the one who would interrupt his thoughts – he knew it wasn't his boy as he wouldn't knock – he pulled open the door. Another teen was standing before him, the second oldest orphan in the orphanage after him. The girl huffed up at him, she did never liked him. "Some idiot send you this," she pushed a small package against his chest. When Tom didn't accept it she let it drop to the floor, not caring if she broke it. Her eyes moved over his chest to the room behind him. "Your friend's not here?" She asked not embarrassed at the least. Brown eyes narrowed. He had seen the looks she had been given his Marvolo and didn't like it. The sounds of plates bumping together pulled his attention and he saw his boy walk towards them carrying their lunch.

"Tom?" The messy black haired teen called clearly surprised to see he wasn't alone.

"She was just delivering a present," he stated forcing the girl back with his body to make room for the youngster. For a second confusion shone in the green eyes and he urged his boy inside. Ignoring the girl he followed closing the door behind him. Sneering he looked at the other and realized the interrupting orphan had destroyed his horniness.

"Tom?" he frowned at how close his boy suddenly was. "Here eat." A piece of apple was placed against his lips and he opened them letting the piece enter. Biting in it his hand rose to capture the wrist that was holding it and his eyes captured green ones. Once the piece was gone he sucked at the fingers before releasing the limb again, never letting go of the green eyes. Slowly those eyes got closer until they closed and he felt a pair of lips on his. A sweet kiss followed. "Let's eat," Marvolo whispered when they broke apart and retreated from the other with a smile. Tom couldn't help but smile himself as he watched the other settle himself on their bed.

'Tonight we'll sleep in a king-size.'

-THTH-

"Why are we at the zoo?" Tom asked confused looking up at the grant entrance.

"You'll see," Harry smiles mysterious. He figured as Voldemort has a thing for snakes, Tom probably also does. He paid their entree, Martha had been all too happy to sponsor their little trip and pulled the black haired teen towards the reptiles. Once inside the dark building the older teen's eyes widened and the corner of his mouth slipped upwards. He knew where the youngster was taking him. They stopped before the first snake they came across. A yellow anaconda was laying in a bundle halve under a branch. Tom couldn't help himself and hissed at the snake. Curious the anaconda rose its head and looked at the both of them.

_"__Good day..." _the snake hissed as response to the black haired teen's greeting.

_"__Do you like it here?"_ The older teen continued and Harry looked surprised at him. His mind suddenly pulled him back to his first meeting with a snake. He had accidentally freed the reptile and caused quite an uproar.

_"__It's okay, no predators and enough food. I can sleep all day..."_ Tom nodded approvable and Harry couldn't help but smile a little.

_"__You don't miss company?" _he hissed and felt brown eyes stare at him in surprise. Another reason for this visit was to get them closer by letting the future Dark Lord know about the ancient animal language they shared.

_"__I like being by myself," the _snake answered not the least stunned by the fact that two wizard, who could both speak Parseltongue stood before his pen. They shared a couple more words with the reptile before making their way towards the next one. An hour later they left the reptile building and Harry could feel Tom's gaze on him.

"What?" he asked sitting down on a bench. His feet could use a little rest.

"You speak Parseltongue?" His gaze held curiosity. Harry smiled teasingly.

"Of course..." he shifted closer to the other before retreating himself quickly again as muggles passed them. He knew all too well that the muggles of this time would never accept a gay couple and Tom would probably kill them if they formed a threat. The Head Boy seemed to understand his dilemma and pulled out his wand. For a moment Harry thought he was going to hex the muggles, but instead pointed the wand towards themselves. He whispered a cloaking spell before pulling Harry closer. Blue eyes couldn't help but glance around them but nobody took notice of them.

"We should be able to show intimacy in public!" The black haired teen mumbled angry and the youngster frowned not knowing what to answer to that.

"You're not fucking me publicly!" he joked trying to lighten the mood, which worked as brown eyes stared shocked at him.

"O-of course not!" Tom reacted clearly taken aback and Harry blinked surprised at the light colouring his cheeks were getting.

'He's blushing!' he thought shocked.

"Purebloods don't even talk like that among muggles! Does everyone talk like that in the future?" The black haired teen whispered shaking his head stunned.

"Pretty much," the brunet shrugged before kissing the other's cheeks teasingly. He liked the little blush that didn't seemed to want to retreat. Tom shook his shock of him and stood up.

"Let's see what more the zoo has to offer us," he said with a small smile holding out his hand for the other. Harry accepted it and felt the other's arm crawl around him as they continued their tour through the park.

-THTH-

After diner, which Tom demanded to pay, they made their way back to the orphanage and Harry pulled out his present. "Happy birthday!" he called handing the book to Tom, who eyed it with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought I'd received my present this morning?" The older teen teased the youngster, who glared at him playfully. Unwrapping the book, the other eyed it with surprise clearly visible on his face.

"I'm sorry, for what happened with Spave..." Brown eyes slid towards him and he got pulled against the older teen.

"It wouldn't have worked anyway," Tom kissed him reassuringly as his arm kept the brunet in place.

"You're not interested in joining their group anymore?" Harry asked not knowing how to feel. Would that be a good or a bad thing?

"I'm not saying that..." the black haired teen answered turning the book around in his hand. "This book looks really interesting!" he mumbled almost surprised. The youngster couldn't contain his smile. His present was a success.

"What did you mean with Dumbledore refused?" he asked remembering the letter and the conversation at the politician's house. Tom looked surprised at him before smiling at him.

"That's nothing you need to worry about. With me coming of age it doesn't matter any longer." Harry's eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Then did Dumbledore succeed?" he wondered confused. Luckily the confusion was written on his face or Tom would probably have hurt him for saying that.

"No... he just slowed us down," the black haired teen answered, scanning his face before laying the book on the bed behind them. Harry watched him as the arm around him pulled him closer against the other's chest. Pulling out his wand the older teen dispelling the cover and kissed the youngster while wrapping his other arm also around Harry.

'Us, he said us...' The youngster could only see that as a sign he was trusted. "And what did he slow down?" he asked when his lips were released again and Tom's eyebrow rose interested.

"Our future," he answered mysterious and the brunet felt a little annoyed but didn't show it. Instead he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pouted cutely. Those seduction lesson were going to pay off right now. He hadn't made a fool out of himself before Ron for nothing.

'Okay, not the right time to think about Ron.' "And what do you see for our future?" he asked kissing Tom teasingly. Slowly he made a trail of butterfly kisses to his neck.

"You... and me... in bed." The kisses stopped for a moment to let out a laugh.

"And..." Harry questioned further and one of Tom's hands slid down to his buttocks.

"Me... in here..." the black haired teen pushed his finger against the other's hole.

"Tom!" Harry yelp surprised.

"That's not what I mean!" Brown eyes got a questioning look. "Even if it's true," he continued shrugging while pushing Tom towards the bed. The Head Boy sat down on the edge and the youngster crawled on his lap. "What are you going to do after this year?" he asked curiously. "When will I be able to see you?" Harry continued. Honestly he didn't want to think about barely seeing Tom. If that was because he wouldn't be able to keep an eye on him or because he would miss him badly, was another thing he didn't want to think about.

"I'll be watching over our house," warm tingles appeared inside Harry's chest, "and be making money for our dream..."

"Our dream?" he felt the smile that had appeared on his face stiffen.

"Yes, a place isolated from muggles." The smile fell.

"And where do muggleborns fit in that dream?" Tom frowned.

"They don't." Green eyes widened and Harry stood up, moving off the other's lap.

"One of my best friends is a muggleborn, my mother is a muggleborn!" Tom rolled his eyes and leaned backwards on his hands.

"I said muggles, not muggleborns." The youngster narrowed his eyes.

'Since when is there a difference?' he wondered.

"The purebloods and half-bloods meet them once they attend Hogwarts or some other school," Tom continued with intense eyes. "There's no reason wizards should come in contact with muggles." The messy black haired teen got a considering look.

"I guess..." he did remember his parents met in Hogwarts and Ron and he also met Hermione there. Tom straightened again and signed him to come closer again. "That plan doesn't contain any killing, does it?" Harry asked carefully but did step closer to the bed. The future Dark Lord smiled at him and raised his hand.

"Come here."

"That isn't an answer," he retorted stubbornly.

"I know. Come here." Green eyes narrowed.

"No," he added a teasingly tone to his voice – he didn't have a death wish. Tom seemed to get it as his eyes got a twinkle in them.

"No? Come here, Marvolo."

"No," Harry moved backwards. The other raised his eyebrows before getting up from the bed. The first step towards him, made the youngster smile expectantly.

"Don't keep me waiting, Tom," the seductive voice rolled from his lips and he thought he heard the Head Boy growl. Slowly he continued moving backwards, swaying his hips suggestively and the future Dark Lord moved faster with every step until his arms captured him against the wall. "It seems you caught me," Harry purred as his captor brought his face closer to his.

"Seems I did. What should I do with my captive?" Tom asked teasingly never taking his eyes from the other's.

"I can think of something," the messy black haired teen answered and wrapped his arms around the other's neck before pulling him down in a kiss.

-THTH-

"Marvolo, are you ready?" Tom asked while shrinking his trunk.

"Yes, just trying... to close..." Turning around the black haired teen watched his boy struggling to close his trunk. Huffing the youngster finally succeeded and sat down on it. Green eyes looked up. "Abraxas bought me way too much clothes." The Head Boy smirked at that and raised his wand. His boy stood up as he charmed his appearance and shrunk his trunk. Putting both trunks in his pocket he walked to his bedroom door.

'This will be the last time!' he thought with a smirk as he left that dreaded room and finally that forsaken orphanage. Without a glance he stepped outside and felt a hand slip into his. Smiling he pulled Marvolo closer while whispering a cloaking charm. No muggle was going to ruin his mood!

-THTH-

"Marvolo!" Ignatius yelled from far. Tom watched the Parkinson make his way towards them with Alex behind him. "Good morning, my Lord," he added once he stood before the Head Boy and got a nod of recognition.

"Hi, Ignatius, Alex, did you have a good holiday?" The brunet asked politely. Crabbe answered shortly with a "yes" and the other's eyes were glued on the entwined hands of his Lord and his boyfriend. Marvolo got shot a teasing look, making the boy blush and he stepped towards his friend. He gave Tom a clench of the fingers and a blushing smile before their hands got unbound. Brown eyes watched how the boy got surrounded by his two guards. They observed the Parkinson for a moment as the sixth year whispered something embarrassing in his boy's ears. Marvolo gave him a poke with his elbow and Ignatius snickered. In his gut he felt jealous for the proximity between the two friends, but with how intimate they had recently become, he knew his boy only had eyes for him. Looking to the left, he watched how the Head Girl walked towards him and nodded at her. It was time to supervise the first years. Sometimes he wondered why he had accepted the damn position before remembering.

"Watch Marvolo!" he ordered Abraxas, who had found his way to his side again. The blond had been with them the whole train ride and had only left them when they exited their coupé, to make an appearance to his followers. Like expected the Malfoy had returned when it was time for Tom to leave. Speeding up the black haired teen laid his hand on his boy's back and watched blue eyes turn to him. "I'll see you at breakfast." Marvolo nodded comprehending the situation and accepted their trunks, which Tom was already holding out to him. A quick kiss and the Head Boy's feet carried him towards the Head Girl. The last thing he saw, was Alex making place for Abraxas beside the brunet.

-THTH-

"Finally!" Harry huffed when he could finally close the door behind Abraxas. He still had half an hour before breakfast would be fully taking place. Walking to the bed he sat down on the edge and stared at his trunk. 'Why don't the house-elves move our trunks?' he wondered, knowing all too well that they couldn't enter Tom's pocket. His eyes were pulled to Tom's trunk like it was magnetic. 'What would he be hiding in there...' he wondered and got up. Making his way before the trunk he bent down and studied the lock. The magic seemed to be glowing around it. Harry couldn't help but raise his hand and look at the lock on his bracelet. 'It's probably the same spell,' he realized dropping his hand again. He hadn't really tried to open the bracelet, but if he did, he didn't think he would succeed. And maybe a second reason was that he didn't really want to leave Tom. 'I won't be able to open it,' he reasoned watching the trunk as he straightened himself. Pulling his eyes from it he stepped towards the door. Ignatius and Alex were probably already waiting for him in the common room.

-THTH-

"How was your first day?" Marvolo asked when Tom entered their room again. The youngster was sitting on their bed with his homework on his lap. Without answering the black haired teen walked over to the bed and dropped down next to his boy. He waited until the brunet looked up again and kissed him. Then he laid down behind him, draping his arm around the other's waist.

"Missed you," he answered and saw his boy smile at him. The books and notebook got closed and Marvolo moved his body until he was laying beside him.

"I missed you too, you were so busy today, I barely saw you."

"Being Head Boy..." Tom mumbled as explanation while letting his hand trail from the waist to the butt. The brunet snuggled closer and kissed him gently. Both already knew where this was going to end.

-THTH-

Harry was feeling sweaty and sticky, but he didn't care as he felt Tom's naked chest rise against his. He stupidly smiled while slowly tracing circles on the other's back. "Hn..." he whined when the black haired teen's finger caressed his hole.

"It hurts," Tom stated and leaned over Harry to reach for his wand. Once in hand he aimed it at the youngster's anus and mumbled a healing incantation. "Better?"

"Yes," the brunet sighed happily and nuzzle the other's chest while the black haired teen continued mumbling spells. Feeling clean again Harry closed his eyes and felt Tom lean away from him before wrapping his arms around him again, wandless. Their first day back at Hogwarts had ended gloriously.

-THTH-

Bored Tom was sitting in the common room. The seventh years had an hour free as the professor, who was suppose to replace Dumbledore, still hadn't arrived at the school. Abraxas was keeping him company but the blond was giving his followers more attention than him. Not that he minded, he wasn't really in the mood for the Malfoy's tatter. Two boys came bursting into the room while dotting over a third person behind them. Brown eyes fell on one of his victims – Walburga Black had returned to Hogwarts. When she noticed him, she quickly walked over to him, leaving her two admirers and stared at him. One of his eyebrows rose and her eyes fell to the floor. "It's good to see you, my Lord," she greeted him. A smirk appeared on the future Dark Lord's lips as a result of the way she addressed him. She had learned her lesson.

"Black." One word and a nod was all she got as recognition. More than she deserved, but it would make her feel more important. Closing his eyes Tom leaned backwards and enjoyed how everyone around him lowered their voices. He liked being in control. Suddenly the atmosphere change when the younger years started to stream inside. First the fourth years entered together with the third years, then the second. The moment the first sixth year entered Tom's eyes opened and his eyes focused on Marvolo from the first step he took in the Slytherin's common room. Blue eyes sparkled when they saw him and their owner stepped towards him.

"Tom!" The brunet called out. Once in reach he leaned forward giving him a kiss and settled himself on the armrest. Happily the boy scanned the room and Tom watched how his eyes fell on Walburga. The smile fell and the youngster turned his body towards him. His hand rose on its own accord and settled on the boy's lower back. Marvolo glanced at him and smiled thankfully. He wouldn't let anybody hurt him. The Black didn't give the brunet a single glance, instead kept busy with her entourage. They stayed like that until the next bell pulled them apart again.

-THTH-

Tom could only stare at his boy, who once more seemed to lighten up as his eyes caught sight of him. Somehow the last week had been like another dream, a continuation of the orphanage dream. He seemed to be slipping from one blissful fantasy into another. Pressing against the lips that got pushed against his', he caressed the brown locks from the youngster's forehead. When they broke apart again, he noted one of his fingers was stroking the lightning bolt-shape scar. Frowning, he realized he still didn't know who had marked his boy like that. 'It could be a clue to his real identity...'

"Tom?" The face in between his hands cocked to the side and made him blink. "Lost in thought?" Marvolo asked while the Head Boy dropped his head. He gave a nod as reaction and grabbed his boy's hand. He pulled the brunet with him to a quiet corridor and glanced at him.

"Who gave you that scar?" he asked and got intrigued when the blue eyes widened. The youngster's hand rose and he touched his forehead unconsciously.

"It's not something I want to talk about," came to evading answer and Tom's eyebrow rose.

"You don't trust me?" he asked monotone and Marvolo turned towards him, shaking his head in denial.

"No! No, that's not it." The brunet's grip on his hand tightened. "It's just not something I can talk about in a corridor." The blue eyes avoided looking at him.

"Tonight." The orbs focused on him again.

"Okay," came the agreement after a pregnant pause. Happy with the prospect of getting to know a secret from his boy, Tom pulled him forward, continuing their walk.

-THTH-

With a conflicting feeling Harry watched Tom make his way through the corridor towards his own class. He stared at the robe that was swaying from one side to the other with every step the future Dark Lord took. 'What do I tell him?' he wondered.

"I know you like staring at our Lord's sexy back, but class is about to start," Ignatius pulled him out of his thoughts and he had the dignity to blush. Quickly, he entered the classroom and made his way to Alex, who was holding seats for them. He sat down beside Crabbe and watched how Ignatius started to tease Alex, which let to asking questions about his cousin. Apparently, Parkinson had met her when he had visit his friend during the Christmas vacation and developed a crush on said girl. Intrigued Harry listened to their bickering until his thoughts were once again on Tom.

'What am I going to say?' The entire class passed with him wondering what to do. By the end he had decided to alter the truth as little as possible, which would probably lead to a lot, but he would try. If he got stuck, he could always say he couldn't say more to not endanger the future. With that in mind, he kissed Tom who was already waiting outside the classroom on him. The entire day passed to quickly for Harry and by the evening, he was nervously waiting on the future Dark Lord in their bedroom. After dinner they had split up, Tom had retreated to the library with Abraxas while the brunet had made his homework with Ignatius and Alex in the common room. Hearing footsteps he straightened and watched how the door handle got twisted. His heartbeat was speeding up and accelerated even more when Tom came into view. "Did you finish?" Harry asked trying to hid his anxiety. Brown eyes focused on him and a nod was his response. He watched how the Head Boy removed his robe, hung it over a chair and walked over to him to the bed. Tom sat down beside him and removed his shoes before leaning over to the youngster. He kissed Harry's clothed shoulder and dropped his hand on the other, playing with the hair locks that were in reach because of the brunet's turned head.

"Talk!" It was an order, but Harry knew he wouldn't be mad if he didn't. He would be hurt instead. Sighing, Harry stared back at the floor in front of him and felt himself relax as the fingers started massaging his skull around his ear shell.

"This scar..." Again his hand rose and his fingertips touched his forehead, tracing the scar, "I received it from the murderer of my parents." The hand on his shoulder stiffened and his dropped onto his lap.

"How did it happen?" Closing his eyes for a moment, Harry took in a deep breath. He didn't like that he had to lie.

"He came at night... I was only a year old and..." he sighed again, hoping it was clear he didn't like to talk about this. "My father was killed first, then my mother... beside my crib." Tears piled up in his eyes and he wiped them off before they had the chance to fall. "And he gave me this scar as a reminder... a warning..." Tom pulled him closer, hiding the youngster's face in his neck and hugged him.

"Did they capture him?" he asked almost in a whisper and Harry shrunk against him.

"No..." The Head Boy's hold on him tightened.

"Are there suspects?" The youngster's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about that. Thank Merlin, the other couldn't see his face.

"No..." 'I can't risk putting someone else in danger!' The future Dark Lord let out a disapproving groan.

"Do they know why?" His voice started to sound raucous and the brunet shook his head. He straightened himself, wiping the last tears that had dared to leave his eyes, off his cheeks. His eyes were aimed at Tom's lap and had the sudden urge to crawl on it. He felt the safest with the other's arms around him. Shaking those thoughts away he stood up.

"Let's prepare for bed," he mumbled and watched out of the corner of his eye, how the other straightened himself. Tom walked over to him, wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed his earlobe.

"I might not know a lot about parents, but I'm certain yours are proud of you," he said and Harry smiled thankfully at him.

"Come on..." His hand crawled around the one resting on his stomach and he pulled the Head Boy to the door.

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Tom woke up and tightened his grip on his boy. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he realized that for once Marvolo wasn't laying on top of him, but he was wrapped around the younger teen. He tried to unwrap himself but his boy complained with a moan and snuggled closer. A chuckle left his lips as he surrendered and let his arms stay wrapped around the brunet. Staring at the closed eyes, he remembered the conversation from yesterday. Finally, he had a clue to who his boy was. 'A murder like that will be in the newspaper... if Marvolo doesn't try to prevent it first,' he smirked, 'and he will.'

"Morning," the youngster mumbled while blinking. Tom couldn't help himself and kissed the sleepyhead. "Hn, morning breath..." Marvolo mumbled and the Head Boy chuckled.

"No, kissing then," he answered and like expected his boy whined in disapproval.

"Kiss, kiss..." he mumbled and Tom indulged him. Sighing in content the brunet snuggled closer and was sleeping again within the minute. The black haired teen chuckle and kissed the brown locks again. He stayed like that for half an hour where after he woke up his boy for a second time.

"Come on, we need to get ready for breakfast," he said while untangling himself from the other. Slowly Marvolo followed his example and crawled out of bed. Dazed he looked around, moved to his trunk and tripped over the sheet that hung around him. Tom chuckled and waited on him at the door. His boy scrambled up and hobbled towards him. Together they descended to the common room and made their way to the Prefects' bathroom. Getting ready took twenty minutes where after Abraxas joined them for breakfast. The blond was telling them all the rumours that were floating around about Dumbledore's replacement, when the morning mail flew in. Tom blinked surprised as a letter fell on his plate. His surprise disappeared when he recognized Spave's handwriting.

"From who is it?" Marvolo asked curious and brown eyes turned to him.

"Spave," the Head Boy answered and took in the disapproving look his boy got.

"What does he want?" he mumbled more to himself. Tom wasn't in the mood to answer, so didn't, which the brunet understood.

"Arte Spave?" Abraxas asked interested and the future Dark Lord shot him a glare. "The politician?" The blond moved his attention to Marvolo. The youngster rolled his eyes and mumbled a yes. That seemed to please Malfoy and he returned to his breakfast. The brunet gave him an odd look before shaking his head. "Well, I'll leave you two to your meals," the blond unexpectedly stood up and two boys suddenly appeared behind them. "See you later." And he departed.

"It's been a while since I've seen him with his followers," Marvolo mumbled watching Abraxas walked out of the Great Hall. Tom just shrugged not really interested. "I guess he's over it." Now that got his attention.

"What do you mean?" he asked aiming his brown eyes at his boy. The youngster skilfully avoided them.

"Well, you know... the thing with his parents."

"That went like planned," Tom smirked and finally, the eyes looked at him, widening.

"You should undo it."

"They are more useful this way."

"But you can't keep controlling them, they have a right to think for themselves." The future Dark Lord frowned at those words. Marvolo was giving out too much details in public.

"This isn't the time to discuss this," he said with a warning glare. The youngster seemed to realize where they were and quickly nodded. Blue eyes glanced left and right but Tom knew nobody was paying any attention to them.

"You should still release them," the brunet mumbled before getting up. "Come on, we need to get our stuff or we'll be late for class." The Head Boy gave him a risen eyebrow and serenely continued eating his toast. Marvolo rolled his eyes and sat back down. With the bread in his stomach, Tom stood up and walked out of the Hall. A smile played on his lips as the brunet followed him as a good boy. It turned him on when his boy played obedient. Once in the corridor, he grabbed his boy's hand and slipped his fingers between those of the other. Hand in hand they entered the Slytherin's common room and the older teen continued pulling the other to their room. He ignored the way the youngster waved to his friends and entered the Head Boy's quarters. Once inside he pushed the other against the closed door and claimed his lips. Marvolo moaned into his mouth and his leg found itself in between those of the youngster. Taking a breath of air, Tom descended to the inviting neck and sucked on the skin. "Tom-oh, hn-we'll be-ah-late," the brunet panted and with a last lick the black haired teen released his skin. Brown eyes took at the hickey he had made and smiled approvingly.

"Let's go then," he announced like he hadn't just ravished the other and detached himself. He picked up the things he needed for Astronomy and turned back to the door. Marvolo hadn't moved an inch. "If you keep standing there, we'll be late," he said innocently and his boy playfully glared at him.

"And whose fault do you think that is!" The youngster huffed, blushing and got into motion. He grabbed his stuff and skipped past the door Tom was holding open for him. In the common room, the brunet immediately walked to his friends and the Head Boy could only smirk eying the very visible hickey. He kissed his boy goodbye when they left the Slytherin's house as they were running late because of their little intermezzo and made his way to the Astronomy Tower.

-THTH-

Just in time Harry made it to his class with Ignatius and Alex. They were the last ones to enter but their usual seats were being guarded by the other Slytherins. "We might have had to run, but clearly it was worth it," Ignatius chuckled while they took their seats and the brunet shot him a confused look. Parkinson pointed to his own neck and Harry just blinked before it dawned to him. His hand clasped on his neck, hiding the hickey successfully.

"I... Tom...euh," he tried to explain looking everywhere but at the two Slytherins beside him. Ignatius couldn't contain his laugh and got a reprimand from their professor. Even Alex had a smile on his lips. Harry suspected that partly came because of the dominance Tom had shown on their way to their room. The Crabbe did have a kind of weird adoration for his Lord. 'Probably why he got the guarding job,' Harry mustered as he glanced at the serious Slytherin. 'I wonder what went wrong to get such a dumb grandchild? Okay, maybe Crabbe isn't that dumb, he did pass every year, but still the difference is striking.' His mind raced while he popped his collar up. He really wanted to charm his neck, but with their talking the professor was keeping an eye on them. He would have to wait till after class and then retreat to the bathroom. The moment the bell rang he gathered his things, jumped up and ran outside. A little frustrated he realized Tom wasn't present yet and glared at the empty corridor.

"Are you that desperate to see your boyfriend again?" Ignatius teased him when he joined him. Harry sent a glare his way and saw two Ravenclaw girls leave the classroom. Normally he wouldn't pay them any attention, but with them staring at his neck and giggling like mad it was hard not to. Embarrassed, he hid the hickey again with his hand and glared back into the corridor. Like expected the future Dark Lord was walking his way. Half a smile appeared on Harry's lips as he saw how everyone made place for him as he walked by with grace. Not being able to stand still any longer, the brunet strode towards him.

"Tom!" he kissed the surprised black haired teen, clutched their hands together and pulled him to the closest boy's bathroom. Once inside he glared all the other occupiers outside – it helped that Tom was standing behind him and inspected his neck in the mirror. The Head Boy watched in amusement as he let out a whine. "It's even redder than before!" The blue eyes slid from the hickey to the other's reflection and noticed him getting closer. An arm got wrapped around him and lips got pressed against the infuriating hickey.

"I like it," the black haired teen whispered in his ear and a shiver went down Harry's spine.

"Well, you don't have to go around with girls giggling at you," he playfully glared while stretching his neck a little more. Tom greedily made use of the gained access and planted butterfly kisses around the hickey. The brunet bit his lip to contain his moan, smirking the Head Boy released his hold on him, making him pout at the loss. Sighing he aimed his wand at his neck and said a glamour charm. He inspected his work in the mirror and smiled happily. "Le-..."

"Riddle!" An angry yell came while the door got thrown open. Surprised Harry turned around to see Perry Weasley standing in the doorway. "It's not because you're Head Boy, you can kick everyone out of a public bathroom, because you want to make out with your boyfriend!" he hissed venomously. Tom's expression turned into an icy one and he stepped protectively before Harry, who frowned at his behaviour.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business," he answered monotone. The Gryffindor looked like he wanted to attack the Slytherin Head Boy and his brother was the only thing stopping him. Septimus removed his hand from Perry's shoulder and stepped inside the bathroom.

"Whatever you were doing in here, it's clear you're done. Would you be so kind to leave?" It was almost a demand, but to the brunet's surprise the future Dark Lord smirked.

"It seems you're still the most sensible Weasley." Perry shot at him but Tom had already unarmed him before he could reach him. Septimus looked worried at his brother, who had only become angrier.

"I should...!" he threatened and his brother pushed him back.

"What's going on here?!" A voice interrupted and Harry watched how the two Weasleys made room for another Gryffindor. Tom tensed as his attention moved to the newcomer and the brunet looked curious at him.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with, Potter!" Blue eyes widened to their maximum.

'It can't be...!' Taking in the appearance of the Gryffindor, he was almost certain. The black hair, the brown eyes, that face,... everything looked familiar.

"Still the same, aren't you Riddle?" Potter mocked while setting himself before the two Weasley.

"The same can be said about you – still Dumbledore's pet?" Harry's eyes moved from one to the other.

'What's going on between those two?' he wondered watching how Tom rose his wand in threat. The Gryffindor followed his example and the tension between the two turned for the worst. 'Wait, they aren't really going to fight, are they?' The brunet panicked a little. The smallest tightening in Tom's cheeks told him the future Dark Lord stood ready to throw the first spell. "Tom!" he called but the Head Boy didn't react. Moving forward, he could see the brown eyes had again that insane look. 'This is just like with Walburga!' Panicking he grabbed the other's hand and felt himself being thrown backwards. Painfully his back made contact with a sink and he slumped down on the cold tiles. Looking up he met the startled brown eyes of the Slytherin Head Boy, with underneath them the wand still aimed in his direction. Glancing at the Gryffindors, the only one who wasn't surprised was Potter, but his look changed when Tom came back to his positives.

"Marvolo!" he said with a raised voice and quickly dropped down next to him.

"My back..." Harry mumbled as the future Dark Lord looked a little lost at him. The black haired teen nodded and pulled him forward, supported him with one arm while the other waved the wand over his back. Feeling the pain ebb away, Harry dared to look up again and met the disbelieving eyes of his relative. Once healed, Tom pulled him up again and turned back to the Gryffindors with his arm wrapped around the youngster's waist.

"We'll continue this dispute some other time," he said compromising and the Potter nodded looking a little uncertain at Harry. Tom quickly pushed him past the Gryffindors, but the brunet couldn't help but look back at the other Potter and met his eyes. Even with the Weasleys demanding his attention his relative kept looking at him with a searching look. "Stop looking at him!" Tom tightened his hold on his waist and he turned to the Slytherin Head Boy.

"Who is that?!" he didn't care that he sounded pushy, not even when the brown eyes narrowed in his direction.

"Harold Potter, Dumbledore's pet," Tom added with a sneer.

"Why haven't I seen him before?" The eyes got a warning expression. "You almost tried to kill the guy, I want to know why!" Harry kept pushing.

"He has been absent since before your arrival."

"Why?" Now the eyes looked annoyed.

"What's with all these questions?"

"I'm curious about the person, who could get such a rise out of you," the brunet tried to explain. 'I want to know why he can get such a rise out of you!' Tom rolled his eyes.

"I'm certain you can find the answer yourself."

"What?! Come on, tell me!" The black haired teen didn't response. He pulled him to his next class where Ignatius and Alex were waiting on them. They immediately straightened when they noticed their Lord's mood. Tom didn't acknowledged them, instead he gave the brunet a stiff kiss and strode away leaving a wake of frightened students.

"What happened?" Ignatius asked and Harry turned to him.

"Who's Harold Potter?" Both guards widened their eyes.

"He's back?" Alex asked and Parkinson was also looking that attentive at him, he knew he wasn't going to get an answer if he didn't gave one first.

"Yes, we just had an encounter with him..." Both got a panicking look. "What has happened between those two?!" Harry demanded and the looks turned doubtful.

"I guess it would make sense that our Lord hasn't talked about him," Alex mumbled and Ignatius nodded.

"Potter is Dumbledore's favourite and like his eyes under the students."

'I didn't know Dumbledore had such connections with my family,' Harry frowned. "Why was he gone from Hogwarts?"

"Grindelwald attacked his hometown. The Potter's mansion had been wiped from the surface of the earth, only Harold survived as he was at Hogwarts." Blue eyes looked shocked at him.

'My family...'

"Dumbledore feared for his life and hid him these last couple of months," Alex continued Ignatius' explanation.

"Then why is he back!" 'He should stay in hiding!' Harry felt panic burble in his gut.

"Dumbledore must think he isn't in danger anymore or..."

"Or?" The brunet demanded Crabbe to continue.

"...he wants him to keep an eye on our Lord." That made Harry frown.

'Is Dumbledore intentionally putting my grandfather in danger!' As Harold was the only living Potter left - there was no doubt - he was his grandfather. "He has interfered with Tom a lot, hasn't he?" he asked and the two other nodded with a look in their eyes that told him enough. Slughorn made an end to their conversation by arriving, announcing the start of the class.

-THTH-

"Where are we going?" Marvolo asked as Tom headed on another staircase. That the other didn't mentioning their earlier meeting with Harold, seemed to do wonders for the black haired teen's mood. He glanced at his boy and smirked. Feeling a shock going through the wood underneath his feet, he signalled the other to speed up. The moment the brunet stood on the first two steps, the staircase moved. Tom watched with interest how his boy fell towards the hand-rail and grabbed at it, desperately. It was not like he would let him fall but it was fun to watch the youngster struggle. The staircase stopped with another shock and he smirked as Marvolo rose with dignity. He stepped forward and took in the corridor before him. "Why are we on the third floor?" The brunet stopped behind him.

"Riddle!" Like Tom expected the Head Girl appeared from inside the closest room. "There you are," the stock girl walked over to them and eyed the youngster behind her colleague. "Why is he here?"

"He's with me," Tom answered and the girl narrowed her eyes.

"We're on official business. He shouldn't be here." The Head Boy gave her one demanding look that made her shrink a little and she turned around without another word.

"Tom, isn't she right? If this is Head Boy business, I shouldn't be here," Marvolo said a little unsure.

"We're just checking the floor for three first years, nothing dangerous," the Head Boy shrugged while following the Head Girl.

"Three first years? What are they doing here?" A dark eyebrow rose in surprise as Tom half turned to his boy.

"Haven't you heard what the second years have been saying to the first's."

"The second years?" Shaking his head the older teen fully turned to the other.

"They have been feeding them stories about a hidden treasure on the third floor."

"Hidden treasure? And they believed that?" Tom shrugged.

"They aren't the most intelligent."

"Riddle, are you coming?" The Head Girl asked standing before the classroom she had exited earlier and the Head Boy turned to her.

"We're coming." Marvolo frowned at him, but he ignored it. He let the girl lead them corner after corner and his boy's looks turned for the worst.

"Why is she leading?" The brunet suddenly asked when they had fallen behind a little.

"She takes the job seriously," the black haired teen shrugged.

"And you don't?"

"Let's say I rather push you into an empty classroom." The youngster blushed on cue and Tom smirked.

"Answer the question, Tom."

"At the start of the year we've made an arrangement." An eyebrow rose in disbelieve. "In this situation for example, she does the searching and I do the punishment." Blue eyes widened at that.

"Are you going to hurt them?"

"Depends."

"On what?!" Marvolo was starting to sound a little hysterical and the girl in front of them glared backwards. "And why is she aloud to do things like that?" Now Tom frowned at the boy and stopped both of them.

"Like what?" The brunet glared at him while the girl before them was moving away from them. "She's so... disrespectful," he said, clearly not entirely happy with his choice of word.

"She's Head Girl. She has to demand respect." Again the blue orbs sent a glare his way.

"Shouldn't she... respect you?" Now Tom understood and shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Are you jealous, Marvolo?" he asked teasingly and his boy's eyes widened again while his cheeks coloured.

"What, no! Why should I be?" Angry, he turned away from the older teen. "Who is she anyway?" Again a smile tugged at Tom's lips due to the jealous undertone of his boy.

"Alexis Zambian."

"Never heard of her," came the quick response and the smile broke through. A yell alert them the Head Girl had found the three first years in one of the nearby classroom. Immediately, Tom walked over to them, only glancing backwards one time to see that his boy was following, still with his angry expression. Once he reached the four Slytherins, his partner turned around and left without giving Marvolo even one sign of recognition when she passed him. Looking inside the classroom he noted the three first years looking around for an escape route. He didn't recognized them and their disrespect told him, they really needed to learn their place. Without the slightest hesitation, he pointed his wand at them.

"Crucio." And the three yelled in agony.

"Tom! Stop!" His boy pulled his arm down and Tom looked at him shocked. Anger was the second emotion that took hold of him and he pulled his arm free before pointing it at his boy.

"Petrificus Totalus!" The word left his lips before he realized it. As he watched the youngster fall down with surprise plastered all over his face, he suddenly felt so good. 'He won't stop me!' Brown eyes turned to the three shivering figures in the classroom. An evil smile slowly appeared on his face and he rose his wand again. The hexes spilled from his lips and it felt so good. He hadn't realized he had been missing this feeling so much. After five minutes he stopped and signed with his wand for the first years to get up. "Go to our house and don't ever break the rules again," the three nodded and helped each other up. Tom turned to his boy and mumbled a Rennervate. Marvolo took in a deep breath and raised his upper body. He exchanged looks with the three first years, who were moving past him before turning to the Head Boy with the scariest glare he could muster. "What? I didn't kill them," the black haired teen retorted and pulled the youngster up. Angry, Marvolo tugged himself free and walked back to the staircase without a glance at the other. Tom followed him with a curious glint in his eye.

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks everyone who reviewed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Harry could feel Tom's eyes on him, but he was too angry to care. The entire time he couldn't move, he could only see the future Dark Lord. He had seen the pleasure Tom had received from torturing three innocent children. He felt nauseous. 'I need to make sure they're all right!' he speeded up, only stopping when he needed to point to the three stones and Tom said the password, having caught up with him. Still ignoring the other, Harry entered the common room and found the three first years sitting huddled up in the corner. His feet moved towards them and they shrunk when they saw him with Tom standing behind him. "Are you three all right?" he asked trying to assess how much damage they had endured. Only one dared to give a single nod as their eyes kept sliding from his face to the one behind him. Sighing, he turned around and glared at the Head Boy. "Don't you have to report they've been found?" he questioned.

"Zambian's taking care of that," Tom answered staring into his eyes without blinking. Harry started to feel uncomfortable under that stare and stepped past him. He walked to their room, knowing it was the only place he could go into discussion with the future Dark Lord and expect a honest answer back. The moment he heard the door close behind him, he turned around and started his questioning.

"Why did you do that?!"

"It was their punishment," Tom said like it was the most logical thing ever.

"Don't give me that! You can't go around torturing people because they break a stupid rule."

"It starts with a stupid rule..."

"You could have told them the second years where playing a prank on them," Harry interrupted the Head Boy.

"They would do it again."

"You could have given them detention or something... or your worst scary glare. There are enough rumours going around about you to scare them."

"And how do you think those rumours came to be?" Tom asked intimidating and took a step towards him. The brunet wouldn't let himself be intimidated and rose his head defying.

"In the most sickening way!" he spat with disgust, looking challenging into the other's brown eyes. When he didn't answer Harry shook his head in frustration. "I'm going to the library!" he loudly said and walked around the Head Boy. Tom's eyes followed him and he stopped for a second. "Don't follow me!" he refused to look at the other and only got his answer when he was on the other side of the door. There were no footsteps to be heard and he knew he would have a couple of hours for himself.

-THTH-

Once at the library, he moved directly to the section on incantations. His search for the spell was the perfect thing to distract his mind. After looking through two books, he felt a headache come up. Raising his hand he touched his scar and put some pressure on it. 'Why is it hurting?' he wondered closing his eyes for a second. 'Is it because we're having a fight?' Shaking his head he aimed his attention back at the book that laid open in front of him, but the pain wouldn't let him concentrate. 'That can't be, it isn't our first fight.' Frustrated he slammed the book close and hid his face in his hands.

"So, there you are." A shadow appeared over him.

"What do you want, Abraxas?" Harry asked without looking up. Without an invitation, the blond sat himself down in the chair over him and pulled the book he had been reading towards him.

"Weird homework," he mumbled loud enough for the brunet to hear.

"Abraxas!" Harry pulled the book from his grasp and glared at him. Malfoy just smiled at him.

"I was wondering what you said to Tom." A blue eye twitched.

"I don't see how that's your business." The smile didn't falter even for a second.

"When he suddenly disappears after having a fight with you, I make it my business."

"He disappeared?" Harry asked surprised and a flash of pain made him grimace.

"Yes..., are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just a headache," came the quick reply and he stood up to put the book back in its respective place. When he got back to the table, he had been occupying, Abraxas was still waiting for him. "I'm sure he'll show up. He probably also needed some time alone," Harry sighed and moved past him.

"Where are you going?!" The blond followed him.

"Back to the dorm." Malfoy kept close to him and made a disapproving sound when he walked to the sixth years boy's dorm. The youngster glared at him but realized all his stuff was in the Head Boy's room. 'I shouldn't let myself be chased out of our room, just because we're having an argument!' he thought stubbornly and changed his direction. Throwing the door close behind him, he had finally gotten rid of Abraxas and inspected the room for another presence, but he was alone. 'I wonder where he is?'

-THTH-

Angry and panting, Tom was staring at the destroyed dummy in front of him. Feeling his body tiring, he sat down on the couch that appeared in the corner. "Coming here was a good idea," he congratulated himself on an idea well thought. Leaning backwards his thoughts moved to his boy. He could still hear that one sentence Marvolo had said. It wasn't so much the words, but the way he had said it. "No, get a grip. I'm not going to entirely change myself for him," he straightened himself and nodded to himself. "Next time I kill someone, it will be right in front of his eyes. He'll learn." Taking a deep breath he noted it was already passed curfew. Standing up he moved to the door and watched his surroundings disappear. Stepping in the corridor he looked a last time backwards and watched the door disappear. 'The room of requirement, I'm glad I found it,' he smirked and started moving towards the Slytherins house.

-THTH-

Quietly, Tom entered his room and the first thing he noted was the bump inside his bed. He ignored the relieved feeling inside and did his evening routine. Slowly he crawled beside his boy in the bed and laid down with his back facing the other's.

-THTH-

_He was staring at the back of the boy with spite. The one that had been ruining his plans from the day he had been born, was now standing before him, conflicted. He was trying to convince him to kill the witch crouching before the boy – that was what he was, still just a boy. He could still be manipulated into joining him. Killing his minion would be the first step. It would be a waste to lose such a good underling, but if he had to choose – he wanted the boy. "Do it!" he pushed and the boy turned around, facing him. The wand moved from the witch to him, but he quickly disarmed him. "So weak!" he spat and no matter how tough the boy held himself, the fright in his eyes was obvious. 'If he won't join me, he has to die!'_

-THTH-

With a shock Tom woke up. Panting he still saw those eyes before him. 'Marvolo!' he had recognized them and a hand bumped against his arm. Looking sideway, he noted his boy was rustling around and the frightened look on his face gave him a chill. It reminded him of his dream. He was glad the other's appearance was still charmed or he would truly have freaked out. "Marvolo!" he gently shook the youngster, but he didn't woke up. It took a rougher shake and blue eyes were staring disorientated at him. Then a hand rose and the brunet massaged his scar.

"My head hurts," he whined and closed his eyes again. They immediately opened again.

"Don't worry, it was just a nightmare," Tom assured him and blue eyes averted.

"Did I wake you?" he asked brusquely.

"No, I woke up by myself." The boy gave a nod and turned back on his side, facing away from him. "You're still angry?" The black haired teen sighed but the other didn't answer. "Marvolo!" Annoyed the boy turned back to him.

"It's in the middle of the night, let's sleep!" Brown eyes only stared at the other, waiting for a reaction. Marvolo sighed in annoyance and yawned sleepy.

'Cute,' Tom's thoughts betrayed him. "We'll take about this tomorrow," he compromised and watched how his boy gave a nod before again turning his back towards him. The older teen frowned before a smirk appeared on his lips. He laid himself down facing his boy and wrapped his arm around the other's waist pulling him closer. He frowned again as he felt the youngster stiffen. As the body in his arms slowly relaxed again under the influence of sleep, he let his thoughts drift back to his own nightmare. 'I was trying to kill Marvolo.' His grip tightened and he hid his nose in the youngster's hair. The other's fragrance brought him peace and he sighed into the locks. 'It was just a dream. I would never try to kill him,' he put himself at ease and let sleep take over his senses for the second time that night.

-THTH-

Harry felt a body pressed against his and his mind quickly added Tom to that sum. With the thought of the older teen, also came the remembrance of their fight and the nightmare. 'Why did I have to remember that? I hope those stupid dreams aren't starting again? Who knows how messed up they'll be because of the whole time travel thing,' he wondered while prying the other's arms off his body. Having freed himself he sat up and moved his legs over the edge of the bed. The moment he wanted to stand up, a hand grabbed his. Surprised he look back at the black haired teen and felt his heart constrict at the look he was giving him.

"I'm sorry," Tom whispered and blue eyes widened.

'Did he just apologize?' "What?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself," the future Dark Lord said while raising his upper body and pulled the youngster back into his arms.

"Do you mean it?" Harry asked forcing his back against the other's chest. He didn't want to look him in the eye and knew the other had a strong grip on him.

"Do you think I would say it otherwise?" Came the sarcastic reply and he sighed.

"It's a start, I guess, but I'm still angry... and you still have to do something about those second years." 'Please don't say you'll 'punish' them,' he wished hopefully.

"I'll talk to them." Again Tom surprised him.

'Did our fight really affect him that much?' he wondered while looking over his shoulder at the other. "You mean that?"

"Of course," the Head Boy gave him his charming smile and a peck on the lips. "Do you still have a headache?" Tom continued and Harry realized it was gone.

"No," he frowned a little. 'Did my scar really just hurt because we were fighting?' Another peck, this time on his cheek, pulled him from his thoughts and he smiled a little stiffly at the other.

-THTH-

Abraxas was waiting on them in the common room and looked surprised at their entwined hands – more precisely the grip the Head Boy had on his boy. "Made up already?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and Tom chose to ignore him. Instead he walked around the blond to the entrance, pulling his boy with him.

"Have you already read Spave's letter?" Marvolo asked monotone as they made their way to the Great Hall. Brown eyes looked surprised at the other and he realized he had completely forgotten. His hand disappeared into his pocket and his fingertips brushed the contour of the letter. Pulling it out he looked at it and noticed two pair of curious eyes following his example. He shot a glare at Malfoy, who averted his eyes and opened the letter. Scanning through it, a smile played on his lips at the end. "Tom?" The youngster asked from beside him.

"He wishes me a happy birthday and asks if I received his present." Blue eyes asked him to continue. "He requested another meeting, a personal meeting."

"Without me?" The Head Boy nodded.

"It seems you've left quite an expression, dear cousin," Abraxas joked and Marvolo shot him a glare before turning back to Tom.

"Are you going?"

"Why wouldn't I?" The brunet looked annoyed.

"I don't trust him," he answered in the end.

"Don't worry, I can handle him," the black haired teen smiled as they entered the Great Hall.

-THTH-

"Have you heard?" Ignatius asked when Tom had disappeared around the corner.

"What?"

"They've found the body of Dumbledore's replacement!" Even Alex's eyes widened.

"Where?" Blue eyes moved from Alex back to Parkinson with the same question in his eyes.

"They found it in the rubble of some house that muggles had demolished."

"He died by the hand of muggles?" Harry asked surprised. He had expected something worst, something that could involve Tom, if he was honest.

"She, apparently it was a woman, was already dead when her body was dumped inside the building."

"Did muggles do it?" Alex asked leaning closer to his friend to not miss a word.

"They don't think so. The Ministery got custody of the body and are still researching it, but the muggles didn't have a clue to what had caused her death." Harry felt conflicted.

"Whoever did it, wouldn't be thinking Dumbledore would return, would they?" Crabbe wondered aloud.

"If they're dumb…" Ignatius shrugged, but Harry shook his head.

"That doesn't make sense, the Headmaster would just search for another replacement." Again Parkinson shrugged and signalled his head to enter the classroom.

-THTH-

"Where are we going?" Harry asked surprised as Tom looked if the coast's clear.

"To Hogsmeade," he answered shortly and the other frowned.

"And why are going to Hogsmeade?" Roughly, the Head Boy pushed him with his arm against the wall behind them and with his wand armed in his other hand, they watched how two professors strode by, talking quietly. Harry waited until Tom pulled him from the wall and led him through corridors, stopping before a door.

"Stay behind me!" The black haired teen ordered and the brunet nodded confused. Tom knocked at the door and someone's stumbling was heard behind it. Frowning, Harry sneaked a peek around the Head Boy when the door opened.

'Slughorn?' he wondered even more confused.

"Tom, what brings you here tonight?" The professor asked surprised while a smile coloured his face.

"Good evening, Professor Slughorn," Tom put his Head Boy charm on maximum. "I would like to have a word with you."

"Of course, of course, come inside, my boy." Harry realized he hadn't even been noticed. Slughorn turned around and the future Dark Lord pulled out his wand.

"Imperius!" he said without hesitation and the professor suddenly stood still, waiting for his order.

"Tom!" Harry called stunned and the older teen gave him a smirk.

"Come on..." he grabbed the youngster's hand and pulled him past the enchanted man. Blue eyes could only stare at the man and the Head Boy pushed him towards the fireplace. "Professor, please continue with what you were doing before we interrupted." Slughorn nodded and sat down on his couch before pulling a stag of papers towards him. "Let's go," Tom turned back to Harry and picked some of the Floo powder from the mantel of the fireplace. "We'll be going to the Cluster's Booth," he pronounced the name and watched how the youngster repeated it. Then he nodded and signed him to go first. Harry hesitated for a second and glanced a last time at Tom who nodded again. He aimed his attention back at the fireplace and took a deep breath.

"Cluster's Booth!" he yelled while the Floo powder burned. A pull pulled him through the fire and disorientated he stared around him. He stood in the corner of a bar, a familiar bar. 'It looks like the lay-out of the Three Broomsticks Inn,' he pondered as a hand on his back announced Tom had also arrived.

"Come on..." the Head Boy pushed him towards the counter and signalled at the old man huffing behind it. "I've made a reservation under the name Riddle." Harry watched how the man's eyes widened and glanced at him with a twinkle in the eye.

'What's this about?'

"Yes, yes, we've been waiting for you," the patron smiled as he fished a key from a stand. "Here you go, through that door and last room on the right." An almost lecherous smile was aimed at the two of them and Tom quickly pulled him away from the man. Harry looked confused back at the Head Boy, who smiled at him teasingly. Once at the reserved room, Tom opened the door and pushed him inside. Surprised Harry stared at the vision before him. The first thing that caught his eyes where the candles. They lighted the room in such a way a romantic feeling was flowing through the air. Second the way the plates where decorated with a napkin in the shape of a snake.

"Tom?" he asked and received a kiss on his cheek.

"Do you know what today is?" The black haired teen asked as he wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"Euh, Tuesday?" A chuckle vibrated through his back.

"Today, it's been two months since I called you to me." Surprised blue eyes widened and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Two months?!" Tom nodded before continuing.

"And I thought we could use a night out." Another kiss, this time closer to his mouth and Harry turned his head some more to receive the next one on the lips, but a knock interrupted them.

"Dinner's here," the older teen released him to his dismay and opened the door. The patron stood before the future Dark Lord with a house-elf, loaded with plates, behind him.

"I hope everything is as wished," the man started and Tom nodded with a smirk. They exchanged some more pleasantries as Harry watched the house-elf set down the food. Once done the elf retreated to its master and left with the patron.

"Let's start with dinner," the black haired teen smiled and walked over to one of the chairs. He pulled it backwards and signed for the youngster to sit. Happily surprised Harry accepted the seat and Tom continued playing gentleman by spreading the napkin over his lap before taking a seat himself. With a wave of his wand, he dropped the youngster's alias and smiled approvingly. Dinner passed with heated looks that turned on both of them. By the time the last piece of meat disappeared inside Harry's mouth, he felt like combusting. The Head Boy seemed to be in the same state and briskly stood up. The youngster followed his example and greedy accepted the lips that slammed on his. Tom moved them towards the bed and the messy black haired teen's heart accelerated even more when he glanced down, meeting a sight of spread rose petals on the cover.

"Tom!" he said surprised and a little husky.

"You like it?" The other whispered in his ear and a shudder ran up his spine, caused by the warm breath tickling his skin.

"I love it!" he smiled brightly and teasingly kissed the lips before him before retreating. The older teen didn't let him go far as he leaned forward, following him. Harry stepped backwards and let himself fall on the bed, pulling the other with him. The Head Boy claimed his lips again before breaking the contact and descended to his neck. Moaning the youngster bucked his hips upwards and the black haired teen pulled his sweater and shirt upwards before attacking his stomach. Feeling a tongue slip in his bellybutton, Harry arched up and slipped his fingers through Tom's black locks. The Head Boy released him for a second to undo him from his upper clothes and kissed him again when his lips appeared back in the open. It didn't take long before both where naked and panting heavily, both impatient for what was to come next. "Tom...!" Harry whined bucking up.

"Impatient aren't you," the Head Boy chuckled but did grab his wand and lube. First he mumbled a relaxation spell on the youngster's arse and started preparing him. One finger quickly didn't fill the messy black haired teen anymore and a second got added, followed by a third. Tom kissed him again before pulling his fingers out and positioning himself. Looking down over his body, Harry saw himself twitch at the sight before him and moaned loudly when he got penetrated. Once sheathed Tom pressed his body against the youngster and kissed him passionately. Feeling impatient the messy black haired teen moved his hips, making the other chuckle again before giving in and pulled out before thrusting back in. As the movement speeded up, Harry was losing it and came hard, screaming the other's name. Tom followed quickly and they snuggled in after bliss. With a kiss pressed to his forehead, the youngster fell asleep.

-THTH-

Tom waited until three o'clock before he slipped out of bed, carefully not to wake his boy. Using his wand he cleaned himself and pulled his clothes back on. A last time he glanced at the bed, but except the steady breath and light snoring, the youngster didn't move. Smirking, he left the room and like a snake slid towards the corner that held the fireplace. He noted the house-elf check the fire before popping away and he stepped towards it. Grabbing some Floo powder he threw it in the fire and yelled 'Dark Snitch'. He appeared inside a dark shop and walked towards the man sleeping on a chair. He pointed his wand and had a Crucio on his lips but stopped himself. It wouldn't do if the man yelled the entire neighbourhood together. With a sigh he decided to poke the greasy guy in the eye. 'Aren't I generous?!' he praised himself as the man woke up yelling in pain. Bloodshot eyes focused on him and the man started grovelling.

"My Lord!" he greeted him with a high voice laced with fear.

"You have what I ordered?"

"Yes, of course, please follow me, my Lord," the greasy man walked to the closed table and picked up two boxes. With some more grovelling he handed the largest of two and Tom opened it to see a silver ball, decorated with lines. "When it opens, it Stuns everyone in a ten meter radius. Only someone wearing this ring won't be affected," he opened the other box and a plain metal ring caught Tom's eyes. A smirk appeared on the black haired teen's lips as he pulled money from his pocket. He threw it on the table and accepted the second box. Turning around he walked back to the fireplace, ignoring the thankful pleas behind him.

-THTH-

Slowly Harry got aware of his surrounding and shivered. 'It's cold,' he thought and tried to snuggle closer to the body heat that normally lay beside him. Frowning when he didn't find it, he stretched his hand and felt around. Still not finding the second body that should be occupying the bed, he forced his eyes open and found an empty space beside him. 'Where is he?' he wondered and wrapped the sheet more around his naked form. He stayed like that for ten minutes in which he entirely woke up. When the door opened with a quiet squeak, he turned his head to watch Tom enter, completely dressed. "Tom?" he called and brown eyes focused on him.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered walking to the bed and gave Harry a quick kiss.

'He smells... dusty,' the messy black haired teen noted and frowned at the other's back. Once naked again, Tom crawled back under the sheets and pulled Harry closer again. "It's cold," the youngster mumbled and felt the other wrap himself more around him. Wondering where the other had been he fell back asleep.

-THTH-

"Wake up, love." Harry felt a warm breath ghosted over his face.

"Hm, Tom?" he asked and received a sweet kiss. When his mind caught up with reality, he giggled and got a weird questioning look from the other.

"This is the second time you've called me love." A smirk slid by the Head Boys features and he leaned back downwards to press another quick kiss to his lips.

"You like it when I call you love?" The Head Boy teased him and the youngster wrapped his arms around his neck, preventing him from pulling away. Harry couldn't take his eyes from the other's and bit his lip in concentration. A wild idea had just entered his mind as he took in the other's loving expression.

'Maybe if he knows for sure...' "I love you, you know," he said completely serious and watched how the brown eyes widened in surprise. Tom opened his mouth to say something but not a word left his lips. Knowing all too well, the future Dark Lord wouldn't know what to respond, he kissed him. "You don't have to answer, I just want you to know," he said before kissing him again and felt the older teen relax against him. They shared some more kisses before Tom pulled him up.

"We need to go now, if we don't want our outing to be discovered." Harry nodded and let the Head Boy spell him clean. While he dressed, his alias was put in place again and they left the room holding hands. Downstairs the house-elf was waiting on them, clearly it had been charged with the job of seeing them off. In a good mood, Harry even waved at the little creature before he disappeared back to Slughorn's quarters. Curiously he took in his surrounding when he arrived but the professor was still asleep. Tom arrived behind him and pulled him to the door. Quietly, they made their way back to the Slytherin's common room and made themselves comfy on the large couch. Nobody was awake yet and they had the place all to themselves. The Head Boy started giving him teasing kisses and somehow they manoeuvred themselves all over the sofa with Harry underneath Tom. When the first sounds of wakening reached their ears, they skipped to their room to continue their actions in a more private environment.

**R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Some of you have pointed out I've made some mistakes towards the canon, I'm trying to correct the ones that aren't intentional. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Tom felt like his world couldn't be better. His boy loved him! 'Of course he does!' His mind told him, but having heard it, felt so good. He knew he was behaving quite peculiarly and had received a lot of questioning or confused looks. Only Abraxas had understood it had something to do with Marvolo and had shook his head with a teasing smirk on his lips. Again he repeated that sentence in his head and a smile broke through his façade. Suddenly he noted everyone was watching him expectantly, even the professor.

"I was hoping you could tell your classmates the right way to pronounce the Killing Curse, Mr Riddle," the professor asked again with a strange look in his eyes.

"Of course, ah-VAH-dah keh-DAV-rah," he answered blinking. 'Concentrate, you're in class.'

"Thank you, Mr Riddle." Tom charmingly smiled at the professor and glanced around. Most students had averted their eyes, but a couple Gryffindors kept looking at him. 'Damn, Potter!' he glared at Harold and Septimus. The Weasley quickly turned away from him, but Dumbledore's pet gave him a searching look. He ignored him during the continuation of the class, but those eyes kept watching him.

-THTH-

Blue eyes kept moving to the door of the Great Hall and finally students started to fill in. Harry straightened a little when he saw his grandfather and met his eyes. His grandfather gave him a considering look and suddenly changed his direction. First he had been walking towards the Gryffindor's table with Septimus by his side, but now, he was coming straight towards him. The youngster noted that Ignatius and Alex suddenly entirely flanked him and he looked up at them a little confused. They seemed nervous as their eyes kept switching from Potter to the door. 'Tom still isn't here...' Harry realized and looked back at Harold.

"Marvolo Remus, I presume?" Every Slytherin had stopped with what they were doing and were watching them. The brunet noted a couple were even itching to grab their wands.

"Yes, that would be me," he smiled friendly at his grandfather, feeling his heart accelerate. It wasn't wrong of him to want his grandfather to like him, was it? "And who might you be?" he just wanted to hear him introduce himself. The other Potter gave him a half smirk before answering.

"I'm certain Tom has mentioned my name before."

"Yes, but I figured proper introductions were in order," Harry felt his lips turn into their own smirk as he extended his hand towards the other. "I'm Marvolo Remus, who might you be?" By now, his grandfather was openly smiling at him with a pleasant surprised expression.

"Nice to meet you Marvolo, my name is Harold Potter." And the two Potters shook hands.

-THTH-

A little annoyed Tom walked with big steps towards the Great Hall. Why hadn't anyone bother to tell him Marvolo's class had been cancelled? Angry, he entered and immediately noted something was off. He turned to the Slytherin's table and noted every one of his housemates stood ready to fight with all their eyes pointing in the same direction. The moment his eyes landed on his boy holding Potter's hand, something broke in him. "Potter!" he bawled hysterical and everyone turned to look at him. He noted Marvolo quickly pulling his hand from the other's grasp and say something to the Gryffindor, who nodded in understanding. Jealousy raged through his body as he strode with a threatening atmosphere surrounding him towards the two.

"Tom?" he heard Marvolo asked as Potter nodded at him as some sort of greeting. He didn't like it. Again his boy called his name, but somehow the voice seemed so far and his fingers were inching towards his wand. Suddenly hands grabbed his face and forced him to look into charmed blue eyes. "Tom?" The brunet asked again and it was clearer now.

"Marvolo," he reacted and got an innocent smile directed his way. The hands disappeared and he turned back to Potter.

"Potter, wishing you were a Slytherin?" he asked mocking. The look the Gryffindor shared with his boy didn't go unnoticed and the jealousy flared. Angry he grabbed Marvolo's hand and stepped closer to the boy.

"I'll admit, Riddle, that there are interesting people among you snakes," Harold's eyes glanced pointing at the brunet and Tom's grip tightened. He hated that the youngster had the dignity to faintly blush. "I'll be seeing you, Marvolo," Potter said his goodbyes and walked back to his own table.

"Bye-ah!" The future Dark Lord's grip tightened till it hurt.

"Don't! Talk! To! Him!" he ordered his boy angry and loosened his grip again. The youngster quickly pulled his hand free and stared in shock at him.

"I was just being friendly," he mumbled looking him straight in the eye. Tom shot his boy a warning glare and pulled him towards their seats on the other side of the table. Once seated his eyes slid towards the Gryffindor's table and settled them on Potter. He didn't avert his eyes, no matter how Marvolo was trying to get his attention.

-THTH-

Frustrated Harry kept his eyes on Tom, but the other kept ignored him. Following the brown eyes lines of vision, he noted his grandfather was the one who received the Slytherin Head Boy's attention instead of him. The first bell rang and he abruptly stood up. "I've got Astronomy," he announced and signalled with his head to Ignatius and Alex. "I'll see you after class," he gave his stubborn boyfriend a kiss on the cheek and finally got a reaction out of the other.

"Go to the common room afterwards, I'll be busy with Spave." Harry got a surprised look and roughly pulled the other's face towards him.

"Be careful!" he said sternly and Tom blinked in surprise before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Of course," he responded and pulled the youngster's face down to give him a quick kiss.

"We better go if you don't want to be late."

"Yeah, it's a long way up," he pouted feeling relieved the Head Boy was action normal again - he had said we. Tom stood up and Harry laced their fingers together. With his two friends behind them they left the Great Hall, but not before the brunet met the intrigued look of Harold Potter for a last time.

-THTH-

"Mr Remus could you please stay behind," Professor Stocks asked as everyone was gathering their things. Harry shot an annoyed look at Alex and Ignatius.

"We'll be waiting outside," Parkinson whispered and Alex nodded. The brunet smiled at them before making his way to the professor's desk.

"I want to say that you've adjusted very well to your new environment. Your points are improving, visually – I expect that has something to do with Mr Riddle's influence." Stocks picked a cup from his cabinet and put it on top of the desk. "The only complain that I have is that you refuse to participate in any sort of predictions." He filled the cup with the contents of the teapot that had been standing on his desk the entire period.

'He's been planning this,' Harry realized, understanding the professor expected him to empty that cup.

"I'm willing to see that through the fingers if you let me read your future now." The cup got raised and put down before him.

"What will you do if I have another death prediction?" he asked looking Stocks straight in the eyes.

"I'll have to inform Headmaster Dippet," he answered honestly and Harry sighed. He could already guess what the professor would read in the tealeaves, but if he was honest, he was also curious.

'If it isn't a death prediction then it would mean I've succeeded...' hesitating he picked up the cup and looked at it. Making up his mind, he drained it and before swallowing the last, he was staring into the cup.

"What do you see?" Professor Stocks asked with urgency.

"Euh, a ring..." 'That's the bond with Tom,' he told himself before his hopes got shattered. "And a snake and a skull."

"The same signs?!" Stocks called out surprised and snatched the cup from his hands. A knock interrupted them and Tom entered without waiting for a response. "Mr Riddle?"

"Please forgive me, but I suspected what you were doing and as Head Boy and his boyfriend, I'm worried about what you are reading in those tealeaves." Professor Stocks waved him in, to drawn into the signs he had just read, to really care.

"What do you read, professor?" The Head Boy asked walking towards the desk and settled himself beside Harry. The youngster doubtfully looked at the other and brown eyes glanced at him.

"Like Mr Remus has read, there's a ring, a snake and a skull." Tom's eyes narrowed at that information. Harry looked back at the professor and suddenly a wand appeared from beside him.

"Obliviate," the future Dark Lord said and picked the cup from the professor's grip.

"What?" Stocks asked surprised and blinked surprised at them. "Where did you come from, Mr Riddle?" Tom gave him an odd look.

"You invited me, professor. Now, we were reading the cup." The professor fell for it and he nodded for the Head Boy to continue. "I see a ring, a snake and..." he twisted the cup before his face so only he could look inside it.

'What is he planning?' Harry wondered. 'He won't say it's a skull, but what will he say instead?'

"Well," Tom sounded almost doubtfully, "it looks like a baby." Two pair of eyes widened in surprise.

"Really, may I see it?" Stocks asked for the cup and the black haired teen smiled.

"Of course," Tom straightened his arm and seemly accidentally dropped the cup. "Oh, I'm sorry!" he called out and dropped to his knees. Harry followed him and noted him wiping the skull away with his thumb.

"Be careful, Mr Riddle, you could cut yourself!" Stocks cried out while he walked around his desk and crouched down beside the Slytherin Head Boy.

"I'm sorry, professor, I know you wanted to read the tealeaves yourself," Tom sounded really hurt and Stocks shook his head.

"Don't be, you've told me what you've seen. That's all I had to know," the professor started picking the shards out of the Head Boy's hands. "Mr Remus, please take Mr Riddle to Ms Gomple." Harry nodded and took Tom's hands in his when the black haired teen had straightened himself. There were a couple of cuts in his hands and the brunet shot the Head Boy a look.

"We'll be leaving, professor," Tom said smirking at the look Harry was giving him and the professor nodded without looking up. The youngster grabbed his things and rushed to open the door for the wounded one. Outside Ignatius and Alex were still waiting on them and their eyes widened when they saw their Lord's hands.

"We're going to see Ms Gomple," Harry said before they could open their mouths. "Please go to our next class." They nodded in understanding and for once it was the brunet who pulled the Head Boy with him. "You could have done that without hurting yourself," Harry mumbled halfway their journey to the infirmary.

"Yes, but this way I was more convincing." He could only roll his eyes at the response.

"But now you'll have to go around with bandages on your hands or people will get suspicious." Tom smirked at him.

"The wounds are superficial, they will be healed in a couple of hours." Harry grumbled his displeasure and pushed open the door to the infirmary. Like expected Ms Gomple diagnosed the cuts superficial and spread a healing salve over them.

"You'll be as good as new in a couple of hours. Just... rest during those hours," she said while eying the two boys. Harry could feel his cheeks heat up, but of course, Tom just smirked.

"I'll make sure he rests," the youngster assured her and practically pulled the Head Boy out of the infirmary. "You heard her, watch yourself at Spave's house," Harry told the black haired teen.

"Of course," Tom answered and sweetly kissed him.

-THTH-

"Why don't we go to the library?" Harry suggested after the last class and got one uncertain look and one that called him nuts.

"Our Lord told you to return to the common room," Alex stated matter-of-fact and blue eyes rolled around in their socked. His stock guard had seemed to be shaken by his Lord's bloody hands.

"He's not going to be angry, if we just go study in the library," he told his guard with an air of disbelieve.

"He doesn't have to know," Ignatius shrugged and Crabbe looked shocked at him. "And if he finds out, I'm certain our little dear here, can bring him to other thoughts," he continued, throwing his arm around Harry's shoulder. Clearly, Alex wasn't convinced, but with two against one, he couldn't win. Happy he got his way, the brunet practically skipped to the library and disappeared between the racks. Crabbe followed his every move, making it hard to actually do some homework, let alone something else. Half an hour later, the three were working in concentration.

"Okay, that's one done, now only potions," Harry announced as he closed his book and stood up. Alex just nodded completely drowned into the book he had to read for Charms. Ignatius sighed before looking from his own paper to Harry's. He still had one third of his page to fill. Smiling at his friends' reactions, he went to return his book and find some others on his potions' subject. Scanning the titles he let his finger slip over the covers.

"If it isn't Marvolo Remus." A familiar voice pulled him from the books and he looked up with a smile.

"Harold Potter," he said tasting the name on his lips. He liked it.

"I'm surprised to see you without Riddle for the second time in one day."

"Tom's busy," Harry shrugged and his grandfather's eyes narrowed. "Oh, no, he isn't..." Harold looked anticipating at him. '...killing somebody,' he couldn't say that. "He's having dinner with a politician."

"Arte Spave?" Blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, how do you know?" The Gryffindor just smiled, clearly not planning on answering.

"Dumbledore told you?" he guessed and smirked seeing the other widen his eyes in surprise. "I'll take that as a yes." Harold narrowed his eyes at him and Harry sighed. "Don't look at me like that. It doesn't take a lot of intelligence to add up: Dumbledore's absence, your return and Tom calling you Dumbledore's pet." The Gryffindor got a serious expression.

"I should have know Riddle would only date someone with brains." Harry couldn't help but blush a little and feel giddy.

'I just got a compliment from my grandfather.'

"But you're very expressive." The youngster shot the other a confused look. "Riddle has mastered his mask, you haven't," Harold explained.

"I don't see how that's relevant," Harry blinked still confused and the other smirked.

"It means he isn't telling you everything as your face would give you away," the Gryffindor smirked seeing the brunet troubled look.

"I know," Harry answered seriously and the smirk dimmed down. "Tom... he doesn't trust a lot of people, but the more time we spend together, the more he opens up." That seemed to intrigue the other.

"Then I can presume that you are the one he's closest too." Harry took in those words and smiled.

"I guess I am."

"And you also know about his... preferences." Blue eyes widened. It wasn't hard to understand what he meant by that.

"Yes, I know..." he sighed a little lost before determination took over. "But I won't let him kill other people." Harold looked surprised.

"Sure you're a Slytherin?" he asked jokingly and Harry laughed.

"Actually, the sorting hat had to choose between Gryffindor and Slytherin," he answered in a whisper while leaning forward, almost conspiring.

"Then why are you in Slytherin, from what I've seen, you're more a Gryffindor." The youngster couldn't help but blush.

"I asked the hat," he couldn't tell him that the hat had decided on Slytherin as he was a Gryffindor in the future.

"Why?" Harold looked honestly confused.

"Tom," was Harry's short answer and the other frowned.

"You love him that much?" The Gryffindor asked and the brunet sighed.

'At that moment I didn't, but I didn't have a lot of choice – who knows what he would have done if I didn't got sorted in Slytherin?' The youngster thought but knew he couldn't tell his grandfather that. Instead he decided to speak from his present feelings. "Yes." Harold studied him for a moment.

"You really are an interesting guy," he said in the end with half a smile on his face.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Harry smiled back.

"Marvolo!" Alex suddenly yelled from behind him. When he turned around he saw the Crabbe practically run towards them. He stopped beside his charge - Harry almost expected him to jump between them – and looked stiffly at the Gryffindor.

"I guess I'm overstaying my welcome. Until next time, Marvolo," Harold didn't give Alex a glance and left with a last nod at the youngster. Crabbe watched him leave before turning back to his classmate with a disapproving look.

"Don't give me that look. We were just talking." Alex grumbled something but Harry just rolled his eyes. "I still have to find a book," he announced remembering his assignment and turned away from the other, back to the rack full of books.

-THTH-

"Mr Riddle, I'm happy you accepted my invitation," Arte Spave said when Tom entered his sitting room with Gael following close behind him. "First of all, let me apologize again for last time." The future Dark Lord gave him a nod and sat down in the closest single couch. He didn't want to share. Some more pleasantries were exchanged before Mr Gael excused himself. This was the moment Tom had been waiting for.

"I brought a gift," he announced and got an excited look as answer. Suppressing his smirk he handed the politician the box containing the silver ball. With a glint in his eyes he watched the box being opened and the surprise that showed on Spave's face.

"It's gorgeous," the politician's eyes turned greedy as he turned the ball in his fingers and fingered the line in the middle. "It opens?" he asked and Tom nodded, twirling the ring around his finger. His eyes glued to the ball and felt a spell-wave pass by the moment it opened. Spave didn't moved an inch but the confusing was clear in his eyes. Confusion turned into fear when the future Dark Lord aimed his wand at him.

"Imperius!"

-THTH-

Tom entered his room the moment his boy was pulling his shirt over his head.

"Oh, welcome back. How was it?" Marvolo asked with more disorientated hair than normal. The Head Boy walked over to him and ruffled his hair before kissing him passionately. The youngster dropped the shirt he had still been holding and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "I guess it want well," the brunet answered himself when they broke for air. Tom just smirked and started pushing the youngster towards the bed. He opened the other's pants and moved it over his boy's buttocks before letting gravity pull it to the ground. Marvolo tripped over it when he took a step backwards and fell on the bed. Tom let himself fall together with the youngster and attacked that delicious neck before him when he had recovered himself. Under encouraging moans he made a trail of wet kisses over his boy's chest only stopping at the underwear that formed an obstacle.

"Tom?" Marvolo questioned with a voice laced with lust. The Head Boy glanced upwards with a smirk before his attention was back on the obstacle. The boy's underwear had a clear bump underneath with a wet spot on top. Chuckling Tom grabbed the edge and pulled his obstacle downwards. With interest he took in the throbbing length that stood up, proudly. "Tom?" Again that same voice was aimed at him and he felt his own penis twitch in anticipation. He smirked as he let a finger slide over the other's cock and the youngster bucked his hips.

'He's just asking to be teased.' His finger slid back downwards towards the other's balls and he licked the head, tasting his boy.

"Tom!" Marvolo yelped in surprise as his upper body bolded up. Tom looked up and met lustful blue eyes. He smirked and let his fingers run teasingly over the shaft before wrapping them around it. Another teasing lick at the head and his boy arched upwards. "Tom!" The brunet pleaded but the Head Boy was enjoying himself too much. He continued his action until his boy was ready to blow and stopped. "Ah...no...Tom?" The brunet sounded almost pitiful and Tom moved upwards to kiss his lips before pulling away again. He crawled to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. Ready to move back to the other, he was stopped by arms slipping around his waist and crawl under his shirt. Lips started kissing the back of his neck and he let his boy slowly removed all of his clothes. Finally naked he turned back to the youngster and pulled him flush against him. The boy crawled on his lap while he grabbed for his wand and aimed it at the waiting hole. Marvolo rocked himself, brushing their dicks together and released a moan against his lips. Quickly preparing his boy, he dropped his wand while Marvolo was already raising himself. Tom chuckled seeing the youngster's eagerness and pushed the head of his penis against his rectum. Moaning the boy penetrated himself and gasped when Tom was fully inside him. They kissed each other tenderly and Marvolo started moving, setting the pace. His movement accelerated and lost rhythm as he got closer to his release. Again Tom waited until he was ready to blow, before suddenly rolled them over and entirely pull himself out of the other. The youngster let out a whining moan and bucked his hips. Kissing him, the Head Boy slowly entered him again and started thrusting painfully slow.

"Faster, please..." Marvolo pleaded him and he smirked. He loved being in control. As he slowly build up his speed he felt that familiar heat rise and eventually gave in. Ramming as fast as he could in the body underneath him, he quickly reached his limit and spilled himself inside the other. He felt the youngster's body shake in his own release and smiled at the beautiful face before him. Kissing those bruised lips, he pulled out and laid himself down beside his boy. Marvolo snuggled closer and sighed content.

"You must have had one hell of a night." His boy said after a while and he couldn't help but laugh.

-THTH-

Humming softly, Harry made his way back to the Slytherin's common room with Alex and Ignatius close behind him. The Parkinson had a teasing glint in his eyes but luckily kept to himself. They turned the corner and the sound of a verbal fight reached their ears. Curious they exchanged looks before Harry accelerated when he recognized Tom's voice. Making their way towards the voices, they stopped in middle of a doorway leading to a classroom. Taking in the situation before him, Harry frowned. The Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years had clearly just ended a joint period, but the professor wasn't present any longer. Without supervision the students had turned against each other. Slytherin against Gryffindor, with in the middle of the room their own self-appointed leader, Tom and Harold. "What's going on here?!" Harry asked interrupting them as more students of diverse years were gathering behind him. Tom's eyes moved to him and he felt his heart skip a beat at the insane look he was carrying.

"Marvolo." His grandfather was the one who acknowledged him. "Your boyfriend is really possessive. I don't know how you can stand him," he sneered in disgust and the Gryffindors behind him yelled their agreement.

"If you would stop wanting my possessions, I wouldn't have to be," Tom retorted and the Slytherins agreed.

"Then maybe you should give back what belongs to Gryffindor." Blue eyes widened.

'No, they aren't fighting about me, are they?' he questioned as Harold's eyes were aimed at him. That seemed to be the last straw as the future Dark Lord's wand sent a Crucio at the Gryffindor, who screamed his lungs out. "Tom, stop!" Harry yelled moving forward. The only reason the bystanders hadn't started their version of a war, was probably because the one, their leaders had been fighting over, was now standing in the middle of said battlefield. They couldn't risk hurting him. Harry grabbed Tom's wrist but before he could force the wand down, the black haired teen's other hand was almost crushing his. The spell finally stopped and insane brown eyes looked furious at him. The Head Boy's grip tightened and forced the youngster to release his wrist.

"L-Let him go, R-Riddle!" Harold stammered not completely recovered from the spell yet as Septimus helped him on his feet. Tom's eyes moved to him and his free hand grabbed Harry's waist, pulling him closer.

"Tom, can we go?" The youngster asked. He needed to get the Head Boy away from his grandfather. Somehow the Potter seemed to be able to get the worst out of the future Dark Lord. Tom didn't answer instead he kept glaring at the Gryffindor.

"What's going on here?!" A woman's voice bellowed from the hallway. The students made room for a professor, Harry hadn't seen before. Who he did recognized was Alexis Zambian, the Head Girl panting behind her. "Potter, Riddle, care to explain?" She demanded before her eyes landed on Harry and the possessive way Tom's arm was wrapped around him. All of a suddenly, she seemed completely annoyed. "Is one of you going to answer?" She almost hissed but both teenagers kept their lips tightly pressed together. "Fine, fifty points from both houses," she glared a last time at the teens before turning around and chased the bystanders away while striding away from them. Harold gave Harry a last nod before following her example with Septimus behind him. Tom refused to move until the Gryffindor had disappeared from his sight. The moment he was gone he pushed Harry outside, leading him towards the Slytherin common room. The brunet could hear Alexis starting to drive the remaining students in different directions, splitting them up successful. Once inside Tom released him and sat down on the single couch.

Harry watched his every move and felt bad as he saw the future Dark Lord aimlessly stare in front of him. Wanting to cheer him up again, he walked over to him and raised Tom's arms. He sat himself down on his lap, wrapped the arms around his waist, gave him a kiss on the cheek and laid his head on his shoulder. The Head Boy didn't react and he just stared around the room. It was clear everyone was avoiding looking at them, only Ignatius dared to give him a small smile. They stayed like that until almost the entire room had retired for the night. By now Harry was sitting cuddled up against Tom, snoozing with his eyes closed. If the Head Boy wasn't going to move soon, he would really fall asleep. Like the older teen had read his thoughts, he suddenly moved and blue eyes flew open in alarm. His arms wrapped around the other's neck - making sure he couldn't be dropped, but the Head Boy linked his arms under him and picked him up bridal style. The brown eyes still didn't look at him but he was already glad he wasn't laying on the ground and closed his eyes again. He heard a door open and close again before the bed dipped under him. The other's presence disappeared for a moment before it returned and he heard a couple spell being cast on both of them. He could feel himself slipping away again and cuddled closer to the warmth beside him. The sheets got pulled over him and he smiled.

-THTH-

Tom sighed as he leaned back into his pillow with his boy tucked against his chest. He had been dreaming about a woman's scream before Marvolo had woke him up with a kick to his side. Trying to get the youngster to calm down, had been a good distraction from his nightmare but now his thoughts kept replaying that scream. He had tried to remember more of the dream, but couldn't. Frustrated he petted his boy's head and caressed the lightning bolt-shape scar with his finger. The other thought that kept entering his mind was Potter. It angered him that the Gryffindor had taken an interest in his boy and even more that Marvolo seemed to like the attention he got from the Potter. 'He has to die!' he repeated the same sentence that had been running through his mind the entire night. 'Marvolo's mine!' he tightened his grip on the youngster and felt a grain of doubt. 'He'll hate it. He'll hate that I kill again.' Frowning he took in the sleeping face and started his caressing motion again. 'What he doesn't know, won't hurt him. Grindelwald will just have one more victim in his name,' he smirked removing the doubt successfully and tightened his grip as he noticed the pained face of the other. Another nightmare was starting.

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14

**A thank you for everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

The next day Harry discovered who the unknown professor was, professor Marley was the new replacement for Transfiguration. The moment she entered the classroom everyone quiet down. She had clearly made an impression yesterday. When she stood in front of the class, she looked at her students for the first time and immediately glared at Harry. "What did you do to her?" Ignatius asked when she turned to the blackboard.

"I have no idea," he answered while Alex glanced backwards at them. She might had already decided who she didn't like among her students, but that didn't make her a bad teacher. She had a talent, even the worst student understood her instructions. By the end of the class, Harry didn't know if he hated her or not. Clearly, she didn't though highly of him and he suspected that had something to do with the confrontation of Tom and Harold yesterday. 'She probably thinks that fight was my fault,' he sighed while making his way outside. His eyes immediately scanned for Tom as they hadn't really talk this morning and that just didn't feel right. He found the black haired teen leaning against a wall with Abraxas beside him. Accelerating, he made his way to the other and claimed his lips. Brown eyes widened and a smile formed against his lips. He retreated and felt arms wrap around his body.

"Missed me that much?" The Head Boy teased him and he felt his cheeks heat up.

"Do you guys have to do that every single time?" Abraxas sighed with played annoyance.

"You're just jealous," Ignatius shot back at him to everyone's surprise. Normally when Tom was present the two guards didn't say a word, unless asked. The blond quickly recovered himself and he wrapped his arm around the Parkinson.

"Maybe I am, want to cure me?" he suggested and Ignatius blushed scarlet. He turned into a mumbling pudding of goo and Harry couldn't help but smirk at him.

"I thought he liked your cousin, not Abraxas," he elbowed Alex who was also smirking at their friend, who immediately shot to his defence.

"I do, I don't like..." That moment he just had to look at the blond beside him and his words died on his tongue at the look he was receiving.

"I mean, I do like you, just not in that way...you're..." Greyish eyes blinked innocently with crocodile tears in his eyes.

"I'm not good enough?"

"What, no, you're definitely good enough, it's just..."

"Because I'm a man?"

"No, I'm bi!" Harry was biting his lip to keep in his laugh. Ignatius was digging his own hole.

"Then what's holding you back?"

"Nothing!" Parkinson screamed without thinking and Abraxas got a lecherous look.

"Perfect," he smirked grabbing the front of the other's robe and claimed his lips, hungry. Harry's eyes widened – he hadn't thought the blond would really do it. Then he reconsidered – it was Abraxas after all. Satisfied the blond let go of Ignatius and turned to Tom with a victorious smile.

"Happy now?" The Head Boy asked as Ignatius was panting heavily beside Abraxas with his eyes wide open in shock.

"Very!" Malfoy proudly answered and angry turned around when he heard a sneer behind him. The anger quickly disappeared and a sweet innocent expression took its place. "Professor Marley, how good it is to see you," he smiled but she was already glaring at Tom's arms around Harry. When her gaze fell on the arm Abraxas had still wrapped around the blushing Ignatius, she rolled her eyes.

"Instead of exploring your sexuality, you youngsters should be thinking about your future," she hissed and when she said the last, her gaze shifted to Tom. Malfoy quickly retreated his arm from Ignatius, but the Head Boy's grip tightened. Harry glanced at the older teen and noted him sending the professor a calculating look. Something changed in Marley's expression and she nodded a last time at Tom before continuing her way.

"What was that about?" Abraxas asked to no one in particular.

"I'll take you to your next class," the Head Boy mumbled in Harry's ear and moved them forward.

-THTH-

Again Ignatius released another sigh as they were doing their homework in the common room and Harry gave him a look. "Don't tell me this is still because of that kiss?" he asked Alex who was sitting on the ground before him. Crabbe couldn't help but smirk as reaction and both boys chuckled while their subject draped himself over his side of the couch.

"Can you believe it?" he whispered and the others turned to him.

"Abraxas kissing you?" Alex asked and Ignatius slowly nodded completely absorbed in his daze.

"Abraxas Malfoy kissed me! Abraxas Malfoy!" he sighed happily and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"We know, we were there."

"Yeah, you were..." The brunet couldn't keep his smile down.

"I didn't know you had a crush on Abraxas," he joked and Ignatius quickly shook his head, denying everything.

"As a guy, you don't crush on Abraxas!" he stated firmly and Harry's eyebrow rose in disbelieve.

"Abraxas has a rule for these things," Alex explained and blue eyes asked him to continue. "Guys are fun, girls are serious."

"What?" The brunet asked confused.

"He doesn't take the things he does with guys serious," Ignatius sighed a little sad.

"Oh..." he gave the Parkinson a sorry expression, but the other recovered quickly.

"I'm privileged, Abraxas chooses his partners with care. That he kissed me, is an honour," Ignatius ended with his hand on his heart, smiling with pride before aiming his attention at Alex. "Tell my honey, her sweetheart has been approved by the Abraxas Malfoy himself!" Harry just laughed while Crabbe gave his friend a look that told him, he had to be kidding. That was the moment their subject entered the room and walked straight towards them.

"My 'dear cousin' I think it would be better if you went to Tom before he decapitates Potter," he stated while patting Ignatius on the head like a pet. Harry frowned and quickly got up.

"Where are they?!"

-THTH-

"I expect Dumbledore has taught you how to duel?" Tom asked as he stepped backwards. Harold gave him a nod also moving further away from the other. They greeted each other and Tom shot an Expelliarmus, which Potter blocked. Second Harold tried a Stupefy, but the Slytherin avoided it with ease. They moved around each other and the Head Boy sent his second spell towards the other. Blocking it again, Harold stepped closer and attacked. After that they speeded up and the spells flew all around hitting the students, who formed a circle around them, but never them.

-THTH-

Harry ran as fast as he could towards the plaza at the entrance of the castle. Running through the gate he found a bundle of students crawled together. 'They must be in the middle!' he thought and shared a look with Abraxas. He squirmed between the closest students and tried to get closer to the centre. It helped that if it were Slytherins he tried to get past, they would let him – once they recognized him. 'Four more people!' he told himself and his eyes widened when one of them fell forward, stunned. 'They aren't taking notice of the students around them!' His heart skipped a beat and he ignored the voice that told him that Tom wouldn't care about bystanders. Finally he made it to the centre and his breath stuck at the sight before him. Both students were firing one spell after another at each other and avoided them the best they could – Tom often used one of the bystanders as shield. "Stop!" Harry yelled but they didn't hear him and he ducked for an oncoming hex. "Tom!" he tried again, but even if the black haired teen could heard him, the insane look in his eyes told him, he wouldn't. 'If this continues he'll use the Killing Curse!' That he was certain off – something in the way the future Dark Lord was moving told him. His eyes flashed from one to the other and he knew what he had to do. He raised his wand and determined stepped forward. Then it happened so fast – Tom rose his wand and he knew the black haired teen was going for the kill. His feet started to run before his brain caught up with his actions and he jumped before Harold who was crouching on the ground.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled only a second after Tom. The entire plaza was clouded in silence and Tom blinked surprised.

"M-Marvolo?" he asked with a trembling in his voice.

"Tom?" Harry called softly and took a step forward. A hand grabbed his arm, blocking further movement forward and he looked backwards at Harold.

"Don't." His grandfather pleaded and with pain in his heart the brunet pulled himself free.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled and turned his back on the Gryffindor. He stepped closer to Tom, who was just looking at him. Once in reach he touched the Head Boy's arm and called the teen's name once more. Tom raised his hand and caressed his cheek.

"Don't ever do that again!" he suddenly yelled as his nails drew blood. The youngster quickly pulled his face away from his hand and touched the wound with a hiss of pain. Harry noted blood on his fingertips when he studied his hand and looked shocked back at the future Dark Lord. Said teen grabbed his hand and pulled him through the mass back inside the castle. Readying himself for what's to come, Harry wisely kept his mouth until they were alone. Tom just threw the door close behind them, releasing his hand in the process and pushed him further into the room. The Head Boy stared at him before he shook his head. "You don't jump in front of a Killing Curse!" he hissed, clearly holding himself back.

"Then don't use it in the first place!" Harry yelled. "What were you thinking?! You can't go around killing people!"

"He was asking for it!" Tom defended himself while his eyes narrowed.

"How, by taking part in a duel with you?"

"He knew the risks," he shrugged and Harry looked at him in disbelieve.

"You can't be serious. What would you have done if you did kill him? Kill all the witnesses too?" The Head Boy blinked at him.

"Obliviate," he answered serious and the youngster shook his head.

"Like you could erase all their memories – somebody would get away!" Brown eyes relaxed and the black haired teen stepped closer until he could touch him.

"You don't have to worry about that. I know a spell that could erase the memories of an entire population," he said – misunderstanding what Harry meant – and pressed his lips against the other's.

"No, Tom..." the brunet sighed while watching his hand grab the front of the Head Boy's robe. "Don't kill, please don't kill," he looked up into brown eyes, pleading.

"We've already talked about this – I can't stop killing. If someone dares to hurt you – they're already dead!" he threatened the future pursuers while his hands ran up and down the youngster arms.

"Then why were you trying to kill Harold? He isn't going to hurt me," Harry asked and Tom kissed his nose.

"He's a threat."

"Didn't we already established that killing the one that poses a threat, doesn't solve anything?" The youngster narrowed his eyes and the future Dark Lord rolled his eyes. "I won't forgive you if something happens to him!" Harry firmly stated and Tom stared him in the eye.

"Why?!" he demanded and the youngster stepped backwards, freeing himself successfully.

"Is it that hard to understand?" he asked turning to face the bed.

"Do you know someone who's related to him?" the Head Boy asked like he had just realized something and Harry froze.

'I can't tell him!' "I don't know, I don't know who he's related too – I don't know who halve the people I meet are related too," he pulled a sad expression and prepared himself to turn back to the other, but arms wrapped around him, trapping him. He felt the other's chest against his back and leaned into it. "What if you kill one of my ancestors?" he asked biting his lip.

"Don't you know who they are?" Tom sounded a little confused.

"My parents died when I was a baby and I was raised by my muggle relatives – I have no idea who my grandparents are or anyone before them," Harry confessed and his own words made him feel a little lost. It was like he didn't know where he belonged. 'I belong with Tom!' he told himself again and looked sideways as he felt the other's chin on his shoulder.

"Now, I understand. I won't kill people who could be your relatives." The youngster smiled sadly.

'Why does he need a reason not to kill somebody?'

-THTH-

Blue eyes watched how the Head Boy nipped from his butterbeer where after the tip of Tom's tongue slipped over his upper lip, taking the foam that was left behind. For the first time, since Harry had arrived in this time, the students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. He guessed it had something to do with the fact that Grindelwald seemed to have retreated. Harry knew better, but wasn't going to look a given horse in the mouth. His hand brought his own glass to his lips and he sipped from it. The cold beverage rolled into his mouth and further through his throat when he swallowed. It surprised him that even in this time, butterbeer was undeniable good and tasted almost entirely the same as in his time. He had expected a little difference in the taste. "After this, can we walk around a bit?" he asked and brown eyes turned to him.

"Anywhere specific you want to go?"

"No, I... want to see what's different," Harry explained with a smile on his face. He wanted to go explore like a little kid. Tom seemed to understand and gave him a nod while smiling back at him. A quarter of an hour later they were standing in the middle of the street and Harry's eyes glanced everywhere in excitement. "It's smaller," he said and felt the other entwine their hands. With a big smile he pulled the Head Boy with him and started window-shopping. "If you had to choose, what would have your preference?" The brunet asked while looking at some childish toys, but didn't get an answer. "Tom?" he asked turning to face the other and noted the brown eyes were watching something behind them with a frown. "Tom?" he asked again while squeezing the other's hand. That made the black haired teen shift his attention back to him. "What were you looking at?" Harry asked turning around himself and took in the street behind them. Nothing special struck his awareness.

"Nothing, what were you looking at?" Tom's hand settled on his cheek and made him look back at the Head Boy. Harry frowned, knowing the other wasn't telling him the truth.

"Nothing," he answered and pulled him to the next window. He took in the candy before him and glanced back at the other. His face was staring at the window but his eyes weren't on the candy. He was staring at someone's reflection. Not liking the direction this outing was taking, he pulled Tom with him and searched for a place for confrontation. His gaze kept running through the alleys and he noted something that looked like a court. Pulling the black haired teen with him, they walked onto an abandon court hiding between four shops. Taking in their new surroundings, he decided they would wait for their stalker at the wall beside the alley. Pushing the other into place he expectantly stared at the alley.

"What are we doing here?" Tom asked while wrapping his arms around the youngster waist and pulling the brunet's back to his chest.

"I want to know who's been following us!" Harry whispered, feeling conspiring. The Head Boy chuckled into his ear and the youngster liked the vibration that ran through his back. He felt lips on the nap of his neck and bit his lip. They had to be quiet or that person wouldn't show up. Suddenly the future Dark Lord pushed him against the wall and yelled an Expelliarmus while stepping before him. "What?!" Harry asked pulling his wand and looked at the buildings before them.

"Don't move!" Tom hissed as his eyes scanned the buildings. Frowning, the brunet noticed a shadow in one of the back windows of the shops.

"Two o'clock, second floor, right window," he told the Head Boy, whose eyes shifted to the pointed window. The shadow moved and a wand came in view. A green light shot towards them, which Tom blocked again. Out of nowhere a second flare shot their way and Harry pulled up his wand, ready to protect them, but the Head Boy pushed him away before he could say a word. The spell burned the wall between them and another hex was sent their way. The attackers kept attacking – forcing them apart. Tom shot Harry a look and he realized the future Dark Lord was getting frustrated. The youngster blocked the next hex and fell backwards when another one suddenly burned his ankle. Hissing in pain, his grip on his wand tightened and he aimed it before him, too late. An Expelliarmus hit him and his wand flew out of his hand – passing half the distance between Tom and him. 'This is bad!' he thought a little hysterical while he scrambled up. His wounded foot made him tumbled back down – facedown this time and he looked up while hissing in pain. Another spell landed between them – not that far from his wand and blue eyes blinked surprised at the oil-like substance that appeared. Again he tried to get up as it circled around him. 'I need to get out of this!' His heart thumped as he stood up. 'I need to jump!' he realized and he stepped backwards to get a short take-off run. His ankle shot a flare of pain through his foot, but he ignored it. With little speed he reached the oil and wanted to jump when suddenly a flam flared before him. Blue eyes widened and he let his body fall backwards, stopping himself from running into the flames. Looking wildly around him, he watched how the flames enlightened the oil and he realized he was caught.

"Marvolo!" he recognized Tom's voice and the fear in it, made his own fright catch his heart.

'This is really bad!' he looked around, desperately trying to find a way out and he saw the green flash flying his way to end his life. His eyes could only stare at it as fear immobilized his body. The moment he decided this was it, the spell suddenly reached a barrier and got reflected before his eyes.

"Marvolo!" Came an unsuspected voice from behind him and the turned to see his grandfather forcing an opening between the flames. With a last look at the barrier – that was reflecting another Killing Curse – he ran as fast as his injured foot aloud, out of the burning circle. Once beside Harold, he turned to look at the last place he had seen Tom and found him standing a little further with blood running over the left side of his face from a cut above his eyebrow. The future Dark Lord was aiming his wand at the fire circle and Harry realized he was the owner of the barrier. When their eyes met, Tom dropped the spell and started shouting hexes towards the window. "We need to draw them out," Harold said from beside him and the brunet nodded while dropping his eyes to his wand.

"I need my wand," he said and Harold summoned it with an Accio.

"Thanks," Harry accepted his rod back and immediately block an incoming spell. Turning his attention back to Tom, he was surprised the teen just stood in the clear open shouting one spell after another directed at his attacker. "He's going to get hit!" The youngster's heart skipped a beat.

"No," Harold shortly answered and Harry looked at him, asking if he had lost it.

"They don't want to hurt him and he knows it." Feeling helpless, blue eyes turned back to look at the Head Boy and a woman's scream was heard. "He got her," the Gryffindor announced and kept blocking the spells that were sent to them with a vengeance.

'Three to one, we can take this guy!' Harry told himself and searched for the attacker's hiding's place. He found him hiding behind a wall. 'We can't get him from here... Tom could get him, if he showed himself.' "I'm going to try to get him to show himself," he announced and Harold looked at him in shock.

"What?! No!"

"Think about it, if they don't want to kill Tom, they're after me. I'll be the bait..." The Gryffindor started shaking his head.

"No, it's too dangerous!"

"That's why you have to cover for me."

"This is insane!"

"Maybe, but it'll work! Tom can get him!" With that said he didn't wait any longer and ran into the open. He heard Harold shout his surprise before Protego's followed. He noted the Head Boy's eyes widening when he met his eyes and nodded to the attacker. The black haired teen understood his plan, but clearly didn't like it. Like expected – with one foe less and his prey in the open – their attacker got overconfident and showed a little too much of himself.

"Avada Kedavra!" Tom yelled and a shiver ran over Harry's spine. He didn't like that spell coming from Tom's lips. The attacker let out a surprised but painful scream and fell down from the roof onto the stones of the court. Panting heavily, he looked at the body and fell to the ground as a burning pain shot through his foot. "Are you all right!" Tom yelled dropping down next to him and pulled him in his arms, checking his entire body for wounds.

"My ankle..." Harry said while Harold crouched before him.

"Leave it!" The Gryffindor ordered when the Slytherin Head Boy aimed his wand at it. Brown eyes glared at him and he shook his head. "It's better if one of us is wounded with two corpses here! Why did you have to kill the?!" Tom's anger seemed to reach its limit, but to his surprise Harry pulled his hand down – successfully drawing his attention from his grandfather.

"He's right and it would even be better if they found us here," he stated and the Head Boy grumbled something. "Someone needs to get Dippet!" Harry turned to Harold, who got the message.

"Okay, don't move, don't heal, I'll be right back," the Gryffindor stood up and with a last glance at Harry, he ran through the alley back to the street.

-THTH-

Tom made certain his boy could hold out before standing up and walked to the corpse not that far from them. He turned it around with his foot and started at the screaming expression on the lifeless face. "Do you recognize him?" Marvolo asked from behind him as the Head Boy stared at the dead body.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. There was something familiar about that face, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Hearing shouts coming from the street, he retreated to his boy and pulled him into his lap.

"Marvolo!" Came the worried voice of Abraxas as the blond ran towards them from the alley. Behind him Potter was making his way back to them with Dippet and Slughorn. "Are you all right?" Abraxas asked dropping before them and eying Tom's body. His greyish eyes ended on the cut above his eyebrow, finding nothing else.

"Boys, what happened?!" Slughorn shouted hysteric while looming over the three Slytherins. "Get Mr Remus to Theresa, Horace, Mr Malfoy join him," the Headmaster ordered when he had taking in the situation, not waiting for a response to his previous question. "Mr Riddle and Mr Potter, I want you two to show me the second attacker." Everybody nodded and Tom helped his boy up. He looked at Abraxas, giving him permission to touch the youngster and watched how Marvolo wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulder.

"Take care of him!" he ordered the Malfoy in a whisper and the blond nodded. His boy gave him a last glance before they left under Slughorn's lead.

-THTH-

Dippet quickly got access to the shoe shop under the window, Potter had pointed him. They made their way up and Tom lingered a little. The Gryffindor gave him a suspicious look and the look turned for the worst when he raised his wand. He mumbled a reflecting spell – he had come up with a story that wouldn't blame him for the deaths. He only hoped Potter would hold his mouth and followed his lead. The Gryffindor should be smart enough to realize that it would just be their words against each other and if they would check his wand, the last spell would be one of reflection. The Headmaster and the shop owner arrived at the pointed room and Dippet let out a gasp when the door had been opened. Potter was the third one to reach the door and his mouth fell open as his eyes widened at the sight before him. Curiosity got the better of him and Tom's steps quickened. The view that met him surprised him. "Professor Marley," Potter's voice sounded shocked and the Head Boy's eyes were drawn to her wand.

"Please tell me what happened, boys," Dippet asked again, but this time clearly expected an answer.

"Marvolo and me, we came here to get some privacy..." Tom started and the Headmaster nodded, not surprised. "Suddenly, someone attacked us, we could handle it until a second attacker showed up. Luckily Harold," He had to force himself to say the name. "...also appeared and helped Marvolo – we had been split up by then. The attackers chose to attack me – as I was still standing alone – and I started reflecting their spells. I guess they were using the Killing Curse..." he let the name of the spell linger to add affect. Dippet laid his hand on his shoulder, squeezing it in comfort and looked at Potter.

"I guess that sums it up," the Gryffindor answered not meeting the warning glance Tom sent his way.

"Okay, I think it would be best I warn the authorities, I suggest you close the shop for the time being," Dippet addressed the shopkeeper, who nodded, happy to be able to escape the room with the dead body. "You two..." he started looking directly at Tom.

"We'll stay here. We'll make sure nobody touches the bodies." Again Potter supported him and the Headmaster left with a nod. With only the two students still present, Tom stepped to the dead body and grabbed the wand.

"You made up that story surprisingly quick... What are you doing?" The Gryffindor asked stepping closer.

Without answering he pointed the wand to a spot behind the body – a spot were a reflecting spell could have it – and whispered: "Avada Kedavra!" Green light shot out of the stick and burned the wall. Clearing the wand on his robe, he dropped it back beside the corpse.

"You do think of everything, don't you?" Potter said sarcastic and Tom glared at him. "Shouldn't you also do that with the wand outside?" Now the Slytherin smirked at him, but didn't answer. The oddly familiar – now dead – wizard had been focused on killing his boy. Only the Killing Curse had left that wand in the last minute of its owner's life. The Slytherin walked to the other side of the window and leaned against the wall to wait for the return of Dippet. Potter stayed on the other side of the room. Not a word was said between them.

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

"You'll have to stay off that foot for a week," Ms Gomple said while wrapping a bandage around Harry's limb. "You were lucky only your foot got hurt, if that spell had hit your knee, half your leg would be gone," she continued shaking her head and the brunet gave her a disbelieving look.

'Shouldn't my ankle be gone then?' he suspected she was overreacting as he watched her stand up. She walked to her desk and grabbed something out of the upper drawer. Walking back to him, she pointed her wand at her hand and two crutches grew from it.

"Here, with these you can still follow your classes." Harry accepted them and Slughorn burst through the door.

"Marvolo!" he called the boy's name to the youngster surprise – that was the first time, he had ever called him by his alias' name. "How is he, Theresa?"

"He'll be fine. He'll just have to walk with crutches for a week." Slughorn nodded and turned back to the wounded.

"The authorities are here, they would like to talk to you, but only if you feel capable," he reassured him, when blue eyes panicked.

'I can't tell them Tom killed them. He must have a plan!' "Can-can I see Tom first," he asked trying to sound pitiful and the professor nodded. Ms Gomple rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. A couple of minutes later the Slytherin Head Boy entered the infirmary and walked straight towards him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and Harry smiled.

"Fine, I just have to walk around with these for a week," the brunet answered while raising his crutches, which Tom had probably already seen.

"What happened after I left?" he asked while the other leaned forward, clearly wanting to give him a kiss. The Head Boy kissed his forehead in a comforting way and laid his hands on Harry's cheeks.

"We found the second attacker," he started staring straight into the blue charmed eyes. "It was professor Marley..." The brunet's mouth fell open.

"What? Why? Why would she...?" he asked shocked. It had been clear the woman didn't like him, but to think she actually wanted to kill him.

"Don't worry, she's dead, I reflected her Killing Curse and it hit her." Blue eyes widened even more, but he understood the hidden message.

'That's the cover story!' "Just like the other?" he asked and Tom slowly nodded.

"If you two are done, the authorities are waiting..." Ms Gomple interrupted them, clearly tired of seeing their little tête-à-tête.

"Of course, come on, Marvolo," Tom released him and watched him get up, supported by the crutches. The Head Boy led him to the Headmaster's office where the door stood open, waiting on them. The Gargoyle closed behind them while Harry took in the three men standing in the office. One was of course Dippet and the other two showed their badge of the Ministry with proud. The plumpest man walked to them with his hand stretched towards Harry.

"I'm glad to see you are all right, Mr Remus." The youngster accepted the hand and shook it. Once released the plump man's finger slid through his greasy hair and Harry had to suppress the urge to wipe his hand on his robe. He gave the man a thankful smile and took the offered seat.

"We are Mr Umbridge and Mr Pettigrew from the Ministery." Blue eyes widened in surprise. It wasn't hard to figure out who was who. The two men were each other's opposite, one plump and greasy while the other looked dignified and gracious. The greasy man was definitely a Pettigrew and the other an Umbridge.

"We would like to ask you some questions," Umbridge told him the obvious, but he nodded respectful. "I understand that Mr Riddle and you were spending an afternoon at Hogsmeade," he started and Harry nodded. "Could you please tell us what happened?"

"Euh, well, I wanted... to find a more secluded place for..." His cheeks heated up, but Umbridge waved his hand for him to continue, a little annoyed. "We entered the court and somebody suddenly attacked us, driving us apart, then a second person started attacking us..." Tom took a hold of his hand and squeezed it comforting. 'Still playing the perfect Head Boy, when not so long ago you killed two people,' Harry thought a little bitter. "They created a wall of fire around me and... well, without Harold I wouldn't be sitting here!" Pettigrew nodded in understanding. "We paired up, Harold and I, so they started focussing more on Tom." 'I could tell them the truth... It would solve everything... Mum, dad, Sirius, they will all still be alive...' His heart clenched – he couldn't do it. 'No, I can make a future with Tom!' he yelled mentally at himself. "Tom reflected their hexes and then suddenly one of the attackers yelled and fell down onto the court..." His hand got squeezed again. "I guess the same thing happened with the other attacker, I only remember a scream and then the attacks stopped." The two men nodded, clearly the story fitted with the one Tom and Harold told them.

"Thank you, Mr Remus. I'll leave you in the capable hands of Mr Riddle," Headmaster Dippet dismissed them and Harry stood up. He hobbled after the Head Boy and once in the corridor they watched the Gargoyle close behind them.

"Let's go to the common room?" Harry suggested and Tom nodded eyeing his crutches. In silence they made their way through the corridors and the brunet couldn't help but wonder about what had happened. "What did I do to her?" he voiced his distress, making the other glance at him.

"My guess, nothing," the Head Boy answered while opening the wall that gave access to their house.

"Then why did she..." Harry continued while hobbling inside. The wall closed behind them and Tom signalled to their room.

"I believe she was working for somebody," the black haired teen answered once they were alone. The youngster moved to their bed and sat down on the quilt.

"And any idea who?" Tom walked to his desk and sat down on the chair in front of it, turning it to face the other person present.

"Plenty, but none who has the nerve or the capability." Harry frowned at him and Tom gave him a brooding look. "I do have to say, you're staying surprisingly calm under the circumstances." At that the youngster shrugged.

"I told you before, I get a death prediction every year." Now it was the Head Boy who was frowning.

"You've really had that many near death experiences?!" he didn't sound happy.

"Yes..." Harry answered carefully and Tom was suddenly glaring at him.

"How dare they!" he hissed and the brunet noted his brown eyes weren't focused on him.

'Actually, it's you who has been trying to kill me...' he thought a little hurt. "But I've been always save at Hogwarts." 'Great Harry, you're lying again!' he scolded himself but he had to do something to put the other at ease.

"You have?" The Head Boy blinked at him – apparently realizing where he was – and leaned backwards with a thinking face. Harry took in his expression and remembered what Harold had said at the library.

'If Tom has perfected his mask, he doesn't really wear it around me.' That thought made him happy. "Yes, so don't worry. And with you here, how could I be safer?" he added a little over the top, but it made the future Dark Lord smile, even if it was a small one.

-THTH-

A week later Harry was walking out of the infirmary without crutches. "I'm glad to be rid of those," he sighed happily to Tom, who was walking beside him. The brown eyes were watching his foot for any sign of discomfort. "I'm fine, stop looking at my foot," the youngster said and grabbed the Head Boy's hand. Since the attack Tom had withdrew himself and Harry couldn't deny that he was worried. "So, what are we going to do to celebrate my recovery?" he asked very suggestive but the other didn't react. "Tom!" The brunet called irritated and finally got recognition. "What's been going on with you these past days? Your mind's always somewhere else!" Instead of answering the Head Boy stared at him and suddenly got a determined expression.

"Come!" he ordered and pulled the youngster with him. Like Harry suspected, Tom brought him to their room, where his hand got released and blue eyes watched how the Head Boy continued his step to his own trunk. To his surprise Tom pulled it open and the youngster couldn't help himself. He stepped closer and sneaked a peek. The first thing that pulled his attention, were like expected clothes, books and notepads. Tom moved some clothes around before pulling out a small bag that glistered with magic. 'Is that his dark magic storage?' The brunet wondered as the Head Boy opened it and searched through it with his finger. Finally he pulled out a book of it and flipped it open at a bookmark. He nodded to himself while a smile appeared on his lips and Harry stepped even closer to him. Brown eyes looked up at him and the bag fell back into the trunk that got closed by the Head Boy's foot. The youngster frowned and opened his mouth to ask what the other was holding, but the black haired teen beat him.

"How would you like to see your friends again?" Blue eyes widened surprised.

"What?" he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You heard me, would you like to see your friends again?" He was certain Tom meant something else than he thought he did.

"Yes, but..."

"Then it's settled, tonight you'll go back."

"What?!" Harry practically yelled. His first reaction was one of happiness until he started thinking it through. "Why are you sending me away?" he asked starting to get scared.

"To protect you," Tom gave him an odd look.

"What?" he still wasn't following, which the Head Boy seemed to understand as he shook his head.

"You've said it yourself, you've always been safe at Hogwarts in your own time."

'He really means it!' Harry suddenly realized and started to feel excited. "Won't they miss me here?"

"That's where this comes in," Tom answered raising the book and blue eyes told him to clarify. "I'm going to erase you from everyone's mind."

The youngster blinked before his eyes widened and he let out an even louder; 'What!'

"It's the only way to make sure that you're safe."

"Isn't that a little drastic?" Harry asked and Tom's look clearly told him, it wasn't. "What if that spells backfires and you forget me too?" The Head Boy pulled him closer and pecked his nose.

"That won't happen." The youngster pulled an expression that hopefully made clear his doubts were still present. "Don't worry I know what I'm doing," Tom reassured him.

"Have you done this before?" The suspicious answer came.

"Well, no, but I'm positive it will work." A hand raised his chin and a reassuring kiss got pressed to his lips. Harry kept it at frowning at him in response, but the Head Boy ignored the look. "Let's enjoy our last day together."

-THTH-

Harry watched how Tom spread the book open on his desk and read the spell once more. He had done the same thing before they went to dinner and after dinner. 'This is really happening,' the brunet thought with a sigh and walked over to the other before hugging him from behind. The Head Boy looked over his shoulder and turned to face him before pulling them chest to chest. "I don't want to leave you," Harry confessed and a smile slid over Tom's face, while one of his hands caressed the youngster's cheek. "But I understand." Honestly, one side of him was dying to go back, but another side of him was scared to let go of the other. Who knows what could happen while he was gone. "Are you sure that spell isn't going to backfire?" he had to ask it.

"Don't worry, this ring will make me immune to the spell," Tom answered to his surprise as he pulled out a simple band from his pocket. Harry pulled it from his hand and stared at it. There was nothing special about it, except a small symbol on the inside, if you looked closely. Sighing he grabbed the future Dark Lord's hand and slipped it on his ring finger. When he looked up brown eyes blinked surprised at him.

"'Something wrong?" Tom shook his head and with his ringed hand pulled the brunet's hand to his lips. He kissed it and brown eyes focused on him before those lips attached themselves on his'. They shared a passionate kiss and Harry sighed leaning his forehead against the other's when they broke for air.

"It's time," the black haired teen whispered. The youngster nodded and they released each other. Tom pulled his wand in the open and pointed it at Harry. "_Obliviate ex orbis terrarum_[1]!" he sternly said and the brunet felt a wave of magic surround him before it burst away from him. The spell wave pushed the Head Boy backwards and he blinked surprised when it had passed him.

"Tom?" Harry gently called. 'Please remember me!' The future Dark Lord pointed his wand at him and the youngster took a step towards him. "Tom?" he asked again, forcing his fear down. The black haired teen mumbled something and Harry felt magic surround him again.

"It worked," Tom suddenly said and the youngster blinked surprised at him. His alias had been dropped. The Head Boy stepped closer to him and grabbed his wrist that was decorated with the silver bracelet. "I'll call you back once I've dealt with the vermin, who're trying to hurt you." Harry felt a rush of relief as he felt those lips kiss him again. "So, don't get to comfortable." Tom wrapped his free arm around him and the youngster could feel the other's wand poke his back. His own free hand grabbed the front of the Head Boy's shirt in a powerful grip and he felt the other's hand slip the lock from the bracelet open. His grip tightened as he looked into brown eyes and a last kiss was shared between them. His eyes moved back to the bracelet when he felt the silver move over his skin, but not disappear.

'He doesn't want to let go!' he realized when he noted Tom playing with the bracelet. He smiled and raised his hand, forcing the bracelet of him. The Head Boy hadn't expected this and didn't have a good grip on the jewel. Harry's vision started to blur but he did see Tom's fingers knock the bracelet upwards from falling and it landed to his surprise on the future's Dark Lord's wrist. Suddenly the ring sent out a pulse and their grip on each other tightened.

-THTH-

The fading had stopped and Harry stared surprised at the bracelet hanging on Tom's wrist. "It... didn't work?" he asked surprised as he looked up and felt his eyes widen. The Head Boy still looked a little dazed, but that wasn't what got his attention. Behind the black haired teen there wasn't the expected green, but instead red. His heart skipped a beat and he pulled away from the other taking in their surroundings. 'No way, no bloody way...' he thought surprised and turned to look back at Tom. The Slytherin was also taking in his surroundings, but his emotions were hidden behind his mask.

"This is..." the Slytherin Head Boy started but didn't finish his sentence.

"...the Gryffindors boys' dormitory," Harry ended it for him and they stared at each other. Suddenly the door got thrown open and whirlwind stormed inside to stop the moment blue eyes met Harry's.

"Harry?!" Neville called surprised with shocked eyes. The youngster felt a hand on his back and he watched his friend's eyes widen as he took in the person beside him.

"Don't you run away from me!" An angry yell filled the room through the door opening and more yells – that told the one storming up to stop – followed it. Neville jumped a little in his shock and reached for the door with his hand but before he could even touch it, fingers wrapped around his wrist. Draco Malfoy stepped inside the room, pushing the shy boy backwards. His furious eyes immediately landed on Harry and they narrowed full with hatred.

"Draco, don't-!" Neville tried to stop him but the Slytherin didn't listen.

"Potter!" Harry stiffened as he felt the body beside him do the same. The name seemed to hang in the room, until the furious Malfoy continued after turning back at the shy boy in his grip. "I should have known you would run to him!"

"Malfoy!" Ron's voice bellowed inside the room as the reddish haired teen appeared in the doorway. Draco glared at him and pushed Neville further into the room. The shy boy's eyes moved from Tom to Ron and back to Tom. Like expected Hermione appeared behind the Weasley, together with Ginny, Dean and Seamus.

'This is bad!' Harry's mind was screaming as his friends continued trying to get Malfoy away from Neville. Only the shy boy seemed to be aware of their presences. The fight continued with Draco actually using his body to keep Ron away from Neville. Harry moved forwards to intervene and he felt the hand on his back come back to life. It tightened his grip as warning and the youngster felt scared. Not for himself, but for his friends. 'He knows!'

"STOP!" Neville suddenly yelled and the fight before him stopped. "Look!" The shy boy continued pointing to Harry and Tom while he pulled Draco closer to him. The youngster's eyes widened in surprise at that gestured before Ron pulled his attention.

"Mate!" he yelled and stepped closer but stopped when his eyes met the sight of Tom. Ginny gasped as she followed her brother's line of vision and Hermione stepped closer, joining Ron.

"Who might you be?" She asked with piercing eyes and Harry swallowed. For the first time since his name had been revealed he turned to the future Dark Lord. The brown eyes were only focused on him and a smirk decorated the lips underneath them.

"Harry Potter," Tom simple stated, tasting the name in his mouth while clicking the bracelet around his wrist close and Harry's heart speeded up. Hearing his real name leave that mouth, excited him.

"Dean and Seamus, please lead Draco outside." His voice ordered as he kept staring at the black haired teen.

"You're not commanding me!" Malfoy yelled angry and Harry shot him an annoyed look, just in time to see Neville pull the Slytherin's face towards him. To his surprise the shy boy claimed Draco's lips and the Malfoy visual relaxed into the touch. Ron made a disapproving sound and glared at the couple. Neville released the other again and Draco leaned forward to catch his lips once more, seemly forgotten about the others in the room.

"Please go Draco, you can get into trouble for just being here." The Slytherin straightened himself and stared at the shy boy. Then to Harry's surprise he gave a nod and turned around. He glared openly at Harry and strode out of the room with dignity. Seamus and Dean gave Harry a glance before following the Slytherin.

"Ginny close the door," Harry continued giving orders and reluctantly, the girl listened. "To answer your question Hermione," he looked back at the bushy haired girl and took hold of the hand on his back. "This is Tom. Tom, these are my friends." His grip tightened as the future Dark Lord took a step to Hermione and Ron.

"I'm happy to get the chance to meet you." Harry's eyes widened as he saw the black haired teen grab Hermione's hand and press a quick kiss on it as greeting. Ron quickly pulled her hand out of his grip and glared openly at him. "You two are Weasleys, aren't you?" Tom continued ignoring the reddish haired teen's rude behaviour. "No matter what time, Weasleys and you just don't mingle well," Harry tried to lighten the mood and the future Dark Lord looked at him with a risen eyebrow.

"That's true," Hermione added as she glared – not that successful – at Ron. "We should go and see the Headmaster," she continued with a forced smile and looked emphasizing at Harry.

"Yeah, we should." Tom glanced at him as he answered, but didn't say anything. "Come," he pulled the black haired teen with him. Ron pushed out Hermione and Ginny before them and Harry signed to Neville to also fall in step before them.

-THTH-

An uncomfortable silence hung around them as they walked through the corridors. "Harry Potter," Tom repeated again, making his boy glance at him. "Now, I understand your fascination with Harold Potter," he continued and Harry had the dignity to blush. 'Harry,' he repeated the name in his mind again. How he liked it, finally knowing his boy's name. 'Potter, who would have thought him to be a Potter.' His first reaction had been suspicion – could he still trust his boy? Forcible, he had made himself remember that this was his boy and his actions spoke more than the meaning of his last name. With the suspicion gone, it surprised him how relieved he felt. He hadn't wanted to admit it, but he had started to see Harold Potter as a threat, a rival. He shook his head at his own stupidity and he felt his boy squeeze his hand. They had reached the familiar Gargoyle that stood guard before the Headmaster's office. 'I wonder who's Headmaster. How far in time would I be?' he speculated as the statue looked down at them before opening. Harry pulled him with him onto the stairs and they entered the Headmaster's room under everyone's watchful eyes. His attention got pulled to the big desk and the old man standing behind it. "Dumbledore!" he snarled and glared at him while pulling Harry closer to him. He noted that the two girls and Malfoy's lover look surprised by his action. The male Weasley kept it at openly glaring at him.

"Tom, my boy, I have to say this is a welcoming surprise," Dumbledore smiled while seating himself. He waved his wand and concurred chairs for his guests. "It has been years since you've looked at me like that. Please sit down." Tom let his boy pull him to a chair and he grabbed him by the waist pulling him on his lap. If the old man was surprised at this, he didn't show it, unlike the fuming Weasley. It was fun pissing that guy off.

"Did you expect this, professor?" Harry asked trying to pry off the hands holding him down.

"I suspected it," Dumbledore smiled and the boy gave him an odd look. The Headmaster let out a sigh before smiling at Harry. "Have you never wondered who has been funding you all of these years?" he asked and everyone looked confused at him.

"Well, I thought... it was Sirius?" The boy answered with hesitation.

"No, my boy, the Dark Lord himself," Dumbledore answered before eying Tom again. "I had always wondered, from where your interest in the boy came." Brown eyes narrowed as the twinkling blue eyes glanced at his arms around Harry. "I guess I finally understand."

"Professor," the bushy haired girl pulled Dumbledore's attention. "Isn't it dangerous for him to be here?"

"I believe so, I would suggest you return to your own time with haste," the Headmaster said with urgency as he eyed Tom again.

"No," came the short reply and the old man looked intrigued while Harry turned around to look at him.

"Tom, you have to go back!"

"Not before I find out who tried to kill you when you were a baby." Green eyes widened and the boy's friends had the same reaction.

"But what about those who tried to kill me in your time?"

"I'll deal with that after I found out who tried to kill you in this time."

"What if you don't find the culprit?" The bushy haired girl opened her mouth again. He eyed her and fear was clear in her eyes, but she didn't back down. He had to admit he admired her for that.

"'Moine's right," Harry nodded looking from the girl back at Tom. "The time I spend in the past also passed here. People will start missing you if you're gone for too long."

"Won't they miss you too?" Malfoy's lover asked and Tom couldn't help but wonder what Abraxas' offspring saw in him, but there was something familiar about his features.

"No, Tom erased me from everyone's memory," Harry answered and the Weasley boy straightened while giving Dumbledore a pointed look.

"Calm down, Mr Weasley," the Headmaster replied. "If you are to stay here, there will be conditions, Tom." The future Dark Lord gave him challenging look and Harry pinched his hand. Brown eyes glanced at the boy and he got a warning look back.

'Merlin, does Dumbledore demand that much of respect?' he wondered while turning his eyes back to the Headmaster. 'I'll have to do something about that. Actually, why haven't I done anything about that yet?' he wondered. What was his relationship with the old man in this time?

"You need to avoid interaction with the students. You aren't allowed outside of Hogwarts and of course the restricted section, is restricted," Dumbledore set his rules and Tom gave a slow nod.

'I can find a way around those.'

"Good, now that's settled, we still have the question about your accommodations," the Headmaster leaned backwards and his twinkling eyes turned to the boy on his lap. "I'll prepare quarters for you near the dungeons," Dumbledore nodded to himself before continuing. "Also, I want you to be accompany by someone twenty-four-seven."

"Wait, you can't expect someone to stay with him the whole night!" The male Weasley spat and the bushy haired girl hid her face in her hand.

"I don't believe that will be a problem, Mr Weasley," the Headmaster answered and the reddish teen stood ready to retort.

"Ron!" Harry called and the boy turned to him, wide eyed.

"You can't be serious, Harry!" Ron called out astonished and almost a little betrayed.

"Don't be like that, Ron." His boy pleaded and the Weasley stubbornly looked away.

"Ronald!" The bushy haired girl made her irritation known, but the boy didn't give her the time of day. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"What about during classes?" he asked while turning back to Dumbledore, who took his time to answer.

"Tom can use that time for his research, under supervision of me or someone else I appoint." The future Dark Lord frowned at that.

'He's still the same, still trying to control me.'

"That's good, isn't it?" Harry asked, facing him again and he nodded automatic. The youngster seemed happy with his response and turned to see his friends reactions. Of course, Ron wasn't happy, his relative – what were they anyway, brother and sister, cousins? – looked like she was going to puke and the two others gave their friend a supportive smile. Tom decided he'd like it best if Harry hung out with Malfoy's lover or the bushy haired girl.

"I'll excuse your classes for today, Harry, my boy," Dumbledore continued and signed they could leave. "I'll have Dobby find you when Tom's quarters are prepared, please stay out of sight until then. Maybe you can show Tom your Seeker skills?" The youngster on his lap nodded and the future Dark Lord felt annoyed.

'Translation: stay on the Quidditch field until I send for you, but I have to cooperate for now.' "You're a Seeker?" he faked interest – he might had find it really interesting if it wasn't the old goat, who had brought it up.

"Yes, Ron's our Keeper and Ginny's one of our Chasers," Harry nodded excited and his excitement intrigued the black haired teen. His boy seemed to really like the sport.

"Why don't you all join them for the continuation of this period?" Dumbledore suggested and Ron nodded stiffly. "Now run along." The bushy haired girl was the first one to stand up and Harry followed her example. The others followed swiftly and a couple of minutes later they were walking through the familiar corridors.

**R&R**

* * *

><p>[1] <em>Hide from the world.<em>


	16. Chapter 16

**A thank you for everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

"I'll go get our brooms," Ron had excused himself and made off in the opposite direction. Once outside the Headmaster's office, the boy had entwined their hands and was glancing worrisome at Malfoy's lover. The bushy haired girl laid her hand on Harry's shoulder to get his attention and shook her head. Tom glared at her and she let go of the boy like he was fire. The youngster frowned and turned to him.

"My friends can touch me, you know!" he hissed annoyed and brown eyes narrowed. Harry was showing his own leader qualities more and more since they had arrived in his time and that didn't go unnoticed by the future Dark Lord.

"Sorry," he quietly mumbled to the girl, whose eyes widened in shock.

"It's... okay," she hesitantly answered as they left the protection of the castle. Harry accelerated when his eyes fell on the Quidditch field and a large smile blossomed on his lips as they accessed it. They didn't have to wait long before Ron showed up again, carrying three brooms. He handed his mate one and Tom felt his hand being released. His boy quickly mounted the broom and directed a last smile towards the black haired teen before flying off. Tom's eyes widened at the speed his boy flew through the sky and a struggling sound pulled his attention back to the ground. He barely got a glance of one of the Bludgers that jumped into the air.

"Ginny," Ron handed the second broom to his relative and mounted his own. Both flew into the air with the male Weasley carrying the Quaffle. They started making passes while Harry gave pointers and saved Ron from being hit in the head by a Bludger.

'He's the Captain,' Tom realized and felt his lips move in a proud smile. His boy had a lot of qualities he hadn't discovered yet. The two reddish haired teens continued their training as Harry moved to hover over the future Dark Lord.

"Release the snitch, Tom!" he called and the black haired teen blinked in surprise. He looked down at the chest containing the last ball of the game.

"Go on, he's dying to show you his skills," the bushy haired girl said from beside him what got him into motion. He stepped to the chest, kneeled down and set free the Golden Snitch.

"Shall we go sit on the tribune?" Malfoy's lover asked and the girl between them nodded. Both of them moved away from him, but he just kept staring at his boy above him. He could see green eyes scanning the field and wanted to see him move into action. Then the eyes glanced down, looked away again, before looking back down. Harry gave him an odd look before looking at his friends.

'Better stay near them,' Tom decided and stepped towards the two decent friends of his boy.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet!" The bushy haired girl suddenly nervously announced and got an odd look from Malfoy's lover.

'They rather keep their names to themselves,' the future Dark Lord realized, but did put up an expectant expression.

"I'm called Hermione, this here is Neville and those two are Ron and Ginny."

'No last names, smart,' Tom had to give her that. "You already know I'm called Tom," he answered to say something and the girl happily nodded. "How are those two related?" he continued – Harry would be happy if he at least attempted a conversation with his friends – indicating to the two Weasleys.

"Brother and sister," Neville answered and a painful silence settled over them. They stayed like that – watching the two training – until Harry shot into action. Tom had to admit those brooms were faster than he previously thought and his boy knew how to manoeuvre. He watched in fascination how the youngster twirled through the air and suddenly grab mid air before yelling he caught it.

'That's fast,' the black haired teen thought surprised and stood up as the youngster descended.

"That was great, Harry Potter!" An oddly familiar voice yelled, hysterical and Tom looked down to see a house-elf jump up and down before him.

"Dobby!" Harry called to his surprise and ran over to the elf.

"Yes, Harry Potter, Dobby's been instructed to tell you your friend's quarters are ready." Dobby nodded to himself emphasizing and the youngster looked up at Tom.

"Then we better..." A screeching yell interrupted him and the next thing the future Dark Lord knew, was that he was laying on his back with the house-elf's hands around his throat.

"Run, Harry Potter, Dobby will protect you!"

"No, Dobby, stop!" Harry yelled and together with Ron pulled the mad house-elf from Tom, whose wand was already aimed to strike.

"No, Harry Potter will be killed. Dobby must protect you!"

'Who's threatening Harry's life?!' The future Dark Lord wondered while his anger took hold on him.

"Dobby, I'm all right, nobody's going to kill me!" The youngster yelled and the house-elf looked at him with hysterical eyes.

"No, no, he will, Harry Potter!" Dobby said while pointing to Tom. Brown eyes widened and he felt so angry all of a sudden.

"Where does a bloody house-elf get the thought it can threaten me?!" His voice bellowed over the field and he rose his arm, swiftly pointing his wand at the elf. In a split second Harry had pushed Dobby out of his reach and stood before him.

"Tom, put your wand down!" he ordered and the future Dark Lord felt his rage flare.

'Where does anyone get the idea they can order me?!' His mind screamed at him and his gaze started to cloud. Then two hands where on each side of his face and lips gently pressed against his. Unconsciously, he kissed back and looked into green eyes.

"Stop, you're scaring my friends," Harry whispered and brown eyes glanced around them. It surprised him that all of them stood ready to fight.

'They also have experience with fights, just like Harry,' Tom thought with a frown. 'Someone has been trying to kill him, them.' His eyes moved back to the green ones before him. 'No, all those death predictions. Someone has been trying to kill Harry and they have been protecting him,' he reasoned and suddenly felt himself relax. Clearly, his boy had some good friends, who protected him and that made him feel relieved. He was starting to understand why Hogwarts in this time was the safest place for the youngster. Having calmed down he lowered his wand and put it back in his pocket. "Sorry," he apologized and watched how his boy gave him a revising look. Happy with what he found, Harry turned back to the house-elf.

"Dobby, this is Tom, just Tom, he isn't going to hurt me." The elf seemed in a turmoil before coming to a conclusion.

"Okay, Harry Potter, Dobby will trust Harry Potter," he gave Tom a last warning glare before changing into the perfect host. "Dobby will now lead you to the quarters."

"Okay, we'll follow you," Harry smiled a little forced and turned to Hermione, who was yelling at the Weasleys to come down. Then Tom felt his hand being grabbed again and followed his boy, meekly. The house-elf led them through abandoned corridors until they came to a door.

"Here it is, Harry Potter." Dobby announced as he opened the door. The first impression that Tom got was that it looked liveable.

"It has a Slytherin touch, doesn't it?" Harry chuckled as all of them entered. The future Dark Lord had to admit he was correct. The room was decorated with green carpets and curtains, even green bed sheets. He had to smirk when he noted that it was a double bed.

'Maybe I took Marv-Harry's suggestion and made Dumbledore my follower,' he couldn't help but wonder as the house-elf announced he was leaving. Hermione agreed with him, saying it was time for their last class and the two time-travellers were probably tired. Harry agreed with her and led them out. Neville received a last look that told him, they were going to talk in the very near future before the door closed behind him.

"This has become a very long day, hasn't it?" The youngster asked as he turned back to Tom. The black haired teen nodded while sitting down on the bed, testing it. "Is it going to keep our weight?" Harry asked sarcastic and got responded by a serious yes. Smiling, he walked to the bed and hugged the future Dark Lord's head to his stomach. "I can barely believe we are really here," he whispered as Tom wrapped his arms around him.

"You'll get used to it." A hand slid through the older teen's black hair and pulled his head backwards. When his lips came in the open, Harry kissed them, tenderly and sighed against them. "Who was that house-elf?" Tom suddenly asked, breaking the mood successfully and green eyes stared surprise at him.

"Didn't you recognize him?"

"Should I?" The youngster smiled down at him.

"You have already met him." The black haired teen's eyebrow rose in confusion. "Think, how many house-elves have you met these past months?"

"Three." Green eyes told him to continue. "Spave's, Malfoy's and that innkeeper's." Harry nodded and suddenly a memory surfaced. "You were looking oddly at Malfoy's house-elf!" Again Harry nodded while a smile coloured his lips. "But how did it come to be at Hogwarts?"

"I might have something to do with that," the youngster confessed as his smile go a wicked edge.

"Tell!"

"Well, I kind of made it that Dobby received a sock from his last master."

"And that would have been?" Tom fished a little.

"Draco's father."

"I think I'm starting to understand the boy's reaction towards you," the future Dark Lord smirked and the boy shrugged.

"We've never gotten along."

"And now that one of your friends is dating him?" Tom asked as he pulled the other on his lap.

"I don't know if they are really dating," Harry mumbled a little unsure.

"From what I saw, they are." A small smile broke through on the boy's face.

"Yeah, I would have never thought Neville would kiss Draco like that in front of all of us," he shook his head to get rid of that thought and gave the older teen a peck on the lips. "But they were fighting," he suddenly remembered and a frown settled on his face.

"Actually when I left they would have never come out of the closet – especially Draco, like hell he would admit he liked Neville."

"A lot can happen in three months, look at us." Tom kissed his boy, wanting to change the subject.

"I guess."

"You still haven't told me how Malfoy's house-elf ended up at Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore gave him a job," Harry answered while getting from the other's lap.

"A house-elf with a job," Tom shook his head in disbelieve as the bell rang.

"Class starting," he watched the youngster walk through the room and nodded as response. "Maybe I should get my own stuff from the dormitory," Harry suggested before looking back at the teen still sitting on the bed.

"You can't leave me, remember?" The future Dark Lord reminded him while getting up. He walked over to his boy and wrapped his arms around him before sweetly kissing his lips.

"That's true," the youngster mumbled as response. "Maybe we should go to bed."

"I do hope you aren't thinking about sleeping," Tom teased him and green eyes got a glint in them.

"No, but I'm also not thinking about that," he retorted as he pushed the other off him, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. "What I'm thinking about is a little less intensive," Harry informed him as he crawled on the bed, still pulling the other with him. With both of them on the bed, the youngster manoeuvred them until they were laying with their limbs entangled, facing each other.

"I guess this is nice too," Tom answered after they shared some more kisses. "But I was hoping for more." I continued as his lips attached themselves on his boy's neck and his hands wandered to the other's butt.

"Hn, Tom, my body's still recovering." That made the future Dark Lord raise his eyebrows. First thought was the boy's foot, but even with the handicap they had still done it. Second his mind guessed maybe he was still feeling the effects of last time, but that had been days ago and he had prepared him. He felt lips kissing his forehead and continued on his way downwards. His hands moved to the front and kneaded the boy's length, which clearly reacted. He felt the other's breathe hitch in his hair and slipped his hands upwards to the hem of the boy's pants. His finger ran over the other's lower belly before slipping inside the pants. He found the underwear and followed the skin inside it. "Tom!" Harry panted and seemed to decide he wouldn't be the only one getting pleasure. The youngster's hands opened his pants and pulled the other's dick out with less foreplay.

"Don't stop!" he whined as the black haired teen's movements had stopped in his surprise. Tom quickly continued and let his fingers slip around the boy's length. Slowly he pushed the pants downwards, exposing the stiff penis and the youngster quickly pushed his body closer to the other's. The future Dark Lord watched how his boy pressed both dicks against together and mixed their pre-cum as he spread his hands over both organs. His own hand moved to the youngster's hip and his breath hitching as he felt his body stiffen, preparing to shoot. Harry's hand continued moving and he couldn't take it anymore. He came with a quiet shout of the other's name and felt his boy's body shudder against his. As both were laying in after bliss, his boy grabbed his wand and spelled his hand clean before inspecting their clothes. He cleared the spots he found before raising his underwear again and removing his pants. His sweater and shirt followed and then pulled on the other's pants. Comprehending what the other wanted Tom also discharged of his pants and upper clothes before laying back down solitary in his underwear. Harry pulled at the bed sheets underneath them and after a lot of wiggling from both of them, pulled them over their bodies. He forced the older teen's head against his chest and wrapped the sheets around them, making sure no cold air could disturb them.

"I thought we weren't going to sleep," Tom couldn't help but state and felt the chest under his cheek vibrate.

"We're just resting." A soft voice said before pecking his forehead.

-THTH-

_He felt himself flying. Being so free had always be a dream for him and now he truly was. It was fun until a rage filled his body. A couple of dots in the air before him pulled his attention and he accelerated towards them. Wizards on broomsticks were fleeing from him and his minions, but his men were catching up to them. Fights broke out while he was watching from a distance and a smirk appeared on his lips as one of the wizards got hit. One protector down. He observed his enemies one by one - he was looking for someone specific. One of the wizards looked backwards as his eyes slid by him and he recognized the familiar face. It was _him_. Speeding up towards his prey, he suddenly noted the same face left from him. Stopping he looked from one to the other and realized they both looked the same. They had all transformed themselves in _him_. Anger took hold of him again until he got the message they had located the real _him_. Within the minute he was flying in the direction of the minion who had seen _him_. Like expected he could feel his prey as he got closer. The first thing he saw was the motorbike and the half-giant. Second, he saw _him_. He accelerated with the spell that would end his prey's life on the tip of his tongue. The boy looked backwards and a frightened expression met his eyes. _

-THTH-

Pain bloomed on the side of his face and Tom stared disorientated around. "Are you awake?!" he heard Harry ask and focused on the face hanging above him. His hand rose to touch his throbbing cheek and hissed at the contact. "Sorry about that, but you wouldn't wake up." The future Dark Lord gave the boy a short glare. "You were having a nightmare – what were you dreaming about?" The youngster asked to his surprise and he dismissed it for worry.

"I was flying, hunting someone..." Even in the dim light he could see the green eyes widening.

"It-It was just a dream, don't worry about it." Tom felt lips against his temple and realized his boy was trying to comfort him even if his voice sounded in more need for comfort.

"What time is it?" he asked to get their minds on something else.

"Euh…" He watched Harry's silhouette turn and grab his wand of the nightstand.

"Oh, it's four o'clock already," the boy answered surprised after casting a quick _Tempus_ and turned back to him. "I'm surprised we've slept that long."

"I'm not," Tom reasoned and got a questioning look directed at him. "It was already evening when we left my time and you just had to exhaust yourself with Quidditch."

"I guess..., but Hermione and Ron must have returned after dinner," the youngster kept making excuses.

"They probably left when they noticed we were sleeping," Tom said before yawning and closing his eyes again. He could feel the other staring at him and wondered what was going through his head. Movement indicated that the boy was also laying down again, but he knew both of them weren't going to get any sleep anymore.

"What does Spave want with you?" Harry suddenly asked and the future Dark Lord couldn't deny that his boy had gotten more confident being back in his own time.

"Money," he decided to answer.

"And since when do you have money?" Came the response that put a smirk on his face.

"I guess you know the Gaunts went broke."

"Yes."

"They did and when I found out my mother was a Gaunt I researched the family tree." The rustling beside him told him Harry's body was turning to him.

"What did you find?"

"Every pureblood family is connected to each other and if you use the correct persuasion, you can become their only heir." Tom smirked as he remember one particular old man that had no living relative left, until he came along. Most of his money came from him. There weren't a lot of people who knew about the new Gaunt's fortune and he would like to keep it that way.

"Did that involve killing people?!" The disapproving voice of his boy pulled him from his thoughts.

'Always with the killing.' "No," he answered honestly. 'Only threatened them.' A smirk appeared on his lips. "Killing anyone would be too suspicious," he chose to continue and got a hum as response.

"How did Spave find out? Did he researched your background?" Harry asked after a short silence.

"Yes." Another silence came over them and the soft rhythmic breathing that settled beside him, made Tom realize his boy had fallen asleep again. 'I guess he still tired.' After staring aimlessly in the dark before him, he turned around and with his hand inspected which way his boy was facing. He found him facing his way, so turned away from him, grabbed the youngster's arm and draped it around his waist. His thoughts moved back to their previous conversation. 'If M-Harry doesn't know about my fortune, then Dumbledore in this time must also not know,' he started brainstorming. 'But then again, if I'm the Dark Lord then maybe Harry just thought I made the fortune myself through my political career. No, if I'm that famous then that little fact must be know, unless I erased it from everyone's mind,' he smirked as his fingers caressed the hand draped over his stomach.

-THTH-

When morning came Tom woke Harry up again and both prepared themselves for a new day. They left the bathroom to find Harry's Gryffindor robe, a plain black robe without colours indicating a house and food waiting on them. The youngster quickly moved to the table and grabbed a slice of bread. "I didn't know I was this hungry," he mumbled after the first bite and sat down on the closest chair. Tom joined him and picked a piece of apple. He smelled at it before taking a bite. "It isn't poisoned." Harry shook his head as he moved bacon to his plate. Brown eyes glanced at him before another bite was taken of the apple. The food quickly disappeared on their plates and Harry stood up before grabbing his robe. "It's weird being a Gryffindor again," he smiled as he dressed himself and turned to the older teen to show. "How do I look?"

"Like the first time I saw you," Tom honestly answered, which made the youngster laugh.

"I guess that's true. Here is yours," Harry handed the other robe to the future Dark Lord and watched how Tom stood up and dressed. Brown eyes turned to him, asking how he looked. 'He reminds me of... Voldemort,' Harry realized with a fright and quickly shook his head. 'No, this is Tom, he'll never be Voldemort!' he told himself. "You look handsome," he chose to answer in the end and a knock pulled their attention. Harry went to open the door and found Ron and Hermione waiting behind it.

"We've come to pick you up, mate!" Ron announced with a bright smile while the girl beside him raised the youngster's books.

"Okay, Tom, what will you do?" he asked turning back to the black haired teen.

"Apparently, Dumbledore's expecting me," the future Dark Lord said as he was reading a note.

"Where did that come from?"

"I got it from one of the pockets of the robe."

"Okay, then why don't we pass by the Headmaster's before we go to Defence Against The Dark Arts?" Harry suggested and got nods from everyone.

-THTH-

"Did you two came by after dinner, yesterday?" Harry asked as they made their way to the Dumbledore's office.

"Yes, but we guess you two were fast asleep when we didn't get a reaction," Hermione answered giving her friend a teasing look.

"Yes, we were," the youngster responded, ignoring her look and turned to Ron instead. "Did I miss a lot?" The Weasley pulled a pensive look before answering.

"Well, you have been gone for three months, there are some things you've missed, mate." Harry was sure he meant more than just classes.

"How where your classes in... Tom's time?" Hermione questioned.

"Hard," was Harry's response as he shot Tom a look, "actually some subjects seemed more advanced than in our time. Topics they will only teach us in seventh year or not at all because they're too dangerous." That got the black haired teen's attention.

"Has the quality of Hogwarts lowered that much?"

"That isn't so surprising. I guess that in our time there are more spells the Ministery finds dangerous than in your time," Hermione nodded more to herself than Tom. "Which courses where you taking anyway."

"All of them." The bushy haired girl looked like he had grown a second head. "Tom made me," Harry pushed the blame on the future Dark Lord and Hermione glanced a little uncertain at him.

"How where your grades?" Ron sounded curious.

"Actually, they weren't that bad. Tom's a good teacher." The Weasley raised his eyebrow in disbelieve.

"With the right persuasion," the black haired teen mumbled and Harry and Hermione turned red while Ron seemed to be imagining his worst nightmare.

"Well, it seems you're a good influence on Harry," Hermione forced herself to say with a small smile while grabbing the Weasley's arm in warning. The youngster gave her a thank you look and they continued in silence. As they reached the Gargoyle Tom gave Harry a peck on the lips and Ron briskly turned his head the other way. The statue shot into movement and the three Gryffindors watched the future Dark Lord ascend the steps of the stairs before continuing to their class. "I hope you know what you're doing, Harry," Hermione was the first one to break the silence.

"I do! He's stubborn, but slowly, he's starting to accept my point of view or at least, trying to respect it," the youngster defended.

"Bloody hell, mate. I know they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer, but I'm certain that doesn't mean bloody sleeping with them!" Ron made his displeasure known – Harry was already glad he had hold it back the entire time Tom was with them.

"Don't you think I've already had the same thoughts?"

"And still you came to the conclusion that fucking him is the best solution?"

"Ronald!" Hermione yelp displeased.

"You can't imagine how hard this is!" Harry continued, raising his voice to his best friend. "I know he'll become Voldemort if I don't stop him, but now he's just Tom – there's still goodness in him." Ron stubbornly shook his head in denial, not wanting to listen.

"He has already killed people, hasn't he?" His eyes bore into Harry's and reluctantly the youngster nodded.

"Then how can you say he's different!" The Weasley hissed angry before stamping inside the classroom. The youngster stopped and stared at his friend's back. Hermione patted his back in support and that was the push he needed to enter. Snape looked only once at him as he walked to the back and sneered, but ignored him further. Ron had chosen an empty desk, right from the one Neville was occupying and the messy black haired teen decided to sit beside his shy friend. Hermione quickly took her place next to Ron, who ignored Harry all together.

"Ron's giving you a hard time?" Neville asked and the youngster nodded before opening his mouth to ask about the other's relationship, but Snape started his class with a cold voice bellowing through the room. To his surprise the door suddenly burst open and Draco enter panting.

"Sorry," he mumbled at the head of his house before quickly moving to the back of the class. His greyish eyes met Neville's and to Harry surprise, he dropped down on the chair behind his friend.

'I guess I shouldn't be that surprised,' the youngster thought while glancing backwards. For the first time he noticed that the blond didn't look that good. He looked tormented. With a frown his eyes slid to Neville, who was quietly taking notes before turning to the professor in front of the class. 'What has happened between those two these last three months?' Class passed to slowly to his liking and it didn't help that Draco seemed to be fond of teasing his Gryffindor. Neville kept swatting at his hair that was being blown upwards by a repeating airwave. He even glared backwards at the blond, who innocently smiled back. When Harry made a move to intervene, his friend stopped him and shook his head – he wasn't to interfere. Draco seemed happy with this development and started happily humming. Respecting his friend, the youngster didn't intervened, but he couldn't stop the glare his eyes sent to the Slytherin.

-THTH-

"Thank you," Neville whispered at the end of the class and Harry gave him a pensive look.

"Is he treating you all right?" he asked leaning forward as the subject of his question was packing behind them. His friend gave him a smile with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Yes." The youngster didn't know what to think about that answer. Did he mean it or was that one word hiding the truth.

"Longbottom!" Draco yelped and when the Gryffindor turned his attention to him, Harry noted how the blond seemed to leech on it. He kept provoking him until it almost looked like he was flirting with the dark blond teen. Blaise gave his friend a look and shooed Crabbe and Goyle to the corridor. It was Pansy who destroyed the little world that had settled around the two.

"Draco!" she latched on his arm and batted her eyelashes, trying to be seductive. "Would you like to join me?" The glare she sent Neville, was enough to know she intentionally kept it an open invitation.

"Yeah, yeah, see you later, Longbottom." Draco accepted it not taking his eyes of Neville, who rolled his as response.

'I can barely believe she's related to Ignatius,' Harry thought as the two Slytherins joined their friends and squeezed his shy friend's shoulder. Neville gave him a smile before following Seamus outside.

**Stephke23: I know that dream hasn't happened yet and it will be explained later.**

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Tom could only stare at Dumbledore. The Headmaster was calmly sipping from his tea while going through a stack of papers on his desk. Feeling the brown eyes on him, Dumbledore glanced at the teen before him. "Something the matter, my boy?" he asked so friendly that it made Tom's blood boil.

'No matter what has happened, I can't believe I would be friends with this old git,' the black haired teen told himself as he narrowed his eyes at the Headmaster. "I would like to do something more productive."

"Something that has to do with Harry, I presume?" Tom gave a nod, not looking away from the twinkling blue eyes – they reminded him of Marvolo's.

'Keep thinking about the objective.'

"Would you like to move to the library, my boy?" Dumbledore asked like he was talking to a five year old.

"Yes, professor," the future Dark Lord forced himself to say and the Headmaster smiled at him while getting on his feet. Tom followed his example and followed the old man through the castle.

"Here we are, Tom," Dumbledore opened the doors leading to the library and let the teen enter. "When students enter, please refrain from coming into contact with them." The black haired teen nodded before walking between the racks.

'Best start with history,' he decided while scanning the titles of the books he walked by. The first book he took in his hand contained information about the greatest wizards and witches from the past fifty years. He flipped it open at the contents table and it annoyed him more than he wanted to admit that Dumbledore's name was the first one that popped at him. The second thing that he noted was that his name wasn't on it. 'Why aren't I mentioned?' he turned it open at different persons and scanned their achievements. It quickly dawned to him all of them were light wizards. Not one dark realization was mentioned. He closed the book and put it back before scanning the other covers. He opened some more books that looked promising, but not one mentioned a dark wizard. The closest thing he found was a reference to Grindelwald in a volume of a series he knew from his time. Putting another book back in its place, he turned around and watched through an empty book space at Dumbledore, who was talking to the librarian.

'He's behind this,' he decided on the spot. 'I bet everything dark is in the restriction section.' His eyes moved away from the Headmaster to the potion section. 'At least the arrangement is still the same. I should check the dark spells,' he decided and start walking towards the appointed section. Books got pulled from racks and he continued his search. After half an hour he had confirmed his suspicion – only the books, which contained history on dark wizards, were put in the restricted section. 'There's no way, the students of this time aren't allowed to read about dark wizards. Especially Dumbledore would want them to learn about them – about their mistakes.' His eyes turned in the direction of the librarian. The Headmaster had left twenty minutes ago and had obviously instructed his conversation partner to keep an eye on him. 'I'm the one the old git doesn't want to read about them.' Brown eyes slid to the entrance of the restricted section. 'But that won't keep me out,' he decided with a smirk.

-THTH-

"I hope he's in his room or with professor Dumbledore," Harry said to Luna who was walking beside him.

"The professor will know where he is," the Ravenclaw reassured him with a bright smile. The Gryffindor gave her a small smile before stopping in front of the door that led to Tom's quarters. He knocked out of politeness before opening it.

"Tom?" he called and saw the teenager sit at the small table they had eaten breakfast on.

"I want to introduce you to Luna," Harry said while stepping forward and waving his friend inside before closing the door behind her. The future Dark Lord straightened himself and made his way towards them with an intrigued look in his eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Luna," he put on his charming smile and held out his hand. Luna accepted it, still with her bright smile in place. "I'm glad to see that Harry also has friends in other houses." Brown eyes glanced at the youngster before turning back to the girl before him.

"Yes, Harry's someone a lot of people look up too." Immediately the youngster knew she had said too much and his suspicion got confirmed when the future Dark Lord's face showed an interested expression.

"Could you elaborate?" he asked nicely.

"Has he told you he won the Triwizard Tournament?" She continued and brown eyes turned surprised to Harry.

"You won the Triwizard Tournament?" Tom asked clearly surprised.

"Actually I tied."

"With Cedric," Luna nodded to herself and a pain flashed through the youngster's heart – he would never forgive himself for Cedric's dead and looked up at the future Dark Lord.

'Voldemort killed him... but I can save him if I save Tom.' The Slytherin met his eyes and looked confused. "Cedric – died, because I wasn't fast enough." Luna petted his shoulder in comfort.

"He's happy in the afterlife the shades[1] told me. They're actually not that happy he moved on before them. Jealous creatures they are," she nodded to herself and the Slytherin got a weird look in his eyes and once more glanced at Harry – never losing his smile. The youngster just shrugged – he was already used to Luna's oddness and understood what she was saying.

'She's telling me not to feel guilty.'

"That means you won," Tom stated and Harry looked at him, startled.

"NO!" he raised his voice. "We touched the Goblet of Fire at the same time, making us both the winners." The future Dark Lord was clearly surprised by his reaction. "What caused his death didn't have anything to do with the tournament."

"Then how did he die." Too late the Gryffindor realized that now he himself was saying too much and glanced at the girl beside him.

"It was a trap," she helped him – Harry didn't really know if he would classify it as help.

"For who?" Tom demanded with a look in his eyes that made clear he already knew the answer.

"For who do you think?" Harry retorted and brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Someone tried to kill you during the Triwizard Tournament!" 4

"I told you I've gotten a lot of death predictions?" he shrugged, not wanting to elaborate, but Tom's eyes still held a dangerous glint. "It happened two years ago and the culprit got caught." 'Actually only your underling got caught... and you resurrected.' That seemed to ease the future Dark Lord a little.

"Why did he want you death?" Harry had feared that question and glanced at Luna.

"The murderer of his parents is after him, the nargles told me before they borrowed my shoes." Tom blinked at her before dismissing the last part and focused back on the youngster.

"I'll find him and stop him," he sounded so serious that Harry almost felt bad for lying and forced his lips in a smile.

"You have the best chance of stopping him," Luna nodded and the Slytherin blinked at her again. A pop behind them announced the arrival of dinner. Harry took in the amount and calculated it was more than enough for three people.

"Would you like to join us, Luna?" he asked and got a happy nod as reaction. A little to late he remembered he should also keep in mind what Tom wanted, but the black haired teen moved to the table and pulled out two chairs.

"Please sit down," he invited both of them and Luna happily accepted. Like a gentleman the future Dark Lord moved the chair under her and even spread a napkin over her lap. He did the same for Harry, who couldn't keep a teasing smile from his face and when the older teen wanted to step away, he grabbed him at the back of his neck, pulling him down. Their lips met in a quick kiss and the youngster loved the surprised look he got when he removed his hand, releasing Tom again. As the black haired teen moved to the unoccupied chair, he met Luna's eyes and she was smiling even more dazzlingly than before if that was possible.

"Let's eat," he said with a blush and watched the others dig in before following their example.

-THTH-

"You're happy," Luna said while Harry was escorting her back to her house and her friend gave her a surprised look. "You keep smiling when you're with him."

"Ah, well, I-... You're right, I am happy," he sighed. "Sometimes it's hard to remember who he'll become." The girl nodded in understanding.

"He'll become You-Know-Who, but the way he keeps glancing at you, says enough." The Gryffindor couldn't keep the smile from his face hearing that.

"I hope... I can influence him enough," he confessed his uncertainty.

"You're the only one who can," Luna honestly answered and Harry didn't know it that really made him feel better.

"Is Neville happy?" he asked, changing the subject. The Ravenclaw thought for a minute.

"Sometimes," she chose to respond and the youngster gave her a look that told her to clarify. "It depends on Draco's mood."

"What do you mean? Is he hurting, Neville?" Harry asked a little demanding.

"Not physically, but... I've kept an eye on him and..." the girl was carefully choosing her words. "He seems to be troubled by something." Green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Do-do you think he's planning something... That Voldemort is planning something?" he clarified and Luna got a hesitating look.

"I can't answer that... The only thing I know is that Draco has the stubbornness of a centaur and Neville means a lot to him, even if he won't acknowledge it." The youngster frowned.

'Who will he choose when he has too? And that time will come... Who would I choose? Who will I choose?' he sighed. He couldn't deny that the both of them seemed stuck in an odd relationship. "Their relationship isn't secret any longer," he remembered the way the blond had acted at the end of Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Only to the people close to them."

"And how do the other Slytherins react?" The girl got a pensive look.

"They ignore it, except Pansy of course." Harry frowned again. "But Neville can take them, he's as strong as a griffin."

'He's a Gryffindor after all,' the youngster told himself. "I've heard that before," he smiled – Hermione had told him the same months ago. They arrived at the moving stairs and Luna turned to him.

"I'll continue on my own from here."

"Okay," Harry nodded, knowing he should really get back, but Tom had been set on one of them walking Luna to her house.

"A young lady shouldn't be walking alone in the dungeons in the evening," he had stated and Harry suspected he actually took a liking to his friend.

'Or maybe that's because she seems to accept him the most,' he waved a last time at the Ravenclaw before turning around and walking back to where he came from. 'I wonder if Dumbledore has set some sort of detection spell on Tom's room. He must have known he was alone before Luna and I arrived.' That was also the reason he had allowed the future Dark Lord to remain alone in his room. When he arrived back at the door, he opened it without knocking. "I'm back," he announced and Tom glanced at him from the table. The food had disappeared and now books were spread over them. "What are you doing?"

"Researching," the black haired teen answered and Harry felt his heart jump.

"What are you researching?" he stepped closer and leaned with his arms on the other's shoulders. His eyes fell on the books and after a quick scan he found the one thing they had common. "Dumbledore?" His heart accelerated. 'Does he suspect something?'

"Yes," Tom answered without taking his eyes from the paragraph he was reading.

'Dumbledore must have taken precautions.' "What are you going to do? Figure out his entire life?"

"If it helps." Harry was starting to find the other's behaviour annoying.

"With what?"

"With what am I looking for?" Tom finally looked up.

"For the murderer of my parents," the youngster answered and got a nod.

"You Potters," the future Dark Lord gave him a look, "have always been close to Dumbledore. I figured maybe a reference to your parents might have been made in one of these books." Harry let out an: 'Oh...'.

'If he finds such a reference, it would probably be about Voldemort, but he'll be referred to as You-Know-Who. Tom shouldn't be able to find out it's him.' "Then I'll let you continue. I've got homework," he ruffled the black locks of the other before grabbing his books from his pocket. Tom watched him enlarge them and when he glanced at the older teen, he saw him smirking. "What?"

"You've picked up something, I see."

"Well yeah, I've seen you perform that spell plenty of times." The other kept smirking as he turned back to the book in front of him and pulled out his assignment. He read it again and smiled. 'I've already seen this in Tom's time.'

-THTH-

Days passed and Tom was starting to get even more annoyed with Dumbledore than usual. He hadn't found anything that looked really promising. Letting out a sigh, he picked the next book from its place on the rack and coughed when a wave of dust hit his face. 'How long has this one been sitting here?' he wondered while flipping open the flap. In the back of his mind he had already decided this was another failed one. 'It's too old...' Ready to close it again, his eye fell on the date and his eyebrow rose in surprise. '1985, that's only forty years after my time.' Intrigued he opened it and the first thing that pulled his attention was the name Grindelwald. Reading the paragraph he wasn't surprised it was about how Dumbledore defeated him.

_'__...and with that came an end to the war. Grindelwald has been sentenced to a livelong imprisoning at Azkaban and Dumbledore had earned the name of one of the most powerful wizards in history. It isn't surprising he was the main figure, who stood against You-Know-Who,' Tom_ frowned at that name.

"You-Know-Who," he mumbled aloud wondering who that name referred too. 'It must be someone important enough for Dumbledore to provide resistance. Someone against the mudbloods, probably,' he reasoned staring at the three words. 'And someone who's known well enough to have such a general name as reference,' he continued reading but didn't find anything else interesting. 'Maybe Harry knows something about this Who-Know-You...' Tom wondered as he put the book back in his respective place before pulling out a folded paper from his pocket and adding the title to the list on it. He took in the four titles before folding the paper again and placing it back inside his pocket.

"Tom, my boy!" Dumbledore appeared beside him and he forced the annoyance from his face before turning to the Headmaster. "How is your research coming along?" The old man asked seemingly interested.

"Slowly," Tom eyed him suspiciously. "It would help if I had more researches." Dumbledore sighed.

"I understand your eagerness for answers, but I also hope, and expect you to understand that it is a risk for us to let you know too much about the future." The future Dark Lord gave a nod – that was the same reason Harry had been giving him to keep everything secret.

'The only reason I know his real name is because of that Malfoy and his lover.' "I realize that, but with the limited recourses I have now, my research will take time and I won't leave until I find my answer," he stated the last and the blue eyes curiously stared at him.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," the Headmaster answered with a smile. "Well, I was wondering if you would like some lunch, my boy?" Tom took his time to observe the old man before accepting the invitation. "Good, I've prepared a dining room," Dumbledore was already moving to the door and the black haired teen followed him. As they walked through the corridor, the students who had been let out early, were starting to fill the maze of hallways. A group Ravenclaws passed them and greeted their Headmaster before glancing at the future Dark Lord. Tom ignored them, not even entertaining them with a glance, until long blond hair pulled his attention. His eyes slid to Luna, who brightly smiled at him. He gave her a nod of recognition and Dumbledore followed his look.

"Miss Lovegood," the Headmaster greeted the girl, who addressed him back with his title as they passed each other. Both males continued and Dumbledore led them to an empty living quarter. When they entered, the first thing that got Tom's attention was that the table in the middle of the room was set for three.

'Who's the third person?' he wondered while glancing at the Headmaster.

"I hope you don't mind that I've invited a third person. You know her, so you don't have to worry."

'She, then it isn't Harry,' the black haired teen reasoned and wondered who it would be. 'Hopefully not Walburga Black,' he silently prayed as he heard someone enter behind them.

"Albus... and Tom, it... is good to see you again," McGonagall announced her entrance a little forced.

"Minerva McGonagall?" Tom asked surprised and the woman nodded. 'With her age I could calculate in which time I am now,' the future Dark Lord's mind immediately reasoned. "It's a pleasant surprise to see you here," the teen greeted as he stepped closer to her and with a featherlike touch guided her hand upwards to his lips. He gave her a ghostly kiss before retreating again.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you," Minerva stated a little grimly and Dumbledore invited them at the table. Once seated, food appeared on the surface and the Headmaster signalled them to dig in. Carefully choosing a piece of meat, Tom laid it on his plate before raising his head to McGonagall.

"You became a teacher," he stated and the woman nodded a little startled – she clearly hadn't thought he would be addressing her so soon.

"Yes..., I teach Transfiguration." The black haired teen turned to Dumbledore with played interested in his eyes.

"She's your successor?"

"Yes, she took over my classes when I became Headmaster," the old man smiled.

'So, since my time the position of Transfiguration has only been occupied by Dumbledore and McGonagall.'

"I've informed Minerva of your search and she's willing to help you." That surprised Tom until he thought it over. McGonagall would definitely do anything Dumbledore asked of her.

"I gladly accepted your help, Minerva." Somehow it felt better to address her with her first name than with her last.

"Of course, Harry is one of my students. I'd put my hand on a blade for him."

"You're the Head of the Gryffindor's house?" The woman nodded and Tom had to hold himself back.

'She really took each one of Dumbledore's jobs, didn't she?' "Then I'm certain Harry's in good hands." 'She has been doing... has done a good job as Head Girl.' Even he had to admit that. 'And years of experience should have improved her.'

"Have you found any leads?" The woman asked with interest.

"Not a lot as Dumbledore has restricted any books that could contain information." Brown eyes looked accusing at the Headmaster who sighed. "Also newspapers could help." Another sigh.

"I'm certain you understand why I can't let you read newspapers, my boy."

"I do, but you could scrap the articles that contain important information on my future," Tom suggested and saw the old man doubt.

"It would take a couple of days to go through them," McGonagall stated and the Headmaster nodded in agreement.

"Harry would be more than happy to help," the black haired teen tried. He'd like it if his boy was more involved with his search. Tom didn't want to think about it, but he didn't like it that Harry seemed to be swallowed up by his past – it was the past, as his future was in Tom's time.

"I'm certain he would, but he also has classes he needs to attend," Minerva told him off and brown eyes glared at her.

"He can catch up when we're back in my time."

"What if he doesn't want to go back? What if he wants to stay here?" Dumbledore suddenly asked dead serious and Tom's glare moved to him.

"He'll come!"

"It's just hypothetical but what if things don't work out between you two, will you let him return?" Now the future Dark Lord looked oddly at him.

"Don't our future selves proof that we belong together?!" Minerva blinked trying to hide her confusion, but Dumbledore didn't react.

"They only proof that you'll be together in your future, but that doesn't mean there hasn't been a break between you two." Brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Clarify!" he demanded and the Headmaster let out another sigh.

"I don't know the details about what happened, but you have told me once that Harry came back to you. It must have been a couple of months after he had seemly disappeared from the surface of the earth. He also all of a sudden appeared again by your side if I remember correctly," Dumbledore looked at McGonagall and she quickly nodded.

'He's telling me that we'll break up for whatever reason and Harry will return to me eventually,' Tom translated. 'That means he would have to know the spell I use to pull him through time.' "I see," he answered and the old man smiled at him. The rest of lunch continued with a lighter topic and the future Dark Lord was more than happy when he could retreat to his quarters.

-THTH-

"Did you have an interesting day?" Harry asked as he crawled on the bed Tom was occupying. The future Dark Lord was still reading the same book as when he had entered the room.

"I've had lunch with Dumbledore and Minerva," the older teen answered without taking his eyes from the page before him.

"McGonagall?" The youngster asked to clarify and the other nodded.

"She has offered her help."

"That's good, we need any help we can get." Now the brown eyes did turn to him. "What?"

"You haven't been participating in the search," Tom accused him and green eyes widened.

"Ah, I'm just busy with classes..." His voice died down when those eyes slightly glared at him.

"You've been integrating pretty well."

"What's wrong with that?" Harry decided this discussion was a waste of time – he hadn't crawled on the bed with this in mind.

"You like being back." It was a statement.

"Yes, I'm happy to see my friends again." 'What's he hammering about?' The Gryffindor wondered.

"Do you want to stay here?" Hearing that made green eyes widen in surprise.

"Where did that come from?"

"Answer the question, Harry. Do you want to stay here?" The youngster shook his head – finally he understood.

'He's scared I'll want to stay and leave him.' "Honestly, I'd like to stay..." brown eyes widened in alarm, "...but I could only do that if you also stayed." Harry felt his cheeks heat up.

"You'll go wherever I go?" Tom had to be certain.

"Yes," the youngster answered with a soft voice and the Slytherin laid his book down. Green eyes watched how the other's arms wrapped around his body, pulling him closer. They shared a sweet kiss and Harry sighed in happiness. If he thought about it, he didn't want to leave his entire life behind but he couldn't imagine one without Tom any longer. 'I'm hooked,' he thought with a chuckle.

"I did found out a lead today," the future Dark Lord interrupted his thoughts and his eyes focused on the other with interest shining out of their depts. "Have you heard of someone who's referred to as You-Know-Who?" Harry's heart seemed to stop and he felt like he couldn't breathe. 'I have to lie!' was his first thought, but the look in the other's orbs told him, the future Dark Lord had already decided Harry knew of him.

"I've heard about him," he answered, hoping with whole his heart he wasn't making a mistake as the brown eyes were asking him to continue. "He's... a second Grindelwald, but worst, a lot worst." It hurt him to look at Tom and tell him about his future self. 'But I won't let you become him.'

"Were your parents opposed to him?"

'How much can I tell him?' "I believe so, my mum was a muggleborn after all." That sounded logical, the youngster decided but the future Dark Lord got an odd expression.

"You said, the authorities didn't know who killed them. If they died in a war, wouldn't they suspect they were victims of You-Know-Who?" Harry felt like a deer caught in headlights.

'That was a mistake, Harry! Fix it!' "I said..., I believe they were opposed to him, but there's no proof they were publicly opposing him. There's no proof he killed them!" The Gryffindor felt bad – it felt bad to lie so openly.

"Nobody brought the dead of a mud-muggleborn together with You-Know-Who in the middle of a war?" Tom asked with disbelieve.

"It was more at the end of the war," the youngster defended himself weakly.

"Still, the connection should have been made," the older teen pushed and Harry felt a little helpless.

"You're right and they probably did, but... I don't know the details."

"Haven't you tried to find out?" The future Dark Lord sounded like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I have, but it isn't that easy. I didn't know anything about the wizard world before coming to Hogwarts and then," Harry sighed, "every time something comes up."

"Dumbledore," Tom pointed the finger.

"Maybe, all I know is that he's just trying to protect me." Brown eyes narrowed.

"I would believe you're old enough to know the truth by now."

"He's probably waiting until I turn seventeen, if he's the one behind it!" he stated the last clearly. The other gave him a doubtful look and he sighed. "I've tried to find out what happened but the reports are minimal. There isn't a lot to find." Tom seemed to finally believe him and he straightened himself releasing Harry in the process.

"Someone must know something, we just have to find that person," he decided as he got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" the youngster asked surprised. He had expected they would fool around, but instead the older teen walked to the table, supporting the books he had brought and flipped through them.

"I need more information on You-Know-Who," he said without looking up. Harry frowned and joined him at the table. He slipped his arms around the other's waist and kissed the back of his neck.

"Can't you leave them for tonight?" Brown eyes glanced backwards at the youngster.

"You've missed me?" Tom asked as he released his hold on the books.

"Of course I did. I've barely seen you all day and when I do, you're submerged in those books," the youngster tried to pout and saw the other smirk before turning around in his arms. Hands rose and caressed his face before lips started massaging his with a light touch.

"Then I need to make up for that, don't I," Tom softly whispered before he started to move them back to the bed.

-THTH-

"What has been bothering you, Harry?" Hermione asked as they were walking to the Great Hall for lunch. The youngster glanced at her and guessed his sighs hadn't passed without notice. He glanced around them, but they were alone with Ron. Briefly he wondered were Neville was, since he had been with them when they had left Charms.

'Draco probably got to him,' he still didn't know how to feel about their relationship. "Tom has led the link between my parents and You-Know-Who." His friend's eyes widened in alarm.

"Does he know who You-Know-Who is?"

"No, but I don't think it will take long before he finds out," Harry sighed.

"You aren't planning on telling him, are you?" Ron asked with a warning undertone and the youngster glanced at him guilty. "You are! Are you insane? The moment he finds out, he'll kill you!" Hermione gave the Weasley an icy glare before looking pitiful at Harry.

"You're the one who knows Tom the best. If you're certain he won't turn against you, you should tell him, because if he finds out by himself..." she didn't have to end her sentence – both boys knew what she meant.

"What if he does find out by himself?" Ron asked ignoring Hermione the best he could.

"I guess then... I'll have to find a way to send him back before he can hurt anyone," Harry felt another sigh coming up.

"We can't let him go back with knowledge of the future!" The bushy haired girl pressed and the youngster knew she was right.

"It will be hard to Obliviate him." His female friend shook her head.

"A normal Obliviate won't do." Both boys oddly looked at her. "Think about it, a powerful wizard as him must have scanned himself on memory altering spells at one point."

"So, we would need to erase his mind with a spell that doesn't leave any traces?" Ron asked and the girl nodded.

"Is there such a spell?" Harry asked on his turn and Hermione sighed before shaking her head.

"There isn't, but I think with Luna's help I could make one."

"You're going to make a spell?" The Weasley said in awe and the girl proudly nodded at him.

"That will be our last resort, I'll have to put him on the wrong path or tell the truth in such a way he can handle it," Harry decided and the others nodded in understanding before they entered the Great Hall. As they sat down, Hermione suddenly turned all quiet as Lavender appeared behind Ron.

"Hi Ron, have a nice meal," she greeted the Weasley before skipping further to her own place after Parvati. Ron turned a little red but did nod to her and Harry raised his eyebrow in question.

"What did I miss?"

"The next Quidditch match is closing in. We should start increasing our trainings," the reddish haired teen quickly changed the subject and Harry had to chuckle.

**R&R**

* * *

><p>[1] The ghosts of dead people before they are admitted entrance to Hades.<p>


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Tom strode through the corridors, turning corner after corner. He didn't have a lot of time and he was taking a risk, but he needed a connection that stood outside Dumbledore's influence. His feet took him in the direction of the Slytherin house and stopped mid-step when he heard a muffled moan. 'Guess I found them,' he decided and walked to the classroom where the sound came from. His ear picked up another moan, this time a name and now he was certain of who was occupying the room. He walked to the next classroom and pulled one of the chairs to the door before sitting down on it. 'They better end it soon!' Tom thought a little pissed. Waiting on someone wasn't something he did regularly, but he couldn't risk Neville noticing him – the Gryffindor would tell Harry and make sure the Malfoy kept his mouth shut. No, he needed the Slytherin to be not aware of who he was or more precisely from which time he came. To his relief, he heard the door open and a voice got clearer.

"No, Draco, I have to go!" he heard Neville say and sneaked a peak through the small opening of the door. The Slytherin and Gryffindor kissed before the dark blond quickly ran off and Draco disappeared in the classroom again. This was the future Dark Lord's clue. He left his hiding place and quietly walked to the other room. Quietly, he stepped through the doorway and closed the door while taking in how the blond was putting on his robe.

"You've seemed to have enjoyed yourself," Tom stated and Draco twirled around pointing his wand at him.

"Who..." His greyish eyes got a look of recognition but the wand didn't drop. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be dominating your toy boy?" That actually made the black haired teen's eyebrow rise in surprise.

'Potters and Malfoys will never get along will they?' he briefly wondered. "I'll be doing that later," he answered wanting to relax the other a little. 'Give them the feeling of control and they won't work against me.' A chuckle got suppressed. "And I see you've just done the same thing to your... toy boy, you called it." Draco raised his head with an air of superiority and Tom had to suppress another chuckle. 'Just like Abraxas.' "What I wanted to talk to you about. I'm certain you're connected to..." 'Which name would I be using?' "...Voldemort," he chose his alias and knew he had made the right choice when the greyish eyes widened. "I wish to speak with him." The eyes narrowed and Draco took a defensive pose.

"Why? You're going to ask him to leave Potter alone?" the blond said with spite.

'I must have openly expressed my interest in him,' Tom decided, not finding that odd. "No, never." 'Like I'm going to stop myself from protecting him.' The Malfoy looked confused and his defence weakened.

"Are-are you working for our Lord?"

"You could say that." Now the future Dark Lord did chuckle and a smirk grew on the blond's face.

"Oh, now I see, but couldn't you use your Dark Mark to contact him?" The black haired teen stopped his eyebrows from rising in wonder.

'Dark Mark?' "I can't, to risky." Hopefully that was enough and Draco nodded in understanding, taking his doubt away.

"Of course, being so close to the Boy-Who-Lived," the blond smirked at him and he memorized that name – it was important. "I understand you come to me – we Malfoys always have had a good relationship with our Lord, but I suggest you go see professor Snape. He'll help you." Another name to memorize. Tom nodded his head and now Draco took the time to take him in. "How come I haven't seen you before? Not in Hogwarts or by our Lord's side," the blond frowned in thought.

"I'm good at keeping a low profile," Tom shrugged and Draco seemed to accept it. "I should be getting back," the future Dark Lord ended their conversation and the Malfoy nodded like a good boy. As he made his way back to his room, Tom wondered why Harry was referred to as the Boy-Who-Lived and when he had created the Dark Mark.

-THTH-

"I've heard you made a short walk during lunch," Harry said as Tom leaned forward to kiss him. The boy had just enter the room and the black haired teen had the sudden urge to hold him close. He guessed it had to do with his reasoning of how the youngster got the name of the Boy-Who-Lived. He suspected it had to do with his parents' dead and now it also made sense why the murderer was still after Harry.

'Who told him?' he wondered, still trying to get the boy in his arms. "I didn't want to be caught up between these four walls for another lunch without you." Especially the last two words seemed to ease the Gryffindor a little.

"Still, what if someone saw you?"

"Nobody saw me, I kept to the empty corridors and I got back pretty quickly." Harry frowned at his excuses.

"Tomorrow I'll come eat lunch with you," he decided and Tom couldn't hide his smile. Finally he succeeded in kissing his boy and pulled him flush against him.

"You're in a good mood. Did you find another clue?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to spend time with you," Tom had decided not to talk about his new found clues as it would remind his boy of his parents and hurt him.

"Well, that's all good and well, but I have a paper due," Harry said matter-of-fact.

"Why don't I help you."

"I thought you were never going to ask," the Gryffindor chuckled.

-THTH-

Tom was looking through the newspaper McGonagall had brought him when Dumbledore re-entered the small room, he had assigned the future Dark Lord too in the morning. "Have you two found some clues?" The Headmaster asked the two occupiers, the time-traveller and the Head of the Gryffindor house. McGonagall shook her head in a negative way as answer. "Minerva, Severus will be spending the next hours with Tom," Dumbledore said to McGonagall, who nodded, all to glad to leave. At the mention of his new guard, brown eyes glanced upwards and fell on a gloomy, pale, black haired man.

'Definitely a Slytherin,' the teen decided before looking back at the Headmaster.

"Tom, this is professor Snape."

'Snape, the one Malfoy recommended?!' he gave the gloomy man a nod of recognition and the man gave him one back. 'A man of few words, I like that.'

"Then I'll leave him in your hands, Severus. Good luck," Minerva turned from Snape to Tom and it didn't go unnoticed by the teen that the woman still didn't want to say his name. She had been doing that the entire morning. Dumbledore left together with McGonagall after exchanging some more words with Severus. Once alone Snape sat down on the chair his colleague had been previously occupying and Tom just watched him, not hiding his interest. The professor gave him an annoyed look back, but there was respect in it. 'He knows who I am, but on which side is he? Dumbledore trusts him or he wouldn't be here, but then that Malfoy also trusts him, making that maybe I also trust him.'

"Don't you have better things to do than stare at me?" Snape asked in a slow, stern voice that could give anyone the creeps – anyone who wasn't Tom.

"I was wondering," the teen started. "You know my older self." The professor gave a short nod. "I'm certain you understand I'd like proof." Snape stared at him, almost like he was expecting more, which made the future Dark Lord believe that he knew his older self. "In my time I don't get along well with Dumbledore and when I come here we're suddenly best friends." Tom leaned backwards and let an air of superiority come over him. "If you're one of my trusted then show me your Dark Mark." Snape looked blank for a moment before hiding his surprise behind his cold mask. 'Show me!' Suddenly the man moved and slowly rolled up the sleeve of his left arm. A snake wrapped around a skull pulled his attention and he congratulated himself on the design – it was entirely his taste. "You're trustworthy, I see. I'm surprised my older self hasn't tried to make contact." Snape rolled his sleeve back down before answering.

"He thought it would be better not to bring unwanted attention to you." Tom frowned mentally, while he nodded to give the impression he understood.

'There's no way that I wouldn't contact myself if it's about Harry,' he was certain that even now his boy was the most important person to him. 'They're all hiding something.' "Let's continue," he indicated to the newspapers before them and turned his eyes back to the article he had been reading. 'There seems to be a big secret I'm not allowed to know and it has something to do with Harry being the Boy-Who-Lived.'

-THTH-

Two days later Harry was accompany Tom to the library. The past three days the boy had eaten lunch with the future Dark Lord like promised, which he needed after being cooped up with professor Snape and newspapers. Brown eyes glanced at his boy's hand that was entwined with his.

"What are you looking at?" The youngster asked and Tom saw it as a sign to raise their hands.

'Does he have a Dark Mark?' he wondered once more – the same question running through his mind again. 'If he has one then he must be hiding it with a glamour charm.' Also he didn't know how he had treated the younger Harry. He couldn't have shown his affection openly, but the youngster had gotten a crush on him, so they must have had some sort of connection. During their nightly activities, he had tried to get a good look of the boy's lower arm, but he had seen nothing, which didn't mean there wasn't anything.

"Tom?" the Gryffindor asked again and brown eyes moved to green.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought."

"I can see that," the youngster smiled at him before they stopped before their destination. "I'll see you later," Harry said followed by a quick kiss and the black haired teen watched him run off.

'Our roles are reversed,' he realized and frowned – he didn't like it. He stepped towards the door that lead to the library and suddenly stopped. 'I won't find answers in here,' he knew that all too well. Dumbledore had removed anything of interest, but there was a place the old man didn't have influence over.

"What are you standing there for, my boy?" the subject of his thoughts suddenly stood beside.

"Just thinking," Tom mumbled before entering the room before him. 'It won't be easy to get there after my last stunt.'

-THTH-

"Show me your arm!" Tom all of a sudden demanded as they were making Harry's homework.

"Excuse me?" The boy blinked surprised.

"You're left arm, please," he tried to sound less forceful and the youngster still gave him a weird expression but did raise his arm. Tom accepted it and rolled up his boy's sleeve. With his fingertips, he ran over the skin, concentrating on an unevenness. He especially studied the place Snape had his Dark Mark.

"What are you doing?" Harry's voice sounded reserved.

"You have something here, don't you?" The future Dark Lord asked and green eyes narrowed.

"What have you heard?"

"Nothing, I've just read about Dark Marks," the Slytherin played innocent and green eyes widened in disbelieve.

"You think I have a Dark Mark?"

"I was just wondering."

"I don't have a Dark Mark," Harry stated while he grabbed his wand.

"But I am hiding something, a scar," he confessed while dispelling the charm and the older teen took in the long mark that appeared.

'Such a straight line – it looks like it was made by a knife.' "How did you get this?!" he demanded feeling his possessiveness surface.

"It-it was an accident... during potions," Harry answered a little too quickly for his liking. "It's embarrassing. I don't want to talk about it." Tom decided to humour him – he was clearly lying, but he respected his choice and he knew he could get it out of him in a couple of days.

"All right," the youngster nodded and quickly charmed his arm again.

'There's a story behind that scar,' Tom decided. 'It can't be a coincident that it's on the same place as the Dark Mark of Snape. No, that scar must have been made intentionally. The question is by who.'

"What do you know of Billywig?" Harry pulled his attention back to his homework.

-THTH-

Quietly Tom was sneaking through the corridors. He had waited until he had been left alone in the library under supervision of the librarian. Then it hadn't been hard to sneak out, but he needed to get to the room of requirement before Dumbledore noticed his disappearance and knowing him, he would know fast, too fast. In time he reached the corridor he was looking for and stepped before the invisible door. 'I need information to protect Harry. I need information to protect Harry. I need information to protect Harry.' Like expected the door started to appear and once whole, he disappeared inside the secret room. He was surrounded by racks of books and newspapers, but what got his attention the most where the posters. Especially one got his attention. It showed the picture of a screaming black haired man with familiar features and when he got closer he read the name. "Sirius Black. Must be family of Walburga," he mumbled while studying the man's face. His attention got pulled to the racks beside the wall and he pick a black book. "_Behind the scenes of the war," he_ read the title aloud before flipping the cover open. There was an entire chapter on You-Know-Who, but it didn't really taught him anything about his identity. He found out it was a man and he went to Hogwarts, like hundred others.

After the book he decided to go for the newspapers. The most present one was one of the year 1997 and he wondered if that was the year he was visiting. The article stated that Harry Potter was a liar, You-Know-Who hadn't returned. Tom frowned at this. 'Harry had such close interaction with a murderer!' His heart thumped and he realized a shiver ran up his spine. He had been that close to lose him, to never meet him. Taking the next paper he found another article about the same subject and he decided to go back a year, but again it was the same. 'Think Tom, which year?' he looked at the newspapers before him. "Harry's parents got killed when he was one," he mumbled. "If it is the year 1997 and Harry must be sixteen, so the year 1981 or 1980," he nodded to himself and searched for newspaper from those years. They quickly appeared in his hands and the articles were more promising. A lot of deaths of important figures who opposed You-Know-Who were writing out in detail, but nothing about the Potters. Eventually he did found a picture of a corpse with people standing around it and there was one man who looked like a Potter. He had some features of Harold and Harry. 'If that's Harry's father then he was still alive in December 1980,' he picked the papers of the next year and flipped through them until he reached the first of November. Suddenly the title he had been looking for, jumped at him.

"_You-Know-Who defeated by the Boy-Who-Lived!" he _read aloud and his brain went in overdrive. 'Harry killed him!' Tom wondered as his eyes were already pulled to the text beneath it.

_"__The night of __31 October__You-Know-Who had traced down his nemesis, the boy who would save us all. Last Monday night he entered the house of James and Lily Potter, the parents of one year old Harry James Potter. James was the first one to encounter the Dark Lord as he entered their home and met with a Killing Curse – he paid with his life. Next You-Know-Who moved upstairs to the baby's room, where Lily protected her baby with her life. Again the Killing Curse had ended another life. Who can imagine what went through the Dark Lord's mind when he finally stood before the small baby, who was destined to destroy him. He had pointed his wand at young Harry's forehead and said his favourite spell for a third time, but unlike the two previous times a miracle happened, the spell rebounded. You-Know-Who got hit and killed by his own spell, making that the prophecy came true. Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived defeated You-Know-Who. Poor Harry lost his parents that night and his forehead got marked with an one of a kind __lightning bolt-shape scar__, the proof he's the only one who has ever survived the Killing Curse." _

Tom's eyes stood as wide as they could. 'Prophecy, he wanted to kill Harry, because of some stupid prophecy?' His hands started to shake and he didn't know what he was feeling any longer. Fear, hatred, helplessness... 'I need to find out who he is.' The paper he had been holding fell from his hands and he searched for one from a year before that. After that another one a year before that. He continued until the devastating news of the war was gone. Then he went back forward in time until he found the paper that reported the first rise of the Dark Lord. It frustrated him that there was no name, but they were also not talking about You-Know-Who yet. He searched through months until his mouth fell open, completely bewildered. '_Deaths have been claimed! Dark Lord goes by name of Voldemort!_' His heart accelerated and he didn't even notice the newspaper falling from between his fingers. '_Dark Lord goes by name of Voldemort!_' he repeated in his head, but he couldn't accept it.

"No, NO!" he yelled and grabbed the paper from the ground, ripping it to pieces. He searched for the next one and again his alias name preached on the cover page. "No, no, I would never hurt Harry," he mumbled as he searched for the next one. "Where is it?!" he demanded to no one. "There has to be a mistake! It's a setup!" he told himself but after an hour, he was sitting surrounded by newspapers and books, which told him otherwise. He felt empty as he stared around him and the words seemed to spit at him. 'Voldemort, the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, prophecy, lightning bolt-shape scar,...' he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again one word pulled his attention. "Dumbledore!" he hissed finally feeling something. "Harry knew, he knew from the start." His vision got red spots and he jumped up in rage. As he repeated their first encounter in his head, he remembered the fear the boy had showed. "He was scared, there was no love... He didn't have a crush on me. He feared for his life." Angry he grabbed his wand and screamed hex after hex at one of the bookracks. Ten minutes later the entire room had been destroyed and Tom was leaning forward, trying to catch his breath. "He never loved me! He wants to stop me, but I won't let him!" he hissed a couple curses in Parseltongue before straightening himself. "He's a liar, who'll pay with his life! Destined to destroy me? Don't make me laugh!" he said the last with scorn.

-THTH-

Tom was striding up and down in his room, waiting for Harry to arrive after his last class. The bell had already rang, so it wouldn't take that long anymore for the youngster to arrive. 'I'll look him in the eye as I kill him, the Boy-Who-Lived won't survive the Killing Curse a second time!' Feeling his rage rise again, his grip on his wand tightened and he heard the door handle move. He stopped spacing in the middle of the room and watched how his boy entered the room with his arms full books.

"Oh, Tom, you're back already!" Harry called out and he seemed to radiate in the black haired teen's eyes.

'No, focus!' he watched the youngster move closer to him and ordered his armed hand to rise, but it refused. Too quickly the boy had reached him and he felt those lips pressed against his. The kiss was bitter.

"Tom? What's wrong?" Harry asked when he noticed the other wasn't kissing him back. Brown eyes glared hateful at him and the youngster took a step backwards. "Tom?"

"Voldemort!" The future Dark Lord spat and green eyes widened in shock. "I go by the name of Voldemort, don't I?" It wasn't a question. "Or is You-Know-Who more familiar?" Finally his hand moved and his feet stepped closer to the boy, who moved synchronic backwards.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Harry played dumb but it didn't go unnoticed that he took a defensive position.

"You know bloody well what I'm talking about! You," Tom spat and Harry's wand moved forty-five degree upwards, "the Boy-Who-Lived. What were you planning? Getting close enough to find out my plans and then kill me?" His wand pointed dangerously at the boy's chest.

"What, no, Tom-!"

"Don't tell me you bloody love me. You let me fuck you, so you could stab me in the back!" he hissed enraged and his hand started shaking.

"No, Tom, it's not like that!" The Gryffindor stated but the future Dark Lord wouldn't listen to him.

"Run, make me like the chase!" he spat and fired a Crucio at the wall beside the boy. Green eyes pleadingly stared at him, but before the next hex again collided with the bricks the boy was running for his life.

-THTH-

'How the hell did he find out?!' Harry thought sprinting away from the one he loved. 'I need to get to the tower and please 'Mione have that spell ready!' His hand hooked around the support of the first stairs he reached and he twirled his body towards the first steps. He had never thought that the way to the Gryffindor's common room had ever been that long. Finally the portrait of the fat lady came in view and he was already yelling the password.

"No running in the halls, Mr Potter!" The lady lectured him displeased and Harry came to a brusque stop.

"Please let me enter!" he sounded forceful and the painting gave him a weird expression before finally opening the door. The youngster found his friends sitting on the couch before the fireplace. "Tom found out!" he yelled as they looked confused at him before they shot into action.

"What!" Ron yelled but the green eyes were focused on the bushy haired girl beside him.

"Please tell me you finished that spell."

"Luna and I have some suggestions that could work, but we never tested it." A sudden crash and burning smell announced the arrival of the future Dark Lord.

"You're going to get your chance pretty soon. Neville get everyone in the dormitories!" The dark blond nodded and started with the youngest years.

"So predictable," Tom hissed a little disappointed as he entered and the golden trio pointed their wands to him.

"Tom, you need to listen!" Harry tried, but those brown eyes looked like they wanted to combust him. They kept staring at each other, building the tension in the room until all the other Gryffindors had been evacuated by Neville. The dark blond clearly wanted to stay, but one look of Harry forced him to safety. Next everything happened so fast. The future Dark Lord made it look like he was attacking Harry, but instead directed his hex to the Weasley. Hermione noted his plan just in time and pulled Ron behind the couch. Then a one on one fight started between the future Dark Lord and the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry sent another Petrificus Totalus his lover's way before hiding behind a small table he knocked down. 'He hasn't used the Killing Curse yet,' he realized and glanced at the Slytherin who was defending himself. His two friends were attacking the future Dark Lord with all of their power and he noted Hermione glancing at a crumbled paper. 'Are that her suggestions?' he wondered before jumping up and trying to knock out their attacker. Tom blocked almost every spell that was sent his way, it were the girl's spells that sometimes reached him, but until now they weren't successful. Suddenly the couch, Ron and Hermione were hiding behind, caught fire and both seized their attack to protect themselves first. In one swift movement the future Dark Lord's wand aimed at Harry and the youngster recognized the tightening of the Slytherin's cheek. 'He's going for the kill!' His heart seemed to stop.

"Ava-" Tom didn't get further as green eyes stared helplessly into brown and the youngster dropped his wand.

"Tom?" he asked with sadness colouring his voice. The future Dark Lord shook his head and glared at the other.

"I'll kill you before you get born!" he hissed while his hand moved to the bracelet decorating his wrist.

"Hermione!"

"Obliviate Tempus![1]" The girl yelled a second later and Tom got hit the moment the bracelet fell to the floor. Helplessly Harry watched how his archenemy and the one he loved disappeared from his sight. A deadly silence hung over the three friends, all of them waiting for something.

"It worked?" Ron asked uncertainly and Hermione bit her lip.

"I-I don't know."

'He's gone,' Harry realized and a sharp pain shot through his heart. "I'm still alive," he whispered while glancing at the others.

"Then it must have worked! You're safe, mate!" The Weasley started laughing as Neville appeared in the common room.

"How strong was that spell?" The dark blond asked and Hermione looked apologizing at the others.

"I don't know."

"So, there's a chance he doesn't remember me?" Harry felt his eyes brim with tears and Neville quickly stood beside him.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized as the dark blond rested his hand on the youngster's shoulder.

"Everything that happened between us..." Harry stammered and pushed his friends away as they wanted to comfort him. "I..." he didn't know what to say and just left. His feet carried him to the room where the fight had started not even twenty minutes ago and felt his knees give out. Green eyes stared at the crumbled sheets on the bed before him and the first tears fell.

**R&R**

* * *

><p>[1] Memory alternation through time.<p>


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Dumbledore leaned backwards in his chair after hearing what had happened. Hermione had told him everything with Ron nodding emphasizing and Harry aimlessly staring in front of him. The youngster felt empty. 'I've failed. Tom will still become Voldemort and... he won't even remember me.' His eyes hurt as they felt dry from crying and he was certain they looked red.

"You got lucky," the Headmaster said to Hermione, who nodded with a guilty look on her face. "I don't even want to start about the consequences if that spell hadn't worked, not to start on the ones now it did work. But it did and as nothing seemed to have changed, I suspect Tom doesn't remember Harry. I'm sorry, my boy." Harry hated those pitiful blue eyes.

"I-I should have told him," he mumbled and Ron sighed beside him.

"He would have still tried to kill you." The Boy-Who-Lived briskly turned to him.

"You can't know that! If I had chosen my words correctly, I could have made him understand!" The Weasley gave him a doubtful look and Harry suddenly felt so angry. 'He doesn't want to understand!' "You don't know him! You can't judge him!" he yelled and his friend look surprised at him. The surprise quickly changed in annoyance and Dumbledore intervened before their dispute turned for the worst.

"What's done, is done. What's important now is that we keep in mind that we're dealing with Voldemort and not Tom." His blue eyes sternly stared into Harry's and the youngster's anger dropped to a low pit.

"What if we break the spell?" he had to ask it – he needed hope.

"There isn't a lot of chance we can get close to him and at the moment there isn't a counter." The little bit of hope he had shattered. "Harry, cherish your time together, but remember that Voldemort has split his soul so many times that there isn't a lot of Tom left."

'So, he's my enemy again. My lover turned in my archenemy,' the youngster thought sarcastic and felt his tears appear again.

"I'll... remember that," he mumbled and Hermione squeezed his hand in comfort.

"You should get back to your dorm and get a night of rest. Tomorrow, you'll look with a different perspective at this situation," the Headmaster told them and Harry left feeling helpless.

"I'll work on a counter," Hermione told them when they reached the common room.

"You think that matters?" Ron asked, but the girl ignored him and had her attention focused on the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Harry," green eyes reluctantly looked at her, "he couldn't kill you." It took a minute before the youngster comprehended those words. Then he remembered how Tom hadn't been able to utter the Killing Curse till the end.

"He doesn't have to, he's going to kill my grandfather."

"No," Hermione shook her head, "he cares too much for you. It would make more sense if he demanded custody of you and raised you as his own." That made Harry frown.

"But as nothing has happened, I guess Luna's and my spell worked," the girl continued. "If we can break the spell, there's a chance Tom will overpower Voldemort." Ron looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"You really believe that?" Harry had to ask as that little bit of hope started to grow again.

"Yes!" Hermione said matter-of-fact and Ron just shook his head in disbelieve.

"Then I won't give up hope!" The youngster said and his bushy haired friend brightly smiled.

-THTH-

"I understand you have been having trouble with your dreams, my boy?" Dumbledore asked when Harry had settled himself on the chair in front of his desk. The boy started shifting around on his seat. He didn't want to talk about that because he knew the Headmaster wouldn't be happy with what he would answer.

'I can't tell him I have been letting in those dreams,' he had been searching for a sign of Tom in Voldemort, but Dumbledore wouldn't understand.

"I've noticed that they seemed to have returned after Tom returned."

'How cleanly said.'

"I've been thinking maybe you should start again with your Occulmency classes."

"NO!" Harry response came a little too soon. 'I can't let Snape see... Tom.'

"My boy, don't forget he isn't Tom anymore," Dumbledore sternly said but with a little bit of pity.

"I-I'm just trying to find a clue..." the youngster tried to defend himself and the old man sighed.

"Have you found any?" Reluctantly, Harry shook his head.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary."

"Don't forget - dear boy - that Voldemort will keep you out unless he wants something from you."

"I know that but..." Green eyes looked into pitiful blue.

"This is Voldemort, the last time he got into your head..." Harry knew what he meant.

'It let to the dead of Sirius,' he sighed knowing the Headmaster was right. "I understand, I'll block him." Dumbledore nodded approvable.

"That was all I wanted to talk to you about." Harry nodded and stood up. He walked to the door before he remembered something and turned back facing the desk.

"I have been wondering about one thing. Could it be that when Tom was here, those dreams have gotten messed up?" The Headmaster's eyes widened intrigued.

"Did you dream something out of the ordinary?"

"Just once, it felt like one of those dreams – and Tom also had a nightmare that night." Dumbledore nodded, asking him to continue. "But it was something that has never happened." The Headmaster closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and nodding.

"It is possible that because Tom was in the same time as Voldemort your connection got messed up and you saw something that still has to take place."

"I saw the future?" Harry asked while a fright caught his heart.

"Could be. I guess we will only know for sure when it has happened." The youngster nodded a little disappointed. He had hoped the Headmaster would have been able to give him more. "I should get to my next class." Dumbledore nodded and Harry left with conflicted feelings.

-THTH-

- One year later -

"Harry!" Hermione stopped the youngster on the middle of the stairs. "You're going to him?" She asked and the boy glanced at her and Ron. They looked dirty from fighting and it hurt him to think they could die because of him.

"I have too," he told her. He had to meet with Voldemort and let him kill him, because he was one of the last Horcruxes.

"Then I'm coming with you, both of us are." Ron nodded agreeing with his girlfriend.

"No..."

"Luna and I have been working on a counter for a whole year now. I'm going to use it on him, even if it kills me," Hermione told him firmly.

"You think it will stop him?" It was hard to still hope that Voldemort would still love him when he remembered – if he remembered.

"It has too, because we can't lose you, mate," Ron stated and it surprised Harry that the Weasley wasn't dead set against that plan.

"If it doesn't, you'll let him kill me!" he told them his condition and they nodded, reluctantly.

-THTH-

As they were walking into the forbidden forest Hermione and Ron started to fall back until Harry felt like he was alone. He started to shiver when he started making out the snake like silhouette of his used to be lover. He also noted they had caught Hagrid, but he couldn't worry about him now. "I was certain he would come." Voldemort told Bellatrix who was standing close to him. He turned his back on him and slowly Harry walked into the clearing. Voldemort heard him and turned back facing him. The Dark Lord starting talking but all the youngster could see, was Tom.

'Will he care when... if he remembers?' he wondered as Voldemort raised his wand. 'This is it!' he realized and held his breath while his heart started a marathon. He had to force his eyes to stay open.

"Ava-!"

"Imperius!"

"Abdere Obliviate Tempus!" It all happened so fast. Bellatrix got thrown backwards while Voldemort got hit by the counter.

'Did it work?' Harry wondered as he dared breathing again and his heart started beating so hard, it was threatening to burst out of his chest. Voldemort just stood there with his wand raised but didn't utter a word.

"My Lord?!" Bellatrix yelled as she crawled back up. All the other followers had started to attack Hermione and Ron, who had showed themselves to keep the enemies attention from Harry.

-THTH-

Voldemort felt his breath quicken. 'It isn't real!' he told himself but the memories kept filling his mind. He could see the loving look in Harry's eyes. The way he would claim those lips every time they split up before class. The memories started coming faster and more intense. He could almost feel the smaller body arching up to him as he was inside him. His senses got overpowered by the scent of the boy's – his boy's skin and his taste. Harry with brown hair and blue eyes and a name floated in.

_"__Do you have a name in mind?" _

_"__Marvolo Remus."_ The present he got for Christmas and the feelings those three pictures had forced to the surface.

_"__I want to protect you... and you happened to be a half-blood." _All the words he had said and meant. _'I need information to protect Harry. I need information to protect Harry. I need information to protect Harry.'_ And the room of requirement had appeared. He remember how he had found out the truth and the despair in his boy's eyes when he had confronted him. The memory he had unconsciously been suppressing, broke through at the end.

_"__I love you, you know."_ It had been perfect, the way those green eyes had stared at him, completely trusting him. His heart jumped and he stared surprised at his chest. He had been so good at suppressing all feelings of love, it seemed unreal to feel it thump. His blood red eyes flashed upwards and focused on the boy before him.

'Mine.' His thoughts betrayed him as he took in the hope in those green orbs. His boy looked older and as he remembered Dumbledore still being alive, guessed one year had passed since that fateful day. Suddenly a green light flew past him, heading to Harry. The youngster ducked and rolled over the ground, avoiding the Killing Curse successfully and the Dark Lord turned around, killing the responsible minion without a second thought. 'I'll kill whoever dares to hurt him!' Voldemort was surprised by his own thoughts and turned back to Harry, ignoring Bellatrix's squeak of shock. He stepped closer to the boy and the relief that the youngster didn't step backwards, hit him hard. 'I can't be feeling this!' he told himself, but he couldn't stop. His lips started mouthing something, but he didn't register what. Vaguely he noted that the fight around him had stopped as Harry got flanked by his two friends. Voldemort even remembered them – how he had preferred the mudblood over the pureblood. Both were pointing there wands at him, but they didn't attack. Slowly the Dark Lord took another step closer while dropping his wand. "-lo. Marvolo," he heard his voice and finally realized what he had been mouthing. Green eyes widened and the boy took a couple steps forward.

"Tom!" he called with a voice full of hope, making Voldemort's heart thump again.

"I haven't heard that name in years," the Dark Lord answered while a smirk broke through on his lips.

"You remember?!"

"Apparently I do." Blood red eyes narrowed almost with a playful tease in them.

"I'm sorry!" The boy surprised him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was scared... of losing you." Voldemort's heart started a marathon.

'This can't be good for my heart,' he decided and he closed his eyes for a moment. 'I can't go back... I'm not Tom, I'm Voldemort and Harry isn't my lover, but my enemy. I can't... love him anymore. I'm not capable.' "Apology accepted," he smirked as he raised his wand again. "But it's too late..."

"Harry!" Green eyes glanced at the half giant behind him and he felt a flash of jealousy.

'I could just keep him as a toy,' the Dark Lord suggested to himself and smirked again. 'As long as everybody else thinks he's dead, I can keep him.' "Why don't we continue with what we were doing?" he chuckled and Harry stepped backwards, losing the hope in his eyes. Reality had dawned to him.

"Fumus cribrare![1]" The mudblood suddenly yelled and smoke quickly hid the trio from sight. Voldemort's chuckles increased.

'Fine, I'll let you go this time,' he thought and watched the smoke screen evaporate. To his surprise one silhouette came in the clearing and a heat appeared in his chest when he recognized Harry. 'Never one to give up,' he admired that. "The Boy-Who-Lived come to die," he chuckled. "Avada Kedavra!" And his boy flew in the air as he also fell backwards. Crawling back up he ordered Narcissa to check on the boy. 'If there's one person who can survive the Killing Curse, then it is Harry Potter. If he lives, he'll continue living as my toy,' he told himself as he waited almost eager to hear his boy lived. When Narcissa confirmed the boy's dead, his heart fell. 'It has always had to end like this,' he told himself as he turned his back on the body of his used-to-be lover. He signalled his minions to get Hagrid on his feet. It was time to show the world there saviour had died.

-THTH-

Harry felt himself being carefully lift up and he felt pity for Hagrid but he couldn't let him know he was still alive, not yet. The one carrying stumbled forwards and he registered Voldemort's voice. 'He really doesn't care…' He realized and felt a pain in his heart. He had lost Tom. Voldemort kept praising his winning and showing off with Harry's 'death' body. It hit him hard to hear his friends cry over him before a silence settles over them. The Dark Lord suddenly stopped with talking and started mocking Neville who seemly had stepped forward. His dark blond friend preached the courage back in everyone and Voldemort let out an angry hiss.

"Draco!" Lucius' and Narcissa's voices suddenly ordered their son to come to them, to the dark side, but Harry suspected that they would just leave when they had their son back.

"Draco!" Neville also yelled and another silence settled over the court.

'It's time he chooses…' Harry realized and almost felt pity for Draco. He wanted to open his eyes and watch who the Malfoy would chose, but he couldn't. Right now he had an advantage.

"HAGGER!" Grawp suddenly announced his arrival and that was the trigger for the continuation of the war. Harry jumped up, grabbed his invisibility cloak and hid himself from view. His eyes immediately moved over the plaza and stopped at Neville, just in time to see him cutting Nagini's head off with the sword of Gryffindor. Draco was laying behind him, staring up in awe at the Gryffindor.

'I guess he chose Neville,' Harry couldn't help himself and felt a flare of relief. The Slytherin had hurt his friend more than enough – he would have killed him if he had turned his back on Neville in the end.

"Harry!" Hagrid started desperately yelling from behind him and green eyes turned to the half giant, but stopped on Voldemort. Blood red eyes were staring at Hagrid with eagerness.

'He can't be relieved that I'm all of a sudden gone,' Harry told himself and got up. McGonagall appeared from nowhere and started attacking the Dark Lord. Two more wizards joined in the battle, but Voldemort had the upper hand. Harry started making his way towards him and all of them entered the castle. He watched Molly kill Bellatrix to protect Ginny and felt proud of the woman. Voldemort didn't appreciate the Weasley killing his most loyal minion and pointed his wand at her.

"Protego!" Harry yelled while throwing his cloak off. Blood red eyes looked at the barrier and slid over heads until he found him. The eagerness rose again and the Dark Lord stepped towards him. Yells of him still being alive filled the room, but Harry and Voldemort had only eyes for each other.

"I knew you wouldn't die," the Dark Lord chuckled almost happily.

"Tom, please repent. It isn't too late, it's never too late," the youngster almost begged.

"Oh, poor Harry, never one to give up. I'll reward you for that. I won't kill you." Green eyes looked confused.

'He won't kill me? Are Tom's feelings surfacing?'

"No, it would be a waste to kill you. I'll keep you as a pet. I'll adore your body just like I did before. I'll drown you in pleasure, wouldn't you like that?" Voldemort lecherous suggested while stepping forward with his arms open in an inviting gesture.

"No, Tom, it has to end here. If you won't repent, one of us will die here." The Dark Lord's eyes twitched.

"I used to want to protect you. I would have killed anyone who dared to touch you. I won't let my efforts go to waste."

'Tom's breaking through,' Harry realized.

"Why don't I give you a present for your effort? I'm certain you have been curious about the spell I used to get you to me." Green eyes widened. They had been searching for that spell and tried different combinations but without success. "I used the Identify Soulbonds solution combined with the Bonded Calling incantation." Harry shook his head.

"No, that can't be. We tried that." Blood red eyes widened.

"You've tried to call me?" Voldemort almost sounded honoured. "But that you failed isn't a surprise – I changed an ingredient."

"Which one?" Harry felt the hope he had lost grow again. 'If I know the spell, I could still safe him.'

"I replaced the Occamy eggshells with the powder of the horn of a Romanian Longhorn." The youngster repeated the change in his head.

"I see that has motivated you." Voldemort chuckled. "So, now what will it be? A life spend as a pet or another chance to travel through time?" Harry felt like he was mocking him and he rose Draco's wand.

"Let's end this!" The youngster started. He hoped he was correct about the Elder Wand.

"I wouldn't want it otherwise," the Dark Lord chuckled raising his wand.

"So tell me, Tom, that wand, it still isn't working to your liking, is it?" Blood red eyes narrowed. "You killed the wrong one, Severus Snape was never the master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed him..."

"You aren't listening. Snape didn't defeat Dumbledore. Both of them had agreed that Snape would kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore wanted to die undefeated..."

"Then I won, I took it from Dumbledore's grave against his will!"

"Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard. The Elder Wand already had a new master before Dumbledore's death. One who never even knew he was the master of the most powerful wand in the world." Voldemort's hand started to shake. "The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

"What does it matter? I'll kill him after I've chained you to my bed and had my way with you." Harry forced himself to ignore that last part.

"You're too late. You've had your chance and I've beaten you. I've disarmed Draco weeks ago and took this wand from him," he moved the wand in his hand. "So the question is: does the Elder Wand know I disarmed Draco, because if it does... then I'm the true master of the Elder Wand." The Dark Lord was shaking in anger.

"Then if I kill you, I'll be the true master. Let's see if you can survive a third time!" Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" The spells flew against each other and the youngster saw Voldemort lose control over the Elder Wand. What happened next, happened so fast. Harry's spell won against the Dark Lord's and pushed the Killing Curse back to its caster. Only half a meter from him, Voldemort lost his grip on de Elder Wand and Harry watched how the wand started to twirl, hitting the Dark Lord with his own spell. Next thing he knew, was that he had caught the wand out of the air and Voldemort was laying dead before him. "T-Tom?" he whispered, but knew this was the end.

-THTH-

"Harry?" Hermione carefully asked as the youngster was copying a spell. "I'm sorry, but he's gone."

"Here's the Identify Soulbonds solution," Neville appeared from behind a rack and Harry glanced at him before nodding. Draco was following the Gryffindor like a pet dog and hugged him from behind when they stopped beside Harry.

"Thanks," the youngster mumbled while writing down the ingredients and copying his writing to a second paper.

"Stop it! Harry you need to stop!"

"What's going on in here?" Ron asked entering the librarian with his sister and Luna. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"To – Voldemort told me the spell he used and which ingredient he changed," Harry told them, now all of them were present.

"What!" Hermione yelled in surprise. "Why didn't you tell me?" Green eyes glanced at her and Ron.

"You two seemed busy." And both turned scarlet.

"Neville... and Draco helped me." The Slytherin nodded at him.

"I can make the potion," the Malfoy said still clinging to the dark blond and said blond glanced at him.

"Isn't it time you go and see your parents?"

"They've already been taking into custody." Draco mumbled, like that was an excuse.

"You won't be put in Azkaban," Neville seemed to know exactly what was bothering the Slytherin.

"But they will take me into custody and..." His grip on the other tightened. "...I want to help first." Harry understood him more than the Slytherin would like. His fear was clear in his greyish eyes. Every time he looked at Neville, he was staring at him like it could be the last time. He wanted to do something for the Gryffindor, making sure he wouldn't leave him or forget him.

"You two can start on the potion. The rest needs to help me with the incantation." Neville and Draco nodded and the Gryffindor picked up the paper, Harry had just copied, before pulling Draco out of the library.

"Do you really need help with that incantation or do you just want to give them some time alone?" Hermione asked watching the couple leave.

"Both. The incantation Tom used was one to pull me to him, but I don't want to call him to me – I want to bring myself to him." Ron pulled an odd face, but Luna nodded in understanding.

"Suddenly appearing in another room will make him put up his defences. In his own territory, he will overestimate the situation." Harry nodded and the Weasley looked surprisingly at her.

"You want the change the spell, so it will take you to him." Ginny said a little forced and Harry guessed she was still shaken up from the lost of her brother.

"Yes..."

"Okay, let's see what we've got to work with," Hermione interrupted and pulled the book facing her. "He used the Bonded Calling incantation?" Harry nodded as Luna stepped beside Hermione. Both girls read the spell and started making suggestions to each other.

'They must have worked the same way on the counter for Tom,' the youngster thought with a smile.

"What change did Tom make to the potion?" Luna asked nicely.

"He replaced the Occamy eggshells with the powder of the horn of a Romanian Longhorn." Once more he repeated Voldemort's sentence in his head.

"Where's Neville going to get those ingredients?" Ron wondered aloud. "I'm certain Slughorn or Snape has – had most or else Draco knows a way to get them," Harry answered, feeling guilty over the way he had treated the deceased professor. The Weasley grumbled something under his breath, but the youngster ignored him as he watched Hermione and Luna discus something.

"We have an idea." His bushy haired friend suddenly turned to him. "If we use the horn of a Romanian Longhorn instead of Occamy eggshells then it could work."

"Change silver with gold," Luna added and got an odd look from Ron.

"The eggshell's made from silver and the horn from gold." Ginny mumbled as explanation and Luna agreed with a nod.

"Do you actually know why normally the Occamy eggshells are added?" Hermione asked with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Of course, those make it possible to combine a spell with an incantation," her boyfriend answered with raised head and the girl had to giggle.

"At least you were listening," she mumbled and they shared a moment with their eyes locked.

"What could work?" Harry got them back to the subject.

"A time travel spell Luna and I have been working on," Hermione turned back to the living and surprised everyone. "You were heartbroken when Tom returned to his time, so we thought that if we could make such a spell, you could follow him and make up."

"And stop the war?" Ron asked astonished and the girls nodded.

"Till now it had always failed, but we had never thought about using the horn of a Romanian Longhorn."

"Why not?" Ron had to ask.

"Well, it's really expensive because not a lot of people survive a meeting with the dragon."

"Then I wonder how Tom got his hands on it," Harry wondered, but nobody could or wanted to give an answer.

"How will Neville and Draco get their hands on it?" Ginny said in a quiet voice.

"Maybe we should go and see if they need help," Harry suggested and the others nodded.

"Luna and I will finish the spell and meet you in the potion classroom," Hermione said and Harry left with the two siblings. They descended a stair that was still whole and suddenly heard a muffled yell. They shared one look and immediately started searching. After a couple of minutes they found a young girl, a first year stuck under a couple of pillars.

"Hold on!" Ginny encouraged her and the Weasleys used their wands to raise the pillars while Harry pulled the girl free. A quick survey made clear that her legs were completely crushed. "We need to get her to the Great Hall." Ginny said while her hands hovered over the bloody wounds.

"I'll take her," Ron announced and Harry looked up at him in surprise.

"Sorry mate, but the only thing you can think about it that loverboy of yours and Ginny isn't strong enough to carry her." The Boy-Who-Lived couldn't deny that.

"Okay, take her." The Weasley nodded while he kneeled down and picked up the girl bridle-style. Harry waited until his friend and the wounded girl had disappeared from his sight before turning back to Ginny. "Let's go," he took a step in the direction of the potion class but a hand stopped him. Surprised he looked back at the youngest Weasley.

"Harry, I..." she hesitated and the youngster hope she wasn't about to do what he thought she was. "I-I know Tom," she spat the name, "is the only one in your eyes, but maybe it has to end like this!"

"Ginny..."

"No, think about it, you two are completely different! You don't belong together! You should find someone in your own time."

"Ginny..." Harry tried again.

"Why-why can't you look at me?" The youngster pitied her. "I-I like you!" she had finally said it.

"I know," Harry sighed and the girl looked hurt. "You're a great friend and I really appreciate you, but that's all." Ginny looked like she was going to cry and that she looked like hell, only made it worst. "I'm sorry, but I love Tom." She nodded while sniffing.

"I know," she mumbled, "but you can't blame a girl for trying, can you?" Ginny tried to smile and the youngster felt bad. He had tried to postpone this moment and had actually started to entertain the idea that she would never say anything.

"Come here," he hugged her close and patted her back. They stayed like that for a minute until Ginny pulled herself free.

"Thanks," she smiled. "Let's continue."

**R&R**

* * *

><p>[1] Smoke screen!<p>


	20. Chapter 20

**A thank you to my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

"How is the potion coming along?" Harry asked when he had found Neville. "Where's Draco?" he looked surprised at his friend who was cutting one of the ingredients – it looked like some kind of tree root.

"He has gone to get the horn," Neville answered while laying down his knife. "I've just returned with all the plants' ingredients and started preparing them."

"How long do you think the potion will take?" The youngster asked as he stepped closer.

"When Draco returns, about half an hour," the dark blond answered and on cue the door got thrown open. The Slytherin stood in the doorway, panting like he had just run a marathon. Harry immediately noted how relieved he looked when his eyes fell on Neville.

'He's got it bad,' the youngster thought with a small smile.

"Did you find it?" Neville asked sweetly smiling.

"Yes, like I expected, Slughorn has a secret stash," the Slytherin smirked while holding up a pouch. Draco quickly supervised the dark blond's handiwork, before starting on the potion.

"And now we have to wait twenty minutes," the Slytherin said ten minutes later – it really wasn't such a hard potion. Draco turned to Neville and pulled him to the closest desk. He sat down on the surface and manoeuvred the Gryffindor between his legs. Ginny and Harry could only watched how Neville leaned backwards while the blond wrapped his arms around his waist. Green eyes turned back to the cauldron to glance at the potion.

"You won't be coming back, will you?" Neville suddenly asked and Harry turned surprised at him.

"I... haven't thought about that," he confessed. "But I guess I won't," the youngster sighed.

"If you change the future we won't remember you." Draco said while resting his head on Neville's shoulder.

"I wonder how our lives will be." Ginny muttered, glancing at Harry before turning her eyes on the couple. The Slytherin's hold had tightened and the dark blond patted his hands in comfort.

"I'm certain we'll find each other again, especially under Harry's supervision," Neville said with a smile and Draco seemed to relax a little. The greyish eyes turned to the Boy-Who-Lived and warningly glared at him.

'So scared to lose him.' "Don't worry, I'll be looking over you," Harry directed his words especially to the Slytherin, who gave him a thankful nod. That moment Hermione and Luna chose to enter the room with Ron behind them.

"We've finished it."

"It'll work?" Harry asked.

"We believe so," the girls answered while closing in on the others.

"Then in about ten minutes we can try it." Green eyes eyed the cauldron again.

"Harry, aren't you going to wash yourself first?" Hermione asked with a look at his attributes and the youngster looked down at his clothes. They were dirty from mud, blood and had burn marks left behind by different spells.

'Maybe I should...'

"It could make Tom think you just escaped from Grindelwald," Luna suggested and green eyes widened.

"That could work," he answered turning to Hermione for her advice.

"It could be to your advantage," she shrugged.

"You won't be taking anything, mate?" Ron asked and the youngster's hand started to feel at his pockets. He felt two sticks and pulled his two wands in the open. Everyone's eyes stared at the Elder Wand on awe.

"I don't want it," Harry said.

"What?" Ron reacted. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I know it's a powerful wand, but I was happier with my old one," Harry tiredly said as he felt at the bundle around his neck. "Maybe..." he thought aloud and glanced at Hermione before pulling his broken wand from it.

"Reparo," he said and the two parts melted together. Red sparks flew out of the tip and Harry knew the reparation had succeeded. He picked it up again and smiled at the warm tingling. "I'll put the Elder Wand back and this one," he waved Draco's old wand around in his hand before throwing it to its previous owner, "you can have that one back." The Slytherin caught the wand with ease and smiled as he twirled it around in his hand.

"Thanks."

"The potion's ready," Neville mumbled and all of them turned to watch the liquid.

"Then it's time," Harry said with a heavy heart. Was he ready to leave for a last time?

"Here mate," Ron got his attention and he turned to watch the Weasley take something from his girlfriend's hand. He reached it to him and to the youngster's surprise it was the silver bracelet he had worn a year ago for three months. Carefully he accepted it and smiled thankfully at his best friends.

"I've charmed it so it will definitely take in the spell, but Tom is still the only one who can close it," Hermione apologized.

"Then won't I immediately return?"

"Not as long as you don't move." Harry nodded with a frown.

"You know the counter?"

"Yes, Abdere Obliviate Tempus," the girl nodded.

"How... Will you be able to perform the counter on him?" Ginny asked with a quiet voice.

"Ah, I haven't thought about that yet," Harry frowned.

"He'll be on his guard," Ron said.

"Maybe you could tell him he's been Obliviated. There's a spell he could use to scan his brain," Luna suggested.

"Does that spell already exist in 1945?" The Ravenclaw thought for a moment.

"If I remember correctly that spell was made during the Grindelwald war. It could be a new spell in Tom's time," Hermione helped her and she nodded.

"Somewhere in the middle of the war."

"Knowing Tom's interest, there's a lot of change he has already knowledge of that spell," Harry nodded to himself.

"Let's first put back the Elder Wand and then we'll perform the spell." Everyone agreed and quietly made their way outside.

-THTH-

Half an hour later they were back in the classroom and Harry was drawing a circle on the floor. "That's probably not really necessary, Harry," Ginny said and green eyes turned to her.

"I know, but..." She nodded in understanding. With everything in place the youngster could only stare at his friends. He started with Ginny and Luna, both girls got a hug before he moved to Neville and Draco. The dark blond pulled him in a hug of himself and greyish eyes turned to look everywhere but at them. "Take care of him, Draco," Harry told the Slytherin, pulling his attention back to him and the Malfoy nodded eagerly. As last Hermione flew him around the neck and Harry also pulled Ron in the same hug. "I'm going to miss you two," the youngster whispered and saw the first tears leave the girl's eyes.

"We'll miss you too." Reluctantly they released each other and Harry took place in the middle of the circle. He grabbed the bracelet from his pocket and squeezed it in his hand. He nodded a last time at his friends and Hermione said the spell.

_"__Ego requiro sumo is tenus vinculum unus__**[1]**__!" he _held his breath while his vision started to fade.

-THTH-

Tom was leaning backwards in his chair, aimlessly staring around in the room. His eyes stopped on the king-size bed he had recently bought and wondered where his thoughts had been when he had bought it. 'I don't need such a large bed,' he shook his head and stood up again. His feet carried him to the window and he stared at his garden that was enlightened by the last sunbeams. 'And why did I buy this house? It's too big for one person, who's barely here.' Again his heart tightened and it felt like he was missing something. He had an idea as to what it could be, but he also knew there was a reason he had made himself forget. Always there had been something missing and when he had read of a new spell that could check his brain for traces of memory altering spells, he had tested it. He had found what he had been looking for. Someone had put a very advanced Obliviate on him and he had concluded the only one who had such knowledge and talent was himself. He had made himself forget something or someone. Sighing he turned away from the view and walked out of the bedroom. He made his way to his study and picked up the letter he had dropped before. It was an invitation from Spave for the fifth anniversary of his political group.

'Not that it's his group any longer,' he smirked before his thoughts moved further to the misstep he had made. The first time he had put Spave under an Imperius Curse, his right hand man had seen him. Mr Gael had paid with his life for dispelling his Imperius. Getting close enough to Spave for a second time had been a challenge, but he had succeeded and now here he was one year later. He had taken the place of Mr Gael to the public eye, but behind the scenes he was controlling everything. His hand moved over the list of promising minions he had made. During the party he could get a better idea of some on the list. A smirk appeared on his face as he turned back around. 'I should get a new robe,' he thought, knowing Mr Spave would be all to glad to pay for it. He walked to his kitchen wanting to grab a snack when his eyes fell on the newspaper he had dropped there this morning. Dumbledore's face was staring at him and the smirk made place for a sneer.

"Almighty wizard who defeated Grindelwald," he mocked. 'He won't be able to stop me!' Having lost his craving, he turned around and decided to spend the rest of his evening in his bed with a book. He made his way back his bedroom and suddenly noted an abnormality in the middle of the room. He reached for his wand as a silhouette appeared. Surprised he looked at the boy standing in the middle of his bedroom. He looked like he had been in the middle of a war and the moment the boy's green eyes met his, he felt himself drown in them.

"Tom?!" A hoarse voice asked and he blinked out of his daydream.

"Who are you?!" he demanded with raised wand.

"You know me," the youngster said. "It might be hard to believe, but you know me and somebody Obliviate you, making you forget me." Brown eyes narrowed in disbelieve.

"Others would remember you."

"Before you got Obliviated, you had used a spell to remove me from everyone's mind in this time." Tom frowned.

'I do know of such a spell... In this time? Where's he from? Even if he's telling the truth...' "I would notice if a part of my memory had been removed," he knew that wasn't entirely true, but it was a good way to test the intelligence of the other.

"It wasn't an ordinary Obliviate," the boy said never taking those green eyes from him. "And I have the counter." That got Tom's attention.

"And why should I believe you?"

"There's a spell that scans your brain for spells."

"Scans?" 'Odd word.'

"Checks. Searches," the boy clarified and Tom thought for a moment.

"Give me the counter!" he ordered. If the words didn't make sense, he would know the boy wasn't trustworthy. But a part of him wanted to trust him.

"Abdere Obliviate Tempus," the boy answered very clearly.

"Removal of a memory alternation in time," Tom translated. It sounded odd and was probably not the best translation, but it could explain why four months of his last year in Hogwarts were gone. 'I need to test it.' "Give me the advanced Obliviate!" Finally green eyes glanced away.

"I can't."

"And why not?!" he added a dangerous tone to his voice.

"Because..." the boy looked conflicted before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm not from this time and a friend of mine spend a lot of time in making that spell. So, I can't tell you."

'He's insane,' Tom concluded and told the part of him that wanted to believe the boy to shut up.

"I can't proof... wait!" The boy suddenly called out and raised his hand. He opened his fingers and a silver bracelet caught Tom's eyes. "You should recognize this – you gave it to me and only you can open or close it." Brown eyes narrowed as he observed the piece of jewellery.

"Accio bracelet," he called it to him and concluded it looked a lot like the bracelet he had gotten from some girl. It had disappeared without a trace about a year ago. 'I gave it to him?' Brown eyes glanced at the boy and he tried the lock. He opened and closed it without trouble. Next he pointed at it with his wand and read the spells on the lock. His eyes widened as he recognized the spell – it was his. The advanced locking spell he had made. "I gave this to you?" Tom asked staring to get very curious about the boy before him.

"Yes, because of that bracelet I can stay in your time."

"You aren't wearing it at the moment."

"I haven't moved yet, when I do without the bracelet I'll disappear."

"Back to your time," Tom reasoned.

"Yes."

"Which spell did you use?"

"The Identify Soulbonds solution and an incantation my friend made."

'He has a friend who's intelligent enough to create spells. This could be dangerous.' Brown eyes glanced at the bracelet and he decided. Two steps put him close before the boy and he grabbed his arm. His eyes again locked with green ones and for a second time he lost himself in them. Slowly he raised the bracelet and with a click closed it. "So, now I'm the only one who can send you away," he mumbled trying to force his body backwards, still caught by those green orbs. Finally he succeeded in stepping backwards and dropped the arm that seemed at home in his hand. Hesitating for a moment, the boy suddenly followed him before letting out a relieved sigh when nothing happened. "Happy you're still here?" Tom smirked and the boy laughed.

"You have no idea." Unexpectedly the boy moved forward so fast that black haired teen was too late to raise his wand. Brown eyes widened astonished when lips pressed against his and hands came to rest on both of his cheeks.

'I know these lips,' Tom's mind suddenly acknowledged and he felt himself shiver.

"Please use the counter, Tom," the boy whispered when their lips broke apart.

"How are you called?" Green eyes sparkled.

"Harry."

"Last name?"

"You'll have to remember that yourself." Forcible Tom pulled himself free.

'Did I make myself forget him? I need to test that counter, fast.' "Who put this... Obliviate on me?" Again the boy seemed conflicted before he sighed and answered.

"My friend."

"The one who made it?!" he felt his anger rise.

"Yes."

"That spell was made for me?!" he was enraged and the boy looked sadly up at him.

"Yes."

"Why?!" Tom spat as his grip on his wand tightened.

"She only did it to protect me," Harry said stepping closer.

"Why? From that kiss before I wouldn't think I would hurt you?!" Green eyes glanced away sadly.

"Because I lied to you and you found out before I could tell you."

'He lied to me?' "About what did you lie?" Tom forced his voice to sound calmer and the boy's breathing accelerated.

"About who tried to kill me when I was a baby."

'This is starting to get complicated..., but also interesting,' Tom realized and closed his eyes for a moment. 'I want to know what has been hidden from me, but only after testing that spell.' Opening his eyes again, he took in the state of Harry. 'Mud, blood and burns. He looks like he has been fighting for his life. Even if he isn't telling the truth, there is an interesting story to find.' "I'll think about it." Harry stared at him with hope in his eyes. "But until then..." Tom raised his wand and the boy raised his hands. He signalled Harry to move out of the room and pushed him to the cellar.

"Tom?" The boy asked as he stared at the dark moistened walls.

"Your wand!" Green eyes glanced at him and the wand – he hadn't seen yet but knew was there - got handed over to him. Tom took his time to observe the wand and his heart skipped a beat as he recognized it as the twin of his'. 'That wand chose him?! Who is he?' he frowned while a cold shiver ran over his spine. Without hesitation the black haired teen called on a chain and wrapped it around the boy where after he fastened the ends to the wall.

"Tom!" Harry called out with large eyes.

"I can't trust you," Tom simply stated and green eyes looked sad.

"I understand," he nodded and turned to leave. "I'm sorry," the boy stopped him, but he didn't look back, "about lying, but I was scared that if I told you I would lose you." Tom blinked in confusion and quickly left the basement before he would do something he would regret.

"Harry," he muttered. 'Who is he? Where did he come from? And what does he want from me?' he wondered while his fingers touched his lips. "That kiss... had been familiar," he frowned. 'What if he's telling the truth? Or what if this is a trap?' he entered his bedroom, dropped the boy's wand in the upper drawer of his nightstand and undressed himself. Grabbing the bottom of his pyjama he walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. 'He could also use a shower...' he thought and immediately shook his head. 'I need to test that spell... It should also be able to remove a normal Obliviate,' he conclude as a plan started to form in his head.

-THTH-

Next morning Tom left without checking on the boy in his cellar. He made his way to Spave's house and settled himself on the politician's favourite chair.

"Call Mr Dumplin," he ordered the puppet and the man left without a word. Ten minutes later he entered the room again, loudly laughing with a small skinny man. Tom had already stood up as it wouldn't do to be seen in the seat of the leader and held out his hand to the man with a charming smile plastered on his lips. "I'm glad you could make time for us, Mr Dumplin."

"Of course, Mr Riddle," Spave lead him to the chair, Tom had concurred a minute ago and sat down on his favourite chair, his right hand man had been previously occupying. The black haired teen called the house-elf and it appeared with thee and snacks.

"I've heard that you've been one of the guinea pigs for the new Obliviate related spell?" Tom asked as the man accepted a cup and nipped from his thee.

"Yes."

"We would like to test another version, you'll be compensated." The man eagerly accepted and Tom put a quick Obliviate on him. "Do you know why you're here, Mr Dumplin?" he asked as the man looked around astonished.

"No, Mr Riddle..."

"Abdere Obliviate Tempus!" Tom quickly mumbled, making sure the others couldn't hear him.

"Ah, I remember everything!" Dumplin yelp to his own surprise.

"No side effects?"

"I feel fine."

"Okay, we have prepared a room where you'll be staying for a week." The man opened his mouth to protest. "You'll have access to Mr Spave's driver and can go wherever you want." That made Mr Dumplin rethink his protest. Tom could see him considering all his options and stood ready to manipulate the man if he dared to decline. After another minute Mr Dumplin accepted the offer and Spave apologized that they had much more to do. Tom led the guinea pig to his quarters and told him a doctor would be with him shortly. While walking back to Spave's office, he couldn't help but wonder what he would find out if the boy had been talking the truth. Entering the office again, Spave was patiently waiting on him. "Let's get some work done," he smirked with an evil twinkle in his eyes.

-THTH-

It was already shimmering when Tom got home and took some bread and water to his basement. The boy was sitting against the wall and still looked dirty. 'He really should shower. My whole place is going to smell.' "Here, food," the black haired teen said while dropping the plate he was carrying before the boy's feet.

"I can't eat with my hands tied," Harry answered as his stomach grumbled. With one quick spell Tom released the chain and the boy immediately stuffed his mouth.

'He should at least be a little suspicious,' the older teen frowned as he kept his eyes locked on the thin frame before him. Only when all the food and water was gone did the green eyes look up.

"Come with me!" Tom ordered and with stiff movements did the boy listen. He led his prisoner to the bathroom and opened the door. He signalled the boy to enter before him and Harry listened without hesitation. 'Is this to show he trusts me?' he wondered while grabbing a towel and a piece of soap. "Clean yourself." The boy gladly accepted the two pieces and Tom could feel those green eyes follow his every move while he left. After closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath. Those eyes got to him in a way he didn't want to admit. Shaking that odd thought off, he walked to his bedroom in search for some clean clothes. He chose a dark green pyjama of himself and wondered if he should put the boy back in the cellar afterwards. "It would ruin my clothes," Tom mumbled and made the decision to keep the boy in his spare room. 'I need to find the key,' he told himself as he walked to his office. Opening the right bottom drawer, he moved some papers around until he found his bundle of spare keys.

He removed the one of the spare room and closed the drawer again. With clothes and key, he went back to bathroom and hesitated before the door. 'I can't just enter, can I? Of course not,' he shook his head – he still had manners. He laid down the pyjama on the floor before the door and a sudden yell surprised him. With an unexplainable worry, he threw the door open and his mouth fell open. Harry had tumbled out of the shower and was laying on his stomach with only his bottom hidden by his towel. His skin seemed to radiate because of the reflection of the light on the water drops lingering on his skin. The dazed green eyes looked up at him with a light blush underneath them and Tom felt his heart thump as a drop fell from his wet hair, lining his face. 'He looks so...' A shiver ran up the black haired teen's spine and his penis twitched.

"Tom!" Harry finally realized who was standing over him and scrambled up while wrapping the towel, dangerously low around his waist. Brown eyes immediately focused on the bleeding scratches on his elbow. His hand found itself around the boy's arm, raising the wound to get a better look. "Is it bad?" Harry asked and Tom grabbed some toilet paper. Carefully, he dapped the blood away, making the boy hiss. Brown eyes glanced up and again the vision before him affect him. Without a word he pulled the boy out of the bathroom – Harry almost tripped over the pyjama on the floor – and pushed him to his bedroom. He sat the boy down on his bed and moved to get the first-aid kit. Back at the bed he opened the kit on his bedspread and took out a healing salve. Next he raised Harry's arm again and removed the overflowing blood as much as possible with the leftover of the toilet paper before spreading the salve over the scratches. Tom could feel those green eyes watching his every move and he had to hold himself from staring in them again. Putting the salve back, he moved his hand to a bandage and wrapped it around the wound. Having done that he couldn't help himself any longer and let his eyes slid over the boy's body. Tom had expected to be turned on and at first he was, but then he seemed to finally be confronted with reality. Harry's body was covered with bruises, cuts and burns. 'I almost forgot,' the older teen thought while his eyes followed an ugly looking slash. His hand moved by itself back to the healing salve and he opened it under the watchful eyes. He started applying it to a cut on his chest, slowly descending. Above the edge of the towel he stopped and crawled on the bed to get access to the other's back. Again his eyes took in the damage and his hand ghost over the wounds. 'Who did this to him?' he wondered as he applied the salve. After that he moved to kneel before the boy on the floor. He kept his eyes glued to the boy's feet and slowly raised them while spreading the healing ointment over the cuts. His eyes slid faster upwards than his hands and he felt his breath hitch when he noted the bump the boy was trying to hid in his lap.

'He's turned on,' Tom felt the previous heat rise again and quickly withdrew himself. Without a word, he left the room to go get the clothes he had dropped before the bathroom door. Gathering them again, he wondered what had come over him. 'Why is he affecting me like this? Why am I affecting him like that?' Shaking his head, he forced his thoughts back to safer ones. Slowly, his feet carried him back to his bedroom and he threw the pyjama at the boy. "Follow me," he said and quickly turned around. His ears caught the sound of footsteps behind him and he led Harry to his spare room. "From now on, you'll be staying here," Tom announced as he entered the room and glanced at the boy. Green eyes were checking the room for what he didn't know. The youngster kept it at standing in the middle of the room, trying to hide his problem and the older teen had the urge to escape his presence. As Tom fell back to the hallway, Harry called out to him.

"Tom?" Brown eyes glanced sideways as the body made a ninthly degrees turn. "What are you planning on doing with me?" That direct question surprised the black haired teen.

"I haven't decided yet," he answered truthfully and left. 'What am I going to do with him?' Tom wondered as he locked the door behind him. 'What if he's telling the truth, but what if he isn't?' Did he want him to be saying the truth? He didn't know the answer as he stood before that door, waiting for something he didn't know.

-THTH-

Harry fell backwards on the bed and hid his face with his hands. 'Bloody hell, Harry. He's going to think you're a freak!' Green eyes looked through his fingers at the clear bump under the towel on his lap. 'But he was... so close.' A defeated sigh escaped his lips and his hands slid downwards. With hesitation, he touched himself and closed his eyes. His mind got filled with flashes of Tom as the towel started to get wet at the head of his penis. Harry started to pant and moan his imaginary's lover's name. He started to wiggle, tense up and relax again when his climax made him see stars. Heavily panting, his eyelids slowly rose and he took in the mess he had made. With the towel he cleaned himself and missed the presence of his wand. 'I don't know when he'll let me shower again,' he threw the filthy towel on the floor and stood up. His feet carried him to the clothes that he had dropped in the middle of the room and inspected them. 'PJs,' he made out and quickly put the two pieces on. Dressed he glanced at the door and sighed before going to bed. 'At least I'm not chained in the basement,' he thought before snuggling deeper in the pillow.

-THTH-

Tom stood frozen before the door, he didn't know how long he had been standing there, but that soft panting voice had rooted him to the ground. 'Did he just...!' With a thumping heart he forced his feet to move and walked to his living room. Without faltering he moved to the fireplace and called for Abraxas. The blond quickly appeared in green flames and greeted his Lord. "Abraxas," the green radiating greyish eyes looked at him, "what do you remember of our last year at Hogwarts?" The Malfoy got a surprised look.

"Euh, we graduated... and Spave searched for contact with you. What else, Dumbledore was gone for most of the year, fighting Grindelwald," Abraxas summed up.

"At the start of the new year?" Tom asked and noted the Malfoy pulled a thinking face.

"Nothing special happened then," he answered in the end with a dazed look and the black haired teen frowned.

'He can't remember. Was Harry removed from his memories?' "Nothing happened that had been out of the ordinary?" Again the blond put up his pensive face and suddenly his eyes light up.

"I kissed Parkinson!" Abraxas suddenly announced and Tom had the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'm not interested in your playthings."

"What, no that's not what I mean. Only recently I've remembered that. I've had a run-in with him and..."

"Abraxas!" Tom ordered him to stay with the subject and the blond shot out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, it's just that I remember doing that before your eyes..." the Malfoy looked apologizing as he knew very well not to show his romantic needs before his Lord, who frowned at that.

'I don't... wait!' Suddenly the memory of the two kissing flashed through his mind. Second he remembered professor Marley's look. 'Why had she looked at me that way?' It was the first time he had remembered the dead professor. He had heard about her dead as she had tried to kill him apparently. But that version had never sat right with him – somehow he knew he hadn't been the one she wanted dead. 'Did she want to kill Harry? If she did, why?'

"...and I remember doing it to prove something to you," Abraxas continued and Tom's frown deepened.

'What could he have to prove?'

"It's odd," the blond ended and his Lord could only agree with him. It was already odd that he was starting to remember. He had been Obliviated, no doubt about that, but why were his memories coming back now? That shouldn't be happening.

'Maybe Harry's friend messed up,' he guessed while his eyes moved to Abraxas. 'And if I removed Harry from his memories, he should still remember everything else. So his memory could be correct.' The possibility of it being true made him feel weird. 'I could also make Abraxas remember but that would mean I would have to remove the spell from everyone. If I did perform that spell, it must have been for a good reason. I can't risk putting him in danger, if I did everything in my power to protect him,' he shook his head.

"Are you all right?" Abraxas asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm fine!" Tom sternly answered and signalled the blond could leave. He needed time to think.

**R&R**

* * *

><p>[1] <em>I demand to take him to his bonded one<em>


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Dazed Harry raised his upper body and looked at Tom standing in the doorway. It was morning so he hadn't thought he would show up – yesterday he hadn't seen him the whole day after all. The black haired teen strode to the bed, already completely dressed. Without a word he put a plate with bread on the edge of the bed and the youngster could only blink at it. His mind hadn't caught up yet as his eyes focussed on the small bottle and cup of jam beside it. "I'll be gone the whole day. You are to stay in this room!" Tom ordered and green eyes focused on him. The future Dark Lord quickly looked away and walked to the window. He pointed his wand at it and charmed it. Harry recognized one of the spells he used.

'Nobody will be able to see me from outside and the other is probably the same spell he used to lock the bracelet and his Hogwarts' trunk.' Without even a glance at the bed Tom left, locking the door behind him. 'It'll be another lonesome day, I guess,' Harry sighed and leaned backwards. 'I need to win his trust, but how?'

-THTH-

"And?" Tom asked the doctor, who had just left Mr Dumplin's quarters.

"He's in perfect health, physically and mentally. I would suggest he'd visit my practice for some additional tests." The black haired teen nodded in understanding.

"When would that visit fit in your schedule?" he asked politely.

"The day after tomorrow at 3 o'clock?" The doctor suggested and Tom took out his small agenda to write it down.

"I'll make sure Mr Dumplin will be present," he smiled his charming smile and led the doctor outside. His eyes followed the man until he had left Spave's property before he returned to his 'boss'. "How far along are you?" he asked and the politician looked up with a smile – he always seemed so happy to see him.

"I've just started writing the proposal for the new law." Tom nodded.

"Continue," he walked to his own desk and pulled out the file he had been working on. Laying it in front of him, a thought came to him. Raising his wand, he walked to the fireplace and called one of Spave's informants. "I want you to find me information of every Harry between sixteen and eighteen years old," he ordered the man, who accepted the mission with a nod of his head.

-THTH-

Harry ate the last of his bread and stood up while grabbing the bottle of water. He walked to the window and gazed outside. His eyes met the sight of an empty street lined by trees. The houses he could see were very big and to put it simple, gorgeous. His eyes moved downwards to the large garden before Tom's house and saw a house-elf cutting the hedge. 'He has a house-elf!' Why did that surprise him? 'Of course he has a house-elf. He's rich,' he shook his head and took a sip from his water. 'There has to be a way out of here.' His head turned to the door. 'If only I had my wand,' he thought while stepping closer to the entrance. The bottle got thrown on the bed as he passed it and he felt at the handle.

"No movement," Harry muttered and turned to look at the room. "I'll have to use the muggle-way then." His hands ran through his hair, thinking over the possibilities. 'I can't kick it open or Tom would notice. Maybe I could find a pin and try to pick it open,' he nodded to himself and moved to the drawers. His hands searched through everything but he didn't find anything. 'What now?' he wondered and looked around once more. His eyes fell on the butter knife, he had used to spread the jam over the bread. "Trying can't hurt," he mumbled and picked up the knife. 'The front won't work, the back maybe – it is smaller,' he reasoned and turned the butter knife around with his fingers. Sticking it in the keyhole he wiggled it around and tried to get the lock to move, but nothing happened. Giving up he threw the knife on the ground and kicked the door. Frustrated he turned around again and fell against the door, letting himself slip downwards on the ground. 'What am I going to do?'

-THTH-

Hesitating for a moment Tom stood before the door that was the last barrier to the boy. Shaking his head he unlocked the door and entered the room. He found Harry sitting on the window frame still in his pyjama. 'I didn't give him anything else, did I?' he wondered as the boy briskly turned his head towards him.

"Tom!" he called out and quickly got on his feet. With big expecting eyes the boy stepped closer to him, stopping in the middle of the room.

"You'll be eating dinner with me," was all the black haired teen said before twirling around and striding back out of the room. He didn't look backwards once, but the boy was following him, he was certain. His feet carried him to the dining room and watched how his house-elf put the last bowl on the table. When it noted him, the creature made a quick bow before popping away. "Sit down," Tom said to Harry while taking his own seat. He noted the boy blinking at the still two open places and took the seat closed to him.

"Is someone joining us?" he asked while tugging at his sleeve – he was very conscious of his attire.

"I'm certain you know him." Green eyes blinked at him.

"Abraxas?" Tom nodded not the least bit surprised. "Euh, knowing him, he won't take it good seeing me in this." At that the host had to smirk.

'At least now I know he knows Abraxas.' "You're correct," he said while raising his wand. A quick spell changed the boy's clothes in a robe.

"It's windy," Harry mumbled while checking his new cloth and glanced up with a blush. "I'm still smelly," the green eyes turned away and Tom mumbled another spell. The boy sniffed at himself and gave a nod of approval. The feeling of someone Apparating inside his property made the black haired teen realize his second guest had arrived. Like expected the house-elf quickly appeared again with the blond behind it.

"My Lord, I'm thrilled to be invited." Abraxas' presence immediately filled the room. He brightly smiled and walked to his leader. A small bow and the blond turned to Harry. "I see you have another guest?"

"Yes, Abraxas this is..."

"Marvolo," Harry smiled a little forced. "Marvolo Remus," he continued as brown eyes got an intrigued twinkle.

"Marvolo," Abraxas smiled as he greeted Harry. "Have we met?" The blond continued to Tom's surprise and he leaned forward while his heart jumped.

"We have, but I doubt you remember," the youngster smiled politely and greyish eyes blinked at him, before turning back to his Lord.

"Have you two known each other long?" he asked Tom, who closed his eyes for a moment, testing if the boy would answer without his permission. Harry wisely kept his mouth shut and the black haired teen smirked.

"For a while, apparently," he answered truthfully and got a confused look back.

"That's odd," the blond mumbled. His Lord knew all too well that the Malfoy made it his mission to know everyone Tom got into contact with – to protect him of course. He was the most loyal minion he had. "But I guess you must be important to be invited by Tom in his own house," Abraxas smiled before turning to his Lord. "How's your work going?" The black haired teen put on his charming smile.

'Good way to change the subject.' "Good, Spave's a puppet in my hand," he noted the green eyes widening and the boy briskly turning to him. When he glanced at Harry, he noted the disappointment in his eyes and he frowned at the guilt that emerged inside his chest.

"I'm glad to hear that," the blond nodded to himself with a reminiscing expression on his face. "I wouldn't want, what happened the first time, to happen again." Again Tom couldn't help himself and glanced at the youngster. The green eyes were intensely staring at Abraxas – like he was ordering the blond to continue with the power of his stare.

"What did he do?!" Harry practically hissed, surprising the black haired teen with his intensity. Malfoy crooked his head and gave the boy a thoughtful look. Tom smirked because he knew the blond wasn't going to continue. His brown eyes were focussed on the boy as the youngster seemed to be in deep thought. Suddenly the green eyes widened and turned to him. "You put him under an Imperius Curse? You didn't kill him?" Those questions got to Tom as they were the ones he had been asking himself. Why hadn't he killed Spave? His house-elf stopped his thoughts from expanding by popping in, like he had told it. Without him present, Abraxas would show his dark side and he wondered what he could get out of Harry.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," he excused himself and removed himself from the room with dignity. He walked to the servant's entrance – a leftover from the previous owner, who had liked having wizard servants – that was located close to the table, but was camouflaged to fit in the decor.

"So, who are you, really? What is your connection to our Lord?" Abraxas didn't wait long for his questioning to start.

"I'm Marvolo Remus like a said before and... my connection to Tom?" Harry sighed a little sad. Tom didn't even noticed his body leaning forward – he knew the answer would be important. "I'm..." Harry stopped to let a short laugh out as he remembered something, "Tom has called me his bonded one." The black haired teen's heart thumped.

'Why does that sound so familiar? Did I do it? Did that woman get to me and made me call for my loved one?' Quickly he shook his head. 'Love, don't make me laugh!' he mocked, but still he held his breath.

"And what does our Lord mean to you?" Abraxas continued.

"I love him," Harry answered without hesitation and Tom seemed to have lost control of his heart. His body felt like it was heating up and he quickly shook his head, trying to get rid of those feelings he had long suppressed.

"Of course, who doesn't?" the blond said sarcastic.

"Not the way I do," Harry pushed and Tom demanded his heart to calm down, without success.

"Is that so." Abraxas answered with disbelieve and his Lord decided this conversation had lasted long enough. He moved back to the main door of the dining room and entered it with raised head. His eyes caught Abraxas giving the boy a last warning glare before turning to him with a radiating smile.

"I'm sorry for the interruption. Let's continue," Tom announced with his charming smile in place.

-THTH-

Abraxas had said his goodnights and now Harry was left alone with Tom in the living area. He felt naked and cold with only his robe and wondered if he would be sent back to his room. It seemed the future Dark Lord had read his mind as his cloth got turned back into his PJs. At least now he didn't feel that naked, but still cold. Tom sat down on one of the couches and stared at him. "How close were we?" The black haired teen suddenly asked with piercing eyes.

"We were lovers," the youngster forced himself to be honest and the other got a twinkle in his eyes.

"Proof it!" Green eyes widened and Harry remembered a similar incident. The first time he had returned back to his own time, he had had to convince Tom to let him go. He remembered all too well that they had made out, but Tom hadn't want to push him over his own border. A small smile played on his lips as he remembered how he had freaked out, thinking the wildest things. 'If I go too far, I'll scare him away.' An idea suddenly blossomed in his mind and he took a step forward.

"Could I get a blanket?" he asked and the brown eyes got a surprised expression for a second.

"Dopper!" he quickly recovered himself and the house-elf popped in. "Get me a blanket." The elf nodded before popping away and popping back in. He handed a blanket to its master, who nodded to Harry. Dopper turned to the youngster who accepted it with a thankful smile. The house-elf quickly popped away and Harry unfolded the blanket.

'It's big enough for both of us,' he thought with a smile and glanced upwards to see Tom waiting with an eager expression. "Lay your legs on the couch, please," he added the last and the future Dark Lord raised his eyebrow in question before complying. Harry smiled at the almost excited look the other was carrying and wrapped the blanket around his back, letting it rest on his shoulders. Then he walked closer to the other and crawled between Tom's legs. The black haired teen visually stiffened and Harry slowed down his advances. Ever so slowly he raised his head on eyelevel of the other and gave the future Dark Lord a peck on the lips. He could feel Tom release a breath against his lips as he retreated and laid his body slowly on top of the other. Every move was calculated not to make the black haired teen freak out. He wrapped the blanket around both of them and as last, laid his head on the other's collarbone. Completely pressed against the other he could feel Tom's heart beat loudly. With a smile he closed his eyes and snuggled closer. He let the fragrance of the future Dark Lord enter his nostrils and sighed in contentment. How he had missed that unique scent and the feeling of the other's body pressed against his. He ignored the way Tom's body refused to relax and how he missed the arms around him. Telling himself to enjoy the moment, he sighed again and let his mind wander off. It didn't take long for him to start slipping away and before sleep claimed him completely, he noted the body underneath his was finally starting to lose some of its stiffness.

-THTH-

Tom stared at the ceiling with his eyes widened to their maximum. He couldn't believe himself. Why was he letting the boy sleep on top of him?! 'And why does his body fit perfectly against mine?!' he wanted to move, push Harry off him, but he couldn't. 'I just like the intimacy. I've never had someone this close,' he told himself and forced his chest upwards. Harry groaned in displeasure but didn't wake up, instead he tried to snuggle closer. The blanket got dropped and arms locked themselves around Tom's neck. The black haired teen's breath stuck as his eyes focused on the boy. 'Did we do this... every night?' he wondered and quickly added. 'If we were lovers, I mean,' he sighed and leaned backwards again. 'I'm too tired,' he made an excuse and grabbed his wand, carefully not to wake to other. Quietly, he cast a couple of spells to make the couch more bed-like and Accio'd another blanket and a pillow. The blanket got draped on top of the other and he laid the pillow under his head. Laying himself down on the now slightly enlarged couch, he closed his eyes and tried to ease his mind. His body relaxed as much as he could and the warmth of Harry's body suddenly felt so comforting. 'Could he really be the one...?' Brown eyes opened just enough to look through eyelashes. 'He looks... at peace.' Shaking his head he closed his eyes again and told himself to fall asleep. It took another hour before he was so drained sleep finally got him.

-THTH-

Harry awoke with something itching in the back of his mind. He snuggled closer to the body heat beside him and felt arms tighten in response. A mumbling against his forehead made him open his eyes and the itch came rushing to the surface. 'I slept in Tom's arms?!' His breath hitched as he raised his head and met the sight of a sleeping future Dark Lord. A feeling of remorse got to him – how he had missed this. He couldn't believe it was actually happening again. 'But he doesn't remember me... Maybe our love is strong enough to break Hermione's Obliviate?' he hoped with his whole heart, but knew that the only way Tom would ever remember, would be when he unlocked the memory with the counter. 'Please believe me, please trust me!' he begged as he closed his eyes again. It would be better if the black haired teen thought he woke up before him. It would make him feel more in control.

-THTH-

Tom slowly started to get aware of his surroundings, including the warmth he was clinging to. In the depth of his heart he feared the way his body seemed to react to the boy. At a snail's pace he opened his eyes and felt his breath hitch at the happy look on the still sleeping Harry's face. Getting angry because of his own thoughts, he carefully released his hold on the other and also removed the youngster's hands from his clothing. A little uncomfortable – he was trying not to wake Harry – he got up and moved to his bathroom. After relieving himself, he freshened up and stared at himself in the mirror. 'Would he really love me?' he wondered and immediately pushed that thought to the back of his mind. 'Don't forget that something happened that made Harry's 'friend' erase my memory. I should wait for more information before doing something drastic,' he nodded to himself and moved back to the living area. Harry had also woken up and was still on the couch waiting for him. The boy had raised himself in a sitting position and had wrapped the blanket tightly around him.

"Good morning," he smiled up at him and Tom forced down the fluttering of his heart. He nodded at him as greeting and stopped before him.

"Go freshen up!" Harry eagerly stood up. Clearly he had waited for those words since yesterday. Brown eyes followed the youngster to the bathroom and while he heard to water running, he moved to get clothes. 'Underwear and…' He huffed while looking through his closet. His eyes fell on his old Slytherin robe and a smirk appeared on his lips. 'That will do.'

-THTH-

Harry left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him and got clean clothes pressed in his hands. Without a word Tom led him back to his room and let him enter. "Get dressed!" The black haired teen ordered while leaning against the doorway. The youngster blinked surprised at him.

'Is he just going to stand there?' he quickly came to the conclusion, he was. 'It's not like he had never seen me naked before,' Harry told himself but did turn around before he dropped the towel, hiding his private parts. Trying not to look to rushed he observed what kind of clothes Tom had given him and his eyes widened as he recognized Tom's old robe. 'So that's why he's waiting,' he realized while glancing at the other. Their eyes met and a blush forced itself on Harry's cheeks. Quickly he looked away again and stepped in the underwear. Second he threw the robe around him and felt his heart leap as the other's scent reached his nose. Dressed he turned around again and immediately took a step backwards as he met with Tom's chest. 'When did he got so close?'

"The towel," the older teen said and raised his hand, holding it in a waiting position.

"Oh, of course!" Harry quickly pushed the towel against the chest that had surprised him so much. The black haired teen let his waiting hand follow the outstretched arm almost tickling the skin and accepted the towel. Without another word he turned around and left. Harry let out a breath he hadn't know he had been holding and looked down at his sleeve. 'I'm wearing the robe Tom used to hold me with,' he thought with a smile.

-THTH-

For the third time Tom flipped through the file that had been handed to him by the doctor and sighed. Again he came to the same conclusion. Mr Dumplin got declared healthy and sane, meaning… 'The spell works,' he told himself for the six time already and still he didn't want to accept it. 'Maybe I should test that spell on more people." The black haired teen shifted in his seat. 'No, the less people know about this the better,' he laid the file back down on the surface of his desk and glanced backwards at Spave. Like always, the man was busy with work – he couldn't think of anything else anymore. 'And his men also didn't find anything about a Harry in this time. It looks like Harry's telling the truth, but I can't trust him because of that.' His eyes turned back to the file before him. 'Abraxas can keep an eye on me. If anything goes wrong I'll order him to Obliviate me again,' Tom narrowed his eyes in doubt. 'A normal Obliviate will only make me forget I casted the counter, there's a chance I'll remember those hidden memories.' A sigh passed his lips. 'But other consequences wouldn't be stopped that way,' he stood up and walked to the window. A pigeon landed on the fence before him and started ogling him. 'I've stripped that spell from head to toe. The chance of something going wrong is minimal. It's worth the risk,' he reasoned and closed his eyes before nodding. "I'll do it!" he said aloud and turned back to Spave. His puppet looked back at him with empty eyes.

-THTH-

'I really haven't thought this through,' Tom told himself as he called for Abraxas, but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. 'No, I did. I've tested the spell and deciphered it's meaning. Nothing should go wrong,' he shook his head and turned around. His feet carried him to one of his couches and he sat down with dignity. His wand ended up in his hand and he twirled it around between his fingers. Like that he waited until his house-elf announced the Malfoy had arrived.

"You called for me, my Lord?" Abraxas almost bowed before him and Tom waved for him to sit down.

"I need you to keep an eye on me while I perform a spell on myself." The greyish eyes widened almost comically.

"May I know what kind of spell, my Lord?" The black haired teen glanced at him with intense eyes and decided it might be better if the blond knew – that way he could be of more help if something went wrong.

"I'm going to dispel an advanced Obliviate." Greyish eyes widened even more if possible.

"An advanced Obliviate? Who...?"

"That's all you need to know!" Tom silenced him with a raised voice and the Malfoy quickly nodded, silently pleading for forgiveness. "Be ready!" Again the minion nodded and the black haired teen pointed his wand to his temple. "_Abdere__Obliviate Tempus!_"

**R&R**


	22. Chapter 22

**A thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Harry was impatiently pacing in front of his bed. Tom was late – the entire week he had come and checked on him within the hour after arriving home. Two hours had already passed and something just felt wrong. Sighing he sat down on the edge of the bed and stared at the door. He could see the scratches he had made trying to open the lock. 'He must have seen those,' he told himself as after three days the lock had been magically locked. His chance of escaping this room had become minimal at that point. Except that small fallback, their relationship had seemed to be improving and the youngster wondered if the future Dark Lord had started to trust him even a little. His ears suddenly picked up an agitated voice and his eyes focused on the door. 'He's coming!' he was certain and his heart jumped when the door got thrown open. Tom stood before him with the rawness of a beast in his eyes.

"My Lord?!" Abraxas showed up behind him in a panic.

"It's nothing. Leave!" The brown eyes seemed to swallow up Harry and the youngster couldn't take his eyes of him. The blond hesitated for a moment before nodding and turning around.

"T-Tom?" Harry carefully asked as the future Dark Lord took a step towards him.

"Harry," the older teen purred while kicking the door close behind him and increased his speed with every step. Once close enough he grabbed the front of Harry's robe and slammed their lips together. The youngster gasped in surprise and Tom's tongue entered his cavern without hesitation. Harry's heart thumped at the look he got when they broke for air.

"Tom?" His breath came out in pants. "Do-do you remember?" Hope blossomed in his chest, but the future Dark Lord just kissed him again and pushed him down on the bed behind him. The youngster gasped when those sinful lips descended to his throat and made a hickey. A hand slipped under his robe and teasingly trailed upward from his thigh to his side. The other found its way into his hair and Harry turned his head to kiss the arm that was being used as support. "Tom!" His voice sounded needy and his hands wrapped around the clothes above him. He wanted to pull the other upwards when suddenly the future Dark Lord's hand moved. The fingers that had been following the contour of his ribs were tightly wrapped around his throat and he stiffened, not daring to move.

"So, you're the one who'll stop me?!" he hissed with a husky voice. His breath caressed Harry's lips with every word that left his and the youngster tried to shake his head in a negative way. "A year has passed since that day I found out the truth. What has happened? Did you kill me?" Tom sounded truly interested and lessened his grip.

"Tom!" Harry panted his name while he could feel tears accumulate behind his eyes. "You know... I can't answer that..." Brown eyes narrowed and the youngster's heart skipped a beat. "Aren't you wondering why I came to this time? How I came to be here?"

"You found out the spell," Tom stated monotone.

"You told me!" Harry's voice bellowed and the future Dark Lord didn't seemed to believe him. "You changed the combination ingredient! You replaced the Occamy eggshells with the powder of the horn of a Romanian Longhorn!" he seemed to be finally getting through to the older teen.

"That mudblood or Ravenclaw could have thought about that!" Tom hissed his defence and the youngster shook his head.

"No, it's too expensive, they didn't even consider it." Brown eyes narrowed again.

"You can say what you want..." His grip tightened again.

"Then check my memory!"

"You could have altered it." Green eyes rolled around in their socked. It was hard trying to act normal and forget that hand that was still lightly choking him.

"I'm certain you of all people can notice when a memory has been altered." That seemed to appease the future Dark Lord and he removed his hand before moving from the bed. Harry's hand immediately shot to his throat to check as he crawled up.

"Don't move!" Tom turned away from him and left him alone with the door wide open.

"I won't run," the youngster mumbled and straightened his robe to keep his hands busy. It seemed forever until the older teen returned with a pensieve and pushed Harry's wand against the youngster's chest. 'Another test,' Harry knew him good enough to know Tom stood ready to protect himself if he had too. He took hold of his wand and quietly appreciated the familiar warm feeling he got in his hand palm. Raising it to his temple, he forced his mind to the memory of Voldemort.

"_Why don't I give you a present for your effort? I'm certain you have been curious about the spell I used to get you to me."_ His heart thumped as he remembered those words and forced the memory out of his head. He dropped it in the pensieve and looked up to watch Tom. The future Dark Lord's eyes were staring straight at him.

"Is that everything you want to show?" It was more an order for more memories than a question.

'What else can I show him?' The youngster wondered before a thought came to mind. 'Maybe my reaction after he left,' he would be embarrassed but nothing showed his honest feelings better. Again he put his wand against his temple and dropped the memory in the pensieve. Then he took a step backwards to give the other space, but Tom grabbed his wrist.

"You're coming with me!" he ordered before entering the first memory.

-THTH-

The first one Harry saw, was Voldemort and his breath seemed too stuck.

_"__Why don't I give you a present for your effort? I'm certain you have been curious about the spell I used to get you to me."_ Finding it too hard to look at him, he turned around and found himself standing before him.

'I look horrible,' he thought and quickly shook his head. 'That's not important, Tom is!' His eyes turned to the older teen and he felt his heart thump. Brown eyes were focused on the older version of himself

_"__I used the Identify Soulbonds solution combined with the Bonded Calling incantation."_ The younger version of Harry shook his head.

_"__No, that can't be. We tried that."_ Now Tom briskly turned to look at the memory Harry.

_"__You've tried to call me?"_ The future Dark Lord held the same expression as his future self and he glanced at the youngster. _"But that you failed isn't a surprise – I changed an ingredient."_

_"__Which one?"_

_"__I replaced the Occamy eggshells with the powder of the horn of a Romanian Longhorn."_ Brown eyes narrowed as the older teen got confronted with the truth.

_"__I see that has motivated you."_ Voldemort chuckled. _"So, now what will it be? A life as pet or another chance to travel through time?"_ Again Tom briskly turned, but this time back to his older self.

_"__Let's end this!"_ The memory faded away and the brown eyes moved to Harry with an undecided expression in them.

"I told you the spell!" he stated and the youngster nodded. Tom took a step towards them and Harry felt hope blossom inside his chest. The black haired teen took hold of the other's wrist, but more gentle than before. Brown eyes stared into green and the youngster was starting to lose himself in them. The sound of metal falling broke his concentration and he blinked surprised before turning around. He found himself staring at the silver bracelet that had just fallen on the ground. The grip on his wrist tightened and he glanced at the other, who looked alarmed.

_"__It worked?"_ Ron uncertainly asked and Hermione bit her lip.

_"__I-I don't know."_

_"__I'm still alive,"_ the memory Harry whispered.

_"__Then it must have worked! You're safe, mate!"_ The Weasley started laughing as Neville appeared in the common room.

_"__How strong was that spell?"_ The dark blond asked and Hermione looked apologizing at the others.

_"__I don't know." _

_"__So, there's a chance he doesn't remember me?"_ The younger Harry's eyes got brimmed with tears and Tom unconsciously pulled the youngster a little closer.

_"__I'm sorry,"_ Hermione apologized as the dark blond comforted the younger Harry with a hand on his shoulder.

_"__Everything that happened between us..."_ Harry stammered and pushed his friends away as they wanted to comfort him. _"I..."_ he looked conflicted and Harry watched how his past self left the room. His feet quickly followed him and he successfully pulled Tom with him. They followed the youngster to the quarter's Tom had used during his stay in the future and saw how his knees gave out. Harry turned away as the first tears started to fall. He didn't want to see himself cry, hearing it was bad enough. The future Dark Lord didn't take his eyes from the crying figure in front of him and his grip on the youngster's wrist lessened. The memory faded out and green eyes focused on the adolescence beside him. Tom felt his eyes on him and slowly turned his brown orbs towards him.

"Those memories weren't altered," he stated and Harry sighed.

'Now is your chance, Harry!' "I mean what I said. I didn't tell you because I was scared I would lose you." The future Dark Lord moved his body facing the youngster while releasing his wrist and crossed his arms before his chest.

"Not that I would kill you?!" Brown eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'Don't lie!' "Of course, but more the thought of having to kill you to protect everyone I love."

"You said you loved me!" Tom sounded childish and Harry felt a small smile pull at his lips.

"I do, more than you know, but choosing between you and the world..." he sighed, closing his eyes for a minute. Focusing back on the other, the youngster got a sad smile. "I'm a Gryffindor, I'll sacrifice my own heart." Sadness spread in his chest and he had the sudden urge to hug the other.

"Is that what you did?!" Green eyes glanced up in emotionless brown.

"Not really, I'm also a Slytherin," Harry tried to smile again, but it came out forced. "I-I can't give up on you," he twisted his face away from the other. "Why else would I be here? Doesn't that say enough?" A hand forcefully pulled his chin back facing the other and forced him to look into those brown orbs, he could drown in.

"I could be winning," Tom stated, "and then this is your last resort!" he continued while pulling the youngster's face forward and leaning towards him himself. Harry could feel the other's breath caress his lips and suppressed the urge to capture that tempting mouth.

"Or you could be death," he contradicted, "and I'm here to change that." Brown eyes narrowed and the hand under his chin disappeared.

"I can't trust you!" Tom stated while stepping backwards. To Harry's surprise, he sat down on the bed and stared up at him. Slowly the youngster took a step towards the bed under those watchful brown eyes.

"I wish... we could go back," he said sadly.

"We can't!" The future Dark Lord declared without consideration. "It would be easier if you showed me more!" Green eyes glanced away in conflict.

'I can't show him how he died..., but maybe I can show him... his corpse,' he bit his lip in conflict before deciding to risk it. Brown eyes widened when he raised his wand again and pulled out the short memory. "This is how it ends," he almost whispered after dropping it in the pensieve.

-THTH-

Tom's eyes were glued to the body in front of him. _"T-Tom?"_ he heard the memory whisper and turned his head a quarter to see the horrified expression on the memory of Harry. The real one stood not that far from him with his eyes aimed at his feet.

'So, I died,' he thought as he took in the two wands the past boy was holding. 'Then has he been telling the truth?' His eyes moved back to the youngster, who was still staring at the ground. He could already imagine what had happened next – Harry would have gone in search of the spell. The memory started to fade and Tom face the other again.

"You came to kill me, to save everyone who I'm going to kill," he was going to go over every option and if the boy could contradict every one of them, he would believe him – or at least give him the benefit of the doubt. Green eyes gave him a disbelieving look.

"Wouldn't I have done that the first chance I got? And I would definitely not have given you my wand."

'He's got a point.'

"You might have wanted to gain my trust first," the future Dark Lord continued.

"Why the hell would I do that? To uncover the past – my feelings for you – before killing you? That would only make it harder on me!"

'Again point taken.' "You say you love me?" The boy eagerly nodded.

"But the first time I called you, it wasn't love that brought you to me. Why would it be love this time?" Harry sighed and glanced away for a moment. When their eyes met again, he answered.

"Because the first time I was the closest bond you had... I was one of your horcruxes." Brown eyes widened to their maximum.

'He's a horcrux?! Wait, was?' "You were?!" The youngster nodded.

"Because of circumstances it got removed," Harry answered evasive.

'Removed? Dumbledore must have killed it.'

"So, the bond that connected us the first time, doesn't excised anymore. Instead we made a new bond, one of love and that's the bond that brought me here." Brown eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'There must be another bond.' "If you killed me, that would also be a bond."

"Why would a bonding spell bring me to somebody I killed, if I killed you that is and who says that you are the only one I killed. I've been in the middle of a war, who knows how many I killed?" Tom could feel himself doubt.

'Still...' "The prophecy makes our bond special." Harry shook his head.

"No, the moment I stopped being your horcrux, I lost the advantages the prophecy gave me. Of course the prophecy would still be there, but it has been fulfilled and..."

"The link would be gone," Tom continued and the boy nodded. 'Another option...' The future Dark Lord forced himself to think of the next hindrance.

"Tom, why won't you just believe me?" Harry asked with a sad voice. "You really think I would have let you fuck me if I didn't love you?!"

'Again so direct!' Brown eyes widened a little in shock. 'But again he has a point.' "Maybe in the future that isn't so much of a big deal," he tried and green eyes rolled around in their socket.

"You do remember that I wasn't that cooperating at first." Tom couldn't suppress the warmness in his chest any longer and gave a nod.

'He's right, again.'

"Then do you finally see?!" The boy sounded so hopeful.

'I can't think of anything else... Does he really love me?' he was doubting more and more. His eyes turned away from the youngster and he took a step backwards. He continued moving backwards until the back of his leg met with the bed. Harry let out another sigh at his quietness and followed him in a swift movement. Hands appeared on both sides of Tom's face and they raised his head at contact. Soft lips pressed against his and the weight of the boy's body pushed him on the bed. Harry pulled away to breath and crawled on his lap before capturing his lips again. Tom tried to resist but in the end gave in. He opened his mouth and the boy immediately took control over his tongue. He lost his senses as his hands slid over the youngster's body and started to pull the robe upwards. Once he felt the edge, his fingers slipped underneath it and came in contact with the other's skin. Harry released a moan into his mouth that went straight to his loins. The boy grinded their cocks together and he ripped his lips from the other's, facing away, to catch his breath. 'What-what is he doing to me?!' A voice yelled in his head and hands turned his head again facing the youngster.

"To-om!" Harry panted still moving his body against the older teens. That sinful mouth descended to Tom's again and the voice started to scream. With all willpower he had, he pushed the boy from his lap and without a word escaped the room.

-THTH-

"Tom?!" Harry called after the future Dark Lord from where he was laying on the ground and watched the door close behind him. With a sigh, he let the back of his head make contact with the floor. "I went overboard, didn't I?" he sighed again and stared at the ceiling. 'But he reacted,' he raised his upper body. 'That's a good sign. He did tried to kill me, after attacking me, sexually that is... Tom will be Tom,' Harry sighed the last and a small smile appeared on his face. 'All in all, that wasn't that bad. Of course he must be utterly confused, but that means I'm still getting to him.' The youngster nodded to himself and glanced backwards to the door, where Tom had disappeared behind. 'I just need to win his trust back.' His teeth pressed in his lower lip. 'That won't be easy, but there's no other option. If he doesn't trust me, he'll kill me!' His eyes turned back to stare at the bed in front of him and he let out a big sigh. 'If I could still get to Voldemort... even a little, then I should definitely be able to get to Tom!' he nodded to himself. "He'll learn to trust me again and we'll be inseparable!" he told himself.

-THTH-

"Get up!" Harry blinked the sleep from his eyes and stared surprised at Tom, standing at the end of his bed. Slowly the meaning of those two words got to him and he crawled from between the sheets. "I've prepared clothes for you in the bathroom," the future Dark Lord said while moving out of the room without looking back. The youngster quickly followed him and got lead to said bathroom. "Prepare yourself and meet me in the kitchen!" With that last order the older teen turned around and walked away. Harry watched him disappear around a corner before entering the bathroom. He quickly took a shower, brushed his teeth – a new toothbrush was laid out on the clean clothes – and put on the clothes – muggle clothes to his surprise. Checking his reflection, he decided he hadn't look this well in days.

'I'm clean and wearing normal clothes.' Taking his eyes from the mirror he stepped to the door and enter the hallway. He started walking in the direction Tom had disappeared to and started opening a couple of doors. 'Where is the kitchen?!' he wondered as the next door revealed the living room. Suddenly a hand wrapped itself around his wrist and he looked surprised over his shoulder into brown eyes. An eyebrow rose waiting for an explanation, why the youngster was checking every door. "Tom,... where is the kitchen?" Harry asked with an innocent expression and he noted the future Dark Lord's lips moved into a small smile. Without a word he pulled him into a room a couple of doors further. Green eyes took in the small table that appeared before him as Tom pushed Harry onto a chair. The older teen took the chair opposite of him and their breakfast appeared on the table. The youngster's eyes moved from the food on the table to the future Dark Lord and stopped on the kitchen cabinets. He found Dopper standing before them, preparing some more food. His eyes slid back to Tom, who was quietly eating while reading a newspaper. 'This seems so normal,' Harry thought and felt a little excited. 'I wonder what he's planning.' They ate in silence until Tom finished and laid the paper down.

"You'll be accompany me today," he said while getting up and walked out without giving the youngster a glance. Not one to look a given horse in the mouth, Harry quickly followed him and caught the robe he got thrown too. Green eyes looked surprised at the older teen and watched Dopper lay out two pair of shoes. Only when Tom was completely dressed and stood ready before a small fireplace in the hall, did he turn to the youngster. He gave him an impatient look, making Harry fasten his shoes a little faster and clumsy put the robe over his head. When he was finally dressed, he looked down to check the result and gave himself a satisfied smile. He had been fast and looked presentable. When his eyes met Tom's again, they gave him an amused look back. Harry had the decency to blush, which seemed to amuse the future Dark Lord even more. Shaking off his amusement the older teen pointed his wand to the youngster and said all to well-known spells.

'I'm Marvolo again!' Harry realized as he touched his now brown hair.

"Mansion Purus!" Tom articulated clearly and pointed to the fireplace. The youngster nodded and was the first one to travel to the mansion. Curious, Harry stared around the hallway he had arrived in and glanced over his shoulder when a hand pressed in his back.

"Good morning, Mr Riddle!" A skinny man greeted them.

"Mr Dumplin," Tom said back while the man took in the youngster. "I'd like to introduce you to Marvolo Remus."

"Good morning," Harry smiled politely and the man shook his hand as greeting.

"I see you are on your way out. Don't let us keep you," the future Dark Lord made clear his present wasn't needed anymore.

"Yes, if you would excuse me." Harry watched the man leave before Tom's pushy hand forced him to enter deeper in the house.

"Who was that?" he asked as green met brown eyes.

"A guinea pig." To his surprise, the older teen actually replied.

"What?" The youngster questioned but one last look was all he got. The future Dark Lord led him to the mean office and Harry felt a chill run over his spine as empty eyes of the occupier watched him. "Spave..." he mumbled and briskly turned to the other teen. "Why...?"

"He tried to kill you," Tom answered before the question got voiced, while staring at the politician.

"What?"

"Professor Marley was working for him." Green eyes widened and moved to Spave.

"Why..." the youngster shook his head – he already knew the answer, "because of that fight," he mumbled and a hand raised his chin, turning his head in the process.

"Yes, he noted it then." Harry blinked in surprise. "The power you had over me." And green eyes widened again.

"Power?" he stared deeply in the brown eyes before him – trying to find the answer, but the future Dark Lord only smirked while releasing his hold on the other's chin.

"Haven't you wondered why I called you in the first place?" Tom asked while stepping away from the youngster – Harry didn't even noticed he followed him step after step.

"You wanted to find love?" he guessed and again the older teen smirked.

"Partly true. Someone told me nobody would ever love me. I wanted to prove her wrong," he shrugged and the youngster realized he shouldn't be surprised.

"So, the power I have over you is love?!" he asked while his heart accelerated – this was almost like a love confession – and the future Dark Lord laugh aloud.

"Isn't it ironic?" he asked between hiccups and Harry blinked confused. "I asked for someone who would love me and I became so obsessed with you instead," the laughing ended with a sneer of disgust.

"I do love you!" Harry had to say it and Tom shook his head.

"And now that I remember everything, I won't make the same mistake again," he stated and the youngster's heart leaped.

"What do you mean?" The future Dark Lord smirked at him before turning back to Spave.

"Let's get to work!" he ordered and the politician nodded eagerly.

'He won't answer,' Harry realized. 'But what does he mean? Doesn't he want to be with me anymore?'

"With what grade did you graduate?" Tom suddenly ask to his surprise.

"Euh, I didn't." Brown eyes gave him a confused look. "I...had to go in hiding," the youngster mumbled, avoiding those piercing eyes. When he did faced the other again, the future Dark Lord gave him a hesitating look.

"What?" Tom took a minute before the answer came to him and he hesitated. "I've been trying to kill you since you were born. How can you say you love me?" he shared some of his doubt, which Harry saw as a good sign.

"Because Voldemort didn't remember us and when he did..." the brown haired teen pulled a thoughtful look, "well, he wanted to keep me as a pet and drown me in pleasure," he nodded to himself and noted Tom's lips turned into a smirk.

"That doesn't sound like a bad plan."

"Tom!" Harry teasingly squeaked before pouting. The future Dark Lord seemed to like his reaction as he got a teasing glint in his eyes while he sat down on an empty seat.

"I'll make arrangements for you to attend Hogwarts again," Tom changed the subject again as he leaned backwards, never taking his eyes from the youngster. Harry felt like those eyes were undressed him as he stood there. "It's time Marvolo returned," the older teen smirked before turning to Spave to give him the next set of orders.

**R&R**


	23. Chapter 23

**A thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

The entire day passed with Harry watching Tom – as said black haired teen didn't let him leave the room and it surprised the youngster how much the older teen seemed to fit perfectly in the grown-up world. 'To think that a year ago I was wondering how I would survive not seeing him every day,' he remembered as he sat down on the couch in Tom's living room and sighed. 'He'll always be a leader. How good it would be if he took over Spave's group and not become Voldemort,' he sighed again and Tom's eyes glanced at him from the doorway. Knowing he was probably looking like a schoolboy in love, he quickly looked away but couldn't keep the blush from his cheeks. That situation repeated itself a couple of times until the future Dark Lord suddenly stepped closer to him.

Brusquely a hand pulled his chin up and lips were suddenly pressing against his. Harry greedy opened his mouth and Tom's tongue plunged inside. The youngster moaned as his heartbeat accelerated and fisted the other's robe, pulling him closer. How he had missed this. The older teen pressed against his body, pushing him down on his back. Harry felt hands roaming over his clothes and his breath hitched when they touched his bare skin. Those sinful lips descended to his neck and he felt Tom mark him as his. It felt so good, he was almost scared this wasn't real. When his clothes started to disappear, he felt so turned on, he was silently praying that the older teen wouldn't stop all of a sudden. The future Dark Lord's lips travelled downwards over his chest and encircled the head of his penis at the same time as the first finger enter him from behind. A moan of pain and pleasure left his lips and he bucked up to the pleasure, trying to escape the pain. With a pop Tom's lips released him and Harry saw him smirk down at the throbbing length. The finger continued forcing his way in and out and the youngster let out a whine. Lustful brown eyes slid to his face and Harry's arm wiggled before his eyes in the air, trying to get a hold of the other. When the fabric of Tom's shirt got clenched between his fingers he pulled himself up and stared in those brown eyes that promised him undying pleasure.

He captured Tom's lips in a quick kiss before starting to undress the other. With both of them naked, Harry felt even more turned on as he took in the body before him. A sudden need took a hold of him and he switched their positions. Tom had the time to pull a surprised expression before the youngster had captured his lips again and grinded their hard penises together. Harry could feel Tom starting to prepare his anus again and let him grab his wand. The older teen nipped at his earlobe as he aimed his wand as the youngster's bottom.

"You're really tight..." His breath ghosted over Harry's ear, giving him Goose bumps. He felt his body relax and open up with the other's spells and pushed to future Dark Lord back down on his back. Tom dropped his wand over the edge of the couch and Harry raised himself. He took the other's cock and positioned it at his hole. Slowly he descended on it, making it penetrate him and gasp in pain. He really wasn't used to this anymore – it had been a year after all. The future Dark Lord didn't make the slightest movement or noise. As he made himself relax his eyes met Tom's.

"We should have used lube..." he tried to ease the tense atmosphere that was starting the form. Brown eyes closed for a moment before they opened again and the older teen thrust upwards without remorse. Harry led out a short scream that ended in a moan. Tom still knew the right way to thrust, to make him see stars. It didn't take long before he was moving up and down, overwhelmed with the pleasure the other was giving him. He tried to keep his green eyes locked with the future Dark Lord's but lost the connection when his orgasm hit him hard. Panting he found those eyes again and Tom came. He felt the other's seeds coat his insides and bend down, capturing those tempting lips again. They shared a satisfied kiss and Harry laid his tired body on top of the other. Tom's hands found themselves on his waist and trailed circles in his sweat. Slowly they moved to his butt and raised his body enough for him to slip out. Then his entire body moved upwards and he pushed Harry sideways, on his buttocks. The youngster let out a hiss of pain and watched how the other stood up. Without a word Tom left the room and the only thing Harry could do, was blink in surprise after him.

'Did he really just leave?' he wondered while his green eyes widened. 'He has never just left!' he was panicking a little. His body moved of its own accord and got up from the couch, only to fall back down. He really wasn't used to sex anymore. 'I need to shower,' he told himself as he laid there. He wasn't going to admit that he felt lonely.

-THTH-

Tom was smirking as the water fell down on his head. "Oh Merlin..." he mumbled while he closed his eyes and raised his head to feel the drops on his face. How had he survived without that body for a whole year? He shook his head and dropped it forward to feel the ray of water on the back on his neck. 'His reaction couldn't be faked,' he told himself. 'He loves me after all.' A small smile broke through and he quickly bit his lip to hide it. 'I won't let him leave me again. He's mine!' The future Dark Lord told himself as he stared at the tiles of his shower. 'And I won't change in a bald snake-guy. I'll use the knowledge I have from the future,' he nodded to himself. 'Seven horcruxes are too many. I have two already,' he turned around and grabbed his soap. Soaping himself up, he glanced backwards, wondering why Harry hadn't joined him yet. 'Probably soar,' he chuckled. What had been the final trigger for him to believe his boy still loved him, was the tightness of his ass and the eagerness he had shown to his touches. It proofed he hadn't been with anyone since they parted. 'He better not have...' Tom threatened as he balled his fisted. 'No, he hasn't...' he was certain. After rinsing himself, he stepped in front of the mirror and dried himself off. His eyes caught sight of his reflection and he took in the flush on his cheeks. 'No, no bald snake-guy,' he shook the thought from his mind and ruffled his hair a last time before wrapping the towel around his waist. As he exited the bathroom he found Harry leaning against the wall two meters away from him. He smirked and stepped towards him.

"Clean yourself and get to my bedroom!" Tom ordered as green eyes focused on him. Without waiting for an answer he continued walking and stopped at his study. He took the files he had been working on and his eyes fell on the invitation for Spave's party. Picking it up, he stared at it and remembered the last time Harry had accompanied him to such an event. 'That one had actually turned out for the best. I wonder what would happen this time?' Chuckling he laid it on top of the files and made his way to his bedroom. Once there he laid them down on his bed and dressed himself in his PJs. Fifteen minutes later Harry waggled inside the room. Intentionally, Tom didn't react to his presence and waited what he would do. Like he hoped, his boy crawled on the bed until he was laying on his tummy beside him.

"Tom?" he asked and the future Dark Lord let out a sound. "Could you heal me?" Brown eyes blinked in surprise and finally turned to look at the other.

"Do that yourself," he told him and took in the pouting lips that got directed to him.

"But I dropped my wand somewhere in your living room." Tom had to stop himself from correcting 'your' to 'our' living room.

"Dopper!" he called and the house-elf popped in. "Get Harry's wand!" The elf nodded and disappeared to reappear only a minute later with the wand in his hands like it was a treasure.

"Thank you," the youngster said as he accepted the wand that was being handed to him and Dopper left with a surprised expression on his face. Turning back to his work, Tom heard his boy say a couple of spells and felt the bed dip as he moved around, testing if his spells had worked. "I'm not getting any clothes, am I?" he suddenly asked and again Tom couldn't keep his eyes from the other any longer. He took in the naked state of the other and shook his head negative. "Then I'm crawling under the sheets," the boy decided and put action to his words. The future Dark Lord could only watch him and appreciated the naked skin he got to see during the movements. Finally under the covers Harry looked naughty at him and he forced his eyes back on the file before him. "What are you doing?" The boy asked.

"Working," he answered and felt the other move closer to him. 'I can't work like this!' his mind told him and he dropped Spave's invitation before Harry's face. The boy opened it and Tom could sense his surprise.

"I-I can come? After what happened last time?" The older teen only gave a nod as answer. Half an hour later Tom decided it was time for bed and when he glanced beside him, he noted his boy was already fast asleep. Laying his work beside his bed, he crawled under the sheets and pulled Harry in his arms. The boy didn't wake up, only snuggled closer. Staring at the youngster, a small smile appeared on Tom's lips. 'Nobody will take him from me!'

-THTH-

Harry woke up to an empty bed. Frowning he wondered were Tom was and crawled out on his feet. "First things first. I need clothes," he mumbled while eyeing the other's closet. He chose a shirt that hid his bottom and decided to get clothes from his own room. 'But this will be my room from now on! I'll make certain of that!' he smiled, remembering the sex they had last night. Walking to his room, he picked up his clothes and made his way to the bathroom to stop when he heard Tom having a loud discussion with someone. Curious he stepped towards the voices and opened the door to the living room.

"I'm sorry, Mr Riddle, but I can't do that. If you would excuse me." Harry could just see Dumbledore disappear in the flames of the fireplace.

'He's still alive!' His mind yelled for a moment before he took in Tom's angry face. "Tom?" he called and the future Dark Lord gave him a hateful look that quickly changed as he took in his outfit. "What did Dumbledore want?" The youngster asked as he stepped closer to him.

"Nothing, important," Tom hissed and grabbed Harry around the waist. He pulled him flush against him and inhaled the scent of his hair.

"Tom?" The youngster asked again while leaning backwards to be able to look into those brown eyes. He wanted to raise his hand and line the other's face, but the clothes in his hands stopped him.

"Everyone remembers Marvolo, I've removed the spell." Green eyes widened in surprise.

"You did? So, everyone remembers me again." The older teen nodded.

"Everyone remembers Marvolo."

'This is a really good sign!' Harry told himself as a smile broke through.

"Then..." and the smile fell, "what are we going to tell them?" Tom looked questioning at him. "Why have I been gone for a year?"

"Less than a year to be correct, the school year has only started three months ago. To answer your question, you have been in hiding because professor Marley tried to kill you." The youngster frowned at him.

"That happened almost a year ago, why should I return now?"

"We'll make the connection to Grindelwald," Tom shrugged and Harry gave him a look. "Dumbledore did request you to take a test to see if you have the knowledge to participate in the seventh year," the future Dark Lord successfully ignored the look.

"I guess that's understandable. I'll admit I expected to be put back in the sixth year." Now Tom gave him an annoyed look. 'He wants me to graduate fast,' the youngster realized and wanted to kiss him, but the older teen quickly released him. A little surprised Harry watched him sit down on the couch.

"Go clean yourself!" The future Dark Lord ordered without looking at the other.

"I do need clothes." Tom waved him away and he left knowing there would be clothing waiting on him.

-THTH-

"Are you serious?" Harry had to ask while he picked up the first book of the pile that Tom had dropped before him.

"You'll learn them all!" Tom ordered before turning back around and leaving the room.

'He's just going to leave me?' The youngster shook his head and flipped the book open. He started reading until his lost his concentration and his mind wandered. 'Has Tom really accepted me back?' he wondered. 'Aren't things going too fast? Knowing Tom, I wouldn't expect him to suddenly trust me because we slept together. Actually I didn't expected him to give in so soon after gaining his memories,' he bit his lip in doubt. 'The Tom I know, would be planning something.' His eyes darted over the covers of the books before him, not really seeing them. 'What if this is a setup to get rid of me? No, he wouldn't return Marvolo to get rid of him again, but then again I haven't met anyone who knew me then. Maybe he didn't dispel the spell.' Fiercely Harry shook his head.

"No, he has already contacted Dumbledore. He couldn't know I would enter the room at that point," he told himself. 'He isn't going to get rid of me and he doesn't want me gone for more than a year. It could be he still has to wrap up some lose strings and the sooner I'm at Hogwarts the sooner he can do that,' he didn't notice he was starting to fumble with the corner of a page of the book before him. "I need to find a way to spend more time with Tom than only the holidays," he told himself and nodded. "I'll need Dumbledore's help... Dippet's still Headmaster isn't he? Maybe I could get Abraxas to use his influence over him, but he would tell Tom and if he is planning something I can't know about – he won't appreciate it," he sighed while hiding his head in his hands. "I only thing I'm certain about is that I need help."

-THTH-

Harry was heavily panting as Tom pulled out of him and laid down beside him. Green eyes turned to the older teen, who lazily draped his arm around the youngster's waist. Harry gave him a tired smile and sneaked closer before closing his eyes. The future Dark Lord stared at him and caressed the black locks on the other's sweaty forehead. 'It won't be long before he's so deep, he can't live without me – if he isn't already,' the black haired teen smirked. 'I only need to adjust my plans a little.' Slowly he closed his eyes and fell asleep while concentration on the youngster's breathing.

-THTH-

Impatiently Harry was staring outside the window of Spave's office. 'When is that owl coming?' he wondered. It had been three days already since he had done the test Dumbledore had prepared for him and he was certain he had passed it. He glanced backwards at Tom and Spave, but both of them ignored them – one intentionally and one dead to the world. The last three weeks had been more lonesome than he had hoped. It seemed to only time the future Dark Lord acknowledge him, was when they were having sex. Harry didn't know if he could still call it making love. 'I could understand if he kept his distance during the time I had to study, but these past three days nothing changed.' His eyes turned back to the sky outside. 'Is he only interested in my body?' Quickly he shook his head. 'No, in the position he is in, he has enough of admirers who would love to spend the night with him. No, I still mean something to him,' he sighed and wondered how such a distance could have come between them while they were so close.

'It will only worsen when I return to Hogwarts,' he bit his lips, hard. 'Stop it, Harry! If you think he's losing interest, do something!' he ordered himself and glanced back over his shoulder. 'I need to be useful.' His green eyes traced the arm muscles that flexed as Tom grabbed a book from the upper shelf. 'Or maybe if I showed him that I can live without him,' he bit his lip before walking to Spave's desk. He waved his hand before the politician's face, without reaction. "This is creepy," he said and Tom shot him a look. "Could you call somebody? I want to go out," he asked and the future Dark Lord's look took a turn for the worst.

"Please Tom, I'm bored," he saw hesitation in those brown eyes before the older teen took out a quill and a paper out of a drawer of Spave's desk.

"Write to that Parkinson boy." Harry frowned at the equipment he was being handed.

"What could I write about? I haven't seen him for months."

"You're not going out!" Tom made clear and he emphasized with a warning glare.

"Fine, then I'm going to explore inside," the youngster fumed and twirled around not waiting for an answer. The future Dark Lord didn't react so he guessed he got permission – even if he didn't need it. 'Actually, I should be able to find a way out, shouldn't I?' The youngster wondered as he walked through the corridor. 'But what will I do when I get out?' His eyes scanned the window he passed and could feel the magic on it. Frowning he continued and tried a couple of doors. 'Maybe I can go see Dumbledore. If I tell him the truth, he could help me – advise me,' Harry planned while wiggling at the handle of a door that was locked. Curious he aimed his wand at it and successfully unlocked it. Sneaking a peek inside the room, he noticed it was empty and his eyes immediately fell on the fireplace. Stepping inside the room, he closed the door behind him again and made his way to the fire. He checked the mantel and found some Floo powder. 'Perfect.' A mischievous smile broke through on his face as he grabbed some of it. 'Where should I go to? I can't go directly to Hogwarts – there's no way to know which fireplace is open to travel – maybe I can go to – what was it called? Cluster's Booth!' he nodded to himself and pronounced it loud and clear. He arrived in the familiar setting and stepped between the tables, making his way outside. He nodded to the patron, who only glanced at him and pressed against the door to open it.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around his wrist and turned him around. 'He found me already!' Harry screamed in disbelieve, but got surprised by whose face he met.

"Marvolo, it's really you!" Harold yelped with wide eyes.

"Harold?" Harry asked astonished.

"W-What happened to you? You just disappeared! Did Riddle do something to you? He did, didn't he? He also disappeared for a while..." By now the youngster was shaking his head fiercely.

"No, no, that's not what happened," Harry noted they were getting an audience and lessened the volume of his voice. "Could we talk somewhere else?" Harold's eyes widened again and flashed around them. He nodded, finally getting the situation and pushed the door open.

"Come," he said pulling the youngster with him to a hallway. Harry was already glad it wasn't the ally that led to the court where professor Marley had tried to kill him. "This is the most private we will get," Harold said as he turned around facing Harry with an impatient look.

"I guess," the youngster agreed before sighing. "Tom... put me in hiding."

"Why?" Harry wondered just how much he could tell his grandfather.

"I'm certain you remember that professor Marley tried to kill me." The other nodded.

"Well, Tom found out she was working for Grindelwald." Now Harold pulled an astonished face.

"How did he...?" Harry waved his hands to stop him from continuing.

"I don't know. Before I returned I hadn't seen Tom for months and he still isn't that talkative." His grandfather nodded in understanding.

"So, now Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald, you're back?" The youngster nodded. "You're also returning to Hogwarts?" Harold continued and again his grandson nodded.

"Yes, actually Dumbledore made me take a test to see if I could take the seventh year's classes."

"And did you pass?"

"I haven't gotten the results back," Harry confessed. "Actually I was hoping I could meet Dumbledore."

"Why didn't you make an appointment?"

"Tom doesn't know I'm here and I would like to keep it that way." Brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Well actually I'm on my way to see Dumbledore. You're welcome to join me?"

"I would be glad too," Harry accepted eagerly and thanked whoever made Harold see him. This was going better than he expected.

-THTH-

Dumbledore couldn't hide his surprise when he saw Harry without Tom – the last was probably the most surprising. "I was just about to send you your results, my boy," the future Headmaster said while raising the small scroll he was holding.

"And?" Harold asked curious and blue eyes glanced between the two boys.

"Congratulations are in order. I'll be expecting you're arrival on Sunday evening."

"Thank you, professor," Harry said honestly while eyeing the paper. "Could you still send that?" Blue eyes got a twinkle in them.

"Riddle doesn't know he's here." Harold clarified.

"Of course, my boy, but if you aren't here for your results..." Dumbledore intentionally didn't end his sentence.

"I'd like to talk to you in private," Harry said and sent his grandfather an apologizing look. The future Headmaster also looked at Harold, who nodded it was all right and left, saying he would be rediscovering Hogwarts. With him gone, Dumbledore turned his full attention to Harry. "Professor, I'm going to tell you something you probably won't believe," the youngster started and blue eyes widened. "I'm not who you think I am." The professor blinked. "I'm from the future." Again Dumbledore just blinked. "Tom called me to this time and because of the prophecy I was the closest..." Harry started to ramble.

"Calm down, my boy. Start from the beginning." The youngster took a deep breath.

"Tom called for his bonded one and as I was his archenemy, I was the closest thing he had to a bond and got brought here." Dumbledore looked lost.

"You spoke of a prophecy?"

"Ah, yes, before I was born there was a prophecy made that I would defeat the Dark Lord – Tom will become this Dark Lord you see." Blue eyes got a serious glint as the future Headmaster was starting to catch on.

"You've come to stop him?"

"Yes and no," Harry answered honestly, "you see I already defeated him in my time."

"Then why have you come back to this time? Did Tom call you back again?"

"No, his memories of me had been erased – I came because I love him." Dumbledore got a sympathising look in his eyes and the youngster guessed he was thinking of Grindelwald. "I need your help to prevent him from becoming evil," Harry confessed and the professor's eyes widened.

"You really think you can stop him?"

"Yes, he knows that if he continues on this path, he'll die." Dumbledore got a thoughtful look.

"He has information on the future?" The youngster nodded.

"You do realize that I need proof that you're telling the truth." Harry nodded again. He had already thought about that.

"I'll show you what I showed Tom."

-THTH-

When they came out of the pensieve, Dumbledore looked surprised at Harry. "You've been telling the truth," he stated and the youngster smiled relieved. He was glad the professor believed him. "So, I'll become Headmaster," the professor said with a little surprise in his voice. Harry smiled at his reaction. He had showed one of the conversation they had had in the Headmaster office. Having Dumbledore see the older version of himself had been a good idea. "I'll help you, but if you fail then I'll have to erase Tom's memory of you," the future Headmaster make his conditions clear, which Harry accepted. Dumbledore leaned backwards in his chair with an unreadable expression. "Has Tom told you he wants you to go home every weekend?" Blue charmed eyes widened in surprise.

"That's what you refused?" The future Headmaster's eyebrow rose at that answer.

"It seems he doesn't trust you completely yet." Harry glanced away.

"Actually I was really surprised he was accepting me already. I find it normal that he won't tell me everything, yet," he added and saw the other nod when his eyes moved back to their previous position.

"If you can, try to get him to Hogsmeade during the weekends."

"So, you can keep an eye on him?" Harry said with a half smile and Dumbledore gave him one back.

"Maybe not personal..." A comfortable silence settled between them as they kept smiling at each other.

"Well, I better get back before Tom starts looking for me." The professor nodded in understanding and both of them stood up.

"May I ask one last thing?" Dumbledore ask as they walked to the door.

"Of course."

"Marvolo Remus isn't your real name, is it?" Harry had to smile at that question.

"No, it isn't," he eyed the older man, but the future Headmaster didn't ask further. 'How would he react to my real name?' The youngster wondered. 'Would he trust me more if he knew?' The temptation was too big for him. "My name is Harry Potter," he watched how the blue eyes widened almost comically.

"You're related to..."

"Grandson actually," Harry said with a smile before leaving. He saw Harold walking towards them.

"Are you done?" The youngster nodded as his grandfather stopped beside him. Turning back to Dumbledore he found him looking from one Potter to the other.

"I'll be going then."

**R&R**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Entering Spave's office again, Harry smiled at Tom, who glanced at him. The future Dark Lord's attention quickly went back to his work and the youngster realized his absence of the house hadn't been noticed – this was going to be just like before he left. He settled himself back before the window and noted an owl flying his way. "There's an owl coming," he stated and a moment later Tom stood beside him. The older teen let the owl in and accepted the little scroll Harry recognized the seal all too well. Patiently, he waited until the other would say he had passed the test and could attend Hogwarts.

"You passed," Tom stated and handed him the paper. Honestly curious as to what was in the letter, he read it.

"I have to be at Hogwarts this Sunday in the evening," he read and looked back at the other. "I'll need equipment and not to forget clothes of my own." Tom nodded to him.

"I'll take tomorrow afternoon off," he said while turning to Spave, who only smiled.

"Okay, then..."

"Why don't you go through the mail of the party? Write down who will be attending," Tom pointed to a pile of letters and scrolls that had clearly been set up for Harry. The youngster just nodded and sat down at the side of Tom's desk. Brown eyes glanced at him with approval and with a sigh he opened the first letter.

-THTH-

"We won't be seeing each other a lot," Harry said as he was laying naked on his stomach on the bed. Tom gave him an unreadable expression as he stepped out of his trousers. "When I'll attend Hogwarts again," the youngster clarified and the older teen removed the last of his clothes. Completely naked Tom stepped towards the bed and joined him on it. Immediately his hands crawled around Harry's waist and he kissed the youngster's shoulder blade. Already knowing where this was leading too, the youngster turned around in the hands holding him and wrapped his arms around the other's neck before pulling his head down in a deep kiss.

"I admit I'll miss you in my bed," Tom chuckled when they broke for air.

"Only in your bed?" Harry asked with played disbelieve and the future Dark Lord descended to capture his lips again.

"No, it's our bed." Now the youngster couldn't help but laugh aloud. It felt good to hear that, he needed that sort of small reassurances.

"But still, I'll miss you," Harry continued. Tom hummed between kissing his throat. "Maybe you could come visit me?" The youngster suggested and the lips stopped.

"You want me to come to Hogwarts?"

"Not Hogwarts, I was more thinking in the line of Hogsmeade." The youngster pulled the other's face towards him and sweetly kissed the older teen's lips. "We could stay there in the weekends," he suggested and saw the future Dark Lord hesitate. "Not seeing you for months again..., I can't do it." His voice got a little whine and Tom succumbed.

"Fine," a kiss, "I'll rent a room in the Cluster's Booth every weekend." Harry smiled as brightly as he could and initiated the next kiss. It didn't take long before he was moaning in pleasure as Tom was thrusting in and out of him. He knew the older teen had the power to drive him insane with need and screamed when his orgasm hit him. As he was trying to catch his breath, he felt Tom's body shudder and release inside him. Tired the older teen pulled out of him and laid down beside him. Brown eyes moved to the youngster and Harry happily smiled back. The future Dark Lord kept an unreadable expression on his face and the youngster entwined their arms and their legs, trying to get a reaction out of him. Tom didn't entertain him with any and a little disappointed Harry snuggled even closer. Feeling the other's breath ghost over his forehead, he closed his eyes and let sleep take over his senses.

-THTH-

"You're kidding," Harry stated monotone and Tom blinked at him as answer. "I'm not wearing that! It shows almost everything and is way too small!" Brown eyes slid to the clothing article in the future Dark Lord's hand.

"Perfect for in bed," Tom said his opinion and the other glared him.

"Then you wear it!" With that said, Harry turned around and searched for normal underwear. 'Why are normal boxers so hard to find?' he wondered. 'They do exist in this time, don't they?' After a long search he found something that look presentable, even if Tom kept showing up with the weirdest constructions. "Now I still need a sweater," Harry said as they exited the store and the older teen pointed to a medium-sized shop on the other side of the road. They entered it and immediately a man walked to them.

"Mr Riddle, how glad I am to see you!" The shop owner greeted them and Tom gave him a charming smile.

"Mr Krale, I'd like to introduce you to Mr Remus," the man turned to Harry and shook his hand before the youngster had time to raise it himself. Blue charmed eyes took in the grey-turning hair and the elegant suit Krale was wearing. The last thing that caught his attention was the small brooch that held the symbol of Spave's group.

'One of Spave's followers.'

"He needs a couple of new sweaters," Tom told the shopkeeper and the man took a last look at the youngster before disappearing to the back of his shop. He came back with his arms full sweaters and displayed them on his counter. The older teen pointed to a couple and then turned to look at Harry. The youngster pulled of his cloak and the borrowed sweater. Picking a dark green pullover from the counter, he put it on and turned to Tom.

"What do you think?" The future Dark Lord slowly took in his appearance before turning his eyes on a dark blue sweater with black-greyish markings. Harry switched pullovers and repeated that six time before the older teen pointed to two.

"Good choices!" Krale announced and started folding the two sweaters. Harry just glanced at Tom's choices and approved.

'Those two looked good on me,' he decided as he turned back to the mirror and took in the black pullover he had put on as last – without Tom pointing at it. The pullover was cut in such a way that his good points were accented. He looked like a well-built adult. 'I want this!' he decided and turned to the others. "I also want this one!" Tom blinked at him before those brown eyes descended to his chest. Clear approval appeared in his face and he nodded. Five minutes later they left the shop with three sweater and Harry couldn't stop smiling. They walked through a small ally to the main street and the youngster entwined their hands. Tom didn't react and Harry felt a little disappointed.

"Marvolo!" Suddenly someone pulled his attention and he turned to see his grandfather walking towards him with the Weasley brothers behind him. The future Dark Lord's grip tightened as a warning, but Harry wasn't going to let that stop him from greeting his relative.

"Hi, Harold," he smiled brightly and nodding to the reddish haired teens behind him.

"Riddle," the oldest Potter said to Tom, who just stared at him. It didn't go unnoticed that Harold found that look a little uncomfortable and he quickly turned back to his grandson. "I heard you are attending Hogwarts again." Harry couldn't help but feel a little relieved – Harold remembered that Tom didn't know about his little trip.

"Yes."

"Where have you been?!" Perry demanded to know with narrowed eyes.

"That's personal!" Tom hissed before Harry could utter a word.

"Why? You locked him in your basement?" The Weasley spat and the youngster glanced away with a considering look that didn't go unnoticed by Harold.

"Did he?!" he demanded and Harry glanced at Tom, who seemed ready to kill.

"Don't be silly," the youngster waved the subject away. "What brings the three of you here?" he continued and his grandfather gave the future Dark Lord a last warning look before answering.

"We're going to eat something and catch up with each other."

"And we really should get going before we lose our table," Septimus stopped the conversation from broadening.

"Yes, we're already kind of late. I'm glad to see you are all right, Marvolo. We'll meet up again." Harold's eyes glanced to Tom. "And if you need anything, you can always find me at Kingsdrive 11." Harry nodded with a smile and the future Dark Lord immediately pulled the two of them past the three Gryffindors. The youngster waved behind him before giving the teen beside him a look. Brown eyes sent him a one back holding a warning.

"You can be a little friendlier, he is my grandfather," Harry mumbled and his hand got clenched.

"Don't push me, if you still want to be able to meet him!" Tom hissed angry, surprising the youngster with his intensity. In silence they returned home and the future Dark Lord pulled the other to his bedroom. "Stay here!" he ordered before leaving. Harry just blinked at him and when he tried the door handle he was surprised it wasn't locked.

'At least he trusts me enough to not lock me up again,' he thought as he opened the door. His still charmed blue eyes stared in front of him and took in the decoration of the hallway. The wallpaper was dark blue – almost black – and looked like something that fit in an old woman's house. 'I am in the time where those old woman are Tom's age. It's probably the most popular style of the moment.' His mind reasoned as his eyes moved to the just as old, but probably new style of wall lamp. 'I can just leave,' Harry told himself and suddenly felt so lonely. This was worst than when he locked him up. At least then Tom showed his possessive side and he could be certain he meant something to him. 'He can't trust me entirely yet. Is this another test? But then does he really want me to stay here or does he want me to go to him?' he bit his lip in frustration. 'Does he want me to be obedient or does he want me to disobey and show that I want to be with him?' Shaking his head, he forced those thoughts out of his head.

"Stop it Harry!" he told himself. 'I'll go wherever I want!" And he stepped forward, closing the door behind him. His feet carried him to Tom's bureau and he unconsciously started tiptoeing. He heard the future Dark Lord talk but couldn't distinguish the words. 'I'll let him cool down,' he nodded to himself and continued his walk. He came at the living room and his eyes fell on the schoolbooks that Tom had handed over to him. "Maybe I should catch up a little," the youngster decided and picked up one of them. Settling himself on the couch, his eyes caught sight of his reflection in the glass door of a cabinet before him. "First, get rid of Marvolo!" he grabbed his wand and dispelled the charms on himself before leaning backwards. He opened the book he had picked and discovered it was on transfiguration.

-THTH-

Tired, Tom stepped out of his office and sighed. 'Some people just don't want to see the trouble purebloods bring.' Again he sighed and turned to his bedroom. Right now he wanted to see his boy – no matter how bad it was for him to feel that way. 'I can't get obsessed with him, not like before. He needs to get obsessed with me..., but how do I do that?' he wondered as the door of his goal came in view. 'If love wasn't present it would be a lot easier,' he frowned. 'Why is it so difficult? Why can't I just order him to stay with me?' Tom shook his head. 'No, I want him to stay because of love and not because of fear!' His hand wrapped around the door handle. 'And knowing Harry, fear wouldn't keep him with me...' he opened the door and stared into an empty room. His heart skipped a beat and he couldn't keep dread from filling it. 'He's gone? No, he isn't. I didn't lock the door, did I?' Stiffly he turned around and started checking every room. By the time he reached the living room, he was running and violently threw the door open. Panting a little his eyes fell on a surprised looking Harry.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked with worry in his voice. Tom let out a sigh of relief before hitting himself on the fingers that he shouldn't be relieved.

"I told you to stay in our bedroom!" he hissed and saw the youngster roll his eyes.

"You made it clear you wanted to be alone and I left you alone. Does it really matter where I am? Am still in the house, aren't I?" The older teen narrowed his eyes, but couldn't deny that his boy knew him. "Come here," Harry patted the leather of the couch beside him and letting out a low grumble sound Tom listened to him. The older teen took his seat beside his boy and the youngster immediately moved his legs on the couch. "Lean backwards," Harry said while crawling between the future Dark Lord's legs. Again Tom listened and his boy leaned backwards against his chest before raising his book again. Tom blinked in confusion as he took in what had just happened. Not a minute ago he had been running through the house looking for his boy and now he was pressed between the couch and said boy, while the boy read a book – his book on transfiguration from Hogwarts when he looked closer.

'He – he's doing it again!' His mind screamed at him, but ignoring the voice he wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him from behind.

-THTH-

Harry was standing before Dippet who was welcoming him back to Hogwarts. Since Dumbledore knew the truth, he had been more than willing to aid him in getting back in the school without a lot of questions. With a lot of ceremony the Headmaster led him to his first class – introducing him to everyone they passed, which weren't a lot of familiar students to Harry luck – and opened the door to the dungeon. Slughorn was more than happy to see him again and after a warm welcome, he got directed to his place, reserved for him by Ignatius and Alex. Both of his friends looked at him like they saw a ghost. "I... I can't believe it!" Parkinson whispered as he stepped between them.

"I could guess that," the youngster smiled and promised to explain things after class.

-THTH-

"I was so surprised when I got a call from Abraxas yesterday, saying that you'd be returning to Hogwarts," Ignatius said as they made their way to a more secluded area.

"Yes, I'm actually really glad I can still attend," he got a suspicious look from both his guards.

"You'll have to clarify that," Alex stated and Harry had to smile – Crabbe would never change, but it was clear he cared.

"You remember professor Marley attacked me, don't you?" Both nodded. "Well, Tom found out she was working for Grindelwald," he let the words sink in and watched the others' eyes enlarge.

"Our Lord put you in hiding!" Alex whispered, continuing the story himself and Harry nodded. "That explains why our Lord also disappeared for a couple of weeks," Crabbe nodded to himself.

"Yeah, actually after those weeks, I didn't see Tom for about a year." Ignatius' eyes widened even more.

"That surprises me, but I guess that only proves how much he cares for you." Hesitating a little the youngster nodded in agreement, but the others didn't seem to notice his wavering.

"I was wondering, have Tom's orders changed a little?" he asked carefully and Ignatius' eyes said enough.

"Yes, one of us has to be with you 24/7. You are to minimize contact with other students, which means you'll have to do all of your assignments with one of us," he stopped but his face told Harry there was more.

"What else?"

"We have to send a written report to our Lord every day." The youngster widened his eyes in surprise.

"That seems over the top..., but something Tom would do," he sighed the last and realized his actions would be closely followed up by the future Dark Lord. Glancing at Alex, he was certain everything would reach their Lord's ear. 'I should have expected something like that. Things were going too smoothly,' he sighed. 'That also means that I can't search out Dumbledore a lot or it would become suspicious,' Harry could see trouble coming his way.

-THTH-

Tom was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He refused to glance at the empty space beside him, but couldn't hid the fact that he missed his boy. 'Don't!' he told himself. 'He's the one that can't live without me!' His hands balled into fists. During the day he had been able to keep his mind occupied, even if there were short times he noted the other wasn't there. He forced his mind back to his work and remembered the names he had added to his small list of trustful minions. 'It's about time Spave's group gets a make-over.' His lips turned in a smirk. "Tomorrow," he promised himself.

So said, the next day, he called for the head pieces of the political group and introduced his new plan, with Spave nodding agreeable behind him.

"So, the plan is making a community only for purebloods?" One of the chosen minions asked.

"And half-bloods, who respect the main rule," Tom stated and the man nodded.

"No muggles." The future Dark Lord also gave a nod.

"How are we going to accomplish that? The Ministry will be against it." Another minion, who didn't hide his interest, asked.

"What they don't know they can't stop," Tom smirked.

"We'll start buying houses in each other's neighbourhood and expand. The Ministry won't noticed what's happening until it's too late."

"Sounds interesting and where would this community come to be?" The teen glanced at Spave, who got into action. The politician pulled out a map and laid it open on his desk. Tom invited the others to join him around the desk and pointed to a low populated area just outside London.

"Most of the families that occupy this area are wizards families, making there are already a lot of muggle repelling spells active in this area."

"How will we make those families move?" A young witch asked.

"We'll take advantage of the pureblood stereotype. They always want more land, so we let them buy out those families. The Ministery won't seek for something behind it as most of us already do it." The minions nodded their agreement and Tom knew he had them.

-THTH-

Harry could have never imagine how limited his freedom would become. He suspected that Tom had threatened Ignatius and Alex because they never had been more eager to follow his orders. The only time he was alone, was when he was in a toilet stall and then both guard kept asking him questions to be certain he was still there. 'I'm going insane!' His mind screamed and it was only the first week. 'And I just can't get to Dumbledore!' he had tried to get detention, but every time his friends took the blame on themselves if they couldn't stop him in time. Walking to the common room, he entered it and settled himself on the couch with his two guards beside him.

"With what should we start?" Alex asked as he pulled out his charms' and his potions' homework.

"Potions!" Ignatius declared. "Charms can still be done tomorrow morning if we don't finish," he explained and the others quietly agreed. In silence they started their work,but after twenty minutes the youngster couldn't keep his attention on his work any longer. His blue charmed eyes glanced around the room to stop on the new Head Boy, who was making his way to his room with his girlfriend.

'That used to be Tom and me...' Remorse filled his heart. He had wanted to see Tom graduate, but it had never meant to be. 'So many things I missed... We would have bought our house together and I would have helped him get a decent job... Okay, I would probably have protested when he told me he was going to work for Spave, but then again, it wouldn't have taken long before I found out he had the politician under his control... I could have guided him more on the right path,' he sighed and felt Ignatius glance at him. His friend followed his line of vision to stop on the corridor that led to the Head Boy's quarters.

"You'll be seeing him tomorrow," he tried to comfort him and Harry gave him a small smile.

"I know, but it's still weird not to see him every day," the youngster sighed. "I had just gotten used to that again," he confessed and got two understanding looks. They continued with their homework and got both projects done before going to bed.

-THTH-

Harry was nervous as he entered the Cluster's Booth. Ignatius and Alex had just left him, respecting he wanted to go alone. 'Calm down, Harry! It's just Tom,' he told himself while scanning the room. The older teen was nowhere to be seen. 'He's probably waiting in the room,' he thought as he stepped to the counter. The same old man as before turned to him and asked him what he could get him. "Mr Riddle reserved a room?" he asked and the man's eyes widened. It seemed he finally recognized him.

"Of course, of course, the same room as last time," he pointed to the same door as before. Harry nodded at him and quickly moved through the pointed door. When he reached the room, he hesitated and decided to knock and wait. Shuffling from inside, made his heart race and when his eyes finally met brown ones, he couldn't suppress himself any longer. His hands flew in Tom's hair and pulled his head to him. Their lips crashed onto each other and the ravishing begun. When they broke for air, they locked eyes again and Harry felt himself drown.

"I could get used to such greetings," Tom mumbled with a smile on his lips. The youngster felt his cheeks heat up a little and received a sweet short kiss before Tom moved them to close the door.

"I missed you," Harry confessed as the other's arms wrapped tighter around him again. The future Dark Lord kissed him again and started moving them to the bed. Tom greedy devoured the youngster and Harry enjoyed every moment of it. Afterwards they were laying with their limbs entwined and the youngster was informing the other about his week. 'He probably already knows everything, but still!' "...and Alex finally admitted it. Can you believe he's getting married to a girl he has never seen before?" Harry asked as his fingers traced circles in the sweat on Tom's chest. "All to preserve the pure blood..." he continued with disbelieve, but he also realized that in this time such practices probably were normal.

"That isn't uncommon," the older teen gave him certainty.

"It's just weird..., but then again, how else would purebloods keep their lines pure?" he asked as he snuggled closer. 'Thank Merlin, Tom isn't a pureblood... I mean... he probably wouldn't have become Voldemort, which would be good!' he reassured himself. 'But I wouldn't have known him... and I wouldn't experience this love,' Harry looked up as a hand caressed the locks of hair on his forehead. 'I can't imagine that... I can't imagine not being with him.' Fingers moved past his eyes, over his cheeks and stopped at his lips.

"What are you thinking about?" Tom asked with a small frown and the youngster guessed he must be expressing an odd face.

"I'm glad you aren't a pureblood," Harry answered honestly and the future Dark Lord pulled a dark look. "I'm just saying that I don't want someone else to be... yours." Blue charmed eyes glanced away as the confession continued. "I don't want someone else to see you like this." His hand moved over the naked sweaty chest again. "I-I don't want anyone else to touch you." His voice turned into a whisper at the end and a kiss on his forehead made him to look up again.

"Even if I was a pureblood and had a fiancé, I would still have called for you," Tom assured him and Harry's lips moved into a small smile.

'But would I be the one who got called?'

"But I'm not a pureblood and I don't have a fiancé who got forced on me," the older teen reassured him.

"I'm glad for that," the youngster smiled and kissed the other's chin. "So, what are we going to do this weekend?" Harry asked as he raised his upper body and looked down at the other.

"This." Blue charmed eyes rolled around in their socked.

"Yes, definitely, but what else?" Tom pulled a pensive face.

"We could start with lunch," he decided and straightened himself. "After a shower of course." Harry received another kiss before the older teen crawled out of bed. The youngster followed his example and knew a new round of lovemaking had started when the other pulled their naked bodies together under the streaming water.

-THTH-

Harry watched how Tom set his butterbeer against his lips and sipped. His mind brought up memories of those lips against his skin not more than half an hour ago and his mouth turned upwards into a smile. "Marvolo!" A familiar voice suddenly called and Harry turned around with a smile to his grandfather. "Riddle," Harold greeted the future Dark Lord, who was already glaring openly at him.

"What brings you here?" Harry asked while sending Tom a warning look.

"Septimus and I came to meet with Perry," the oldest Potter informed him while pointing to a table behind him where the two brothers sat together with Perry's girlfriend. They nodded to them before continuing studying the menu. "I had heard you've returned and have been wanting to check up on you," Harold glanced at Tom with an almost accusing glint in his eyes. The youngster could see the future Dark Lord ball his fist and knew he better ended this conversation for his grandfather's safety.

"As you can see, I couldn't be better," he answered with a bright smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. Have you caught up with the lectures?"

"Yes, nothing I can't handle."

"That's good," Harold answered while nodding.

"What have you been doing since graduation?" Harry had to ask it. 'Just one question.'

"I have been training to become an Auror." Blue charmed eyes widened and Tom let out a sarcastic noise. Harold's look hardened for a moment but he quickly recovered himself and ignored the other.

"That's great, how is it coming along? Is it hard?" Harry couldn't be happier. His grandfather was studying to become an Auror.

"It isn't easy but I can handle it," Harold smiled before glancing at Tom again. "And I heard you joined Spave's political group." The future Dark Lord just nodded once.

"Tom's his right hand man," Harry tried to stop the conversation from dying out.

"Oh, that's... fast. You must have made a great impression," the older Potter didn't hide his disbelieve.

'This is going the wrong way,' Harry was starting to worry.

"Some people have that effect," the future Dark Lord had the dignity to smirk. The youngster could hit himself on the head. Those two were never going to get along.

"Maybe..." Harold answered before turning back to his grandson. "I have to get back to the others," he turned around to turn back to them immediately. "There's one thing that I've been wondering. If I may be so bold." Harry nodded and his grandfather leaned towards him. "Why did Grindelwald want you dead?" he wondered just loud enough for Tom and Harry to hear him. His grandson could only blink at him.

"He's a half-blood from the Malfoy family, who had no choice but to take him in," Tom answered for him. "Maybe he thought he could get the Malfoys to work for him if he removed Marvolo." Harold blinked at the future Dark Lord. "But that's just a guess, who knows what goes through the mind of such a madman." The older Potter took a moment before nodding and said his goodbyes once more before leaving.

"I thought you were going to be a little friendlier," Harry mumbled and Tom shot him a glare.

"If he wasn't your grandfather, I wouldn't allow you to have contact with him." There was a threat in that whispered sentence.

"But he is!" Harry hissed back a little annoyed and brown eyes stared at him with an unreadable expression.

"Don't forget where your loyalty lays!" The youngster was chocked.

'How can he say that?' "Maybe you should be the one who doesn't forget!" he glared at the other, who glared just as hard back.

"I won't," Tom answered in the end and Harry felt victorious.

"Good, now let's enjoy our meal," the youngster decided and the future Dark Lord stared at him before bringing a piece of meat to his lips.

**R&R**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

'Potter!' Tom sneered in his head and quickly added Harold to that name. 'I can't let him affect Harry like this,' he pressed his lips together in anger as he watched the youngster taste a new candy and pulled a sour expression.

"This is bad!" Harry stated and the older teen just nodded.

'But I can't keep them apart. No, Harry would never forgive me and probably run to that Potter.' The youngster brought another candy to his lips and his face lighted up.

"This is good!" he turned to the future Dark Lord and held out a small round chocolate covered candy to him. Tom opened his lips and let his boy put the chocolate in his mouth.

'I won't let him go!' he told himself while staring at the expecting blue charmed eyes. He rolled the candy around with his tongue and decided it was good. "You're right," he stated and felt his heart leap at the radiating smile he got. 'No, nobody will take him from me!' Harry turned back to the plate with sweets.

"I want a bag of those," he told the shopkeeper who smiled and grabbed at the first bag he could get his hands on. "Ignatius and Alex are going to love this!" The youngster turned back to Tom, who was already getting his wallet. When they left the shop again, Harry suddenly yelled at someone. Tom quickly discovered Parkinson and Crabbe two shops further from them. The youngster immediately showed off his candy and the two minions greeted their Lord before trying them.

'At least they know their place!' The future Dark Lord thought with a smirk. Harry immediately started a conversation and it didn't go unnoticed that his two friends were holding back. Tom liked it. After ten minutes Tom decided it was time they continued and wanted to make his decision know when a couple of children ran between Harry and him. The youngster moved his friends backwards and they continued their conversation. Tom could only stare at them. By now Ignatius and Alex had opened up and were laughing aloud. 'They've become good friends,' the older teen thought while staring at them and suddenly felt left out. 'No...' His body moved on its own accord and stepped towards the trio. Roughly he grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him against him while giving the guards a warning look.

"Tom?" His boy called.

"We should get going," he said and Harry nodded. The youngster quickly said his goodbyes as the older teen pulled him away.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as he waved backwards. Tom didn't answer instead pulled his boy into an alley and grabbed his wand.

"Hold on!" he ordered and Apparated.

-THTH-

Feeling a little dizzy Harry stared around. "You could have warned me you were going to Apparate!" he said while holding his stomach and took in the grass around them. "Where are we anyway?"

"Just outside London," Tom answered and the youngster frowned.

"And why are we here?" he asked as he studied the small village on the left of them.

"This is ours." Harry blinked surprised and turned to the older teen.

"This land?"

"Yes."

"What... why?" The older teen seemed to enjoy his confusion.

"We're going to build our home here."

"Our home, don't we already have a home?" Harry was being naive and Tom knew it.

"That's... a house I chose without remembering you. This house will have both of our consents," Tom explained and a warmed emerged inside the youngster's chest. Harry pulled the older teen closer and kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you," he mumbled against the other's lips. Tom smirked and captured his lips again.

"How big do you want it?" The future Dark Lord asked and the youngster got a glint in his eyes.

"Big, two storeys," Harry imagined a mansion and smiled brightly. He stepped away from the other and walked further in the grass field. "We'll have a living and a dining room, a kitchen, an office... two offices – we both need a place to work – a bathroom and of course the master bedroom has to be huge!" The youngster said while waving his arms in the air and turned back to Tom, who was smiling at his enthusiasm.

-THTH-

"I really have to wear this?" Harry asked as he pointed to the tuxedo that Dopper had spread out on the bed. Dumbledore had used his connections and gotten permission for Harry to stay away from Hogwarts' property for the political party of Spave. The future Headmaster had made it clear it was important he kept an eye on the future Dark Lord.

"Of course," Tom answered while buttoning up his shirt. Hesitating the youngster picked up the pants and stepped in them. By the time the future Dark Lord was dressed, Harry was fumbling with the buttons on his sleeves. He was already dreading the tie (das). Tom seemed to notice his distress and picked up the tie before the youngster even grabbed at it. Without a word he put it around the other's neck before stepped behind him. Harry could feel Tom's breath against his cheek as the older teen concentrated on tying the tie. Once done the future Dark Lord picked up the jacket and held it open for the other to slip it on. Harry moved his arms in the sleeves and Tom laid the jacket on his shoulders before brushing them off. Taking a step backwards, the older teen checked the youngster's appearance while Harry turned around facing him.

"This feels... odd," the youngster said while sliding his hands over the tuxedo he was wearing and glanced at the other. 'Hot!' His mind screamed as he took in the future Dark Lord. Tom looked like a confident gentleman, who knew he looked good, but didn't flaunt it.

"You look good," the other made him stop gazing at the perfect picture before him, but the moment he met those brown eyes, his breath hitched. Those eyes seemed on fire and were practically undressing him as he stood there. He took a hesitating step towards the other and Tom smirked stepping closer himself. Hungry, their lips met and Harry's hands moved to the future Dark Lord's chest in a need to feel skin, but Tom quickly entwined their hands and broke the kiss. "Don't mess up our suits!" The older teen warned him but did give the youngster one more kiss before pulling away entirely. "We need to leave!" he continued and Harry reluctantly nodded, feeling a little hurt.

'He doesn't have to order everything!' "Worried Spave will mess things up?" he mumbled before following the older teen to the front door where Dopper would be waiting on them with their robes.

-THTH-

As they arrived at the party, Spave was already playing the perfect host and happily chatting with the guests, who were already present. When noticing Tom, he excused himself and came to greet him. "Good to see you Tom, Marvolo," he nodded to Harry without taking his eyes from his puppet master.

"Thanks for the invitation, Arte," the future Dark Lord greeted back with his charming smile in place. Not that interested in their conversation that quickly turned political, Harry excused himself and wondered if there was someone else he knew attending.

"Who do we have here?!" A shrill voice suddenly emerged from behind him and Harry turned around already dreading who would be standing there. "Marvolo Remus!"

"Walburga Black," the youngster retorted and the woman had the dignity to smirk.

"I have to say I'm surprised to see you," she continued while stepping around him, inspecting his appearance with a critical eye. "You disappeared for a year and all of a sudden you reappear, again on our Lord's side."

"You still have a problem with that? You never did have a chance with him, you know!" he had to point it out. He wanted to hurt her – she had tried to kill him once! Walburga's face hardened, but she stayed prideful.

"Our Lord deserves someone better than me; if that person's you, I doubt it." Harry glared at her. "But that's in the past as I am an engaged woman now." With pride she showed off her large diamante engagement ring.

"Orion Black?" The youngster had to ask. 'I have to be certain.'

"I see you've already heard the news," she smirked and Harry felt a burden fall from his shoulders.

"When's the wedding?" he tried – she was Sirius' mom after all.

"In the summer, our Lord will receive an invitation." The youngster nodded and the woman before him suddenly put a large smile on her face. "My Lord!" Her shrill voice hurt Harry's ears again.

"Black," Tom said while laying his arm around the youngster's waist. Harry leaned into the older teen touch and got a not so well hidden glare from the woman before him.

"How have you been, my Lord?" Walburga sweetly smiled at Tom, who answered with a short: "Good," before turning Harry around with him "if you'll excuse us," he mumbled at the Black and quickly led Harry away from her.

"Thank you," the youngster said with a small smile directed at the older teen. Tom glanced at him and nodded before a man forced his introduction on them – more precisely on Tom. That seemed to repeat itself the entire evening and Harry couldn't deny that the future Dark Lord already had a lot of connections. He grabbed two glasses of champagne from the plateau that a house-elf was offering to him. "Thank you," he mouthed and left a stunned elf behind. Only four steps get him back in the circle that was surrounding Tom. He looked up in brown eyes, which had followed his every move and handed the older teen one of the glasses. Tom nodded at him as thanks and sipped from the champagne before facing the man before him again. 'I feel like his servant,' Harry thought while glancing around. The only familiar one he had met until now was Walburga and that woman wasn't really someone he would like to spend the evening with. 'I expected Ignatius and Alex to be present. Or at least Abraxas,' he sighed and grabbed a toast decorated with what looked like salmon from another plateau passing him. 'I'm actually surprised Abraxas isn't here,' Harry licked the last grumble of toast from his fingers. 'I would think him to already be a part of Spave's group, to assist Tom of course.' His eyes took another sweep of the room and finally he found someone he recognized, but not one who he would suspect. 'I shouldn't be surprised...' Harry told himself as he watched Abraxas' father mingle. A little to the left of the man, he also found his wife talking to other women. 'If his parents are here, wouldn't Abraxas also be present?' he wondered as he took a step closer to the pair to get a better view of their surroundings. 'Where are you?' The youngster questioned while searching for his blond 'cousin'. Two women stepped past him, forcing him to step forward and he bumped into someone's back.

"Boy, watch out!" Came the stern voice from in front him and he quickly apologized while the man turned to him. Surprise got him when he recognized Mr Umbridge, who didn't shared the recognition and quickly continued his conversation with a plump woman. Walking forward again he searched for the Malfoys once more but got stopped by a familiar chest appearing in his vision.

"Tom?" Harry asked innocently. The future Dark lord gave him a look that told him not to go wandering around before entwining their hands and with a hard pull Harry fell against the other's chest. Blue charmed eyes shot up with a confused expression in them and Tom's hand rose to hover next to his cheek.

"Friends! Friends, may I have your attention, please?!" Spave's voice bellowed through the room and Harry frowned at the sudden smirk that appeared on the future Dark Lord's lips. "I am privileged to have you visiting my house today." Cheers emerged from his crowd as both teenagers turned to the politician. "Tonight we celebrate the fifth anniversary of our group and rejoice in the successes we have made!" Another wave of cheering followed. "Also I have an important announcement to make tonight." His crowd quiet down a little. "As all of you know, my health has had its ups and downs this past year," Harry frown deepened, "and as my doctor has ordered me to relax more, I have decided to hand over a part of my responsibilities to one of the most loyal." Whispers emerged from the crowd and Harry glanced at Tom.

'It can't be...?'

"I have chosen the one person I now who can help me lead our group to more highs and I'm certain everyone already knows who I'm talking about...' Spave chuckled and Harry noted a lot of people were glancing at the future Dark Lord. "So, it isn't a surprise that I chose our dear friend, Tom Riddle." Applause emerged from around the youngster, who again glanced at the older teen and was certain Tom had planned this. Everyone immediately started congratulating the young man, who had only entered their group about a year ago. As the future Dark Lord kept a firm hold on him, Harry couldn't escape to commotion, instead he stood in the middle of it all. He even got a couple of praises about being Tom's boyfriend.

'This is good, isn't it?' The youngster wondered as he glanced at Tom once more. 'He's getting closer to taking over Spave's group and is deeper entering the political world. This is a step away from Voldemort, isn't it?' Hope appeared in his chest and a smile broke through on his face.

'Yes, this is going in the right direction,' he forced his doubt away.

-THTH-

That night they hungry made love to each other. From the moment they had entered the house they had been unable to keep their hands from the other and with a lot of sidetracks they had finally reached the bedroom. Their suits had gotten shed with a lot less care than they had been put on with and their naked flesh had looked flushed as they slid against each other. Their hands had roamed all over the other's body and the moment Tom had entered him, Harry hadn't been able to stop himself from moving his hips to create pleasure. There had been a small amount of pain involved with the movements, but the rush and excitement had made him continue. By the time that he had felt his climax rise, Tom had grabbed his penis and pulled him over the edge while coating his insides with his own semen. Afterwards they had fallen asleep in each other's arms and right now Harry was showering Tom's face with butterfly kisses. Slowly the older teen woke up and tightened his grip on the other before opening his eyes ever so slowly.

"Good morning," the youngster kissed his lips. Tom grunted something before turning them around, pressing Harry in the mattress. His lips descended to the youngster's neck and started to suck on it. Harry pressed his body upwards against the other's and with a pop, Tom released his skin. With a smirk he admired his work and rolled off the youngster. Harry watched him get up and raised his hand to his neck, feeling the wet and hot skin.

"I have a plan of a house I want your opinion on," the future Dark Lord stated without turning back to the bed. The youngster grunted before rolling out of bed himself. His feet touched the ground and slowly he followed the older teen. He presumed that Tom would be at his desk – with the plan of the house he wanted to show – or had gone to the kitchen to get something to eat. The future Dark Lord's office was closest, making it the first stop and Harry found Tom standing over his desk with only the bottom of his pyjama decorating his body. The slightest stiffening of the muscles around the older teen's spine told the youngster, the other had become aware of his presence. A yawn left his lips as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pressing his body as close as possible. "What do you think of this?" Tom asked not reacting to the warmth against his back and Harry kissed his earlobe before looking over the shoulder blocking his view of the plan.

"What am I looking at?" he could decipher a dining room with kitchen, a living room...

"We'll dine here, Dopper will prepare our food here..." Tom pointed to the dining room and kitchen, "the living room," the finger moved right from the dining room and continued to the back, "this will be Dopper's quarters. As you can see he'll have an entire network to reach us even without magic." Harry nodded, brushing Tom's shoulder every time. "Then to the left there are two bedrooms or offices with adjacent bathrooms and upstairs," the future Dark Lord pulled out another layout from under the one they had been studying, "there will be two more bedrooms with a joined bathroom." Harry just blinked at the plan.

"It... looks good," he answered honestly, but Tom clearly wasn't happy with his reaction.

"Good...?" With a sneer he rolled the plans up and dropped them in the trashcan beside his desk.

"What did you do that for?" The youngster called out surprised and Tom turned around to him, making Harry release his hold on him.

"Good isn't enough! It has to be perfect!" The older teen huffed and the other just shook his head.

"It looked good, but if you want it to be perfect, wouldn't it be better if both of us designed it?" The youngster's words seemed to get to Tom as his eyes widened with excitement.

"We'll do that!" The future Dark Lord decided and pulled out an empty paper that reminded Harry of the ones architects use the sketch.

"Could we eat first?" The youngster questioned and the other blinked at him in surprise. "Have you forgotten that we have just gotten up after a night full of exercise?" Harry asked with a teasing voice and pecked the other's lips as added affect. Tom blinked again before he called for Dopper in an urgent voice.

"No, no!" The youngster chuckled while grabbing the other's arm before turning to the house-elf, who had just popped in. "Dopper, we'll be having breakfast in the kitchen," he said with a smile and the elf nodded before glancing at his master. One look of Harry was enough to get the future Dark Lord to give permission to his house-elf. "Come on," the youngster chuckled as they left the older teen's office after Dopper had popped out again.

-THTH-

"So..."

"Oh, and there can't be a cupboard under the stairs!" Harry stated and got a penetrating look from Tom.

"No, cupboard!" he agreed with a hint of possessiveness in his voice and the youngster gave him a small smile.

'He remembers.'

"Are you sure you don't want it larger?" Tom asked while he looked back to the plan of the house they had drawn.

"What are we going to do in such a large house?" Harry raised his eyebrow. "Avoid each other?" The older teen shook his head in a negative manner.

"It's more prestigious," he contradicted, making the youngster sigh.

"I guess we'll have to think about your image as you keep getting more important in Spave's group," he added the last in a teasing tone and Tom smirked at him.

"Yes, we have." Harry had to laugh at his certainty and wondered if this was the time to give him a little push.

"Can I make a bold assumption?" he asked and got permission as an eyebrow rose in question. "Are you going to take over Spave's group?" The future Dark Lord's smirk grew.

"Of course!" he stated and the look in his eyes told Harry enough.

"You aren't going to kill him, are you?!" A warning tone.

"No, that would be suspicious," Tom shook his head. "But as you heard last night, he's ill; at least he thinks he's ill."

"What do you mean?" Green eyes told the future Dark Lord to spill it.

"The power of the mind," Tom smirked and Harry frowned.

"So, you just made him believe he's ill," a positive nod, "but won't a doctor notice?"

"Yes, he'll come to the conclusion that Spave has a mental affliction."

"But won't he notice the spell controlling him?" Brown eyes came closer as the older teen leaned towards the youngster.

"That's the beauty of it all," he answered and a kiss followed before Tom retreated, leaving a wondering Harry behind.

"You're not going to explain, are you?" The future Dark lord only smirked as response. "Fine, just be careful!" 'I'll find out by myself!' As a good boy Tom nodded and the youngster turned his eyes back to the plan in front of them.

-THTH-

"How was the party, my boy?" Dumbledore asked when he had finally gotten the boy alone.

"Fine, Tom got promoted," Harry answered while his eyes scanned the papers before him. Once again, the future Headmaster had given him detention to be able to meet up. "Are you sure about this?" Harry looked up while pointing at the handwritten paragraph on the paper closest to him.

"Yes, Spave's money is slowly going into the group, but not coming out again. Tom's planning something." Blue charmed eyes glanced down again.

"A political group needs money for campaigns and such..." Harry tried.

"Elections are only in about a year," Dumbledore told him.

"Then why? Why does he need such a large sum of money now?" The youngster looked up, just in time to see the old man close his eyes in thought.

"I was hoping you could point me in the right direction." The twinkling blue eyes showed themselves again. "Do you know what's occupying his mind at the moment?"

"Euh, we're designing a house?" Harry tried and succeeded in getting Dumbledore's attention.

"A house?"

"Yes, he said he wants to build a house that both of us approve of."

"That's unexpected," the future Headmaster mumbled, "but proof that you influence him," he nodded to himself and Harry shot him a confused look.

"It's just a house and as Tom is the one meeting with the architect, he has the most say in it. I only have a small voice compared to him."

"But if you don't approve, the plan gets cancelled?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded as answer.

'It has to be perfect!' he remembered Tom's words. "But he has enough money, we don't need Spave's," the youngster brought them back to the main topic.

"Maybe we need to monitor the main followers?" he suggested and the old man shook his head.

"The main followers are wealthy purebloods and I'm certain Tom will make sure that the money can't be distinguished from the family fortune." Harry frowned after he heard this, but couldn't deny it. "We'll have to keep a close eye on the money," Dumbledore finished the subject. "Have you found the two Horcruxes?" The boy shook his head.

"I've looked everywhere I could, but I suspect them to be in his office and that's a room he won't let me enter alone. Professor, you are certain they aren't where they will be in the future?" Now it was Dumbledore who shook his head.

"I've checked but the ring isn't at the Gaunt shack and I doubt he has already given the diary to Abraxas."

"I wonder if the horcruxes will end up in the same place as they did before," Harry shared his doubt, making the old man frown.

"You fear he'll change their hiding places?"

"He knows he died, he must have come to the conclusion that they were found and destroyed." Slowly, Dumbledore nodded.

"Then there's a lot of chance they are still in his possession or at least somewhere he's certain they are safe." His blue eyes met the boy's and held no place for discussion. "You must find them and destroy them!" Reluctantly Harry nodded while his eyes glanced away from the future Headmaster.

'There has to be a way to put his soul back together... If he finds out what I'm planning; he'll kill me!' he was certain of the last, but knew the future had to change.

**R&R**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

"Are you sure she hasn't asked about me?" Ignatius asked a little stunned and Alex shook his head. "But, but we kissed..."

"Abraxas also kissed you and you two aren't dating or have I missed something," Harry pointed out and his friend pouted as Crabbe rolled his eyes.

"She hasn't said a word!" he stated and increased his pass.

"Alex!" Ignatius called out and Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"It seems that Alex's cousin is a hard one to crack," he chuckled and Parkinson gave him a teasing glare before turning back to their friend, who was already a meter ahead. Harry shook his head and watched Ignatius run to his friend and wrap his arm around his shoulder. At the same time they turned their head to look in the corridor right of them and stopped. Noting their abnormal behaviour, Harry caught up with them and turned his head to stare at a girl, a frozen girl. 'A Hufflepuff...'

"What's wrong with her?" Ignatius asked what they were all wondering. Slowly, they stepped closer and Harry raised his hand.

"She's cold," he said while retreating his limb. 'She looks like a victim of the basilisk,' he realized as he made the resemblance with Hermione. 'But that can't be, Tom's the only one who can release it and... the diary?!' His eyes widened. 'Did someone find the diary? Did Tom hid it in Hogwarts?' So many questions were making his head spin.

"We need to warn the Headmaster," Alex said with a hitch in his voice and the other two nodded.

"I'll go..." Ignatius said and turned around, making a dash for it.

"Be careful who or whatever did this can still me near!" Harry called after him and his friend glanced backwards at him before disappearing around the corner.

"It reminds me of a victim of the basilisk," Alex said to Harry's surprise. "You weren't here but..."

"I've heard about it," the youngster quickly answered as Crabbe seemed uncomfortable to continue. "Tom told me about the chamber of secrets," he continued as he felt his friend's eyes on him. "But... only a descendant of Salazar Slytherin can open it; so who opened it?" Blue charmed eyes observed Alex's face and was certain Crabbe knew who the only descendant was.

"I don't know," Alex answered truthfully and a rustling pulled their attention to the wall beside them.

'He's in the wall,' Harry bit his lip and for once was glad he couldn't understand snakes any longer.

"Boys!" Dippet announced his arrival and they turned to see the Headmaster together with Dumbledore and Gomple running after Ignatius. The woman immediately started fussing over the Hufflepuff and the two other professors turned to the three boys – Ignatius had joined his friends by now. "You found her like this?"

"Yes, Headmaster," Alex answered politely. Dumbledore was already giving Harry a look that said he also knew the basilisk was the guilty one.

"She needs to be transported to the infirmary," Gomple turned back to the Headmaster, "and I suggest warning the students." Dippet nodded with a frown on his face. With a quick spell the woman raised the Hufflepuff and started walking away from them.

"Boys, the three of you better return to your house," the Headmaster said before turning around.

"Marvolo, would you come with me?" Dumbledore asked as he shared a look with Dippet. The Headmaster only nodded to him before disappearing around the corner. Ignatius and Alex shared a look; they weren't going to let their charge alone with the enemy.

"Of course, Professor," Harry answered politely. Dumbledore had used an accusing tone, but that was only to keep up appearances.

"Professor, wouldn't it be better if we stayed together, the three of us?" Ignatius quickly asked and Dumbledore immediately reacted.

"I'll be accompanying him back to your common room; when we're done." His tone didn't allow discussion.

"Go on, I'll be fine," Harry whispered nodding his head to his friends. Both of them had hesitation written all over their faces, but reluctantly nodded in the end. Slowly, with a lot of glances at Harry they finally left.

"Come on, we'll talk in my office." The youngster nodded and stepped forward in a puddle of water.

'This adds up to the basilisk theory,' he grimaced as he looked down and back to the place the Hufflepuff had been.

-THTH-

"I'm certain you are aware of who opened the chamber last time?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded.

"Tom opened it and blamed Hagrid." The professor nodded not the least bit surprised that he seemed to know the half-giant.

"But Tom isn't at Hogwarts, so who opened it?"

"It could be the diary took control of someone," Harry answered honestly.

"The horcruxs?" The future Headmaster asked and the boy nodded.

"Yes, in my time, the diary took over a friend of mine and made her open the chamber."

"Then that means it's still here, at Hogwarts," Dumbledore added up and the youngster nodded. "We need to find it and destroy it."

"I'll have to tell Tom, Ignatius and Alex won't keep this to themselves." The professor nodded in understanding.

"Find out if he's behind this or if the diary has been found without his interference." Now Harry nodded and got up following the future Headmaster example. "I'll take you back to your house." Both moved to the corridor and continued their way in silence. They stopped before the brick wall that formed the door to the Slytherin's common room. "Be careful, my boy," Dumbledore warned him and Harry watched him turn around before walking away.

'Please don't let Tom be behind this!' With a sigh Harry pointed his wand to the first stone.

-THTH-

Tom was spacing in the usual rented room at the Cluster's Booth. Harry was watching him from the bed, wondering when he should mention the diary. "I need to get in the castle," the older teen suddenly turned to him.

'Now or never.' "To get the diary?" The future Dark Lord stiffened before slowly nodding.

"Yes..."

"Where did you hid it?" Brown eyes narrowed at him. 'He's doubting me,' Harry realized. "I could check if it's really gone and maybe who has been seen around the hiding place?" he suggested and saw Tom's hesitation. The older teen paced some more before opening his mouth.

"I hid it in the room of requirement."

"Together with the ring?" Brown eyes slid to the boy on the bed and held a warning expression.

"Did you destroy my horcruxes?!" he asked with a hint of anger and blue charmed eyes turned away from the other.

"You were trying to kill me," he mumbled in defence.

"I was, wasn't I?!" Tom stepped closer to the bed and took hold of the boy's chin, forcing him to look at him. "But you killed me instead." Harry pointed his eyes to the other's lips, avoiding to look him in the eyes. "Meaning you know how to destroy horcruxes, making that Dumbledore probably also knows," Tom released him and resumed his pacing.

"Is there a way for those soul pieces to re-emerge with your soul?" Harry had to ask and brown eyes turned to him.

"That would defy the whole purpose of making them in the first place!" The future Dark Lord told him like he was a small child that needed to be pointed out the obvious.

"But... Tom, I've seen what will happen to you if you keep shredding your soul." The older teen seemed to remember something and sighed. He stepped back towards the bed and guided the youngster's chin upwards again but this time a sweet kiss followed.

"I won't make more."

"You promise?" Hesitation in those brown eyes, but Tom nodded in the end.

"But now the problem at hand, the basilisk." Harry could see a plan forming as the future Dark Lord changed the subject. "The easiest would be if you went to the basilisk and told it to go back to sleep under my command." The youngster frowned.

'There are a lot of holes in that plan.' "I can't get inside the chamber." Tom gave him an odd look.

"Of course you can."

"No, I can't. I don't speak Parseltongue any longer," Harry confessed and the older teen looked confused. "I told you that being your horcrux had certain advantages." It started to dawn to the future Dark Lord.

"You could only talk to snakes because of the piece of my soul that had attached itself to you?"

'That's one way to formulate it,' the youngster thought and answered with a nod.

"That makes sense," Tom stated. "Then I do have to get inside the castle," he started pacing again until an idea struck him and with a smile he turned back to the bed. "You need to find out who has the diary and if you can, get it." Harry nodded hesitantly.

"And how are you getting in the castle?"

"Don't worry about that," the future Dark Lord smirked and stepped closer again. He leaned forward and kissed the other experimental. The youngster rolled his eyes at his behaviour and grabbed the other's face, deepening the kiss.

-THTH-

For the umpteenth time Harry sneaked a look around the corner to the girls' bathroom that held the entrance to the chamber of secrets, but again nothing was out of the ordinary. "We really can't stay here..." Ignatius said once more and Harry knew he couldn't deny him for long anymore. He hadn't want to tell his two guards why they were watching the girls' bathroom and the two seemed to have lost the last of their interest.

"I guess we should get back," the youngster decided in the end. 'The one with the diary will only come after hours,' he thought and started walking towards the Slytherin's common room while holding himself back from looking backwards. 'I need another way to approach this.' His blue eyes scanned the area around them, like he expected an idea to pop at him. 'Maybe I could ask Myrtle,' Harry wondered. 'Or another ghost... one that likes peeking in the girl's bathroom.' A smirk appeared on his face. 'And I know just the perfect candidate.'

-THTH-

Sneaky Harry made his way to the third floor and looked a last time backwards to Alex who was standing guard. The Crabbe nodded to him and blue eyes turned to Ignatius who was already further down the hallway. They checked every room they came across, but didn't found the one they were looking for. "You're certain this is where he stays?" The youngster asked and his friend fiercely nodded.

"Unless he's charming some other ghost," Ignatius mumbled and just then they saw a transparent woman pass through the wall before them. She ignored them and the man who appeared after her.

"Mr Pervotan," Harry called out and the ghost glanced surprised at them, losing the woman before him.

"Attend, ma belle..." But the woman was gone and with a sigh of defeat Pervotan floated towards them. "Ma belle..." he whined, before he quickly recovered and bowed to the two boys. "Qu'est ce que tu veux, Monsieur?"

"I heard you're the one who has a good eye for the ladies." Harry started with a teasing grin and the ghost started to laugh.

"You can say that! You need advice?" The ghost looked him up and down to check with what he had to work. Suddenly, Pervotan frowned. "But aren't you that lover-boy of Tom Riddle? Why would you need advice on women?" The youngster lost his grin.

"I don't need advice on women, because as you already pointed out: I have Tom." The ghost shook his head in understanding.

"When you have someone like Tom, you won't look at others." Harry's eyebrow rose in surprise.

'Is he serious? Does Tom have that much esteem?' "Of course, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about," the youngster glanced at Ignatius, who took it as a sign he wanted to discuss this in private. Like a good boy, Parkinson moved to the beginning of the corridor where he was out of earshot and Harry turned back to Pervotan. "Tom has... misplaced something." The ghost's transparent eyebrows rose.

"And you want me to find it? That's not really a challenge. I told Tom to only come to me with challenges."

'Really?!' Harry thought surprised and realised that that could work out well for him. "The object he misplaced, has been found by someone else and the effects are..." he didn't need to continue, Pervotan was already linking the recent happenings with Tom's object.

"And what kind of object are we talking about?"

"A diary." The ghost frowned.

"I'm certain Tom is smart enough not to let his diary lay around."

"It isn't a normal diary," Harry confessed and Pervotan floated a little closer.

"Something he had been experimenting on?" he asked in a whisper and the boy nodded after a short moment of surprise.

"As you can understand, Tom wants it back." The ghost nodded in understanding and moved backwards again.

"I'll keep an eye open for it and ask around." Harry smiled a thankful smile.

"Marvolo!" Ignatius' voice called out and the youngster saw his friend signing for him to come.

"I have to go." Pervotan nodded in understanding and floated through the wall after the woman, not waiting to see what would happen with the boys. Harry skipped to Ignatius, who quickly pointed to something around the corner. Blue eyes followed his line of vision and saw Alex trying to block the new Head Boy's path.

"We need to get out of here!" Ignatius hissed and Harry nodded.

"Come on, we can reach the stairs if we cross the castle!" The youngster said and moved backwards. His friend followed and once they were far enough their legs started sprinting.

"So, is he going to do it?" Ignatius asked as they stopped for a moment to catch their breaths. Harry nodded and the Parkinson grinned. "I told you, Pervotan would do anything for our Lord." The youngster had to give him that and they continued their spurt. When they came close to the stairs they slowed down and sneaked a peek. "We're in the clear," Ignatius said as they checked the premises and Harry carefully stepped to the stairs. Nothing happened as he descended it and both of them speeded to their house. When Alex and the Head Boy entered the common room forty minutes after them, they held their breaths, but the Head Boy only had eyes for his girlfriend, who flaunted over him the moment she saw him. Alex shuffled to them and Harry moved over letting him take a seat beside him.

"I thought he was never going to stop searching!" Crabbe panted out of breath and the two other started laughing.

-THTH-

"Mr Remus, detention!" Dumbledore bellowed through his classroom and Harry had to suppress a smirk.

"What did he do, professor?!" Ignatius called out and the future Headmaster sent him a warning glare.

"Do you also want me to take points from Slytherin?" The other Slytherins gave Parkinson a look and he quickly shook his head.

'Now it actually looks like he's doing us a favour,' Harry forced his smile down. After class he got a look full sympathy from his two guards before he was alone with Dumbledore.

"My boy, have you made any improvements?" The professor immediately went to the point.

"Yes, Tom isn't behind this. When I told him, he really wasn't happy," Harry started. "He also thinks someone found the diary." Dumbledore nodded.

"And you know his plan." The youngster hesitated.

"Not completely." The future Headmaster gave him a look. "He wants to deal with it himself," Harry lied. It felt wrong, but he couldn't defy Tom's trust completely.

"He's trying to get in the castle," Dumbledore stated and the youngster nodded. The professor got a pensive look and the youngster just wanted to leave before he said more.

"Can I go, Professor?" Blue eyes turned to him and a nod gave him his release. Eagerly, Harry moved to the door and escaped to the hallway. He could feel Dumbledore's eyes on him and wondered if he knew he wasn't telling him everything. He met Alex and Ignatius in the corridor and the three of them quickly made their way to their next class.

-THTH-

"It's good to see you, Tom!" The future Dark Lord watched how a woman, who couldn't be flashier in her forties, walked towards him. She wore a mini-skirt, which was just against all the ethics, and her make-up had been put on in such a heavy layer that it made her look cheap.

'That they let someone like her work in the Ministry,' Tom thought with disgust. 'I'm certain she's shagging the Minister.' Once in reach, she pulled the teen's face close and kissed his cheeks. Tom held his breath to escape getting nauseous from her perfume. When she released him, he turned his head away from her to gather a deep breath. Recovered he nodded to her in recognition.

"What gives me the pleasure of seeing you today?" The woman asked while batting her eyelashes and making Tom sick in the stomach. "You've come to tell me about that little toy boy of yours?" She asked with a hint of a smirk and the teenager suppressed a flare of rage. "To think my words got you to find yourself an easy prey!" she continued.

'If she doesn't stop...!" The future Dark Lord held himself in check, barely. "He isn't a prey or a toy!" he hissed and got a surprised raise of an eyebrow as reaction.

"He isn't? Are you going to tell me you love him?" The woman spat with disbelieve.

"Coraline," Tom articulated the name as clearly as he could, "my love life has nothing to do with you!"

"Then why are you here?" Coraline asked astonished. She really couldn't think of another reason. Tom collected himself completely and once calmed down, he put up his usual charming smile.

"Business, Spave sent me." The woman's face fell. Clearly, she wanted Tom to have come look for her because of personal reasons. 'Did she really think I came to tell her about my toy; and then what? Confess my love for her?' he shuddered a little but Coraline didn't notice. "I have an appointment with the Minister," he announced and the woman huffed before turning around and guiding him the way.

"Ms Grelyon, Mr Riddle is here for an appointment," Coraline said with an air of superiority when they reach the Minister's secretary. A grey-turning woman glanced up at Tom from behind her glasses, ignoring the other woman completely.

"Mr Stormlin is expecting you!" she stated and pointed to the door right from her. "Go right in." Tom nodded to her and stepped to the door without another word to Coraline.

'Annoying woman!' was his last thought before he closed the door behind him.

**R&R**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

"Ah, Mr Riddle, please sit down!" The Minister greeted him while standing up. It didn't go unnoticed by the teenager that the man looked a lot older than the last time he saw him about eight months ago. The bald snake guy flashed through his headstream and he quickly pushed it to the back of his mind.

'I won't look like that when I'm old!' he told himself. 'No matter how stressful my life is!' "Thank you," the future Dark Lord answered not showing a sign of his mental conflict. He took the offered seat and watched Mr Stormlin take his own seat again. "I understand that Mr Spave has already contacted you?" Tom started when the Minister looked at him expectantly. Stormlin nodded and the teenager smiled charmingly. 'Good boy, Spave.' "Then as you know, my superior thinks it would be a good idea to get more teenagers interested in politics." The Minister made known that he agreed. "And as a teenager, who just graduated myself, I agree with Mr Spave that it would be interesting to visit different schools with a representative of each political group. That way the students will get informed on all the different points of each individual group," the future Dark Lord told the other, who didn't hide his interest.

"It's an interesting idea, but of course will the schools agree?"

"What do they have to lose? I do suggest trying it first, maybe at Hogwarts, my old school." The Minister nodded his approval.

"I'm certain you can get permission from Mr Dippet, can't you?" he asked and the teenager reassured him that wouldn't be a problem. "Then I think this conversation is over. If you would excuse me, I have a lot of work to do." Tom stood up, knowing when he exceeded his welcome.

"Of course, I'll contact you again when I've met with Headmaster Dippet." The Minister nodded and guided him to the door.

"I'm glad I got to see you, Mr Riddle. I had still wanted to congratulate you on your promotion."

"Thank you," Tom answered genuinely.

"How is Arte's health?" Stormlin asked concerned. The teenager knew his boss and the Minister have known each other for years now.

"He has to take things easy and hopefully he'll quickly get better," the future Dark Lord played the concerned underling.

"Send him my regards."

"Of course." They shook hands and Tom exited the office.

-THTH-

Harry was happily eating his lunch with his friends when said friends suddenly stiffened and turned quiet. Confused, the youngster looked from one to the other and noted a shadow falling over him. Surprised he looked up and saw Tom standing over him. "Tom!" he wanted to jump up but the older teen wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Their lips got pressed together and Harry couldn't keep the smile from his face, but quickly dropped it again. "What are you doing here?" he asked suspiciously. 'Did he come for the diary? Has he been inside the chamber?'

"I had an appointment with Dippet and got permission to lunch with you," Tom answered with a glint in his eyes while releasing him. One look to Alex was all it took for the boy to move from his seat and the older teen swiftly sat himself down before grabbing a piece of bread.

"Why did you meet with Dippet?" Harry didn't hide his insinuation and the other had to smirk.

"I've proposed an idea." Blue charmed eyes told him to continue. "A meeting between the students and the representatives of each different political group." Harry's eyebrow rose.

"And you'll be the one for your group?" The older teen nodded with his smirk still in place. 'That day there will be so many around that he can easily sneak off,' the youngster realized. 'But that day won't be soon...'

"Did you have an interesting week so far?" Tom interrupted his thoughts and Harry could read between the lines.

"I've talked to a ghost," he informed him and now the future Dark Lord's eyebrow rose.

"Smart," he mumbled as he cut a piece of cheese and spread it on his bread.

"So, how is it being back here?" Harry decided to change the subject to a much lighter one. "Sitting at this table again?"

"Good old times," Tom chuckled as he rose his hand and gently stroked the youngster's cheek. Harry leaned into the touch and his cheeks coloured lightly. His eyes glanced around and met Dumbledore's. The professor gave him a look and he quickly pulled the other's hand away from his face. Immediately he realized how odd his reaction was and quickly entwined their fingers before laying them on his lap. Tom had a glance of surprise at his reaction, but seemed to accept that he didn't want their hands in the open.

'Now I seem frigid!' Harry frowned. He hadn't missed the flash of confusion that had passed his friends' faces. 'I've never rejected his touch like this before.' "Dumbledore's looking," he mumbled as explanation and brown eyes shot up.

"He's still giving you a hard time?" Tom asked, not hiding his stare at the future Headmaster.

"If he can give me detention, he does. Doesn't matter what's the reason," Harry continued and his friends silently agreed with him. The future Dark Lord frowned at this and pulled the youngster's hand upwards pressing a kiss to it. Harry smiled as reaction and Tom's eyes shot to Dumbledore. 'Is he challenging him?' The youngster wondered and quickly decided he didn't want to know the answer. "After lunch, why don't we go to the lake?" he suggested thinking it would be a good idea to create more distance between the future Dark Lord and future Headmaster.

"It's not too cold?"

"We'll take a blanket and I'm certain you'll keep me warm," Harry whispered in the other's ear, who smirked promising. They grabbed another piece of bread, added some jam and quickly made their way outside while eating. Harry used an Accio to call for the blanket on his bed and Tom already sat himself down against the usual tree. Blue charmed eyes turned to the older teen with his blanket in hand. He couldn't help but smile as he found the other clearly waiting for him. He draped the cover around Tom's shoulders – the future Dark Lord leaned forward to let the blanket fall over his back – and crawled between the other's legs. Wrapping the cover around them tightly, Harry leaned backwards and smiled as Tom's arms slid around his body. He watched his breath blow white smoke into the cold air and gasped when the older teen's hand was suddenly kneading his penis. "Tom, what are you doing?!" Harry asked stunned while his hands released the blanket intending to pull the groping hand off him. A gush of cold air made him stop midway and grab the blanket again, while the hand kept up its movements. Harry could feel himself react and intentionally moved his buttocks against Tom's length, who was already semi-hard. He shifted his legs so he could use them as support to increase the friction between them. "Someone's going to see us!" The youngster panted while his movements were starting to get chaotic as pleasure rushed through his body.

"Nobody's outside. We're alone." To emphasize he wasn't going to stop, the older teen moved his free hand inside the other's underwear and pushed against his anus.

"Tom!" Harry yelped, realizing all too well where this was going to lead too. He moved the blanket, so only one hand was clenching it together and moved his other to his back, downwards over the other's chest and pelvis, taking his revenge by pulling Tom's penis from his pants. As reaction the future Dark Lord groaned in his ear and with a grin Harry dragged his finger of the leaking head.

"Damn!" Tom hissed and the youngster let out a short yell as his pants got pulled down. Blue eyes widened to their max as he felt fingers preparing him, roughly.

"Tom!" Harry whined in discomfort. "That hurts!" The fingers immediately slowed down and he also heard spells being cast.

"Sorry," Tom mumbled after the spells and took his time to continue his preparations. Harry's penis was still hidden inside his pants and the friction was making him lose it.

"Enter me!" he ordered when he knew he couldn't last long anymore. The older teen gladly complied and in one swift movement he was buried deep inside the other. Harry bit his lip in satisfaction; he felt so full. Slowly the youngster started moving up and down while at the same time trying to hide what they were doing for the potential passerby's – even if he hadn't seen anyone yet. His head fell backwards as the pleasure was taking him higher. "Tom, I..." he couldn't get the words out and felt Tom's rapid breath against his cheek.

"Harry..." the future Dark Lord panted and the youngster lost it. He came hard, dirtying his pants and felt the older teen follow him after one more thrust. Slowly they came from their height and slummed together.

"I'm sticky, clean me!" Harry demanded in a childish voice that said it was all Tom's fault. The older teen chuckled and listened. Feeling clean again the youngster snuggled back against the other's chest and felt satisfied when the future Dark Lord's arm sneaked back around him to take over his hold on the blanket. They stayed like that in a comfortable silence that made Harry sigh of happiness. "I'm glad you're here," he confessed after a while and Tom pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You wanted to have sex in the public?" The older teen whispered while pulling away and the youngster poked him with his elbow.

"No, I wanted to see you," he huffed and felt Tom's grip tighten on him. "What if someone saw us?!" he continued not wanting to give in just yet.

"There's one person I would like to have seen us." Harry used his elbow again, immediately knowing who he was revering too.

"I don't want my professor see me having sex!" he hissed and the other's chuckles vibrated through his ear.

"Don't worry nobody saw us," Tom reassured him and the youngster gave him a suspicious look over his shoulder. "I'm too possessive to let anybody see you during climax," the older teen kissed his cheek again while the youngster tried to suppress a smile.

"If I hear from anybody that they saw us, you won't be having sex for a month!" Harry threatened him and crawled up. "I'm going back inside, it's too cold!" he stepped closer to the castle and glanced behind him. Tom was still sitting there in the same position he had left him and the youngster extended his hand to him. The future Dark Lord didn't move and Harry sighed. He walked back to the other and held his hand out again. Brown eyes looked at him challenging. "I want my blanket!" he said with played annoyance and Tom suddenly pulled him down again.

"With me in it?" he asked husky and the youngster suddenly had the urge to kiss him breathless.

"Preferably," he gave in to his urge and claimed those tempting lips. "Come on, let's get inside," he pulled the other up and started moving both of them back to the castle.

-THTH-

"You seemed to have had fun," Perry Weasley suddenly stood before Harry and Alex. They had just seen off Tom at the gate and where making their way back to the Slytherin common room.

"Yes?" The youngster tried to guess the right answer. 'He didn't see us, did he?!' he was panicking inside, but outside he was innocence himself.

"Why was Riddle here?!" The Weasley demanded.

"He had an appointment with the Headmaster," Harry answered honestly and Perry narrowed his eyes at him.

"You aren't fooling me! All those students, who look like they have turned in stone and suddenly he shows up!"

"How can he have something to do with that? He wasn't here!"

"But you were. I don't care how Harold seems to favour you, you are still _his_ boyfriend." The youngster's face hardened.

"I might be Tom's boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I'll let him hurt anyone!" he hissed angry and two pair of eyes got a surprised expression.

"You'd oppose him?" Perry asked uncertain and Harry could feel Alex's gaze piercing him.

'Whatever I answer now will get to Tom,' he realized and sighed. "Tom knows my opinion on certain things." The Weasley narrowed his eyes.

"Not an answer to my question." Harry sighed again and glanced at his friend. 'Doesn't he understand I can't say anything with Alex present?' Crabbe had directed his gaze back on the Gryffindor and stood ready to intervene if he had too. "Everything I do, is in Tom's best interest." And that wasn't a lie. Of course, Perry took it the wrong way and sneered before brushing past them.

"Don't let him bother you," Alex said in comfort and Harry gave him a small thankful smile.

-THTH-

Weekend had come again and Tom watched how a naked Harry inspect the new house-plan – he had brought with him – on the bed. "What if we put more windows here? Then we can have a better view of the garden," the boy turned his head as the future Dark Lord leaned forward, pressing the flesh of his chest against that of the youngster's back. Harry gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before he leaned back into the touch. Tom couldn't deny he like the trust his boy gave him and a smile broke through on his face.

"We could make that room bigger and replace the walls with glass?" he suggested while tracing with his finger over the garden part that would be a part of the room.

"Then why don't we also make the outer-wall round?" Harry suggested while taking hold of his hand and making his finger move in a half-circle from one sidewall to the other. Tom let out an approvable sound. He liked it that Harry showed such interest in their house.

"Any other suggestions?" The boy leaned forward again, critically inspecting the plan.

"Not at the moment..." he said in the end and leaned backwards again. "So tell me, how are you doing?" The youngster surprised him. "Your new responsibilities aren't wearing you down?" Tom smirked as he understood what his boy was revering too.

"No, they aren't and I like having more to say in the group." Green eyes turned to him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry teased and the future Dark Lord smirked at him. "How's Spave's health?" Tom shrugged.

"Going down the drain," he mumbled as answer with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"I hope you know what you are doing," Harry sighed as brown eyes watched him. "What if somebody finds out?"

"Nobody will," Tom reassured him with a kiss on his cheek and got up. "Abraxas' coming over." Green eyes followed with a confused expression the future Dark Lord through the room.

"Why?"

"He has requested to meet with his cousin." Now the eyes rolled around in their socked.

"Keeping up appearances, are we?" The boy shook his head but did crawl of the bed as the older teen picked up his underwear from the floor. "When... and where are we meeting him?" Harry stretched himself like a cat and Tom let his eyes roam over the boy's body.

'Hickeys...' The voice in his head said possessively. His eyes followed the stretching and relaxing of the muscles of the youngster's hips and felt the urge to touch the skin that was already covered with his marks. Brown orbs focused on a particular hickey on the left hipbone that changed shape with every movement. His hand was suddenly on it and he looked surprised up in a smirking face.

"Are you sure you want to leave this room?" Harry asked in a teasing tone while wrapping his arms around the other's neck. A kiss that was a promise for more was shared and Tom pulled the youngster flush against him.

"We have time to clean up ourselves," he decided and picked up his boy bridal style. While Harry was showering his face in kisses, he moved them to the bathroom for another round.

-THTH-

"My dear cousin!" Abraxas exclaimed for everyone to hear as he got up from the couch he had been sitting on, waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late," Harry apologized as reflex and shot Tom a conspiring look, while pulling his collar a little higher. The action didn't go unnoticed by the blond, who let out a chuckle.

"I can guess what had you two preoccupied," he shook Tom's hand - didn't even make the intention of shaking Harry's – and waved them to the table. The future Dark Lord sat down on the couch, Abraxas had been occupying and pulled the youngster beside him. The blond moved to the chair opposite them and sat down. "How are your classes coming along?" he started a conversation.

"Fine, I've had some catching up to do, but I'm managing," he smiled as the future Dark Lord draped his arm around him. Abraxas nodded and turned back to his Lord.

"And how are your new responsibilities?"

"Fine," Tom answered while signalling to the patron.

"How can I help you, Mr Riddle?" The man quickly moved to their table.

"Get us the usual and..." the brown eyes turned to the Malfoy.

"I'm certain you remember my usual sandwich?" Abraxas asked the patron, who quickly nodded and stepped backwards, seemly afraid to turn his back to the three. "I heard you made a proposition to the other political groups," the blond turned his attention back to Tom, who nodded.

"I believe it is necessary that teenagers are more aware of the importance of politics."

"I understand you'll be visiting Hogwarts. I do hope those accidents are gone by then." It was clear what the Malfoy meant.

'It's going to take too long if Tom waits for that day... or he's worried about his Lord's safety,' Harry moved his eyes from the future Dark Lord to the blond.

"Preferably, I'll be at Hogwarts occasionally to prepare..." Blue charmed eyes turned back to Tom in surprise.

'I should have seen that coming!'

"Hm, Marvolo must be trilled," Abraxas chuckled as he glanced at the youngster, who kept it at a smile as response.

"Of course," Tom answered instead and raised his hand to brush through Harry's hair. The youngster closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling of those fingers running through his hair locks. He opened them again as the arm fell back to his waist.

"Has there been any progress in the case of the accidents?" The blond continued as the patron appeared with beverages. They paused until he had left again.

"The search continues," Tom answered with a glance at the youngster. They hadn't talked about the diary yet, but Harry didn't have anything to announce. Pervotan hadn't contacted him yet, but he had heard from the girls that a ghost had been spotted near their bathroom on the second floor.

"No suspects?" Malfoy asked and again the future Dark Lord gave the youngster a look.

"Perry has accused me..." he mumbled and Tom frowned. 'He must have heard this from Alex already,' Harry thought while moving his eyes from the black haired teen to the blond.

"He thinks you did it." The youngster didn't have to ask who Tom meant with he.

'Dumbledore. No, he thinks I'm searching for the diary, intending to destroy it.' "We don't know that for sure. We only know Perry thinks I did it," Harry corrected the future Dark Lord, who agreed with a nod.

"You're right, we can't draw conclusions without evidence. That's what leads to overconfidence and mistakes." Brown eyes turned back to the blond. "Do you have news?"

"Not much," Abraxas shrugged, "Mother and Father are again in their 'we want land' period." The blond sighed. "I think they got it from the Blacks, Walburga has been boosting about the land she got for her engagement."

"Everyone's buying land..." Harry mumbled with a small smile directed at Tom, who shot him a smirk back and pressed his lips against his temple in a quick kiss.

"As loving as ever, aren't you two?" Abraxas shook his head.

"Don't be jealous, dear cousin. I'm sure you'll find your love one day," Harry had to tease him a little and the blond snored.

"Then you're the only one who believes that. Being a Malfoy means my parents will find someone suitable to carry on the family name with."

"I'm sorry," the youngster mumbled feeling pity for the man before him.

"Don't be, it's the responsibility of the main branch," he smirked. "We do have other pleasures." Harry frowned at that and glanced at Tom, who just shook his head.

'I'm missing something.' His frown deepened but the two older teenagers didn't take notice and changed the subject to a more political one.

-THTH-

Harry stepped out of the shower in the boy's dormitory and picked up his towel. He ruffled it through his hair before drying the rest of his body. Last he wrapped it around his waist and moved to the mirror, which was damped with fog. "I have news!" A voice suddenly whispered in his ear and Harry moved without thinking. He twirled around and grabbed for his wand that lay on the sink. His movements stopped with the point pointed at the transparent face of Pervotan, who had his hands up in defeat. "I give," he yelped and Harry rolled his eyes while relaxing himself again.

"You have news?" he asked after he had recovered himself.

"Yes!" Pervotan smiled brightly. "I've seen many beautiful women, but no men."

"It's a woman then?" The youngster asked ignoring the perverted smile the ghost put up as he remembered. 'No wonder it took him so long.'

"Yes, not such a beautiful flower as the others, but she came and hissed something before disappearing into a cave."

'That's definitely the work of the diary!' Harry felt excitement rush through his body. "Who?"

"A Slytherin, Mabel. She seemed to have a thing for silver," Pervotan added and the youngster frowned.

'That name didn't ring a bell.' "Mabel and a last name?"

"That is the last name. Everyone calls her that. I wonder if anyone knows her first name?" The ghost continued with eyes on oblivion.

'Then I should be able to find her. Mabel...' "Thanks," Harry interrupted Pervotan's rambling and the transparent eyes blinked.

"It's been an honour to help the precious one of Mr Riddle," he bowed and slowly started flowing backwards through the wall again. The youngster waited until he was certain he was alone again and turned back to the mirror. His right hand rose and wiped the dampness off, revealing his reflection.

'Ignatius' probably knows who she is.'

-THTH-

"The third years are entering," Alex announced and three pair of eyes moved to the door.

"Who's Mabel?" Harry asked as his blue charmed orbs slid from one student to another.

"She'll be one of the last," Ignatius answered before his voice rose. "That's her!" he pointed to a small girl, who would have never caught the youngster's eyes. She was an almost sickly thin girl with dirty blonde hair, wrapped in two braids. Big glasses hid a large part of her face and her robe was clearly a size to large. With speed did she make her way to the Slytherin's table and took a seat separated from the others. Harry felt pity as he watched her grab a napkin.

"I'm going to talk to her," he mumbled and his two friends gave him an odd look. "Wait here, I don't want to scare her," he ordered as he noted Alex shifting his weight to get up. The Crabbe hesitated a moment before he sat down again. Ignatius just nodded and Harry moved away from them. "Hi," he started and the girl glanced up at him from behind her glasses, "I'm Marvolo."

"I know who you are," Mabel answered with a searching look in her eyes.

"Oh, I guess that shouldn't surprise me. Your name's Mabel?" he extended his hand in a greeting way and slowly the girl's gaze shifted downwards. She nodded again while staring hypnotic at his hand. 'It will be hard to get anything out of her,' the youngster realized. "What I came to ask..." he smiled, trying to sound at ease. "I've lost a book, a personal book. Could you keep an eye open for it?" The girl's orbs narrowed but they didn't move from his hand, which he had already retreated by now. She gave a short nod and Harry couldn't help but follow her line of vision. 'Is something wrong with my hand?' he wondered while slowly raising his sleeve. The glittering of the silver bracelet caught his eye and surprised he looked up at Mabel. "You like my bracelet?" he had to ask and noted his guess was correct when startled eyes met his. Her mouth opened but not a sound left it and the youngster forced a smile on his face. "I'll let you continue eating. Excuse my intrusion." And he escaped back to his own seat.

"And?" Ignatius asked once he was seated. Blue eyes glanced at the girl once more and found her staring at her empty plate.

"I told her I lost a book and she'll keep an eye open for it."

"What did you say to her, to make her react like that?" Alex asked with a pause in the middle.

"If she liked my bracelet," Harry mumbled and glanced back at his wrist. His friends followed his example.

"You got that one from our Lord?" Ignatius asked and the youngster answered with a:

"Yes."

"Didn't take our Lord for someone who buys jewellery," Parkinson retorted and Alex shrugged.

"Probably got it from one of his admirers."

"Admirers?" Harry asked surprised and quickly realized he shouldn't be. "Of course he has admirers," he shook his head and got a teasing look from his friends.

"Not like he's going to flaunt them in front of you," Ignatius chuckled.

"And it's not like he cares about them," Alex continued and blue eyes slid down to the bracelet again.

"So, this used to be a gift that Tom received from an admirer?" he asked uncertain.

"Probably," Crabbe answered honestly. The youngster didn't know how to feel about that. He knew the bracelet was a sign of Tom's love and possessiveness in everyone else's eyes.

'Then what must the person who gave it to him be thinking?' he wondered and glanced back at Mabel. 'Does she know who?' Shaking his head he drove those thoughts from his mind. 'Let's just focus on getting the diary back.'

**R&R**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for the reviews and I am changing all of my mistake you've pointed out to me, but I haven't come to uploading the latest version yet. But I will, eventually and really appreciate your comments. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

With a smile on his face Tom greeted Dippet and Dumbledore at the gate that gave access to the property of Hogwarts. "I'm glad to be here," he said honestly.

"The same counts for us. Let's move to my quarters," Dippet invited him inside and the future Dark Lord eagerly accepted. His eyes roamed over the sight before him and like every time the castle took his breath away. That his boy was somewhere inside those walls made it only more appealing. As they crossed the corridors a lot of students – especially the Slytherins – greeted him with respect, but his eyes kept scanning for that one person. He finally found him leaning on the balustrade of one of the stairs with his two guards behind him. Harry waved at him and immediately a smirk appeared on his face.

-THTH-

"You've got it bad!" Ignatius whispered in Harry's ear as the blue charmed eyes happily gazed at the retreating figure.

"I can't deny that," the youngster chuckled. Just one look from Tom made his whole world light up.

"You aren't the only one," Alex said from his other side, successfully pulling his attention. Crabbe nodded to his left and Harry's eyes moved to the first floor.

"Mabel," he realized who his friend had meant. 'Did she gave Tom the bracelet?' he couldn't suppress the thought any longer. Biting the inside of his cheek, he made a decision and pushed himself away from the railing. Without a word, he ascended the staircase and made his way to the girl.

"Marvolo?!" His friends called after him, but he didn't stop. He wasn't going to hesitate.

"Mabel!" he called out and the third year looked up at him with surprise. Harry stepped closer to her as he heard his friends stop behind him and raised his wrist. "Did you give this bracelet to Tom?" he asked while pointing to the jewel. Mabel narrowed her eyes and gave him an unreadable expression. "Did you?" he pushed.

"What does it matter?" Her voice sounded clear.

"Because I didn't know he got it from someone," Harry tried to explain. "I don't want you to get the wrong impression." Now Mabel's face turned to a confused expression.

"Not get the wrong impression? Our Lord gave you a bracelet. He has never given anything like that to anyone."

"Yes, but..." 'I can't tell her I would blip back to my own time if I take it off, not that I can!' he sighed.

"But what? Everyone knows you're his boyfriend." Everything that the girl had been holding in seemed to be coming out of her. "You've got a gift from him and... you've got him." The last sounded like a resentment.

'She likes him,' Harry couldn't deny it any longer. 'But still she hasn't answered my question.' "Yes, but did you give Tom this bracelet?" Again Mabel gave him that unreadable expression.

"What does it matter?" She again answered with the same question before turning around and calmly walked away.

"Mabel?"

"What did she say?" Ignatius asked as he stopped beside him.

"Nothing really," Harry sighed.

"The bracelet isn't hers?" Alex continued and the youngster had to smile a little. Crabbe had more people knowledge than his future grandson.

"She didn't want to answer. The only thing I found out is that she likes Tom," Harry sighed.

"Nothing new," Ignatius mumbled what the two others were thinking and the youngster turned around.

"Let's get back, professor Slughorn is probably waiting."

"He's probably with our Lord," Alex retorted but did follow his charge's example. Once more, blue charmed eyes glanced back in the direction Mabel had disappeared too.

'If she likes Tom that much, then maybe he could get the diary back from her.' A frown appeared on his forehead. 'But that would also mean that Tom gets the diary and not Dumbledore.' A wave of relief hit him. 'If I could just convince him to absorb the piece of his soul back.'

-THTH-

"I'm glad we came to an understanding," Dippet smiled brightly. Tom nodded at him as answer and let the Headmaster lead him out of the Castle.

"I'll set up the letter for the other parties and send it to you by the end of the week," the future Dark Lord clarified once more and Dippet agreed with a smile.

"I'll be waiting." Last words were exchanged and Tom made his way off the Hogwarts' property.

'Things are going as planned. It won't take long before I'm walking freely through those corridors again,' he smirked and turned his eyes away from the castle. 'Time to prepare the next phase.' His wand got pulled into the open and he was gone.

-THTH-

Brown eyes stared confused at the bracelet, Harry was pushing in his face. "Who gave it to you?" The youngster asked again and Tom's face drew a blank.

"Some girl," came the uninterested answer and Harry let out a heavy sigh.

"Does the name Mabel sound familiar?" Immediately the brown eyes turned serious.

"Don't go near her!"

"What?" Confusion settled on the youngster's face.

"Do what I say! Stay away from her!" Tom bellowed, surprising Harry even more.

"Fine, I'll stay away from her," he soothed the future Dark Lord while mentally adding: 'As if!' Tom didn't doubt him for a minute and relaxed his features.

"Now, the diary?"

"Yes, well..." 'Is he going to freak out again?' "Mabel has it." A sneer of disgust was released and Harry was really starting to become curious at the connection between the two.

"I'll deal with her. You... just stay away from her!" Tom pressed once more and the youngster nodded.

"What did you talk about with Dippet?" Harry changed the subject and the older teen sat himself down on one of the two chair occupying their usual inn room.

"We've discussed how we could best go about contacting the other political groups." The youngster made a humming sound as answer as his eyes trailed over the left side of the other's body, raising them again to stop on his cheek.

"You look pale," he stated as he stepped inside Tom's personal bubble and cupped his face.

"Just been busy." Green eyes worrisome stared into brown.

"But you still have to take care of yourself." A small smile appeared under the brown eyes, before lips moved upwards and pressed gently against Harry's.

"Don't worry about me."

"How could I not?" Green eyes widened a little to emphasize his honesty and the other's smile increased. "Come on," Harry quickly pulled Tom from the chair and pulled him to the bed, "lay down." The future Dark Lord crooked an eyebrow but did listen. The youngster crawled beside him and moved the sheets and the pillows around the other until he was comfortable. Once happy with his handiwork, he laid himself down and drew Tom into his arms, letting the brown hair locks rest underneath his chin. "Sleep," he mumbled while his fingers were tracing soothing circles on the other's back. Tom let out a sigh and snuggled a little closer. When Harry looked down a couple of minutes later, the future Dark Lord was fast asleep.

-THTH-

Tom sipped from his tea as his eyes moved over to the next article on the newspaper he had bought. "Tom!" A high pitched voice yelped and a wave of perfume reached him before the woman did. As a gentleman he stood up and endured the kisses that got pressed to his cheeks. "I'm so glad you invited me!"

"Please sit down, Coraline," Tom invited her to his table and she flaunted herself as she sat down. He took a moment to close his eyes and prepare himself.

"Thank you, now what can I do for you? You know I would do anything," the woman smiled brightly and the make-up around her face cracked a little.

'How much did she put on? And how long has it been on?' Tom couldn't help but wonder as a shiver ran over his spin.

"It has come to my attention that your daughter has come into the possession of something that's mine." Coraline's eyebrows rose.

"You called me because of my daughter?" The future Dark Lord nodded and the woman pulled an astonished expression. "We'll I'll admit I didn't see that one coming. What has the child done this time?" Her face turned annoyed.

"Like I said, she has something that's mine."

"And how can you be certain she has it?" Coraline asked and her tone clearly told him she wasn't defending her offspring, she was only astonished she had something of Tom. "Did your toy tell you?" His face must have told her enough, because she suddenly started giggling. "And you take his word for truth? He must be something else." Brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. He knew her good enough to know when she was up to something. "Tell me about him," she purred.

"The sex is good," Tom answered and the woman rolled her eyes.

"Please, I could also give you good sex! That isn't it..." she said the last with a thoughtful expression as the teenager suppressed a shudder. "There's something I'm missing and you know me, I can't resist a puzzle," she chuckled and Tom glared at her.

"Stay away from him!" he hissed and Coraline's eyes widened almost comically.

"You don't have to be that possessive, I'm not going to steal him away," the woman recovered herself. "But let's get back on topic," she flicked her hair over her shoulder and leaned backwards, seemly completely in control. "What does my daughter have in her possession that's yours?"

"A book," the woman blinked in surprise.

"A book." Tom sighed. He was going to have to elaborate.

"I'm certain you are aware of my preferences." Coraline nodded. "It's a book I've experimented on." The woman's eyes suddenly turned serious and she leaned forward again.

"You're telling me there's a dangerous enchantment in my house that could release any minute?"

"I said your daughter has it." The woman didn't seem to comprehend what he was saying. "Where is your daughter?"

"Oh, you mean she has that book at Hogwarts," Coraline instantly changed from mood.

"She will bring it home eventually..." Tom started, now was the time to strike," and of course even if the spell is released before she spends time at home, there is still your image to think about." The woman suddenly straightened.

"You're right. Of course, you're right. I'll have to cut this lunch short I'm afraid, but it seems my daughter is in need of some scolding." Tom only nodded to her and stood up first – in public he was still a gentleman. "Thank you for telling me. I'm glad you're still concerned about little me," Coraline smiled sweetly and kissed his cheeks again before turning around. She disappeared around a corner and the future Dark Lord let out a sigh of relief.

-THTH-

Harry spied around the corner once more and Ignatius sighed. "She'll come, calm down."

"All third years have to pass here to reach the Great Hall," Alex added and the youngster's eyes moved to the corner none-the-less. Suddenly giggles and chatters was heard and a couple minutes later the first third years students passed them. Ravenclaw and Slytherin moved past them in small groups according to the houses. The snakes glanced at them and some even gave them a flirty smile as the other house ignored them completely. Harry smirked as one of the girls couldn't keep her eyes of Alex, but his friend seemed oblivious to her stare. Then Mabel pulled his attention. The girl immediately met his look and sent him a glare.

"Mabel!" he called out and the third year stopped before him. She didn't say a word, only stared at him. "If this is your bracelet," he pushed his wrist practically in her face, "then take it!" he succeeded in surprising the girl, but she quickly recovered and resumed her staring. "Take it!" Mabel hesitated.

"I can return it to its rightful owner?" She asked and Harry nodded. Slowly her hands rose and touched the jewel, searching for the lock. She found it and the youngster could feel the skin of her fingertips brush over his wrist. Concentrating she went to work until a small yelp escaped her lips and she pulled back. With a heated glare she stuck her fingers in her mouth and speeded off.

"She's embarrassed," Alex mumbled and Harry felt disappointed.

'She couldn't open it.' His eyes moved to his wrist and widened when he noticed the lock wasn't entirely in its locked position any longer. 'She moved it!' A sudden fear wrapped around his heart. 'Could she have really removed it?! I would be gone!' he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'It doesn't matter, I could have just used the spell again to return to Tom... or he would have called for me when Ignatius and Alex told him what happened,' he breathed out and took another deep breath. 'I had to find out how much the diary has already possessed her!'

"What happened?" Ignatius asked, looking confused from the youngster's wrist to his face.

"We've got proof." His two friends frowned in confusion, but Harry already started moving to the Great Hall.

-THTH-

"Close it!" Harry demanded as he raised his wrist before stopping before Tom, who raised his eyebrow at his behaviour.

"Is that the greeting I get?" The youngster quickly pressed his lips against those of the future Dark Lord.

"Now, please close it," he asked again and Tom pulled a confused expression. Harry quickly realized he had to be a little clearer and pointed to the bracelet. Brown eyes widened and fingers wrapped tightly around the youngster wrist.

"Who opened it?!" The future Dark Lord hissed and Harry recognized the mad look in his eyes.

"Mabel did," he answered honestly and the grip tightened.

"I told you to stay away from Mabel!"

"We both go to Hogwarts, I can't go around avoiding her. Dumbledore would find it weird," he knew the last would get him back in Tom's good graces. Like expected the future Dark Lord got an understanding look, but his grip didn't loosen any of its strength. "And that she could open it partly proofs that your," he pocked the other's chest with his finger, "diary has taken control of Mabel," he stared straight into Tom's eyes. "Your magic has been slowly seeping in to her and there is already enough inside her to almost open something that only you can open!" Harry huffed. "Now please, close it. I don't want to disappear..." he confessed and the older teenager finally lessened his grip. Tom carefully closed the lock again and kissed the youngster hand to the other's surprise.

"Like I would let you disappear," the future Dark Lord smirked and caressed Harry's chin before sweetly kissing his lips. "But how did she get close enough to open it?" The sweetness melted away and blue charmed eyes glanced sideways. He couldn't lie – Ignatius and Alex would tell him the truth in their report, if they hadn't already.

"I confronted her," he confessed and got a disapproving sound as reaction. "I'm sorry, but I can't sit by and do nothing!" His voice had taken a defensive tone, but Tom just kept his burning eyes on him. "It's not like she's going to hurt me!" he tried as he forced his eyes to meet the brown ones.

"She can control the basilisk..." the future Dark Lord grumbled.

"But it's you who controls it. You won't hurt me! Would you?" he asked and Tom shook his head in disappointment.

"You're missing the obvious. I made the diary before I knew you."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked dreading where this was going. "The diary version of you doesn't know me?"

"No," the older teen shook his head and the youngster started to panic.

"And you can't update it or something?"

"Update?" Tom pulled an odd expression.

"It means you..." Harry searched for the right words, "turn your former self into the one you are now," he tried and the older teen shook his head as response.

"Not possible." But there was a spark in the future Dark Lord's eyes that made the youngster doubt.

"Really?" Harry asked while given Tom a look.

"The only way to – what was the word again? Op-dat? – would be by absorbing my soul again before putting it back in the diary." Blue charmed eyes widened as the other continued. "Which would mean I'd have to kill someone again and I don't do that anymore, do I?" Harry couldn't help but feel a coil of heat inside his chest and a smile appeared on his face.

'He really listened to me!' "I guess you're right, it's impossible."

"I'm glad we agree, so stay away from Mabel." Harry's smile fell.

"But how are you going to get it back? It's not like you can corner her in the middle of Hogwarts and demand her to hand over the diary." Instead of answering Tom moved away from the youngster and sat down on the bed.

"I'm acquainted with her mother," he answered in the end as his eyes roamed over the other's body.

"You are going to ask her mother to get the diary?" The future Dark Lord nodded. "Who is her mother?" Harry got surprised by the irritated expression that appeared in Tom's brown eyes.

"She's one of the secretaries of the Minister."

"One of the secretaries? How many does he have?"

"Two, one for the professional work and another for more personal favours." The youngster's eyebrows rose.

"Let me guess, Mabel's mother is the personal one," Tom nodded.

"Mabel doesn't have a father?" A shake of the head.

"He died before she was born."

"Oh, her mother didn't remarry or found a new boyfriend?" Harry kept fishing for information.

"She has had a lot of boyfriends but not one who's good enough for her to start a relationship with," the older teen sighed as he got up again. Slowly he made his way to the youngster and wrapped his arms around the other's waist.

"Let's not talk about the Mabels any longer." Harry couldn't help but smile a little at the other's behaviour. "Instead let's visit our future home," Tom decided with a teasing smirk and the youngster couldn't hide his interest.

-THTH-

Surprised Harry stared around and took in the empty house they had entered. "Where... This isn't our house yet, is it?" he twirled around to Tom, who was smirking at him. As answer he walked to the closest wall and stuck his hand in the middle of it. Blue eyes widened and the youngster quickly moved his body next to the other. Frowning a little, he observed Tom's arm inside the wall and slowly raised his own to slip beside him. "It's not real?" he asked surprised as his hand moved around in circles.

"No, it's a projection of our final plan." Harry turned surprised to the older teen.

"Then... this is how it is going to look?" A nod was his reaction. A smile bloomed on the youngster face and he grabbed Tom's hand. "Let's explore!" he – almost – squealed and the future Dark Lord let himself be pulled around with a smile on his face.

**R&R**


	29. Chapter 29

**With FF deleting mature stories, I have decided that I'll also be uploading my stories on adultfanfiction. hp .adultfanfiction story .php?no =600096026**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Happy, Harry enter the castle again and bit his lip, still feeling the lingering touch of Tom's on it. "Marvolo!" Ignatius called from the end of the corridor.

"You're late!" The youngster called back, making the other pout. Harry stopped and watched his friend run towards him when suddenly a rustling pulled his attention. His eyes immediately scanned the wall and dread filled his chest as he was certain of the source of the noise. The basilisk was near. "Ignatius!" he called moving again and reach his friend the moment the snake decided to show itself. "Don't turn around!" he ordered with a tiny heart and grabbed Ignatius chin to stop him from doing just that. "Run!" Parkinson gave him a confused, but alarmed look as Harry twirled around and took hold of his wrist before pulling him with him.

"What's going on?" Ignatius panted as they turned the corner and ran past the glass closet that contained the Quidditch's trophies. Harry watched him glance at it at the last moment and the reflection of the basilisk answered his question. Parkinson immediately speeded up and all of a sudden pulled the youngster in an empty classroom. Throwing the door close, both of them moved backwards never taking their eyes from the entrance. "Why is it attacking us?!" Ignatius panted as Harry was trying to catch his own breath.

'She send it after me!' the youngster was yelling inside his head. "Easy prey," he mumbled instead, not wanting to say the real reason. "We can't stay here."

"You want to leave with that thing out there?!" Ignatius' eyes forced themselves from the door and stared frightened at the other.

"We're trapped here, so let's do something it doesn't expect." Ignatius didn't looked convinced. "Just, don't look it in the eye!" Harry instructed as he took a step forwards.

"Are you sure about this?" His guard's hand landed on his shoulder and made him stop. Glancing backwards the youngster gave him a look that said enough and Ignatius seemed to lose his nerve. Feeling pity for his friend, Harry turned to him and leaned forward into the other's personal bubble.

"We can't stay here. It'll get in and we'll have nowhere to run. We need to leave now we still have a chance." Parkinson closed his eyes for a moment and gathered his courage again, before nodded he was ready. "Okay, we'll take place at both sides of the door and wait until it enters."

"What if it doesn't enter, but stays in the doorway?" The youngster felt a wave of panic – he had successfully suppressed until now – rise and now he needed a moment to collect himself.

"Whatever happens, one of us needs to warn the headmaster!" Ignatius' eyes widened at this order, it was an order even if Harry hadn't meant it like one.

"Our Lord will kill me if anything happens to you!" he hissed and the youngster wondered if he was having a panic attack.

"Then what, you're going to sacrifice yourself?" Harry gave him a look that made him clear he wouldn't let him. "Come on, get ready!" Ignatius slowly followed his charge and took the left side of the door. Harry could see the shadow of the basilisk underneath the door and stuck up his fingers. He counted down from three to one and threw the door open. The basilisk took the bait and burst inside the classroom. The two students didn't lose one second and ran in the corridor. Without a word they directed their feet towards the office of the Headmaster and speeded up when rustling reach their ears. They shared a look and rounded another corner to bump into Perry. Mutually the Slytherins jumped up again and dragged the Gryffindor with them.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Let go of...!" His words died out as he caught sight of the basilisk.

"Don't look it in the eye!" Harry yelled and Perry quickly lowered his eyelids. Another corner got rounded and the Gryffindor turned around to run by himself.

"What the hell did you do?! Piss off your boyfriend?" Perry spat between pants and Harry sent him a glare. The Slytherin opened his mouth to react, but rustling in the wall beside him stopped him.

"Stop!" The youngster yelled and Ignatius immediately listened while the Weasley took another three steps before turning to him.

"We can't stay here!" The Gryffindor hissed in a quiet tone and the youngster signalled for him to be quiet.

"Listen." All three of them concentrated on their hearing and Ignatius suddenly jump away from the wall closest to him.

"It's..."

"In de wall," Harry continued. "We don't know where its next attack will come from," he tried to keep a lock on the basilisk, but failed and the two others' scared faces didn't help. "We need to reach Dippet!" The youngster started to move again while twirling around pointing his wand to the walls. Ignatius followed his example while Perry only focused on what was ahead of him. They made a dash towards the next corner and hissing followed them closely. Then all of a sudden the hissing disappeared and a cracking was heard ahead of them. Before they could take another step the basilisk suddenly burst through a door towards them. Perry was the one the snake went for and the Gryffindor stood frozen in fear. Harry reacted instantly and a bright light that blinded both predator and prey flashed in the air. Still acting on instinct the youngster quickly grabbed Perry and pushed him past the basilisk. Ignatius quickly followed them and had to duck as the snake leaned down, attempting to escape from the light. All three of them made it past the predator and rushed forward to freedom. The Gargoyle appeared in view and to their relief also Dippet together with Dumbledore and the divination professor Stocks.

"Boys?" Dumbledore was the first one to see them and the three turned to them with a confused expression. Harry could hear the snake behind them and opened his mouth to yell, but Perry beat him to it.

"Basilisk!" he screamed as the professors' eyes widened seeing the snake for themselves. Immediately spells flew over the three students' heads and the basilisk hissed in pain and anger. Once they reached the older men, the professors put themselves between their students and the predator. Their wands shot out paralyzing spells but all of them got avoided and a last time the basilisk opened its mouth, showing his shining, saliva covered teeth. A threatening shout was hollered before the snake retreated. Dippet and Stocks went after it while Dumbledore turned around to the three students.

"Did anyone get hurt?" he asked with his eyes staring directly into Harry's.

"No," the youngster shook his head, "we were the only ones."

"And we're all right," Ignatius panted beside him.

"Good..." the future Headmaster continued and got interrupted by the present Headmaster.

"We lost it," he sighed before turning to his students. "Are you boys all right?" All three nodded and got urged inside the Headmaster's office. "Tell us what happened!" Dippet ordered after he took place on his seat behind his desk and conjured five more chairs for the others.

"I just got back from Hogsmeade," Harry started, "and I met Ignatius at the front gate." Parkinson nodded to emphasize his charge was telling the truth. "We heard rustling in the walls and got the hell out of there." Dippet nodded in understanding.

"Good thinking."

"Then it came after us," Ignatius continued before nodding at the Gryffindor beside him. "And we ran into, Perry," he paused before saying the Weasley's first name, clearly wondering how he should address him.

"The snake attacked us and we ran until we made it here," the Gryffindor continued and Dumbledore let out a disapproving sound.

"It seems that the basilisk has chosen a specific target this time." His blue eyes gave Harry a look, letting him know that they were going to talk about this later.

"Yes, it seems so," Dippet nodded his head and turned to the two Slytherins. "Did it seems more interested in one of you two?" Ignatiu's eyes met Harry's. The youngster hadn't said a word about the diary to his friends, but still they must suspect something.

"Not really..."

"It went after both of us," Harry added to Ignatius cautious answer. Dippet nodded as Stocks opened his mouth for the first time.

"We can't let these boys run around unprotected in the castle when they are being hunted," the divination professor especially eyed Harry and the youngster could guess he was thinking back to his death prediction.

"You're correct," the Headmaster admitted with a thoughtful expression. "They aren't safe inside the castle," Dippet closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "You two are to be accompanied by a professor anywhere inside Hogwarts and will be staying overnight at Cluster's Booth." Harry didn't miss how Dumbledore's eyes glanced at the Headmaster before turning back to him.

'More time with Tom,' he knew all too well what the transfiguration professor was thinking.

"Would it be best to also let a professor stay at the inn?" Stocks asked and Dippet nodded.

"Yes, that way they'll be protected twenty-four seven," the Headmaster directed his words to the two students; trying to ease their worries.

'And if I get Tom to also stay at Cluster's Booth, he can order the basilisk to not kill us.'

"I'll call the innkeeper and make arrangements. I want you boys to go pack and be ready. Professor Stocks will be accompanying you to Hogsmeade." Harry and Ignatius nodded and got up. Stocks led them to their house and took a seat in the common room while the two boys went up to their room.

-THTH-

"What's going on?" Alex asked as his eyes followed Ignatius run around the room, packing his trunk.

"The basilisk attacked us and Dippet has decided to let us stay at the Cluster's Booth," Harry explained while folding his clothes before laying them in his own trunk.

"Are you all right?" It didn't go unnoticed that Crabbe directed his question to his charge and not his other friend.

"We are fine!" The youngster sighed. "But I need to contact Tom." Alex nodded in understanding.

"You can use the fireplace."

"Stocks' downstairs in the common room, so that isn't an option."

"Then wait until we're at the Cluster's Booth," Ignatius called from underneath his bed. What he was doing there, Merlin knows.

"I guess that's the best option we have," Harry sighed and pushed the last of his stuff in his trunk before shrinking it. "We need to go," he turned around to Ignatius, who was sitting on his trunk – trying to close it – before it suddenly hit him and turned back to Alex.

"You can contact Tom!" Why had he only thought about this now? Crabbe's face clouded as reaction.

"You want me to wake up our Lord in the middle of the night?" he asked with uncertainty in his voice.

"He'll be angrier if he finds out tomorrow," Harry retort and his friend nodded but clearly didn't like it.

"Now we really need to leave. We'll see you tomorrow," Ignatius ended their conversation and directed Harry back to the common room where Stocks was still patiently waiting on them.

-THTH-

As they entered the Cluster's Booth the patron pulled a surprised expression. He clearly hadn't been expecting Harry to be one of the two students that would be staying at his inn. Professor Stocks did the talking and the patron quickly moved his hands to the rack behind him. The youngster saw him itch to the key of the room he usually shared with Tom, but quickly recovered himself in time and handed them two others. "The two first rooms are to your disposal," he smiled friendly at professor Stocks, who accepted them with a thank you.

"You two will stay in number one and I'll be in number two." Stocks divided them as they walked to their designated rooms. He opened the first door and the boys inspected their room.

'It's small,' was the first thing that came to Harry. 'In what do Tom and I normally stay? A suite?' he joked to himself, but guessed the future Dark Lord would hire the best if not the most expensive room for them. Stocks pulled out his wand and stared warding the room for intruders.

"Except through the door, nothing can enter this room," Stocks turned to the boys, "so make sure you keep the door locked and if someone want to enter anyway, send them to me," he handed the key to Ignatius before turning around. "I'll put up some wards on the door before I leave," Stocks inspected the doorway, "just to be certain," he looked over his shoulder to the boys again and gave them a reassuring smile. "Good night."

Harry watched the professor close the door behind him and could feel the wards being put in place. 'Tom will have to go see Stocks when he arrives.' And he would arrive, he was certain of that.

-THTH-

Alex pointed his wand to the fireplace and took a last deep breath. As he waited for his Lord to be aware of his presence, he could feel his heart thumping louder and louder. It didn't take long before he heard steady strides of footsteps walking towards him. Tom's face was emotionless as their eyes met and Alex quickly bowed his head to break the connection. "Sorry for the disturbance at this hour, my Lord!" His voice elevated a little at the end and he tried to recover himself. He couldn't be found nervous by his superior.

"I hope you have a very good reason!" Tom threatened with irritation lacing his voice.

"Of course, the basilisk has attempted an attack on Marvolo and Ignatius." The future Dark Lord immediately lost his composure.

"What!" Alex took a step backwards in reflex as he saw his Lord advance to him with fury written all over his face. Tom's face seemed to grow in the flames as he got closer and Crabbe had to force himself to keep the connection stable. He didn't want to risk angering his Lord even more.

"He's all right!" Alex quickly intervened before the future Dark Lord could blow up. "They both are," he added even if he knew Tom didn't care about Ignatius.

"Where is he?!"

"At the Cluster's Booth, the two of them are being protected by professor Stocks," he could see his Lord's brown eyes moving around while he was trying to come up with a plan. Then the eyes closed for a moment and opened again with a determined expression. The plan was formed.

"Thank you, Alex Crabbe," Tom gave him a nod before walking away.

"My Lord," Alex mumbled and broke the connection. As he – almost hypnotic – watched the flames dance, a breath of relief left his lips.

-THTH-

Harry stared out of the window of their room at the Cluster's Booth. He was certain Tom would be showing up any minute now. He also realized that the future Dark Lord would probably come using the Floo network, but he hoped there would be some kind of sign – like light being turned on. "Don't worry too much," Ignatius sighed at his behaviour, "I'm certain our Lord will be arriving soon." As on cue a flashing of light was seen and the youngster quickly moved to the door. He hated that he couldn't leave the room without Stocks' permission. Well, he could but then the wards would get triggered and Stocks would be with him under a minute. Two minutes passed before he could hear voices outside in the corridor and the door got knocked on. Before the knocks stopped, he was already turning the key in the keyhole and pulled the door open. Professor Stocks looked surprised at him with his hand still in the air after knocking against the wood. Harry's eyes immediately moved to the person standing behind him and let out a breath of relief he hadn't noticed he had been holding.

"Tom." His voice came out in a whisper and the older teen stepped past his former professor. Arms rose and the youngster found himself between them with his cheek pressed against a hard chest.

"I'll be staying with them tonight," Tom said over his shoulder to Stocks.

"Of course, I'll be more at ease with you present." The professor ushered them inside before wishing them a good night and leaving again. Harry watched the future Dark Lord check the spells on the door and add one of his own when he clearly didn't found Stocks' spells satisfactory. Ignatius sat himself down on his own bed and stiffly stared at the floor. Clearly, he was uncomfortable with his Lord being in the same room as he. Satisfied with the protection of the room, Tom turned to Harry and stared at him with piercing eyes.

"Tell me what happened!" he hissed dangerously. The youngster told him everything while Ignatius didn't move an inch - too scared to even say a word. After the explanation Tom's rage flared. "I'll deal with this."

"How?" Harry asked and the older teen eyed the third person in the room.

"Don't worry about that. I'll talk to Dippet tomorrow," he decided to say before nodding to the bed behind the youngster. "Let's go to sleep." Suddenly Ignatius moved again. He took a step to the bathroom, stopped all of a sudden and eyed the two others.

"Go prepare yourself," Harry reassured him as he wrapped his arms around Tom. Parkinson disappeared and Tom pressed their lips together.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he whispered and a shy smile appeared on Harry's face, before his doubts surfaced.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll enter the chamber of secrets." The youngster pulled a hesitant expression.

"Even if you get into Hogwarts, how are you going to get to Mabel?"

"She'll come to me," a kiss got pressed to his lips, "and I'll show her what happens when she goes after something that's mine." Harry sighed before he accepted another kiss.

"Don't hurt her," Tom's hand slid to his buttocks, "she just was unfortunate to fall for you." Fingers groped his ass.

"Then what are you?" Hot breath against his ear made him shiver.

"Fortunate to have you fall for me too," Harry laughed and a lustful growl was his answer before his mouth was captured in a passionate kiss. The youngster slumped against the other, letting Tom take control until a squeak made him pull back. Ignatius was done in the bathroom. Harry blushed but not as intensely as his friend, who stammered an apology while twirling around his axis. "I guess the bathroom is free," Harry chuckled and pulled Tom with him. "Go to bed, Ignatius," he smiled as they passed the blushing boy. Ignatius didn't have to be told twice.

-THTH-

Harry woke up with Tom wrapped around him. Twirling around in the arms that were draped around him, he met brown eyes. "Good morning," the future Dark Lord whispered and the youngster opened his mouth to answer, but instead a yawn escaped. The other chuckled at his behaviour and pressed a kiss to his nose. Harry pulled a goofy smile and closed his eyes again while snuggling closer. His mind was still asleep and the only thing that mattered at the moment was Tom. His oblivion didn't last long as rustling behind him made him remember they weren't alone. His eyes shot open again as his friend came to mind.

"Ignatius?" he asked while attempting to turn around again but the other limited his movements.

"He's still asleep." Harry relaxed again against the older teen and sighed as their conversation of last night resurfaced.

"How are you going to convince Mabel to give back the diary?" Tom's body lost a little of its relaxedness and he turned to lay on his back. One of the arms that had been surrounding Harry moved to rest under his black hair locks.

"You said yourself that she has fallen for me." Blue charmed eyes looked unimpressed in the brown orbs that glanced at him.

"You're just going to ask her nicely?" The youngster asked sarcastic and the other smirked.

"Yes." Harry rolled his eyes, but decided not to ask further.

"Just don't hurt her," he mumbled before raising himself and finally turning to the other occupier of the room. Ignatius was still fast asleep, but the youngster could see at the tousled sheets that he had had a bad night. 'Sleeping with his Lord and this one's lover in the same room must have been stressful.' Decided his friend needed all the rest he could get, his eyes turned to the window and noted the absence of light sneaking through the curtains. "What time is it?" he whispered.

"Around five thirty," Tom answered absentminded and with a sigh Harry snuggled himself back deeper under the sheets.

"Too early," he mumbled and the older teen just smirked. "What are you going to do today?" he continued and released another yawn. It really was way too early.

"Talk to Dippet about your safety."

"And Ignatius'," Harry added quickly. He didn't want his friend to be forgotten.

"Of course," Tom seemed to take him for granted. "Now try to sleep some more." A kiss got pressed to his forehead.

"Only if you do the same. You have lost enough sleep as it is!" Harry put a little force behind his voice and the other quietly agreed. If Tom really did get any more sleep was a mystery as darkness claimed him before the other.

-THTH-

Tom watched Harry and his guard disappear into their classroom and satisfied continue his way to the Headmaster's office. His boy was safe for now. "Mr Riddle, please sit down," Dippet greeted him as he entered the room finding the Headmaster behind his desk. "I've learned that you spend the night at the Cluster's Booth with our two boys?" One nod gave the old man his answer. "I must say it's somewhat of a relief to hear that. Are you going to extend your stay there?" Dippet was making it easier for Tom with the minute.

"That was my intention."

"Great, should I make arrangements?" Dippet sounded eager to have his help.

"No need, I have already talked to the patron of the Cluster's Booth." The Headmaster nodded content.

"Great, I assure you that we'll do everything in our power to keep those boys safe." Tom nodded and leaned backwards to give the impression he was more at ease. "I also wanted to talk business." Tom gave another nod as signal for him to continue. "I've received word that most of the other groups are behind the plan. So, I propose a gathering with everyone here at Hogwarts," Dippet continued with enthusiasm and the future Dark Lord had to suppress a smirk. Everything was going according to plan.

"That's a great idea, Headmaster. I'll prepare an invitation. Do you have a date in mind?" The old man pulled a thoughtful expression before he came to a decision.

"I would suggest in a month and we should find out on which date most groups can send a representative," Tom agreed.

"I'll contact them."

"All right, then if there is nothing more to discuss," Dippet stood up. "I don't want to seem rude, but I have another appointment in twenty minutes."

"Of course, I know this was unexpected. I appreciate that you've made time to see me," Tom thanked him as he got to his feet. "I also wanted to ask if I can get permission to enter Hogwarts? To supervise Marvolo and Ignatius."

"Of course, no need to ask," Dippet gladly gave the future Dark Lord permission to enter the castle.

"Then I'll accompany them back to the inn after dinner." The teen held out his hand.

"Then I want to invite you to eat dinner with us." The Headmaster shook his hand.

"That would be practical."

"Great, then I'll see you tonight." Tom retreated his hand.

"Can I sit at the Slytherin table?" Dippet gave him a surprised expression. Most guests sat with the professors at their table. "With Marvolo?" The teen explained and a wide smile broke out on the Headmaster's lips.

"Of course."

**R&R**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Alex grabbed the last of his things and sprinted towards his two friends, who were waiting on him. "You seem out of it today," Ignatius stated and Harry nodded.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing," Crabbe mumbled and ushered them to the classroom's door. Blue eyes glanced at Alex and a frown settle above them.

'Something's bothering Alex and I'm going to find out what!' Harry decided as he stepped in the corridor. His eyes immediately fell on a figure leaning casually against the wall beside the door.

"That robe really does becomes you," Tom smirked and the youngster's lip turned in a bright smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he stopped before the older teen and happily accepted a kiss.

"I'm your appointed guardian for the rest of the evening." The smirked settled back on the lips and the black haired teen wrapped his arm around the youngster's waist. "Let's go have dinner." Harry knew he was smiling like crazy when they entered the Great Hall, but he didn't care. Tom had that effect on him. He ignored the look Dumbledore gave him and let the future Dark Lord lead him to their seats. They sat down and the youngster watched how his friends waited until their Lord started eating.

'This is just like before.' His lips reached their smile limit and he took a sip from his soup. Someone passed them and Tom suddenly draped his arm around him again. Confused, he looked up and met Mabel's eyes. His smile immediately fell as the jealous glare made him cold inside. Briskly she turned her head away from them and took her place separated from the other students.

"I'll go talk to her," Tom said and let his hand slid through the youngster's brown hair as he got up. Harry watched him walk away with a heavy heart.

-THTH-

Tom put on his best charming smile as he took in the girl's appearance. She shared the same hair colour as her mother, but that was the only thing they shared. Her breads were starting to turn greasy and unlike her mother who wore tons of make-up, she only wore glasses that hid her face. Tom couldn't believe Coraline made her daughter wear clothes that were too large for her small frame. The mother did everything to be in the spotlight and the daughter hid herself away. The contrast was huge in his eyes. 'Will she share characteristics with her mother?' he wondered before pulling the chair opposite from Mabel from under the table. She looked surprised as he sat down as gracefully as he could. He had a reputation to uphold. "Mabel," he greeted her too friendly for his taste, but she just glared at him. The glare lost a little of its intensity because of the blush she couldn't hide.

"Tom Riddle," she tried the name and the blush deepened. He affected her just like he planned.

"I want my diary back," he got straight to the point and the girl pressed her lips tightly together.

"You talked to my mother!" Her voice sounded offensive.

"I did." A simple answer that didn't appease her.

"Then we have nothing to talk about," she looked down at her food and started eating. Tom narrowed his eyes and leaned forward aiming his terrifying aura at her. Mabel shivered, not being able to ignore the supremacy the other radiated and refused to look up but couldn't get another bit through her throat.

"You've tried to hurt something that's mine!" he hissed and her eyes glanced over the table at Marvolo.

"He's an object then?" She shot right back, still not meeting his eyes.

'She has guts, I'll give her that,' Tom admitted and leaned backwards again and noted a figure behind Mabel. 'Dumbledore!' His eyes narrowed again.

"He's not an object;" he straightened his back and stood up, "I'll give you some time to think about the possible consequences of your choice." Finally her eyes met his in confusion. The future Dark Lord sent her a last wave of his dangerous aura and walked back to Harry, before Dumbledore could reach the girl.

-THTH-

"What did you say to her?" Harry hissed when Tom was close enough to hear him.

"A warning," the older teen mumbled as he glared at Dumbledore, who had reach the young girl. The youngster shook his head.

"Now you have brought Dumbledore's attention on her," he said a little angry, already knowing that in their next meeting the future Headmaster would be interrogating him about Mabel. He watched how professor Slughorn also joined professor and student and ushered Dumbledore back to their table. Before the potion's professor could remove the Head of the Gryffindor's house entirely from the table, Dumbledore tried a last time to get a reaction out of the girl. Mabel ignored him and continued eating. The future Headmaster glanced at Harry before admitting defeat to his colleague. Quietly, he let himself be lead back to his seat.

"More pressure on her," Tom answered and he continued eating, giving the impression nothing had happened.

"So now that's a good thing?" The youngster mumbled. He knew the older teen had heard him, but got ignored anyway. Ignatius and Alex had wisely kept their mouths shut during the exchange, until Parkinson broke their silence.

"Slughorn is coming this way." The couple glanced up and Tom grimaced as he noted his former professor.

"Mr Riddle," Slughorn started, "I'll have to request – under pressure-," he looked pointing at Dumbledore, "that you refrain from interacting with students other than the ones you have been appointed too." The potion professor bowed his head in apology, clearly uncomfortable with his request.

"I didn't mean to scare the girl. I just wanted to inform about her mother." Slughorn nodded his head in understanding and Tom leaned towards the professor. "There are some problems between her and her mother and as I'm acquainted with her mother..." the future Dark Lord went for compassion and got it.

"It's very generous of you to try to get them to reconcile," Slughorn fell for his acting. Admiration shone from the professor's eyes before he excused himself and returned to his seat.

"You've got him eating out of your hand," Harry shook his head and Tom shot him a smirk.

"You can eat from my hand anytime," he said suggestive and blue eyes gave him a peculiar look. He leaned towards the youngster, letting his breath tickled his boy's ear. "Especially in the bedroom." Harry's reaction didn't disappoint as he turned scarlet, not being able to ignore the dirty pictures in his mind. He pushed Tom away with his elbow and stuffed his mouth. The future Dark Lord kept smirking the entire meal.

-THTH-

Ignatius wished them for the last time a good night and closed the door behind him, leaving his Lord and his charge alone in the hallway of the Cluster's Booth. Tom raised his wand and started casting charms on the door. "Nobody will enter this room," brown eyes moved to look at the youngster beside him, "without experience a huge amount of pain." Harry frowned as he looked from the older teen to the door.

"I hope Ignatius doesn't have to come out of his room." The future Dark Lord let out a laugh.

"Don't worry, he knows what will happen if he does." Blue eyes still didn't look convinced. Tom raised his hand and let it slip through brown locks. "He can contact us at anytime."

"And he barely dares to do that," the youngster mumbled and the other pressed his lips against his forehead.

"All the better for us." Harry gave him a suspicious look but let himself be guided to their room without protest.

"What's our next move?" The youngster asked when the door had been closed behind him.

"I'm going to enter the Chamber of Secrets," Tom accentuated the 'I', but Harry wasn't going to sit on the sideline.

"And when are we doing that?"

"You aren't," the future Dark Lord stated firmly, "you've said yourself that you can't enter that room anymore!"

"You can let me in," the youngster said plainly, not even raising his voice like the other had done.

"Dumbledore is already following my every move. When I lose him, he'll come looking for you and with you being anything but suspicious, he'll think I haven't yet started on my plan. And he knows I have a plan."

'Actually he'll me more at ease knowing I'm near you.' "So I have to act like everything is normal?" Harry ask and Tom nodded.

"Just follow your classes and he won't suspect a thing." The youngster shook his head.

"The moment he'll look at me, he'll know I'm hiding something."

"Then tell him we had a fight," the future Dark Lord shrugged and Harry gave him a look.

"He'll try to get everything out of me... hn..." Tom stopped his protest with a kiss.

"Don't worry that far ahead, I'll have the diary back before the old git gets to close." The brown haired youngster didn't hide his doubt and his lips got claimed again.

"You don't really think that kisses are going to make my doubt disappear, do you?"

"I'm just trying to distract you," Tom smirked and roughly pulled the other flush against him.

"Don't!" Harry protested, but the future Dark Lord continued, not listening to his protests. "Tom!" The second protest did make the older teen stop. "Promise me that you'll include me in your plan!" Brown eyes widened a little before they turned back to normal.

"I won't let you put yourself in danger!" Tom's tone made clear he wasn't discussing this subject any further.

"And I won't let you face the basilisk alone!" Brown eyes rolled in their sockets.

"I have met the basilisk before, he knows me," he tried to relax the boy by running his hands over the youngster's back, but Harry pushed him off.

"And now he will be confronted with two of you! Who will he follow?" Tom tried to get him back in his arms without success.

"I've already thought about that and know the solution so don't you worry about that." The other wasn't convinced but knew Tom's mind wouldn't be changed.

'I'll have to find another way in the chambers of secrets,' Harry told himself and walked to the bathroom. He could feel the other following close by and bit his lip to keep in an exciting moan as Tom's hands slipped over his shoulders, under his clothes.

-THTH-

Harry kept a close eye on Mabel the next couple of days and succeeded in keeping the future Dark Lord from her. The only time he didn't know where he was, was during his classes but found a little comfort in that Mabel was also stuck somewhere in a classroom. "Mr Remus, if you find my lesson so boring, I'll extend it especially for you!" Dumbledore's voice suddenly bellowed though the room and Harry looked up in surprise. The future Headmaster's expression didn't give anything away, but the youngster knew what was coming. The bell rang and students started gathering their stuff. Ignatius and Alex gave their charge a last look before darting from the room as Dumbledore strode towards Harry. With a wave of his wand the professor closed the door and put up a ward against eavesdropping. "I've been wanting to talk to you sooner but things kept coming up," Dumbledore started and his student nodded in understanding. "So, what have you found out?" Harry hesitated. He could use his future Headmaster's help but couldn't betray Tom once again. The professor seemed to understand his dilemma and let out a sigh as he sat down on the desk behind him. "I know it's hard to go against someone you love, but you need to remember why you came here." Ron's and Hermione's faces appeared in his mind and the youngster glanced downwards to his desk.

'I have to change Tom, which means I have to get inside the chamber of secrets but nobody except Tom can enter... Ron!' Suddenly it dawned to him. 'Ron entered the room by remembering what I've said before.' His eyes moved upwards again. ''With the pensieve I can go back and hear what I said myself.' "I only know that Tom is going to enter the chamber of secrets to stop the basilisk from hurting anyone again," Harry decided to say. Dumbledore pulled an expression that said enough: he wasn't buying it.

"You know when he's planning on doing this?" Stupidly, the youngster shook his head.

"If he acts to fast it would get him too much attention, but if he waits to long more victims will show up," he needed more time to try and fix this himself.

"Okay, if he makes a move, please tell me," the future Headmaster ended the conversation as next class was about to start.

"Will do, professor," the youngster stood up and gathered his things. He turned his back to the elder and stepped to the door.

"Harry," Dumbledore used his real name for the first time and the youngster turned surprised towards him, "be careful, my boy. Playing with fire will get you burned." Harry nodded and fled out the door. Once outside his face moved into a frown as he knew Dumbledore would keep a close eye on him from now on. The professor knew from own experience how easy it was to give in to love and clearly believed that was what the youngster had done. And the fact that he didn't question about Mabel, said enough about his trust in the youngster. Ignatius and Alex fell in step beside him and protected him from curious looks.

-THTH-

Tom walked away from the Headmaster's office like he owned the castle. He had just dropped of the first version of the invitation he had made and Dippet had seemed more than pleased. A smirk coloured his face as he continued walking and reached the staircase. Laying his underarms on the balustrade he stared at the activities beneath him. Students were making their way to their next class and a ghost were talking to a painting. Slytherins pulled his attention and he recognised the seventh years. 'Harry will be passing.' His smirk changed into a smile and he patiently waited. After five minutes his smile had disappeared and he was starting to get mad. It hadn't taken long for him to conclude that Dumbledore was holding the youngster behind - all of the Slytherins had come out of the corridor that led to the Transfiguration's classroom. When his boy finally came into view, the youngster was frowning and didn't even seemed aware of the atmosphere that had settled around him and his guards. He was captivating and dangerous at the same time that nobody seemed to be able to keep their eyes off him. At least that was what Tom saw and he got curious to what the old git had said. He watched how his boy disappeared in a hallway and figured he'll find out tonight. Pushing himself up again, he moved to the treads and descended the stairs. He continued his way until he was outside the castle. Looking up at the sky, he let the wind play with his hair and enjoyed the peacefulness.

'Everything seems so peaceful,' he smiled as for once all of his responsibilities disappeared to the back of his mind. Thinking about nothing in particular, he closed his eyes and let the airstream massage is skull. Someone broke through his mental barrier and his smile widened. 'Harry...' Being at Hogwarts made the once forgotten memories resurface. His mind's eye saw them lying on the Head Boy's bed with Harry on top. The kiss the youngster had given him in exchange for returning to his time to go get his wand. The way he had lost himself in lust after his boy had disappeared. How he had changed since Harry entered his life and he was glad for it. If Coraline had never riled him up, he would never have had the need to prove – mostly to himself – that someone did love him. He would never have called for his boy and turned out to be a bald snake guy that wanted to kill Harry. 'I just ruined the moment,' Tom grimaced and opened his eyes. The sun blinded him for a second until he got used to the radiation and he sighed. He needed to check up on Spave and take charge of his other responsibilities. His mind occupied again, he started walking again.

-THTH-

Spacing up and down the room Ignatius was staying in at the Cluster's Booth, Harry was starting to get worried. This evening Slughorn had been the one appointed to guard them and Tom hadn't showed himself even once. 'He can't have entered the Chamber of Secrets yet, can he?' he wondered.

"Marvolo, calm down," Ignatius said from the bed whereon he was making a summary. "I'm certain our Lord will show up any minute now." The youngster glanced at his friend, but he wasn't relaxing anytime soon. "He has a lot of responsibilities," the boy on the bed tried again and Harry let out a sigh.

'He could be busy with Spave or someone else...' His feet carried him to a chair and he dropped down on it. Closing his eyes he leaned his head backwards and suddenly heard footsteps. His eyes opened and he was standing on his feet again before anyone had the chance to knock on the door surface. His hands wrapped around the door handle and the key as Slughorn announced his and Tom's presences. He threw the door open and the professor looked surprised at him with his hand still raised from knocking. Harry ignored Slughorn and stared straight into the future Dark Lord's eyes. A breath of relief left his mouth and the older teen had the dignity to smirk.

"It seems you were being expected, Mr Riddle," the professor chuckled and ushered the youngster to his boyfriend. All three of them wished Ignatius a good night before Slughorn closed the door in front of his student's face and replaced the spells he had removed.

"If you'll excuse us, I've had a very busy day and I'm drained," Tom apologized quickly as the former professor gave the indication to invite them to his room. Like expected Slughorn nodded in understanding. While saying goodnight, the older teen guided the youngster to their room and with a last goodnight to the professor, Tom closed the door after them. The moment they were alone, Harry felt the other's arms around him and leaned backwards into the embrace with a smile.

"I'm glad you're here," he sighed and bared his neck as he felt lips on his skin to encourage the contact.

"What did Dumbledore want?" Tom asked to his surprise and the youngster turned around in the embrace.

"How do you know about that?" A meaningful look gave the answer. "He just held me after class. The normal thing."

"He didn't ask about me?" The future Dark Lord asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well," Harry avoided eye contact, "he told me playing with fire will get me burned." The brown eyes widened before narrowing again.

"He's trying to move you against me." The embrace tightened and Harry realized he needed to do some damage control. He pressed his lips against the other's and sweetly kissed him.

"Like that's going to work," he chuckled as his lips hovered over the ones he just kissed. Tom's mood lightened a little and the older teen pressed their lips once more together before releasing Harry completely.

"Did you see Mabel today?" he asked while walking to a chair and removed his robe.

"No," the charmed blue eyes followed the older teen's every move and appreciated the muscles, which were visual under Tom's shirt, "your appearance must have affected her," he forced his eyes upwards to Tom's face, but couldn't miss the way the other pulled his tie over his head and opened the upper button of his shirt. The tie landed on the robe resting on the chair support and the future Dark Lord turned his attention back to the other occupier of the room. Their eyes met and Harry noted the lust that crawled into the brown orbs and guessed they were mimicking his own.

"If you keep looking at me that way I won't be hold responsible for what happens tonight," Tom confirmed his suspicions and he slid towards the older teen.

"Then I'll take full responsibility," Harry said with a voice laced with lust and grabbed the other's shirt. Their lips crashed together and the youngster pushed his prey towards the bed. Tonight he would be in charge.

-THTH-

It had taken all of Tom's patience to not drag Mabel out of the common room and force her to give back his diary. Instead he passed the wall that concealed the door to the Slytherin's house and moved to the stairs. Ascending them he stepped on the second floor and strode towards the girls' bathroom. Checking the area, he made sure nobody noticed him and entered the forbidden area for boys. His feet carried him to the sink and he whispered the words that gave him access. Descending the stairs he moved to the main room and took a moment to appreciate the view. 'It still looks the same,' he thought as he stared at the statue of Salazar. "_Come to me!" he called_ out and heard rustling as response. A moment later the basilisk slid towards him, smelling him with his tongue as the animal kept his eyes closed.

"_My Lord_," the hissing voice greeted and the future Dark Lord smirked.

"_I'm glad to see your well. It has been a while._" The snake turned his head in an almost confused way.

"_A while? Two days ago I had been honoured by your presence once more._" Hissing followed and Tom's smirk grew.

-THTH-

Slowly his hands moved down the well-built chest underneath him and Harry licked his lips in anticipation. Fingers rolled around a nipple before his mouth attached itself to it. He hardened hearing Tom moan and let the nipple escape with a shudder as hips bucked up against his.

The youngster rolled around in the sheets covering his body as more memories of a couple hours ago resurfaced in his dreaming mind.

He could feel the other's length penetrate him as he slowly descended and moaned loudly when Tom bucked up again. Taking time to adjust, Harry kept his lover busy by kissing him and poured all of his lust and his love in the kiss. The burning passion inside him overflowed and he started moving up and down his lover's shaft. His movements quickly turned chaotic and warmth spread through his lower region as his climax neared. One more look and a kiss was all it took to make him come with the other quickly following.

The youngster twirled around still feeling aroused. Slowly he started to become aware of the world outside his mind and forced his eyes open to slits. His hand slid over his stomach to his hard-on and a groan left his lips. 'It was a dream,' he pouted, 'but it doesn't have to be!' His foggy mind concluded. "Tom?" Harry called into the darkness and felt around trying to find his lover beside him. Frowning he came to the conclusion that the future Dark Lord's wasn't sharing a bed with him any longer, he forced himself upwards and got from underneath the sheets. "Tom?" he called once more and felt dread fill his body. 'He can't be..., can he?' he turned to the door and bit his lip in doubt. "He can. He went to the Chamber of Secrets." His fingers itched to his clothes and he rapidly dressed. His lust and hard-on completely forgotten.

-THTH-

His feet carried Harry to the girls' bathroom and like he feared Tom hadn't left the entrance open. Cursing, he ran as fast as he could to the room of requirement and asked for a pensieve. The door appeared and the youngster pulled out his wand as he entered the room. Remembering the first time he had enter the chamber of secrets, he pulled he memory out of his mind and stopped before the pensieve. Letting it even with the surface, he stared at the blue glow for a moment before dropping his head in the liquid. He found himself walking around the bathroom in search for the entrance of the chamber of secrets. He twirled around the sinks and found the snake pattern. Hesitating a little, his past whispered: "_Open_." and the door opened. "So, _Open_," Harry repeated himself. It was weird to hear himself speak in another tongue and not understand it. He watched the memory five more times to be certain of the articulation before pulling his face out the pensieve. Once more he repeated the key and slowly turned around to the door. His speed picked up and by the time he stood before the sink again, he was panting hard. "_Oopen_." Nothing happened. 'Again!' The youngster commanded himself. "_Oepen, Oppen, Open!_" Finally he said it correct and the sink made place for the entrance to the chamber of secrets.

-THTH-

"You shouldn't have come here." Tom turned around to see Mabel standing a couple of meters from him. His eyes immediately spotted the diary, she had clamped between the fingers of her left hand.

"Why shouldn't I? It's mine after all," he smirked and saw her hand tighten even more.

"Basilisk!" she called and the snake's head turned to her.

"Your Lord demands you to listen to him!" The diary got raised and she let it fall open at a random page. The future Dark Lord noted that the animal beside him reacted to the rustling sound of the paper and he himself could feel the pull of his shredded soul. Not letting himself be pulled out of his element he turned back to the basilisk.

"Yes, I do," he stated simply, not wanting to confuse the animal even more. "_And I want you to kill the girl and recover my diary._" Mabel took a step forward and Tom continued. "_You can feel it, can't you? My diary is a part of me, after all_." The basilisk's expression changed and the future Dark Lord knew he had his loyalty.

"_Then I'll bring the two pieces together again._" Without warning the snake dashed forward. Mabel froze where she stood and the only thing her body could do, was widen her eyes. Almost like in slow motion she watched the predator's eyelids raise and wanted to scream, but someone beat her to it.

"NO!" Tom recognized Harry's voice immediately and watched how a blur pushed the girl to the ground.

"_Don't hurt him!" he hissed _as fast as he could and the basilisk pressed his eyes close again before knocking into the two bodies before him. The older teen heard his boy out a groan of pain and growled. 'This is that girl's fault!' The snake recovered himself and elegantly slid back to his Lord.

-THTH-

Feeling the cold body of the snake disappear, Harry dared to open his eyes again and determined that the coast was clear before removing his hand from Mabel's eyelids. The girl was shaking and had lost grip of the diary, not that she seemed to notice it. "Marvolo!" Tom's voice bellowed through the chamber and he looked up at the other. The basilisk had wrapped himself around his master in a protective way, not that the future Dark Lord needed it.

"You can't kill her!" he yelled back and took hold of the diary. Mabel still didn't react.

"I won't need to, now you have the diary," the older teen simply stated and the youngster stood up. Tom reached out his hand and Harry let out a sigh.

'Can it finish that easy?' he wondered as he took a step towards the future Dark Lord.

"Marvolo!" A fourth voice suddenly bellowed through the chamber and Harry turned in surprise to Dumbledore.

"Professor?" he called out stunned and heard Tom growl in anger.

"You have to destroy it!" The future Headmaster ordered and the basilisk edged towards an attack as the future Dark Lord's anger flared.

"Give the diary to me, Marvolo!" he ordered and Harry took another step towards him.

"Think about the future you're trying to save!" And he took a step back. Doubt poisoned his mind.

'Ron, Hermione,' his eyes met Tom's, who was looking at him expectantly, 'Neville, Luna,' he turned to Dumbledore, 'Ginny, my parents, I have to protect them.' His eyes caught sight of the sorting hat just before the professor threw it to him. It landed right in front of his feet and he could see the hilt of the Gryffindor's sword sticking out of it.

"Honour your family!" The future Headmaster said with a raised voice. 'I'm a Potter, a Gryffindor,' Harry's eyes were glued to the sword and gradually he kneeled down.

"Harry!" Tom's voice suddenly reached him and his hand flinched away from the hat. Slowly, his head turned to the older teen, who was a lot closer all of a sudden. "Give me the diary!" The basilisk started gliding around his Lord aggravated. Clearly, the snake didn't like the situation.

"Tom," Harry's voice was almost a whisper, but he knew the other had heard him, "absorb the soul." The brown eyes widened before Tom shook his head.

"That would be a waste..."

"You know that's not possible!" Dumbledore called out and suddenly there was a barrier between the two teenagers. The youngster twirled around to the future Headmaster in shock and noted that the barrier was surrounding him in a square shape.

"Professor, don't do this!" he called out as Dumbledore pointed the tip of his wand to the future Dark Lord.

"I won't let you have that horcrux!" Harry's eyes widened as he watched the first spells fly by. Nobody got hit. One spell after the other got released, blocked and sent again. He watched Tom order the basilisk and expected the animal to attack the future Headmaster, but instead it moved to him. Making sure he didn't look it in the eye, he stared to the ground until he heard the snake lay down before him in a protective stance. Surprised, he looked up at the back of the basilisk's skull.

'It nearly killed me and now it's protecting me?' Harry shook his head and suddenly remembered Mabel. Turning around he found the girl just outside of the barrier, hyperventilating. 'Oh Merlin, she's going to faint!' he realized and as on cue she fell forward lost to the world. Suddenly a hissing pulled his attention and he turned back to see the basilisk dash forward to protect his master. Dumbledore looked up, giving Tom time to reclaim his wand and knowing he had lost his chance, the professor turned his stick to the snake. Without warning the basilisk flew backwards and for a moment Harry thought it was going to crash right through the barrier. Instead it collided with it hard, sending a tremble through the barrier and a cracking sound made the youngster look up. His heart seemed to stop as he noted the barrier was absent above him and the ceiling was cracking up. His worst nightmare came true as stones started to fall down and he grabbed for his wand, but before he could raise it to the ceiling, a group of stones pinned his arm to the ground. He screamed it out and found Tom screaming from the other side of the barrier.

"Harry!" His name got yelled between spells, but the barrier wasn't budging. Some spells weakened it, but it didn't disappear completely or long enough. Except the pain, Harry could also feel his blood surrounding his arm and pushed against the barrier with his free hand – the diary had been discharged without a second thought.

"Tom, get Dumbledore!" he yelled, but the future Dark Lord wasn't listening. Turning to his professor to call for help himself, his hope went down the drain as he saw the future Headmaster block the basilisk with closed eyes. 'He doesn't notice!' His mind screamed and the cracking above him worsened. "Tom!" he called out one more and Tom glanced upwards. The future dark Lord frowned and Harry could clearly see fear in his eyes. Suddenly the older teen pushed himself from the barrier and started hissing orders. The basilisk was too far gone in his protection mission that he didn't listen to his master and the future Dark Lord's turned back to the youngster. "Tom!" Harry started knocking on the barrier and the older teen increased the speed of his spells. For a short moment the youngster's fingers moved through the barrier before being pushed back. "What did you do?!" Harry called out and a flicker of hope appeared in Tom's eyes.

"Continue pushing against the barrier. I'll create a doorway!" The youngster nodded in understanding and pushed. The stones above him started to lose their fight against gravity and Harry knew he didn't have a lot of time anymore. Suddenly his arm shot through the barrier and immediately got pushed back. "Again!" Tom ordered as the first small rocks fell down. Harry pushed his arm back against the barrier as his heart started a marathon. A larger rock thumped the youngster on the head and fear caught his heart as he forced himself to forget the pain of his arm. For the third time his hand shot through the barrier and the future Dark Lord pulled his arm to his side as far as his crushed arm allowed his body to move. By now Harry was glancing upwards every second and his breath hitched as the large stone above him broke off the ceiling.

"Tom!" he screamed and looked back at the older teen just in time to see him remove the bracelet.

**R&R**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

With closed eyes Harry waited for the impacted but it didn't come and slowly opened his eyes again. "We're late!" a voice called as Harry stared in surprise at the Gargoyle that stood guard before the Headmaster's office.

'Where?' he wondered as he cradled his wounded arm against his chest. It hurt badly, but he didn't see his wand anywhere to aid himself. Footsteps announced the arrival of the owner of the voice he previously heard.

"Harry!" Surprised he turned around and was suddenly enveloped in a tight embrace.

"Don't suffocate him." Another voice laced with amusement said. The man released him again and the youngster met blue twinkling eyes. His own widened as he took in the rest of the familiar face and slowly he raised his hand to touch brown hair. The man smiled as his fingers moved to the forehead and brushed the bangs away to reveal a lightning bolt-shape scar.

"You're," the man smiled brightly, "me!"

"As intelligent as ever," the other man chuckled and Harry felt a rush of joy as he stared at him.

"Tom!" The politician had the dignity to smirk.

"You didn't expect a bald snake guy did you?" he joked as he pulled out his wand and pointed to the youngster wounded arm. He whispered a healing spell and a flash of pain shot through Harry's arm before it healed without scaring. Next the wand rose to rest on level with his face. "We can't have you running around like a mini Marvolo." Harry's eyes widened as his cover got dispelled. He had totally forgotten neither Tom nor he had dispelled it last night.

"What happened to Tom," he asked as he tested his arm, "and Dumbledore?" Marvolo shared a look with Tom before turning to his younger self.

"They both survived, but how that happened would be best explained later." Blue eyes glanced at the politician again. Harry frowned at this and couldn't help but wonder. "Don't worry, as you can see everything turned out for the best," Marvolo smiled as he helped the youngster up. "And I know you are dying to see what has changed." His smile grew and Harry realized he was correct.

'Ron, Hermione!'

"Let's start with Hogwarts." Blue eyes twinkled as Tom held out his hand. Finding this whole experience utterly weird, the youngster hesitated for a moment before accepting the hand. "Let's go," Marvolo skipped forward, clearly remembering where to start. He led them through corridors full of students and Harry couldn't ignore the surprised looks he got. He wanted to pull his hand free, but Tom didn't relent his hold.

"This is embarrassing," he mumbled and the politician smirked sideways at him. Marvolo stopped in front of the library and pushed his younger self inside. Curious, his eyes slid over the racks filled with books and the students he could see. He recognized a couple of them and his heart clenched as he noted a couple of faces that had died during the war. Slowly he moved forward and the students took notice of him. He could hear whispers of his name and quickly continued moving his feet to the tables at the back. There he finally saw who he knew his older self wanted him to meet. Hermione was standing over Ron and trying to teach him something but the Weasley seemed more interested in her face. He kept smiling stupidly at her while tracing circles on one of her arms.

"Ron!" The girl tried and looked up with a huff, meeting Harry's eyes. Her mouth fell open and suddenly she squealed. "Harry!" Pushing herself from the table, she rushed to the youngster and wrapped her arms around him before pressing herself against him.

"Hermione," Harry said her name with a smile while wrapping his arms around her.

"Mate!" Ron joined their embrace. "How did you get back?" The Weasley asked still trapping the two others in his arms. "You didn't make Tom angry did you?" His voice sounded scared and Hermione made him release them.

"Why would I send him back for that?" Harry heard Tom say from behind him and he glanced backwards to see Marvolo hit the politician playfully.

"I didn't mean...! I just...!"

"It's okay Ron," Harry reassured his friend. "He saved my life by sending me back," he explained.

"How long are you staying?" Hermione asked after they had greeted the two older men.

"Euh, I have no idea," the youngster answered honestly and looked at the two men behind him.

"If I remember correctly just before three o'clock," Marvolo looked at Tom for conformation.

"It took about six hours before I could call for you again," the politician nodded.

"Great, then we have time to catch up!" Ron smiled widely.

"Actually, I suggest we meet in an hour at the room of requirement. There are still a lot of others Harry will like to see," Marvolo suggested already knowing they would agree.

"Great, we'll see you guys in an hour," Hermione smiled while the Weasley pouted but didn't dare to voice his complain. The youngster waved at them while being led away again. Marvolo suddenly turned around again and jogged back to the two Gryffindors.

"Could you guys bring Ginny and Luna?" Hermione nodded and Harry felt his older self's arm wrap around his shoulder as he joined them again. Tom had once again taken hold of his hand. "Next stop is the courtyard," Marvolo smiled as he remembered. "You'll be surprised," he shared a look with Tom, who just rolled his eyes. Clearly, he didn't get his interest. They reached the court and Harry's eyes immediately got pulled to the scene playing before him. Crabbe and Goyle were standing a little behind Draco, who was pointing his wand angry at Neville. The normal shy boy had his fists clenched and didn't move an inch.

"No!" he said before suddenly turning around and calmly stepped away from the blond, whose anger made place for despair. Almost like he was defeated, the Slytherin drop his eyes to the ground. The Gryffindor breathed out and suddenly noticed the three staring at him. "Harry!" he called surprised and Draco's head shot up. His free hand grabbed hold of the shy boy's arm, stopping him successfully.

"Marry me!" The blond's voice sounded hoarse and Neville's eyes widened in surprise.

"You," the shy boy mumbled, asking for reassurance with his eyes from Harry, "don't mean that."

"I do!" Draco said loud as his grip tightened. Neville's eyes moved from the youngster to the politician beside him before turning to the blond. "We're in public!" The Gryffindor hissed while nodding behind him and Malfoy looked up, meeting Tom's eyes. The blond paled visually and his grip lost a little of its strength, but he wasn't releasing the other.

"You don't mean that!" Neville said almost pleadingly. Harry realized he was giving Draco a last chance to back down.

'He loves him that much.' Draco glanced from the Gryffindor to Tom and back to Neville with a determined expression. The blond's hand slipped from the shy boy's arm to his hand and he kneeled down. The dirty blond's eyes widened just as Harry's did.

"Neville Longbottom, will you marry me?"

"Draco, no!" Pansy suddenly yelled as she ran towards the couple.

"Pansy, it was a mistake!" Malfoy hissed not taking his eyes off the Gryffindor before him.

"Your parents won't allow it!" The girl continued.

"I don't care." Harry knew that affected his friend in a good way.

"The Dark Lord won't allow it!" Pansy yelled as she started to tremble. She knew this was a lost battle, but wouldn't back down.

"What won't I allow, Ms Parkinson?" Tom asked and the girl stiffened. Slowly, she turned around and squeaked.

"My Lord, I didn't mean..., but you can't agree with this?!"

"Why not?" Marvolo asked as the girl's eyes were asking him for assistance.

'Does she really think being Ignatius's granddaughter will get her special treatment?' Harry wondered as he realized what she was doing.

"His parents like me!"

"Then marry them," Tom dismissed her with a hand gesture and turned his attention back to the couple.

"But...!"

"Be quiet!" The politician suddenly roared and Harry's hand got clenched. "I'm waiting for Mr Longbottom's response." Neville looked a little unsure at Harry and the youngster nodded to him with a smile. Shyly, the Gryffindor turned back to the blond holding his hand and stared straight into hopeful eyes.

'Come on, Neville!' Harry bit his lip as Marvolo leaned towards him.

"I..." the shy boy started before he shook his head and smiled staring back into the greyish eyes. "Yes." Draco seemed to bloom and grabbed Neville's face before kissing the living daylight out of him. Marvolo pushed them towards the couple and hugged the newly engaged couple. Tom kept it at a handshake and Malfoy looked a little unsure at him.

"My parents won't approve," he confessed and Neville looked a little uncertain at his fiancé.

"I'll deal with them," the Dark lord smirked as Harry hugged his friend.

"Congratulations!" he shook Draco's hand and noted the blond had regained some of his colour.

"How come your back, Harry?" Neville asked confused as Draco wrapped an arm around his waist. "Ah," Marvolo ruffled his younger self's hair to stop him from answering.

"We'll explain everything in an hour in the room of requirement." The couple promised they would be present and the trio continued their tour. "Next we better go see Dumbledore," Marvolo thought aloud and Tom grimaced.

"You two still don't get along?" Harry asked and the Dark Lord sneered.

"They... tolerate each other." His older self answered while giving Tom a meaningful look. "And he gave us permission to show you around and requested the tour would include him." The blue eyes turned to Harry again.

"Okay," the youngster accepted the explanation, "so, you're still known as the Dark Lord?" he asked Tom who smirked as his amused eyes turned to Marvolo.

"Yes, that would be my fault," the brunet confessed. "But I guess it's for the best. Tom just really likes being called that," he winked at the youngster and the Dark Lord didn't deny it.

"Here we are," Marvolo smiled as he noticed the Gargoyle. Before they reached it the statue already made place for the staircase to the Headmaster office. "He must me getting impatient," Marvolo chuckled as Tom grumbled something under his breath.

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore greeted them with a wide smile. He gave the youngster an one arm hug before doing the same to his older self. The Dark Lord got a handshake. "Please sit down," the Headmaster waved to the chairs in front of his desk and sat down on his own behind it. "I'm sure you want to know what happened after you left?" he asked as Harry took the middle seat. Marvolo and Tom flanked him and the Dark Lord draped his arm on top of the youngster's chair support.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed, making Marvolo chuckle.

"Then first of all, I need to apologize. I should have never taken my eyes of you," Dumbledore apologized and Tom grumbled something under his breath. Ignoring the person beside him, the youngster forgave his professor.

"I know you didn't do it intentionally and I wouldn't be here - in this time - now if it didn't happen."

"Still, I'm sorry," the old man apologized a last time.

"But what I don't get is how did you get into the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry continued and the professor leaned backwards in his chair.

"Yes, that's something I should explain. I followed Ms Mabel."

"Oh," the youngster looked surprised for a moment before his expression turned thoughtful, "that's logical, Tom," he gave the man beside him the dark eye, "made sure she had your attention." The Dark Lord didn't react and Marvolo gave him the same dark eye as his younger self. "So tell me, what happened after I left?" Harry asked, directing his question to the Headmaster.

"Tom and I duelled some more," Dumbledore started and shared a look with the politician, "the basilisk kept out of it."

"I ordered him to protect the girl," Tom continued while touching the youngster's shoulder to get his attention.

"Only because he knew we wouldn't forgive him if something happened to her," Marvolo added and Harry had to smile. It was weird and fun at the same time to have someone present who thought the same as him.

"After a couple of spells, I got the advantage and was ready to strike when Tom said he would absorb the piece of his soul again," Dumbledore took hold of the story again and the Dark Lord's hand stiffened around Harry's shoulder blade. Surprised the youngster turned to the man beside him.

"You absorbed the horcrux?" Tom nodded his head once as answer and Marvolo laid his hand on the one resting on Harry's shoulder. "And you didn't make new?" The youngster asked to be certain while willing his heart to stop accelerating. Tom actually did something he was completely against for him.

"No, as I don't kill people anymore, I can't make new ones." Harry couldn't help but smile silly and Marvolo quickly gave his partner a kiss on the cheeks. The Dark Lord gave the youngster's older self a smile of his own and the couple shared a short mental conversation through their eyes. Harry also suspected that he saw love.

'If we still care so much for each other after so many years," he kept smiling, 'then it's definitely worth it.'

"So to continue explaining," Dumbledore interrupted the tender moment in front of him, "Tom reabsorbed his soul and we came to an understanding that we perfected after a couple of hours."

"And then I called for you," Tom finished and it was clear they wouldn't go in detail.

"Now at least I have an idea of what's happening while I'm gone," Harry reasoned. "And Mabel?" He suddenly realised they hadn't said what happened to the girl.

"She got out without scratches, but her mother could eat her raw afterwards," Marvolo chuckled the last as he entwined his fingers with Tom's and removed them from Harry's shoulder. The Dark Lord huffed something in annoyance and the youngster guessed that Coraline would never get into Tom's good graces.

"Madam Mabel is and always will be a particular woman," Dumbledore shared a look with Marvolo, who laughed aloud.

"You can say that again!"

"Let's not talk about that woman!" Tom huffed and the other two adults laughter grew more intense. Harry decided he could wait to find out the joke until he was as older. "We should get going," the Dark Lord said as he looked intently at Marvolo.

"I guess you're right. Thanks for having us, professor," Marvolo gave Dumbledore a hand and Tom followed his example a little stiffer. Then the Headmaster turned to Harry.

"I'm glad I could meet you once more." Harry accepted the given hand and shook it.

"I'm glad to see you are doing well, professor." 'And are alive!'

"Thank you, well I guess I'll see you later," he smiled mischievous. Harry nodded and let Tom grab his hand again. The Dark Lord ushered them into the hallway away from Dumbledore.

"We should get to the room of requirement," Tom stated and wrapped his free arm around Marvolo's waist before guiding both of them in the right direction. "Don't worry we still have time."

Harry's older self chuckled. He clearly liked the attention he was getting from his partner. They stopped before the invisible door and Marvolo released himself from Tom's grip. He closed his eyes and with an eager smile made the door appear. Quickly, his hand moved to the door handle and he pulled it open, revealing the inside for the two others.

'Cosy,' was the first thing that entered the youngster's mind. There was a fireplace surrounded by couches and large pillows, which stood just far enough not to catch fire but close enough to enjoy the heat. What also pulled his attention was that for once neutral colours were used and none from the different houses.

"It looks cosy, doesn't it?" Marvolo asked with a grin that told him he knew what his younger self was thinking.

"Are we going to enter?" Tom asked a little pushy as he pushed Harry forward. Marvolo rolled his eyes but let the Dark Lord also usher him inside. Once the door closed behind them Tom released the youngster's hand and walked to a dark corner. Curiously, Harry followed him and noticed a closet that looked oddly familiar.

"I've seen that before," he stated and his older self let out a sad sigh.

"We've seen its brother. Voldemort's," he gave his partner an apologizing look, "underlings entered the castle through here..."

"Draco!" Harry realised what Marvolo was referring too. "This was from when Dumbledore died." Suddenly he understood the sad sigh and quickly shook his head. "But that didn't happen, Dumbledore is alive and Tom isn't Voldemort!" He looked up and met brown eyes. Tom gave him a small smile and ruffled his hair before turning back to the closet. A knock was heard and Harry's heart skipped a beat. 'No, there are no Voldemort's underlings.' Carefully, Tom opened the closet and huffing came out of the dark room.

"Why did they make this so narrow?" A man's voice asked and a woman's answered:

"I don't think they did, honey."

"Did you just call me fat?"

"You have been getting a beer belly, honey," the woman answered without skipping a beat. The man huffed again and stepped out of the closet. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Right in front of him stood his father - he'll admit a little rounder than in the pictures he had of his parents, but he stood there alive and well. James handed his hand to his wife but she didn't accept it and exited the closet a lot more gracefully than he did. Lily ignored the pout she got from her husband and instead directed her attention to her son. "Harry!" She called out as the first tears slipped from the youngster's eyes. Her happy voice made place for worry as she quickly pulled him into her arms. "What's wrong? Did Tom hurt you?" Her green eyes looked up and drilled into the Dark lord's brown ones.

"No..." Harry wildly shook his head as James wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Euh mom?" Marvolo tried to stop his partner from being falsely accused and Lily turned to the older version of her son. "He doesn't remember," Her eyes widened and a high tone escape from her lips.

"Of course," James mumbled a little sad, "in his memories we're... dead." Lily's reaction was to crush him against her.

"Can't you give them back?" She directed her question to Marvolo.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't work like that." Harry turned with a confused look on his face to his older self.

"What does she mean with give me my memories back?"

"Well," Marvolo clearly had trouble finding the right words, "you see to keep the future changed. We need to know about Voldemort." The youngster nodded in understanding and his eyes told his older self to continue. "The easiest way for that is to place our memories in our younger self before Tom calls for him the first time."

"But won't I also have my new memories?"

"Sadly, enough no, the spell doesn't work like that and there's also the chance that our brain can't contain two sets of memories. The risk of the two lives overlapping is too large. We could lose our mind." Harry nodded his head in understanding before something downed to him.

"What about my trips to the future," he realized that it sounded like Tom's time had become his own and he guessed it actually did.

"Those were tricky, but we succeeded in creating another reality where our old lives still exist. The moment we," Marvolo waved to Harry and himself before making a circle including Tom, " and later us came back, we – the older versions – put them asleep and let their minds enter our created world. The both of us," Marvolo moved his hand between himself and Tom again, "kept guard twenty-four seven over the sleeping bodies, so if anything went wrong we would be able to intervene." Harry could only blink as he took in what he had just heard. Marvolo closely looked at his younger self, knowing it was hard for him to take in. "I know it's hard to take in but remember that those memories truly did happen." Again, Harry nodded his head.

"I guess that's the only way to be certain," he looked sadly at his parents and saw it also hurt them to know he didn't remember their lives together.

"No matter which life you remember, sweetie. We love you." Lily said while tracing her son's face with her finger.

"And we're sorry we can't be there for you." James continued sadly as he wrapped his arms around his family.

"Instead we'll watch over them as they grow up," Marvolo leaned over his family and laid his hand on the youngster's shoulder. Harry gave his older self a small smile and a knock interrupted their moment. "That must be Luna," Marvolo said as Tom opened the door and let the blonde Ravenclaw enter.

"How nice it is to see everyone again," she smiled sweetly.

-THTH-

"That will be the last ones." Lily smiled as she stood up to answer the door for the last time. A blushing Neville pulled a smugly looking Draco inside and shyly greeted everybody.

"Congratulations!" Ginny yelled the moment she saw them and flew the dark blond teen around the neck. Draco's eyes bored into the Gryffindor as he clearly wasn't happy with the proximity between the two friends, but she ignored him. The others also gave the couple their best wishes and informed Harry's parents about the engagement as they were looking a little lost.

"Congratulations!" Lily squeaked and stared hopefully at Neville. "Can I help?!"

"Mom!" Marvolo called out embarrassed but the woman just huffed at him.

"If you hadn't gotten married before I even existed I wouldn't have to ask!" Blue charmed eyes got a guilty look and Harry could only stare at his older self and Tom.

"We're married!" he called out astonished and the Dark Lord gave him an odd look.

"Of course we are," Marvolo shot his husband a half smile as Tom's arm crawled around his waist. "Main reason he got the same-sex-marriage-law approved," he huffed, but the love was clearly visual in his eyes.

"We were a great example for the society," the politician shrugged and pulled his husband flush against his side. Marvolo made an unimpressed sound but he smiled none-the-less.

'They seem so happy and comfortable together,' Harry kept eyeing his future and felt a rush of relief. 'This is worth my memories.'

"So, tell us what happened, mate!" Ron demanded as Ginny dropped back down on a pillow beside Luna - who had taken place on another pillow -and in front of her brother and his girlfriend. Draco pulled Neville away from the reddish haired girl and sat down on the couch opposite of them before pulling his fiancé on his lap. Harry moved to sit on the couch in front of the fire with his parents on both sides. Tom took place beside Draco and Marvolo sat down on the arm support where up the Dark Lord draped his arm around his waist.

"Well," the youngster started and frowned, "how much do you know?"

"You went back to the past to stop our Dark Lord here…" Ron started and Hermoine corrected him with a:

"Mr Riddle!" but he ignored her,

"…from becoming some bad ass..."

"Voldemort!" Ron's eyes betrayed himself as he glanced a little annoyed at the girl beside him.

"…who was going to kill everyone."

"And clearly you succeeded." Ginny added with a smile. Harry wondered how his relationship with the girl was. Did she had a crush on him for years to only be rejected when she confessed?

'Probably,' Harry turned his face to Tom, who he noted was caressing Marvolo's stomach through his clothes. 'She never had a chance.' "Yes, I guess I did," he mumbled a little absent and Tom gave him a smirk when he noticed what had captured his attention. Blushing a little the youngster moved his eyes to Luna. "There isn't a lot to tell, actually."

"You're still working on the change," the Ravenclaw nodded her head. "We can see the result, but you're only at the beginning of the bridge." Harry nodded sheepishly.

"That would sum it."

"It's still weird!" Ron decided as he leaned backwards and grabbed Hermione's hand in the process.

"What is?" Neville was the one to ask the question everyone was thinking.

"Him, that he's Harry!" The Weasley pointed to Marvolo.

"It is weird, even for me." Harry's older self admitted. "I watched myself grow up not knowing if it was dangerous to interact or not. I watched all of you hoping you would still become friends." His eyes shifted to the couple beside his husband. "You two were the hardest, but there was no way I would rest until you two got together." Tom smirked at Marvolo's words.

"He wasn't even embarrassed to use my influence," he chuckled and his husband just put up a goofy smile.

"Yeps, not denying it!" he happily chirped. "Your parents are just too stoic."

"Thank you." Draco said to everyone's surprise and Neville couldn't look happier. He turned his body ninety degrees and kissed his fiancé full on the lips. Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione sweetly kissed the corner of his mouth to stop him.

"Don't ruin the moment, Ronald," she teasingly whispered in his ear and the Weasley visually swallowed before nodding. Victorious Hermione shared a look with Harry and both friends started to laugh.

"Hey!" Ron yelled as he noticed what they were laughing about.

"Oh, don't be like that," Hermione huffed as she wrapped her arms around Ron's and pulled it flush between her breasts. The Weasley blushed a little and settled himself against his girlfriend.

'He fell for it, again!' Harry smiled, trying his hardest not to laugh aloud.

"Really, the power of females." James whispered in his ear with a shudder and a laughing sound escaped the youngster's lips.

"Dad!" he called out as Ron gave him an angry look, but he didn't care. It felt good to be able to call his father dad.

"So, tell us about the past, Harry!" Ginny asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, don't you miss things of the future?" Ron continued, forgetting his anger entirely.

"Of course I do," Harry answered before turning his eyes on Tom, "but it's worth it," he grabbed his parents' hands and squished them. "Definitely worth it!" he smiled as Lily hugged him.

-THTH-

"It's about time," Marvolo said as he studied his wristwatch. They had traded the room of requirement for the lake and where they had spend the last hour together. Harry couldn't help but stare at his older self resting against Tom's chest on their spot. He wouldn't admit it but he was a little jealous of himself. He hadn't thought that he would feel like this with Tom so close but knowing the older man wasn't really his Tom.

'If Tom, my Tom was here it would be perfect,' he sighed.

"I'm going to miss you, my sweet boy," Lily hugged him close and James wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Me too, but I'm so glad I got to meet you," the youngster hugged them just as tightly back. When they released him Hermione flew him around the neck.

"Be safe!" she whispered before releasing him again. Ron shook his hand before giving him a half hug. Ginny and Luna were next before he pulled Neville and a surprised Draco against him.

"Take care of each other," he whispered in both their ears before releasing them and turning to two last ones. Marvolo kissed his forehead.

"The best advice I can give myself is to never give up and I know we won't." Harry smiled at that and felt Tom ruffle his hair. He turned to the Dark Lord and received a peck on the lips.

"I'll see you soon." Harry nodded before the two quickly took a step backwards.

'It has started,' the youngster realized.

**R&R**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make any money from this.**

Brown eyes were staring at the circle before them and Tom's heart was accelerating. 'I'm never going to get used to this,' he realized he hated the uncertainty that came with waiting. 'My older self must have known Harry would come, so he's safe,' he told himself as he glanced at the man behind him. How he hated the professor behind him. Dumbledore had almost cost him Harry. He could live with absorbing his soul again, but there was no way he could go on without his boy. 'I'm in way to deep,' he sighed and noted the beginning of a figure in the circle. It didn't take long before Harry appeared and Tom didn't wait a second. He had already fastened the bracelet before the youngster was aware of his new surroundings.

"Tom!" The future Dark Lord's heart skipped a beat and his arms got filled with his boy. Without hesitation, Harry pressed their lips together and a cough stopped them from turning the innocent kiss into a passionate one. Slowly, they pulled apart again but stayed in each other's arms. Tom could only stare in those green eyes and lose himself in them until they slid over his shoulder to take in Dumbledore. "Professor!" The youngster called out surprised.

"I'm glad to see you're all right, Marvolo," the older man said while taking in the youngster's appearance and Harry's hand rose to his hair.

"My disguise!" he realized but Tom really couldn't care at the moment. There was no doubt in his mind that he had been the one to dispel the cover.

"I'm sorry, Marvolo. If Tom hadn't reacted when he did, you would have..." Dumbledore looked remorseful at him and completely ashamed of himself.

"Been squashed," the youngster stated before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter," he turned his eyes back on Tom and smiled. "I know what you did," Harry started shyly, "and thank you," he whispered averting his eyes. The future Dark Lord smirked and kissed his boy. It had been hard and painful to reabsorb his soul, but with the youngster in his arms again, he knew he would do it again.

'And I can always create new ones.' But staring into those beautiful thankful green eyes, he knew he wouldn't.

"I suggest that we find a more private setting as students are going to start filling the corridors," Dumbledore said as the voices of the first students started to come from the door behind him. Tom nodded and wrapped his arm around the youngster's waist before pushing him past the professor to the door. They enter the corridor and the future Dark Lord led them up the stairs and through corridors before stopping in front of an unused room. Confused, Harry watched Tom as he shared a look with Dumbledore to get permission. It wasn't the right time to push the older man's patience. The professor nodded and he quickly pushed the door open before manoeuvring his boy inside. He watched Harry take in the room and was glad the house-elves had been given the order to clean before he had called his boy back. With a push - not as gently as he had meant it to be - he led the youngster to a table and made him sit down on one of the chairs accompanying it. "The house-elves made it really comfy. They did a great job, don't you think, my boys?" Dumbledore asked to break the icy.

"Yes they did," Harry politely answered while Tom refused to respond. He pulled another chair towards him and sat down beside his boy. "So, tell me what else you two agreed about." His boy surprised him as the professor also took a seat. "I'm certain you got more out of this then Tom just reabsorbing his soul," Harry smirked at Dumbledore who kept an innocent façade.

"Well, of course," the old man smiled, but didn't clarify.

"We made an unbreakable vow," Tom answered instead and found green eyes stare at him in surprise.

"What vow did you make?" The older teen scowled as he glanced at the professor. How he wanted to rip out those blue twinkling eyes at the moment.

"I won't kill any muggles or mud-muggleborns," he spat out like it was filth in his mouth. He hated how his boy seemed to flourish until he radiated. It was an accomplishment – a victory – of Dumbledore, not of him. That Harry flew around his neck and kissed his cheek also didn't help improve his mood.

"I do have to admit, Harry," brown eyes glared at blue ones, "that I'm curious about the future."

"Who isn't?!" The youngster chuckled as he released Tom, who suddenly missed his touch.

'Stop it!' The future Dark Lord ordered himself as he forced himself to lean backwards against the chair support and draped his arm on the support of the one Harry was occupying.

"Well, I can say," green eyes turned and met Tom's, "it's definitely not going to disappoint." The older teen pulled an interested face, but Harry turned back to Dumbledore with a mysterious smile.

"And I see you won't be sharing more," the professor stated and the youngster kept it at shaking his head. "Smart move," Dumbledore smiled before getting up. "I think it's time for my departure. I do have a class to teach. I'll excuse you for today, Marvolo, so please indulge yourself inside these chambers." The professor smiled down at the two teenagers. "Of course you can also return to the Cluster's Booth, if you prefer." Tom ignored the gaze Dumbledore directed at him.

"We'll enjoy Hogwarts hospitality for today," he forced a smile on his face. The professor bid them goodbye before turning around and leaving them alone. Once gone, Tom immediately pulled his boy's wounded arm towards him. Dragging the sleeve upwards he inspected the healed skin.

"You fixed it," Harry said as he leaned closer and Tom lost it. He grabbed his boy's by the front of his clothes and smashed their lips together. Harry reacted surprised at first, but quickly returned the kiss with just as much need.

'Closer!' The table was getting in the way of his need for contact and with a quick move he pushed the infuriating obstacle away before pouncing on his boy. Harry let out a surprised sound and Tom used the short moment to rediscover the inside of his boy's cavern. In the end he needed to retreat for air and felt himself get tighter as he took in the lustful gaze that was directed to him. With a wicked smile he found himself getting up and pulling his boy with him. He pushed the boy through the room towards the door that hid the bedroom. With more force than he meant, he slammed Harry against it and a groan escaped the youngster's lips.

"Tom!" he hissed and the older teen leaned closer.

"I thought I lost you!" Again, his lips descended on the other's and got entrance without asking. His hands had found their way under Harry's clothes and were sliding in opposite direction of each other over the skin. One found itself meeting the stiff nubs on a hard breathing chest, while the other slipped teasingly over a hipbone, slipped inside the youngster's underwear and squeezed a buttock. Harry let out a moan and wrapped one of his legs around Tom's waist before grinding their semi-hard ones together. Following his boy's manoeuvres his fingers slipped between the youngster's buttocks downwards until he could support the other's body and a second leg found itself around his waist. He removed the hand teasing his boy's chest and pushed their bodies flush against the door. Harry's arms were wrapped around his neck for support, but now one slipped to the door and fumble around for the handle. Never letting their lips break apart, Tom fell forwards through the door opening and stepped forwards to regain his balance. His boy laughed breaking their lip contact and a groan escaped out of the older teen. Their eyes met and Tom felt himself harden even more at the lustful look he was receiving.

"Bed!" Harry ordered as he bit the other's lower lip and Tom followed more than happily. He threw the youngster on the bed and crawled over him like a predator. His boy met him half way and started to pull at his clothes. Letting the youngster lead, Tom helped to remove his robe and shirt before deciding he wanted to speed things up again. He straightened his back and pulled his boy with him. All the clothes that hid the body before him were removed and hands clutched at his pants, trying to get rid of the last barrier. Indulging the other, Tom removed it together with his underwear and pressed their naked bodies together. Their lips met again in a fight of dominance as their limbs fought to reach every piece of heated skin. Breaking connection to breath, he descended to his boy's jaw line and attacked it with nibbles going downwards. His teeth brushed the youngster's pulse point and he bit the skin, drawing a little blood. Harry hissed his name again, but the need to mark him was far too large for him to care. Licking the wound a last time, he moved upwards again and watched his boy wriggle in pleasure as he stroked his penis and squeezed his balls.

"I need to be inside you!" he whispered and green eyes tried to focus on him before he got a nod. Quickly he summoned his wand and prepared his boy as fast as his sane mind let him while coating his own penis with lube. His body wanted to speed things up, but the small whines of pain that left Harry's lips made him slow down a little.

"Tom!" That one word did it for him. His wand dropped from his hand and he positioned himself before penetrating his boy with one swift movement. A groan of pleasure escaped him. His rational mind told him to let Harry get used to him, but the moment he looked down, the youngster spanked his buttocks with a lecherous smile in place and his body's need won over his mind's rationality. He started driving inside the body beneath him and latched his mouth on every patch of skin he could reach. His climax was rising and he came hard, spilling his seeds inside the willing body underneath him. As his rode out his orgasm, Harry increased his movements not having reached his end yet. Sanity took control of his mind again and he grabbed his boy throbbing length. Forcing his flattening penis to stay inside the youngster – to keep giving Harry the feeling of fullness – he started pumping him. His fingernail scraped over the head, slipping downwards until he pulled at the balls and felt them clench before Harry came with a short cry of his name. He waited until the body underneath him relaxed into the bed before pulling out and lying beside his boy.

"Wow, that was intense," Harry chuckled and Tom smirked as he looked down at him. His eyes roamed over the marks he had left on his boy and felt satisfied with the result. Gently, he leaned forward and sweetly kissed the youngster's bruised lips. He could feel Harry's hands slip into his hair and massage his skull. Pulling apart again, Tom laid himself down and wrapped his arms around his boy as his leg slipped between Harry's. Happily, the youngster snuggled against him and both started to drift to sleep.

-THTH-

Sleepy, Harry watched Tom walk through the room gathering their clothes. "If you're awake, we could take a shower together," the older teen said without looking up at the youngster in the bed. Harry let out a moan, which did make the other turn his eyes on him and stretched his arms above his head. His spine popped in place and satisfied he crawled out of bed. His morning wood stood proudly against his stomach and he wiggled his hips before getting up. Butt naked the youngster skipped towards the other and wrapped his arms around his chest before sloppy kissing his lips.

"'Morning," he mumbled as Tom smirked down at him and kissed his forehead.

"Come on, I'll take care of you," he whispered promising as his fingers ran teasingly over Harry's length. The youngster moaned without shame and pushed his penis in the teasing hand.

"Don't keep me waiting," he whispered husky as his arms moved upwards to wrap around Tom's neck and claimed his lips again. With a chuckle the older teen shifted them through the room until he pushed open the door that led to the bathroom.

-THTH-

"So, what's our planning today?" Harry asked as he was rubbing a towel through his hair. He sat in his trousers on the bed again watching how Tom got dressed.

"You'll be attending classes," Tom answered with a short glance at him.

"And you?" The youngster tried to blow away the black lock that fell between his eyes.

"I have a couple of meetings," the older teen turned around towards him while wrapping his robe around his body. "You never told me we had twins." Harry looked up confused as the other took a step forwards, stopping in front of him.

"Twins?" Two wands got waved before his eyes. "Oh, our wands," the youngster realised before smiling as he accepted his own back. "You found it."

"Of course," the future Dark Lord stated as he changed Harry's appearance back to Marvolo.

"First class is going to start." The teen on the bed pouted but Tom wasn't having anymore distractions. He moved to Harry's shirt – that he had laid on the table when he had previously picked it up in search of his own clothes – and threw it towards the youngster. "If we leave now, you could still get a change of clothes." Smelling at his shirt before pulling it over his head, the youngster got up in search of his shoes. Once both were dressed they shared a last intimate kiss before they left their temporary quarters in search of their responsibilities. Ignatius and Alex met him in the common room and only gave him questioning gazes as he skipped towards their dormitory. Quickly, he pulled a clean shirt out of his trunk and replaced the one he had on with it. Next was his Slytherin robe that he wrapped around himself as he moved back to the common room.

"All right, shoot," he said as he dropped down on the couch beside his two friends.

"Where were you yesterday?" Alex didn't beat around the bush.

"I was with Tom," Harry answered truthfully. It was true and it would keep more annoying questions at bay.

"Had yesterday anything to do with Mabel?" Crabbe continued.

"Yes, we fixed it. There shouldn't be any more victims."

"So the danger has passed?" Ignatius joined the conversation.

"Yes," Harry did realize that he hadn't asked about the basilisk before, but he was certain Dumbledore had made sure the snake would never hurt anyone again. 'I'll ask Tom later,' he promised himself. "Did you see Mabel yesterday?" he had to ask.

"No, she had a family emergency. Her mother picked her up in the morning."

'Guess she had it coming,' the youngster shrugged. "Class is going to start," he got up and realized he hadn't had breakfast, but didn't really care. It had been more fun to shower with Tom. "If we leave now you could still give me the summary of last class." Ignatius sighed but nodded. They weren't going to get anymore juicy details and he knew it. Harry was already moving to the door as his friends got up.

-THTH-

Without giving an excuse like usual, Dumbledore asked Harry to stay after class. 'Tom would only expect him to talk to me in private,' the youngster accepted and waited until the last students – Ignatius and Alex – left.

"How is Tom?" The professor immediately went to the point.

"Fine, doing politics," Harry shrugged.

"And how are you?"

"Good," he smiled, "it's... nice to know that my efforts are going to pay off." His mile brightened and Dumbledore joined him.

"I'm glad to hear that," and the smile disappeared from the future Headmaster's face, "and I trust that Tom isn't working out his frustrations on you?" he continued leading the conversation to where he wanted it to.

"No," Harry shook his head, "I know what you're thinking and no. He seems to have accepted that he won't be making anymore Horcruxes." His eyes glazed over as he went over the previous day. There had been no sign that Tom was infuriated with his inability to kill muggles and muggleborns. 'Maybe he found a way around it?' His treacherous mind supplied him and he quickly silenced his doubt.

"Maybe you've succeeded already in more than you thought," Dumbledore offered. Clearly, his doubts hadn't been unnoticed. The youngster could only hope and a small smile broke through on his face. "I do want you to be aware that he might go in search of another way to make himself immortal," the future Headmaster made his student's smile falter. Realization hit Harry like a slap in the face.

'He's... right,' he didn't want to admit it but it was true. 'Tom will always find a way to get what he wants.' "I won't be able to keep an eye on him during the week any longer," he assumed that Dippet has been brought to attention about what had happened.

"I realize that and sadly enough I can't make you an exception on the rule," the professor sighed. "But Tom will be spending a lot of time at Hogwarts because of his project." Blue eyes got a twinkle in them and Harry frowned as he wondered what the older man was thinking. "If you give him the right motivation he will likely want to spend more time at Hogwarts in your presence." Harry's reaction was staring in disbelieve at Dumbledore.

"Are you asking me to seduce Tom?" The words came out slower than usually and the future Headmaster responded with a meaningful smile.

"Would that be a problem?"

"Well, not really." A blush stared to crawl on the youngster's cheeks. "But I believe Tom will stay quiet for a while," he nodded more to himself than to Dumbledore. "He'll need time to regroup his thoughts."

"Because of the unbreakable vow?" The professor questioned and Harry nodded again.

"But that doesn't mean all of his plans are on delay now." The youngster's blush had disappeared and a frown settled on his forehead. "Ms Mabel was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets, not Tom, so we haven't delayed his plans," Dumbledore explained and Harry didn't like the fact that his future Headmaster was making the assumption that he would go against the older teen.

'I didn't in the Chamber of Secrets, so what's he playing at?' he wondered. "But he can't make anymore Horcruxes. He'll be concentrating on his political carrier." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"Just remember that he can still turn out bad," he ended their conversation and Harry nodded before turning his back on his professor. "Enjoy your Christmas' holiday!" Dumbledore added before his student could leave the room.

"Same too you," Harry answered with a glance back to the professor. 'Is that a hint?' Outside the classroom he found his guards waiting on him with worried expressions. He smiled reassuringly at them and led them to their next class.

-THTH-

Friday didn't came fast enough to Harry as Tom seemed to have no time for him – even if he was at Hogwarts, but finally he found himself back inside their room at the Cluster's Booth with the other sitting in front of him at the small table. The older teen had only glanced at him as he entered the room before continuing with his work. Feeling a little let down, he unconsciously pouted and moved to sit on the chair opposite Tom. The other still didn't say a word instead he underlined something on one of the papers before him. "Tom?" Harry tried and the future Dark Lord raised his hand telling him to wait with one finger. Huffing a little, the youngster leaned backwards and watched the man before him. After another ten minutes, Tom suddenly dropped the feather he had been using and looked up at the youngster – drawing the blue eyes to him from where they were staring at the ceiling.

"We should go see the skeleton of our house," he stated and Harry blinked surprised at the other. The youngster was still progression that the older teen was suddenly talking to him again.

"Sure," he caught up and took in the ghostly expression in those usual bright brown eyes, "are you all right?" he asked as he leaned forwards and caressed the other's cheekbone. Tom closed his eyes for a moment and a smile formed on his lips.

"Of course, I am," he raised his hand and grabbed Harry's, brought it to his lips and kissed the youngster's fingers before laying both of them on the table between them. "I've had a hard week." The other frowned.

"Because of the unbreakable vow?" Tom suddenly laugh.

"No," he shook his head and weaved his index finger around the youngster's ring finger, "because of Mabel I put a lot of work on hold and now I have to catch up." Blue eyes stared at their entwined fingers before looking up again.

"How's Spave?"

"Fine," the older teen shrugged, "he's hold up in his mansion with the best psychiatrists." Harry blinked in surprise.

"What?!"

"His disease seemed to have affected his sanity," Tom smirked at him, "or more precisely the lack of disease."

'He did tell me that was his plan,' Harry realised.

"Enough work talk. What are we going to do for Christmas?" The future Dark Lord changed the subject.

"Christmas?" The youngster asked surprised and the other let out a small laugh.

"You do remember that next week the Christmas' holiday are going to start, don't you?" Harry joined the laughter.

"That would explain why everyone was packing!" he played dense. "I thought that we would be staying at home," he admit he hadn't given Christmas a lot of thought with everything that had happened this last month. Tom smiled at him, giving him the impression he knew what he was thinking.

"Most of the time we'll have too, because of politics, but I was planning on a small trip set during one of the weekends."

"You're serious?" Harry asked a little taken back.

"Of course," the future Dark Lord frowned at him.

"Hm..., all right then." A silly smile settled on the youngster's face. A half smile appeared on the other's face, before Tom got up and pulled him towards him.

"So, any place you want to visit?" The older teen asked as his free hand sneaked around the youngster's waist and stopped to rest on the buttocks.

"I can think of a couple," Harry smiled before their lips met in a sweet kiss.

-THTH-

Harry couldn't believe it. "We're in America!" he called out astonished and Tom laughed beside him.

"Your wish is my command," the future Dark Lord whispered teasingly in his ear before stepping forward and pulling the youngster with him. Harry took in the building they had entered as they followed the other tourists and decided it reminded him of a metro station. Everywhere there were people exiting fireplaces in small groups and following the signs that pointed to the customs. Tom had gotten Harry fake papers that stated his name was Marvolo Remus-Malfoy. He even had fake adoption papers signed by Ms and Mr Malfoy on him just in case they would question the lack of blond hair. Everyone knew what Malfoys looked like. When they passed the last check point Harry's heart was beating like crazy but the cause had changed from a minute ago. He wasn't scared anymore someone would find out his papers were fake, he was excited. "We'll check in at our hotel and find something to eat," Tom decided and pulled the youngster with him. Once outside the future Dark Lord met resistance and with a warning glance he turned to the youngster to have the warning melt away as his eyes met the vision before him. Harry was smiling content at him before he hid his orbs behind his eyelids and pointed his face to the sky. Taking a deep breath he took in the smells of New York and smiled brightly.

"Definitely, best weekend ever!" he decided as he opened his eyes and faced the other again with a grin in place.

"There will be more weekends like this!" Tom stated immediately as he stared into blue eyes. Harry's smile only widened as the other gave him his undivided attention.

-THTH-

"That was the best weekend ever!" Tom watched his boy snuggle against his chest and smiled at the childish happiness that the youngster radiated. Before falling in bed together they had paid their house-in-building a visit, which had been the perfect ending for their weekend.

"Next weekend we'll attend the Christmas party of the group," Harry glanced upwards and sulked a little, "and afterwards I'll have to prepare for the upcoming election." Again the youngster glanced up at him, but this time with a confused expression.

"What election?" Feeling his lips move into a smirk, the future Dark Lord took his time to trace his boy's jaw line.

"The one they will announce at the party." The face continued looking confused. "Spave's been declared mentally unstable." Green eyes widened in understanding.

"You're going for the position." It was a statement, but Tom nodded for good measurement.

"I'll get the position," he smiled down at the youngster, who decided to go back to snuggling.

"You have work tomorrow, haven't you?" A nod gave the answer. "Then I can go buy a gift for you with Ignatius and Alex." Tom felt a warmth surround his heart.

"You don't have too..." Harry briskly faced him again.

"Of course I do, you gave me a trip to America!"

"Still..."

"Don't!" The youngster pushed their lips together, successfully preventing more objections to leave the older teen's lips. Willingly, Tom gave in.

-THTH-

"How are you doing today?" Tom asked as he eyed Spave. The politician was occupying the couch before him and avoiding his eye contact. The teen noted that the man looked like a cat on a hot tin roof.

"Fine," Spave's eyes flashed around the room almost like he expected something to pop out of his blind spot, "I know what's real and what's not."

"That's good," Tom smiled supportive before he let out a sliver of doubt, "you're not seeing..."

"No, I'm not!" The politician's eyes finally met his and fear was radiating through them. "Dalian isn't..." he mumbled as his eyes started flashing around the room again until they focused on a corner and widened in fear.

"Arte?!" Tom raised his voice and leaned forward in his seat. Spave glanced at him before back at the corner.

"He's here!" he whispered as his body started to shiver.

"Nobody's there, Arte," the teen used a reassuring voice as he waved to the nurse who stuck her head in the door opening. She had settled herself on a chair on the other side of the wall, to give them some privacy but also to be near when something happened. The nurse urged herself to Spave and started murmuring reassuring words while waving her wand behind his head. The politician calmed down and leaned into the nurse high from the spell.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to depart," she turned to Tom with an apologizing look. The teen nodded in understanding and after a quick goodbye left the house through the fireplace. As he stepped in his hall a smirk coloured his face.

'Perfect.'

-THTH-

"What about a book?" Alex suggested and again Harry shook his head.

"You keep saying no to everything we suggest. Somehow I get the impression you already have something in mind," Ignatius narrowed his eyes to the youngster in a suspicious way.

"I don't know... maybe."

"Care to enlighten us?" Harry twitched a little in uncertainty.

"Well, I was thinking that I'm wearing something of him all the time..." he raised his arm and showed his bracelet.

"And you want him to also wear something of you, all the time," Ignatius stressed the last and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah," the youngster confessed, "but I don't know what."

"A necklace or a bracelet isn't really our Lord, is it?" Alex nodded in understanding.

"Although he would probably wear it if he received it from you," Parkinson chuckled before continuing. "What about a ring?"

"I don't want to ask him to marry me."

"Yet," Ignatius added and Harry rolled his eyes.

"If only two men could get married," he gave his friend a meaningful stare and received a shrug.

"But what is not, may be yet to come. Especially if you have a boyfriend in politics." The youngster couldn't help but blink at him. It was like Ignatius was predicting the future without him knowing it.

"Maybe that isn't such a weird thought after all," he admitted and the Parkinson smiled brightly.

"See, I have good ideas. So, we're going for a ring, a promise ring!" he decided for Harry as he pointed to a jewellery. "Our next stop gentlemen. Maybe you should also buy something for that fiancée of yours," he turned to Alex with wiggling eyebrows. Crabbe ignored him, but in the shop his eyes did flash from one display case to another.

"What about this one?" Ignatius asked as he pointed to a ring with a large diamond in the centre.

"Since when does Tom wear something that flashy?" Harry retorted and after a short moment lost in thought his friend agreed with him.

"Something plain would be better, but there has to be something that makes it special," the youngster continued and ignored the odd look he got from his friend.

"You're contradicting yourself." Alex suddenly stood beside them again.

"I am, aren't I?" Harry chuckled as he skimped over the next row of rings. "But you know what I mean, don't you?" Blue eyes glanced at the Crabbe, who couldn't hide the blush that crawled on his cheeks.

"Alex, you're blushing!" Ignatius called out and linked his arm around his friend's shoulders.

"You've met her, haven't you?" Harry asked and Alex gave a nod.

"Oh, and how is she? Pretty, smart..." Parkinson shot questions as he pulled their heads together. Harry shook his head, knowing Alex wouldn't be pushed in answering against his will and turned back to the rings. Immediately, his eyes fell on a golden ring with in silver and decorated with a couple of small white diamonds the symbol of eternity on it.

"Can I see that one?" he asked the shopkeeper, who carefully raised the ring from his container. Ignatius had stopped his bickering and both he and Alex surrounded Harry again. The youngster accepted the ring and twirled it around to get a good look of it.

"It's beautiful," Ignatius whispered.

"A symbol of your undying love," Alex mumbled from Harry's other side and a smile covered the youngster's lips.

"This is the one."

**R&R**


	33. Chapter 33

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

"I'm back!" Harry called out when he entered the house again and found Tom reading the paper in the living room.

"How was it? Did you find me something?" the older teen asked as the youngster sat down beside him on the couch. Before Harry could answer, the other dropped his paper and leaned over him catching his lips in a quick kiss.

"Yep," Harry smiled as the future Dark Lord straightened his back again and brown eyes glanced at him in curiosity before turning back to the newspaper. The youngster appreciated that the other wasn't going to try to hear him out. 'Ignatius would be whining until he found out,' he chuckled and gave Tom's leg a squeeze before getting up. He made a quick visit to the bathroom before returning to the living room and crawled – in more comfy cloths – against Tom on the couch. As reaction the older teen raised one of his legs over the other forming a support for his paper and wrapped his now free arm around the youngster's waist. Dopper appeared from the shadows and handed Harry the book he had to read for Defence Against The Dark Arts. "Thank you," he thanked the house-elf, who had the courage to shyly smile before disappearing again. Blue charmed eyes glanced at the man beside him and Harry felt warmth spread through his body. 'I wish I could stop time at this moment,' he caught Tom looking at him and smiled brightly.

-THTH-

"How great of you to come!" Harry watched Spave greeted the guests, who had just arrived before Tom led him deeper in the mass. He could see the nurse patting the sick man's back before bodies blocked his view.

"Tom!" An old man shook the future Dark Lord's hand and turned to Harry. "And as usual, you have the lovely Mr Remus accompany you," he released the older teen's hand and shook Harry's, who smiled politely.

"Of course," Tom had his business smile in place and pulled the youngster against him in a possessive manner, "it's good to see you, Sebastian."

"I've heard an interesting rumour from a little bird." The old man wiggled his eyebrows and the future Dark Lord put his charm on maximum.

"And what had this little bird been telling you?"

"Well," Sebastian inched closer and fleetingly looked around them before answering, "we all know Spave's at his wits end and he'll be announcing later in the evening who his chosen successor will be." Again his eyes shot from left to right before settling back on Tom. "Someone is going to fight you!" His voice barely above a whisper and Harry noted a murderous expression flash through the older teen's brown orbs.

"Who?" The youngster frowned as Tom released his hand and leaned his body closer to the old man, unconsciously blocking Harry.

'What's going on? He told me about the election! Did he think he would be the only participant?' "T-" The youngster's lips parted but he didn't get past the first letter as someone linked their arm with his and pulled him away from the future Dark Lord. A little angry someone would rudely pull him away from Tom, he turned around to give a mouthful to that person but not one word left his lips as he stared at Walburga Black. An angry looking Walburga, none the less. "What can I do for you?" he asked confused and the woman glared at him.

"You need to get your little Gryffindor devotee away from here before he hurts our Lord's plan!" she hissed angry and Harry gave her a confused look.

"Gryffindor devotee?" he asked and with a hiss the woman pulled him outside. She hauled him to the back of the house and pointed to a reddish haired man sneaking peeks inside the building. "Who?" Harry said and the man turned around with wide eyes. "Perry?" The youngster asked in disbelieve and the Weasley cursed. The Gryffindor jumped up and pointed his wand towards them. "What are you doing?" The youngster asked confused before looking around. "Are you alone?"

"Stop!" Perry ordered and Walburga raised her eyebrow at him.

"This is a private party!" she retort with a hiss before turning to Harry. "Get him away from here!" she growled angry and the youngster narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why are you helping us? I would think you would take any chance to..."

"Do I look like I'm stupid?!" The Black interrupted him. "They will link that turncoat to you and you'll hurt our Lord's reputation!" she narrowed her eyes to the most menacing glare she could muster. "Why don't you just leave him? Make room for someone whose worthy of him," the venom dripped from her voice and Harry couldn't contain his anger any longer.

"I am worthy!" he yelled and he unconsciously clutched his wand. "You have no idea what I've been through to be able to be with him!" Walburga rolled her eyes.

"What did you do?!" Perry suddenly yelled and the youngster briskly turned to him. He had almost forgotten the Weasley. "Open the Chamber of Secrets?!" The Gryffindor continued and Harry shook his head in disbelieve.

"I didn't open the Chamber of Secrets! Why are you still hammering on that?" Perry fixated his wand on Harry.

"We'll see." His voice suddenly calm and the youngster's breath hitched.

'This is bad!' His mind supplied and he pulled his wand in the open, but the Weasley was already casting his spell. Walburga beat him with a Protego together with another voice, he would recognize out of a million. The three spells met in front of him and Perry's got redirected. Harry's blue charmed eyes followed the trail and met brown eyes. "Tom? Tom?!" he called out as realization hit him. The spell had hit the future Dark Lord. His feet moved towards the other, but another version of Tom's voice made him stop. Surprised, he twirled around and found himself in the living room of Spave with said politician sitting before him with Tom facing the sick man. "What is this?!" he called out as his mind had already made the connection with watching a memory in a pensieve.

"Riddle was looking at you," Perry mumbled before meeting the youngster's eyes. "This is was he doesn't want you to know." Blue eyes glanced at Tom, who had a blank face.

_"__I'm certain the doctor has the best intentions." _Memory Tom said to Spave, who huffed and Harry turned to watch the memory play out.

"What did you do to him?" he asked aloud knowing he wasn't going to get his answer from the teen behind him. He was going to watch it.

_"__They destroyed Dalian!" _Spave muttered and the teen before him stood up to take place beside him. Patting him on the back as reassurance, it went unnoticed by the politician that his right hand man had pulled out his wand and aimed it at the back of his head. A mumble left Tom's lips and Spave's breath hitched as the room before him changed. Harry watched how a hospital bed with a small boy appeared in the room. _"Dalian!"_ Spave called out and turned to Tom, who gave him a confused look.

_"__Arte, he isn't here. You know that." _The pity almost seemed real, almost.

_"__But he's right there!" _The politician called out and the teen sadly shook his head. Desperate, Spave turned to the boy and hesitated. Clearly, he wanted to go over to him, but his sane mind told him it couldn't be real.

_"__Papa..."_ came the weak voice from the bed and the older man shot up.

_"__Papa's here, Dalian. Don't worry." _

_"__Arte!" _Tom called out and followed the politician to the bed, but pretended not to see it. Spave slowly reached his hand to the boy and let out a breath of relief when he touched the sweaty locks of hair on the boy's head. _"Arte, there's nothing there!" _Tom raised his voice and angry the politician turned around pushing him away.

_"__You won't take him from me! No one will do that ever again!" he _turned back to the boy and his eyes widened suddenly. Harry took a step forward to immediately take one back. The boy had changed into a cut open corpse covered in blood. _"No!"_ Spave yelled and moved backwards until the couch blocked his path.

_"__Arte!" _The memory Tom was still trying to get through to the older man, but without luck. Harry felt his stomach contains rise when he saw the bloody boy standing before his bed.

_"__Papa..." _the weak voice came again and suddenly the boy opened his eyes to stare with empty eyes at his father.

_"__No, don't come closer!" _Spave screamed and crawled over the couch. When he looked up the boy was leaning over the back support.

_"__Arte, I'm going to call for help. Hold on!" _The memory Tom strode out of the room but Harry couldn't miss the smirk he gave with a last glance directed at his boss before leaving.

_"__Papa," _the boy leaned over the frightened man and Spave wiped away imaginary blood that dripped on his cheek, _"it's your fault!" _The boy unexpectedly screamed and didn't stop. No longer able to take it, the father joined his son and slowly the memory started dissolving. The last thing Harry saw was the screaming Spave.

-THTH-

"That you could do that to your own superior," Perry broke the silence that settled afterwards. The Gryffindor briskly turned to Tom. "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised!" The future Dark Lord ignored him. His brown orbs were fixated on his boy, who still hadn't turned around to acknowledge him. Walburga chose to move closer to him also with her eyes on the youngster.

"Marvolo..." His voice didn't betray his dread, which he congratulated himself on. Every step calculated, he moved closer to his boy and reached for his hand, but Harry pulled it away before he could touch him.

"You!" The word got whispered with disgust and blazing blue eyes turned to him. "You haven't changed at all!" Harry stepped away from him, like being near him would corrupt him. "You're still becoming Voldemort!" His boy spat before turning around and practically ran from him. Tom could only stare in shock after him with the picture of the bald snake guy in his mind. The Gryffindor moved away from them and Tom let him.

"My Lord?" Walburga asked uncertain, but he didn't spare her a glance. Slowly, he started to move after his boy and speeded up with a new determination of finding him.

'I can't let him leave!'

-THTH-

Without stopping Harry moved to the fireplace. 'We're should I go? We're can I go?' he hesitated. 'Dumbledore? No, he'll use this to his advantage.' Biting his lip, he ignored the buzzing around him and glanced around to see if Tom was already hot on his trail. As expected he found the future Dark Lord pushing himself through the mass towards him. A sudden thought came to mind and he picked up some Floo powder. "Kingsdrive 11!" he called out and stepped in the fire. Stepping out, he took a moment to breath before taking in his surroundings. He had landed in a small but cosy living room that just radiated hominess. Before him a stiff Harold was pointing his wand at him with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Ma-Marvolo?!" he called out astonished and Harry gave him a forced smile.

"Hi, Harold."

"What... Why..." His grandfather stammered before his face fell into an angry expression. "What did he do?!" he demanded and the youngster hiccupped. Harold had put his wand away again and led his grandson to a couch. "What did he do, Marvolo? Did he hurt you?" A comforting arm around his shoulder, made Harry feel like he still had people to count on and he shook his head.

"He wouldn't..." he mumbled still shaking his head. "I don't want to talk about it," he hid his face in his hands and the older teen squeezed him closer for a minute before pulling back.

"You can talk about it when you're ready. Do you want to stay here tonight?" Harold asked as his body rose from the couch. Harry nodded without looking up and his grandfather patted his shoulder before moving away. "Then I'll go prepare the guest room." The youngster listened to the footsteps moving away from him and sighed.

'How could I think Tom has changed?' he wondered as he shook his head. 'What am I going to do?'

-THTH-

"Where's the boyfriend?" Tom could hear his rival whisper to the gathering around him with mock in his voice. Gritting his teeth together the future Dark Lord forced himself to look calm on the outside and stare at Spave who was ready to announce his favourite. He could look calm but inside he was boiling and brown eyes glanced at Tristan, his rival. Sebastian had been so friendly to give him the name of the one opposing him. In fact he wasn't really surprised. Tristan was only a couple of years older than him and a cousin of Gael. Having the youngest of the group pass by the second youngest hadn't been taking in gratitude and now Tristan saw a way to get back at him.

"- Riddle!" Clapping started around the teen, startling him out of his thoughts and he put up his charming smile as people started congratulating him. Spave beckoned him closer and he moved to the sick man. Standing beside the leader of the group and having almost all of the members before him side with Spave's choice, should have pleased him, but without his boy standing in the crowd –smiling up at him proudly – he didn't feel the satisfaction. He smiled at the next one who wanted to congratulate him person and forced himself to stay long enough with each of his admirers to give them the feeling of appreciation. When he deemed he had stay long enough to catch some fresh air without anyone finding it strange, he moved to the fireplace with the intention of finding out to whom Harry had run off too. He expected one of his guards and chose to ignore the nibble at the back of his head giving him more options. Naturally, his plan fell apart when Tristan decided the interrupt his getaway.

"To-m," the teen wanted to sneer with how the other stretched his name, "congratulations are in order." Forcing his smile back in place he accepted the man's hand.

"Thank you, Tristan, but I haven't gotten the position yet."

"Not yet, no." Tom didn't like the smile he received with those words. "I can't help but notice that you're suddenly alone. Where has your company disappeared too?" Tristan innocently glanced around to emphasize his words.

"Marvolo wasn't feeling well."

"Really? He looked fine to me. He did look shocked and angry when he stormed to the fireplace." It got harder to keep the smile in place.

"He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay here to stand by my side, but I forced him to go. His health is more important than a party, no matter what will be announced," he stared intently into Tristan's eyes to read his reaction.

"Of course, his health should go before anything." Tom could clearly read between the lines. "Now, if you will excuse me," Tristan gave him another smile before waving at someone else and went to talk to them. The future Dark Lord's eyes followed his silhouette with mistrust.

'I need to keep him away from Harry,' he made a note to himself before continuing his way to the fireplace. With his wand he checked for the last destination and his face altered into pure rage. 'Kingsdrive 11?!'

-THTH-

Harry woke up and for a moment thought he had had a nightmare, but the unfamiliar room shattered his hope. Realizing last night had really happened, made the hole in his chest painful and he stared aimlessly at the ceiling. He didn't want to get up. He just wanted to lay there and forget everything. Sadly enough, reality came knocking on his door. Hearing the handle of the door move, he knew it was being opened slowly as to not wake him if he was still asleep. "Marvolo?" Harold's voice entered the room in a whispered and lazily Harry turned his eyes to the door. He met his grandfather's eyes and saw the pity. "Perry is downstairs." The teen standing in the doorway dropped the bomb and blue eyes widened as the youngster bolded upwards.

"You know." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Harold nodded.

"Just as Septimus. I just informed them you are here and think it is best we sat down together to talk."

"All right, just give me a moment to get dressed." Harry's thoughts were running wild. 'This could destroy the entire new future Tom's building!'

"Of course, I put some clean clothes in the bathroom," Harold gave him a last reassuring smile before closing the door again.

'What am I going to do?' The youngster's eyes darted over the door. 'This can destroy everything!'

-THTH-

Ten minutes had passed when Harry moved downstairs and took a deep breath before entering the living room. "Good morning," Septimus greeted him as Perry sent him a distrustful look.

"Good morning," the youngster tried to smile politely, but the dread running though his body made that a hard achievement. Harold patted the open space beside him on the couch and his grandson took the seat with a beating heart.

"So I..." Harold started but Perry interrupted him.

"Why are you here?!" he accused the youngster, who shifted uncomfortable on his seat.

"I didn't know where else to go too," Harry whispered as his grandfather gave the Weasley a warning look.

"Perry, you don't have evidence, so hold your tongue!" Septimus snapped at his younger brother – who looked like he had received a hit to the head – and turned to Harry. "Please, tell us your side of the story."

"Euh, well, Walburga pulled me outside to Perry where he cast a spell directed to me. Walburga and Tom both used their own spells and made Perry's spell bounce from me to Tom. Next thing, we're standing in a memory of Tom..." Harry's word got stuck in his throat as he remembered what Tom had done to Spave and a shudder ran up his spine. "He made Spave insane," he continued not wanting to elaborate. Perry had probably already done that. "Afterwards I left," Harry sighed, "I couldn't stay near him," he shook his head and Harold patted his shoulder in comfort.

"All right, that sums up what Perry told us," Septimus leaned backwards against the chair support and glanced at his brother.

"What were you doing there anyway?" Harry suddenly realized he didn't know why the Gryffindor had crashed the party and Perry glared at him.

"I wanted prove of what you did!" he hissed and the youngster rolled his eyes.

"And what did I do?" he asked sarcastically before immediately coming to his own defends. "You keep accusing me of something I didn't do!"

"No, there's no one else who could have opened the Chambers of Secrets. Riddle didn't have the opportunity, which only leaves you!" The youngest of the Weasleys countered.

"Actually, there was one more person," Harry honestly answered and the others gave him a surprised expression.

"Who?" Harold asked and the youngster hesitated.

'I can't name Mabel, they'll hurt her.' "It doesn't matter who, what matters is that that person was being affected by an evil source."

"Where's that source now?!" Septimus interrupted him.

"It has been destroyed."

"By who?" The oldest Weasley continued.

"Tom," Perry gave him a disbelieving look, "under Dumbledore's pressure." Both Weasleys turned their eyes on Harold, who gave his grandson a thoughtful look.

"Did Dumbledore say anything to you?" Septimus asked as his friend didn't seem intent on answering the brothers' expression.

"I told you, he said he had succeeded in making Riddle take a step back."

"Right, it had something to do with securing Marvolo's safety," Perry pulled a thinking face and nodded to himself.

"Yes, that's what Dumbledore told me." Harold's eyes slid back to Harry. "And I guess you won't be elaborating."

"No." His grandson answered with clear undertone, which accentuated that his mind wasn't going to be changed.

"At least we now know Marvolo didn't open the Chamber of Secrets," Harold turned back to Perry, who glanced at Harry and gave him a short glare.

"Fine, he didn't open the Chamber, but that doesn't mean he can be trusted. He is sleeping with the enemy!"

"Yes, and that makes him the only one who has any influence on Riddle," Harold said with an intrigued expression.

"I can't help but wonder how you got under his skin," Septimus eyed Harry, who blushed.

"Yeah, how did you two meet anyway?" Perry asked before he sneered in disgust. "And how the hell did you fall for him!" The youngster blinked.

'Remember the cover story, Harry!' "Well, I met him at the orphanage," he started, "and he found out I had magic."

"Tom is the only half-blood registered at Wool's Orphanage," Septimus narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I wasn't really put up for adoption. I lived with my muggle relatives and basically they found me a freak, who they rather be rid off. I only stayed for a week at the orphanage."

"So, to summarise, you two had a lot in common and only had each other when it came to magic," Harold decided and Septimus shrugged.

"I guess that explains it. You got under his skin when he was still a naive child."

"You were the only one he could connect to," Harold added and Perry huffed.

"Great, and now enlighten us, how the hell did you fall for him?" The youngest Weasley ignored the disapproving look he got from his brother, instead kept his attention on the youngster. Harry hesitated for a second.

'Actually, how the hell did I fall for the one who had been trying to kill me since I was born?' "I don't know," he answered honestly and got a frown from Perry, "nobody has ever giving me the attention... and devotion he has given me. And well, we all know Tom goes after what he wants and... I was just swept away," he knew a silly smile had appeared on his lips but he didn't care.

"But, he's evil!" Perry waved his hands in front of him like he wanted to wave a disgusting thought away and Harry's smile fell.

"From the start I knew he had an evil side and," the youngster searched for the right words, "I want to save him from that side." Harold's eyes seemed to be looking through him as he stared intently at the youngster. "It is one of the reasons I stay with him," Harry confessed and a silence settled around them until Harold broke it.

"That's admirable," Septimus nodded and Perry had lost a little of his hostility.

"How can you be certain he can change?" The oldest Weasley asked and Harry glanced sideways as memories of his last trip to the future surfaced.

"Trust me, I know he can," he answered with a smile.

"All right, if you think he can truly be changed, I think we should help," Harold revealed his thoughts and looked at the two brothers. Septimus stared at Harry for a minute before nodding.

"You can count on me." All eyes moved to Perry, who sat glaring at the three others before suddenly sighing.

"Someone has to keep an eye out for the moment everything fall apart," he leaned backwards and put up a smirk that reminded Harry of Ron. "I'll be saying: I told you so, when it happens." The youngster nodded at him in understanding. He would have to be careful not to offend the youngest Weasley, because he would be looking out for an opening to ruin everything.

"Good to have you on our team, Perry," Harold smiled and turned business. "Now, first thing first, we have to make certain Riddle tries to get you back the right way. It won't do anyone good if he turns evil because he can't have you." Harry grimaced at that thought and Perry gave a look, which said he expected just that to happen.

"You should go talk to him," Septimus said to the youngster.

"Yes, make him understand what he did was wrong and you won't stand for it," Harold continued and his grandson agreed with them.

"I need to confront him, but not get back with him, immediately." Already, Harry knew that was going to be difficult. He didn't want to stay away from Tom, but he had too or else he wouldn't learn.

-THTH-

Sighing, Harry stared out of the window as he was sitting on the windowsill of the guest room he had been occupying and again his mind trailed to the upcoming confrontation. 'How will I convince Tom to stop hurting people? Should I make him undo the damage he has done to Spave or not? If it isn't permanent already and if I do who says his political carrier isn't over.' Another sigh left his lips and suddenly he got a fright as a door slammed against a wall. "What?" he wondered and heard his grandfather yell at somebody. His heart accelerated as only one person came to mind who could rile up Harold like that. Almost hopeful he stared at the door, which got thrown open only a couple of seconds later. Enraged, Tom stepped inside with his eyes flashing over the room until they stopped on him. He seemed to calm down a little as he saw the youngster before he closed the gap between them halfway. "Tom." Harry's voice made him stop and they just looked at each other.

"Great, you found him. Asking would be too easy, wouldn't it?" Harold said sarcastically from the doorway but the two occupiers of the room didn't even glance at him. "I'll leave you two at it, but don't go wrecking my house!" he warned before closing the door behind him.

"What were you thinking coming here?" Tom started and Harry swung his body towards the older teen before putting his weight on his feet.

"I didn't know where else to go too."

"You could have gone to that Parkinson or Crabbe!" The future Dark Lord raised his voice and the other simple shook his head.

"They would have gone to you the second they could. No, I needed time alone." Slowly, the youngster stepped closer to the other. He wouldn't look intimidated and knew Tom would appreciate it.

"I would have given you time!" Tom retorted and Harry shook his head.

"We would have fought and not gotten anywhere." Again the older teen opened his lips to retort, but the youngster gave him a look.

"We would," Tom admitted against his will and with a growl he dropped down on the bed. He glared at the ground as Harry stepped closer.

"Why did you do that to Spave? No, that's a stupid question. Wasn't there another way?" he corrected himself and now the future Dark Lord shook his head.

"You do realize that I did that when I didn't remember you." Brown eyes glanced upwards and the other realized he hadn't thought about that. "You didn't!" Tom accused him and got up again. Harry suddenly found the other too close, but refused to step backwards.

"You could have undone it at any time, but you didn't!" he didn't want to raise his voice but he did.

"Because it wouldn't have provided us with anything. Spave's already too far gone," the other immediately answered and the youngster felt warm breath caress his lips in a distracting way.

"You could have made amends."

"No, I couldn't," Tom leaned forward and Harry closed his eyes attempting to ignore the affect the other had on him. He forced the memory of last night to resurface and felt disgust rise. With newfound courage he opened his eyes again and stared straight into brown orbs.

"Whenever I look at you, I keep seeing that memory. I keep seeing you turning into Voldemort." His eyes fell to the ground. "I need time," his feet carried him away from the other, "I want to trust you again, but I need time."

"Harry..." Tom made a grab at his arm, but he avoided him.

"No, Tom, you keep breaking my trust and every time I ignore what has happened, but it is getting too much," he could see the body before him stiffen and glanced up into angry eyes.

"Do you know what I have done for you?! Already there are people calling me soft, because of you!" The future Dark Lord roared and blue charmed eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed again.

"And I am certain you've already silenced them."

"Of course I have and in a much gentle way than would have been usual of me."

"If I make you look that weak, why are you still with me?!" Harry regretted his words immediately but couldn't take them back. Tom put up his poker face and closed the distance between them again. His hand rose and with a ghostly touch his fingers caressed the youngster's cheekbone.

"Because you are my bonded one," the hand retreated. "But maybe you should prove that you are worthy to be mine." The other's eyes widened in disbelieve.

"Are you serious?" Tom gave him a challenging look. The youngster narrowed his eyes and glowered in acceptation.

"Fine, I'll prove that you're lucky to call yourself mine and you'll stop playing with peoples' lives." The future Dark Lord's lips moved into a smirk and he held out his hand.

"Deal," Harry accepted it and Tom all of a sudden pulled him flush against him.

"You do know what day it is today, don't you?" The youngster blinked before it dawned to him.

"Christmas," he realized and suddenly wished they could simply make up. Such a day as today shouldn't be spent away from loved ones. His blue eyes flashed over the other's face and saw the reluctance to leave. "Stay," the words left his lips before his brain registered it, "just for today." The older teen closed his eyes for a moment and smiled sadly before kissing the youngster's forehead.

"No." Harry's heart fell although he had expected the answer. "Enjoy today with your grandfather," Tom released him and made his way to the door. "Merry Christmas," he glanced backwards once before disappearing from the youngster's view. Harry's feet moved by themselves and rushed to the doorway but the other wasn't in the corridor any longer.

'Damn, small houses!' he cursed and laid his head against the doorframe before letting a sigh escape from between his lips.

-THTH-

"Riddle's gone," Harold said the moment he entered the corridor and saw his grandson. "What happened?" Another sigh left Harry's lips before he straightened himself.

"We talked," he started, "and I've been challenged." His grandfather gave him a cynical look.

"And is that why you're standing here like a love-sick puppy?"

"I'm not...!" Harry sputtered while squirming on his spot and Harold started laughing. His grandson gave him a playful glare and the older teen took a deep breath to stop his laughter. "I need to prove that I'm worthy of him and if I do, he'll stop hurting people," the youngster continued and Harold's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"It keeps surprising me how you influence him." Harry shrugged as answer but his grandfather wasn't having him brush it off. "You don't seem to notice how he tries for you." Blue eyes widened in surprise.

"I know, but I can't help but think that he's only trying when I'm near. Who knows what he does when I'm at Hogwarts."

"I can't answer that. I can only say that the old Riddle would have dragged you out of here and definitely wouldn't have challenged you." Harold's words brought hope with them. "And the nature of said challenge is also strange." The youngster frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"The challenge holds in that you've got to prove yourself to get back together with him and then he will never hurt anyone again." Harry nodded.

"Riddle's possessive, he's never going to let you go." The world seemed to stop for a second to the youngster.

"You're correct." Harold watched his grandson frown.

"He must be planning something, but what?"

"I don't know," Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration, "he wants to get back together, but not at the cost of the power he gets from playing with people," he huffed in irritation. "It doesn't make sense; he'll take me back no matter what happens." His grandfather gave him a sad smile that was painted with pity.

"But that's what you want, isn't it?" Surprised by the underlining doubt of those words, Harry looked straight into his grandfather's eyes.

"Of course, I would have left him long ago if I didn't."

"Then blow his mind," Harold smirked at him.

**R&R**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Twirling a spoon in his teacup, Harold was reading the paper as Harry entered the kitchen. "Good morning," he greeted and his grandfather gave him a smile.

"Good morning," the smile fell, "did you get any sleep?" The youngster let out a sigh as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"A little, I kept thinking about a way to convince Tom." A slice of bread stopped midair in front of Harold's lips.

"And any idea how?" Harry grimaced as he shook his head.

"I figured I could ask Ignatius and Alex for help." His grandfather cocked his head to the side.

"Doesn't your cousin know Riddle the best?"

"Yes," Harry answered honestly, "but he's on Tom's side." Now Harold grimaced.

"All right, try to meet up with your friends and go from there." His grandson nodded.

"I also need to get some of my stuff from... Tom's place." It was hard to refer to the place that had become his home as Tom's place. 'I need to get the ring...'

"Do you need me to accompany you?" Harold asked and Harry shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine," the youngster sighed before he lightened up a little. "And maybe if it's just the two of us, I can get him to reveal something of his plan." The grandfather nodded before the slice of bread disappeared between his lips. In a comfortable silence they continued their breakfast.

-THTH-

With a beating heart, Harry entered the hall and glanced around the room. A deathly silence hung over the house and with a deep breath the youngster moved to the future Dark Lord's office. Stopping before the door, he knocked and waited until he heard a grumpy: "Come in!"

"It's me!" he called as he moved the handle and pushed the door open. Tom looked up from his desk and stared at him. Feeling uncomfortable, the youngster started to wiggle on his feet and his heart refused to calm down. "I came to pick up some of my things." His voice came out in a whisper. The other nodded as his attention went back to his work.

"Dopper will help you." A short sentence that sent pain through Harry's heart.

"Thank you," he mumbled and stepped backwards until he was out of the office. Closing the door, a sigh escaped from between his lips and he gave the wood behind him a sad glance before he started to move. His feet carried him to their joined bedroom and for a minute he just stared at the bed. His mind went back to the last time they had shared it and a pain filled his chest. 'This is harder than I thought.' Forcing himself forward he walked to the bed and pulled his trunk from underneath it. Opening it, he quickly started to pack until only the ring was left. He retrieved it from its hiding place and opened the box to stare at the symbol of eternity.

"Master," Dopper pulled him from his thoughts, "how can I be of service?"

"Oh," Harry was lost for words as his eyes kept moving from the ring to the house-elf and back. Then an idea came to him. "On Tom's birthday could you give him breakfast on bed, his favourite," Dopper started nodding, "and put this on his plate." The ring got hidden again with a pop and the box got handed over to the elf, who accepted it like it was a treasure.

"Of course, Master," the house-elf bowed its head and Harry's attention went back to his trunk.

"I have everything, I think," he took hold of his wand but stopped as he saw the almost hopeful look on the elf's face. 'Always so eager to please,' he smiled sadly. He couldn't deny that he was also going to miss the house-elf, he had become a part of his life. Home was, where Dopper was. "Could you deliver my trunk to Harold Potter's house?"

"With pleasure, Master." Dopper bowed its head again.

"Thank you," Harry smiled and took a deep breath before returning back to Tom's office.

-THTH-

Forcing his eyes to stay on the paper before him, Tom heard his boy knock once more and gave him permission to enter. An uncomfortable atmosphere entered the room together with Harry and the future Dark Lord had to suppress the urge to take the other in his arms and whisper sweet nothings. "I've packed the basics," the youngster said as he again started switching his weight from one foot to the other. "Then... I'll be going," he whispered and panic rose in Tom's chest. Abruptly, he stood up pushing his chair backwards against the rack behind him, making a lot of noise. He fisted his hands against the surface of his desk, trying to calm down again, but failed.

'Am I really going to let him return to Dumbledore's pet?!' he questioned himself and risked a glance at his boy. Harry was watching him with a frown on his face. Giving in to his urges, he moved towards the other and his hand rose to caress the youngster's cheek, but Harry evaded him.

"Don't," his boy whispered and anger rose at the rejection. "I should be going." His anger rose even more as the other turned around to walk out on him. His hand wrapped itself around Harry's wrist and turned the youngster around before pushing his back against the door.

'Stop!' His mind yelled at him and made him remember his plan. 'Forcing him will not work!' "I-," He didn't know what to say, 'I need him near!' "Will you accompany me for dinner tomorrow evening?" Blue charmed eyes widened in surprise.

"It would be my pleasure," Harry smiled as his wrist got released and a hand on Tom's chest pushed the older teen backwards. "You'll pick me up around six?" The hand lingered and caressed the skin underneath the fabric.

"Six," the future Dark Lord agreed feeling excitement replace the anger in his chest. Harry gave him a last smile before opening the door and disappearing though the opening. A click signalled the door was close again and a sigh escaped Tom's mouth. 'That was close,' he shook his head and a smile formed on his lips. 'I have a date to plan.'

-THTH-

"I'm back!" Harry called as he stepped out of the fireplace. After taking a moment to adjust to his surroundings, he walked to the living room to find it empty. He frowned as silence greeted him and continued his way to the kitchen to find a post note lying on the table. Picking it up, a small smile appeared on his face. 'Of course Harold is studying to become an Auror! It must be a seminary of someone who only has time during the Christmas holidays.' With a sigh he sat down on the chair he had also been occupying this morning and looked around. 'I feel like an intruder,' he frowned and got up again. 'I should contact Ignatius and Alex,' he decided remembering his former decision and walked to the porch where an owl had its home. He quickly wrote two messages and wrapped them around the bird's paw. Giving instructions to the owl, he watched the animal fly off. 'Now what?' Harry wondered as he entered the living room again with a sigh. His feet carried him to the guest room he had been occupying and a small smile pulled at his lips when his eyes fell on his trunk. 'You can always count on Dopper.' Opening the lid, he grabbed the book he had been reading for his Defence Against The Dark Arts class and settled himself on the bedcover before continuing where he had left off. Half an hour later the first reply came wrapped around the paw of an owl. Alex let him know he could meet him tomorrow around noon and Harry sent the owl back with a positive answer. Ignatius' answer came only a couple of minutes after the owl had disappeared. The Parkinson couldn't meet them as he had family obligations to fulfil. 'Only Alex's help then.' The youngster closed the window as Ignatius' owl took flight and let his eyes roam over the sight before him. 'It's too small and too plain for Tom's liking. He would want something he could show off with,' he shook his head. 'Stop thinking about him!' Settling himself back on the bed, he forced himself to continue in his book.

-THTH-

Harry entered the tavern he was to meet Alex and found his friend waving him over. Making his way towards him, he took the seat opposite of Crabbe, who was signalling to the patron. After they ordered drinks and sandwiches, Harry explained what had transpired the last two days. "Let me get this straight, you left our Lord and are staying with Dumbledore's pet – our Lord's nemesis?"

"Nemesis is such a harsh word..." the youngster mumbled with a frown. "I didn't really leave him, we haven't broken up or anything, we're just trying to... get a point across." Alex looked sceptical.

"Wouldn't it be easier to get a point across while living under the same roof?" Blue orbs slid to the right.

"Maybe..., but this short break helps me get my point across."

"So, it's only for a short time?" Harry's eyes abruptly shifted back to his friend's.

"Of course!" A small smile appeared on Alex's lips and he leaned backwards as the patron brought them their orders. Both took a bite of their sandwich before Crabbe pulled the youngster's attention again.

"I'm certain our Lord will want to keep up appearances." Harry nodded. "He's in the middle of an election and it won't look good if he can't keep his half-blood boyfriend under control." A frown settled above blue eyes.

"He doesn't control me!" Alex rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean. I'm talking out of the perspective of purebloods." Reluctantly, Harry nodded for the other to continue. "This also means that if somehow it leaks out that the two of you aren't living together any longer, this break of yours could backfire on you." Blue eyes widened as realization settled in.

"You mean... I could lose him?!" The other nodded.

"So, we need to make sure the two of you get back together, fast." Harry nodded fiercely.

'I've been through too much to lose Tom over this!' Then Harold's words came to mind. "Wait, Tom is too possessive. He won't just let me go." Alex pulled a thoughtful look.

"That's true, but you won't be as close anymore as you are at the moment."

"There will be a wall between us" The youngster sighed and Alex got into action.

"Okay, first we need to clearly understand what you want and what our Lord wants."

"Well, I want for Tom to stop hurting people to get his way." Alex nodded.

"And our Lord?" Harry hesitated.

"He wants me to prove myself worthy of him, but I'm certain there is more..."

"Okay let's think, our Lord want you to prove yourself but won't risk losing you," Crabbe continued and the other nodded as he realized this was the same conclusion as Harold and he came too yesterday. "So, the question is: what does our Lord want?" Again Harry nodded.

"Then let's consider - without the whole proofing yourself worthy – what has he want since the beginning?" The youngster cocked his head and slightly pointed his chin to the sky.

"Since the beginning?" 'That's the right question!' "He wants respect for the half-blood population." Alex signalled for him to continue. "And of course, he doesn't like muggles and would rather see them gone." The other nodded.

"And he would like to do all of this with a licence to kill." Reluctantly, Harry agreed with his friend. "So, logical wise, our Lord wants for you to stand behind his point of view."

"Which I obviously never will do."

"Yes, making that this plan will somehow lead to you accepting our Lord's view anyway." The youngster frowned at that.

"Even if he would succeed, it's still illegal." Alex gave him a look.

"We are talking about our Lord here."

"How could I forget?" Harry shook his head. "All right, so he wants me to accept his point of view, but how the hell is me showing my worth going to lead to that?" At that the other shrugged.

"Don't know." Both sighed at the same time.

"I just need to prove my worth and make Tom's plan fail," the youngster decided and Alex gave him a hesitating smile. Seeing his friend's face, the youngster realized just in what kind of position he was putting his guard in. "I'm sorry, I should have realized you don't want to go against Tom." Crabbe quickly shook his head.

"No don't be, you're my friend and if you succeed than I don't have to fear anything. So please succeed!" Harry smiled at Alex and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Next, how am I going to prove myself worthy?" The youngster asked a little desperate and the other let out a short laugh.

"Just be the perfect boyfriend. I'm certain the opportunities will present themselves."

"I hope so," Harry huffed and took another bite of his sandwich.

-THTH-

Sharp at six o'clock, the doorbell rang and Harold raised his eyebrow at his grandson. "The doorbell?" he asked sarcastic and Harry shrugged.

"You prefer him just entering through the fireplace?" Harold rolled his eyes as answer.

"Just go open the door," the youngster glared playfully at his grandfather before skipping to the front door. His heart accelerated a little as he grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. Tom was calmly waiting on the other side and Harry's heart skipped a beat.

'He looks smoking hot!' His mind yelled as he took in the future Dark Lord's attire. 'He knows I like that sweater!' he mentally groaned and his eyes moved upwards to find Tom looking at him with the same expression. 'I knew this pullover was the right choice,' he was more than glad he had bought it that one time the future Dark Lord had taking him shopping after he returned.

"You look very handsome," Tom was the first one to recover and gave the youngster a charming smile.

"You look very fetching yourself." Blushing a little, Harry couldn't keep the goofy smile of his face and accepted the hand held out to him.

"Don't make it too late!" Harold called as the youngster stepped closer to his date.

"We won't," Harry glanced backwards before letting Tom lead him away.

-THTH-

"That you got a reservation at this place!" Harry said stunned as his head twirled around to take in their entire little corner of the restaurant. They had been placed in an area isolated by decorated folding screens. Only beside the window – which had a view over the private flower garden of the restaurant – was an opening for the waitress or waiter. "Sebastian suggested it and he put in a good word for me," Tom answered indifferent as he kept going over the menus with his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm certain he just had to mention your name," the youngster said with a smirk and brown eyes glanced upwards. "It isn't a secret you were named the successor of Spave. Congratulations are in order," Harry tried to keep the smile of his face but it broke through none-the-less, instead he forced himself to inspect the food the restaurant was suggesting.

"You..." Tom pulled his attention. "It bothers you what I did to Spave, but you can say his name without a hitch." Blue eyes widened a moment before narrowing.

"It's disgusting, I'm trying to forget it!" Came the brisk answer and the youngster's eyes were glued to the menu once again.

"But still you're here with me." An annoying sigh escaped Harry's lips.

"Don't make me regret this!" The future Dark Lord seemed to realize he was pushing the limit and wisely switched the subject to one of the suggestions. After they ordered, Tom switched the subject again.

"How is staying with your grandfather?"

"Great," Harry bloomed open, "this is the first time I can get to know someone of my own blood, the Potter blood." The other gave him a polite smile, but clearly the future Dark Lord would like it more if he was still with him. "Well, at least the only one I remember." Tom gave him a questioning look and the youngster realized he hadn't told the other about what they would have to do in the future to his younger-self. "In the future we'll have to erase my younger self's memory and give him... well mine." The future Dark Lord stared at him for a moment.

"You mean the Voldemort memory."

"Yes, it's the only way to make sure that this reality stays." Brown eyes kept staring at him until they finally blinked.

"We need to make sure that this reality stays," Tom repeated more to himself and Harry gave him a curious look.

"You do want that future, don't you?" he couldn't help but ask. Honestly, he had never dared to ask this. What if the future Dark Lord suddenly decided he wanted to be Voldemort anyway? His question made Tom snap out of his daydream and aim his attention at him.

"Of course, I only want a future that contains you as my lover, not my enemy and me with hair." A smile formed on the youngster's lips as he heard the last.

"Yeah, you definitely look better with hair." The other also smiled and Tom's hand slid over the surface of the table to grab hold of his.

"I-," the future Dark Lord put up his serious politician's face, "I'm sorry, I'll make certain Spave's taken care of." Harry could see in his eyes that he was being honest.

"That's the least you can do," the youngster answered with a small smile. 'This is good.' A waiter suddenly popped up with two dishes in his hands and served them they food. "Thank you," Harry thanked the man politely and the waiter gave him a professional smile as someone called out to him from behind him. He turned around trying to leave giving his customers privacy, but the impatient man already showed up behind him.

"I've been trying – Tom!" The man manoeuvred himself around the waiter and stopped in front of their table. "What a surprise to see you here!"

"Tristan," the future Dark Lord gave the man a nod as Harry retreated his hand. With one glance from Tom, Harry knew this man wasn't one of his allies.

"And I'm even more surprised to see you with Mr Remus," Tristan addressed Harry, who gave him a confused look.

"Excuse me?" The youngster asked before Tom could intervene.

"Last time I saw you, you didn't look so happy with Tom here," the man tried to laugh it off, but his eyes penetrated Harry's trying to read his every reaction.

"I told you he wasn't feeling well!" Tom answered with a hint of anger and the youngster glanced at him instead of Tristan.

'He could have only seen me at the Christmas' party,' he met the man's eyes again. 'He must have seen me leave.' "Would you be happy if you had to leave before the main point of the whole evening had passed?" Harry shot back and got an approving look from the future Dark Lord.

"Actually, I wouldn't and nobody would get me to leave," Tristan smiled evilly.

"I can be persuasive," Tom answered and again the man ignored him.

"Very persuasive," the youngster added and gave the future Dark Lord what was hopefully a smouldering look.

"That you two still have time for that," now Tristan gave his colleague a short smirk before his attention went back to the youngster, "as you aren't even staying with him any longer." Blue eyes widened in astonishment while brown narrowed in anger.

'How does he know that?! Has he been watching us?' "I don't think that's any of your business." Tristan's smirk grew and Tom's expression told him that was the wrong answer.

"It is just interesting that you are staying with Tom's rival from Hogwarts." Harry rolled his eyes for good measurement.

'Come on, Harry find a way out!' "It's not because Tom doesn't like him, I can't be friends with him."

"Still an odd choice of friend, Harold Potter wasn't even a Slytherin." Again the youngster rolled his eyes, but now he already had the perfect answer.

"Don't tell me you are one of those people, who discriminates against people who are a little different." A surprised look passed through Tristan's eyes.

"Of course not..."

"I hope not, I wouldn't like it if discord hurts your group because someone doesn't like half-bloods." The man glanced at Tom, who raised his eyebrows at him.

"No of course not, I was just wondering if there was trouble in paradise."

"Does it look like there is trouble?" Harry questioned and Tristan looked from him to the other and back.

"No, which keeps me wondering why you are staying at Harold Potter's place."

'Shit, he's still on that.' "I told you, he's my friend and I'm just staying with him for a couple of days. You know, slumber parties and stuff and I think it's kind of obvious why Tom hasn't accompanied me." The man's eyes narrowed.

"It is odd that you two are dinning when you should be spending time with your friend. Isn't that what's done during slumber parties?" Harry rolled his eyes for a third time.

'Damn it, doesn't he ever stop?' he signalled Tristan to come closer and the man leaned towards him.

"I'm staying with a friend who my boyfriend doesn't like. I'm trying to keep my man happy." Tristan tried to straighten again but the youngster stopped him. "Now, is that enough information or do you need more details on how I keep my man happy?" Now Tristan quickly straightened.

"N-no," he stammered, "please keep your privacy." Tom gave him a blank look. "Enjoy your dinner," he nodded towards the two before briskly turning around and walked past the screens out of their view.

"Can I have those details?" Tom pulled Harry's attention back to him and the youngster had the dignity to blush.

"No," Harry gave the future Dark Lord a seductive look, "I wouldn't want to give up all of my surprises." Tom kept a straight face for a second and then started laughing aloud.

"You really are something you know!" he billowed and the youngster smiled teasingly at him.

"Don't I know it."

-THTH-

They came to stop in front of Potter's house and Tom tightened his grip on Harry's waist before releasing him. He didn't want to let him go. He wanted to sweep him off his feet and take him straight to his bed. Of course he couldn't do that, but he wanted to. Tonight seeing his boy take it up for him against Tristan had aroused him. His mind did tell him that this wasn't working in his favour as tonight his boy had surely proven himself, but somewhere in the back of his mind he didn't care. "I had a great time this evening," Harry smiled at him and he so wanted to devour those lips.

"Same here, especially your little dispute with Tristan." The sinful lips moved into a smirk.

"He's probably watching us right now." All of a sudden arms were around his neck and lips pressed against his. Tom reacted by pulling Harry flush against him and running his tongue over his boy's lower lip, asking permission to enter. Harry happily granted it and Tom took full control over those lips he had been craving. When they broke for air, the older teen laid his forehead against the youngster's.

"You also told him you were only staying a couple of days." Harry closed his eyes for a second before looking straight into the other's brown ones.

"Tomorrow evening, after dinner." Tom's eyes widened and a smile broke through.

"See you tomorrow then," he pressed their lips together for a last time before taking a step backwards, releasing his boy.

"Goodnight," Harry smiled at him and opened the door behind him. Only when the door had closed again, did he leave.

-THTH-

A sigh escaped Harry's lips after the door fell close behind him and he leaned against the door with his eyes closed. The future felt in reach again. His eyelids shot up as Harold stormed into the small hallway. "Thank Merlin, you're back!" The youngster looked surprised at his grandfather. "Now I know how parents feel while they wait for their children to get home. Especially when they're out with someone they don't like!" Harry couldn't help but laugh.

'If only he knew how close he's to the truth.'

"I guess things went well?" His grandfather raised his eyebrows in wonder.

"Yes, except that we got interrupted by one of his co-workers."

"Someone tried to get into his good graces?" Harold asked sarcastic and was surprised when his grandson shook his head.

"Tristan doesn't like Tom at all. Somehow he was aware of our situation and tried to get me to admit that things weren't okay between us." Harold frowned.

"He's spying on you two?" Harry nodded.

"Yes, I wonder if maybe he's the rival I heard of?"

"Could be..." Harold hesitated and the youngster gave him a questioning look. "Would it be that bad if Tom had a superior he had to answer to?"

"Spave." One word was enough to prove Harry's point.

"A superior who could hold him in check," Harold clarified.

"Tristan's definitely not that person and can you actually think of someone who could?"

"You," the grandfather said without blinking and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, me, but I don't have the ambition to go into politics. Someone else." For a moment it seemed Harold was going to name someone, but quickly reconsidered.

"All right, I've got no one."

"See, best is that Tom thinks he can do whatever he wants but at the same time is limited." The older teen took a moment to think it over and in the end nodded.

"I guess you're right," he cocked his head to the living room and went ahead of his grandson to sit down on the couch. "Now this Tristan, he knows you're staying here?" he changed the subject as Harry joined him.

"Yes, but I told him we were friends and I was staying over for a couple of days." Harold could see there was more. "Which means I have to return 'home' tomorrow. It would get to suspicious otherwise." The older teen leaned forward with a serious expression on his face.

"Tomorrow? Can't you wait for another day?"

"Tom's birthday is the day after tomorrow," Harry explained with an apologizing look and his grandfather leaned back against the back support with an understanding expression.

"Then we'll have to make the best of the time we have left!" Harold decided and got up. "What do you think of playing the new Wizard Tournament?" he got a blank look as answer. "You know, the game," the older teen moved to a cupboard and pulled out a box. Showing the box, Harry finally understood he was talking about a board game.

'Of course, I'm in 1946! Board games are probably the PlayStation of this time.' "Sure." Harold smiled as he started unpacking and Harry watched in surprise and anticipation how a small broom flew in front of his face.

-THTH-

Once more Harold asked if his grandson had everything and was certain about leaving. Again Harry nodded. "Don't worry, you know just as well as me that Tom would never hurt me."

"Tom wouldn't..."

"And he'll protect me from everyone else," the youngster interrupted the other.

"Even Tristan?" Harold was sceptical.

"After last night I'm certain Tom will keep me away from that guy," Harry gave his grandfather a look and the older teen held up his hands in surrender.

"Have a nice trip then and a happy reunion." Another look was given before Harold turned serious. "Remember you're always welcome here."

"Thanks," Harry smiled brightly and shook his grandfather's hand before stepping into the fire after calling out his destination and dropping some Floo powder in the flames.

-THTH-

As Harry stepped out of the fireplace, his eyes immediately fell on Tom, who was casually sitting on a chair, waiting. "Tom?!" he called out and a smile bloomed on his lips. The future Dark Lord got up and with a cock of his head signalled the other to follow him. To Harry's surprise they ended up at Tom's office. Frowning he followed the owner of the room to his desk and got handed a paper. Instantly his attention got pulled by the title spread on the front page. "Politician gets two-timed! What?! These are lies!" Harry raised his head and was relieved Tom agreed with him.

"Of course, the writer implies that you are having an incest affair with your grandfather."

"They know who I am?!" Brown eyes rolled in their socket.

"No."

"So, wait," the youngster shook his head in confusion, "they think I'm cheating on you with Harold?" The older teen nodded. "Who the hell came up with that?!" Harry called out and Tom's eyes seemed to penetrate his. "Tristan." The paper got rumpled in Harry's hands and the older teen stepped closer. He pried the paper from between the youngster's fingers and ironed the wrinkles out of it with his hands.

"It's only a gossip paper," the words were comforting but brown eyes held a warning gaze, "but it's still out there."

"Why is he doing this?!" The youngster asked no one in particular and let out a grumble in anger. He didn't noticed the other moving until he stood before him. Tom wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer as the older teen supported himself by resting his bottom against his desk.

"He couldn't use you against me, so he's trashing your reputation to hurt mine." Automatically, Harry's hands ended up on the future Dark Lord's shoulders.

"That he would go so low," he shook his head to try and get rid of his frustration. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll proof him wrong," Tom pressed a close mouthed kiss to his lips.

"Would it look good if we invited Harold over for dinner?" Brown eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed in thought.

"Yes, that could work." The future Dark Lord's arms released the youngster and his legs moved him to the other side of the desk. "Having dinner with him will strengthen the belief that he's just a friend and the notion that I can look past childish rivalries," he nodded to himself with a chilling smile on his lips.

"Tom?" Harry asked but got ignored.

"On the other side it would also bring bad publications, but publications none-the-less."

"Tom?" Harry leaned over the desk, but the other didn't seem to notice him.

"He's a pureblood. The group would definitely approve of him."

"Tom!" The future Dark Lord shot out of his thoughts and focused on the youngster. "Are you with me again?" Brown eyes widened in realization of what just happened.

"Yes, sorry..." Harry waved his apologies away.

"So, I can invite Harold?"

"Yes," Tom took a seat behind his desk, "he's practically family anyway." The youngster beamed and straightened his back again.

"Some time after new year? Friday the third?" The older teen nodded his okay. "Great, I'll go owl him," Harry announced before turning around and leaving the other.

**R&R**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

As Tom entered the bedroom, his eyes were immediately pulled to the lump in the bed. 'He's here...' he released a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding. A small part of him had wondered if his boy would have moved back into the room he had forced him in when Tom couldn't remember him. He was glad that small part had been wrong. Quietly, he picked up his night clothes and disappeared to the bathroom. Quickly, he preformed his evening routine before walking back to his room. Harry hadn't moved and carefully not to wake him, Tom crawled beside him. Facing the other's back, sleep claimed him eventually.

-THTH-

Hearing someone shuffle around the room woke Harry up and sleepy he raised his head to see Dopper standing beside him with a tray full of breakfast. His eyes immediately got caught by the jewellery box in the middle. "Master, would you like to wake Master up?" The house-elf whispered and the youngster wondered how Tom couldn't have been woken up by the elf, if even he did. His answer got given to him as he rolled around. The older teen was lying on his back with his hands resting on his stomach.

'He's so awake,' Harry shook his head with one corner of his lips raised. Leaning closer he brought his mouth to the other's ear. "Open your eyes, birthday boy," he said in a tone that dripped of naughtiness and watched how eyelids flew upwards showing brown orbs. Dopper skipped to the other side of the bed as Tom sat up. "Happy birthday," Harry smiled and got eyed by the other.

"Happy birthday, Master." Dopper dared and actually froze until the future Dark Lord gave it a nod. Then it got back into action and put the plateau with food on its master's legs. The elf gave a small bow before it disappeared from the room. Tom still hadn't said a word and eyed every inch of the plateau to end up at the ring box standing on top of the plates. Slowly, his hand rose and picked up the box before carefully opening it. His eyes widened as he saw the ring appear and Harry was staring in expectance at the other's face. Tom picked up the ring from its container and blinked at it almost like he expected it to disappear at any moment. The youngster's heart skipped a beat when he noted the other reading the inscription.

'Always yours,' he repeated the words in his head and the other turned towards him.

"Thank you, it's gorgeous," Tom still free hand rose and his fingers gently touched the skin under Harry's chin. Slowly, the appendixes led the youngster's face closer to the older teen and their lips sealed into a gentle kiss. Like he couldn't resist temptation, Tom's tongue licked his upper lip before pulling back. "Let's eat," the future Dark Lord said and moved the plateau in between them. He picked up a piece of apple and held it to the youngster's lips. Harry accepted it without hesitation and couldn't help but lean his body closer the other when Tom retreated his hand.

"Anything special planned today?" His voice came out huskier than he meant and brown eyes flashed to him.

"Just work." Clicking with his tongue, the youngster shook his head before giving the other a playful look.

"You're not working on your birthday!" he stated while feeding Tom his own piece of apple and the future Dark Lord made certain to lick the youngster's fingers before they could retreat. Harry reacted by smiling teasingly and cut himself a piece of omelette.

"They're organizing a birthday party." Tom's eyes were glued to the other's lips and the youngster raised his eyebrows.

"And when were you going to tell me?" Just like that the brown eyes moved away from Harry and the older teen got up from the bed.

"I didn't think you wanted to come."

"Of course, I want to come!" The youngster called out as he followed the other's example.

"Wouldn't you like a break from the political world?" Brown eyes glanced at him as Harry stepped around the bed.

"Well yeah, but I also know it's a part of our lives and isn't it important everybody thinks things are peachy between us?"

"I would have figures out something," Tom answered deflecting and the other frowned.

'That's just not like him. He always has a solution.' "I hope something good, because just one picture of me at Harold's could have ruined that." The future Dark Lord grimaced as his eyes betrayed he had considered that. "Good thing I'm here then," the youngster bypassed the other and sent him a teasing glance before disappearing towards the bathroom. Tom quietly followed him and quickly joined him in the shower. Their skin connected whenever they bumped into each other and while they didn't seek the connection, they also didn't avoid it. Harry lingered under the water with his eyes glued to Tom as the older teen got out of the shower and dried himself before taking his toothbrush from its cup. Closing his eyes, the youngster enjoyed the stream of warm water a moment longer before closing the tap. As he opened the shower door again a gush of cold air blew against him and without the protection of warm water Goose bumps formed on his skin for a minute. "So, when does this party start?" Harry's eyes landed on Tom to find him rinsing his mouth while eyeing the other's wet body. He couldn't deny he loved the attention.

"A reception will be held around four o'clock, we'll eat around six and afterwards we'll continue with a party." The youngster frowned.

"That sounds really formal."

"That was the idea," the future Dark Lord answered as he looked himself over in the mirror before turning towards the other again. By now Harry had dried himself and was getting dressed.

"You should have fun on your birthday, not appease the public!"

"I'm always appeasing the public," Tom smiled coldly and turned around to have access to his clothes. Completely intentional, he dropped the towel around his waist in his turn and a smirk formed on his lips as he noted blue eyes zooming in on the newly exposed skin. Harry's eyes flashed from the older teen's hip to his face.

'He's the same.' A smile passed by on his face. They were both checking each other out, very openly might he add and both liking it. "I get that, I just think that at least you deserve one day you can just be yourself and forget about everyone else." Tom closed his pants before turning and leaning towards him to press a kiss on his lips.

"And that's why I have you." Harry gave him a confused look. "You're the only one I can be myself around." The confusion made place for understanding.

"The same counts for me," the youngster pressed their foreheads together. "You are actually the only one who know who I really am," he ignored the small voice that said Dumbledore also knew, "and what I really look like."

"Abraxas knows," the other retorted the last and Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"Don't ruin the moment. Abraxas might know my real appearance and that I'm a Gryffindor, also a Gryffindor," he corrected himself as they both straightened, "but that's it," he wrapped his arms around the other's shoulders and gave him a close-mouthed kiss. "But we're getting side-tracked, so I have you to myself until four?" Tom nodded with a blank expression but his eyes betrayed his curiosity. "Then what do you think of a visit to our future house?" The birthday boy nodded his okay. "Great than let's continue getting ready." With a last naughty look, Harry retreated his arms and took Tom's place before the sink. A couple of minutes later they stood in their room again and the birthday boy walked straight to his nightstand. The youngster followed him and noted the jewellery box on the wooden surface. Tom picked it up and opened it but then hesitated. An idea came to Harry and he circled the other with his arms before picking up the ring. "Which hand would you like?" he whispered huskily in the future Dark Lord's ear. Tom raised his left hand and with great care the ring got slid around the ring finger. "Right where it belongs," he whispered content and felt the other lean backwards in his embrace.

"Yes." The youngster couldn't suppress a smile when he noted a faint blush on Tom's cheeks.

-THTH-

"It's coming along nicely, isn't it?" Harry stated as he looked at the bare stone construction before him.

"Yes," Tom agreed, "probably another week or so and they can start on the roof."

"Shall we enter?" The youngster asked in a gallant way and the other looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"You're acting like a fool," the future Dark Lord stated and the youngster immediately had a radiating smile on his face.

"A fool in love that is." The older teen stared at him for a moment before abruptly leading him inside their house-in-building. "It's so spacious," Harry mumbled more to himself and Tom smiled before linked their hands. The youngster gave him a sideways smile back and they strolled through the empty rooms.

"The staircase will come here," the older teen said at a certain point and the other turned his body to the space he indicated.

"It would be fun if we could get upstairs." Tom immediately pulled his wand into the open and aimed at the hole in the ceiling. A spell left his lips and blue eyes blinked at the ladder that appeared.

"You know a spell to create ladders?" Harry asked with an odd look directed at the other.

"You never know when it could come in handy," Tom shrugged.

"Are you going to escape through a window or something anytime soon?" The youngster asked sarcastic and the future Dark Lord gave him a mysterious smile.

"Who knows, maybe I'll need a break from you ripping my clothes of my body at some point," the older teen teased and Harry gave him a confident smirk.

"Like that's ever going to happen." A genuine smile lightened Tom's face.

"You're right; I could never get tired of you."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about that," Harry looked at him playfully, "you're the one ripping clothes in the heat of the moment."

"Oh yeah," the other slowly answered in a teasing manner. Laughter slipped through the youngster's lips and he leaned against the other before releasing him.

"Come on, I want to see the master bedroom," he walked to the ladder and tested the first step before climbing it. The future Dark Lord followed his example and once upstairs grabbed hold of Harry's hand again. They had to be careful as here and there parts of the floor were still missing. The youngster had been leading at first but after almost misstepping, Tom had taken over without consent. Harry had just rolled his eyes before following. At least in the bedroom all pieces of the floor had been laid out and after deciding it was safe the older teen had released the other, who once again rolled his eyes. 'He's overreacting,' Harry's feet carried him around the room and made him take a quick peek inside the dressing and the bathroom. His tour ended at the glassless window and he took in the scenery. He could sense the future Dark Lord's presence behind him and expected the arms before they wrapped around him. "It's beautiful," he sighed leaning in the other's embrace, "so peacefully," he entwined their hands and a smile graced his face as he felt the ring. Tom pressed a kiss to the back of his head and for a moment he could pretend everything was perfect. Then his eyes fell on a pointy roof. "What's that?" he questioned as he rose to the ball of his feet. "The older teen followed the line of his vision.

"That would be the new Malfoy's residence," he answered and the youngster briskly turned his head ninety degrees so the other could see his frown.

"So what, even in his free time Abraxas has to be close to you?" Brown eyes glanced at him.

"He knows not to bother us at home without a good reason." Harry turned completely now to get better access to the other's face. He needed to take in every little reaction.

"Great, he won't interrupt us when we're in the middle of having sex," he said sarcastic and saw the future Dark Lord cringe at his direct word choice. "You seriously want him that close?" he asked seriously.

"Why not? Now we at least know our neighbours." The youngster watched his face thoughtfully to see if he was hiding something before shaking his head. "The Blacks are building a mansion south from us," Tom added gasoline to the fire and Harry actually stared at him in shock.

"Walburga?" A nod confirmed his suspicion. "Why are your followers building their houses around ours?" The youngster asked all business like as he took a step backwards, bumping against the window frame.

"I don't believe it's odd for my followers – as you put it – to want to be close to me."

"Maybe, do all rich purebloods build mansions when their kids are getting married?" Harry decided to lighten the mood again, but he knew he was missing something, something important.

"Some do, Abraxas doesn't even know this mansion is actually for him."

"He doesn't?" The youngster asked surprised and wondered if he had been too quick to judge. The older teen shook his head negatively. "Wait, Abraxas is getting married."

"I thought you had already come to that conclusion," Tom gave him an odd look.

"I was talking about the Blacks. I didn't know Abraxas was getting married. Shouldn't I be aware of that, if I'm his 'cousin'?" Harry suddenly speculated.

"He hasn't been introduced to the girl yet," the other retorted calmly.

"Oh yeah," the youngster frowned, "purebloods don't marry out of love." Feeling the mood had been completely spoiled, he moved past the other and continued until he found a window frame aiming the south. His eyes searched the horizon but he couldn't find any evidence of a house-in-building.

"We have a large garden," Tom said from behind him.

"So, our domain is large enough that Walburga can't keep an eye on us?" The youngster glanced backwards to see the other nod.

"We'll have our privacy," the future Dark Lord reassured him as he laid his hands on the shoulders in front of him. He gave them a short massage before slipping downwards and grabbing hold of Harry's hand once again. "I'll show you the border." The youngster raised his eyebrows in surprise but let the other pull him back to the ladder.

-THTH-

As they walked outside, the future Dark Lord released his hand and instead wrapped his arm around the other's waist. Harry glanced at him, but that was it. He couldn't deny that he liked the other's body flush against his. Then his mind flashed back to the Christmas' party and he had to suppress a shudder. 'At least he didn't kill him,' he tried to reassure himself, but he wondered if driving someone insane was any better. Neville and his parents were the next persons entering his mind. 'No, it's just as bad!' Once more he glanced at the other and was now even more determinate to show his worth. 'When I'm done, he'll never hurt a soul again!' he promised himself, but couldn't help but wonder if he could really succeed. They entered the wood around their house and Harry quickly figured out that walking through it wasn't going to be easy.

"As you can see, it's really dense," the older teen stated, which appealed to the youngster.

"Walburga won't be entering from here," he mumbled and felt Tom's hand slide from his side to his back where it started rubbing circles. Harry let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment, just enjoying the other's touch. 'I won't let anyone come between us!' he promised himself. 'Not even Tom himself!' His eyelids raised a little and he stared at the other through his lashes.

-THTH-

The clock billowed four o'clock and Harry took a last deep breath. 'Time to play the perfect boyfriend,' he told himself as Tom held out his hand towards him. They were standing before the door that led to the living room in Spave's mansion. Behind it the guests would be waiting. 'Why are these parties always here?' he wondered while accepting the hand. The other smiled at him before facing the door and pushing it open. Words of congratulations got yelled and they got firstly greeted by Spave. The man pulled both of them into a hug and Harry helped him sit down afterwards under the future Dark Lord's watchful eyes. The youngster gave him a blameworthy look underlined with a smile to keep up appearance. Next, they got surrounded by the rest of the group who seemed to throw themselves at Tom.

"Your boyfriend's popular." Harry turned his head in surprise to find Tristan standing beside him.

"It's his birthday after all," the youngster answered turning his attention back to Tom.

"I hope you don't get unwell tonight."

"I feel fine, don't worry," he refused to look at the other man.

"Good to hear that, I wouldn't want you to find your way back in Mr Potter's arms." Blue eyes briskly turned to Tristan, who was studying his face intently.

"I've never been in Harold's arms," he hissed while glaring at him. People were starting to look at them and Tom popped up on his other side.

"Tristan," the future Dark Lord greeted while wrapping his arm around the youngster's waist.

"Happy birthday, Tom," Tristan smiled without taking his eyes from Harry.

"I'm might get jealous if you keep looking at my boyfriend like that," Tom succeeded in pulling his rival's attention to him.

"No need for that. You don't have to worry... about me." His smile clearly held a hidden message and whispers were already starting to float around them.

"He doesn't have to worry about anyone," Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and sweetly kissed his cheek. Whispers about how cute they were together surpassed the rumours of adultery.

"Glad to see that. I had to admit I was worried about the gossip," Tristan turned the situation to his hand.

"Don't be, we are great," the future Dark Lord said with a charming smile on his face. "Now, if you would excuse us," he steered the youngster away from his rival.

"Thank you," Harry whispered and Tom pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"You were doing well on your own." The youngster gave him a half smile.

"Yet, you come and save me."

"Always." The half smile turned into a complete one.

-THTH-

For the next hours Tom made certain Harry was by his side and Tristan far away from them. He didn't like how the man seemed intent on verbally attacking his boy whenever he got close to him. During dinner he had a break as his rival was seated on the other side of the table and he started to get excited with the prospect of what was coming next. He had a surprise for his boy. When they moved to the ballroom he placed the two of them facing the door with the excuse they would have great vision on who arrived. He only had to wait ten minutes until his surprise came walking in. "Ignatius, Alex?" Harry called out astonished and pulled Tom – as the other was still wrapped around him – towards his friends.

"Happy birthday, my Lord," Alex greeted Tom first and got a handshake as reaction.

"I'm glad you could come."

"We're honoured to have received your invitation," Ignatius answered as he also got a handshake. Parkinson's eyes glanced downwards for a moment before settling on Harry with a smirk underneath them.

"Please," Tom turned to his boy, who dazzlingly smiled back, "join your friends." The youngster's smile seemed to brighten even more and a lovely kiss was pressed on the older teen's lips.

"Thank you," Harry whispered only for his ears before leaving the other's personal space. "Let's get ourselves something to drink," he turned to his friends, who gladly followed him.

"That was the right move to make," Abraxas took the space before Tom, whose eyes were still plastered on his boy's retreating back.

"They will keep him away from unwanted attention," the future Dark Lord turned to the blond.

"Glad you also could come."

"You know me, I wouldn't miss a party!" Malfoy smiled brightly and glanced sideways to his parents. "And everyone is expecting me to join the group anyway," he shrugged, making Tom smirk at him.

"We knew it would only be a matter of time."

"Yes, as you grow in power, the people are starting to see me as compromised, which I technically am," the blond smirked back.

"Then I suggest you start to make a name for yourself in the group." Abraxas accepted the hidden order and scanned the crowd. Zooming in on his prey, he put an attractive smile on his lips and nodded to the future Dark Lord before moving away from him. Tom took one step and the next couple already appeared before him. 'This is going to be a long night,' he smiled charmingly. He could get rid of them after ten minutes and moved to the bar. Gathering his beverage that the bartender put down before him without a word, he moved to a dark corner to catch a break. Sipping from his glass, his eyes scanned to room to stop on his boy. A smile tugged at his lips as he noted how relaxed Harry looked. 'He's having fun.'

"...Marvolo Remus." His boy's name suddenly pulled his attention and he turned his eyes to find Tristan talking to another teenager.

'Alistair, Tristan's cousin,' he remembered the moment his rival had introduced his family member. Alistair was more than eager to join the group after his graduation.

"He's gorgeous," Alistair breathed and Tom had to smirk.

'And entirely mine!'

"Great, you have the same taste as Tom," Tristan huffed and his cousin briskly turned to him.

"He's the boyfriend?" Tom's rival nodded.

"Pity." The future Dark Lord frowned as Alistair's eyes were once more trained on Harry.

-THTH-

"So, how did our Lord react?" Ignatius asked while wiggling his eyebrows. Harry just gave him a confused look, even if he could guess what his friend was talking about. "The ring!" Alex's interest was also piqued.

"Yes, how did he like your present?"

"He loved it," the youngster couldn't keep the smile from his face. "I got him to blush." Laughter slipped from between his lips at the expressions that appeared on his friends' faces. Then someone bumped into him from behind.

"Apologies," the man said as Harry whipped his head around to find a teenager around his age. "Let me buy you a drink as apology."

"The drinks are free," the youngster joked and a smile bloomed on the teen's face.

"You got me there. I'm Alistair," Alistair raised his hand and Harry shot him an intrigued look.

"Marvolo," he said as he turned to the man and shook the offered hand.

"Are you part of the group or acquainted with a member?" Alistair didn't release his hand.

"Acquainted." A finger started to caress his wrist and the look in the man's eye told Harry he already knew the answer.

"Any future plans of joining? Because I would definitely join if you're a member." The youngster raised an eyebrow.

'He's hitting on me, even with the knowledge that I'm with Tom. It can't be he doesn't know?!' "Not really, I'm here to support my boyfriend."

"Lucky man." Not a glint of surprise passed Alistair's face.

'He knows!' "He is, just as I am. Who do you know in the group?" Harry changed the subject while pulling his hand free with force.

"My cousin, I'm more than grateful to him for getting me an invitation."

"You seem eager enough to join with or without my presence," the youngster joked and a glint of possessiveness flashed through Alistair's eyes.

"Your presence would be icing on the cake."

"Such flattering words to someone you don't even know," Harry couldn't help but play along. He knew Tom must be watching them and wondered when he would show up.

"A successful way of getting to know someone." The youngster couldn't help but laugh.

"We'll see."

"I-." A hand carrying a cup of wine appeared between them as Harry felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"Meeting interesting people?" Tom asked while looking Alistair over with a disdainful glance.

"You expect anything else on _your_ party?" The youngster accepted the cup and sipped from it. Wine lingered on his upper lip and his tongue swept over it in one quick movement. He didn't miss Alistair zooming in on his lips and how his eyes darkened with lust. Tom also didn't miss it and a growl escaped from deep within his throat.

"There are always people who don't belong," he openly glared at the man before turning to Ignatius and Alex, who had quietly taken in the whole conversation. "I apologize for stealing MY boyfriend away," he emphasized on the 'my' and glanced at Alistair as the word left his lips. Harry could only roll his eyes while his friends quickly nodded. "Excuse me!" The future Dark Lord hissed at Alistair and manoeuvred the youngster away from him. Harry gave his friends a look, which got answered with naughty smiles.

"Saving me again?" The youngster said with a chuckle, making the other glance at him. Tom visually relaxed a little and moved the two of them towards the bar.

-THTH-

"Alistair's Tristan's cousin," Tom said in the end to break the silence that had settled between them. Harry looked up from inspecting his cup of wine with a surprised expression. 'He didn't know.' Relief washed over the future Dark Lord and he raised one of his boy's hands to press a kiss to its knuckles.

"That explains his sudden interest," Harry answered in a voice that held a hint of disappointment, which Tom chose to ignore.

"Misplaced interest," he huffed instead and his boy gave him a small smile.

"Jealous?" The youngster teased while letting his fingers entwine with the other's. The future Dark Lord grumbled in response, not wanting to admit to the jealous fire running through his veins. "Like I said before, you have nothing to worry about," Harry sweetly kissed him on the lips and Tom felt the fire die down a little. "You know what this party is missing." His boy sudden announced and the older teen raised his eyebrows in wonder. "Music," Harry eyed Tom with a seductive look, "to dance too."

"We could set up a dance floor in the middle of the ballroom," the future Dark Lord's mind immediately started working in overdrive. "Spave has a gramophone we could use," he walked away from the youngster to the private quarters that were off-limit to the public. His boy followed him and he heard the door close behind him, leaving the two of them alone.

"Should we be in here?" Harry asked and a glance backwards told Tom he was eyeing the politician's office.

"I've been in here multiple of times," he answered as he moved to the turntable standing on a small table in one of the corners of the office. With a wave of his wand, he picked it up and pointed to the shelves with records beside it. "Find some you like."

"You do realize I don't know the least about the music of this time." His boy said from beside him.

"Meaning if you know it, it must be ageless," Tom smirked sideways and received a smile back.

"Fine, let's see," the youngster kneeled down and skimmed with his finger over the covers of the records. The older teen could see the moment his attention got pulled and one of the covers got raised above its companions. "A little Frank Sinatra never killed anyone." His boy turned to look at him with a playful grin on his lips.

"He has potential," Tom agreed and wondered what the man would bring in the years to come. Leaning over the shelves himself, he picked an album of Perry Como and one of Vaughn Monroe. 'The guests will like those.' With his wand moving the gramophone, he nodded with his head to the door. Harry followed him and Abraxas together with one of the politicians helped him set the turntable on a small dresser. Next he held out his hand for the Frank Sinatra record, which his boy gladly gave. He started the recording and now held out his hand for the youngster to take. The youngster laid his hand in his with a playful smile on his lips. With one swift movement, he pulled his boy against him and wrapped his free arm around the other's waist. Their joined hand got held just a little lower then shoulder height. Again supporting whispers of their love surfaced as they twirled around. They had the first song for themselves and Tom pressed their lips together when the last notes filled the room. High pitched voices called out how adorable they were, but both ignored them. They were in a world of their own. Other couples joined them on the dance floor and Harry started to move their bodies again, when Spave's nurse showed up beside them.

"Arte has made his desire known to be taken to his bed." Tom nodded at her and pulled his boy close for a quick kiss and a promise of rapid return before releasing him. Harry gave him an approving look and the future Dark Lord turned his back on him to face his responsibilities.

-THTH-

Harry watched Tom disappear in the crowd and sighed. "Can I have this dance?" Alistair suddenly appeared beside him and the youngster gave him a thoughtful look.

"Is this some ploy of Tristan?" The other man laughed to his surprise.

"No, just look at him," he turned his head ninety degree and blue charmed eyes followed his line of vision to find a fuming Tristan. "He's furious," Alistair turned back to him with a smirk on his lips. "So," he held out his hand, "can I have this dance?" Harry rolled his eyes but gave in.

"Fine, until Tom gets back." The other took a firm hold on his hand and pulled him close. They dance to the song without saying a word. Every time the youngster's eyes passed Tristan, he found the teenager glaring at him. "What's going on with your cousin?" he had to ask and the other turned his head to glance at his cousin.

"He doesn't like me getting close to you."

"Am I such a bad influence?" Harry chuckled and Alistair's eyes promptly focused on him. A sudden spin made Harry a little dizzy and before he could catch up with the situation, the other had him dipped backwards. In a rapid movement he got raised again and their bodies smashed against each other with their lips only a centimetre apart.

"You might be just what I need." Harry immediately pushed Alistair away as he himself stepped backwards.

"I'm already spoken for," he said and turned around to get stopped by a hand on his bicep.

"And I wouldn't have it otherwise." The youngster glanced at the other while trying to pull himself free. "Only with another embracer." With impressive speed, a hand wrapped around Alistair's, clenching his nails deep into the skin and brutally pulled the hand from Harry's arm.

"Your touch is clearly unwanted," Tom hissed while his eyes promised death if the man ever touched what's his again.

"Apologies, I just didn't want to leave with bad water between us," Alistair gave a small bow to the future Dark Lord, while sending a heated look to Harry through his lashes. Then he left and Tom turned to look at the youngster.

"You shouldn't have accepted his company," the older teen said accusing and Harry's heart dropped a little.

"I thought I could get something on Tristan from him," he whispered as he pressed himself against the other. This wasn't what he had intended. Who could have guessed that Alistair would turn a question about Tristan in an opportunity? Tom's features softened and he guided him to the bar where their drinks were already waiting on them.

"Stay away from the both of them. They are not to be trusted." The youngster just smiled and sipped from his drink.

"Here's the birthday boy!" Sebastian suddenly appeared beside them. "I must say the music's a good choice." Tom plastered his charming smile on his face and turned his attention on the old man. Harry smiled politely at Sebastian as the future Dark Lord's arm kept him plastered against the older teen, putting him in the circle of conversation. As he took another sip, he couldn't help himself and glanced sideways. His eyes immediately found Alistair's, who clearly choose staring at him over listening to his raving cousin.

'His attention could come in use,' Harry reasoned and turned back to listen to the old man. Both Tom and he glanced at each other at the same time and the youngster couldn't help but smile and lean closer to the other. They stayed like that until Abraxas suddenly interrupted them with the announcement that the New Year would start in five minutes. Tom excused them to Sebastian and moved both of them to the gramophone. Brusquely the music was cut off and everyone's attention settled on the future Dark Lord.

"I apologize for the interruption but it's about five to twelve. It's about time we move to the garden." Enthusiastic murmurs filled the air and Tom pulled Harry towards the backdoor where Abraxas was waiting on them with their robes in hand. After dressing themselves against the cold, they stepped outside and the youngster grabbed the other's hand. Tom gave him a smile as reaction and manoeuvred him in front of him, back against chest. A smile pulled at Harry's lips as the other's arms wrapped around him and he entwined their fingers. Absentminded he caressed the ring on Tom's finger as the first fireworks were released in the sky.

**R&R**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of make money from this.**

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes and looked at the clock standing on the night table beside his side of the bed. It was already far passed noon, but he still didn't had the urge to get up and snuggled a little deeper under the covers. After ten more minutes he had to admit to himself that sleep wouldn't come any longer and reluctantly turned himself around, throwing the blankets from his chest. The spot beside him was empty and he appreciated that Tom had let him sleep. As the older teen had been the guest of honour they had stayed till the last man and only around three A.M. had they been able to crawl into bed. A smile graced Harry's lips as he remembered last night. It had gone great and he felt like they had really reconnected. Stretching into the sheets, he forced his body upwards and planted his feet on the ground. Yawning he made his way to the bathroom and after a quick stop, was on his way to the kitchen. He was hungry. "'Morning," he smiled as he found Tom sipping from his coffee at the kitchen table. Brown eyes moved from the newspaper in front of them to him and he received a smile in response.

"Did you sleep well?" the older teen asked as the youngster took a seat in front of him. Dopper appeared out of nowhere and served him a plate of pancakes accompanied by a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you and yes." Blue eyes moved to the house-elf for a moment before settling on Tom again. The elf smiled happily at him before turning to the future Dark Lord and handing him a box. Not the least bit curious, Tom accepted it and opened the carton casually. His brown orbs scanned whatever he found inside before a flash of surprise passed by on his face.

"It's addressed to you," he stated and handed the box to the youngster.

"Really? I was expecting another birthday present," Harry frowned, but accepted the carton. He sneaked a peek inside and found a small card stating the contents were for him. Curious, he picked up the card and to his surprise found a box of chocolates hiding underneath it. "A box of chocolates." His eyes searched Tom's for a moment and found a dark expression in them. Ignoring the look, he raised the box from its packaging and found an envelope hiding beneath it. Handing the chocolates to the other, he opened the envelope and his eyes widened in astonishment.

"Whose is it?" Tom asked furious and Harry glanced up already knowing the other's reaction.

"Alistair's," he answered just above a whisper and an angry growl left the other's lips.

"Who does he think he is?!" Tom roared and briskly stood up, pushing his chair backwards with a screeching noise.

"Don't let him get to you. It's probably just a ploy of Tristan. The man _has_ been trying to break us up," the youngster quickly reasoned in a calm tone that seemed to have effect as the future Dark Lord sat down again. "Why don't you let me use those fake affections to get something on Tristan? Let his own plan turn against him?" he suggested now he had the other's ear. Tom's anger could be the factor that could give him his way.

"No," the look in the future Dark Lord's eyes turned serious, 'not angry enough,' Harry realized disappointed, "I won't have you in the middle of it! My job won't influence your life in such a way!" Tom stated strictly and Harry's eyes fell to his untouched pancakes.

"I was just trying to help," he mumbled.

"Thank you, but I'll fix it. Just ignore his advances!" The last was an order and the youngster only replied with a sigh.

"Just be careful," he said in the end but the other didn't move his eyes from him, clearly expecting more as answer.

"Of course," Tom said matter-of-fact. "Now what do you want to do when your grandfather visits?" he changed the subject, clearly trying to appease the other.

"I haven't thought about that yet," Harry confessed. "Can't we just spend some time here and then have dinner at some restaurant?" he suggested and the older teen was quick to agree.

-THTH-

Harry sprinted to the door when the doorbell rang. He calmed himself down as he reached it and casually opened the door. "Good afternoon, Marvolo, Tom," Harold spoke politely as his eyes moved from his grandson to the figure behind him.

"Hi Harold!" Harry answered with a wide smile.

"Please enter," Tom said just as politely back while he laid a hand on the youngster's back manoeuvring him to let their guest in.

"Thank you, for the invitation. I must admit I was surprised to receive it," Harold addressed the future Dark Lord, who graced him with a small smile.

"I'm just as surprised to have send it."

"It's about time the two of you made up!" Harry interrupted their too polite conversation as he entered the living room. The two others didn't respond, both clearly having their own thoughts on the subject. They sat down on the couch and Dopper appeared with refreshments.

"How is your study coming along?" Tom continued being polite.

"Fine, it's different from Hogwarts, but I've got confidence in it."

"How long do you have to study?" The youngster asked and his grandfather smiled kindly at him.

"Three years until I can become a full pledged Auror, but during the last year most of the time I'll be accompany an Auror on the job to learn the practical side of the job." Harry nodded in understanding.

"That's completely different from Tom," he stated no ill intent and Harold's eyes swiftly moved to the future Dark Lord.

"Yes, Tom doesn't need a study. He's already talented enough in manipulating people." The politician narrowed his eyes. "That is what politicians do in the end," the oldest Potter continued with a steady stare on Tom.

"They need to get votes after all!" Harry practically yelled to stop them from kibbling. "Convincing the people requires a sort of manipulation," he continued in a calmer voice and his grandfather sent him an apologizing look.

"Yes, of course," Harold apologized and the youngster moved his attention to the future Dark Lord. Tom was glaring openly at their guest and glanced at Harry when he felt his eyes on him. The other gave him a pleading look, which made the future Dark Lord roll his eyes and lean backwards in a more relaxing position. The youngster smiled thankfully at him before turning back to their guest. "How is your study coming along?" Harold turned his attention back on his grandson.

"Fine, thanks to Tom. He forced me to study the past few days."

"He's right too, but I guess it being your last year, you'll give it your best. I know I did." For once the older Potter agreed with the future Dark Lord.

"Yes, I'll be glad when Hogwarts behind me," Harry also agreed with a smile on his lips. He was glad they were trying.

"I can understand that. What do you want to do after graduation?" The youngster blinked in surprise at that question as Tom's eyes focused on him with interest in them.

"I haven't really thought about that yet," he confessed. It was still odd to imaging he had a life after Hogwarts. Only a couple of months ago, every day had been a struggle to survive. The man he loved had been hunting him to end his life. He didn't had a lot to look out to last year. Choosing a profession hadn't been on his mind. Sure at one point he had considered to become an Auror, but now he didn't know. Being an Auror would have fit with being the Boy-Who-Lived, but that title didn't exist any longer. 'I really have been giving a second chance!' he realized as he looked at the future Dark Lord for a moment. 'Here I am sitting with the man I love and my own family.' A smile bloomed on his face and Tom gave him a wondering look back. "I still have most of the year to decide," he turned back to Harold, who had watched the unspoken exchange with intrigue in his eyes.

"That's true," he answered and his eyes shifted back to the future Dark Lord. "Maybe you could think about a job that supports Tom's. You are getting a promotion if the rumours are correct."

"The results of the election aren't out yet," Tom answered diplomatic and Harry looked at him in surprise.

"When did you have the chance to vote?"

"At the New Year's party."

"You mean your birthday party," the youngster raised his eyebrows and the other shrugged. "But I didn't notice anyone vote," he continued.

"The most did it before we arrived," Tom stated simply.

"When did you vote?" 'I would have noticed.' The future Dark Lord suddenly turned dark and Harold stiffened in his seat. Harry didn't miss his hand moving to the side of his robe. He quietly wondered if that was where he kept his wand.

"When I returned from Spave's private quarters." Tom's brown eyes got an evil glint in them. "You were preoccupied." Blue eyes widened before narrowing.

"I told you that Alistair caught me by surprise," he huffed with a roll of his eyes. He noted his grandfather's orbs moving between them.

"You shouldn't have accepted that dance!" Tom hissed and Harold's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"We've already had this discussion. Let's not disturb Harold with our problems." The older teen seemed to notice their guest again and got a glint in his eyes.

"Harold would you like it if your lover accepted a dance from someone who the both of you know is interested in your lover?" The older Potter hesitated as he glanced at his grandson.

"Depends," he started honestly and the youngster gave him a disbelieving look, "on how strong he shows his affections," Harry shot a glare at Tom, who was already smirking, "and how those are received," Harold finished and his school rival leaned forwards in his seat.

"The advances were strong and accepted with appreciation."

"No, they were not!" Harry immediately yelled and Tom shot him a challenging look.

"They clearly were, but they weren't returned." The youngster's glare lost some of its heat.

"May I ask who we are talking about?" Harold asked innocently.

"Alistair Stromay," the future Dark Lord answered and the older Potter's eyebrows rose.

"Stromay, Marian's family? Isn't Tristan in your group?" Tom nodded and Harry frowned.

"Who's Marian?"

"My girlfriend," Harold glanced at him before looking back to the future Dark Lord, missing how his grandson mouthed the name with a surprised look in his eyes.

"You believe Alistair is doing Tristan's biding?"

"He better be!" The politician sounded threatening and Harold gave Harry a pointed look. The youngster ignored the look. He already knew Tom would never let him go. He just had to prove his worth to stop whatever plan the future Dark Lord was planning.

"I'm certain I could get something useful from Alistair," he said and saw the consideration pass on his grandfather's face.

"Does it actually still matter? The votes have already been placed," Harold asked and Tom nodded.

"If they can show me to be incapable of such leadership, they can have me removed from the seat."

"Which they will have to do during the start of your campaign." A frown settled on the older Potter's face and he faced his grandson. "Be careful, I believe Alistair will try to make contact." Harry glanced hesitating at the future Dark Lord, who leaned backwards with an angry huff.

"Actually, he sent me chocolates the day after the party." Harold's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed.

"You must be careful. I know the Stromay family won't stop until they get what they want," he shook his head.

'And somehow I have never heard about them before,' the youngster wondered. 'Something must have happen to them.' His eyes glanced at Tom. 'It could be they also tried to overpower Voldemort.'

"Then we'll have to be the ones who pull the strings," the future Dark Lord decided with a glint in his eyes while he leaned forwards again.

"Correct, and having Marvolo predict Alistair's and maybe Tristan's movements could be to our advantage," Harold said and Tom's eyes shot fire.

"Marvolo isn't going near that filth!" Harry rolled his eyes and his grandfather sighed.

"Tom, be reasonable. If it was anyone else than Marvolo you would be encouraging the idea." Hands fisted the supports of the couch and a growl escaped the politician's lips.

"You really trust me that little?" The youngster asked in a quiet voice, making the future Dark Lord turn briskly to him.

"I trust you," Tom stated matter-of-fact, "but I don't trust Alistair," he spat the name.

"Which is the point!" Harry sighed. Brown eyes moved between grandfather en grandson.

"You're going to do it behind my back," Tom stated with an accusing glare on the youngster. "And Potter would be more than happy to help you!" The glare moved to Harold, who raised his hands in surrender.

"Be honest, Tom," Harry said in a definite tone, "you wouldn't hesitate giving Abraxas the order to seduce someone if you got better of it."

"Abraxas isn't you!" The future Dark Lord roared.

"No, he isn't, which means I won't be seducing Alistair but just befriend him," the youngster stated calmly. The politician's eyes blazed in anger and Harry knew he would have to find a compromise. "I won't meet him without you. That way you can keep an eye on him the entire time and intervene when you think is necessary."

"Getting you jealous would be an extra trigger for him." His grandfather added, but Tom's expression stayed the same, twisted in anger. "It could also proof that Marvolo isn't to be swayed from your side." A twitch passed on the future Dark Lord's face and Harry knew Harold had said the right thing.

"That doesn't have to be proved by seduction!" Tom hissed.

"It's the most direct way. It will have the best result," the youngster's stated as he shifted closer to the politician. He laid his hand on Tom's and slowly slid with a finger over the ring the other was wearing. "I know you don't like this plan, but - like you said - you can't stop me," he entwined their hands as he spoke. The ring slowly rolled around the older teen's finger. "You said you trust me." A sigh left the future Dark Lord's lips.

"You're using my own words against me. Fine, I can't stop you, but I'll be there every step." Harry's smile bloomed and he pressed a kiss to Tom's cheek.

"You won't regret it!" He promised.

"I already do," the other sighed before turning to their guest once more. "You'll keep an eye on Alistair!" He ordered and Harold gave him a disbelieving look.

"You can't order him!" The youngster hissed but the future Dark Lord ignored him. His grandfather did give him a thankful nod before his attention was again on his school rival.

"I'll see what I can find out." Tom nodded and leaned backwards again. Harry shook his head at the older teen before turning his attention back on Harold.

"Tell me about Marian?" he asked in a playful tone and a wide smile appeared on his guest's face.

"She's wonderful, about your age actually and just like her whole family she's studying abroad."

"How did you two meet then?" For a moment the youngster had been going over faces in Hogwarts, to now realize he would never have met her before.

"Through our families. Our fathers were friends." The wide smile turned a little sad. "We've been dating for two years already." Harry noted Tom's eyebrow rise in surprise. "But only went public about a month ago. I wasn't going to put her in danger," Harold explained and his grandson nodded in understanding.

'She must be his will to live.' Blue eyes glanced at the man beside him and Tom's brown orbs met his. He could read the same realization in them and squeezed the other's hand. He received a small smile as response.

"When will you propose?" The future Dark Lord asked to the others' surprise and a daze came over Harold's eyes.

"I'm waiting for the right moment," he confessed and his eyes focused on the couple's entwined hands. "Are you two engaged?" His question brought surprise and confusion to the other two.

"Two men can't get engaged," Harry quickly said as he remembered Tom would approve this law in the future. "The ring is a birthday present," he explained and glanced at the politician. Brown eyes were staring in deep thought at their entwined hands.

"Oh, I figured you two wouldn't care if it was legally or not," Harold explained and Tom's eyes shot up focusing on him.

"Who knows what the future will bring," Harry ended the subject and the brown eyes moved from grandfather to grandson. 'Did we just give him the idea for the law?'

"How are Septimus and Perry?"

"Oh, the normal. One all over his girlfriend and the other getting in more trouble than you think a man can," Harold chuckled. "During New Year's Perry's pants caught on fire..."

-THTH-

"This is a nice place," Harold commented as they entered the restaurant.

"It is, isn't it?" Harry smiled brightly while they followed Tom to their table. "It's the same table!" The youngster's realized and got a small smile from the politician.

"Did you take Marvolo here on your date?" Harold asked curious at his school rival, who gave a short nod as answer.

"The food is good and we'll have privacy," Harry said as the three of them sat down.

"Didn't Tristan find you here?" The future Dark Lord gave Harry a dark look, but the youngster just rolled his eyes.

'Of course I told him!' "Yes, and if he shows up again he'll be in for a surprise," Harry answered his relative with a shrug. Harold gave him a thoughtful look before understanding came to his expression.

"I can expect cameras outside once we leave, can't I?" His grandfather gave him a teasing smile.

"Probably, and they'll be surprised to see me with my lover and my mistress," he chuckled. The waiter appeared and handed out menus before disappearing again with their drinking order. When he reappeared they ordered their dishes and waited until he was gone to restart their conversation.

"How is your political visit to Hogwarts coming along?" Harold informed politely and Harry turned to Tom with interest.

"Fine, I have permission from everyone, so next Friday the different groups will meet up at Hogmeads together with Dippet."

"Not inside the castle?" The older Potter blinked and the future Dark Lord shook his head. "You won't visit Marvolo?" Now the politician raised an eyebrow.

"I believe that's not a concern of yours."

"Just wondering, as you are in the neighbourhood," Harold defended himself.

"I would like it," Harry mumbled with an innocent glance at the future Dark Lord. Brown orbs held his eyes and a smirk formed underneath them. A blush coloured the youngster's face. "What do you actually plan on doing that particular day?" He quickly changed the subject, which only made the other's smirk grow.

"Each of us will have our own stands and have a moment to introduce their group," Tom answered. A silence fell as the waiter appeared with their food and quietly they took their first bites.

They started up the conversation again and as friendly as possible their dinner continued. After dessert they left the comfort of the restaurant to get a storm of flashes in their eyes.

"Marvolo Remus and Harold Potter caught on a date!" One of the reporters yelled and Harry's hand got grabbed by Tom behind him. The politician hadn't been discovered yet.

"Look here!"

"Look at each other!" Request for better pictures got yelled and the future Dark Lord's hand tightened. Harold got the paparazzi to move backwards so he could step forward and his grandson followed, pulling Tom with him. Gasps were heard, combined with raised voices of: "The politician?!"

"Tom Riddle!"

"Riddle?!" Too fast did the paparazzi recover and started yelling their made up stories.

"Riddle caught them!"

"They're trying to get away!"

"Is this the end?!" The youngster glanced backwards to find Tom glaring at everyone. All of a sudden those brown eyes widened and the hand holding Harry's released him before roughly pushing him away. The youngster bumped into Harold, who also lost his balance and with his grandson on his lap ended on the ground. A scream was heard beside them and Harry turned his head just in time to see the last of a Cruciatus spell torture a paparazzi. With fear in his heart he turned his body around until he could see Tom. The politician still stood straight up and with his wand holding up a protection screen. Brown eyes met his for a moment and a glare that promised death gave him the chills. The paparazzi crowded around their wounded companion to get pictures of everything while brave bystanders filled the street, armed with their wands. Tom stepped closer to the youngster and pulled him on his feet, still protecting them with his spell.

"Get back inside!" He ordered as Harry pulled his own wand free. Without the extra weight on him, Harold quickly followed his example and started to ward the restaurant's hall. The future Dark Lord manoeuvred the youngster to the back of the hallway, beside the reception. "Stay here!"

"I'm not helpless," Harry hissed and pulled himself free.

"Don't..." the politician started, but the other silenced him with a heated look.

"That spell was most likely meant for you!" Harry hissed and joined his grandfather at the front.

"The protection spells are up. We're safe in here," Harold told him without taking his eyes from the street. Aurors Apparated before them and started to secure the surroundings. "Stay here," Harold said and stepped outside towards the superior. Silently, Tom took the older Potter's place and spike of fear spiked inside Harry's chest seeing the older teen so close to the window.

'He's safe!' he told himself while clenching his wand. Harold returned together with the superior, who greeted the politician formally.

"We're arranging a safe passage to the Ministry." The future Dark Lord nodded while the older Potter moved himself beside his grandson. "Mr Potter, you did well with the safety spells," the superior continued as he added a couple more complicated ones himself. Harry couldn't help himself and gave his grandfather a small proud smile. Another Auror joined them and handed a plate to his superior while whispering something in his ear. The highest ranked Auror nodded and the other removed himself from their company. "The Portkey will be ready in a second," the superior set the plate down against the window and pointed his wand at it. For a moment the plate got a shimmer, which disappeared just as quickly and the Auror asked everyone to hold on to each other. Harry grabbed hold of Tom's hand in a firm grip and Harold laid his hand on his grandson's shoulder. At the same time the three of them reached for the plate and got pulled in by the magic

-THTH-

Tom straightened himself with dignity before he helped up his boy. Harry clearly needed a little more practice with his landings. Harold had also landed on the ground and looked ruffled over. 'Maybe it's a Potter thing?' he wondered.

"Tom, dear!" Coraline's voice called out as she sprinted towards them. She seemed ready to squeeze him against her but Harry quickly manoeuvred himself just enough between them to be a hindrance to the woman. Her eyes fell on him with surprise before a seductive smile formed beneath them. "Marvolo, how glad I am to see you're also all right." Swaying her hips she moved into the youngster's personal space and the future Dark Lord felt a wave of angry jealousy rise towards her. He wrapped an arm around his boy's waist and pulled him closer. As extra he gave the woman a warning glare and got rewarded with a misstep in her seductive sway. Her attention moved all too quickly to Harold to seem casual. "Mr Potter!" Coraline greeted eagerly with a wide smile.

"Ms Mabel, how's the daughter?" The woman's smile immediately fell from her lips.

"She's fine!" Came the brisk answer and she turned back to Tom. "I heard what happened and had to come and check if you were all right."

"As you can see we're fine," the politician said diplomatic and his boy briskly turned his head towards him.

"Thanks too you! Who knows how we would have ended up, if you hadn't noticed that spell?" Harry gave the arm around his waist a little squeeze.

"Yes, thank you Tom," Harold agreed with his grandson.

"Mr Greenwich is ready to see you now." An Auror appeared behind them and guided them towards a door, which Tom was certain hadn't been there a second ago.

"I'm happy you're all right," Coraline waved them off, "and the Minister also!" she added as afterthought. Glad to be rid of the annoying women, the future Dark Lord followed the Auror and met the sight of a stern man behind a desk. Meeting his eyes, the man stood up and walked around his desk.

"Mr Riddle, please sit down. Apologies for the wait," Mr Greenwich shook Tom's hand before moving to the other two present. "Mr Remus, Mr Potter," he also shook their hands before waving them over to the chairs in front of his desk. Rounding his desk again, he sat down on the other side and picked up a quill. He pointed his wand to another quill behind him on a shelf and the feather jumped to life. Unconsciously, Tom registered that this was the first time he saw that spell being casted while Harold let out a gasp of surprise. Harry just gave them a confused look. 'For him this clearly isn't a new spell.' "Please, tell me what has transpired this evening as detailed as possible."

"We were exiting the restaurant and got overwhelmed by reporters," Harold started. "I pushed myself through them with Marvolo behind me, next thing I know Marvolo is falling against me and we both end up on the ground." Mr Greenwich nodded while writing a couple of remarks down. The quill beside him was enthusiastic scribbling down every word spoken. Next the stern man's eyes moved to the youngster with clear question in his eyes.

"Tom pushed me down," the boy answered the unspoken question and the future Dark Lord immediately added:

"I noted a wand and saw it get a red shine. I immediately figured someone was casting a spell on us."

"A Cruciatus, if I am informed correctly?"

"I believe so." 'Definitely a Cruciatus!' Tom had seen and preformed the spell more than enough to be certain. Mr Greenwich nodded as he scribbled something down. The rest of the questions followed protocol. In the end they turned to the subject of his work. Clearly, the stern man had concluded that the attack had been meant for him.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Until we know more I'll appoint an Auror to each of you." Mr Greenwich's eyes moved to Harry. "Mr Remus will only need the extra protection until he returns to Hogwarts." It went unspoken that the castle was well protected with its wards. The stern man again scribbled something down but this time on a small note and rolled the paper up before turning to the owl perched in the corner of his office. "Take this to the Aurors' desk!" he ordered and the bird flew towards him. The animal grabbed hold of the scroll with his pawn and flew into a small tunnel going upwards. "The appointed Aurors will be waiting for you at the Floo station." Mr Greenwich said as he stood up and held out his hand. Clearly, this conversation was over.

-THTH-

"Do you think it was Tristan?" Harry asked as he sneaked a peek past the curtain through the window. Tom's eyes were trained on his back as he sat casually on the couch.

"Maybe," he paused, "if the attack was meant for me." His boy turned his head and when their eyes met, walked over to the other.

"You're the one with the most enemies," Harry said matter-of-fact as he sat down and dropped his head on the older teen's lap. Tom raised an eyebrow at him before his hand rose and slowly started to toy with the brown locks. A content sigh left his boy's lips and all of a sudden he had the urge to see Harry, not Marvolo. With his free hand he took hold of his wand and raised it over the head on his lap. Blue eyes frowned in confusion as they watched his wand come in view and he quickly disarmed the disguise. Understanding came to green eyes and Tom felt himself get lost in them. How could he have ever thought that his boy wouldn't be able to proof himself? Slowly, he leaned forward and met Harry's lips halfway. With gentle pressure they instinctively move against each other until the older teen pulled back. No words were exchanged but those green eyes said enough.

'He loves me,' Tom thought with a genuine smile and pressed a kiss to his boy's forehead. "I won't let anything happen to either of us," he reassured the other, who sighed before getting up.

"I know you won't and the same counts for me. Come on, let's go to bed," Harry ended the conversation and took hold of the other's hand before pulling him on his feet. Not waiting for the older teen's response, he pulled him to their bedroom. Tom slightly wondered what his boy was thinking as he got moved to the bed. He knew their relationship was still mending and knew Harry was holding back the sex card as long as the future Dark Lord didn't found him worthy. He didn't think his boy did it intentionally. His boy probably didn't even realize he had constructed a wall between them. As he sat down on the covers, the youngster pulled out his wand and with a quick spell had them both cleaned and dressed for the night. Tom had to admit he was a little surprised; his boy had never done this before. "Come here," Harry pulled back the sheets and crawled underneath them. The older teen listened and turned around before crawling on hands and feet higher on the mattress. His boy helped him under the sheets and indicated him to turn his back to him. With raised eyebrows Tom listened and felt Harry wrap his arms around him as a chest got pressed against his back. "Goodnight..." His boy mumbled and he felt lips press a kiss to his shoulder before a head snuggled closer against the same spot.

"Goodnight, love," Tom said without a thought and the head disappeared.

"Love?" The future Dark Lord's heart skipped a beat.

'He doesn't like being called that? He doesn't like _me_ calling him that?!' "You don't like it?" he kept his voice even.

"It's not that." The head returned to his shoulder. "Only, this is the third time you called me that." Tom knew the second time by heart, the time Harry confessed his love to him, but he hadn't gotten a reaction then. Thinking farther back he searched his memories, but couldn't place the first time.

"When..." he started and stopped as he suddenly remembered. "When I called you for the first time," he stated in a whisper. 'He was scared to death then. He had recognized me, no Voldemort from the start,' the future Dark Lord realized and felt a wave of guilt.

"Yes," Harry mumbled against his skin and he held his breath, "I like it." The breath got released and a smile tugged on Tom's lips.

**R&R**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Tom wake up to the feeling of pressure against his lips. As the pressure disappeared his mind registered that it were lips that had been pressed against his. Slowly, he opened his eyes to find Harry smiling down at him. "'Morning." A yawn escaped from between the older teen's lips before he could answer.

"Good morning, love." Immediately a grin appeared on the face above him and the lips descended again. When the pressure disappeared again, Tom followed the lips for a second before letting his head fall down on his pillow again.

"Come on, let's get up," Harry removed himself from the bed and the future Dark Lord turned on his side to get a good view of his boy's ass.

'It's been too long...' his thoughts betrayed him and he quickly shook his head.

"Anything special you want to do these two last days?" Harry turned towards him and his mind immediately pictured the two of them in bed.

"Spend them with you," he answered honestly, but without going into detail. His boy rolled his eyes and turned to walk out of the door.

"I wasn't going to let you out of my sight, anyway," Harry glanced backwards with a teasing smile on his lips before disappearing from the room. A huge smile appeared on Tom's face as he got up to follow the other's example.

-THTH-

Entering the kitchen the future Dark Lord expected to find a continuation of the teasing of before, but got greeted by a frowning face reading the newspaper. "Last night made the paper and what some made of it is astonishing," the youngster shook his head and laid the newspaper down. Tom was quick to pick it up and read the article that had captured the other's attention. His forehead moved into a frown of his own as he read the made up story and his anger rose. "It's full of bullshit!" Harry quickly said making the future Dark Lord look up and meet the cautious expression in his green eyes.

'He's waiting for me to blow up!' Tom realized and forced himself to calm down. "Let them think I tried to kill Potter!" he hissed and got a hurtful look back. Too late the future Dark Lord noted his mistake. "My apologies, I didn't mean to..." Harry just shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Just ignore it." The older teen raised a piece of toast to his lips while glaring at the article.

"Ridicules..." he huffed and stuffed his mouth with another large bite of toast.

"What will we do today?" The youngster asked changing the subject and nibbled on an apple.

"We can't go out." They could but the future Dark Lord would never intentionally put the other in danger. He was in enough already as it was. "Let's stay in." It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order and Harry let out a sound that could have a multiple of interpretations.

"I should check up on Harold," he stated with a distant air before excusing himself. Tom could only watch him go. The distance between them seemed to grow enormously as the youngster left the room. A sigh fell from his lips. Last night he thought they had grown closer again, but apparently he could ruin the progress even faster. If this continued he would eventually lose his boy, it wouldn't matter if they still lived in the same house. Not having the youngster's trust would destroy him – Voldemort would come to close – and that was the one thing he was never going to let happen. He knew what he would have to do if it got to that point. He would have to give up on his plan. He would have to give in. It was only a matter of time anyway, if he was honest. His boy had already proven himself a multiple of times.

'Last resort! It would be my last resort!' The future Dark lord shook his head and aimed his attention back to the newspaper. Tapping on the window made him look up and he watched how Dopper let in an owl. The bird flew to him and sat down on the table in front of him handing him the envelope, which he held in his beak. Tom accepted it and nodded to the owl. The bird didn't wait long before flying towards the house-elf again and accepting the snack it offered. Opening the envelope the older teen immediately noted that it was from Spave and a smirk pulled at his lips.

"Harold's fine... What's that?" Harry re-entered the kitchen as Tom's eyes reached his boss' signature at the end of the letter. Looking up the future Dark Lord noted absentminded that his boy had put his disguise back in place.

"The votes have been counted and we've been invited to hear the announcement of the results."

"It doesn't hint to who won?" The future Dark Lord shook his head. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow. The winner will be announced in the afternoon and a party will follow in name of said winner." The youngster nodded.

"All right, than we only have today." Tom felt his heart skip a beat at those words. He hadn't blown it completely.

"What do you say to a game of chess?" Harry raised his eyebrows at him before nodding his agreement. The older teen was quick to scoop the rest of his breakfast in his mouth before jumping up and moving to the study. He could hear Harry chuckle behind him as he entered the room walking straight to the chess board.

"You could have taken your time for your breakfast. You didn't even drink anything!" The youngster signalled to Dopper who quickly handed him the older teen's cup. "Thank you," Harry accepted the cup with a smile before moving towards the future Dark Lord. Without a word he put the cup down beside the board on Tom's side before taking the opposite seat. The older teen sipped from it as he waited for the other to start the game.

-THTH-

Tristan and Tom greeted each other stiffly before both walked to Spave, who had called for the two candidates to join him in the spotlight. "Who will be the lucky winner?" Alistair had been bidding his time and finally saw his chance to appear beside Harry. The youngster gave him a friendly smile as answer. Tom would win. He was certain of that. The future Dark Lord had made his reputation for this moment. He wouldn't fail.

"I'm happy to announce..." Spave let tension creep up his audience as Tom had his eyes trained on Alistair, "that Tom Riddle has received the most votes!" the head politician cheered not hiding that his favourite had won. Congratulations rose out of the crowd and Harry started grinning like mad. Alistair patted the youngster on his shoulder and let his hand linger as the future Dark Lord's eyes fell to them. Harry had the urge to brush the hand away but kept a hold on himself.

'All for the good cause!' he reminded himself and met brown eyes, which held a clear warning. Alistair's body moved closer and the youngster knew he was doing this intentionally. 'Tom can't blow up only minutes after he's elected!' Harry wisely stepped in the future Dark Lord's direction and Alistair let him.

"He's going to need saving," the teen chuckled as he let his hand slip away and the youngster took the opportunity to escape with an apologizing smile on his face. His eyes scanned to the press, but none of them had been watching them. The last thing he needed was to be accused of even more cheating on Tom. He tried to slip through the mass of bodies before him, but failed until someone noted it was him. Quickly a path cleared before him and Tom held out his hand to him. The moment Harry accepted it he was pulled into the future Dark Lord's embrace and their lips pressed together under rising cheers and flashes of cameras. When they broke apart the youngster was back to grinning like mad while Tom was smirking. The press yelled for more pictures and the new leader wrapped his arm around the other's waist before turning them both towards the cameras. They posed for a while until Spave declared he needed to borrow his successor. Harry received a last kiss on the corner of his mouth before the future Dark Lord disappeared from his reach. Alistair was quick to appear again.

"Why do you always look so lonely when Tom leaves you?" The youngster gave the other a look and the teen just laughed. "Don't be mad at me. I think it says something about you that you just don't seem to get along with any of the members." Harry's look only darkened at that.

"Something wrong with that?"

"Not in my book," Alistair shrugged, "but I don't think everyone else sees it that way." The youngster couldn't deny that his words made sense. He took a moment to look around them and take in everyone's reactions. Every person in the room was cheering, except Tristan who wore a forced smile on his face together with his supporters. His eyes fell on Walburga and Orion Black. It was almost funny how they stood together but at the same time were talking to two different groups. Orion was talking to a group of men – Harry could recognize Sebastian among them – while Walburga was surrounded by gossiping women. Suddenly the women's eyes turned to him and they glared at him. Walburga gave him a victorious look before she sneered at him.

'They don't like me,' the youngster realized and turned back to Alistair.

"It seems that the rumour about Harold and you broke the perfect picture the people had of your relationship," the teen shrugged as he grabbed two glasses of champagne of a plateau a waiter carried by. He gave one to Harry, who accepted it and immediately took a big gulp.

"That anyone would believe that!" he hissed angry and the teen before him gave him a thoughtful look over his glass.

"People like rumours and this one gives them hope of winning Tom's heart." The youngster narrowed his eyes at him.

"No one is getting Tom's heart! It's mine!" he hissed possessively and the other's eyes widened surprised by his crush's reaction.

"Of course," Alistair recovered himself and plastered a friendly smile on his face, "but it still makes people hope," he sipped from his glass before continuing. "I could help you." At that suggestion Harry gave him a sarcastic look.

"You're not even a member."

"Not yet, but I do have made connections to ensure my acceptance." The youngster took a moment to observe the other before a sigh left his lips.

"Fine."

"Great!" Alistair suddenly beamed and grabbed Harry's glass. He ushered him with him to where his cousin was talking to an older black woman and placed both glasses on a small table as they passed by it. "Tristan," the teen greeted his cousin, whose face fell when he noted who accompanied his cousin, "Madame Prince," Harry's eyes almost fell out of their socket when he heard the name, "how are the children?" The woman's face fell into a pleasant expression.

"Fine, thank you for asking. The little one is starting to sleep through the night."

"That's wonderful news!" Alistair joked and the woman's eyes fell on Harry. "Marvolo Remus, I'm happy to make your acquaintance," the woman held out her hand, which the youngster shook with a friendly smile.

"Which was long overdue," Alistair said and got a glare of his cousin.

"Yes," the woman agreed, "Mr Riddle has the habit of keeping you all to himself. It must be suffocating." Her eyes twinkled with mischievousness.

'She's fishing!' Harry realized. "Not at all, I like him closeby." The mischievousness made place for intrigue.

"So close that you stayed with Mr Potter for a short while?" Blue eyes narrowed at her.

'She has been reading those lies.' "I did stay with him as he's a good friend of mine," he wasn't going to lie and leaned closer to her, "and keeping Tom on his toes keeps our relationship exciting." Madame Prince actually giggled like a young girl at that.

"Oh, I know what you mean. Jealousy keeps a relationship healthy," she signalled to a waiter, who came running towards her. "You are an interesting fellow. Please, have a drink with me." Her hand waved to the plateau full of glasses and being friendly the youngster took one. "Now tell me," Madame Prince led him away from Tristan and Alistair, "how is Mr Riddle in private?" Blue charmed eyes widened at that.

'This woman isn't ashamed of anything!' "He's... satisfying," he teased and the woman's brown eyes started twinkling again.

"Oh, if only I was forty years younger," she sighed as she looked at him playfully.

"It wouldn't matter," his teasing expression turned serious, "nobody can come between us." The playfulness also disappeared from Madame Prince's face and gently smile formed on her lips.

"Mr Riddle's lucky to have you by his side." Her eyes moved over his shoulder to something behind him. "And it seems you've been from his side for too long." Harry glanced backwards and saw Tom making his way over to him.

"If you would excuse me, Madame Prince."

"Please, call me Alexandria," she smiled before shooing him away. Harry gave her a last smile before making his way over to the future Dark Lord.

"You've been meeting interesting people it seems," Tom smiled politely at Madame Prince, who raised her glass at him as the youngster slipped his hand in his.

"Yes," brown eyes met his and he pressed a quick kiss to the other's lips, "now when are they going to serve something to eat? I'm starving!" Tom could only laugh at that and led him to the kitchen under the approving eyes of Alexandria Prince.

-THTH-

Sipping from a glass of water, Harry stared down at the garden that stretched out before his eyes. He was standing on the balcony of one of Spave's guestrooms and was enjoying some privacy. The only reason Tom had left him alone, was that nobody was supposed to be here. Behind him he could hear the door open and a smile formed on his face as he imagined the newly chosen leader entering. "So, what did you think of Madame Prince?" Alistair made his presence known and he briskly turned around.

"Alistair!" he took a moment to breath. The other had caught him by surprise. "How did you get here?"

"Same way as you did probably; through the door," the teen shrugged and the youngster gave him a look.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"You're here," Alistair seemed to have his answers already on the tip of his tongue.

"I have permission," Harry stated although it was a lie. 'If asked, Spave would back me up because of Tom,' he reasoned.

"It is gorgeous here," the other changed the subject and the youngster took that as sign to stare out over the garden again.

"It is. It's peaceful." Alistair joined him by the balustrade and for a couple of minutes they just enjoyed the scenery. "She's a feisty lady." The teen looked surprised at the youngster. "Madame Prince," Harry explained.

"Oh, yeah, she is," Alistair smiled. "And you made a great impression on her." Blue eyes glanced sideways.

"Yes, but how is this going to help me?" At that the teen smirked.

"Walburga Black may be the biggest gossip in the group, but everyone knows Alexandria Prince doesn't tell a lie."

"What?" Harry turned his head to him with a disbelieving expression.

"Just imaging the power that that woman has. She can break you or make you." Blue eyes widened in understanding. "Which is probably the reason Tom has kept you away from her."

"And you just introduced us!"

"Yes," the teen smirked, "I knew she would like you." Now Harry turned his body completely facing the other.

"How do you do that?"

"Hmm?" Alistair faced him.

"How can you be so full of confidence?"

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm in the prime of my life with a future that looks pretty good." The teen stepped closer and slipped his hand over the balustrade towards the other's. "And being in the presence of a handsome youngman does make me put up my best face." His hand grabbed Harry's from the balustrade and brought it to his lips. He pressed a kiss on the youngster's knuckles not taking his eyes from the blue ones staring down on him.

"I'm not a woman." Harry pulled his hand away and stepped backwards. "And I'm with Tom. I love Tom."

"But has he ever said it back?" Alistair stepped closer again and the other took another step backwards.

"He doesn't have too. I know how he feels about me."

"He has never said it?" The teen followed every retreating step with one of his own.

"It doesn't matter."

"It should!" Harry stopped retreating and gave him a glare.

"And why should it?" he asked icy and the other chuckled.

"Well, a man like Tom will only say it once." The youngster gave Alistair a confused look.

"So? I know that."

"Of course you do, just as you know he hasn't completely committed himself to you yet."

"What?! That doesn't make any sense!" Harry was starting to get angry.

"Of course it does. He's possessive over you. You're his in every way, but does that mean he loves you?" Blue eyes glared at the man before him. "I'm just of the opinion that as long as he doesn't commit himself completely, you should keep your options open." The youngster started shaking his head in defiance.

"He is committed and I know that because I know him," Harry stated while taking a step closer to the other and poking him in the chest. Alistair was quick to take the hand in his and before the youngster could pull it away the door of the balcony got thrown open, breaking all the glass in the process. A killer aura reached the two before they saw the future Dark Lord. Immediately, Harry realized what this would look like. They stood close to each other with Alistair holding his hand. Roughly, he pulled himself free and stepped backwards. "You should leave!" he said angry with a glare at Alistair. The other slowly nodded and made his way over to Tom, who let him pass while clenching his wand in his hand so hard it look painful. On high alert they watched each other until Alistair left the room, afterwards the future Dark Lord strode over to the youngster. "He's such an obnoxious brat!" Harry huffed before Tom could start the questioning. He was still angry at Alistair. "Who does he think he is, anyway?" he questioned and the older teen gave him an unreadable look. "He actually had the nerve to tell me you didn't love me!" That got a reaction.

"What?!" The word was said so low it sent chills up the youngster's spine. The wand got clenched even harder and Harry quickly moved closer to the other. He slipped his arms around the other's neck and felt an arm creep around his waist as reaction. As he stared at the other's face he desperately wanted to ask the forbidden question.

'Do you love me?'

"How dare he!" Tom looked ready to murder someone and the arm around the youngster pressed him closer to the other's body.

"Forget him." A kiss to the jaw line made the future Dark Lord give him his whole attention. "It seems Tristan is still trying to break us up as he knows which buttons to press to get you to react." Tom grumbled something and Harry pressed another kiss to his jaw line. "Don't let them get to you and my plan's actually working." Brown eyes narrowed in his direction. "Alistair is trying to get on my good side and is helping me get better accepted in the group, which means he's making me in a better accepted spouse for you," the youngster had the dignity to smirk at his words and Tom finally relaxed a little.

"Spouse," a small smirk of his own appeared on his lips, "I like the sound of that." Harry's smirk turned into a full smile and they kissed shortly. "We should head back," the new leader said and the youngster nodded. Tom held out his wand and with a quick spell the glass windows and door were fixed. Harry had to laugh at that and his eyes caught Alistair's looking at them with a jealous expression through a small opening of the door. He narrowed his eyes at him and tightened his grip on Tom, who looked at him in question.

"They can wait for another minute, can't they?" he said suggestive and the future Dark Lord was quick to claim his lips.

-THTH-

"So..." Ignatius dropped down behind Harry on the seat of their cabin on the Hogwarts' train and the youngster shifted to look at him sideways, revealing him to Tom on the other side of the glass. "My Lord, apologies, I..." Tom waved his greeting away and aimed his attention back on his boy.

"I could have just brought you to Hogsmeade." Harry had to smile at that.

"You know just as much as I that this train is part of the whole Hogwarts' experience." The older teen had to give him that. The train sounded his departure and the youngster kissed the future Dark Lord's ringed finger before Tom pulled his arm back to his side of the window. "I'll see you next weekend," Harry smiled and the other stepped backwards to a safe distance. Alex chose this moment to enter the cabin and nodded politely to his lord before sitting down opposite of Ignatius. The youngster took a seat beside the Parkinson but kept his eyes on the future Dark Lord. When the train started moving he raised his hand and waved his goodbye with a sad smile on his face. As the train moved out of the station Tom felt his heart drop. He hated seeing Harry leave, but knew he couldn't show it. Gracefully, he turned around and walked off the Nine and Three-Quarters Platform. He had a group to lead and a meeting to prepare for.

-THTH-

"So..." Ignatius repeated once Tom was out of sight, making Harry roll his eyes.

"What?"

"You guys seemed to be cosy again," the Parkinson suggestive waggled his eyebrows as he leaned closer and the youngster pushed his face away.

"We're doing fine and how is your love life?" Harry bit back and with a huff, Ignatius leaned backwards in his seat. Smirking, the youngster looked at Alex, who shook his head at his friend.

"My cousin got engaged," he revealed and Harry turned back to his friend beside him with large eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It doesn't matter!" Ignatius interrupted him.

"Clearly, she wasn't interested and now my parents are breathing down my neck to find another girl." The youngster looked apologizing at him.

"She was interested," Alex countered and both looked at him, "but she was already promised to another family."

"You're just saying that," Ignatius huffed and Crabbe shook his head.

"She would never have kissed you if she wasn't interested." That seemed to have the right effect as the Parkinson straightened himself a little.

"Her lose, I'll make some other girl the luckiest woman in the world," he declared and his friends cheered him on.

"How's your engagement?" Harry asked Alex as Ignatius started flexing his arms to show his muscles through his clothes.

"Good, the more we get to know each other, the more I'm certain this is a good match." A faraway look and a happy smile made known that the Crabbe was actually really happy with his match.

"Great, one more happy couple," Ignatius huffed jealous and the youngster patted his shoulder in comfort.

"You'll find someone, don't worry."

"Easy for you to say, you've known our Lord like forever." Harry gave his friend a look full disbelieve.

"Maybe I've known him for a long time know, but that doesn't mean I loved him from the start."

"You didn't?" Alex asked surprised and the youngster looked from one friend to the other.

"Come on, you know how Tom is," Harry waved his hands around to emphasize. "I was scared shit of him the first time I met him." 'Which isn't that far from the truth – minus of course the time I was a baby.'

"I can understand that," Parkinson nodded while staring aimlessly in front of him. "The first thing our Lord does is establish his position and with you being the first wizard he ever met..." Alex's eyes widened as he nodded in agreement.

'They must be imagining the worst,' the youngster shook his head. "So you see, just don't give up! You'll find someone."

"Or your parents will," Crabbe added with a shrug a got a glare from his friend.

"My parents want me to marry the Prince chick. Have you seen her?" he shuddered at the thought and Alex had the dignity to look constipated.

'Prince? That's Snape's family,' Harry remembered as his eyes took in the reactions of his friends. "Is she that ugly?" he had to ask and Ignatius nodded fiercely.

"There's a rumour she does it intentionally," Alex contributed and blue charmed eyes turned to him once more.

"She intentionally makes herself look ugly?"

"Yes, to make certain no wizard wants to marry her."

"She wants to turn into an old lady with cats?" Parkinson joked, but his friends ignored him.

"They say she has lost her heart to a muggle," Crabbe whispered conspiring to Harry, whose eyes widened.

'Must be Snape's father!'

"And of course her parents won't let that happen, so they're going over every possible match, leading them to me!" Ignatius rambled and glared at the fabric of the seat opposite of him.

"You should check out the girls at Hogwarts, maybe you've overlooked the one meant for you," Harry tried to comfort his friend, who pouted at his suggestion. The youngster's eyes met Alex's, who let out a sigh.

"Apparently someone is transferring into our year," Crabbe got the hint and changed the subject.

"Into the seventh year?" Harry asked surprised and Ignatius nodded.

"Yeah, I also heard that. Someone from a good family."

'Meaning a pureblood family,' the youngster uncovered the hidden meaning. "I wonder who it is? Well, we'll find out once we reach Hogwarts," Harry shrugged and nestled himself comfortable against the back support.

"We could go look for him or her," Ignatius suggested and was already straightening himself. His friends were quick to shake their heads.

"Let's enjoy our last bit of freedom," the youngster sighed and a knock announced the arrival of the candy stroll.

"You're right," Parkinson mumbled as the candy got revealed as the door slowly opened. Alex and Harry shared a look before laughing at their friend's behaviour.

-THTH-

Harry was sitting on the couch with Alex, while Ignatius was picturing something that happened during his holiday in front of them, when Slughorn entered. "Boys, girls!" The professor called everyone's attention. "We have a new student in our seventh year."

"So, the new student is a Slytherin," Alex mumbled getting a look from his friends.

"Please welcome Alistair Stromay to our house!" Slughorn called out and stepped sideways to reveal the teen behind him. The ones who recognized the Stromay name were quick to surround Alistair with greetings while Harry stared at him in shock.

"Didn't we see him at our Lord's birthday party?" Alex mumbled and the youngster had enough sense to nod.

"Wasn't he flirting with you?" Ignatius sat down on the other side of Harry, who again nodded as answer.

"And he still hasn't stopped," the youngster mumbled and his friends frowned at him.

"Even with our Lord..."

"Yes," he shared a look with both of them before turning his attention back on the new Slytherin and wasn't surprised to meet the other's eyes. A teasing smirk appeared on Alistair's lips and Harry frowned at him. 'What's he planning?'

-THTH-

"Marvolo!" Alistair called out as he made his way through the mass towards the couch. Some students looked from the new Slytherin to the youngster to decide they shouldn't be surprised.

'I'm Tom's boyfriend after all,' Harry reasoned as the teen stopped before him.

"I was hoping I would see you here. We're going to be roommates!" Blue charmed eyes widened at that.

'Of course, I was put in the spare room, which was the only room with still a free bed.' "Then I'll show you around," he forced a smile on his face and gave his friends a look to tell them to stay put. Alistair followed him to their room and when Harry heard the door close behind him, he briskly turned towards the teen.

"What are you doing here?!" he demanded and the other gave him a radiant smile.

"I'll admit there are two reasons," Alistair moved around the youngster and walked to his trunk, which clearly had been delivered by the house-elves. "I want to get into Tom's group," he started explaining and raised the lid of the trunk. After a quick survey he closed it again and turned to the other present. "And most of the people in his group graduated from Hogwarts," he stepped closer. "This school is the perfect breeding ground for connections." Harry shifted his weight from one foot to the other as Alistair took another step closer. "And second," he moved closer until he stood before the youngster. "You're here." Blue charmed eyes rolled around in their socket.

"Don't start that again. You know I'll never choose you."

"A man can hope," Alistair didn't waver for a second as he traced the youngster's jaw line and roughly Harry pushed him away.

"Don't push your luck," he moved away from the new Slytherin and grabbed the door handle.

"You're a mystery that I'm going to reveal." The youngster raised his eyebrows as he glanced at the other.

"I do hope you've got better lines than that."

"Certainly and that wasn't a pick-up line." That got Harry's attention and he faced the other teen once more.

"What are you talking about?" 'He couldn't have found anything.'

"Tristan did a background check on both Tom and you." Blue eyes narrowed. "He didn't find anything about you. It's like you don't exist" Alistair cocked his head. "Why is that?" he asked and Harry felt his heart accelerate.

'This could be dangerous.' "Tom," he answered and the other also narrowed his eyes.

"He removed every trace of you? Why would he do that?"

"To protect me." The answer came too quick; it sounded memorized.

"From Grindelwald?" Harry nodded but the other didn't seem convinced. "He's gone. So whatever Tom did, he should lift it." The youngster glared at Alistair in an attempt to threaten him to stop digging.

"He can't," he answered stiffly and the new Slytherin got a doubtful look.

"Tom, who can't undo his own work?" Harry's expression softened as he thought of Spave.

"That happens more than you would think." Alistair pulled an intrigued expression and the youngster escaped from the room.

**R&R**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

"I'm happy we've come to an agreement," Dippet said as he shook Tom's hand.

"Yes, I'll arrange the next meeting when I've figured out the details." The headmaster nodded and said his goodbye before leaving the Cluster's Booth. 'And that was the last one,' the future Dark Lord thought relieved and turned around to the patron. "I would like my evening meal delivered to my room." The patron was quick to nod and Tom knew he wouldn't have to wait for long. He moved to his room and felt a smile creep on his face when he looked at the bed. 'Tomorrow!' he told himself and let out a sigh. His eyes closed and the face of his boy immediately came to mind. He hated how he missed him. "Tomorrow!"

-THTH-

"You're packing?" Alistair asked surprised as he entered his room. Harry glanced backwards before continuing packing for the weekend.

"I thought you did a background check," he answered sarcastic and the other stepped closer.

"You're going to stay at the Cluster's Booth with Tom."

"Yes," the youngster did a last check before closing his bag. He rose, turned around and quickly stepped backwards bumping against his bed. "Don't stand so close!" he called out and Alistair leaned forward. For a moment Harry thought he was going to kiss him, but the teen stopped in time.

"I can't help it," his breath caressed the youngster's lips and the youngster let himself drop down on his bed.

"Then do something about it!" The other was quick to lean over Harry, who almost laid himself completely down on the quilt to escape him. Holding himself up with his arms, Alistair traced the other's face with his eyes.

"I don't want too." His captive rolled his eyes. "He doesn't deserve you." And those blue eyes moved into a glare.

"You can't be the judge of that." Using his foot the youngster tripped the other teen and pushed him on the bed beside him. "I'm going," Harry quickly got up, grabbed his bag and fled from the room.

-THTH-

Harry closed the door behind him before practically throwing himself at the future Dark Lord. "What's wrong?" Tom immediately knew something was bugging his boy.

"I'm so glad you're here," the youngster sighed and quickly kissed the other before answering the question. "We've got a new transfer," the older teen didn't like the angry look in those blue charmed eyes, "Alistair!" Harry spat the name and hugged the other closer as Tom tightened his grip.

"What!" The future Dark Lord felt his anger rise.

"And he's been bugging me none-stop. He's driving me insane!" His boy complained and the other sneered.

"I'll deal with him!"

"You can't!" Harry said to his surprise. "Dumbledore!" One name was enough to prove his point and Tom grumbled a couple of curse words under his breath. "If I could just get him out of my room I would be a lot more comfortable."

"You're sharing?!" The future Dark Lord's grip tightened again as the other nodded. "Yes, as we were both the last ones to enter Hogwarts." Blue eyes glared at the other's clothes. "And when I try to change with Alex or Ignatius, he also switches."

"I'll fix it!" Tom promised as ways of torture passed by his mind's eye.

"Please do!" The youngster nodded as he focused on the future Dark Lord's face once more. "Just don't do anything illegal." Brown eyes met his.

"Of course not." Letting out a sigh, Harry nuzzled against the other's cheek.

"I've missed you," he confessed and the first real smile broke through on Tom's lips.

"I've missed you too." Blue eyes glanced at the other's lips before claiming them. They lost themselves in each other and the older teen started to move them to the bed. The moment they reached it the youngster broke the connection between their lips.

"Stop!" he panted and Tom groaned.

"Come on." Those two words sounded too much like a whine for the older teen's taste, but he was horny and dived in for another kiss.

"No," Harry stopped him again, "we're not going to have sex!" he stated and the older teen's hand fell on his crotch.

"Why not? You're also horny."

"You really think I'll forget what you did because Alistair is annoying me?" The future Dark Lord groaned again before releasing the other.

"Fine!" he moved to sit at the table and stared at the youngster with a blank face.

"Don't look at me like that. You're the one who started to whole 'prove your worth to me' bullshit," Harry told him off before turning to the closet. He unpacked his bag under the other's watchful eyes.

"I'm sorry," Tom said after a while and his boy turned to him with a surprised expression. "I shouldn't push you into doing something you don't want too," he clarified and got half a smile from the other.

"Tell me about your week. How was your first day as leader?" The youngster asked as he put the last of his things away before walking towards him and joining him at the table.

"Good, not much has changed actually," the future Dark Lord shrugged as Harry kept staring at him with those blue eyes. Suddenly it annoyed Tom. He raised his wand and quickly dispelled the disguise. Green eyes blinked in surprise at him and he relaxed a little. "I definitely prefer you looking like this." A smile bloomed under those green eyes and Tom knew he was repeating himself.

"I'm glad the real me appeals to you," the youngster chuckled.

"Always." A promise and Harry leaned forwards to kiss him. Before the kiss could deepen a knock interrupted them and a groan left the older teen's mouth as they broke appeared. Swiftly, he rose from his chair and with two large steps stood before the door. Hastily he threw it open and the patron seemed ready to bolt when their eyes met.

"A letter..." he held up the scroll like it was his lifeline. The future Dark Lord held out his hand and shivering the paper got dropped in it.

"Thank you," Tom hissed before slamming the door close again.

"Don't wind yourself up." His boy whispered as arms appeared beside his face. He let the youngster embrace him from the back and lay his head on his shoulder. Together they inspected the scroll to find it was addressed to both of them, but Harry was named first. The future Dark Lord frowned at that before slowly rolling open the paper. "It's from Harold." His boy called out in surprise and Tom felt something like relief settle over his heart. "They're getting married!" Harry continued and the older teen knew the youngster would be grinning like mad. "My grandparents are getting married!" he said in a whisper only meant for his ears.

"Congratulations," Tom smiled and to his own surprise felt pleased with the news. 'This secures Harry's birth,' he told himself. He wasn't happy that Harold would be marrying the love of his life. A kiss pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned around in his boy's arms to continue where they left off. Harry was happy to comply.

-THTH-

"We need to think of a present," Harry said and sipped from his butterbeer. Tom's eyes zoomed in on the drop of beer on his boy's lips and held in a groan when a pink tongue licked it away. What he had been doing to that tongue only an hour ago. "Tom?" The youngster pulled him from his thoughts and looked up in blue charmed eyes.

"We could give them a charm they can give to your dad." The blue eyes frowned at him.

"But they aren't expecting. Wouldn't it be presumptuous?"

"Of course not," the future Dark Lord shook his head, "we would be wishing them a happy family."

"I guess," Harry didn't sound convinced.

"We could give them a multiply of charms," the older teen suggested.

"Aren't those expensive?"

"Not if you know who makes them," Tom smirked and a smile appeared on his boy's lips.

"Then it's decided. Which charms will we choose?"

"Happiness and health, riches?" The future Dark Lord shrugged. He only wanted his boy's father to be born safe.

"We'll decide at the shop," Harry nodded more to himself than the man before him, but Tom wasn't insulted. The happiness radiating through his boy's eyes was enough to appease him.

"Excuse me, my Lord." A panting Alex suddenly appeared beside their table, fidgeting.

"Alex?" Harry frowned at his friend and Tom immediately glared at the door. He knew what Crabbe was going to tell.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, my Lord, Marvolo, but Alistair is on his way over." At the same time as his name was called the teen entered the Cluster's Booth and met the future Dark Lord's glaring eyes.

"What?!" His boy called out as the intruder moved towards them with grace flattering every step. With a smirk plastered on his face he announced his arrival.

"Marvolo, Tom, what a coincidence." Tom gave more heat to his glare as Harry turned around with big eyes, which quickly narrowed as they captured the teen's vision.

"What are you doing here?" he spat and Alistair had the dignity to look hurt.

"I'm just visiting Hogsmeade." Alex's face told a different story.

'He sought us out!' The future Dark Lord had to keep himself under control. "Why do we have the honour of your visit?" His voice sounded deathly with a warning attached. Alistair ignored the tone and sat down at their table with a large smile in place.

"When I saw Marvolo, I just had to come over." Alex seemed to be trying to burn a hole in the liar's head, which Tom could appreciate. Putting his charming face up he leaned backwards to appear not affected by the other's presence.

"You did come at a great time." Alistair raised his eyebrows at that. "I have a proposition to make to you." A hint of interest passed by the uninvited teen's eyes.

"Please," he asked the older teen to continue.

"I'd like to challenge you to a duel." Three pair of eyes widened in surprise.

"A duel?" Harry asked confused as Alistair narrowed his eyes. He was catching up quickly.

"What would be the stakes?"

"If I win," the future Dark Lord leaned forward with an intimidating aura, "you'll never appear in Marvolo's life again." Blue eyes widened in shock as the uninvited guest kept staring at him with narrowed orbs.

"Then if I win," Alistair didn't let any doubt shine through to who would win, "you'll break up."

"What! No!" Harry immediately intervened and Tom smirked at his competition. "I won't break up with Tom over some stupid duel!" The youngster declared and the uninvited guest gave in too quickly for the future Dark Lord's liking.

"I crossed the line, excuse me," Alistair apologized. "But I don't see why I should be the only one to compromise." Brown eyes narrowed but the youngster beat the older teen to answering.

"Fine, if Tom wins we can be friends, but you'll stop with your advances!" Alistair pulled a thoughtful look.

"And what if I win?" Blue eyes flashed from left to right before answering.

"Eh, a date?" he asked and the uninvited guest immediately smiled brightly while Tom's expression darkened.

"I can agree to that," Alistair finally turned his attention back on the future Dark Lord with a huge smile on his lips. The older teen kept it at a glare.

"You'll also switch rooms!" Tom knew he had to give in, but he promised he would get the annoying teen out of his boy's room and was going to do just that.

"Deal!" Alistair's smile only brightened and he held out his hand. Reluctantly to touch the other, the future Dark Lord shook it with barely the touch of his skin.

"Tomorrow at noon," he said before raising his body from the chair it had been occupying. "I do believe we were going shopping?" he held out his hand to his boy, who accepted it with a smile.

"Yes, we were. If you'll excuse us," Harry said to his friend and glanced sideways at Alistair. Before the uninvited guest could say anything, Tom dragged the youngster out of the inn. Once outside he wrapped his arm around his boy's waist and could feel the jealous eyes burning into his back.

'Watch, it will be the only thing you'll ever do!' he promised Alistair in silence.

-THTH-

Harry glanced at his companion and frowned in worry. "Is a duel the only solution you could come up with?" he asked when brown eyes met his.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Not really," his orbs moved to the shop they stopped before, "I'm just worried."

"Don't be," Tom smirked at him and led him inside the shop. As the bell rang their arrival, a curtain behind the counter shifted and a thin man appeared.

"Mr Riddle!" The man called out and stumbled against a box in his way to the counter.

"Mr Quirrell," the future Dark Lord greeted charmingly and blue eyes widened in surprise as the man started to shiver a little.

"Please, what can I do for you," his eyes shifted to the youngster and he seemed to be shocked to see someone else by Tom's side, "and - and for your company?" A smile seemed to appear and disappear within the second.

'He's terrified!' Harry realized and gave the older teen an accusing frown. Brown eyes just rolled around in their socket before the future Dark Lord addressed the salesman again.

"We're interested in buying some charms," Tom smiled and the man immediately started bowing his head as he dashed from left to right behind the counter.

"Of course, I'm honoured you came to my shop." The youngster's frown worsened and the older teen shook his head to his unasked question. "Here you have charms for health, riches, love, prosperity..." Quirrell started putting small boxes on the counter and Harry sneaked forward to get a better look at them.

"Do you have something for a pregnancy?" The older teen asked and the shopkeeper blinked surprised at him before his eyes moved to the youngster's stomach. 'He isn't thinking I'm pregnant is he?' Harry frowned at the man, who quickly looked away. 'Is there even a way for a man to get pregnant?' he wondered and glanced at the future Dark Lord. 'Would Tom want a successor?' Quickly, he shook his head and got a look from the older teen, but before Tom could say anything Quirrell appeared with another box. One for one he started picking the charms up and placing them on the counter.

"This one is for a safe pregnancy, this one for getting pregnant, against baby diseases..."

"Do you have one for a safe delivery?" The youngster asked and the shopkeeper immediately took a small token out of the box. "That's the one!" Harry immediately decided and gave Tom a confident look. The future Dark Lord nodded and aimed an intense stare at Quirrell.

"What would be an agreeable price for let's say three charms?" His brown eyes didn't leave doubt that if the price was to high the shopkeeper would pay.

"Fifty galleons?" Quirrell asked and brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

'That's not high,' the youngster though but clearly the older teen disagreed.

"Forty? Thirty?" Quirrell seemed ready to flee at any moment, but finally the future Dark Lord nodded his agreement.

"Thirty it is," he decided and turned to Harry. "You can pick two more." The youngster couldn't believe his ears. Tom had actually forced the innocent man to drop his prices.

'What did he do to him?' "One to wish a couple happiness in their marriage." Blue eyes glanced at the shopkeeper, who eagerly nodded and disappeared through the curtain to the back of the shop again. "How much is the real price?" Harry immediately turned back to Tom and gave him an angry glare.

"Too high, he rips people off," the older teen didn't seemed faced by his heated stare. "I confronted him," he shrugged. "Now he gives special discount to members of the group."

"Just how did you confront him?" Harry mumbled loud enough for the other to understand and brown eyes gave him a warning look.

"Don't ask what you don't want to know!" The youngster opened his mouth to retort but stopped himself as Quirrell made his way back to them.

"This is the one you asked for, my Lord." Tom had to smirk at the way the shopkeeper addressed Harry, who threw a quick glare his way before smiling sweetly at Quirrell.

"Thank you, now..." Blue eyes suddenly turned to meet brown ones.

"You should choose the third charm." The brown haired teen felt a tad of satisfaction swell in his chest at the other's surprise. "It will also be a present from you," he shrugged casually and had to smile as the future Dark Lord's attention moved to the charms on the counter.

"Prosperity," Tom picked out the third charm swiftly and ordered the shopkeeper to wrap them up as a gift. Harry let him be; only frowned when the black haired teen paid but didn't say anything.

'There was a reason that professor Quirrell worked with Voldemort. He wasn't innocent,' he eyed the man behind the counter, 'which this man isn't either and I can't ignore that even with Tom's behaviour.' "Thank you," he smiled politely as he accepted the handed bag. The future Dark Lord nodded at Quirrell before laying his arm around the youngster's waist and led him outside. "What will we do next?" Harry asked as Tom shifted himself closer to the other in a futile attempt to shield them both from the cold.

"Choose."

-THTH-

As the night darkened the sky, Harry sat on the windowsill staring at the dark clouds playing hide and seek with the stars. Worry was clear to see on his face. Quietly Tom walked over to him and raised his hand to softly slide through the black locks. He appreciated that Harry had let the Marvolo disguise go for the evening. "Someone is going to see you," he said the opposite and the youngster looked up at him with a sad smile.

"I charmed the window," he mumbled and brown eyes frowned down at him.

"You don't have to worry. It is just a duel." Green eyes glanced away. "It has rules," Tom tried again but the eyes still didn't return to his face. "Harry!" Having enough of the other's silence, the future Dark Lord took a hold of his boy's chin and forced him to look at him. "Stop worrying!"

"I have a bad feeling about this," the youngster said in the end and got raised eyebrows as answer. "How will the group look at this?" he changed tactics and Tom finally understood.

"Tristan isn't behind this."

"How can you be sure?" The older teen shook his head as he released the other's chin. Those green eyes weren't leaving his face any longer.

"I doubt that he could predict that I would challenge his cousin to a duel," he huffed and moved his body beside the other's to lean against the wall.

"Maybe not specific that, but he knew you would do something as..." Harry had trouble saying the next part and let out a sigh before continuing, "I'm your weakness." Tom immediately pushed his body from the wall and leaned over his boy with an intimidating air.

"Don't you dare believe that!" he hissed threatening and the youngster just blinked at him. "Without you I'd go for the easy way out and we both know how that ends for me." A flash of acknowledgement passed through Harry's eyes. "You aren't my weakness, you are my strength," the future Dark Lord stated and straightened himself again, "and you make me a better person," he added and the green eyes glowed with warmth.

"Thank you for saying that, but not everyone sees it like that," the youngster pressed and Tom understood what was bothering the other.

"I don't care what other people think."

"But you should! In your position your image is important." Brown eyes narrowed as the future Dark Lord started to wonder what his boy was getting at. "Maybe I should duel instead of you," Harry said bravely and Tom didn't even need a moment to think about his answer.

"No."

"But you shouldn't be fixing my problems!" The older teen was annoyed as his boy didn't want to see that that wasn't an option any longer.

"I can't back out of the duel."

"I'm not asking you too."

"Yes, you are." Green eyes looked stubbornly into his. "Not fighting myself would be backing out and as you pointed out: my image is important." Now Harry was getting annoyed, but clearly he couldn't deny the truth in those words.

"Then we're back to the point that I'm a weakness as I don't seem to be able to fight my own battles." Tom shook his head at the stubbornness directed at him.

"They will see that without you," his eyes found his boy's again, "they would be dead!" Green eyes widened at that before narrowing again.

"You promised not to kill anyone!" The future Dark Lord narrowed his eyes at that. He never made such a promise and they both knew it.

"I never said that. I made an unbreakable vow with Dumbledore, which only covers muggles and muggleborns." Harry didn't let himself be thrown of balance.

"You won't kill anyone as you know that would be the only thing I can never forgive," he didn't disguise his hard words and Tom never hated the Gryffindor in his boy as much as now.

"I know," he admitted and took a deep breath to calm down. It wouldn't do to start a fight now. "So you see, you aren't a weakness," he stated more coldly than he meant. Harry gave him that sad smile again and his annoyance rose again. His body leaned over his boy again and this time he trapped him between his arms. "Anyone who knows you, knows you're someone they should take into account." The youngster just took in his face without saying a word. "And anyone who doesn't, will find out and hopefully for them before it is too late." Those green eyes kept taking in all the emotions he could show and finally an honest smile appeared on the lips beneath them.

"Thank you," Harry said and gently kissed him. Tom hated that he couldn't read his boy's mind.

'I should do something about that.' A tapping on the window drew their attention and the older teen recognized the owl of the Malfoys. Pushing himself off the other, he opened the window and let the animal inside. The owl flew towards a chair and sat down on the back support before holding out his paw. The future Dark Lord gave the bird a small glare and used his wand to release the small scroll. It flew towards him as the owl let out a screech of annoyance. Tom could feel his boy's eyes on the paper and twirled it around in his hand to show him it was from Abraxas.

"The owl has the attitude of his owners," Harry chuckled and the other took it as a sign he could move, which he did. He leaned with his butt against the small dresser as the youngster gave the bird a snack.

"We're going to need another gift." The youngster looked surprised at Tom. "Abraxas' also got engaged."

"He finally met his wife-to-be?" Harry joked and got a smile as reaction.

"Yes, Miss Bloomblair, the only heir to the Bloomblair's fortune. An intelligent choice of the Malfoys."

"A loveless marriage," the youngster shook his head.

"Love can come," the other shrugged to the youngster's surprise.

"I guess, but still the inbreeding will get too much." Brown eyes captured his with intrigue.

"There are enough pureblood families to not worry about that."

"Sure, how many of those families aren't already related to each other through at least one marriage?" Harry asked sarcastic and Tom blinked at him.

"They are smart enough to make certain enough blood is between the two betrothed."

"Until there are no more purebloods left to choose from," the youngster pointed out and the future Dark Lord had to admit he was correct.

"I'll make sure that won't happen then," Tom smiled and turned back to the letter.

"No..."

"As you're his cousin, we are invited to meet the lucky girl," the future Dark Lord continued as he stared thinking about a gift.

"Tom..."

'A jewel would be a good choice. A necklace?' he nodded to himself and looked up at the other, who let out a sigh. "Did you need something?"

"Forget it," Harry shook his head and the older teen blinked at him. "When are we meeting them?"

"In two weeks, Saturday." The youngster nodded at this.

"All right, what are the customs of such a visit?"

"We'll present a gift to Miss Bloomblair and you'll have to formally accept her into the family," Tom had to smirk as he pictured Abraxas' face at that.

"I can do that," his boy shrugged and the future Dark Lord quickly wrote down a response. He let the youngster bind it around the owl's paw as the animal seemed to prefer him and watched the bird fly away.

"What kind of gift should we give her?" Harry turned back to him.

"I've got some ideas."

-THTH-

Blood flavoured Harry's mouth as he had bit too hard on the inside of his cheek. He licked the wound as his eyes watched Tom shake Alistair's hand. The duel was starting. Both wizards walked away from each other and the youngster felt his heart accelerate. They had chosen an open grass field only a kilometre from Hogsmeade. The only cover they had were a couple of trees and one rock big enough to hide one person behind. Harry had been ordered to stay behind the rock at all cost and he had every intention to listen... if everything happened as it should. Alistair playfully saluted the youngster and the first curse left Tom's wand.

-THTH-

"Touchy," Alistair chuckled as Tom glared at him and sent the next spell towards the Stromay.

"_Incarcerous_!" His opponent avoided the robes with a graceful move and sent a flirtatious smile towards their audience. Rage flared inside the future Dark Lord's chest and he blazed another spell in the other's direction.

"_Protego_!" Alistair was on the defensive and Tom increased his attacks, which were blocked or avoided with professional practice.

'He knows how to move! I'll give him that.' "_Stupefy_! _Petrificus Totalus_! _Confundo_!" The teen moved as graceful as he could, but his face betrayed that he was having a hard time. 'Come on, attack!' The future Dark Lord mentally scolded.

"_Titillando_!" Alistair finally switched tactics.

"The Tickling Charm, really?" Tom smirked and his opponent glared at him before throwing a train of spells towards him. Swiftly the future Dark Lord moved between them, not once using a Shield Charm. He didn't need too and that only seemed to fire up his opponent even more. At the same time they threw their next curses and started to close the distance between them.

"_Incendio!" Stromay suddenly yelled and brown eyes widened, but instead of aiming his wand at Tom, the teen aimed it at the grass under his feet. The future Dark Lord was quick to roll away, landing on his feet again and found out that a half circle of fire had appeared around him. He sent Harry a look to keep him at a safe distance as he was already making intentions to leave the safety of the rock. Alistair had the dignity to smirk at the youngster, who glared back at the teen. _

_"__Expelliarmus_!" Tom tried to use the short moment of distraction, but his opponent was quick to pull a Shield Charm between them.

"_Expulso_!" Again brown eyes widened and he moved backwards to avoid the exploding sand. "_Expulso_! _Expulso_! _Expulso_!" The teenager was forcing him closer to the flames around him and the future Dark Lord knew he had to do something unexpected. An idea popped in his head and abruptly he turned around facing the flames. As the next spell reached him, he started sprinting towards the fire. A quick Flame-Freezing Charm left his lips and he jumped through the dangerous blaze. With a somersault he landed back on his feet and decided it was time to raise the stakes of the game. One spell after the other – mumbled or even unspoken - left his wand and the first blood got spilled from a slash on his opponent's cheek. By now both of them were barely moving to avoid the other's curses, but instead heavily relied on their own ability to cast protection spells at the same time as offensive. A Jelly-leg Jinx attached itself to Alistair's legs and the teen fell down sending his next spell in mid air. An evil smile pulled at the older teen's lips and knowing he was victorious he aimed for the final spell.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Confringo_!" Alistair yelled only a second later and both curses met just in front of his face. His eyes widened as Tom's narrowed. After a short battle of strength the Stromay suddenly let go of the spell and muttered something, but before the future Dark Lord could make out what, the joined curses exploded. Quickly, Tom tried to put up a protection spell, barely succeeded and flew backwards. His body got stopped by something softer than a rock, but before he could register what a curse had hit him. His head seemed to explode and with trouble he kept his eyes open; they were stinging. Something seemed to want to hold him down, but he crawled up anyway and stumbled towards the smoke that was clearing. Next thing he saw made his blood boil. Alistair was leaning half against Harry, who was caressing his cheek in an intimate gesture as worry creased his face. His boy asked something and the wounded chuckled before Harry suddenly pressed their lips together. Rage filled Tom's mind and his body moved by itself.

"_Crucio_! _Confringo_! _Crucio_! _Diffindo_! _Crucio_! _Crucio_!" His entire being demanded blood and death, but something was trying to hold him down. Without a second thought he aimed a Repel Charm on himself and whatever it was that had been constricting him was gone. Next a bone crushing curse left his wand and he seared in bliss as Alistair screamed it out "_Crucio_!" he started laughing like mad as the teen before him suffered in pain. 'End it!' His mind ordered him.

-THTH-

Desperately, Harry tried to reach Tom again, but the Repel Charm kept him away from him. 'What did Alistair use on him?!' His mind yelled frantically and his eyes widened as he recognized the hypnotising look in those brown orbs. "_Expelliarmus_!" he tried but the spell got repelled. 'Damn it!' The youngster knew he needed a stronger spell to get through the one Tom had put on himself. 'He's going for the kill!' His heart skipped a beat as he raised his wand. 'I'm sorry.' "_Crucio_!" The curse bounced of the repel but the future Dark Lord had felt it and turned to him. Harry's breath got stuck in his throat as the unfocused eyes didn't seem to see him. 'What kind of spell did Alistair use?' he wondered once again as he saw the culprit use his last strength to aim another spell towards Tom. The youngster didn't doubt a second and sent another Cruciatus Curse towards the future Dark Lord, who blocked it and got hit by Alistair's spell. Immediately his eyes focused again and he put up protection spells around himself as he looked confused from Harry to Alistair and back. "Tom remove the Repel Charm!" The youngster ordered him and brown eyes narrowed at him. Finally it seemed to click inside the older teen's mind and he removed the spell. Harry immediately ran towards him and Tom dispelled the spells that would block him. "Are you all right?!" The youngster asked him frantically as he searched for any sign of insanity in his brown eyes.

"You!" The older teen hissed before turning his wand to Alistair's trembling body. "And him!"

"It was a spell! Whatever you saw was a spell!" Harry stepped closer but stopped as the wand moved to him.

"Was it?! Don't you want him?!" The future Dark Lord accused him.

"What? No!" Now he did step closer and the point of Tom's wand pressed into his chest. "Think rationally, I was behind you the entire time," he pointed out without raising his voice. Brown eyes got a calculating look in them and after a while the wand dropped down to rest beside the future Dark Lord's leg. "Tom?" Carefully, Harry raised his hand and felt something brush past his little finger. Next Tom was touching his neck and pulled something out of it. Confused both of them took in the dart that the older teen held in his hand before Tom suddenly started to wobble. "Tom!" Harry yelled as he caught the future Dark Lord with one arm and his other moved around them putting the protecting charms back up.

"Apparate!" Tom huffed as he tried to stay conscious.

"I can't..." the youngster mumbled as his eyes fell on the heavily breathing figure of Alistair, who was cradling his broken arm against his chest. "We can't leave him," he said and look down as he didn't get the reaction he expected. "Tom?" The future Dark Lord didn't react. 'He's just unconscious!' Harry told himself and shrunk a little when a curse hit his protection shields. A movement captured his attention and he noted Alistair trying to get up. 'He can move...' Another curse tried to break down his barriers. 'Tom will be safe here, for a short while. If I can get Alistair here I can Apparate everyone safely out of here,' he made his plan and the next curse that hit the shields made him realize he didn't have a lot of time. Carefully, he laid Tom down and with a last deep breath he sprinted towards Alistair. In time he saw a curse coming his way and jumped over it, tripping over a piece of dirt that flew in the air with the explosion the spell created and rolled further until Alistair stopped him.

"M-Marvolo!" he panted as his wand waved a shield in front of them.

"We have to be quick!" Harry ordered and grabbed the teen's good wrist. As he pulled both of them up his eyes were trained on Tom's unmoving figure and he didn't see the explosion until it was too late. Alistair immediately pulled him down, protecting him with his body and his wand.

"Get off!" Harry ordered, pushing the other of him and crawled up to fall down again and tried to get up once more, succeeding this time. He stumbled through the dust of sand the blast had made with his wand pointed ready to attack any movement he saw. Alistair could be heard stumbling after him and he remembered his plan. Swiftly he turned around and grabbed the teen's wrist again before dragging him with him. He could feel the remains of his' and Tom's protection spells and knew Tom must be lying beneath him. Falling to his knees he felt around, but didn't find the body he expected to find. "Tom... Tom!" His voice sounded frantic and Alistair dropped down beside him.

"_Lumos_," the teen tried to help and the light together with the thinning dust showed them that Tom wasn't there any longer.

"Where is he?!" Harry jumped up again and started throwing one spell after another around them until Alistair forced him to stop.

"Marvolo!" he wrapped his good arm around the youngster and forced him to listen. "He's gone!" he stated as the dust had finally cleared up enough for them to see their surroundings. Nobody was around; they were alone.

"No!" Harry pushed him off. He started running in the direction the spells had been casted from, but didn't see anything. In the end he had to stop and turned around to see Alistair trying to wobble after him a fare distance away. Suddenly he started shivering. 'Someone took Tom.' His mind forced him to acknowledge. 'Someone took Tom,' he repeated and his eyes focused on Alistair again. 'We need help!' he suddenly decided and ran towards the teen. "We need to inform the authorities!" he panted when he reached him and Alistair nodded tiredly. "Hold on, I'll Apparate us to the Cluster's Booth!"

**R&R**

**Stephke23: Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Auror that's watching Tom.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Harry was listening to Mr Greenwich making excuses to defend his Auror, who had been ordered to keep the newly elected politician safe and he was getting annoyed. Headmaster Dippet and professor Dumbledore were also present together with the Minister. All four were standing around the small table in Tom's and his room in the Cluster's Booth with Coraline running around to provide everyone with drinks. Suddenly he reached his boiling point. "Shut up!" he yelled and walked over to the table. Dippet and Dumbledore made room for him as the other two gave him offended looks. "They took out the Auror, fine! We know that! Now, who had access to such information? Because whoever did this; knew how the man thought and where he would hide!" he pointed out and Mr Greenwich blinked at him completely taken by surprise. Eventually the man nodded and the youngster turned to the Minister. "Whoever did this has connections inside the Ministry. Fine them!" Mr Stormlin nodded dumbly and signalled to Coraline.

"Let Ms Grelyon start a background check on every employee," he ordered and Harry rolled his eyes wondering why he just hadn't brought the secretary, who could actually do her job.

"We'll take it from here, Mr Remus," Mr Greenwich said stiffly with a calculating look in his eyes.

"Yes, son, you've been through a lot. You should rest," Dippet nodded to Dumbledore, who was eyeing Harry with a worried expression. "You should let Ms Gomple check you," the Headmaster continued.

"I told you I'm fine. I would have gone to St. Mungo's with Alistair if I wasn't!" he hissed annoyed. They were wasting time!

"Please Mr Remus, we will do everything in our power to get Mr Riddle safely back," the Minister said and patted his back. Harry knew when he was being blown off.

"If you'll excuse me!" he hissed and departed from the room without a glance backwards. 'Everything in their power!' The youngster sneered. 'Everything to keep themselves in power!' he strode straight to the patron behind the counter. Once the man noticed him, he seemed to want to dissolve where he stood. "I need a fireplace, a private fireplace!" he said with warning underlining his voice.

"Of course, Mr Remus," the patron was actually making short bows towards him, "I'll give you my private quarters!" his eyes pleaded for the brunet to find this a good idea.

"That would be approvable," the youngster tried to calm himself down a little. It wouldn't help him if he scared the man to death.

"Great, please follow me," the patron rapidly moved to a door beside the counter and directed him through a small corridor to his living room. Overdramatically the man pointed to the fireplace and quickly disappeared from the room once more. When he heard the door close behind him, Harry got into action and immediately threw some Floo powder in the fire.

"Abraxas Malfoy!" he articulated and didn't have to wait long before an annoyed blond appeared in the flames.

"My dear cousin, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Tom has been kidnapped!" The brunet went straight to the point and the annoyance made place for disbelieve.

"What?"

"I'm serious. Tom has been kidnapped during a duel with Alistair." It was dawning to the Malfoy that Harry was meaning every word he said.

"Alistair... The culprit knew of the duel. Most likely it is someone inside the group then."

"Tristan?"

"Possibly. I'll use my contacts to find out. In mean time don't trust anyone of the group," Abraxas warned the youngster.

"I wasn't planning too," Harry had the urge to roll his eyes.

"Good, be cautious with how you inform Spave."

"I will." They nodded to each other and the connection broke. Next, Harry called his grandfather.

"Marvolo, what a pleasant surprise!" Harold greeted him warmly and the brunet gave him a small smile.

"I need your help, Harold." The other's eyes immediately turned serious. "Tom has been kidnapped." For a moment they just stared at each other until finally the oldest Potter seemed to snap.

"What?! That's terrible!" It helped that he meant it. "Do you have any leads?" The brunet shook his head.

"Not officially, but..."

"You've got a hunch." The youngster nodded as he continued.

"I believe it's someone inside the group."

"Someone who isn't happy that he won? His opponent?"

"Maybe? But wouldn't it be too easy to put the blame on him?" Harold took a minute to think before slowly nodding.

"Yes, you have a point."

"And I don't think he would want to endanger his cousin," Harry added and his grandfather gave him a confused expression.

"What was Alistair doing with Tom?"

"They were duelling," the youngster answered just too fast and a smirk appeared on Harold's lips.

"Duelling?" Harry could guess where this was going. "Over you?!" It was more a statement than a question and the brunet huffed before nodding once. The oldest Potter's smirk only widened and the youngster glared at him. "I have to ask. What were the stakes?" The blue charmed eyes gave him a look full disbelieves.

"Really, Tom got kidnapped and you want to know why they were duelling?" Harold blinked at him.

"Yes." The youngster dropped his head in his hand and shook his head before raising it again.

"Fine, if Tom won Alistair would move out of our room..."

"You shared a room?" Harry gave his grandfather a look that told him not to interrupt him, but answered anyway.

"Yes, Alistair transferred to Hogwarts and we ended up in the same room. Now, if Alistair won we would go on a date," the brunet ended.

"He only wanted a date?" Harold had to ask further and once more he got a look from his grandson.

"No, he wanted Tom and me to break up, but I told him that wasn't going to happen."

"Okay, thanks," Harold turned serious again and a pause settled between them. "Tristan would know about the duel," he said in the end and Harry nodded.

"Yes," a sigh escaped from between the youngster's lips, "could you look out for... anything."

"Of course... also," the oldest Potter eyed the younger, whose eyes told him to continue, "if something happens during this kidnapping..." he searched for the right words, "Tom could relapse." Harry's eyebrow raised in a sarcastic movement.

"Relapse?"

"Yes," Harold was clearly uncomfortable, "since your relationship has been public Tom has been..." the oldest Potter again struggled to find the right words, "friendlier," he decided in the end and the brunet gave him a smile.

"You're saying I'm a good influence?" Harry had to tease and his grandfather nodded fiercely.

"You are!" The youngster sighed turning the conversation serious again.

"I understand your point. A kidnapping has consequences." 'Voldemort.' Harold only nodded and his attention got pulled by something beside him.

"I've got to go. I'll keep in touch and if you need anyone to talk to... I'm here."

"Thanks," Harry smiled in gratitude and watched the flames turn normal again. For a moment he just stared at the fire, preparing himself for the next call he would have to make. Talking to Spave would have to be calculating. He wouldn't get any comfort out of it. His hand moved to the Floo powder once more and he called for Arte Spave. The nurse answered and asked who he was and what his business was. "I'm Marvolo Remus," a twinkle in the woman's eyes told him she knew exactly who he was, "and I need to talk to Mr Spave urgently," he didn't say more and apparently being Tom's boyfriend worked as she quickly went to fetch her patient.

"Marvolo, what can I do for you?!" Spave's voice sounded before he was fully visual in the flames. The politician looked thinner than the last time the youngster had seen him and he was certain if the flames weren't colouring his face, Spave would look really pale.

"Mr Spave-"

"Arte, please." Harry gave him a polite smile.

"Arte, I have bad news." The politician's eyes immediately got a stern expression in them and a good amount of fear was also present.

"Tom?" he guessed correct with a broken voice and the brunet nodded.

"He's been kidnapped." Despair instantly took control of the sick man and he started mumbling. "I'll find him!" Harry raised his voice to get Spave's attention back on him. He had to avoid the politician losing himself in his mind at all cost.

"You will?" The small helpless voice made Goose bumps appear on the youngster's skin.

"Yes!" The brunet sounded more confident than he felt, but it did the trick. Spave's eyes widened with admiration and a shy smile appeared on his lips.

"I can see why Tom chose you," the politician said to the youngster's surprise and Harry gave him a small smile.

"I'll get someone to look through Tom's schedule to see if we can find a clue to who could be the culprit," the politician suggested and Harry thanked him before breaking the connection. He was tired and for what seemed like hours just stared at the flames in the fireplace.

-THTH-

The moment Harry entered Hogwarts' castle Ignatius and Alex were on him. "Are you all right?" Ignatius seemed to flutter from one side to the other to assure himself that the youngster was unharmed.

"I'm fine, but clearly you got the news."

"It spread like wildfire," Alex answered honestly and the brunet sneered.

"Of course it would."

"What's the plan?" Crabbe continued and Harry felt a little relieved he could count on his friends.

'They're just like Ron and Hermione in that aspect.' A pain shot through his chest at the thought of the friendships he had given up. 'No, Tom's who's important now!' he forced the memories to the back of his head and gave his attention to his present friends. "Let's talk somewhere more private," he nodded in the direction of the dungeon and led them to the Slytherin house only stopping when they entered his room. Finding it empty like expected, he guarded the door and the room with spells before facing his guests once more. "I've already contacted Abraxas, Spave and Harold."

"Harold?" Ignatius frowned and Harry nodded.

"Yes, Harold Potter." Doubt was visual in his friends' eyes but at the same time they knew he was friends with Dumbledore's pet. "Harold will look at this from another perspective, which we need or do you want Tom to revered back to how he was before we were together?" Alex was quick to shake his head while Ignatius took a moment before hesitatingly making the same movement. "Now there has to be a tracking spell or something that we can try!" The brunet's voice made clear he wasn't going to accept a no for an answer.

"Wouldn't the Aurors already be using those?" Parkinson asked carefully and blue eyes narrowed at him.

"Yes, but I'm talking about something less... legal." Both Alex and Ignatius blinked at him before they leaned closer towards him.

"I know about a couple, but if I was the captor I would use charms to block such curses," Parkinson answered. It went unspoken that the captor would have knowledge of dark magic. The youngster's face darkened and he turned to his other friend. Troubled eyes betrayed Crabbe's inner turmoil. Harry's eyes forced him to spill the beans.

"My family has a curse, a curse so dark it has been banned in the Middle Ages." Ignatius' eyes seemed to want to pop out of his head as he watched his friend. Harry only nodded. He would weight every option. "All records of the curse were destroyed except the ones in possession of my family. We were sworn secrecy and only allowed to use it for our research," Alex continued.

"No, unbreakable vow?" Ignatius mumbled and Crabbe shook his head.

"Didn't yet exist."

"What is it?!" Harry demanded to know and Alex took a deep breath before answering.

"With the witch huntings of that time, purebloods kept a tight control on the mudbloods-"

"Muggleborns!" The youngster warned him and Crabbe quickly bowed his head in submission.

"Muggleborns and muggle-lovers. When one crossed the line they captured the muggle partner or relative and casted this curse on them. The muggle got tortured while a red ball of light would move out of the muggle's body towards the blood traitor. Most of the time the traitor didn't reach the captive in time," Alex ended clearly uncomfortable and blue eyes widened.

"It's a race against time?" Crabbe nodded. "So, it depends on how far the blood traitor is and how strong the captive."

"Then it's of no use!" Ignatius quickly said but the brunet could see that Alex wasn't done yet.

"The original is, but my grandfather has succeeded in altering it." That grabbed Harry's attention.

"Go on!" he was ruder than he meant.

"The alteration keeps the torture to a minimum for as long as the captive has the strength to fight it, but when it breaks through it breaks through with a vengeance." Ignatius gasped.

"No one can survive that!" Alex sadly shook his head.

"Than what's useful about it?" The youngster asked not ready to give up on the idea just yet.

"My grandfather invented a potion to stop the effect," Harry got hopeful, "but it requires blood of the blood traitor." Parkinson shook his head, clearly not in favour of the curse but the youngster couldn't ignore it.

"What you're saying is if I cast the curse I would have an undefined amount of time to find Tom and add his blood to a potion before I die of immense pain?"

"Don't forget you have to get past the kidnapper," Ignatius had to put his two cents worth in and Harry glanced at him before turning his attention back to his other friend.

"Yes," Crabbe answered and Parkinson seemed to blow up.

"Are you two insane?!" Both Harry as Alex looked surprised at him. "The risks to this plan are way too high and did you forget that we don't want our Lord to revered back to his old self? Which will certainly happen if you die!" Ignatius was panting when he was done and his friends were looking at him with large eyes.

"Yes, that's true," the brunet admitted. "This will be our last resort," he decided and Parkinson shook his head while refusing to look at the others.

"The curse will probably also be stopped by the blocking charms," he mumbled and the brunet turned to Crabbe.

"It's a strong old curse that shouldn't exist any longer. No blocking charm will stop it." There was no doubt in Alex's words.

"Last resort... We'll wait on news from Abraxas or Harold. One of them must be able to find out something." Crabbe nodded at the youngster's words while Ignatius huffed. With a wave of his wand Harry dispelled the spells he had casted on the room, calling this meeting to an end.

"What happened to Alistair?" Alex all of a sudden asked and again two pair of eyes were trained on the youngster's face.

"He was taken to St. Mungo's," the brunet answered disinterested.

"Is he... whole?" Parkinson carefully asked and Harry nodded.

"He has a broken wrist and the after effects of the Cruciatus Curse." The expression in his friends' eyes made clear they were surprised at how light he was taking this.

'What can you expect from me? I've lived through a war!' The youngster defended his peace of mind, but had to admit he had gotten too used to the use of the Unforgivables. 'Remember Harry, they don't know you were in a war! You're just Marvolo, who had been in hiding for Grindelwald.' "Dippet went with him and when Dippet returned he assured me that everything would be okay. Also it appears that Alistair told the authorities that the Cruciatus Curses were casted by the kidnapper." That seemed to relieve his friends and with a short nod of him they moved to the common room. There a multiple of students were crowded together, clearly waiting on him. Just seeing the questioning looks directed his way made him want to turn around and escape to his room. Of course he couldn't do that and for the first time realized that no matter how Tom didn't want his job to have a major influence on Harry's life, it still did. With the future Dark Lord's absence, the community would look at him and test him. A sixth year took the lead and walked up to him.

"Marvolo," the brunet took in the boy before him and realized he looked familiar, "is it true that our Lord has been kidnapped?" Everyone's face demanded an answer and Harry knew he had to do some damage control. This could turn out to be the death blow of Tom's carrier.

"Someone had the nerve," he sneered at the last word, "to kidnap Tom during a friendly duel." The way his spectators glanced at each other told him they knew the duel hadn't been that friendly and probably all about him.

"Are there suspects?" The sixth year continued and the youngster suddenly determined he was a Black.

'A brother of Walburga?' he wondered as his eyes fell on a smaller boy behind the sixth year, who looked like the splitting image of the sixth year. 'Did Sirius have two uncles?' he wondered slightly and tried to remember the Black family tree he had seen at Grimmauld Place, but his mind failed him. 'One of them must be Bellatrix and Narcissa's father.' With a criticizing look Harry took a moment to take in the older Black before narrowing his eyes at him. "I apologise, but such information could jeopardize the investigation. I'm sure you understand." The sixth year stiffly nodded and the youngster let his eyes fall on the other students. Not one dared to meet his eyes. "Now if you'll excuse me," he stepped forwards and the crowd made place for him. Only when he was alone with his friends in the corridor of the dungeon, did he let out a breath of relief.

"You did well," Alex assured him and Ignatius nodded.

"I acted like Tom would," he sadly smiled at them.

"Which is the right way to address Slytherins," Parkinson told him. "Everything you said will find its way to their parents. You did the right thing."

"I hope so."

-THTH-

A week had passed and still no news had reached Harry. It also didn't help that the authorities were keeping everything from him. In his own time he could pressure them as the Boy-Who-Lived, but here he was just the troubled boyfriend. His friends had taken to guarding him in turn as they wanted to keep an eye on him and at the same time his mood made them want to hide from him. Alex had digged up the old curse, which made Ignatius only more alert as he suspected the youngster to use it at any moment. Thing were going from bad to worst. Sighing, the brunet stared at the ceiling above his bed. He felt locked up in his own room. As they couldn't guard him during the night, Ignatius had had the idea of putting up a charm that would wake him if Harry left his dorm. He was a prisoner. Shaking his head he closed his eyes and once more tried to let sleep take over. This time his attempt got interrupted by someone barging into his room. Instinctively he grabbed his wand and shot upright pointing it to a wobbling Alistair.

"I'm back!" The Stromay called out with a fake laugh and Harry let himself dropped down again.

"Alistair?!" Ignatius called out as he stormed in the room also armed and the youngster glanced at his friend. "I didn't know you would come back today."

"Yes, I couldn't stay away from Marvolo for that long," he wiggled his eyebrows and the brunet rolled his eyes.

"Please, stop that!" It was an order and the Stromay's eyes turned serious.

"Still no news about Tom?" Ignatius was the one to shake his head and Harry closed his eyes. "Then I might have a lead!" Alistair dropped a bomb and the youngster bolded up.

"What?!"

"I don't know if it will help, but I find it coincidental that Tristan lost the papers he had on Tom's and your backgrounds." The brunet frowned and Parkinson gave Stromay a confused look.

"He probably made them disappear," Ignatius said and the other shook his head.

"No, he was freaking out when he noticed they were gone. And I know my cousin; he isn't that good of an actor."

"You mean that you think someone found something on Tom and kidnapped him because of it?" Harry asked sarcastic and Alistair nodded.

"Maybe they decided he's too dangerous." Blue eyes narrowed themselves.

"Just what was in that report?" Stromay glanced at Parkinson and the brunet came to the conclusion that maybe it was better to not reveal Tom's past to just anyone. "Ignatius, could you give us a sec?" His friend gave Alistair a warning stare before slowly departing from the room. When the door closed the youngster was quick to put up some charms before turning his attention back on the other still present. "All right, talk!" he ordered and Stromay nodded. He wobbled to his bed and sat down on it before starting.

"Tom..." Alistair looked unsure at the brunet. "He has killed people," surprise settled on his face as Harry didn't react, "his own father." The youngster nodded.

"I'm aware of that." The other gave him a shocked expression.

"You know he killed his own father and you're okay with that?" A sigh escaped Harry's lips and he lightly shook his head.

"I can never approve of murder... and I am trying to change him."

"I know," Alistair admitted to his surprise. "When I read the report it was notable that Tom has become more amenable since your relationship became public."

"Then at least I'm succeeding," the youngster sadly smiled before frowning. "If you know that then why are you fighting him over me? It could ruin your entire carrier." The other hesitated for a moment.

"I mean it when I say I can't help it," Alistair glanced away from him before continuing. "I can only explain it as love at first sight and every time I learn something new about you it makes me fall harder," he confessed shyly. Harry could see his cheeks colouring and knew he meant it.

"I'm flattered, but... I'm sorry." Alistair gathered his courage and looked the brunet in the eyes.

"I know it is a lost cause and can only hope Tom makes the stupid mistake of letting you go." The youngster gave the other a small smile and a comfortable silence settled around them. "Back to the background check," Alistair was the one to break the silence. "Tristan has been trying to gather a list of everyone who has been in his office, but no one has caught his eyes yet. The only thing that I can say for sure is that only people of the group have entered the office." The last sentence made blue eyes narrow.

"You aren't the first one to point your finger to the group," Harry leaned forward. "Could you get me a copy of that list?" A smile bloomed on the other's face and he pulled a folded paper from his pocket.

"I thought you were going to ask that." Blue eyes widened and the youngster jumped up. In a couple of strides he was before the Stromay's bed and ripped the paper from his fingers. Quickly he opened it and scanned the names. A couple jumped at him, but more because of the fact that he could put a face to the names than suspect someone.

"Thanks, this will help." Alistair smiled at his words.

"Great, now if you'll excuse me, I'm in need of some rest." The brunet pulled a painful face as he remembered Stromay had only just been discharged from St. Mungo's.

"Of course." Quietly he moved back to his own bed with the list of suspects clenched in his fist.

-THTH-

Painful Tom tried to raise his eyelids and slowly succeeded as gravity worked against him. He glanced sideways and found himself still on an upright surgery table. Darkness hid the most of the room from him, only a curtain the size of a double door before him was illuminated by a small oil lamp, which filled itself magically. He didn't know how long he had been out this time and didn't get the time to wonder as again a wand appeared from between the curtains before him. The wand was the only thing he had seen of his captor; the person didn't even talk to him. A spell was casted and his torment could begin again.

Like always Harry appeared before him. He could see the youngster through the window of their house and guessed he was supposed to be looking from a hiding place just outside their property. The brunet opened the front door and only then did the future Dark Lord noticed Alistair. A wave of jealousy rose but he suppressed it until it flared again when the two started passionately kissing. Once more he forced himself to remember that this wasn't real. Harry pulled his companion with him, bumping into a couple of walls in their enthusiasm until they reached the bedroom. The youngster appeared by the window and made the intention to close the curtains when Alistair pounced him from behind. Pleasure filled Harry's face and made him forget the curtains all together. The brunet's body started bumping against the window and Tom clenched his hands. The Stromay's head moved swiftly in and out his vision and a growl escaped from deep in his throat. The window was starting to fog with the heat the two bodies were radiating but the moment they reached completion was still very visual. The future Dark Lord's body screamed for punishment and revenge for the betrayal he had just seen.

'It's not real!' he repeated and the first curse hit him, making him scream in pain. The Cruciatus Curses seemed to continue for hours before suddenly stopping and when he finally opened his eyes again he was met with a new vision. He was inside the Cluster's Booth nursing an alcoholic beverage and had a clear sight on Harry, the Weasley brothers and Harold. They were having a heated discussion until the younger Weasley said something insulting and the youngster briskly stood up. Angry the brunet moved away from the table, passing Tom's to go to the bathroom. Harold shot the Gryffindor an accusing look before following the youngster. The body the future Dark Lord was occupying stood up and follow them.

"Marvolo!" For the first time he could hear something and glanced around the corner to find Harold leaning against a wall beside Harry. The rest of the conversation seemed to be blurred out and he could only watch. Suddenly, the brunet pushed Harold completely against the wall and yelled something inaudible in his face. The oldest Potter was quick to pull the other in his arms and hugged him close in comfort. Harry seemed to relax and Harold released him enough to be able to look him in the eyes. Some more words were said and the oldest Potter raised his hand to wipe away a tear falling from those blue eyes. The youngster seemed to pull the other closer again and their eyes met in an understanding. Almost in slowmotion their faces seemed to lean towards each other and their lips met. The kiss was sweet and nothing like the passion Tom had seen in the previous vision. Forcing a smirk to keep off his lips, the older teen looked at the vision.

'Big mistake,' he repeated in his head. At first he had denied the reality of the visions but doubt had seeped into his mind until he saw Harry with Harold. 'Harry would never go for his own grandfather!' he mentally chuckled. His captor had made a big mistake showing him that. If he had stayed with Alistair there could have been a chance that Tom would have started to believe the lies, but never with Harold. The vision disappeared again and the round of curses started again.

**R&R**


	40. Chapter 40

**Merry Christmas and a Happy Newyear!**

**Beta: DeathSerpent**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

"This is the list," Harry took out a copy of the paper Alistair had given him and handed it over to Abraxas. Both were sitting in the room Tom and Harry always rented at Cluster's Booth. Abraxas knew he had to look supportive of his cousin to the eye of the public, and it also wasn't a secret that he was close to Tom. The blond let his grey eyes roam over the list and pointed to a couple names with his finger.

"This will help. I've been able to pinpoint who Tristan's loyal followers are." His eyes never left the paper. "These three are the main followers, but I haven't found anything to suspect them yet."

The youngster frowned. "Wouldn't it be too obvious if one of them did something?"

Abraxas shook his head. "No, they have enough connections to get away with practically anything." Clearly the mentality of a pureblood.

"What about the others on the list?"

"Let's see… there are a few of our Lord's followers, but as they work together, it isn't that odd for them to visit."

"Anyone we can strike out?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes. My parents, for one. I would definitely know if they planned to kidnap our Lord. Gregory Lestrange admires Tom like no other. Mr Dumplin is a scaredy-cat, and of course, Sebastian - you've met him – has never hid his preference for our Lord."

The youngster nodded at that. "All right, then we need to check out all the others."

Abraxas nodded his agreement. "Okay, I have to go."

"Got a date?" The brunet tried to joke and to his surprise, the blond nodded.

"Getting to know the fiancée."

"How is she?" Harry was honestly curious.

"Beautiful, smart, witty, stylish; Lysandra is definitely a great match," Abraxas looked pleased with himself. "Oh right, we're still expecting you next week."

"You're serious?"

"Of course, we can't have us looking weak because our Lord has been misplaced," the blond stated before a smirk coloured his face. "And we're family; you really should visit more often." With that said, he stood up and left the room. Harry watched him go and waited until he left before he pulled out another copy of Alistair's list. He marked the three main followers of Tristan - the Malfoys, Mr Dumplin, Mr Lestrange and Sebastian - on it.

Abraxas may trust these people, but I don't, he stated mentally while looking at the names. 'I'll get Harold to look into them,' he decided with a nod.

-THTH-

The next day, Harry started to become aware of the world around him, but wasn't ready to meet it yet. Only half awake, he tried to snuggle into the warmth of the person beside him and shot completely awake when coldness crept into his bones. He curled into the fetal position and waited until he was warm again. By that time, he was wide awake and just stared ahead of him. He missed Tom. At Hogwarts he had enough distractions, but in their room at the Cluster's Booth he just wanted Tom. His plan to stay hidden in his warm cocoon flew out of the window when a tapping noise announced the arrival of an owl. Reluctantly, the brunet threw the sheets off his body and quickly got up as the cold made his skin form goose bumps. With a lot of noise, he opened the window and let the owl in. The bird only hopped slightly inside to escape the cold, but it seemed ready to leave once it was free of his message. Harry gently removed a big scroll and, like expected, the owl hopped back outside before flying off. Curious, the youngster rolled open the papers and felt his heart clench as he saw a proposal for a bathroom. 'Tom... our house…' He sighed as he fingered the next page and saw another bathroom. 'It was probably meant to be a surprise. Well, it still is,' he smiled sadly and moved his eyes to stare outside. "I'll find you!" Harry promised Tom as he clenched the papers in his hands.

-THTH-

Next Saturday came too quick for Harry and he stood against his will before the fireplace. It was time to get to know the new addition to his so-called family. As a gift, he had bought a crystal necklace with matching earrings, just like Alex had suggested. Taking some Floo powder in his hand, he threw it in the fire and called out for the Malfoy manor. He stumbled out of the green flames at the other side and was greeted by Dobby. "Master Marvolo is welcome. Masters and Mistresses are waiting," the house-elf bobbed his head and the brunet handed over his gift. Dobby conjured a plateau and let the wizard put the jewelry box carefully on top of it before leading him to the salon. Abraxas' father was the one who welcomed him first and gave him a short handshake.

"It's good to see you again, my son. Even under these horrid circumstances," he added in a whisper and Harry couldn't help but glance from the man's eyes to his wife's. It came on hard that the Master and Mistress of the house were looking at him with dazed expressions.

'They're still under the Imperius Curse!' Abraxas raised his eyebrows in wonder at the brunet's shocked reaction. "Uncle, aunt," the youngster kissed the back of the woman's hand before she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and maneuvered him to the couch where her son sat with Miss Bloomblair.

"Cousin, it is good to see you," the blond shook his hand without getting up and flicked his hair over his shoulder as he leaned backwards again. The woman beside him actually took Harry's breath away. She was gorgeous and he could understand why Abraxas was acting with an air. It was probably some weird form of pureblood wooing or simply Malfoy wooing.

At least he's trying, the brunet decided before addressing Lysandra. "It is my pleasure to meet the woman who has our Abraxas all fired up." His blue eyes glanced sideways at the blond and noted a light red colouring on his cheeks. The brunet had to suppress a smirk. Miss Bloomblair laughed behind her hand, posing nothing but elegance.

"I'm honoured to meet you, Marvolo, and want to give my deepest sorrow for what has happened to your partner."

The youngster gave her a thankful smile. "Thank you. I am certain he will be found." I just hope soon! He added in his head as the woman nodded with pity on her face. "I have brought for you a gift to welcome you into the family." On cue, Dobby appeared beside him and held out the plateau. Lysandra let out a gasp of played surprise as her husband-to-be nodded approvable at his cousin. Opening the jewelry box, Miss Bloomblair was actually surprised and picked up the necklace with astonishment.

"It's gorgeous," she gasped and Abraxas smirked beside her as he tried to hide his own surprise. Harry was just pleased that the woman liked it and ignored the astonished reactions. He had let the woman in the shop choose and she had said something about the crystals being the most forward acceptance there was. As he had wanted the visit to end quickly, he had went with it.

"As you can see, you are most certainly accepted by our family, my dear," the mistress of the house said proudly. The youngster wondered just what was so special about the crystals as he eyed them.

'I did my job well, then,' Harry mentally shrugged and took a seat opposite Miss Bloomblair. Now just a little socializing and I can leave.

-THTH-

"I have to say, I'm impressed," Abraxas had followed Harry into the hallway and stopped him before he could leave.

"I'm glad I could be of service," the youngster had counted on being followed.

"Still, Swarovski crystals. Impressive. They must have cost you a fortune." The brunet blinked at him. In his eyes it hadn't been that expensive, but he had probably once again been tricked by the currency of this time.

Everything is a lot cheaper than in the future, he reminded himself and promised he would pay everything back to Tom. Thank Merlin that the future Dark Lord was well off. Actually, I probably got a good price because of Tom. He frowned before aiming his attention back on Abraxas. "Do you have any news?" Harry changed the subject and the blond blinked at him.

"Nothing concrete."

The youngster just nodded before throwing some Floo powder in the fire place. "Cluster's Booth! Keep me posted, Abraxas." And he was gone with one last glance at his cousin.

-THTH-

The next day, he was expected at Kingsdrive 11 and was surprisingly greeted by an agitated Perry who practically dragged him from the fireplace to the living room. There, Harold and Septimus were waiting on him around a table.

"Good afternoon," he greeted the three and took a seat opposite them. "You've found something?"

"We believe so," Harold started and leaned forward. "We checked the names you gave us and two of them have been acting weird. Lestrange and Crouch."

"Crouch?" the youngster asked, not remembering the name on the list.

"Sebastian," Septimus helped and Harry frowned at him.

"Sebastian? I know he's a loyal follower of Tom."

"Yes, especially because of Tom's more radical points," the oldest Weasley continued. "Crouch has been caught up in his mansion for the last two weeks, only leaving it for important meetings of the group," Harold added as Perry gave the papers with their research to the youngster.

"And Lestrange?" Harry asked as he flipped through the pages.

"Quite the opposite. He's been leaving his house at the same time every day," the younger Weasley answered while handing him another pile of papers.

"Who do you suspect the most?" the youngster asked as he scanned Lestrange's papers.

"Don't know. Both seem loyal to Tom," Harold said in an apologetic voice.

"Then what's next?"

"We'll keep an eye on them, but..." the older Potter glanced at Septimus.

"They're good at hiding their traces," the Weasley continued and Harry felt his heart drop.

"You're telling me there's a big chance that we'll find nothing?" Harold shared another look with the oldest Weasley as Perry simply nodded.

'Then I don't have a choice,' the youngster realized. I'll have to use the curse. "How far apart do they live?" The others looked at him, surprised.

"Crouch lives south of London and Lestrange is near Hatfield," Septimus answered.

"How long in hours?"

"About an hour by broom."

'This means that if I cast the curse in the middle, I'll have thirty minutes to get to Tom,' Harry calculated.

"Thank you, I..." he had to contact Alex. Quickly, he stood up and Harold followed him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I need to see Alex," the youngster didn't want to say too much. First he had to find out just how long Crabbe thought he would have.

"You will tell us when you start your rescue mission, won't you?" Harold said forcefully and Harry quickly nodded.

"Yes. When I know which one of the two it is, I'll contact you."

"All right." The older Potter let the youngster go and Harry moved quickly to the fireplace.

-THTH-

"You're certain?" Alex asked after Harry had informed him about Harold's and the Weasleys' finds.

"Yes, it's the only lead we've got. Abraxas isn't finding anything."

Crabbe frowned and took a moment to think. "Okay. If we do this, it will be a close call. The longest anyone has ever held out was forty minutes."

The youngster nodded to himself. He knew the risk and was prepared to take it. "How long will it take to make the potion?" Alex let out a sigh of defeat. The Crabbe wasn't looking forward to using the curse.

"Two hours."

"All right, I'll get Ignatius and we'll meet here again in two hours." With a mutual understanding, they split up and Alex quickly made his way outside. Harry followed him but stopped at the counter of the Cluster's Booth. "I would like to use your fireplace once more," he said to the patron, who nodded before simply giving him the key to his private quarters. Once before the flames, he threw in the Floo powder and called out Ignatius' name.

-THTH-

Two hours later, Harry waited impatiently in his room and almost pulled the door from its posts when he finally heard a knock. Both of his friends stood in the hallway and gave him the same look asking him to reconsider. "You have the potion?" The brunet ignored the looks and Alex nodded.

"Yes, we're ready."

"All right then. Let's go," Harry pushed them backwards and led them to the entrance of the inn. Silently, they moved out of the protection of Hogsmeade and Apparated to the spot they had chosen between Crouch's and Lestrange's mansion.

"Marvolo..." Ignatius tried a last time, but Harry stopped him with a sad look.

"You're ready to contact Harold?"

Parkinson nodded in defeat. "He's standing ready, waiting on my word to who he must Apparate to."

"It would have been better if he was here with the Weasleys," Alex muttered and the youngster let out a sigh.

"You know it's better they don't know about the curse."

"They will want to know how we found our Lord," Crabbe said a little louder.

"We'll figure it out when the time comes, but remember: the less they see, the better it is." Both of the brunet's friends nodded. "Harold will distract the kidnapper and hopefully I'll get to Tom before..." Harry didn't have to continue.

"All right, there's no time like the present!" he called out and took a step backwards. Ignatius moved closer to Alex, who raised his wand. With a nod from the youngster, the curse left Crabbe's lips and his wand sent out a dark green ray of magic. At first, nothing happened, but then Harry fell forward as all strength seemed to leave his body. Pain shot through him and his lungs seemed to break his ribs open from the inside. His breath accelerated as he felt something push out of his chest. For a moment, he thought it was his heart until suddenly the pain started to numb. Breathing heavily, he watched a ball of red light appear in front of his heart. It floated in front of him for a second before shooting straight towards the south of London. "Sebastian!" He panted and wobbled.

"Here!" Ignatius gave him his broom and helped him on it.

"Get Harold!" Harry pushed his friend away and shrunk into himself a little as pain shot through his body.

"We need to move!" Alex exclaimed with a guarded look and the youngster nodded. He didn't have a lot of time. Together they flew off after the ball of light, leaving a worried Ignatius behind.

-THTH-

"That's Sebastian's mansion," Alex stated as they hovered over a large domain of green with a large manor in the middle.

"We wait on Harold and the Weasleys," Harry panted and his body shuddered. They had been fast, but still half an hour had passed and already he could feel the curse breaking through. They didn't have to wait long as the three Gryffindors appeared in front of the gate and burst through the metal.

"We made it!" Ignatius stopped his broom beside them and the youngster unconsciously noted that his friend was sweating.

At least I'm not the only one, he thought grimly and moved his broom forward. Accelerating as fast as he could, he flew to the left side of the manor where the red ball of light had disappeared. 'Quicker... hn...' Air felt like flames licking the inside of his windpipe. With a move he only had Quidditch to thank, he barely missed the ground as his eyes caught sight of a door. A spell burst the wood out of its place and the brunet jumped off his broom and into the entrance. Alex and Ignatius were right behind him as he ran into what looked like a kitchen. His eyes made a quick survey and stopped on a door where a red light could be seen radiating from the cracks. He stepped forward and got pushed down to the ground as something flew over his head.

"_Protego_!" He could hear Ignatius call out and he looked up through the shield to see an house-elf.

"Sirs shouldn't be here!" the elf stated with a glare at them.

"We'll leave once we've got what's mine," Harry retorted as Alex crawled off his back and helped him up. Now he could see the knife sticking in the wall behind him and was glad Crabbe had pushed him down in time.

"No, leave now, Sirs. No one will pass! Master's orders." In the corner of his eyes, the youngster could see a set of knives rise and aim at them. This time he was the one to push Alex out of the way as Ignatius hid behind a kitchen cabinet.

"We need to take out the house-elf," Crabbe stated the obvious and Harry reluctantly nodded. He didn't want to harm the creature, but it was in his way.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" He tried to petrify the elf, but it avoided the spell without trouble.

"_Incarcerous_!" Alex tried and the creature jumped to its left while sending a couple of forks their way. Ignatius aimed his wand, but ducked behind the cabinet again as pots and frying pans attacked him.

"At the same time!" The youngster shared a look with Alex, who nodded. Together, they jumped up and Crabbe sent a spell towards the elf while Harry crumbled down as his lungs suddenly felt on fire.

"Marvolo!" His friend was quick to get both of them out of the house-elf's line of fire as Ignatius threw a couple of curses as distraction. "We don't have time for this!" Alex mumbled as he helped the brunet lean backwards against a cabinet.

"No." It hurt to breathe. "We don't," Harry agreed and eyed their other friend. "All three together, and we're not stopping until we've got it!" Crabbe nodded and signalled Parkinson. Simultaneously, they showed themselves – the youngster with Alex's help – and attacked the elf with all they had.

"_Incarcerous_!"

"_Petrificus_ _Totalus_!"

"_Confringo_!"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Finally, a curse hit the creature and it fell down, stunned. On high alert, the trio moved away from their hiding place and Ignatius poked the house-elf.

"It's out," he declared and Harry stepped towards the door, which had caught his attention before. He grabbed at his heart when a fierce pain shot through his chest.

"We've lost too much time," Alex appeared beside him with a worried expression on his face and took hold of his arm to keep him up.

"Tom," was the only thing the youngster said while continuing towards the door that hid the red light. Noise could be heard from behind another door and Harry reasoned that it led to the dining room.

"Sebastian's coming!" Ignatius whispered loudly when they heard the man yell something inaudible.

"Come on," the brunet felt the pain subdue for a moment and pulled himself out of Alex's hold to open the door before him. His eyes took in the stairs that appeared before him and another yell was heard behind him.

"He's closing in on us," Parkinson whispered and it was the push Harry needed. Carefully, he stepped on the first step and tried out his balance. He was still in control of his body for the moment and his feet carried him downstairs. They entered a dark basement with one light shining on a wine-rack. As the youngster needed a moment to rest, Alex was the one who inspected it before turning around and shaking his head.

"Where's the light?" Harry asked and all three looked around to find nothing.

"There must be a hidden room," Ignatius stated and started knocking on the walls in search of a hollow sound. A loud bang brought to their attention that Sebastian was at the start of the stairs already.

"Shit!" The brunet cursed and fire spread through his body, forcing him on his knees. Panting hard, he clawed at the floor until the pain subdued again. Alex's shadow leaned over him and he knew the face his friend was pulling without looking at him. 'He's blaming himself,' he narrowed his eyes as they were moistening, but they immediately widened again when he noted the shallow red light coming from between the floorboards in Crabbe's shadow. "It's underneath us!" Harry looked up at the surprised and hopeful face of Alex before turning to Ignatius. The Parkinson was eyeing the stairs before turning towards him with a determined expression.

"Move!" Ignatius strode towards them as he pointed his wand at the ground. The youngster was quick to roll out of the way and an Exploding Curse destroyed the floorboards. Sneaking a peek inside, Alex informed them that he could see a rope ladder and Accio'd it towards him. He proceeded downwards first and Harry could see Ignatius moving to the stairs again.

"I'm down!" Crabbe yelled. Harry was next. He had taken the first steps down when he abruptly found himself falling with the vision of Sebastian's hateful look and wand aimed at him. Alex grabbed his arm and helped him up as Crouch also flew through the hole. A couple of non-magical curses left Sebastian's mouth as he used a wall to get up again. Seeing the old man made so much hate rise in the youngster and he pointed his wand at him with the intention of using the Cruciatus Curse, but another wave of pain stopped him. Ignatius landed beside him as Alex held him upright.

"You're not leaving here, boys!" Sebastian spat at them and blue eyes narrowed at him. He could see the man move toward a curtain and forced his body forward.

"Where's Tom?!" he demanded with an out of breath voice and Sebastian suddenly grinned at him.

"Out of your reach, even if you find him!" He started laughing as he stopped before the drapes and an _Expelliarmus_ had left Harry's wand without him uttering a word. Crouch was taken by surprise and flew backwards through the curtain, showing the three teens a short flash of black hair.

"Tom!" the brunet called out and stumbled towards the drapes with his friends close behind him.

-THTH-

Tom blinked in confusion as a figure fell through the curtains and he needed a moment to recognize Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" He hissed as a yell of his name grabbed his attention. His eyes moved back to the curtain to see Harry running through it. For a minute he thought he was seeing another vision, but as his boy was actually acknowledging him, he realized the sight was real. The big smile on his face was only for him. The love in those blue eyes was directed at him and no one else. A wave of relief washed over him, but it was immediately squashed when the blue charmed eyes widened before his boy fell to the ground, screaming in agony. "N-no!" he stammered as he tried to shake his shackles off without success.

"He's filth! You can see it, can't you?!" Sebastian suddenly appeared before him with an almost adoring expression.

"You! I'm going to kill you!" screamed the future Dark Lord, glaring at the old man who obstructed his view on his boy.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine without him. You've seen how many men he's taking to his bed!" Crouch stepped closer to him with an insane expression in his eyes. Ignoring the pain that seemed to be always present, Tom tried to push his body even more against the surgery table as Sebastian raised his hand, but the hand never reached him. The old man stood frozen before him and the future Dark Lord blinked in surprise. Crabbe swiftly appeared beside Sebastian and, with a flick of his wand, made Crouch fall sideways before aiming his wand at Tom. The future Dark Lord expected to be freed, but instead felt a short pain on his arm.

"T-traitor!" he yelled, coming to the conclusion that one of the guards he had set on his boy had been in league with the enemy. Alex hesitated for a second before he pushed a vial against the older teen's arm and squeezed blood from the cut.

"Alex!"

Of course, Parkinson is also in this! Tom growled and tried to bite Crabbe, who jumped backwards in shock.

"Alex!" Ignatius called again and Crabbe quickly turned around. Now Tom could see Harry again and found him with his head on Parkinson's lap as his body shook with spasms. Alex kneeled beside his friend and held the vial to the youngster's lips. Tom growled again and he could feel himself shaking with rage.

"Stay away from him!" he roared, but everyone ignored him. The spasms slowly stopped and Ignatius dropped his head, letting the tension leave his body. Beside him, Crabbe rose again and returned to Tom.

"I'm sorry, my Lord," he mumbled as the older teen glared at him. "I pray we made it in time," he apologized with his eyes aimed at the ground.

'In time? What?' The future Dark Lord's glare lost some of its heat as confusion clouded his mind. Before he could demand answers, another figure appeared from between the curtains.

"Marvolo!" Harold yelled as his eyes landed on Harry. "What did you guys use?!" he demanded as he pulled the youngster from Ignatius' lap.

"It was the only way to find you, my Lord," Alex mumbled only for Tom's ears and the future Dark Lord was starting to catch up.

"Release me!" he demanded.

Crabbe looked up. "Of course, my apologies!" The shackles finally disappeared and Tom fell forward into Alex's arms.

"The Aurors are on their way!" Septimus yelled as he ran into the room with Perry close behind. Their eyes widened almost comically as they took in the situation before them. Glancing at his kidnapper, the future Dark Lord felt his rage rise again and pushed himself off of Crabbe to wobble towards his boy.

"My Lord," Ignatius said in a whisper as Tom passed by the boy. Popping noises could be heard above them and the first Aurors started filling the room, but Tom didn't see them. Only having eyes for the seemly sleeping figure in Harold's arms, the older teen finally felt his body give up and fell down. It hurt to breathe and black spots were appearing in his vision as he tried to crawl forward. Harry was the only thing he could see until darkness claimed him.

**R&R**


	41. Chapter 41

**I haven't been able to reach my beta for two weeks now, so here's the unbeta'd version.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or make money from this.**

Tom opened his eyes and for the first time realized he wasn't feeling any pain. He needed a moment to truly believe he was awake. Once he did he tried to say Marvolo's name, but his mouth was to dry to let out any sound. Someone must have noted his awakening as suddenly a nurse stood beside him and held out a glass of water from which he drank greedily. Abraxas was next to appear beside his bed and relief could be read from his face.

"Marvolo," the future Dark Lord succeeded this time and the blond glanced behind him. Alex quickly made his presence known and walked over to the other side of the bed. Tom only looked at him, his question clear in his eyes. Crabbe eyed the nurse, who realized her stay was overstayed and quietly left them alone. Next Alex turned back to the future Dark Lord.

"Marvolo's being kept in an induced coma." Brown eyes demanded that he elaborated, but again a medical witch stopped him.

"Good to see you awake, Mr. Riddle." The woman entered the room not carrying who was inside. "I'm healer Rosier," the witch introduced herself and started moving her wand over her patient's figure. "You're recovering at the expected rate."

"How's Marvolo?" Tom didn't care about himself. He knew he would survive, but he didn't know if Harry would.

"We're keeping Mr. Remus in a coma until his body has recover the worst of its damage," she answered still studying her findings.

"What happened to him?" Tom demanded to know and the woman narrowed her eyes at him, clearly not used to being addressed like that.

"Sadly enough, the Crabbe family isn't eager to give us an explanation on the curse the boys used." Rosier switched her glare to Alex, who avoided the woman at all cost by staring very attentively at the window.

"When can I see him?" her patient asked and the healer turned to him once more.

"Tomorrow, but from behind a window. His condition is too critical." Tom reluctantly nodded at her and the witch left. With the healer gone, the future Dark Lord's attention moved back to Crabbe.

"What kind of curse did you use?" he demanded and Alex turned his attention back to the bed.

"One that's been in the family for ages..."

-THTH-

Staring through the window before him, Tom felt his heart clench. Harry looked so pale and the magical clouds surrounding him didn't help in relieving him. Crabbe had explained what happened and the older teen couldn't help but feel a little guilty. The youngster would never have used the curse if he hadn't been kidnapped.

"Mr. Riddle, it's time to return to your room." The future Dark Lord glared at the nurse, who started stuttering about his health. 'I'll come again!' He promised the unmoving figure behind the glass and eventually let the woman lead him away. He shouldn't forget that he also was recovering and his healer demanded him to rest. Slowly to not force his body, he walked back to his ward following the nurse. He slowed down as he noted a black figure standing hesitating before his door.

"Potter," Tom surprised Harold and Harry's grandfather swiftly turned to him.

"Riddle." The nurse looked between them with a curious expression and both men knew they couldn't speak with an audience.

"I need rest." The future Dark Lord nodded to his room and Potter let him enter first. Tom stumbled inside and sat down on his bed while Harold closed the door behind him. Then to the future Dark Lord's surprise the other pulled out his wand and put up wards to assure their privacy. For a moment they just eyed each other, assessing the other.

"Crouch has spilled everything," Harold started the conversation as he pulled a chair to the bed and sat down on it.

"Which means?" The former Gryffindor narrowed his eyes at the wounded man for a moment.

"We know he tried to put you up to murdering Marvolo." Tom's eyes actually bulged out and he wanted to jump up but his body protested. "He wanted a fearless leader, who wouldn't be stopped by anyone," Harold continued as he carefully weighing every reaction the politician before him revealed.

"So, making me kill my boyfriend was the best way he could come up with?" Fisting his hands Tom glared at Harold for once not meaning the glare for his childhood rival.

"It isn't that farfetched." Potter leaned forward a bit and the other's brown eyes demanded him to explain. "Marvolo is the only one who has ever gotten so close to you." The future Dark Lord couldn't deny the truth when it was thrown in his face. "And we both know no one will ever get so close again." Reluctantly Tom nodded. He wasn't ashamed to admit the truth, but he was ashamed to admit it to the man before him. "We both also know where your interests lay and that Marvolo is the only one stopping you from becoming something... dark." The politician sneered as he recognizing Dumbledore's words. "But that isn't important at the moment. What is is the question if Crouch succeeded?"

"Of course not!" The future Dark Lord's eyes spat fire and Harold narrowed his eyes at him again.

"How can we be certain?" Suddenly, Tom chuckled and a flash of confusion passed on Potter's face.

"If you're enlightened with Crouch testimony, I'm certain you also know mine." The politician smirked. "I'll repeat myself: Marvolo would never go for you. He sees you like a grandfather!" Harold's expression showed he didn't like being compared to an old man at his age and the future Dark Lord's face turned serious. "Thank you," the other's brown eyes widened in shock, "for worrying about Marvolo. I know it means a lot to him." Potter's expression softened and he gave a small smile.

"Well, apparently I'm like a grandfather. So, how could I not worry like one?" Harold joked and stood up. "Which also means I have the right to warn you to never hurt him!" he threatened still with a smile on his lips and Tom nodded at him. Having learned what he came for Potter left his childhood rival alone again and the future Dark Lord watched him go feeling a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

-THTH-

The next person who visited was Spave. Arte informed Tom that he had filled in for him these last dreadful weeks and after a quick talk about both their health the conversation moved inevitable to work. Spave had completed all the preparations with Dippet and had started the campaign against the new law the Minister wanted to pass. The fool wanted to give the muggleborns and their parents even more rights! Tom's personal projects had been put on hold for the time being.

"Sebastian?!" the future Dark Lord asked as he tried to keep his rising anger in check.

"He's in custody until his trail." 'I can't get to him then!' He was going to murder that man. It didn't matter what he promised Harry; he would find a way, an indirect way. "They still haven't released a statement and I have no idea what was going through his head. He always was such a loyal man." Spave shook his head in disappointment.

"We'll find out." Tom mumbled as he eyed the man before him. Spave really didn't look good. He was heavily panting and sweat was starting to cluster on his forehead. Clearly, he was pushing himself. "Thank you, Arte, but please excuse me now. I'm getting tired." Spave immediately stood up while nodded fiercely.

"Of course, I'll visit again." They said their goodbyes and the older politician opened the door to the corridor where his nurse was waiting on him. The woman nodded to the older teen before both left. Finally alone, Tom's thoughts moved to the future. He knew that in a couple of days he would be discharged and then the time came to put everything in action. Logical wise he needed to make his own plans for the group move forwards and he was certain he had missed a couple of important letters in connection with their house-in-building. Also he needed to get access to Harry's medical file. He hated that as long as he was a patient himself, he was being kept in the dark. Dumbledore had convinced the Malfoys to keep everything from him until the future Dark Lord got discharged. The old man was keeping a close eye on Abraxas, so the blond hadn't been able to visit him without the man suddenly showing up and sending him off to check up on his cousin. The only thing Tom was grateful for was that the Transfiguration's professor had used all of his connections to keep the authorities out of Marvolo's background. Thinking about Harry's situation brought his mind back to Sebastian, who he wanted to strangle.

'No, it must be indirect. First his money! I'll make sure that he has nothing left and his only release will be death.' He smirked at the wall opposite him.

-THTH-

First thing Tom did when he got discharged was walk to the Ward that housed Harry and demanded to speak to his healer. The man seemed to have been waiting on him and invited the politician into his office.

"Please sit down, Mr. Riddle." The future Dark Lord listened as he eyed the file on the desk before him. The wizard opened the file before looking at him. "Mr. Remus has acquired a multiple of burns on the inside of his body. Thirty percent of his organs and surrounding tissues have been burned. If he had been giving the potion of the Crabbe family even a minute later his organs would have started to shut down." The healer didn't need to elaborate what the result would have been. "The good news is that he's reacting positively to the treatment and we'll wake him up in about a week." Tom nodded as he tried to imagine what kind of pain his boy must have gone through to find him.

'Sebastian's death.'

-THTH-

Tom had to keep in his anger to not hurt the boy before him. 'Harry wouldn't like it!' he told himself as he eyed Crabbe. Alex had just informed him about everything he knew of the curse and almost expected to be hit by the Killing Curse by the look on his face. "Leave!" the future Dark Lord ordered and waved the boy away. Crabbe scrabbled outside and Abraxas took his place.

"There's news about Crouch," the blond announced and brown eyes demanded him to continue. "His entire family has been found guilty in aiding the complot and their money will be donated to our group as is stated in Sebastian's will." A cold smile spread on the future Dark Lord's lips and he felt himself relax a little.

"Great, next work on his family. I'll pardon them if they swear their loyalty to me." Abraxas nodded pleased and retreated from his superior's office. 'I'm taking everything, Sebastian! That's what you get for you think I'm not evil enough!' He chuckled evilly and casted a quick Tempus. Seeing it was almost five brought a real smile to his face. At five thirty the healers would wake Harry and Tom had promised the sleeping figure that he would be there half an hour before to keep an eye on the preparations. It was time. His eyes slid over the three pictured frame Harry had given him their first Christmas together and he smiled. With grace you wouldn't expect from someone who had been tortured only three weeks ago, he got up and strode with his robes billowing after him to the hall. Dopper was waiting on him by the fireplace and held out his coat, which he accepted with a swift movement of his hand. Draping the fleece over his back, he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and called out for St. Mungo's.

-THTH-

"I'll put a spell on him to keep him from talking," Marvolo's healer explained to the future Dark Lord, who couldn't keep his eyes from the figure behind the glass, "as movement of his vocal cords could influence the spell that subdues the pain."

"How?" Tom's eyes turned to the wizard and the intensity they radiated demanded an answer. "The spell blocks the synapses of his nerve system – making it impossible to feel pain – but even the smallest vibration could move the blockage and cause him pain." The healer quickly explained with a small hint of fear in his voice. The future Dark Lord liked to see the anxiety the wizard had been trying to hide surface. Clearly, he had heard about Sebastian's trail and like expected had quickly made the correct connections. "It-It's important he doesn't try to over-exercise himself," Marvolo's healer continued and Tom nodded turning his attention back on the glass. "We'll search for any sign his mental abilities have been compromised." Again the politician nodded. "Then please follow me." The wizard led him to a dressing room where they changed with help of their wands in sterile clothes and as finishing touch the healer put a charm on both of them that would keep them sterile. Tom immediately moved beside Harry when he entered the sterile room as the wizard joined the nurses behind the bed. Carefully, the older teen wiped a couple of hair locks off the youngster's forehead and slightly smiled when Harry wrinkled his nose at the touch. "We're starting." The healer announced before casting the needed spells. Intensely, Tom stared at the brunet's face for any sign of waking up. A breath released from between the youngster's lips was the first signal he got before slowly those blue charmed eyes came into view. Harry needed a moment to register his surrounding, but finally smiled brightly when he noted Tom.

"You won't be able to speak for now." The future Dark Lord unconsciously started caressing his boy's cheeks. "Just a precaution." He added when he noted the panic starting to form in those eyes.

"Mr. Remus..." The healer came to introduce himself, but Tom wasn't listening. He did let the wizard run his tests, but stayed beside the bed always touching the youngster; even by just one string of hair if that was all he could reach. Marvolo's blue eyes kept moving from the healer to the nurses to always end up back at him. First he could see the concern for his wellbeing in them and afterwards the happiness he was all right. "You're healing well, Mr. Remus." The healer finally announced and Harry smiled at him before the healer glanced sideways at the future Dark Lord. "In ten minutes we're putting our patient back in his coma." He made clear and Tom nodded in understanding while the youngster frowned. Quickly, the wizard disappeared with the nurses, leaving the two of them alone.

"You'll heal quicker in a coma," the politician explained while he leaned forward and gently kissed the brunet's forehead. Slowly Harry raised his hand and with a light touch followed the older teen's jaw line. "I'm fine," Tom stated, "I didn't fall for Sebastian's ploy." The blue eyes kept shining worry at him. "The only thing you have to worry about at the moment is getting better." The future Dark Lord gently poked the youngster's nose and lovingly smiled down at him. He desperately wanted to kiss him, but knew that the risk of infecting his boy with something carrying on his breath was too big. "Sebastian is already getting what he deserves." Harry's eyes narrowed at him. "He's been found guilty by the Wizengamot," Tom explained and the youngster gave him a confused look. The politician had to smirk a little, but he couldn't say anything that could jeopardize his plan, just as he knew he would tell his boy eventually. "I'll explain everything when we have more time." He ended the conversation and the suspicion was back in those blue eyes. "I found the bathroom propositions. I can assume you chose the one with all the side notes?" Harry nodded with a smile. "Great, I'll bring it next time, together with the propositions for the kitchen." The youngster seemed to want to say something and frowned when he remembered he couldn't speak. "Don't push yourself. Whatever it is, you can say it next time." His boy didn't seem happy about that, but he accepted it. Tom had to laugh at the brunet's reaction and kissed his forehead again.

"I apologize, but it is time." The healer interrupted their moment and the politician nodded at him.

"I'll see you next time," he said to Harry, who smiled back at him. Tom kept petting the brown locks until the youngster was once again in a deep sleep.

-THTH-

Two more weeks had passed in the blink of an eye and Tom was running late. He should have been at St. Mungo's by now but was still at the Ministry. The law to give the muggleborns more rights had been deflected, but it had taken too long to his liking. Finally after hours of debating the Minister had allowed a vote and majority had been against it, like the future Dark Lord knew they would be. 'If the fool had just approved the vote at the start, I would already be in St. Mungo's!' Angry he strode through the main hall – people were actually making room for him as knew he looked like he wanted to Crucio someone – and stopped in front of the first fireplace he saw. "St. Mungo's!" He called out and stepped into the flames. His feet carried him into the hospital and moved him straight to the Ward Harry had been moved too. Today the healer would remove all of the healing spells and if everything went as it should be Harry would be released in a couple of days. He reached the corridor that held the youngster's room and did a last sprint until he stood before the door. Sounds could be heard coming from behind the wood and not waiting a second longer Tom pushed the door open. Immediately he noted the figure sitting upright on the bed talking to Parkinson and Crabbe. The noise of the door opening pulled the brunet's attention and he quickly turned around to meet brown eyes.

"Tom!" The future Dark Lord loved the sound of his boy's voice and the radiating smile that was directed his way made these past weeks worth it. He found himself moving to the bed and buried himself in the outstretched arms of the youngster. "Tom," Harry sighed contently as his breath tickled the other's ear.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that," the future Dark Lord whispered only for his boy to hear.

"It seems we came at the right time!" A voice suddenly made Tom glare backwards for interrupting. "Now, now Tom. Don't scare my fiancée like that." Abraxas chuckled with his arm wrapped around Lysandra.

"My apologies." The politician put up his charming smile and indicated for the two to take place on the chairs Alex was already putting down. His own place had already been decided for him as Harry made room on the bed. Clearly neither wanted the other out of his arms.

"How are you feeling, Marvolo?" Miss Bloomblair asked politely and Tom felt his boy lean a little more on him. When he eyed the youngster he noted the brunet was trying to push himself up again, but he clearly didn't have the strength.

'He's tired,' the politician noted worried. 'We shouldn't stay too long.'

"I'm fine; completely drugged by painkillers and other potions, but fine." Harry smiled at the woman and gave up his fight, letting Tom be the only thing keeping him up. Abraxas quickly took over the conversation and the future Dark Lord was more than surprised to find out his boy had given Miss Bloomblair Swarovski crystals.

"Where did you buy them?" he asked only for his boy's ears.

"That small shop at the end of Diagon Alley." Harry answered as he laid his head on Tom's shoulder.

'They owe me. Harry must have gotten a good price,' the politician nodded approvingly and his boy hummed something.

"Dear," Lysandra stopped her fiancé from rattling on against Parkinson, who adored a small blush, "your cousin clearly needs his rest." The blond aimed his attention back on the couple on the bed and smirked at Tom.

"Yes, it's been a while since I've seen him this relaxed." The future Dark Lord gave him a blank look as he knew Malfoy was talking about him and not Harry. His boy just frowned at the odd sentence. Abraxas helped his fiancée up and wrapped his arm once again around her waist. "Take care of each other," he said sincerely.

"Get well soon." Lysandra smiled a perfect smile before letting the blond walked her out.

"We should also go." Alex pushed himself from the wall he had been leaning against and stepped to the bed. "Be well, Marvolo. My Lord." Ignatius quickly followed his example still with a light colouring on his cheeks. The future Dark Lord wondered just what Abraxas had said to the boy. He was certain that even with marrying the beautiful Lysandra the blond would still keep a toy boy on the side. It wasn't unusual for purebloods to have one or more affairs on the side. Probably also the reason why Miss Bloomblair didn't blink an eye at Abraxas behaviour towards Parkinson. She probably had her own admirers she could play with.

'Still Parkinson?' Tom mentally shuddered and aimed his attention to the boy pressed against his side. Harry was fighting to stay awake and the older teen couldn't help but find it adorable. "You should get some sleep," he said and immediately his boy started to protest.

"No, we're finally alone!" the youngster whined and yawned.

"We have plenty of alone time ahead of us. Sleep!" it was an order. Harry grumbled something but complied and started to slip deeper under the covers until he suddenly stopped. With a quick burst of energy he rapidly turned to face Tom and pressed their lips together almost clashing teeth. The older teen needed a couple of seconds to comprehend what was happening, but then kissed just as passionately back. Too quickly the youngster's fatigue made Harry pull back but with a grin on his face.

"I've been wanting to do that..." He chuckled and a small laugh escaped from the future Dark Lord's lips.

"You've beaten me to it," he whispered and helped his boy crawl under the sheets with a big smile on both their faces. As finishing touch Harry snuggled against his thigh using it as a pillow. It didn't take long for the youngster's breath to even out and Tom pressed a feather light kiss to his forehead. "Sleep tight, my love."

-THTH-

Carefully Tom helped Harry from the fireplace to their couch in the living room and the youngster rolled his eyes at him. "I'm quite capable of walking on my own, Tom," the brunet smiled and the older teen glanced at him before opening the door to the living room.

"You're still on bed rest." Harry rolled his eyes again. They both knew the youngster was allowed to walk small distances – such as to the bathroom, which he has been doing for four days no, but like expected the future Dark Lord was being overprotective. "Be happy I'm not carrying you."

"You should try!" Harry huffed as he sat down on the seat of the couch. Dopper immediately showed up with refreshments and offered them while bowing his head continuously. "Thank you, Dopper." The youngster accepted a juice and inspected the homemade yoghurt. Clearly the house-elf was already instructed to only give Harry liquid nutrients.

"Master, several letters have arrived during your absence." Dopper turned his attention to Tom, who huffed in annoyance at the same time as a call came through the fireplace.

"I'll go see who it is." The older teen was getting more annoyed by the minute and strode out of the room. The other just smiled after him. It felt good to be home.

"M-Master?" Dopper said in an uncertain voice and Harry turned to face him. "Dopper," the house-elf took a deep breath, "is glad Master's feeling better!" The words fell from his lips in a rush.

"Thank you!" A bright smile formed on the youngster's face, which assured the elf it hadn't passed any boundaries. Happy, Dopper bobbed his head a couple of times before disappearing when Tom entered the room again.

"Mr. Greenwich wants to hear your side of the story," he mumbled annoyed as he sat down on a arm support of the couch. "He's expecting you next week." Harry nodded in understanding and wrapped his arms around the older teen's waist.

"He's probably not that happy with me." The future Dark Lord raised his eyebrow at him. "I did go behind his back to find you." A smile blossomed on the older teen's face and he bent down meeting the youngster's lips half way.

"If his Aurors had been doing their jobs none of this would have happened." The brunet made a sound and pulled the future Dark Lord beside him on the couch. The kidnapping might have been more than a month ago, but for him it had only been a little over a week. The need to touch Tom seemed to have been imprinted in him. Unconsciously he had to make certain the other really was safe and didn't want him out of his arms. Kissing him felt like a miracle and he could feel his body heat up. With a chuckle the older teen pulled back and leaned sideways against the back support of the couch. "How much I like where this is going... you're still on bed rest." He smirked and Harry playfully glared at him.

"We would still be in a bed... or am I not worthy enough?" Harry suddenly remembered what had been going on before the kidnapping and Tom pulled him flush against him.

"You're definitely worthy." Roughly the future Dark Lord claimed his lips again and feeling victorious the youngster laid himself down on the couch pulling the older teen on top of him. Sadly enough his body was still recovering and started protesting to the extra weight.

"Tom..." he let out a whimper of pain and the older teen practically jumped off him.

"Apologies, I shouldn't have..."

"No," the youngster sat up as he shook his head, "I should have listened to you. My body is still recuperating." Tom gave him a small smile.

"Come on, let's get you in bed." He held out his hand, which the brunet gladly accepted.

-THTH-

A week of bed rest was hell for Harry. He wanted to do something, anything and he was dying to feel Tom with every part of his body, but the older teen was wisely keeping him at a distance. Both knew there would be no stopping next time and risking the youngster's health was just something the future Dark Lord wouldn't risk. "Mr. Greenwich is expecting you in half an hour." Tom entered the bedroom and Harry let out an annoyed sound. He really wasn't looking forward to seeing the man again, but at least it meant he could leave this room.

"I guess I should get ready," he stated while giving the other a pointed look. Since the future Dark Lord had confined him to the bed, he could take care of him! Tom just indulged him and walked over to their closet. The older teen pulled out the first clothes he came in contact with and threw them on the bed.

"You also need help with getting dressed?" he asked smirking and Harry answered with a smirk of his own.

"Only if you want to be an hour late!"

"Only an hour?" Tom played hurt and seductively walked out of the room again. The youngster shook his head to get rid of the sexual tinted fantasies that popped up in his mind before he quickly changed. As finishing touch he put up his disguise again. The future Dark Lord had been really quick in lifting it once he had been confined to the room. As he put weight on his legs he could feel the pull that gravity had on his muscles and knew he wouldn't be able to stand for a long period. Carefully he stepped towards the door trying to keep his balance. He succeeded and continued through the corridor. Tom was waiting on him around the corner and wrapped his arm around his waist without a word, which Harry appreciated. His legs were protesting and the older teen set a slow pace towards the fireplace. Once they stood before the fire brown eyes glanced with a hint of worry at the brunet and the youngster took a step forward as indication the future Dark Lord could continue.

-THTH-

"I'm pleased to see you are doing better," Mr. Greenwich said after his guest had taken a seat. Tom had been friendly asked to take a hike and had decided he would visit the Minister. Harry hadn't liked to see him go and had watched him leave with a rising panic in his chest. He had had to tell himself a couple of times that nothing would happen to the future Dark Lord before he started to calm down again.

"Thank you," Harry answered politely.

"I do have to say that we aren't that pleased with you handling things by yourself. This could have ended far worse, it almost did!" The head of the Aurors intently stared at him with a frown on his forehead. The youngster wisely kept his mouth shut. "Thankfully it ended in your favour." The frown lessened. "Now please tell me about that night..."

-THTH-

"Tom!" Coraline moved from her desk and got into the future Dark Lord's face. She pressed a quick kiss to both his cheeks and rapidly retreated when she noted his expression.

"Is Mr. Stormlin available?" he asked and the woman walked back to her desk swaying her hips.

"Let me check," she mumbled as she opened her planner. "The Minister has an appointment in an hour. I'll go see if he has time." She winked at him before swaying towards the door behind her. A knock and she opened the door before disappearing into the office. It didn't take long for her to reappear and announced he could enter.

"Mr. Riddle!" Mr. Stormlin called out as he stepped inside. Coraline closed the door behind him and the Minister rose from his chair. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked with a forced smile on his face.

'Probably still agitated that I rejected his muggle-law.' Tom didn't really care. The man before him was a fool. Intimidating he strode towards the desk and Stormlin seemed to shrink a little as the other's aura reached him. The teen's eyes glanced sideways and he nodded to Ms. Grelyon, who had been furiously taking notes only seconds ago. He waited with talking until the old woman left. "I appreciate that you could find the time to meet with me," Tom started as he turned his brown orbs back on the Minister.

"Of course," Mr. Stormlin waved his words away, "now what can I do for you, Mr. Riddle?" he questioned and the future Dark Lord took a seat in front of the desk.

"I was hoping you could enlighten me how Sebastian got the information on the whereabouts of the Auror, who had been tasked with watching me?" Tom gave the man a demanding look and the Minister started fidgeting.

"Mr. Crouch's used an Imperius Curse on one of our employees."

"And your security isn't bulletproof," the future Dark Lord added and Stormlin glanced at him to quickly glance away again in shame, "which is the reason I'm here." Tom smiled charmingly at the man before him and the Minister blinked at him in surprise.

"You want to make our security better?" he asked surprised and the teenager nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure you know of Gregory Lestrange's work in France. You are the Minister after all." Mr. Stormlin nodded reluctantly. Lestrange's work was a well hidden secret that only the richest of wizards knew of. Most of the time Gregory himself made the first approach and he always convinced his client. He had reached out to Tom with a fail proof plan to give the Ministry the best security possible. Unashamedly he had told Tom he would be the one to convince the Minister.

"But he's a busy man already booked for years to come. Booked by people you don't want to cross!" the Minister said with eyes widened in panic at the thought of just who Lestrange's patrons were.

"Yes, and I can get him," Tom stated and the other stared at him in shock. A cautious look appeared in the Minister's eyes and for the first time he seemed to realize just who he was dealing with.

"That..."

"It's dangerous the way it is now," the future Dark Lord interrupted Stormlin, "you know that. Sebastian proofed it. For the safety of this country we need a better security!" Tom pressed and saw doubt appear in the Minister's eyes.

"You're correct..." He almost had him.

"I can arrange a meeting between you two so you can see for yourself what he has to offer. And you can choose for yourself if you want to go in on it." One more push. "It can't hurt to just meet him." And he had him.

"All right, arrange a meeting." The Minister satisfactory nodded to himself and the future Dark Lord gave him a cold smile that visually gave him the creeps.

**R&R**


	42. Chapter 42

"I'm not at liberty to speak of the curse of the Crabbe family, which you know all too well," Harry said for the umpteenth time and a vein was starting to pulse on Mr. Greenwich's forehead.

"You almost lost your life to this curse, but you don't seem to care if they use it on someone else!"

"Using the curse had been my own choice. I won't hold them responsible for my own actions," the youngster stated with a blank expression and the man before him couldn't get more annoyed. The vein was getting clearer with every pulse. "I will tell you that the Crabbe family was against the use of the curse, so..." He left the interpretation open and the head of the Aurors quickly penned that down himself. The feather behind him was recording everything as was spoken.

"Then we don't have anything more to discuss," Greenwich blew him off. "I would never tolerate this from one of my Aurors." The man gave him a distasteful look before standing up and Harry's eyes narrowed at him.

"Good thing I'm not one of them."

"Yes, good thing," Mr. Greenwich smiled coldly and walked over to the door. "Thank you for coming." The youngster nodded to the older man and stepped out of the office. The door immediately closed after him.

-THTH-

When Tom entered the hallway where Mr. Greenwich's office was located he found Harry standing in the middle of the corridor with an annoyed expression on his face. The moment the youngster noted him a relieve smile coloured the brunet's face and he stepped towards him.

"That guy really doesn't like me!" the youngster said just above a whisper and the older teen noticed that Harry was panting harder than normally. He narrowed his eyes and eyed the door to the Head Auror's office.

'He's making one mistake after another. I can't find him qualified for the job.' "Let's go home," he decided and wrapped his arm around his boy's waist. Harry didn't have the strength to protest and leaned in to him. Slowly, the future Dark Lord guided his boy to the main hall and almost reached it when suddenly a woman appeared in front of them blocking their way.

"Mr. Riddle and the lovely Mr. Remus," Tom glared at the rude intruder and tightened his grip on the youngster. "I'm Madam Lovegood," blue eyes immediately widened and the future Dark Lord remembered the blonde Ravenclaw girl, "journalist of the Prophet." The woman eagerly smiled at them and the similarity she had had with the young girl they had known was immediately gone.

'Luna was dreamy, this woman is driven.' The future Dark Lord eyed the woman's blonde hair.

"I want to interview the two of you," she went straight to the point and brown eyes met light blue orbs.

"You'll have to contact my office for an appointment!" Tom dismissed her and tried to guide his boy passed her but she sidestepped before him.

"With all due respect, everyone wants your story," her eyes drilled into his, "I just wanted to stand out," she said with a wink before moving out of their way. The politician couldn't help but eye her once more before nodding politely at her and pulling the youngster with him.

"She dares," Harry chuckled and Tom gave him a sideways smile. "Clearly she doesn't care what others think of her." His boy had found the similarity between the two Lovegoods.

"Clearly," he mumbled and stopped before a fireplace.

-THTH-

Brown eyes scanned the scroll in his hands and the politician smiled. All of Crouch's money had been transferred to the bank account of the group. The scroll got put down on the desk underneath it and another scroll rose. The second paper was just a small note that made the smile turn into a smirk. The Crouch family had given their entire support to the future Dark Lord and pleaded for a compromise. He had them. The scroll dropped to the surface of the desk and a new piece of paper got plucked from the block note. He would give the family an allowance in exchange for their services. That way he had complete control over them. It would also be good for his image. Here the Good Samaritan politician is helping the family who had kidnapped him. It would get him more votes. A knock pulled him from his thoughts and he raised his voice allowing his boy to enter. The door opened and Harry's black haired head popped inside.

"Am I interrupting?" he questioned and Tom shook his head as responds. The older teen folded the paper and put it in an envelope before calling Dopper. The house-elf immediately appeared and accepted the letter.

"Send it to the Crouch family!" the future Dark Lord ordered and the elf nodded before disappearing again. The youngster had watched the exchange in silence, only opening his mouth when Dopper had left.

"The Crouch family? Where all of them in on it?" Tom eyes his boy for a moment before answering. Honestly he wanted to tell the truth – like he had been planning too – but now looking into those green trusting eyes made him reconsider.

"The Wizagamot concluded that all of them where in on it, yes." It wasn't a complete lie.

"What do you think?!" The future Dark Lord had to give his boy credit. He wasn't by all means dumb.

"I have my doubts, which is why I'm going to support the family financially."

"Financially?" The youngster's voice sounded confused. Carefully, Tom nodded.

"Yes, their sentence was Azkaban or giving up their rights to their fortune." He didn't have to say the obvious choice.

"Fortune can be made again," Harry mumbled and the other nodded still eyeing the youngster intently. Something suddenly changed in his boy's expression. "Where did the money go?" his voice sounded low.

"Sebastian's will gave it to the group." Green eyes narrowed. "No, I didn't add it to his will." The future Dark Lord gave the other a pointed look. He didn't have too; Sebastian was creepily loyal to the group.

"Okay." Harry's eyes darted away from him in embarrassment, but Tom only found him scarp.

'He knows me,' the voice in his head said happily.

"Did Madam Lovegood contact you?" his boy changed the subject and his eyes returned to the politician.

"Yes, just as a dozen others who want the scoop," the politician answered and his hands automatically went to the pile with letters and notes made by Abraxas. He handed the papers to his boy and watched him flip through them. At one he stopped, reread the previous one before looking back at the next one.

"Why did they contact Abraxas?" Harry frowned and the future Dark Lord realized he still hadn't informed the other about the big shift inside the group.

"I made him my right hand." Green eyes widened in shock at him.

"And the others didn't complain that someone new just swept in and took the job?" Tom gave his boy a look.

"One of my most loyal senior followers kidnapped me and planned to murder you," he stated monotone and the youngster realized his mistake.

"That's a valid point," Harry smiled sheepishly, "and at least you know you can trust Abraxas." The politician nodded in agreement and the other went back to the papers in his hands. "I like Madam Lovegood," Harry announced after reaching the end of the stack. The future Dark Lord smirked at him and the youngster had the dignity to blush a little. His reason was as clear as daylight.

"All right, I'll contact her." Tom gave in. He didn't care who did the interview, he only knew it had to be done.

"Great, I'm going to Floo professor Slughorn." The politician nodded and watched his boy leave. It was good that Harry showed interest in his school work. In a couple of days he was expected to return to Hogwarts. Tom's entire body screamed to not let him go, but obligations had to be met. Having ruined his own mood, the future Dark Lord moved his attention back to the papers in front of him.

-THTH-

"Marvolo!" Ignatius called out the moment Harry stepped inside the common room. Both his friends moved towards him with the other Slytherins following.

"It's great to have you back," Alex smiled and the other students quickly agreed. It didn't take long after that for them to start asking questions. All of them wanted to be the first one to know what had happened. Ignatius and Alex glared at their fellow students and pulled their friend from their midst to his room. Harry was more than glad for their help and relieved opened the door with the intention to hide behind it. But in the doorway his body stopped as his eyes immediately got pulled to his roommate sitting on his bed. Noticing the youngster, Alistair directly stood up and stepped towards him.

"Marvolo," the Stromay's eyes shifted over his whole body and relief settled in his expression, "you're back," he stated the obvious.

"Yes," Harry stepped forward and heard his friends closing the door behind them, "I'm still in need of an education," he joked and received a small smile for his efforts.

"I'm so sorry for everything," Alistair said as he moved closer and the youngster waved his apologies away.

"There was nothing that you could have done."

"No, there's plenty I could have done! I could have made Tristan destroy those papers or could have refused to duel." Guilt was clearly written on the teen's face.

"Sebastian could have done a background check himself and if not for the duel Tom would have been kidnapped somewhere else." Harry countered but his roommate didn't lose any of his guilt. "Could you help me catch up with the classes I missed?" the youngster suggested to change the subject and Alistair eagerly nodded. Harry glanced backwards to his friends and Ignatius nodded in understanding while Alex gave Stromay a criticizing look. Almost shyly Alistair moved to his trunk and started pulling out his notes.

-THTH-

Tom penned down his regards and re-read the letter he had just written. He smirked as he reached the end and called for Dopper. "Send this to Gregory Lestrange!" he ordered handing over the letter to the house-elf. Dopper fiercely nodded before disappearing. In the letter the future Dark Lord informed Lestrange of the Minister's interest and suggested a meeting between the two under his supervision. Things were going his way. With a smile on his face he decided he had done enough for today and pulled out the file of their house-in-building. He looked through his notes and the official papers until he got to the ground plan and laid it opened before him. His mind started creating stories of what would happen once they lived there and with those thoughts clouding his mind he eventually went to bed.

-THTH-

"This looks amazing!" Harry called out as his fingers slid over the surface of the kitchen cabinets.

"I'm glad you like it," Tom smirked at him from the doorway where he was leaning against the frame.

"Has Dopper seen it yet?" the youngster asked to the older teen's surprise, who shook his head as responds. "He really should and he also should check all of the servants' passages. If something needs to be changed, now is the time to do it!" The future Dark Lord simple nodded in agreement. His boy had a point. With a wave of his wand he called for the house-elf without raising his voice.

"Masters need Dopper?" the elf asked with a bow after it popped in.

"Dopper! Welcome to our new home!" Harry called out and the house-elf looked up in surprise. Its eyes almost popped out of its head as the elf looked around them.

"It's beautiful, Masters!" it said stunned and Tom couldn't look away from the youngster's radiating smile.

"It is, isn't it?!" Harry grabbed the house-elf's shoulders and turned it around. "This will be your domain, Dopper! We even had small corridors build in for you so you don't have to use magic the entire time." The youngster released the stunned elf and opened the door hidden in the corner. "Go explore!" Dopper hesitatingly stepped forward. "You can find your own room through here," Harry teased the elf and carefully the house-elf took another step forward, glanced at Tom – who nodded – and suddenly ran into the corridor. "It's like having a kid," his boy sighed as he watched the elf disappear around the corner and the future Dark Lord got the urge to hold him in his arms. He moved to him and did just that. As reaction Harry pecked him on the lips and leaned into his touch. For a moment they stayed like that, enjoying each other presence.

"Do you want to have kids?" Tom suddenly asked as he realized what had brought up the urge to touch the other. His boy looked up in surprise from his chest before frowning.

"You're not going to tell me that it is possible for two men to have a baby together, are you?"

"No, that's impossible."

"Then it doesn't matter." Harry snuggled back against his chest and the future Dark Lord frowned at his lack of answer. "Did you contact Madam Lovegood?" his boy all of a sudden asked and the other nodded, knowing the youngster could feel his chin brush against his forehead. "When will it take place?" Blue eyes glanced upwards.

"If it's all right with you, next weekend." Harry nodded as answer and Tom pressed a kiss to his right eyebrow. His boy blinked as reaction and a smile coloured his face.

"When are we moving in?"

"After your graduation," the older teen had decided this long ago.

"Good idea, I need to study for my N.E.W.T.," Harry agreed and released himself from the other's hold as they heard Dopper return.

"Thank you, Masters! Dopper's honoured! It's amazing!" The house-elf appeared bobbing his head up and down.

"I'm glad you like it," Harry smiled as he slipped his hand in Tom's. "We should be getting back," he glanced at the older teen before addressing Dopper again, "I'll see you after graduation." The house-elf nodded again and with permission from Tom left. "Come on, Dippet must be worried. How did you actually convince him to let me leave Hogsmeade?" Harry returned his attention to the older teen, who gave him a wicked smile.

"Don't ask what you don't want to know," Tom teased him and his boy played hurt.

"I bet you just asked him nicely," the youngster pressed his body against the other's.

"Not that nice." The future Dark Lord's arms wrapped around the other's waist once more.

"You better not!" Jealousy flashed through the blue orbs before Tom's lips got forcefully claimed.

-THTH-

Quietly, Harry was studying with Ignatius and Alex in the library when Perry suddenly dropped his hands on their table demanding their attention. "We need to talk," he stated eyeing the youngster, who simply nodded at his request. His two guards started to get up but Harry signalled them to stay seated. The Weasley led him to an empty classroom and quickly put up silence charms. "What did Riddle do to Greenwich?" the Gryffindor demanded to know and the Slytherin blinked at him in confusion.

"Greenwich?"

"Yes, the man is being fired for incompetence!" Blue eyes kept blinking in surprise.

"And you think Tom caused this?"

"Yes, Harold saw his name in the report! What does he think he's going to get out of this?"

"I don't know," Harry was confused, "Tom didn't say anything."

"He's keeping secrets again? Who would have thought?" the last got said with sarcasm. "He didn't tell you of Crouch's family either, did he?"

"Yes, he did!" Harry shot back and the blue eyes of the other narrowed.

"He told you he got all of them arrested and stole their money?"

"What? Tom didn't get them arrest! The Wizagamot concluded that all of them were in on it."

"And you believe that?" Perry shook his head in disappointment. "I expected better from you." The youngster gave him a look full disbelief.

"You can't really believe that Tom would go that far?" While the words left his mouth he knew the future Dark Lord was more than capable of the allegation.

"Of course, I don't see why suddenly everyone is thinking he's changed!" Perry seemed ready to blow up.

"Everyone?" the Slytherin asked catching the word.

"My brother and Harold don't believe he has that kind of power, but I know he has!"

"Perry..." the youngster sighed, "aren't you being a little paranoid?" The Weasley glared at him.

"I'm not! It seems like I'm the only one who isn't blind to the real Riddle!" Perry ranted and Harry couldn't help but feel pity for him.

"I'll talk to Tom," he suggested and the Gryffindor narrowed his eyes at him.

"He'll lie."

"Then I'll search his office," the youngster raised his voice a little, "if there is anything I'll find it!" Finally Perry seemed to calm down.

"You will," he ended the conversation as voices could be heard coming from the hallway. The Weasley nodded at him before quickly disappearing into the corridor.

'Tom could do all of that, but would he?' Harry hated that he was starting to doubt the man he loved. 'Well, I won't be finding out until after graduation as I'm not leaving Hogwarts or Hogsmeade any time soon,' he shrugged as he took the first step towards the door.

-THTH-

"Thank you for meeting with me," Madam Lovegood had a huge smile on her face as she shook Tom's hand.

"Please, come in," the future Dark Lord invited her into their room at the Cluster's Booth. "Cosy, you're staying here every weekend?" she asked eyeing the politician with interest.

"Yes." The woman seemed to melt a little and turned to Marvolo.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Remus. I trust your recovery is going well?"

"It is, thank you," Harry smiled at the blonde woman as Tom guided her to the table. All three of them sat down over each other and the journalist pulled out a notebook, a quill and a recorder. Tom gave the muggle toy a look and the woman glanced at them to read their reactions. The youngster was actually really intrigued with the old device and his hand itched to grab it. Lovegood signalled for him to act on his desire and quickly he picked it up. Studying the device he noted it was about the size of his two hands and knew this was actually pretty small for this time.

"I find it a handy gadget. As it let me hear the entire conversation again, I find it better than a quill," the woman explained as Harry pressed some buttons.

"Muggles do have good inventions," Tom said and the youngster smiled at him.

'That's the right answer,' he thought happy.

"I agree." They had passed the woman's test. Giving the recorder back, the journalist pressed the record button before laying it out on the table. "I believe it will be easiest if we start from the beginning. I heard that the kidnapping had taken place during a duel with Alistair Stromay?" The blue eyes flashed between the couple.

"Yes, we were having a friendly duel," Tom admitted and immediately the woman interrupted him.

"Friendly? So it had nothing to do with that Alistair has a thing for Marvolo?" Harry's eyes widened but had to admit that it probably wasn't a secret. Alistair had never been very discreet.

"It did," the future Dark Lord honestly answered to the youngster surprise. "I'm only human," he faked a smile and grabbed Harry's hand on top of the table. Lovegood's eyes automatically moved to the entwined limbs. "I don't want to lose Marvolo and a duel seemed a good way to solve this in a friendly manner." Brown eyes met blue charmed ones and the youngster shyly smiled at him, turning the older teen's smile in a real one.

"Where you winning?" the woman curiously asked as once more she glanced at their hands.

"It could still have gone either way," Tom answered deflecting and Harry had to smile at him.

"You would have won," he answered and the journalist quickly penned something down with a tiny smile on her lips.

"I appreciate your confidence," the future Dark Lord squeezed his hand and the youngster smiled goofy.

"It was a balanced duel then?" Tom simply nodded. "How did the kidnapping take place?"

"I got sedated by use of a dart." The woman's blue eyes widened in surprise. Clearly that hadn't been released yet.

"Didn't you have protection shields up?"

"Yes," the future Dark Lord glanced at Harry, "I dropped them as I had been drawn to Marvolo and wanted to include him in my protection."

"I actually felt the dart fly passed me," the youngster admitted with a guilty look and the older teen raised their hands to press a kiss on the other's fingers. Lovegood was ferociously penning everything down and her eyes kept glancing at them to take in their interaction.

"Why didn't you take him to safety?" she turned to Harry, who gave the future Dark Lord an apologizing look.

"I couldn't leave Alistair behind. He was in just a much danger as us and he could still move. If I moved Tom the risk would be too big that he would get hit, so I figured I get Alistair and bring him to Tom," he explained and Madam Lovegood got a soft look in her eyes.

"You tried to save everyone. Not very Slytherin like," she joked and the youngster felt himself getting a little shy.

"It's just who he is," the future Dark Lord said with a gently smile on his lips while only having eyes for the youngster.

"When I got back to Tom he was gone," Harry quickly continuing with his story. Lovegood turned serious again and quickly took some notes. Next she shifted her attention back on the future Dark Lord.

"What happened when you woke up?"

"My torture started," a faraway look appeared in the politician's eyes and the youngster squeezed his hand as reminder he wasn't alone. Tom smiled at him before turning back to the journalist. "It existed out of two parts. First there were the curses that got casted upon me and second the visions..." Again the brown orbs got that look and Harry pulled the other's arm against his chest.

"What kind of visions?" Lovegood wanted more details and the future Dark Lord turned to look at the youngster.

"They would show me Marvolo with other men." Immediately Harry started shaking his head. "But I knew that he would never do that to me," Tom seemed to come back to reality and released the youngster's hand before raising his fingers to caress the other's cheek.

"The trust the two of you have in each other is remarkable," the blonde woman seemed ready to melt again at their display, "and for good reason as Marvolo was the one who found you. How did you find him?!" she turned her head to Harry again.

"I used a spell, but I'm not at liberty to explain it," the youngster immediately informed her. He didn't want a repeat of Greenwich's interrogation, but the woman seemed to understand.

"I wouldn't want to get you into trouble," she smiled for him to continue.

"Well, we found out Crouch was holding him and got him out," he summed up and Lovegood's blue eyes got a glint in them.

"We?"

"Yes, I had help, but I'm respecting the privacy of my friends." Disappointment took away the glint.

"Why did Crouch show you visions of Marvolo cheating?" her attention went back to Tom.

"He wanted me to kill him," the future Dark Lord simply stated and the woman blinked at him.

"Kill him?! Why would he want that?"

"Crouch wants another Grindelwald, another Dark Lord," Lovegood widened her eyes in horror, "with my new position I became the right candidate." Tom shifted a little on his chair. "I've never been so close to anyone as I'm with Marvolo," he admitted and Harry felt warmth spread through his chest, "and Crouch figured that if I killed him I would turn into a cold hearted monster." A silence fell over the three of them. The youngster knew that Crouch was right with his assumption. Tom would never trust anyone ever again if he betrayed him.

'He would become Voldemort.' A shudder crawled up Harry's spine.

"Well, I do like the title Lord," the politician joked to lighten the mood again and a smile pulled at the others' lips.

"You can be mine Dark Lord anytime," Harry teased him and Madam Lovegood started laughing. The awkward moment had passed.

"Sebastian Crouch got immediately apprehended and just as quickly his whole family got accused of being guilty." Tom nodded with the smile still lingering on his face. "How do you react to the rumour that the family's innocent and their accusation is all of your doing?" The youngster instantly lost all of his laughter as he heard Perry's words.

"It's farfetched," the politician stated. "The Wizagamot have done their research before arresting the entire family. It had nothing to do with me." The journalist briskly turned to the other male.

"What is your standpoint on this, Mr. Remus?" She had startled the youngster and he needed a moment to gather his answer.

"Tom's going to support the family. Why would he do that if he accused them first?" he questioned and got an approving look from the politician.

"Maybe he feels guilty?" Lovegood suggested and he had to laugh.

"Tom only does things that are right in his eyes. He won't have any reason to feel guilty." His answer intrigued the journalist.

"Can I interpret from that that you won't ever go back on your decisions? Even if they're wrong?" the woman turned back to Tom.

"If my decisions are wrong, I'll take full responsibility," he stated and the corner of Lovegood's mouth turned upwards.

"What are your future plans?" she turned to a lighter topic.

"Graduate!" Harry exclaimed making the others laugh.

"Are you going to continue studying or join the politics like Mr. Riddle did?" the youngster was already shaking his head before she had ended her sentence?

"I'm not going in the politics." The blonde smiled at his behaviour. "I'm thinking about maybe becoming an Auror." Tom gave him a surprised look that quickly turned into an approving one.

"With your marvellous rescue, I can picture you as an Auror," Madam Lovegood admitted and Harry felt himself become a little shy.

"With you graduating, do you two have planned anything special?" she asked for deeper intel on their relationship.

"Actually," the youngster turned to Tom, "we'll be moving," the couple smiled at each other.

"We're building," the future Dark Lord explained and the woman's eyes showed enthusiasm.

"Oh, building your dream house! The two of you really are a dream couple," she sighed dreamy and Harry could feel himself blush. Glancing at Tom he noted a happy smile on his face.

"What are your plans for the Group?" Madam Lovegood turned to the politician and it surprised the youngster that she said the Group like it was the actual name.

'Maybe it is?!' he suddenly wondered.

"I'll be revealing the program in a month at the start of our campaign," the politician said short. Lovegood quickly took some notes as Tom rose from his chair.

"Our time's up already?" the journalist asked and the future Dark Lord nodded. "I must say it was a pleasure to be able to interview the two of you," she smiled as she put her stuff away. Following the politician's example she got up and offered her hand. Tom shook it as Harry joined them on their side of the table.

"I wish you all the best in your future career," Lovegood turned to the youngster, who thanked her for her kind words and the future Dark Lord led her outside. Waiting for the older teen to return, the youngster dropped down on the bed and his mind immediately went back to Perry's words.

'It wouldn't make sense that Tom got the whole Crouch family arrested,' he shook his head, but doubt seeped into his mind. Knowing the other, he knew Tom would want to set an example of Crouch. Still why would he offer up the whole family for that? 'No, he wouldn't. It doesn't make sense,' Harry ordered himself to forget it as the handle of the door moved. Without a word the future Dark Lord entered and the other got up from the bed. With a couple of steps he stood before the older teen and pulled him in his arms. Tom seemed surprised by his action but hugged him back either way.

**R&R**


	43. Chapter 43

"And?" Ignatius was practically jumping up and down when Alex entered the common room.

"It went all right," Crabbe answered and settled himself beside Harry on the couch. "You guys?"

"I definitely passed," the youngster smirked. Studying with Tom had its advantages. 'Hermione would be so proud!' he chuckled as Parkinson pulled a face.

"I think it went okay," Ignatius shrugged, "we'll see. For now we're going to celebrate the ending of our school years!" he cheered. "Tradition wise there will be a party in the dungeon and," Parkinson leaned forward, "I heard there will be alcohol!" he whispered the end enthusiastic and Harry couldn't help but laugh at his excitement. For the next couple of hours they stayed in the common room before going to dinner and afterwards preparing themselves. When they finally reached the decorated dungeon the party was already in full swing.

"Marvolo!" Alistair called out and grabbed the youngster's wrist before pulling him to a table full of snacks. "You've got to try these!" he held out a new kind of candy and Harry felt like melting when he sucked on it.

"This is amazing!" he called out as Alex joined them. The youngster blinked at him when he noticed he was alone and Crabbe pointed to the dance floor where Ignatius was already putting his charms on a couple of girls.

"He's beyond help," Harry laughed.

"You can't blame him for trying," Alistair retorted with a smirk and the youngster couldn't help but grin at him.

"That's true." For another half hour they snacked on the candies before Alistair pulled both of them to the dance floor. On and off, Ignatius brought them cups of the secret alcohol stash before again disappearing to another girl. The night seemed to pass in a blur and Harry was more than surprised to wake up in Alistair's bed with Ignatius cuddled against him.

"What?" he questioned getting up and immediately a splitting headache made itself known. "Oh Merlin," his voice sounded hoarse and a chuckle announced the presence of a third person.

"Here." A hand pulled his chin upwards and a wand got pressed to his sleep. The hangover spell cured his headache and he blinked at Alistair. "We really drank way too much yesterday," Stromay laughed quietly why'll he took in Ignatius' state, "especially him." The youngster glanced down and had to smile as his friend was crawling at his clothes. Turning his eyes back on his roommate he could see the jealousy in Alistair's eyes, but for once the Stromay didn't voice it. Carefully not to wake Parkinson Harry released himself from his grip and crawled out of bed. In his movements he got a whiff of his clothes and shrieked back.

"I reek!" Honestly he suspected that someone puked on him and waggled to the bathroom. He could hear Alistair mumbling about the state of his bed as he left the room and closed the door behind him with a smile on his lips. Quickly he removed his clothes and jumped under the water, letting it rinse the filth away. Feeling his muscles relax, he let out a moan and knew if Tom had been present he could have manipulated him in giving him a back rub. 'That's right, today the politicians are coming!' A smile bloomed on his face and he got out from under the water. Quickly he dried himself and put on some clean underwear. Next his teeth got brushed and he used a shaving spell to be done with it fast. When he got back to his room his eyes almost fell out of his head as he saw Ignatius waving around a shirt in the air while straddling Alistair on his bed.

"Marvolo!" Stromay called out annoyed and Harry started laughing when he noted the shirt was his roommates.

"Lost something there?" he chuckled and walked to his trunk. He pulled out a shirt of his own and pulled it over his head as Alistair was complaining about drunks. In the mood to tease the other, he pulled up his pants and turned back to the door. "Be good boys. I'm going to see if I can still get some breakfast," he skipped out of the room followed by Alistair's complains and Ignatius' drunken laughter. Chuckling he walked to Alex's room and found Crabbe nursing his own hangover. Sitting on the edge of his bed he was pointing his wand at his forehead and trying to pronounce the hangover spell, but failed miserable. "Let me," the youngster offered his help and his friend's face relaxed as his headache disappeared.

"Never, never again!" Alex promised himself and Harry chuckled.

"You only graduate once."

"Let's hope so," Crabbe smiled up at him.

"At least you ended up in your own bed," the youngster laughed and got a sharp look from his friend. "I seemed to have mistaken Alistair's bed for my own and somehow Ignatius ended up beside me."

"Where did Stromay sleep?" The youngster blinked at the other.

"No clue. My bed?" Harry shrugged. "Anyway, Ignatius is still drunk and holding Alistair captive. We should probably go and rescue him." Alex raised his eyebrows at him, before shaking his head and getting ready. Ten minutes later they stood before Harry's and Alistair's room and glanced at each other. It was too quiet behind that door. Cautiously, the youngster pulled the handle down, making as little noise as possible and sneaked a peek inside. He froze as his eyes landed on Alistair's bed. Briskly he raised his head and gave Alex a shocked expression. Crabbe immediately looked through the crack and grimaced before pulling away.

"Should we stop them?" he questioned and Harry just blinked at him. It didn't want to penetrate his head and against his better judgement he looked again. Ignatius was completely naked and humping in Alistair's lap while the other was kneading his ass. Their lips were locked in a fierce battled and the moment Ignatius' hands moved to the Stromay's waist Harry jumped away from the door. "Should we stop them?" Alex asked again and the youngster just stared at him. Not getting an answer Crabbe simply closed the door - trapping a moan inside - and stepped away from it.

"I thought Alistair was sober?" Harry mumbled.

"Ignatius probably affected him. You're not supposed to consume alcohol for two hours after casting the hangover spell," Alex answered in a low voice.

"Ignatius never said anything about liking Alistair, did he?" Crabbe shook his head.

"I think he's just convenient."

"If I had stayed...?" the youngster shuddered and got a look from his friend.

"Even drunk you don't cheat. Alistair tried more than once yesterday," Alex told him and it made Harry feel a little better.

"Won't they regret it?" the brunet asked and Crabbe shrugged.

"Ignatius needs to get laid and maybe it would get Alistair of your back," he stated and blue charmed eyes blinked at him.

"But still..."

"I say we let them be," Crabbe nodded to himself before grabbing the youngster's wrist and pulling him with him.

-THTH-

While eating his breakfast Harry couldn't help but keep glancing at the huge door. "I do believe they will be busy for a while," Alex stated seeing the blue eyes move once more.

"How do you think they're going to act?" the brunet asked with a teasing tone.

"Probably like nothing happened," his friend shrugged and bit in his sandwich.

"That would be a pity." Crabbe's eyes turned to him as he swallowed.

"You're evil," Alex stated and calmly took another bite. Harry just smirked at him. "And you were the one who wanted to stop them!" Crabbe continued playfully narrowing his eyes at the other.

"I know but as you said: Ignatius needs to get laid and Alistair isn't such a bad choice," the youngster shrugged and his friend just shook his head.

"When is our Lord arriving?" Alex changed the subject and the brunet blinked at him in thought.

"I suspect he's already here," he figured as it was already pretty late. "He's probably with the other politicians preparing everything." He picked at his eggs and munched on a piece of bacon. "I don't think we'll be seeing him for another couple of hours," disappointment was clear to hear in his voice and the first empty plates started to disappear from the table. Quickly he grabbed three apples and continued eating. The house-elves wouldn't remove his plate before he was gone, but still the urge to speed up was there. Both friends quickly finished and strolled back to their dorm. They couldn't deny that they were both curious at Ignatius' and Alistair's behaviour. They entered the common room, greeted a couple of classmates and walked back to Harry's room. Before the door they listened for any sound from the other side of the wood, but nothing could be heard. Slowly the youngster moved the handle and sneaked a peek before opening it entirely. The room was empty, Alistair's bed a mess of sheets that lay half on the ground and the window stood wide open to air out the sex smell. Alex also popped his head inside and he grimaced as the smell assaulted his nose.

"Where are they?"

"Shower?" the youngster suggested and with a last look at each other they moved to the bathroom. Before they even reached the door they could hear laughter coming from behind it and abruptly the wood swung open slamming against the wall beside it. Briskly a fully dressed Ignatius stepped through the doorway to get restrained by an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Stop it!" Parkinson called out with a scarlet face as Alistair pushed his half dressed body against his back.

"Come on," he chuckled but his smile fell when his eyes landed on Marvolo. The other's sudden silence made Ignatius suspicious and he also glanced up to find his two friends frozen before him. His eyes widened almost comically and he sprinted forward out of Stromay's grip to stop before them.

"'Morning!" he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and Harry couldn't keep the smirk of his face any longer.

"Had fun?" he teased his friend, who seemed to even get more red by the minute.

"We-we were..."

"Yes?" Alex had to join in the teasing. Alistair moved beside Parkinson with a desperate expression.

"Marvolo, we were just-"

"Oh, stop it!" Ignatius suddenly yelled. "Stop saying his name!" Angry and annoyed he pushed passed his friends pulling the youngster with him. The other two were fast to follow and the brunet got pulled into his room for more privacy. "Seriously, he screamed your name!" Ignatius briskly turned to Harry and glared at his offender of the other's shoulder.

"Ignatius!" Alistair tried to stop Parkinson from admitting what had happened between them, but Alex suddenly started laughing beside him, successfully stopping him from continuing. The youngster felt his face heat up at Ignatius outburst and embarrassed glanced backwards at Stromay before his eyes landed on his other friend.

"Alex!" Parkinson raised his voice and the laughter only grew louder.

"What did you expect?!" Crabbe asked between hiccups. "He's been after him for months!" Sheepishly Harry turned back to Ignatius and gave him an apologizing look.

"Sorry?" he tried and his friend shook his head.

"You used me!" his voice suddenly sounded dangerously low as Parkinson leaned passed the youngster – clinging at the brunet's arm for support – addressing his previous bed partner.

"So did you!" Alistair yelled back a little hysterical as the other's grip on his pillar tightened.

"But I didn't call out one of your best friends' name!"

"You didn't call out anyone's name!" Stromay pointed out and Harry felt himself got pushed backwards as Ignatius unconsciously moved closer to his yelling partner. Alex had quiet down a little but was still snickering.

"At least I was considerate!" Parkinson shot back and the youngster actually had to take a step backwards to keep his balance. Glancing at Alistair, Harry surprisingly noted that the other had also moved closer with his head just a couple of centimetres away from Ignatius.

'He's going to kiss him!' flashed through his head but the tightening in Stromay's face was enough to push that thought away. "Stop it!" he suddenly yelled and Alistair jumped backwards as Ignatius simply straightened. Alex's laughter also quiet down. "You were both drunk and slept together, end of story!" the youngster summarized as he pushed Ignatius backwards to create more space between them. Next he gave an apple to Parkinson and half turned to throw one at Stromay. "Put on a shirt," he gave Alistair a look and the teen immediately scrambled to his trunk. Alex let out a chuckle and opened the door behind him.

"Let's go and enjoy our last days of Hogwarts," he suggested with a smile still firmly plastered on his face and Harry was more than gladly to follow his example, pulling Ignatius with him. He noted his friend shooting a last glare at his roommate as they left the room.

-THTH-

"Was it good?" Alex asked his brooding friend as they were sitting by the lake enjoying the sunshine. Ignatius glared at him, but his friend just kept watching him.

"Tell us at least you got something out of it," Harry joined in and Parkinson's glare turned to him before he rolled his eyes.

"Yes," he muttered and his friends immediately let out catcalls. "I was probably lucky I came first," Ignatius continued in a low voice and Crabbe sniggered while the brunet gave him another apologizing look.

"He's all yours," he joked and meant seriously at the same time.

"Isn't that our Lord?" Parkinson abruptly changed the subject and Harry's head shot up.

"Where?" Laughter was the only answer he got and now it was his time to glare at his friends. Silence settled over them and for a while they simply took in the scenery around them.

"I'm going to miss this place," Alex broke the silence eventually.

"Me too," Ignatius sighed and the youngster smiled at them.

"This was my first home," he confessed and got confused looks back. 'Shit,' the brunet realized his mistake. "Only here Tom and I could be ourselves," his cover up was the truth and his friends smiled a little sadly at him.

"You're making your own home." Alex gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"That's right, my home is wherever Tom is." Ignatius rolled his eyes and Harry suddenly pulled his head in his lap.

"I want to practice my massage skills," he declared as he pushed his fingers to his friend's sleep. Slowly he started his massage and watched his friend enjoy it with closed eyes. He knew how difficult it was for Ignatius to still be single and he didn't meant to rub in his relationship. What happened with Alistair didn't help at all. The guy hadn't hide that he had been thinking of Marvolo the entire time. It was a blow to Ignatius' self esteem. "Are you still planning to continue in your father footprints?" he changed the subject and Parkinson nodded.

"Yes, I'll become a proper businessman," Ignatius chuckled and the brunet turned to Alex.

"Same for me," Crabbe shrugged. Harry didn't know what to feel about the fact that his friends' lives seemed to be planned for them.

"Are you still planning on becoming an Auror?" Ignatius cracked open one eye and the youngster smiled down on him.

"Yes, I guess I'll be seeing a lot of Harold in the future."

"Who do you think will become the new Head?" two pair of eyes turned to Alex.

"No idea," Harry mumbled.

"I expect our Lord will suggest someone," the teen in his lap answered and the youngster couldn't help but blink at him.

"But that doesn't mean it will automatically be his choice." His two friends just looked at him.

'Do they really believe Tom has that kind of power?' he couldn't help but wonder. 'Perry's going to be right!' He shook his head and turned to look at the castle. Tom was somewhere inside.

-THTH-

Curious, Harry walked from one stand to another with his two friends flanking him. He was honestly interested in the other politicians, but his entire body craved for that one person on the other side of the room. He glanced around and met Harold's eyes to his surprise. His grandfather smiled at him before his attention moved to the Auror beside him. "What's Harold doing here?" he asked aloud as he turned to his friends.

"A couple of the politicians demanded extra protection," Alex answered and shrugged. "It probably is a dream opportunity to show the students how to protect their charges."

"There's our Lord," Ignatius suddenly whispered and again Harry's head shot towards the direction he was pointing. This time his friend was telling the truth and he saw Tom talking with Alistair to his surprise.

"Come," the brunet decided and stepped forward ignoring the teasing looks his friends shared. The future Dark Lord's eyes fell on him and a small smile appeared on his lips as the youngster stopped beside him. "Hi," Harry greeted with a wide smile and the older teen's arm slipped around his waist before he got a kiss.

"Mar-," Alistair tried to greet his roommate but an angry growl stopped him. "Ignatius!" Stromay instead called out and got a raised eyebrow from Tom at his behaviour. Alex started to smirk again as Parkinson openly glared at Alistair.

"Don't you have someone else to use?" Ignatius said in a tight voice and his previous bed partner quickly agreed before darting away. With a victorious expression Parkinson faced the future Dark Lord, who gave him an impressed look back.

"Teach me how to do that," Tom said to everyone's surprise and Ignatius immediately turned bright red as Harry and Alex laughed their heads off.

"You better don't!" the youngster gave the politician a warning pat on the shoulder and got a confused look back. "Don't cheat on me," Harry whispered in Tom's ear and brown eyes widened in understanding before darting to Ignatius, who seemed to get even redder.

"Don't teach me!" there was a hint of disgust in the future Dark Lord's voice and Parkinson seemed to want to hide behind Alex as the laughter around him increased.

"You seemed to be having a good time," a voice joined their little circle and Harry smiled at the twinkling eyes of Dumbledore.

"Hi professor," he greeted the Head of Gryffindor, who gave him a pleasant smile.

"Good to see you again, Tom." Dumbledore held out his hand to the politician, who shook it politely. "I do have to say that this day is a success," the future Headmaster continued as he eyed the people around him before facing the future Dark Lord again. "And I am curious as to what your group has to offer." Tom smiled at those words and handed over one of his brochures.

"We want an environment where wizards will feel safe," he started and Harry felt the arm around his waist disappear as the older teen went completely in his politician mode. "They wouldn't have to hide their true nature."

"What about the muggleborns?" Dumbledore asked with a glint in his eyes and the future Dark Lord gave him a look.

"They can't be kept in the dark any longer." Albus gave him a confused look.

"In the dark about what?"

"Their options," Tom pressed. "They deserve to know the truth about their abilities before they turn eleven." That actually made the youngster look up at the future Dark Lord.

'Did he mean that?'

"That would only lead to inexperienced children trying to use magic with drastic consequences," Dumbledore raised his voice as his eyes demanded the politician to see his point of view.

"Purebloods don't seem to have that problem?" Brown eyes narrowed.

"They have constant supervision!" the future Headmaster almost yelled and the teenager's lips turned into a smirk.

"There you have it, supervision. Muggleborns also deserve that supervision," Tom emphasized his words by leaning his upper body forward entering the old man's personal space. "There are enough children who already use their magic before the age of eleven and if they don't think they're going insane, their family most likely are." Someone bumped into Harry making the youngster look to his right and his eyes widened as he noted the circle that had formed around them. Everyone was listening to this conversation. "I was one of those children," Tom's voice sounded just above a whispered, but everyone could understand him as it was the only noise in the room, "if someone had been there for me..." Brown eyes glanced sideways and met blue charmed ones. A sad smile appeared on his lips and Harry grabbed his hand squeezing it in comfort. He let the unfinished sentence hang in the air and a flash of remorse passed on Dumbledore's face.

'He was the one who found Tom,' the youngster realized and watched the old man open his mouth to speak. "Children should never be taken from their family." The youngster actually glared at the future Headmaster for a second before he moved his face in a detached expression.

"Of course not," Tom exclaimed and the brunet knew he was faking his mortification, "I only want the children born of muggles to have a magical godfather or –mother!" Dumbledore gave the politician a pensive look as clamours started around them. The students liked this development and Harry had to admit that he did too.

'If I had had a godfather or –mother the Dursleys could never have treated me like they did!' A smile bloomed on his face and the older teen glanced at him to present him with a small smile in gratitude. 'It's important that I support him!' the youngster read the situation and wondered just why the future Dark Lord had kept his plans a secret even from him.

"An excellent point," the future Headmaster gathered their attention again and the blue eyes were actually twinkling in what seemed like approval. "Thank you for the talk, Tom. I learned much," Dumbledore smiled and held out his hand, which the older teen shook before calmly walking towards the next politician he was going to interrogate. The brunet watched him disappear in the mass of students surrounding them and turned back to the future Dark Lord.

"You did well," he whispered as he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Tom's cheek. "I'll let you get back to your voters." Tom simply nodded at him and Harry could feel his eyes on him until he also disappeared into the mass.

-THTH-

A continuous knocking woke Harry up and with heavy eyes he watched a still sleepy Alistair wobble through the room. Slowly the door got opened and in an instant his roommate looked wide awake. Curious the brunet cocked his head and got his answer when Ignatius rudely pushed himself passed the Stromay and bolded straight to the youngster's bed. "Wakey, wakey!" Parkinson screamed earning a glare from the teen in the bed. "It's our last day of Hogwarts, ever!" Ignatius continued as Alex also entered the room with a short mumble of greeting at Alistair. Tired Crabbe walked over to the brunet's bed and sat down on the cover.

"He also did that with me," he mumbled unhappy as he glared at their friend bustling around the room. Abruptly Parkinson stopped in mid step and faced to them.

"Mates!" he raised his voice and the two on the bed seemed a little more awake. "This is the last day we can search for the secrets that this castle has hidden!" Ignatius waved with his hands to emphasize his point. "You could show us the Chamber of Secrets!" he suddenly yelled in excitement and blue charmed eyes widened in surprise.

"You've got to be kidding," Harry stated blunt but his friend kept his hopeful look intact. It also didn't go unnoticed that Alex and Alistair were looking at him curiously. "You do know that a basilisk lives down there, don't you?" The youngster had no idea what actually happened to the animal after Tom's and Dumbledore's fight.

"The basilisk listens to our Lord, it wouldn't hurt you," Parkinson waved his objections away.

"All right fine, say that it recognizes me. We still can't get inside the room without someone who speaks Parseltongue." 'Do I even still speak it without the horcux?' Harry wondered briefly. His friends' faces fell, but the brunet didn't feel guilty. It was for their own safety.

"What about the third floor or the restricted section at the library?" Alistair suggested and Ignatius narrowed his eyes at the guy before turning back to his friends.

"Actually that isn't a bad idea," he said to the others' surprise and an evil smirk appeared on Harry's face.

"Maybe we should let the two of you go alone..."

"Marvolo!" Parkinson yelled undignified and glared at Stromay for his help but the teen simply blushed scarlet. The glare lost some of its heat and a flash of uncertainty passed through the orbs. Seeing the exchange the youngster wondered if maybe there really was something between those two. Something they didn't want to admit to. He shared a look with Alex, who wore a look of contemplation.

"I'm for exploring the third floor," he broke the awkward silence that had settled around them and Ignatius was quick to agree.

"It's decided then," Crabbe mumbled as he got up. "In fifteen minutes in the common room?" he suggested and got a nod from Harry before disappearing from the room.

"I'm going to hit the showers." The brunet crawled out of his bed, gathered his things before following Alex's example. Not able to stop himself, he glanced over his shoulder to see the two remaining occupiers look ill at ease with each other. Chuckling he continued his way.

-THTH-

Alistair glanced around the corner before signalling the coast was clear and the four of them sprinted up the stairs to hide in the first classroom they encountered. They waited a couple of minutes before bursting out in laughter. "We did it!" Ignatius exclaimed as Alex opened the door to sneak a peek in the hallway. When he saw nothing suspicious he opened the door completely and Harry was the first in the corridor again.

"Come on," he whispered and made his way further away from the stairs. The others were quick to follow him and after turning the corner found the youngster with his head inside another room. "I think this was an old potion classroom," he stated as he let Alistair take a peek. The middle of the room was completely covered in some sort of black goo that seemed to have migrated into the pores of the walls.

"An experiment gone wrong," Stromay mumbled and stepped backwards letting the youngster close the door.

"Wow!" Ignatius called out from a couple of doors ahead before following Alex inside. Harry and Alistair shared a look before quickly joining them and entered a huge room covered with white curtains that got blown slightly by a wind they couldn't feel to reveal glimpses of huge racks full of books. Ignatius and Alex stood in the middle of the room staring around them in wonder. The other two quickly joined them.

"Just imagine what must be hidden here," Parkinson mumbled with awe in his voice.

"Books that aren't even allowed in the restricted section," Crabbe answered and took a step forward. His fingers were itching to touch but he clearly couldn't decided where to start.

"We should be careful," Harry decided. "These books must be powerful and probably have protections cast on them." Alex nodded to him before stepping forward and let his wand move over the backs of five books. Nothing happened so he pulled one from its place. The other three moved closer to him as Crabbe opened the cover cautiously. Immediately his eyes widened as he read the title.

"This is the complete work of Drostum Collinious!" he called out astonished. The youngster had no idea who Drostum Collinious was, but his friends clearly did.

"I thought all of them were destroyed!" Ignatius said stunned from over his shoulder.

"What's it about?" the brunet questioned and got three surprised looks.

"Collinious studied all of the creatures' bloodlines," Alistair started, "and bundled them in his work." He pointed to the book in Alex's hands.

"It isn't a secret that there are pureblood families that have creatures' blood," Ignatius continued and Harry's eyes turned to him.

"They aren't so pure then, are they?" he stated sarcastic and his friends nodded.

"Making it no surprise that those families made certain the work got prohibited and they burned every copy," Stromay took the book from Crabbe. "Except this one apparently." He flipped through the pages and his eyebrows rose in wonder.

"Mates!" Ignatius suddenly called out and the youngster turned around to see him right from him against the wall. He stood before a giant stand that contained one book. The others quickly walked over to him. "The Book of Relations!" Parkinson stated in awe as they joined him.

"Seriously?" Alistair asked astonished and again Harry felt a little left out.

"This book contains every genealogical tree that exist, past and future," Alex explained noticing his friend's look. "For example this is how the school knows who to send their letters too."

"Oh," the youngster got the answer to a question he had only ever asked himself unconsciously.

"It can also tell you who you're going to marry," Ignatius said just above a whisper and the brunet briskly turned to him.

"No!" he stated and got an innocent look from the teen beside him.

"You're not going to see who you're going to marry," he told him giving him a small glare as warning. Parkinson pouted and Alex suddenly turned his head away from them as a shiver ran through his body.

"Do you guys feel that?" he questioned and Harry gave him a confused look.

"The wind," Alistair answered and a gust ruffled the locks on the brunet's forehead. Confused he twirled around and noted that the curtains were being moved with a lot more force than before.

"We need to get out of here!" He grabbed Ignatius' wrist – as he was still eyeing the Book of Relations – and pulled him with him but could only move about two meter before they got roughly pushed back to the middle of the room.

"This isn't a normal wind. It's too strong!" Alex stated as the books around them got pulled from their spots and started flying around them. Using his arm to protect his head the youngster glanced around and noted one book that didn't seemed to be hindered by the wind. Against every law of physics it hung in the air unobstructed by the heavy blasts of air and slowly opened. A bright light came from the pages and Harry shut his eyes in pain.

**R&R**


	44. Chapter 44

With a thumping headache Harry opened his eyes and frowned at the ceiling above him. Confused he raised his head and took in the room he was occupying. 'Where am I?' he wondered and got up. Slowly he walked to the window and blinked surprised at the familiar sight. "Hogwarts, I'm at Hogwarts," he stated but something felt off. It took him a moment to realize that it was too quiet and darkness seemed to have settled around the castle. Frowning he decided to explore outside of this room and walked over to the door. Sneaking a peek outside, he noted Ignatius standing before the door with his back towards him eyeing his surroundings in confusion. "Ignatius?" the youngster questioned and Parkinson briskly turned to him.

"Marvolo!" he called out in relief. "You don't know how glad I am to see you!"

"Me too," the brunet confessed. "Do you have any idea what happened?" Ignatius shook his head.

"I just remember the wind and than a flash of white light before waking up here," Parkinson summed, "and it is odd to wake up standing up!" Harry gave him a bizarre look.

"We should look for the others," he quickly decided and after a short unspoken discussion they chose to walk in the direction of the north side of the castle.

"Where is everyone?" Ignatius asked after arriving at the main hallway. To their surprise they had arrived from the west side and they shared a look in confusion. "And how did we get there anyway?" the youngster shrugged as answer and walked towards the main hall to have the door burst open before his eyes. Not having the time to hide they simply froze and watched blond familiar hair appear.

"Abraxas!" Harry exclaimed and Malfoy frowned at him.

"Who let you out?"

"Excuse me?!" the brunet retorted, but the greyish eyes moved to Ignatius.

"You won't be able to save your boyfriend." A smirk appeared on Abraxas' lips. "Our Lord is punishing him as we speak." Parkinson frowned and the brunet pushed himself passed the blond into the main hall. His breath stuck as he took in what used to be the dining room. The room was for most part empty and hidden in darkness because of the large black curtains hanging before the windows. Old chandeliers gave the room the little bit of light it had and added to the horror appeal that seemed to have been the theme. In the middle of the room hung a body in the air that twitched from time to time and Harry felt his heart skip a beat when he recognized Alistair. A group of Death Eaters surrounded the figure, eyeing it like predators and casted curses whenever they felt like it.

"You've come," a familiar voice sounded from behind him and made his skin crawl. Fingers ghosted over his arm to stop at his cheek and he could see Ignatius stare with large eyes at the man behind him while at the same time making an effort not to run away. "My Marvolo," the man's other arm wrapped around his waist and a cold body pressed against his back. A shiver ran up his spine as he met Alistair's eyes and noted the frightened look in them. "You like seeing him like this, don't you?" the voice whispered in his ear before the cold body disappeared and Ignatius got manoeuvred beside him. "The cheater," the voice chuckled as he walked around Parkinson in the brunet's view and Harry world stood still. Voldemort stood before them.

"No," Ignatius mumbled and took a step forward. "He loves me!" Blue charmed eyes widened in shock and Alistair tried to say something but was unable to utter one word.

"He isn't capable of love," the Dark Lord chuckled. "Trust me, I know." His blood red eyes searched for the youngster's and a smirk crawled on his lips. "He just wants what he can't have," he chuckled and forcefully pulled Harry against him.

"Don't touch me!" the brunet yelled to everyone's surprise, even his own and roughly pushed the snake-like man away.

"Marvolo!" Voldemort hissed angry, but the youngster wasn't backing down.

"No, stop it! Alistair didn't do anything wrong!" he yelled angry and for a second the Dark Lord shifted to his younger self. Blue eyes narrowed at this and with a huff Voldemort released the floating body. With a loud thud Stromay fell to the ground and Ignatius flew towards him. He showered him with kisses and whispers of sweet nothings as tears fell from his eyes. Alistair simply let him and tried to get up.

"Keep your boyfriend away from my property!" the Dark Lord hissed angry at Parkinson before facing the brunet again. "Be prepared tonight. You'll be punished for your insolence!" he spat with a hint of lust in his red eyes before vigorously turning around and strode towards the back of the room. Blue charmed eyed followed his retreating back while Ignatius helped Alistair wobble out of the hall. As slick as a snake Voldemort turned around and sat down on his throne, which Harry just noticed. 'He put his throne on the same spot as the Headmaster's space at the professor's table,' he thought sarcastic. Meeting those lust captured red eyes again was enough to get him moving. Within the minute he stood in the hallway with a crying Ignatius and impassive Alistair.

"What just happened?" Harry rapidly turned around and Parkinson pulled Stromay closer to him while glaring at the youngster.

"Ignore him," Alistair said when the brunet gave his friend an odd look. "He's been captured by his desires," Stromay continued and almost to emphasize him Ignatius watched him with adoration in his eyes.

"You clearly know more," the brunet pushed him to continue.

"You remember the white light, don't you?" Harry nodded. "Did you see the two books?"

"Two? I saw one," the youngster cocked his head to the side.

"There were two. One with the title _Desiderium_, The desire and another with _Timor_, Fear." Parkinson sneaked his arms around Stromay's neck and kissed his jaw line before giving the brunet another heated glare. Clearly he didn't like the attention Alistair was giving to Harry. "My guess is that our minds have been captured in those books and we're being confronted with our biggest desire and our biggest fear." The youngster raised his eyebrow at his friend snuggled up against the other.

"Ignatius' actually in love with you?" he had to ask and Stromay quickly shook his head as their subject nodded happily.

"No, we both know Ignatius desires love. I just fit the story."

"So he wants love and is scared to lose it?" Harry summed and Stromay nodded. "All right, we better look for Alex and figure a way out of here," the youngster turned around and eyed his surroundings. "What does Alex desires? And what does he fear?" he asked and glanced at Ignatius. Parkinson knew him the best, but he had his doubts that he would get his friend to participate in his state. Alistair seemed to guess his thoughts as he suddenly moved the infatuated teen in front of him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Ignatius," he purred and the teen's eyes clouded over. "What's Alex scared of?" Straight away Parkinson snuggled back against the other and let out a dreamy sigh. The brunet felt his hope goes down the drain.

"To fail," his friend suddenly mumbled in Stromay's chest before looking up. "He's scared to fail," he smiled, happy to be able to answer his loved one's question. Alistair immediately moved his eyes to Harry while patting his attachment's hair. Ignatius seemed to purr but both teens ignored his content display.

"It needs to fit in the story right?" the youngster questioned and Stromay nodded. Dread filled Harry as he turned back to the door that held the main hall. "He doesn't want to fail Tom," he stated as Alistair's eyes also moved to the door to have a shudder run through his body. Parkinson kissed his jaw line to try and ease his worry.

"What was that inside there?" Stromay asked with a tremble in his voice and blue charmed eyes dropped to the floor in shame.

"My worst nightmare," the youngster answered just above a whisper and the two others turned to him. A hint of concern flashed through Ignatius' eyes and he made the intention to comfort his friend before his orbs glazed over again. "Tom's evil side," the brunet's voice broke a little as the others' eyes widened and Parkinson actually took a step away from his infatuation before doubt crept up on him.

"Meaning if Alex doesn't want to fail Tom, he's in there," a finger pointed to the closed door and Harry nodded to Alistair's speculation.

"I need to get back inside there," the youngster decided and his friend started protesting.

"No," Ignatius whimpered as he raised a shivering hand.

"Glad to have you back," the youngster grabbed the trembling digit and pulled Parkinson away from Alistair. "Fight whatever you are feeling," he encouraged and his friend nodded. "I'll be back before you know it!" a smile caressed his lips and his feet carried him back to the door.

"Marvolo!" Alistair's voice stopped him and when he glanced around he noted the struggle in the teen's half dazed orbs.

"No!" Harry stated and Stromay seemed to break out of the books' powers.

"Sorry," averting his eyes he waved the youngster away.

"How will you get Alex out?" Ignatius stopped him from continuing and the brunet gave him a smirk.

"It might be my worst nightmare, but my biggest desire is also in there," he smiled truthfully and pushed the door open.

-THTH-

His feet carried Harry towards the snake-like man sitting on the throne. "Marvolo!" Voldemort happily hissed out and the youngster forced a smile on his face.

"Tom."

"You've come to repay me for your insolence?" A flash of disgust passed through the red orbs and the brunet frowned.

'What did I supposedly do?' he wondered. 'He said Ignatius had to keep his boyfriend away from me and…' mentally he shook his head at his own slowness. 'Of course, Alistair's desire is me.' "I can't help it if I'm irresistible," his voice sounded more seductive than he thought he could muster up and amusement flashed through Voldemort's eyes. "You should know you're the only one for me," he hated saying those words to a fake Tom, but they worked as suddenly the teenager sat before him. The future Dark Lord held out his hand, which Harry gladly accepted. 'Don't fall for your desires!' he reminded himself as the love shone out of those brown eyes. The older teen pulled him on his lap and gently kissed him. The brunet's heart thumped and warmth spread through his body at the loving caresses. The kiss deepened as the youngster's arms wrapped around the other's neck. Out of breath they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

"I love you," Tom suddenly confessed and Harry's eyes widened as his heart started a marathon.

"I love you too." His smile couldn't have been bigger and he felt himself drown in those brown eyes he loved so much.

"Marry me," the future Dark Lord continued with a hint of hopefulness in his tone. Blue eyes widened and the youngster's heart wanted to jump out of his chest.

"Yes!" he yelped and pressed his body even closer to the other. A thrilled expression appeared on Tom's face and he grabbed the back of Harry's head before roughly claiming his lips. Panting for air they broke apart and adoringly the youngster's face with sweet kisses, the older teen made his way to the other's ear.

"You've just made me the happiest man alive," he whispered, tickling the brunet's ear shell with his breath, "Harry." The world seemed to stop around them and Tom was the only thing that mattered.

"Marvolo!" a scream of his alias' name forced him out of his daydream and annoyed, he glared at Alistair.

"What!" he was pissed off. Why was that damn guy always ruining everything?

"W-What happened to you?" Stromay asked while blinking in surprise and the youngster frowned at him.

"What?!" he was getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Your hair?" Frowning Harry touched his locks and it dawned to him that they were shorter.

'My disguise is gone!' Confused he faced Tom again. "When did you…?" he questioned and the older teen gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Harry," the future Dark Lord repeated and the youngster could feel himself being drawn in again.

"Marvolo!" Alistair's voice sounded angry and a hand grabbed his wrist with the intention to pull him off Tom's lap. The future Dark Lord prevented it and his arm almost painfully pulled the youngster against him. Harry gave Stromay an annoyed expression and wanted to tell him to leave them alone but the older teen beat him to it.

"He's mine! Go back to your toy boy!" Blue eyes widened in surprise at the voice and his breath got sucked out of him when he faced Tom again. The older teen had once more turned into Voldemort and the youngster got rudely pulled out of the clouds. With large eyes he twirled his head back to Alistair, who was looking at them with jealously clouding his dazed eyes.

'Damn, I let my desires take over!' he reprimanded himself and got the Dark Lord to loosen his grip by entwining their fingers. "I'll take care of this," he stated without looking at the man, whose lap he was using. Voldemort let him get up but didn't release his hand. "I could use some help," Harry continued with a pensive look on the Death Eaters.

"Crabbe!" the Dark Lord ordered and the youngster had to surprise a smirk. A figure removed itself from the cloaked wizards and walked over to Alistair. Roughly Crabbe pulled the protesting teen with him and Harry quickly followed him, glancing backwards once when his fingers slipped out of Voldemort's hold. A shudder ran up his spine and he reminded himself he had only been kissing an illusion minutes ago. His feet carried him as quick as they could and only when the door closed behind him, did he let out a breath of relief. His eyes moved to the three persons before him and taking one step he raised his hand before pulling the Death Eater's mask of Alex's face.

"Alex!" he pronounced his friend's name and got a dazed blink as answer.

"Alex?" Ignatius also tried and grabbed the other's arm. It didn't go unnoticed to Harry that Alistair blinked in annoyance at Parkinson. Crabbe just looked at Ignatius and a fake smile appeared on his lips.

"Leticia has been asking when you can visit for tea again." Parkinson blinked surprised at him as Alex's eyes moved over his shoulder to Alistair. "You can even bring that with you if you must," he gave Stromay a disdainful look and Alistair growled to Harry's surprise. In one quick movement Stromay had wrapped his arm around Ignatius' waist and pulled him flush against him. Stunned the trapped teen glanced backwards and his eyes glazed over as a goofy smile pulled at his lips.

'Bloody hell, all three are losing it!' the youngster realized and roughly pulled Ignatius out of Alistair's reach. Stromay glared at him and wanted to reclaim his loss but meeting Harry's eyes he seemed to be hit in the face.

"Marvolo?" he asked, retreating his hand and angry Ignatius pushed the youngster away. He intended to return to Alistair's arms but Harry grabbed hold of him again and forced him to look at him.

"Ignatius!" he raised his voice and saw a shock go through his friend, which broke the books' spells.

"Marvolo?" Parkinson asked unsure and the youngster smiled at him.

"Great to have you back, again. Now we need to get Alex back!" he turned to their other friend to see him watching them in confusion.

"You're friends?" Crabbe asked hesitatingly and Harry and Ignatius shared a look before nodding. "How? That's not… You're his guard," Alex looked at Parkinson while pointing to the youngster. Ignatius looked at Harry.

"No," he said to the youngster surprise, "we're friends," he turned his attention back on Crabbe. "Just as you are." Alex's eyes widened as they cleared up.

"Ignatius! Marvolo!" he called out astonished and a grin spread over Parkinson's face.

"We're complete again!" he cheered as he patted his friend on the back before he leaned closer. "So your fiancée's name is Leticia?" his eyes twinkled with mischief as Crabbe's cheeks coloured.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Harry asked and looked at Alistair as he had shown to be knowledged about the books before.

"There should be an escape hatch," Stromay didn't disappoint. "A door somewhere that would take us back."

"And how do we find it?" Alex asked, but to that Alistair didn't have an answer.

"They wouldn't want us to find it," Ignatius mumbled and the youngster briskly turned to him.

"That's brilliant! They will try to keep us away from it, so we'll use that to find it!"

"It will get dangerous and don't forget that the books can change the story at any point," Alistair warned them and Harry remembered how Tom and Voldemort kept switching between each other.

"How do you mean?" Alex asked confused and Stromay pointed at himself.

"You were torturing me not half an hour ago and now I'm completely fine."

"That's right, sorry." Alistair waved his apology away.

"No need, it wasn't you."

"So we'll just walk around until we find whatever is prohibited for us?" Ignatius asked and the others nodded. Parkinson shrugged at that before turning around and started walked ahead. Alex was quick to join him. Harry and Alistair silently fell into step behind them.

"You look normal again," Stromay broke the silence, making the other glance at him. "Why did your appearance change earlier?" Blue charmed eyes eyed Alistair for a moment. He would have to tell another lie.

"I always wanted to look more like my father," Harry decided in the end as he twirled a brown lock before his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Don't be," the youngster waved his apology away.

"You really know how to make Tom's evil side look scary," Stromay tried to lighten the mood and the brunet glanced at him.

'If only he knew that's what Voldemort really looked like.' "Yes."

"Even his followers looked scary in those robes and with those masks," the other continued and Harry frowned. He really didn't want to remember.

"Mates!" Ignatius called out and the brunet speeded up, glad to leave the conversation behind. "Look!" Parkinson pointed around the corner. "We haven't encountered anyone until now and suddenly there are five people blocking our way," Alex explained.

"We're getting close," Alistair smiled before it faltered. "How are we getting passed them?" Four pair of eyes looked at each other in wonder who would come up with the fail proof plan.

"Why don't I distract them?" Harry suggested when no one reacted.

"How?" Stromay asked.

"Well, I am their Lord's boyfriend, so they are obligated to protect me."

"You're going to pretend to be in danger?" Alex caught his drift and the brunet nodded.

"I can imitate a wolf," Ignatius suggested but Alistair immediately shook his head.

"That would mean you have to stay behind, there's no way we're doing that." Astonished Parkinson's eyes moved to Stromay's and Harry was quick to break the moment that was threatening to emerge.

"Stop it! Don't you dare look at him!" He pointed his finger at his friend, who widened his eyes in surprise before they glazed over and glared at him.

"Stop trying to claim him! He's mine!" Angry Ignatius wrapped his limbs around Alistair's arm, locking it against his chest. The brunet took a step backwards while holding his hands up.

"Of course he is," he tried to appease his friend and Alex laid his hand on Parkinson's shoulder.

"Ignatius, you know Marvolo loves our Lord," Crabbe clearly stated and doubt spread over Ignatius' face.

"Yes," he mumbled and his hold on Alistair lessened a little.

"Of course he does!" a voice bellowed through the corridor and Harry swiftly twisted his body to find Tom leaning casually against the wall at the start of the hallway. He would have pulled off the casual look if he wasn't surrounded by Death Eaters, who were sending out an accumulated aura of killing intent. Ignatius crawled closer to Alistair, who wisely took a step backwards and Alex stiffened on the spot.

'This is bad!' Every warning bell was going off in the youngster's head. "Tom!" He forced a smile on his face and against his better judgement he started walking over to the future Dark Lord. 'He's Tom and not Voldemort, so this will be about my desires.' His feet moved on their own. 'I can turn this in my favor!' he tried to encourage himself. 'Just like I got Alex out of the main hall!' His arms rose as he had almost reached the other. 'And not to forget Alistair! I got him out alive!' Optimistic he wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and kissed the corner of the older teen's mouth. "Hi there!" he smiled brightly. Brown eyes moved over his face to the three scared teens behind him. Possessively arms wrapped around his waist.

"You're lost?"

"No," the brunet chuckled and successfully pulled the future Dark Lord's attention back to him, "Alistair wants to surprise Ignatius." Conspiringly he moved their heads closer to each other. "He's planned a romantic date." The brown eyes looked unimpressed. "Alex and I were supposed to bring Ignatius to the back of the castle, but we actually ran into Alistair. We almost ruined the surprise!" He whispered the last as undignified as he could and finally something changed in those brown eyes.

"The back of the castle isn't safe. The animals from the forbidden forest have been getting too close." Tom abruptly turned around and pulled the youngster with him. Harry glanced over his shoulder to his friends and watched them stand there helplessly until the Death Eaters blocked his view.

-THTH-

Tom only released Harry when they reached the room where the brunet had woken up in earlier. "Stay here!" it was an order and the youngster blinked in surprise at the other.

"No," he stated and brown eyes focused on him. "I'm not going to wait here like some sort of pet," he closed the distance between them again and entwined their fingers. "I want to be of use to you," he glancing downwards and up again in what he hoped was a shy manner. "I want to be close to you." The future Dark Lord seemed to defrost before his eyes and suddenly looked much more approachable.

"Come on then." An arm was wrapped around his waist again and carelessly Tom guided them through the castle. They ended up at the plaza where Harry finally found one of his friends again.

"Alex!" he called out and pulled his attachment with him to the other.

"My Lord," Crabbe greeted the future Dark Lord and the youngster could feel the fingers entwined with his, change.

'No, not Voldemort again!' he mentally whined and a short glance over his shoulder disappointingly made his expectations real. The snake-like man looked down on Alex, who seemed to want to disappear through the ground.

"Mr. Stromay is here for your meeting." The brunet frowned at his friend as he could clearly see his eyes weren't glazed over.

"Great, watch Marvolo." Blinking in surprise Harry watched Voldemort leave before turning back to his friend.

"You better tell me you have a plan."

"Yes, we're changing the story to our benefit," Alex signaled him to follow him. "Just like you did to bail us out previously." Following the other he found Ignatius waiting on them by one of the pillars and led them to the dungeon.

"Where are we going?"

"Potion's," Parkinson glanced backwards to the youngster. "This is still Hogwarts, so if we want potion ingredients we're going to the Potion's lab." They rounded another set of corners before darting into the classroom.

"So, what's the plan?" Harry panted as Alex was pulling out a cauldron and Ignatius gathering the ingredients.

"A Polyjuice potion." Blue eyes blinked in surprise.

"We're going to hide our appearances?"

"Yes, we've got some hairs from a couple of those masked guys," Parkinson nodded and Crabbe started the formula.

"And how are we getting to Alistair? Wasn't he the one who didn't want to use one of us as a distraction?" Harry narrowed his eyes at the irony.

"He didn't want to use Ignatius as a distraction," Alex mumbled as reaction and gave Parkinson a look. Ignatius had the dignity to blush and the brunet raised his eyebrows in question.

"Did I miss something?"

"No…"

"Yes, Ignatius volunteered to get you from our Lord, but Alistair was having none of that," Crabbe said smugly. The brunet's eyebrows rose even more and he gave Parkinson a teasing look.

"You got under his skin." Ignatius turned even redder. 'Of course, only if it wasn't an effect caused by the books,' Harry secretly wished it wasn't.

"All right, it's time to add the hair," Alex interrupted them as he poured the potion in four cups and held out his hand to Parkinson.

"That's fast," the youngster said surprised and got a smirk from his friends.

"As I said before, we're changing the story to our benefit," Crabbe chuckled as he accepted the hair and added it to each cup. Dividing the cups they shared a last look before drinking. Immediately the effects made themselves visual and Alex's hair started to curl as it descended passed his shoulders. Harry's eyes were glued to his friend as Crabbe started to shrink and gather curves he didn't have before.

"Oh Merlin, you're a girl!" Ignatius bellowed, pulling the others' attention on him. The youngster's eyes widened as he stared straight into Ron's face.

"And you're a Weasley!" Alex shot back in an annoyed girlish voice, which Harry knew all too well. Twirling his head, he didn't get disappointed as Hermione was glaring at Ron.

'Okay, this is weird… Who am I?' At the same time as he questioned himself, his friends turned to him. Their heated looks quickly turned into a frown.

"You didn't change at all!" Ignatius called out disappointed in Ron's voice and now it was the youngster turn to frown.

"Your hair's black," Alex contradicted with a shake of his curls. "And," he stepped closer, "your eyes." Hermione's face took a moment to study him. "They're green," he decided in the end and Harry had the urge to hide his face in his hands.

'Of course, I belong with Ron and Hermione. Those bloody books are messing with me!' "I guess you will have to get Alistair without me," he shrugged and his friends nodded reluctantly. "I'll go and check the route to the back door," he decided and got a pair of hesitating looks back. "Come on, mates, I won't get caught." They weren't convinced.

"You were lucky to get away with it the first time. No point in testing fate," having Hermione say that worked in Alex's favor, without him knowing it.

"They'll recognize you immediately," Ignatius agreed nodding Ron's head.

"Then what's the point of this!" Harry was getting annoyed. He wanted to contribute, not be the damsel in distress waiting on her knights in shining armor.

"That's true," Ron turned to Hermione, "he won't be able to reach the back door looking like that." Alex moved the girl's face into a thinking expression.

"If they don't see his face it should work." Green eyes rolled around in their socket, but Harry did realize that he wasn't going to get his way.

"I'll wait in one of the classrooms close to the main hall," he compromised and his friends nodded.

"By the way, what about our clothes? Not to forget the masks? Why do we even need the Polyjuice Potion when there are masks?" Harry flamed the others with questions that popped up in his head. 'Actually what a stupid plan, so much can go wrong!' Keeping his opinion to himself, he eyed Ron and Hermione.

"The books won't make it that easy. Getting passed those guards will probably need identification, which would make the masks unusable," Alex reasoned.

"What if we run into the Death Eaters we're pretending to be."

"I saw them leave the castle."

"Then what about me? I still look like myself!"

"Let's hope our identification is enough."

"Otherwise we fight," Ignatius added, having enough of their banter.

"Where are we getting the robes?" Harry sighed in defeat.

"Your bedroom," Ron nodded thoughtfully with his head.

"My? Oh, you meant the room I woke up in!" Again the reddish haired head bobbed up and down.

"There must be black robes as it's also our Lord's room and I haven't seen his alter ego wear anything else," Alex mumbled more to himself and the youngster nodded.

"Okay, our first stop is Marvolo's bedroom!" Ignatius decided and strode towards the door. The others quickly followed his example – Alex grabbing the fourth cup with the Polyjuice potion before they left - and unseen they sneaked through the castle. When they reached the room, they rapidly moved inside and found it just the way Harry had left it. Immediately Hermione moved to the closet and pulled out four black robes.

"There aren't any masks," Crabbe said and the Weasley moved to a cabinet. He started pulling them open one by one and got lucky. Four masks got pulled from the lowest drawer and with an Ignatius' smirk on Ron's face, he turned to his friends.

"We're in business, gentlemen," he grinned.

**R&R**


	45. Chapter 45

"Just what are you going to say to Tom?" Harry asked as Ignatius sneaked a peek around the corner.

"We agreed with Alistair that he would only be inside for an hour," Alex explained as Ron's hand waved that the coast was clear. "We're going to pretend to escort Alistair out of the castle," Hermione's face turned to the youngster.

"Stay here and keep guard." Harry nodded and accepted the cup with Polyjuice potion for Alistair. His friends put on the Death Eater's masks before pulling the hood over their heads. It was simply wrong to see Hermione and Ron dressed as Voldemort's minions and the youngster watched them go with a heavy heart. Luckily luck was on their side and fifteen minutes later they returned plus one. Alistair looked like he had gone through hell and back. The hair sticking to his forehead showed how much he was perspiring.

"An hour was way too long!" he stated and Harry gave him a pitying look. He would have had to interact with Voldemort, the Voldemort Harry knew. "Let's get out of here," Stromay pleaded and the others were quick to agree. Quickly the youngster handed over the Polyjuice potion and Alistair rapidly knocked it back. Immediately the man started shrinking as his hair grew out and turned red. Harry suddenly just knew in who he was changing.

'Ginny,' and just like he thought the girl formed before him.

"You're even worse than us!" Ignatius called out. "A girl and a Weasley!"

"Get changed, we need to hurry up. Our potions can wear off at any time," Hermione's voice held amusement.

"That'll probably happen at the worst time," Ron's face darkened and the others had to agree. Quickly Stromay changed and together with Harry put on the Death Eater's masks. As casual as they could to not draw attention to themselves, they walked in the direction of the back door. When they reached the guards, Alex strode straight towards them.

"We've been ordered to check the premises," he stated as professional as he could and the youngster felt his heart rate pick up in anticipation.

"Identification!" A shudder ran through Harry's body as he recognized Greyback's voice. Hermione showed her face and the werewolf cocked his head they could pass.

'So far, so good,' Harry politely nodded at the half beast as he crossed him. Greyback didn't blink an eye at him. They continued to the back door and reached it to their surprise without any further obstacles. All four got a hint of success in their eyes until they opened the door. It was a scene Harry would never forget. 'It's the last battle at Hogwarts!'

"We're at the front?" Ignatius called out stunned and shivered as he saw Nagini slip around Voldemort's shoulders.

"How does he keep that thing from choking him?" he mumbled.

"I guess we'll have to reach the front gate," Alistair reasoned and Harry nodded.

"Just shoot at everything that comes between us and that gate!" Harry made his heart a stone and stepped forward.

"Harry!" Neville suddenly stood before them and their Death Eater's disguises vanished into thin air.

"What!?" Ron's voice yelped and his hands moved over his body and face, trying to hide everything until Hermione knocked him on the head.

"Stop that!" Alex hissed and Ignatius stiffened. Neville didn't even blink at him.

"We need you at the front!" the dark blond grabbed the youngster's wrist and pulled him with him. They stopped beside a fidgeting Draco and Harry realized the blond still had to make his decision. Dark or Light? Voldemort or Neville?

'He chose Neville!' his mind supplied and the Dark Lord started laughing.

"Look who has arrived! The Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Somehow this isn't going as planned!" Alex hissed from behind Harry, who glanced backwards to find all three of his friends standing ready to fight.

"Now be smart and surrender. Come over to my side and I promise I'll spare your friends," Voldemort stated and green eyes noted a flash of white blond hair in the corner of his eyes.

"Draco, get over here!" Lucius ordered as his wife held out her hand for her son.

"Yes," the Dark Lord had followed his nemesis' line of vision, "be the first one to make the right choice!" Neville grabbed his boyfriend's hand and the blond looked at him with a lost expression on his face. "Bring the Longbottom with you!" Voldemort ordered with a sigh and greyish eyes widened before Draco started pulling the dark blond with him.

"Draco!" Harry couldn't stop himself and Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Don't interfere!" Alistair hissed, but it was too late. Neville had raised his wand and Lucius killed him with an Avada Kedavra as he feared for his son's life. The start of the fight was given and Harry stared in shock as his dark blond friend fell down, pulling Draco with him. The blond fell on his knees and stared at his boyfriend's body in shock as Nagini started sliding towards him. The youngster couldn't continue watching as Alex pulled him with him. Alistair was sending out one spell after another while protecting Ignatius. Slowly they were making their way to the front gate.

"Harry!" a sweet voice sang from behind him and green eyes glanced backwards to see Tom in the middle of the battlefield.

"He isn't real!" Alex pushed him in front of him away from the future Dark Lord.

"Where are you going, Harry?" A hand got held out to him. "Come here!" Tom ordered and the youngster shook his head.

"Of course he won't!" a voice came from his right and he twirled around to face himself in surprise. "You don't belong with him. You're destined to destroy him!"

"Marvolo! Get a grip!" Alex stated as he looked at the other Harry in confusion. He didn't seem to see him.

"Don't you see him?" the youngster asked and his friend shook his head, getting him to take another set of steps. Ignatius and Alistair had already reached the gate and were signalling to hurry up.

"He killed your parents," the fake Harry said in the real one's ear, "and made you live with the Dursleys." Feelings of hate rose with the mention of his abusive family. "If it wasn't for him, you could have grown up in a loving family," the fake Harry glared at Tom, who was still holding out his hand. "Dumbledore would still be alive," hands succeeded in turning the youngster around and made him face the picture of war again, "and your friends would still be alive." A tear slipped out of a green eye as the youngster watched Draco trying to manoeuvre Neville's body away from the heat of the battle. Greyish eyes suddenly looked up and met green ones in a hateful glare.

"Why didn't you just kill him?!" Draco screamed and Harry felt his heart thump as his fake copy raised his arm, armed with his wand.

"He deserves it!" the fake hissed and suddenly Cedric stood on his other side.

"Why didn't you kill him?" His lifeless eyes gave the youngster the shivers and he started shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"We would still be alive!" Sirius and Remus screamed at him and his eyes widened in shock at their sudden appearance.

"Don't be a disappointment," a cold voice stated from behind him and Harry turned to see Snape with the old Dumbledore – nodding encouraging – beside him.

"Make us proud," the voice of an angel whispered and he looked at his mother. Tears fell freely as he saw her arm in arm with his father and his wand pointed at Tom, who seemed frozen in time.

"No," Harry mumbled as the fake Harry wrapped his hand around the real one's, holding the wand.

"He deserves it!" the fake supplied and for a second the youngster really believed it. "Avada Kedavra!" the curse left the fake Harry's lips, but the youngster knew he had giving permission. The moment the spell hit Tom, Harry's world stood still. With a loving smile on his face, the future Dark Lord fell backwards and the youngster's heart stopped.

"No!" he screamed out and wanted to run to Tom, but an arm around his waist stopped him.

"Get him!" Alistair called out and Alex grabbed Harry's wrists, snatching the wand out of his hands.

"Tom!" the youngster could only see the dead body before him as he got hauled towards the gate. With a rough shove, he fell through it and bolded up straight in a bed. "Tom!" he screamed with tears in his eyes and his hands got caught in mid-air.

"I'm here!" Surprised he looked at the teen standing beside the bed and relieve washed over him. He pulled the future Dark Lord closer, wrapping his arms around his waist and hid his face in the broad chest.

"All four are awake," other voices started penetrating his clouded mind.

"They got lucky!" That was definitely Dumbledore and the first one must have been Ms. Gomple. "Those books could have been their death!"

"What were you doing there anyway?!" Dippet sounded displeased.

"We got out," it was a whisper that made Harry's face leave the safety of Tom's chest a little. His mind supplied that the room he was in was the infirmary and it clicked that his friends were lying in the beds around him. His eyes found Alistair's tired but glad ones. "We got out," Stromay repeated and smiled. Harry's lips also turned upwards and with a relieved sigh he looked at Tom.

"How are you feeling?" the older teen asked concerned as his hands started tracing soothing circles on the youngster's back.

"Great, just great," Harry smiled and hugged the future Dark Lord close again.

-THTH-

Harry stared out of the window of the Hogwarts Express, seeing the landscape move passed him for the last time. He looked up when Tom squeezed his hand before getting up and leaving the compartment. Alistair entered five minutes later. "I was hoping the see you alone," Stromay closed the door behind him and sat down opposite the brunet. The youngster knew what this was about. "Are you all right?" Alistair asked worried and the other nodded, but Stromay didn't look convinced. "We pulled you out with force and the last thing that happened…"

"I killed Tom," Harry continued and sighed. "If you hadn't pulled me out," he was shaking his head. "I don't know what would have happened."

"The books would have gotten you," Stromay stated just above a whisper and the youngster could only nod. "What made you do it?" Another sigh escaped from the brunet's lips.

"Everyone I ever loved and lost," he answered cryptically and Alistair gave him a look full pity. "It was a moment of weakness," Harry brushed it off and the other slowly nodded.

"Just know I'm here if you need me." Stromay's eyes gave him a penetrating look that got too serious for the brunet's taste.

"Ignatius isn't going to like that," he knew which buttons to push to get him to back off.

"He-he'll have to deal with it," Alistair huffed and his cheeks slightly coloured.

"Be honest, what's going on between you two?" The colour darkened.

"I… don't really know," Stromay avoided looking in the other's eyes.

"You like him, don't you?" Nothing coherent came out of Alistair's mouth. "Would you have slept with him otherwise?" Harry pressed and Stromay bit his lip.

"There's something about him," he mumbled in the end and a giant smile broke through on the brunet's face. "But we probably just like the idea of having someone," Alistair quickly defended himself. "We're not in love." The smile turned teasing.

"You don't have to admit it if you're not ready," the youngster waved the other's protests away, but Stromay was having none of that.

"No," he shook his head, "you know all too well that I like you, but I realize that you don't see me like that," Alistair quickly added seeing the apologizing look on the other's face. "It's kind of clear when you're not the least bit jealous after I sleep with one of your friends." Harry pulled a sorry look. "And let's face it, Ignatius and I don't have a future together." The sorry look turned into a frown.

"You can't know that."

"Yes, I can," Stromay nodded his head. "Both of us need to deliver the next generation of our family. We can't really do that together, now can we?" The brunet sadly shook his head. "It's just the world we live in," Alistair shrugged and something came to the youngster's mind.

"Does that mean that if we had gotten together, at some point we would have had to break up because you were going to marry some girl?" A frown settled on Harry's face and the other gave him a half smile.

"Some things are worth fighting for," he answered and blue charmed eyes narrowed.

"Ignatius isn't?" A sigh and a roll of the eyes was the immediate reaction.

"Not to be crude, but you don't have a family, a pureblood family," Alistair clarified, "Ignatius does. We both do."

'I guess you don't want two pureblood families against you. Not in this time at least,' the youngster reasoned, missing the freedom that the future brought with it. 'Neville and Draco would never have a change in this time.' The memory of his friends brought back the fake death created by the books. 'Thank Merlin that never happened!'

"You're lucky with Tom," Alistair pulled him out of his grim thoughts and he smiled.

"I am, aren't I?" The door suddenly opened and their previous subject threw himself inside. Stromay stiffened, expecting an outburst as Ignatius' eyes swept over him to stop on the brunet.

"Marvolo! My parents are driving me insane!" he whined and flew to his friend. He slumped down on the seat beside Harry and dropped his head on the youngster's shoulder.

"They're just worried," the brunet assured his friend with a pat to his head and Parkinson let out a sigh.

"At least I got away," he mumbled as he closed his eyes. "You should have heard Alex's parents."

"You could hear them through the wall?" Harry felt the head on his shoulder nod.

"Be happy they're here," Alistair mumbled to himself, but the others had heard him. Ignatius sat up straight, giving the other a pitiful look and wanted to say something when the door opened again. Tom stepped back inside, looked around the compartment and Ignatius immediately jump up. He turned around and sat down beside Stromay. The older teen simply sat down on the newly available seat and Harry automatically entwined their fingers.

"We'll be arriving in London in fifteen minutes," Tom stated in a bored tone and the youngster turned to Alistair.

"How are you getting home?" If his parents didn't look after him, who did? "Tristan's waiting on me," was the short reply accompanied by a shrug.

"Oh," the brunet nodded and glanced at Tom before quickly looking away again when their eyes barely met. The man before him gave him a piercing look as Ignatius was looking uncomfortable at the door and the future Dark Lord eyed him with a thoughtful look. 'He must have noted that I'm not looking him in the eye,' Harry realized, but every time he met the other's eyes, he saw the dead body. After five minutes Ignatius couldn't take it any longer and declared he should return to his parents. He mumbled something about keeping an eye on his mother, who was just too excited to be riding the Hogwarts Express again. Alistair was quick to follow him, leaving the couple alone again. Silence hovered around them until Tom broke it.

"When are you going to tell me what happened?" Harry couldn't ignore such a direct question and he knew it.

"You can guess, can't you? My fear and my desire," the youngster clarified. The future Dark Lord looked at him with a piercing look before answering.

"Me and Voldemort," he said in a more quiet voice than Harry was used too. The brunet nodded before looking out of the window again. "What did I do?" Surprised blue eyes meet brown ones.

"Nothing! Nothing really, well nothing I wasn't used of Voldemort." The older teen gave him a puzzled look. "It's something I did," he confessed and brown eyes narrowed at him.

"What could you have done that's so bad?" Harry requested him not to ask that with the expression on his face. After a silence battle between their eyes, Tom sighed and pulled the youngster close. "You won't lose me to the dark side," he kissed the top of the brunet's head and Harry felt his heart drop.

'That's what he concluded?' One side of him was happy the other didn't guess correct, but on the other side he was sad that Tom didn't know him that well. Slowly the train pulled in the station and Tom got up. The youngster immediately noted all of the people waiting on the platform. "There are reporters outside," he said surprised and the older teen briskly bowed towards the window.

"They knew we would be here." Harry gave the other a confused look until it suddenly clicked.

"Of course, they all know I graduated." He shook his head at his own stupidity and Tom eyed him.

"Do you want this kind of publicity?" Blue eyes looked up in surprise.

"This is kind of a one deal package with your job," he shrugged and got up. "Come on, let's meet your fans." A smile coloured his face and entwined their hands again before pulling the politician out of the compartment with him.

"Mr. Riddle, Mr. Remus!"

"Over here!" Outside the mass immediately got drawn to them and Harry's eyes almost fell out of his head when he heard the new nickname Tom had gotten.

"Dark Lord!" Briskly, he turned to look at the older teen.

"Dark Lord?" he questioned and got a smirk as answer. Tom wrapped his arm around his waist and manoeuvred him through the crowd.

"How does it feel to have graduated?!"

"What are you going to do now?!"

"Are you going into politics?!"

"Are you still going to become an Auror?!" Questions kept piling around them but Dark Lord kept his smirk in place. Blond hair pulled the youngster attention and his eyebrows rose as he saw Abraxas waiting on them with his nose in a paper. As they got closer the paper descended and Malfoy smirked back at them. The politician merely held out his hand and got supplied with the paper, which he held out for the youngster. Harry accepted it with a frown and the huge title of their article immediately pulled his attention.

"The new Dark Lord!" he read aloud and scanned the bold sentences. 'The political sensation! You can be mine Dark Lord anytime!' "I did it," the brunet looked up with large eyes and the older teen gave him a nod, his smirk still in place. The journalists kept shouting for them and Tom signalled he would address them.

"Please, one at a time," he smiled encouraging and the people before him quiet down as he pointed at one.

"Are you still planning on becoming an Auror?" the question was directed to Harry, who nodded.

"Why not go into the politic?" the second question followed automatic.

"That's Tom's area, not mine," the youngster answered with a polite smile and turned his attention on another journalist, signalling he was next.

"Who are you suggesting to become the next Head Auror?" the older teen got addressed.

"Mr. Zanal," Tom stated, clearly revealing the name for the first time.

'Never heard of,' Harry's mind supplied and he wondered who this man was who got the Dark Lord's approval.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've got to go," Abraxas broke up the interview as he stepped before the couple. Quick a couple more photos got taken before Tom could Apparate them away. Dizzy, the brunet clutched to the older teen's robe.

"You could have warned me!" he yelped as he tried to stop the world from spinning against the other's chest.

"Apologies," a chuckle resonated through his body as a kiss got pressed to the top of his head. He shot the Dark Lord a glare without heat before looking around. There was no doubt.

"This is our new home!" he called out as he stared at their own couch in the new living room.

"I took the liberty to start the move," Tom wrapped his arms around the youngster from behind and pressed himself against the other's back.

"Start?"

"Yes, just the essentials are already here."

"Like the bed?" Harry asked with a twinkle in his eyes and the older teen turned him around in his arms.

"Of course." Lips got rid of the smirk accompanying those words and feet carried them to the stairs. They bumped against the wall just before the steps and Tom was all over Harry. He raised the youngster's arms and held his hands captive above his head with one hand as the other was roaming freely over the body underneath them. A moan escaped the brunet's lips, breaking the connection between their mouths and the now free lips quickly attached to the youngster's neck. Moans ran freely and Harry couldn't take the obstruction of clothes any longer. He wanted to feel the Dark Lord's naked skin on his. One pull at Tom's robe made his intention known and the older teen moved backwards. Rapidly the older teen started removing his clothes, an example the youngster all too gladly followed. Once naked they flew against each other again, brushing their penises together and all too quickly Harry's back was pressed against the wall again. The youngster raised one of his legs and wrapped it around the other's waist to increase the friction between their lengths. He heard Tom Accio his wand and attacked the other's neck, making certain he left hickeys as the older teen started preparing him. His muscles started to relax and the first finger penetrated him under the guiding of lube. He groaned at the discomfort and Tom kissed his lips.

"It's been a while," he panted and another kiss got pressed to his lips in understanding. A second finger entered him and he bit his lip as they made a scissoring motion. The older teen pressed one kiss after another to his face and suddenly pushed his two fingers as deep as he could, aimed at the youngster's prostate. A loud moan got released between them and Harry was losing it as those fingers kept attacking his pleasure spot. The familiar tightening in his balls warned him he had almost reached his limit. "Tom, I'm...Ah!" He came on both their stomachs and his hold on the other lessened. Tom kissed him through his climax before wrapping the youngster's other leg also around his waist.

"Are you ready?" Lust clouded his voice and Harry slightly wondered how he had been able to hold back. He nodded and bit his lip in anticipation as the Dark Lord's cock swiftly entered him. A moan slipped out from his lips and he felt the penis inside him twitch. He loved the effect he had on the other. Lazy he raised his butt a little before dropping down again and Tom lost it. The older teen's hips started thrusting as his hands grabbed hold of his buttocks pushing them up and down in time with his thrusts. Harry's hands tried to find anything to hold on to on the wall as his back started to bump against it, but found nothing and eventually ended up the older teen's shoulders as that was the only place they could clutch on too. Moans and groans filled the air around them and the brunet felt himself harden again as his prostate got abused.

"Tom," he called for the other's attention and sloppy kissed his lips when he got it. Just having come made him more sensitive and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. "Tom, Tom," he started chanting and the thrusts lost the last bit of rhythm they had. A gasp escaped the older teen's mouth and Harry knew he was also close. Three more attacks to his pleasure spot was all it took to pull him over the edge and the tightening of his muscles was Tom's trigger. He felt himself being filled and deliberately kept moving his hips until he had milked every last drop out of the Dark Lord. Tom's knees suddenly gave out and both tumbled to the floor. Entwined with each other they caught their breaths and shared a couple of lazy kisses.

"We didn't need the bed," Harry eventually chuckled and got a radiating smile from the other. "I guess we've baptized this hallway." The smile turned into a smirk and the youngster couldn't help but laugh.

-THTH-

Tom watched the movers use their wands to float in the dining table, expanding the door opening for a moment before passing through it. Next he walked through the kitchen where he found Dopper busy with opening one box after another and placing all of the kitchen utilities in the appointed cupboards with the wave of its hand. His feet carried him to the living room where he found Harry sitting between boxes. He moved towards him, stepping over the hindrances and the youngster raised his head as he reached him. His hand moved under the brunet's chin and he pecked the lips directed at him. "Everything under control?" The hand removed itself and Harry nodded.

"I've never been so glad for magic," the youngster joked. "Just imagine putting this entirely away manual. We would take ages!" Tom's lips moved into a smile. The excitement of his boy was so contagious.

"Says the one who was going to paint everything manual."

"Yes! Magic is a godsend!" The brunet raised his hands to the ceiling like he was thanking God, but redirected them and grabbed the Dark Lord down by the collar. He pulled him on top of him and the older teen gladly let him. Their lips met and Harry pushed a couple of boxes away before laying down on the carpet. "This is soft," he chuckled when they broke for air.

"Hm," Tom nuzzled his neck and his boy let out an approving sound. One of the movers bumped against the wall in the corridor and the Dark Lord let out a sigh. "Sadly enough, we've got company," he planted a last kiss to the other's lips before getting up. Harry pouted but went back to his boxes. The older teen walked out of the room to check up on the next one.

-THTH-

"Abraxas!" Tom raised his voice and the blond's mouth slammed shut. "I'll be meeting with Lestrange and the minister, reschedule the appointment," the Dark Lord waved his hand in a definitive manner. Reluctantly Malfoy nodded, clearly not happy with the prospect of having to call Madam Prince. A knock sounded on the door and the older teen called his boy inside.

"Sorry for interrupting, but Spave's on the Floo." The brown head popped inside and Tom nodded.

"I'll be right there." The youngster disappeared back in the corridor and brown eyes turned back to their guest, who was looking funny at the fireplace in his office.

"We're finished," the Dark Lord stated and Abraxas nodded before getting up.

"I'll see you tomorrow at Maison Purus?" Tom nodded. He had taken enough holidays with the move. Tomorrow it would be back to the office. He guided the blond out of the room to the living room where the central fireplace was located. His mood lightened a little as he heard Harry's laugh and found the boy kneeled down before the green flames.

"Good afternoon, Arte," the older teen greeted the man in the fire as his hand slid between brown locks. Harry let out an approving sound before getting up and giving his attention to his cousin.

"Good to see you again, Tom!" Spave greeted back with a radiating smile. "You have such a pleasant partner," he continued with a compliment to the youngster.

"Which I know all too well," the Dark Lord smirked.

"How's Lysandra?" his ear caught his boy making small talk with Abraxas.

"Good..." the rest he zoomed out as Spave announced why he had contacted him.

"I've been meaning to invest in something new and wanted to hear your suggestion." Tom's eyebrows actually rose in surprise. He wasn't surprised that Spave wanted to invest, but that he was going to do whatever the Dark Lord suggested.

'I have to use this to my advantage!' "I'll research different companies and get back to you," he decided and Arte nodded happily. 'He knows I would only choose to benefit the Group. Always the politician.' "Next time contact me in my office." Spave's eyes widened for a moment and wonder settled in them. He was clearly asking himself why he hadn't thought of that. The older teen smirked as the flames before him turned normal again. Next he turned around and looked at his boy. He took in how Harry was giving Abraxas a polite smile and frowned. Somehow the brunet had been acting different. It wasn't very notable but Tom knew him all too well and realized the youngster was acting more docile than normal. Once he might have thought that he would like a more docile Harry, but now that he was acting like that, the Dark Lord missed the challenge his boy always presented him with. Ever since he had graduated - ever since his adventure in those books - his boy had seemingly been trying to be the perfect boyfriend. No matter how much he liked certain parts of that act, it wasn't Harry. 'Whatever happened in those books has made him feel guilty.'

"I'll be leaving then," Abraxas pulled him from his musing and he gave the blond a nod. Malfoy walked by him and disappeared through the fireplace.

"Oh, I almost forgot," his boy pulled his attention, "this morning we got the invitation for Harold's wedding." At that Tom raised his eyebrows and got an odd look from the youngster. Okay, they were expecting an invitation, but still... not so soon.

"That's fast. When is it?"

"Next month." The eyebrows rose again.

"That's really fast." Harry shrugged.

"Yes, but I think they wanted to keep it small, making it possible to arrange everything so fast."

"You're probably right," the older teen stepped towards the other. "Have you met your grandmother yet?" Charmed blue eyes widened at that.

"No, not yet. Would she even like me?" It was cute to see the youngster so insecure.

"Of course, she would."

"Even with all those rumours?" Arms wrapped around the brunet's waist.

"I'm certain she knows those are just that, rumours." Hands crossed each other on the youngster's back before pulling the boy against the older teen. "And if she doesn't, she'll just have to see us together to know that we belong together." A smile bloomed on Harry's face before Tom's lips got claimed.

"You're right," his boy admitted and the politician could just see the stars in those blue eyes.

**R&R**


	46. Chapter 46

With a huff Harry dropped down on the couch beside Tom, who eyed him expectantly from behind his newspaper. "Done!" the youngster cheered and got a smile from the older teen. "My application has been send," he continued.

"You'll be admitted," the Dark Lord stated certainly.

"I hope so!" Brown eyes gave the brunet a confident expression.

"You saved my life!" His boy shyly shrugged. "

I guess," he mumbled and Tom laid down the newspaper he had been reading. Next he wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck before pressing their foreheads together and staring into the blue eyes.

"Harry, they would be insane to reject you, which they can't as it's already too public."

"You make it sound like I'm only getting in because you're famous," Harry huffed but the teasing undertone was clear to hear.

"You're also famous," the Dark Lord contradicted with a smile as he withdrew his head and the youngster moved into his waiting embrace. Pressing as close as he could the brunet sighed happily, making the politician smile.

"Yeah, for being your boyfriend." Another huff and the older teen's smile widened as he enjoyed his boy's scent.

"At least everyone knows who you belong too." The body he was leaning against vibrated with laughter.

"Couldn't they call you Marvolo's boyfriend?"

"Fine by me," Tom answered and met the other's eyes. "Although I would prefer Harry's boyfriend." A loving smile appeared on his boy's face.

"That would be perfect." The brunet kissed him and both didn't voice the part where they knew that was impossible.

"Excuse Dopper, Master." Their house-elf carefully entered the living room. Tom reluctantly released his hold on his boy and gave the elf his attention. "The letter Master has been waiting for has arrived." The Dark Lord's eyes widened and he rose from his seat to meet the house-elf halfway. Accepting the letter, he recognized Gregory Lestrange's handwriting and ripped the seal. He pulled out the letter, folded it open before reading the words.

'He accepted,' a smirk bloomed on his lips and he felt the youngster's eyes on him. "Business," he explained and Harry blinked at him before turning away. Have gotten dismissed, the politician quickly strode towards his office. 'Lestrange will program a back door in the security system of the Ministry.' He walked straight to the fireplace and threw the letter in the flames. 'Everything will be mine!' His smirk grew and turned evil.

-THTH-

"So how's playing house?" Ignatius asked as he dropped down on Harry's and Tom's bed. Alex looked up from the paper he was reading while sitting on the nearby sofa.

"It's great," the brunet said as he closed the door with his butt. He handed his friends a bottle of butterbeer before joining Parkinson on the bed. "For a short while, I can't wait to start my first year of Auror training."

"Cornelius Zanal has been chosen as the new Head," Alex informed them and the youngster looked up.

"The one Tom supported?" he questioned and Crabbe nodded while showing a picture of a middle aged man waving at them from the front page of the Prophet. Behind the balding man Harry recognized the Dark Lord with a smirk on his lips. "Tom really does give credit to his new nickname," he shook his head as his friends studied the photograph one at a time.

"It's good publicity," Parkinson shrugged and Alex nodded.

"You've received your acceptance letter yet?" The brunet nodded to Crabbe's answer.

"And you? Have you been accepted yet?" Ignatius turned to the teen sitting on the sofa.

"Yes, I've received word this morning," Crabbe answered and his eyes asked the same question back.

"Same here, I got accepted in Paris." Harry's eyes widened. That was the first he heard about Parkinson going abroad.

"Paris? I didn't know you were applying there," Alex called out stunned and the brunet felt a little better realizing he wasn't the only one who didn't know.

"I didn't either," Ignatius shook his head, "my parents sent a copy of one of my applications without my notice."

"Do you want to go?" the youngster asked and a smile appeared on his friend's face.

"It's an one in a lifetime opportunity, so yes. I'll admit I wasn't that trilled when I first learned about it, but the idea grew on me," Parkinson was honest. "And luckily there is a spell to help me learn French quickly!"

"That was what you were worried about, weren't you?" Alex said sarcastic and all three started laughing as Ignatius blushed.

"When are you leaving?"

"Two weeks before the new school year starts," Ignatius answered Harry's question.

"Then at least we still have time." Blue charmed eyes moved between his friends. "It will be weird for us to go our separate ways. I was used to almost seeing you daily." His friends nodded.

"But we will still see each other during the holidays! We must!" Parkinson stated and with smiles on their faces the others agreed.

-THTH-

Watching the youngster play nice with Walburga was just simply wrong. 'She tried to kill you!' Tom frowned at the sight before him. All right, it was the woman's wedding but still it didn't sit well. The old Harry would have smiled politely at the Blacks before trying to avoid them most of the day. The newlyweds had rented the entire Longleat House so there were enough rooms to hide in. The two of them had even gotten a room to stay the night.

"It's great to see them getting along, isn't it?" The Dark Lord turned to none other than Alistair. The politician grumbled as he turned back to watch his boy.

"What happened in those books?" he questioned and a surprised sound made him glance sideways again.

"He didn't tell you?" Stromay looked surprised and Tom's frown deepened. It was conformation that it was bad. "You know it was a combination of our fears and desires," Alistair told him what he already knew. "I'm certain you already know what Marvolo's desires and fears are."

"Yes," 'me,' "but something happened just before he woke up." Stromay's eyes confirmed his suspicion.

"I don't have the right to tell you that," Tom's eyes narrowed, "and either way at the end he was acting weird. It was like he was seeing something the rest of us couldn't." Stromay gave him an apologizing look.

'So, Harry is the only one who can give me the entire story!'

"Tom!" his boy pulled his attention. "The lucky couple's moving in next to us after their honeymoon. Hi Alistair!" Harry gave a real smile to the Stromay, who answered it with one of his own.

"Before you know it there will be little Blacks demanding your attention," Alistair teased and a pleasant laugh fell from the brunet's lips. The Dark Lord raised his eyebrows at the genuine sound, realizing his boy was actually really looking forward to the little brats.

'Does he want a child? Or does he know them?' he wondered but before he could address the youngster Madam Prince stood before them.

"My, isn't this a company of handsome young men?" she chuckled and all three of said men politely laughed with her.

"We do fall to the shadows in your presence," Alistair put his charm on full throttle.

"Always the charmer isn't he, love," the old woman turned to Tom.

"We all have our strong points," the Dark Lord reacted and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Could I have a moment of your time, Tom?" Madam Prince smiled and the politician nodded, giving his boy an apologizing look. "Why don't you buy me a drink?" the old woman suggested before leading the two of them to a secluded corner near the bar. "Gregory Lestrange is a good friend of mine," she went straight to the subject and the Dark Lord gave her an intrigued look. "He won't tell me anything about the work he's doing for you - I know that it isn't for your home - but either way, I've decided to invest in the project." Now that Tom hadn't expected. "Surprised I'm certain, but every step you've taken, has made me realise that your vision is close to mine," she smiled at him with a dreamy expression. "Like the small pureblood community you are creating. If you permit I would love to buy a piece of land, I suspect correct that you're the secret buyer of the entire lot?" Tom's smirk was the only answer she needed. She was correct, the Group finally had raised enough money to buy the still free land and the Dark Lord had ordered Abraxas to buy it immediately. This had only taken place a couple of days ago, making it say a lot of the old woman before him.

"You're sharp, Madam."

"I've been acknowledge of that before," she smiled, "I'll be out of the country for the next two weeks, but afterwards I'd like to make a visit to the lots."

"Of course," Tom nodded, "have your people contact mine for a date."

"Will do, love. Just don't try to reschedule again," the old woman patted his hand before joining the party again. Following her example the Dark Lord walked over to where his boy was entertaining the two Stromays.

"Tristan," he greeted the newcomer, who quickly took a step backwards to let him join the circle.

"Tom, it was a nice ceremony, wasn't it?" Tristan was being all polite. The Dark Lord had made certain his rival felt guilty about the Crouch incident and would act like the minion he was.

"It was!" Abraxas joined their little group with a huge smile.

"Lost Lysandra?" Harry joked and his cousin happily nodded.

"She's getting wedding tips from our blushing bride." The men chuckled with the picture of a blushing shy Walburga in their heads.

"Orion certainly knows how to pick them," Alistair reasoned and the others nodded.

"At least her brothers will be glad she's out of the house. She must have been a harpy always getting on their case," the blond continued with a shake of his head.

"She must be good in bed," Tristan supplied.

"She must be a beast, so demanding," Harry teased and the others laughter increased, making the bystanders look at them.

"Having fun mates?" Orion suddenly joined them and Tristan started coughing as his champagne went down the wrong pipe. "Careful there, mate," the groom patted his back and the Stromay gave him a thankful look.

"We were talking about the advantages of marriage," Tom said casually.

"Oh, thinking about taking the big step?" Orion teased and the Stromays quickly looked away. The Dark Lord's eyes automatically shifted to his boy, who blushed as they made eye contact.

'Intriguing - if we could - would he want too?' he wondered and smirked. He was definitely going to become Minister and get a same-sex marriage law passed.

"Orion!" Walburga appeared beside her new husband and batted her eyes. Everyone but Orion got the shivers from the sight.

"If you excuse me, mates," the male Black excused himself before guiding his wife away.

"If Walburga is here, Lysandra must be looking for me," Abraxas departed with his ceremonial robe billowing after him.

"Mr. Riddle!" Another fan appeared behind the Dark Lord and the politician looked at his boy. The youngster nodded for him to go with a tiny sad smile. Tom gave him a grateful look before plastering his charming business smile on his face as he turned to the young man behind him.

-THTH-

The evening wore out and the guests who weren't offered a room were starting to depart while the others were starting on their night caps. Harry excused himself to Lysandra and moved in Tom's direction with the woman smirking in understanding behind him. His way got disturbed by a couple of drunken men and a serving maid, who offered him the last two drinks on her plate, a glass of red wine and a glass of cognac.

'Tom would probably like the cognac,' the brunet decided as he smiled at the young woman. With full hands he finally reached the Dark Lord and handed over the glass of alcohol. The older teen glanced in surprise at the liquid before smiling and taking a sip. Next his attention moved back to his conversation partner. Harry realised he wasn't going to get the attention he wanted and disappointed retreated to where Alistair was standing.

"Being ignored?" the Stromay laughed and a wave of alcohol breath made the youngster's nose cringe. "Don't despair; I'll give you my love!" Alistair leaned forward and Harry put his hand on the other's chest, pushing him away.

"I'm honoured but can't accept."

"No, you can! I've got enough for you both!" The brunet frowned in confusion.

"Us both?" "Yes, you - of course - and Ignatius!" Eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Ignatius?" A smirk pulled at the youngster's lips.

"You really like him, don't you?" The Stromay fiercely nodded his head.

"I would never have slept with him if I didn't!" Alistair roughly wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled their heads together as close as he could with the hand between their bodies. "He crawls under your skin with his temper and passion." Stromay's eyes glazed over a little as he remembered. "And the sex! Mate, he's good!"

"I don't-" Harry pressed against the other's chest again to try and create more space between them.

"Inside of him-"

"Alistair, stop!" the brunet's other hand joined the one on the chest before him and with all his might pushed Stromay away from him. "I seriously don't want to know!" he clearly stated and the other blinked at him in confusion.

"But-"

"Do you love him?!"

"Him?"

"Ignatius!"

"What, no!" Disappointment settled in Harry's chest.

"So, you like him, but don't love him?" Alistair stupidly blinked at him for a second before nodding with a huge smile. 'I guess they really don't have romantic feelings for each other,' the brunet had to give in. He always had had the smallest hope that the two just didn't want to admit it, even to themselves. But if he couldn't get them to admit it while drunk, those feelings simply weren't present.

"See," Alistair suddenly pointed behind the other, "he's cheating!" Confused the youngster turned around and saw Tom leaning heavily on a waitress. The Dark Lord was being carried upstairs and the brunet guessed he was going to their room, the Prince of Wales' room like they liked to call it. "Don't follow him!" Alistair whined as he grabbed his arm. "Stay!"

"Alistair, let me go!" Harry stated clearly. Stromay let out another whining sound before reluctantly releasing him. The youngster eyed him intently for a moment before slowly turning around. Harry's feet carried him to the Prince of Wales' room and he pushed the door open to have an apron thrown at his head. On reflex he caught it before it fell to the ground and looked up from the fabric in his hands to see the waitress straddling Tom's lap on the bed. Without thinking his wand ended up in his hand and the servant was flying through the air while the Dark Lord rolled off the opposite side of the bed. "Stupefy!" the waitress stiffened where she lay on the floor. Next the blue eyes moved to the other occupier of the room and narrowed at the unexpected vision he saw. The older teen was trying to get up but failed miserably. 'That's odd,' Harry warily stepped closer. 'Will he jump up at the last moment?' he wondered before dropping his wand. The Tom he knew would already be fighting back. Something was very wrong. "Tom?" he called out and the brown eyes turned to look in his direction with wide blown pupils. Realization hit he brunet hard and he sprinted to the Dark Lord, gathering him in his arms. The first touch made an almost painful, but at the same time lustful moan slip from the older teen's lips.

"What's going on in here?!" Orion's voice suddenly bellowed through the room and helplessly Harry turned to him not knowing what to say. His blue charmed eyes met the surprised greyish ones of his cousin and the youngster found his voice again.

"She drugged him!" he yelled and Abraxas immediately pushed himself passed the Black. The blond kneeled down beside the brunet and pulled open Tom's eyes to study them. The older teen let another moan escape and Malfoy quickly released him.

"He's been administered with a weakening potion fused with an aphrodisiac," the blond stated and glanced at Harry. "Wait here," and he was gone. Orion let him pass before pointing his wand to his servant.

"I'll get rid of that," he calmly stated before disappearing with the floating woman. Helplessly the youngster stared at the politician in his arms to look up as Abraxas stormed inside. The blond signalled the brunet to straighten the Dark Lord a little before pouring the liquid in his mouth. Tom swallowed before coughing and moaning.

"This should cancel the working of the weakening potion in about half an hour and..." The greyish eyes turned to meet blue ones. "I'm sure you can do something about the aphrodisiac." Harry's eyes widened.

"You don't have a potion for that?"

"Not in this situation," Abraxas shook his head. "As we don't know which one she infused with the weakening potion the risks are too big," the blond explained. Concerned the youngster looked at the teen in his arms and resolve settled in his chest.

"I'll take care of it," he stated as he looked up again and Malfoy gave a nod before getting up.

"I suggest a cold shower to..." Abraxas chose his words carefully, "slow him down." He walked over to the magical conjured bathroom and waved his wand around. Repeating the silence spell - the brunet could understand him this time - in the bedroom before departing with a last look that seem to hold pity. Harry stared at the closed door for a minute until a hand grabbed the front of his robe. Hopeful he looked down but didn't meet the brown eyes he hoped to see.

"Come on," his voice sounded forced in the room only filled with small moans. He raised the Dark Lord to his feet, leaning him flush against him and used his wand to remove both of their clothes, ignoring the hardness poking against his hip. As afterthought he pointed his wand to the door and locked it with magic. Next he moved both of them to the bathroom and set the other down on the chair standing innocently beside the bad. Tom had already gathered enough strength again to stay upright on his own. The brunet gave himself a moment to caress the Dark Lord's face in concern before using his wand to put him in the tub. Making sure the other sat comfortable, the youngster leaned over him and pulled the showerhead from its support. Testing the water until it was just a hint colder than lukewarm; he hung the head back and aimed it to the heated body. His blue charmed eyes glued themselves to the stiffness standing up proudly between the pale legs and bit his lip at the arousing sight. Tom released another moan, longer than before and Harry felt himself harden.

'He needs relieve,' the youngster swallowed and his body moved of his own accord. His hand raised his wand again and he used his magic to enlarge the tube until it was wide enough to contain two large people. His feet crawled in the tub and his legs kneeled him down. His wand got dropped over the edge of the tube while his other hand grabbed the twitching length. A gasp and a moan made his heartbeat accelerate and hesitatingly he pumped the length, testing his grounds. Tom had never been so vocal before and Harry felt himself utterly turned on. Wanting to hear more he leaned forward and licked the head teasingly. A cry made him look up and next his face was covered in semen. Quickly he put his head under the rain of water and rinsed himself off. Again his eyes moved to the still throbbing cock and he covered it with his mouth. His hand pumped the base of the length as his tongue twirled around the head. He sucked hard letting the stiffness move in and almost out of his mouth before repeating the movement. With a pop the head got released and next his tongue moved over the vein on the side of the cock. Tom's hands had entwined themselves in his hair and pulled at his roots.

'He definitely has his strength again,' the brunet thought before diving again and taking the hardness as deep as he could. Without warning the Dark Lord released, coating his mouth. Pulling back Harry spit out the semen, not liking the tasted and rinsed his mouth the best he could. Spitting out the last of the water something slapped against his cheek. Almost surprised he blinked at the stiff cock asking for his attention.

'He's still hard?' he glanced up to see the politician panting hard under the cooling ray of water. Deciding to take it further he Accio'd his wand and aimed it at his butt. A relaxation and a lubrication spell prepared him for the intrusion of his fingers. Biting his lip he held in a moan of discomfort until he got deep enough to touch his prostate. A moan of pleasure fell from his lips and a hand was suddenly pushing against his shoulder. Surprised he looked up in lustful brown eyes and astonished watched how he descended while Tom crawled on top of him. His fingers got rudely pulled from his hole and in a swift movement the Dark Lord was seated inside of him.

"Oh," Harry yelped at the full feeling and looked expectantly at the other. "Tom?" he questioned but his hopes got crushed as the politician started thrusting in and out of his body with a dazed expression on his face.

"Tom?!" he tried once more and loudly moaned as his prostate got hit. The Dark Lord's grip on his tights tightened to the point he was certain he would have bruises in the morning. It was getting a little painful and the brunet tried to wrap his arms around the other's neck, but the moment he touch his skin Tom pulled one of his legs upwards. The thrusts didn't stop instead they seemed to accelerate and reach deeper inside him with the new angle.

"Tom!" Harry moaned as pleasure was making him lose his mind. Again his body got turned and he was clawing at the edge of the tub now with his butt in the air. The Dark Lord abused his prostate until he couldn't take it anymore and came hard.

"Aah!" he screamed and panted the other's name as he glanced over his shoulder expecting to see the older teen come, but the thrusts didn't stop their assault.

"Tom?" Harry questioned and a hand moved to his shoulder, pushing him down on the length inside of him. Having just come made the youngster more sensitive and the continued abuse was starting to get painful.

"Tom?!" Harry tried to reach the politician, but the hand on his hip pushed its nails deeper in the skin, almost breaking it. 'He just needs to come!' the brunet told himself and braced himself. He let the other have his way, drawing blood from his hip and his shoulder where he actually got bitten when the Dark Lord finally came. A tongue lapped up the blood from the bite and the brunet cursed the damned waitress for making him put up with this. Tom started nibbling on the skin of his back as he hardened inside the youngster again.

'What?!' Harry's mind was going in overdrive with just one order: 'Stop him!' His hand moved to the edge of the tub beside him but before he could call for his wand a hand grabbed his wrist. His arm got pulled backwards painfully. Too lessen the pain his body followed the arm but his movement got restricted by the politician's other hand. Brutally his head got pushed down knocking hard on the edge of the tub, making the brunet's vision swim as he groaned in pain. His shoulder was complaining as his arm got pulled more and more backwards and it only got worst when Tom's nails started scratching through his skin. His head was killing him and seeing blood slip down the side of the bathtub didn't ease his mind.

"No," he quietly whined as black spots were starting to dance before his eyes. The brutal assault continued and Harry could feel his body give out. He felt Tom coat his hole once more before darkness claimed his conscience.

-THTH-

Coldness made Tom shiver and he tried to move closer to the heat in front of him. As his conscience resurfaced he realized that a spray of cold water was covering his lower back. Without opening his eyes he felt around and ended up leaning his hand over the edge of the bathtub. 'Cold water, bath,' sounded logical in the politician's mind and with his magic he felt the presence of a wand underneath his hand. Reasoning it must be his he Accio'd it and pointed behind him. He succeeded in closing the tab but something was off with his wand. Confused he brought the wand to his face and peeked underneath half opened eyelids.

'It's Harry's,' his mind supplied and he closed his eyes before rapidly opening them again. 'Harry's wand! What am I doing with Harry's wand? And inside a bathroom?' The questions pilled up as he noted he was leaning against another body.

"Harry?" the Dark Lord asked as he leaned further away from the other. Brown eyes zoomed in on the blood clinging to his boy's arms and panic rose. "Harry?!" his voice sounded higher than he liked and carefully he moved the brunet in his arms. The bite mark made his skin run cold as he could taste iron in his mouth.

'What happened?!' his mind screamed and he tried to raise the unresponsive body in his arms but stopped when white liquid seeped from the youngster's hole. 'No!' The politician's breathing hitched and testing he touched the liquid. 'Semen, definitely semen.' Realization hit him hard. 'I raped Harry!' Panic rose even more but he forced himself to stay in control. 'He needs help...but first he needs to be cleaned,' the Dark Lord ordered himself and with help of his boy's wand got the showerhead in his hand before opening the tab. Carefully he cleaned every nick of the brunet, feeling more guilty with every scratch he encountered. He scooped his semen out of his boy before rinsing him completely. When he was done he quickly cleaned himself before drying both of them and carrying Harry to the bedroom. Carefully he put him done on the covers before sprinting to the door. Pulling it open to get help, Tom realized it had been magically locked. As he was still clenching the youngster's wand he aimed it to the door and spelled it open with a small explosion. Next he almost tripped over the first aid kit standing before the door as he tried to sprint outside.

'They knew!' Anger filled him as he stared at the innocent small looking trunk and grabbed it. Kicking the door close behind him again, he moved as fast as he could back to the bed where he opened the trunk to check its contents. He pulled out a healing balsam, some bandages and a blood replenishing potion. First he thoroughly applied the healing cream over Harry's body before banding the wounds. Next he made certain that all the wounds were closed before pouring the potion in his boy's mouth. After checking over the brunet once more he was convinced he got every wound and carefully tucked him in.

-THTH-

Checking his boy's health once more, Tom registered no change and slowly slid from the bed. Silently he moved to the door to find Abraxas standing behind the wood.

"How is he?" the blond immediately asked and his superior hatefully glared at him.

"Get a physician!" Tom ordered and Malfoy simply pushed a small button in his hand. Immediately a wizard popped out of nothing.

"Sir Starlight," Abraxas introduced and the Dark Lord ushered the doctor inside. The man quickly moved to the bed and started on his job under the watchful eyes of the politician.

"What happened?!" Tom hissed in a dangerous tone to the blond beside him.

"One of the squib servants drugged you with a weakening potion fused with an aphrodisiac," Abraxas started and rapidly continued as he saw the murder intent in the brown eyes. "Marvolo interrupted the squib before she could do anything with you. I administrated an antidote for the weakening potion." The blond didn't have to continue. The Dark Lord knew the risks of combining aphrodisiacs with another potion and that the best cure was to let it play out.

'Harry would have made it his responsibility,' Tom sneered in anger. "Where's the squib?!"

"Being tortured as we speak. Walburga didn't take nicely having her wedding day ruined. One of her family members is a torturer specialist for the Ministry." The politician could agree with that, but the whore would pay even more, he would make certain of that.

"Excuse me, Sirs," sir Starlight interrupted them. "I will have to ask Mr. Malfoy to leave for a moment." The greyish eyes widened understanding the underlying message and he quickly excused himself. Once the door closed the physician pulled the blankets from Harry's privates and started his inspection. He asked for the Dark Lord's assistance to spread the youngster's legs to check his hole. Tom kissed the back of his boy's head as it leaned against his chest and watched the doctor's every move. He didn't like to see another man touching his Harry's privates and had to suppress his jealousy. Once Starlight was done he covered the youngster again and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it and with his wand asked for the potion he needed. "Mr. Remus' wounds have been banded with expertise," the doctor complemented the politician and showed the potion in his hand. "I'm going to administrate a disinfecting potion as precaution and expect Mr. Remus to awaken in the morning." Tom nodded in understanding and the physician poured the potion between Harry's lips. Done Starlight wished Tom goodnight before departing. The older teen watched him go and knew he wasn't closing an eye for the rest of the night.

**R&R**


	47. Chapter 47

Accompanied by a pounding headache, Harry came back to the living and slowly opened his eyes to groan at the light.

"Marvolo?" He recognized Tom's voice and focused on the three figures he could see standing by the back of the bed.

"Tom?" the brunet questioned and his eyes completely opened when he remembered last night. "Are you all right?!" The older teen lightly smiled.

"I'm fine and more concerned about you." The youngster moved his body and discovered no pain, only an uncomfortable feeling surrounding his hole.

"Just sore," he answered the other's question.

"You aren't experiencing any pain?" Harry turned his attention right from the Dark Lord to an unknown man, glancing sideways identified Abraxas as the third person.

"No," he responded carefully.

"This is Sir Starlight, Physician," Tom introduced the man, who started asking one question after another. The brunet admitted he was having a headache and got handed a potion after his vitals were checked.

"Everything's good," Starlight concluded as he closed his medical box before eyeing the brunet. "I suggest that next time you keep him restrained." Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise.

'Restrained? Why the hell did Abraxas let me go?' he glanced at his cousin and a flash of greyish eyes containing pity entered his mind. "You knew!" the youngster called out stunned before glaring at the blond.

"I told you to cool off our Lord with cold water!" Malfoy defended himself with a good excuse in his own mind. Tom simply gave him a warning look. Clearly they've had this conversation before.

"You could have warned me he was going to act like a wild animal!" the youngster called out his voice drenched in anger.

"That was clear, wasn't it? What else did you think an aphrodisiac was going to do?" the blond raised his eyebrows before the trademark Malfoy smirk appeared on his lips. "You thought our Lord was going to make sweet love to you? Why do you think the squib fused the aphrodisiac with a weakening potion?"

"How should I know?!" Harry raised his voice as his anger grew. "Why are you being so obnoxious?!" Abraxas looked hurt by his choice of words.

"I'm not-"

"I'm afraid I need to ask you to leave as the patient needs his rest!" the doctor stated interrupting their bickering. Tom glared at his right hand man and the blond left with a huff. "Please make certain he gets some rest," Sir Starlight said before bidding them goodbye and following Abraxas example.

"What happened to the waitress?" the youngster asked as Tom pulled a chair towards the bed and sat down on it.

"She's been taken into custody," the Dark Lord answered dismissive and the brunet narrowed his eyes at him.

"She's going to be wishing she's death, isn't she?" The politician's eyebrows rose at the accusing tone and he stared at the youngster for a minute.

"She's getting what she deserves," he answered in the end and Harry didn't like the satisfied sensation he was feeling. "Do you want to eat something?" Tom suggested and even if he wasn't hungry the brunet knew he could use the strength. He nodded and the older teen smiled before leaning forward. His hand rose and the youngster could already feel the touch of the fingers before the lips would connect with his temple. The fingers touched the skin of his shoulder and a fearful feeling ran through his body. As reflex he slapped the hand away and shifted away from the approaching body heat. His heart was beating rapidly as he stared in shock at the other.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean..." Tom shook his head stopping his apology and retreated.

"I'll get breakfast." With a heavy heart the brunet watched the Dark Lord exit the room.

'I shouldn't have reacted like that,' blue charmed eyes dropped to the sheets on his lap. 'It's just...' A flash of the assault of last night surfaced and he shivered. He never wanted to experience that again. 'That wasn't Tom!' he told himself knowing at the same time that it was a part of the politician, the Voldemort part.

-THTH-

"How's the squib?" Tom questioned as he strode through the corridors of the Longleat house with Abraxas trying to keep up beside him.

"Miss Black's working her magic in the cellar." The Dark Lord nodded and turned the corner. His feet carried him downstairs as a louder getting scream made the corner of his lips turn upwards. The half smirk turned in a full one as he entered the cellar that contained the screaming woman. His eyes zoomed in on the woman sitting in the middle of the room, being hold down by heavy looking chains glowing with magic.

"Mr Riddle," the torturer appeared from behind the crying squib and brown eyes widened a little. With her small figure, short black hair and piercing green eyes she immediately reminded him of Harry. Only the satisfying smirk with the evil glint in her eyes didn't add up.

"Miss Black I presume?" The woman nodded.

"Please, join us," she held out her wand to the prisoner in an inviting manner.

"I'll get that breakfast for Marvolo," Abraxas excused himself and waited for the Dark Lord's nod of approval before departing. Brown eyes moved from the closing door to the smirking woman before following her wand to the squib. An exciting feeling spread through his body as he stepped closer to his whimpering victim.

-THTH-

A knock announced the arrival of breakfast, but instead of Tom – like Harry expected – Abraxas entered the Prince of Wales' room accompanied by an house-elf.

"Don't look so disappointed," the blond rolled his greyish eyes, "our Lord is occupied."

"With what?!" the youngster fiercely shot back. He didn't want to sound selfish, but he expected Tom to stay by his side with what happened. Malfoy chuckled at his behaviour.

"You're sounding a lot like a Malfoy."

"Oh great," the brunet gave the other an apologizing expression. Both started laughing and Abraxas nudged the elf towards the bed. The house-elf quickly listened and carefully placed the plateau with food on the youngster's lap. "Thank you," Harry said automatically and the house-elf stared at him in shock.

"You really like messing up our elves, don't you?" the blond shook his head and signalled the house-elf to leave.

"I'm just nice," the brunet shot back and the other smirked back before leaving the youngster alone again. Staring at the bread on his lap, Harry sighed. 'When will Tom return?' His head shot up. 'Abraxas didn't say what was so important he couldn't bring me breakfast himself!' Feeling rejected he dropped his head again and started nibbling on a slice of bread draped with cheese. He ate as much as he could muster before pushing the plateau away. 'I should stay in bed, but...' the brunet knew he should take the time to let his body recuperate, but his curiosity was too big. 'What can be so important?' he wondered and slipped out of bed. 'I'm definitely going to get scold.' Smiling lightly he tested his limbs and figured he could move around if he took his time.

Slowly he walked through the hallway - hiding against the wall when Walburga crossed his corridor – to stop in front of the front door. "Where is he?" Harry wondered as a voice pulled his attention. As quickly as his body allowed he moved to the side of the stairs, hiding in the shadows.

"I'll inform our Lord," Abraxas announced as he descended the steps. The youngster didn't have to wait long before he could see the one the blond was speaking too.

'Orion.'

"Good, I'll find Walburga." Malfoy nodded before the Black turned around and ascended the staircase again. Abraxas moved away from the stairs and Harry quickly used a spell to make his feet as light as a feather before following him. The blond led him to the cellar and the youngster frowned. You didn't need to be a scientist to understand something bad was going on down there.

'It must be the squib,' the brunet reasoned and followed his cousin.

"My Lord," Abraxas entered one of the cellars, "the transport preparations have been completed." Harry sneaked a peek inside – rearranging himself a little to look passed Malfoy – to have his breath taken away. Tom was smiling - really smiling - as evilly and most satisfying as the youngster had ever seen him as he casted another spell on the convulsing squib before him.

"My Lord, I'd be happy to prepare her." Blue charmed eyes moved to the other woman present and a wave of jealousy passed through him as he could see the resemblance between his real appearance and her.

"Do that, Miss Black. Abraxas-," the Dark Lord's words died in his mouth when his brown eyes caught sight of Harry. "Marvolo, what are you doing here?!" The brunet was surprised at the angry tone and quickly straightened himself in a stiff position. "You should be resting!" Tom strode over to him – Malfoy wisely quickly stepped aside – and grabbed his shoulder in such a harsh manner that the youngster thought he was going to be roughly shaken up.

"My Lord!" Miss Black intervened and the Dark Lord glared at her. An unspoken conversation passed between them and Tom quickly released his hold.

"Abraxas, escort Marvolo back to his room so he can start packing," the brown eyes moved over the blond to stop on the shocked brunet, "as he seems fit enough to be running around!" Every word was like a dagger through Harry's heart and a glance at the woman standing behind the politicians enraged him.

"Don't bother, I'll find my own way back!" Briskly he turned around and stamped away. He could hear Abraxas following behind him. 'Why was he so mad?! He's the one torturing people!' His stamping lessened as it took too much out of him and he slowed down to a normal walk.

"That was stupid!" the blond found it his duty to point that out and got a blue eyed glare directed at him. The rest of the way they were surrounded by silence and when they reached the Prince of Wales' room Malfoy informed him once more that Tom told him to pack before casually walking away. With a huff Harry threw the door close behind him and stepped towards the bed where he let himself fall down on the rumpled sheets.

'What the hell was he doing?' his mind drifted back to the event in the cellar and frowned. 'That woman must have been the family member of Walburga, who works for the Ministry.' He twirled around and stared at the trunks behind the bed. 'He couldn't have been doing something illegal with a member of the Ministry present,' he reasoned while ignoring the flaring jealousy at the unspoken conversation. It hadn't gone unnoticed that Miss Black had actually succeeded in making the Dark Lord hold back. 'I don't like it,' he confessed to himself and quickly shook his head. 'Stop it, Harry. She doesn't mean a thing to him!' A sigh escaped him and he pushed himself upwards.

"I did interrupt his work," he mumbled, "while I should have been resting." His little walk clearly had taken it out on his body as it was hurting a little and his muscles were aching. "I should pack," he sighed and pulled out his wand. Not moving from his seat on the bed he stuffed all of his stuff in his trunk before starting to fill Tom's trunk. His wand was moving a book when the politician entered the room. Brown eyes met blue with a stern expression and the book ended up with a loud smack in the Dark Lord's trunk. "I'm sorry," the youngster mumbled apologizing and the look lost some of its fierceness.

"I was a little harsh," Tom admitted as he walked over to the bed. He sat down beside the brunet and entwined their fingers. The tangled hands rose and the Dark Lord kissed the back of the other's hand. Harry's eyes moved upwards from the hands to observe the other's expression. The politician had calmed down, but he still held that evil twinkle in his eyes.

"You liked it," the youngster said to the other's surprise. "You liked torturing that woman." The brunet pulled his hand free and looked down as he entwined his own fingers on his lap. He could feel those brown eyes examining him as Tom chose the right words to say.

"Yes," the Dark Lord had chosen to be honest and disappointment settled in Harry's chest. "I'm fascinated by the trade of torture and interrogation." A hand slipped in brown hair and manoeuvred the head to have the pair of eyes meet again. "I was with a qualified torturer of the Ministry. I wasn't doing anything illegal," brown eyes bore into blue.

"I know," the youngster had told himself the same.

"I'm not turning into Voldemort," Tom clearly stated and the brunet started to feel embarrassed.

"I'm overreacting, aren't I?" he glanced away and a pair of lips kissed his forehead.

"We're both at fault. I should have known you weren't going to nicely stay in bed." The embarrassment grew. "Your little stunt didn't tire you out, didn't it?" Harry glanced at the other with an apologizing look.

"A little," he confessed and Tom shook his head while releasing a sigh.

"Really, I should have known," he let go of the youngster's head and got up. "You crawl back in bed and I'll finish packing." The brunet did as he was told and moved to the headboard where he raised a pillow against the wood before flopping against it. From his seat he watched the other move around the room until all of their properties were stored inside the trunks. Tom indicated that he wanted to sit down beside the youngster but a knock on the door stopped him. A little annoyed the Dark Lord turned around and opened the door to reveal Orion.

"The prisoner is about to be transported," Black informed the politician, who nodded before turning his head to the teen on the bed.

"We'll be leaving right after," Tom told Harry and he pulled out his wand. The youngster slipped off the bed as the older teen shrunk their trunks.

"We could have the house-elves deliver it home for you?" Orion suggested and the politician gave him a polite smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I prefer to handle my own luggage." Walburga's husband quickly nodded in understanding and went ahead. The Dark Lord handed the brunet his trunk, put his own in his pocket before wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. "If we need to slow down, tell me," he stated firmly and the youngster nodded. Tom pulled him out of the room and manoeuvred him after Orion. They stopped in the Great Hall where the brunet's eyes immediately zoomed in on Miss Black and the squib. The prisoner didn't show any physical signs of her abuse but her eyes were completely empty. Harry got the shivers from looking at her and glanced at the Dark Lord.

'What kind of legal things did they do to her?' he wondered and his eyes widened as he straightened himself to take in the small smile the politician was giving someone else. Swiftly his head turned around to see Miss Black giving a smile back and the green beast resurfaced. He grabbed hold of Tom's robe and heavily leaned against him.

"Is your body bothering you?" the older teen asked worried as his grip on the brunet's waist tightened. The youngster nodded. Technically he wasn't lying, his muscles were still complaining. "Let's get a move on!" the Dark Lord ordered and Miss Black nodded before walking towards the fire to contact her colleagues. Two Aurors appeared through the fire and surrounded the squib, who didn't give any sign she noted the two men. One of them brought a portkey in the open while the other picked up the unmoving woman's hand. Miss Black turned a last time to the others and her expression softened as she said goodbye to Walburga and Orion. Next she quickly moved through the others before stopping in front of Tom.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances, my Lord," she smiled and Harry had the urge to punch her in the face. Those green eyes didn't lie. She liked him. And the youngster couldn't stand her for it.

"As do I, I'll be certain to follow up," the Dark Lord answered and the brunet frowned.

'They're going to meet again?!' Miss Black nodded before turning her eyes on Harry.

"I hope you'll quickly be feeling better," she smiled politely and the brunet hated himself.

'She's nice!' As he was telling himself off, Miss Black turned around and put her professional look up again.

"Let's go." She raised her hand and grabbed hold of the portkey. The Auror, who had carried the portkey, said the password and all four were gone.

"Come on," Tom whispered in the youngster's ear and moved the both of them to the newlywed couple.

"We'll be leaving," Tom addressed the Blacks. Walburga was quick to shower the Dark Lord with complements as Orion kept it at a short but thankful goodbye. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow," the older teen turned to Abraxas, who nodded at the both of them, to Tom as agreement and to Harry as farewell. Next the Dark Lord pushed the brunet to the fire. "You go first," he decided and the youngster grabbed some Floo powder before throwing it in the flames.

-THTH-

Harry knocked on the door that gave access to Tom's office and carefully opened it. The Dark Lord hadn't noticed his presence and continued furiously penning down his work. "Tom?" the youngster softly called out and confused the older teen looked up. His confusion only grew as he looked at the other.

"Why did you drop your disguise?"

'I want you to see me!' "Just wanted to feel like me," Harry answered and Tom pushed his chair backwards.

"Are you feeling all right?" the politician rose from his seat before walking over to the other, who was still standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine," the youngster batted the hand - rising to his forehead - away.

"Maybe you should think about dropping your disguise for a while?" the older teen suggested and got an odd look.

"Is that wise? I'd look more like a Potter."

"Then start only with the hair."

"Wouldn't the eyes be less notable?" Harry frowned as Tom grabbed hold of his hand.

"Start with the length first." A finger moved over the back of his hand. "After a couple of months drop the colour." The politician leaned forward, making the youngster expect a kiss but instead the Dark Lord's free hand slipped over his cheek to his hair locks. "Eye colour can come later." The hand moved the head sideways and caressed the cheek before pulling back. "Why don't we visit Diagon Alley? The fresh air will do us good and I need some new robes." Harry nodded his approval with a small smile before closing the distance between their lips.

"I'll get ready," the youngster said and pulled back releasing himself from the other's hold. He could feel the other's brown eyes follow him until he was out of sight.

-THTH-

Brown eyes eyed the youngster and the Dark Lord decided that a visit to Diagon Alley was a good idea. Harry seemed more chipper than before. Blue charmed eyes took in everything that the shops displayed in their windows. The brown eyes shifted to its owner's hand, which was playing with the short strings of hair resting against the youngster's neck. A smile played on the politician's lips at the thought of his boy listening to him as he eyed the short haircut.

"There's a new broom out," the youngster said while pointing to the vitrine of the Broomstal.

"You want one?" Tom questioned as he remembered his boy played Quidditch in the future. Blue eyes widened as they turned to look at the other.

"Definitely, the ones we have just aren't fast enough." The remembrance of the past Harry left behind made a sad smile appear on the older teen's face.

'The brooms in this time are slower than those in the future, that's a fact.' There was no way around that. "Then we should get one," he decided and got a teasing look directed his way.

"Only one, you won't be able to keep up with me." Tom rolled his eyes in played annoyance.

"Fine, we'll get two."

"Great!" the youngster cheered and stepped forward, forcing the politician to release his hold on the hair strings. Twirling around the brunet grabbed the hand mid-air before pulling the other with him. Leading the Dark Lord to the shop, Harry only released his hand when they stood inside, in front of the flying broomstick. Tom had to hold in his laugh when he noted his boy looking at the broom with the same dreamy eyes as the children around him. The little witches and wizards hadn't even noticed the adult in their midst, but the few parents who were present did and gave him odd looks. The Dark Lord studied the parents and one suddenly met his eyes. The witch's eyes enlarged, switched back to Harry to get a better look before moving back to the politician.

"It's the Dark Lord!" she whispered audible to her friend beside her and Tom already knew where this was going.

"The Dark Lord!"

"Tom Riddle!"

"And his boyfriend Marvolo Remus!"

"Marvolo Remus and Tom Riddle!" The news spread like wild fire. Some of the little ones started to note the change in their parents and looked around in confusion. A boy standing next to Harry stared at the youngster before shyly pulling at his sleeve. Tom watched the youngster look down and blink at the boy.

"Are you famous?" the boy asked with the honesty only a child could possess and every adult seemed to freeze. Stupefied, Harry blinked down before raising his hand.

"He is," he pointed with his thumb over his shoulder to the Dark Lord, who felt a smile appear on his lips. The boy's large eyes shifted to the politician as his mother came forward, stammering apologies.

"I'm sorry!" she squeaked and brunet was quick to comfort her.

"It's nothing. Don't be embarrassed," the youngster reassured her as Tom stepped closer. When he stopped beside the brunet the little boy looked up at him.

"So you're famous." The mother wanted the ground to swallow her whole by the look on her face while Harry tried his best not to laugh.

"I guess I am," the Dark Lord smirked at the boy before leaning down. "He is too," his voice sounded conspiring as he eyed the brunet. "He saved my life." A real smile appeared on his lips and the youngster blushed a little.

"Oh," the boy pulled his attention back, "saving a famous person makes you famous!" he sounded like he had won the lottery and his mother hid her face behind her hand.

"Dating one also helps," Harry mumbled only noticing he had spoken aloud when the boy gave him an icky face.

"Gross," another boy shuddered and the smallest children agreed. The older ones – especially the girls – and the parents eyed Tom and Harry with appreciation.

"Just wait until you're older," the brunet quickly intervened and the older children agreed.

"Are you going to buy the Silverbold?" a girl near Tom asked and looking down revealed the question was directed at him.

"Yes," the Dark Lord simply answered and the shop owner suddenly stood beside him.

"I can have one wrapped up in a minute," the man smiled hopeful and the politician could see stars in his boy's eyes.

"Please make that two," he agreed and the man quickly moved to his counter to disappear in a room behind it.

"We can test them out in the garden later," Harry grabbed the older teen's hand and pushed him out of the mass. The children kept staring at him in awe as the women – and some of the men – gave them dreamy looks while others were still just shaken by the presence of famous people. The patron had the two brooms packed and ready to go when they reached the counter.

"Doing some shopping," a voice said from beside him and the brunet smiled brightly when he turned his head.

"Septimus!" the youngster cheered before his eyes widened. Curious the Dark Lord turned his head and saw the Weasley together with his girlfriend, but they weren't who his boy was reacting too. It was he half giant behind them that got his attention. The half giant who was openly glaring at the politician.

'They were friends in the future, weren't they?' he wondered. The youngster's reaction was enough as answer. "Septimus, Sabine, Hagrid," he greeted monotone. The Weasley and his girlfriend gave him a calculated nod while Hagrid kept glaring

"Marvolo," Septimus smiled at the brunet while stepping sideways, "this is Hagrid, the new groundkeeper of Hogwarts." The glare finally disappeared to show a surprised expression.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hagrid," Harry practically jumped the half giant.

"Marvolo? Marvolo Remus?" Hagrid seemed completely stunned and the youngster nodded fiercely. "Dumbledore's Marvolo?" the half giant asked Septimus to be certain and Tom growled.

'He's MY Marvolo!' Harry gave the Dark Lord a look with a half-smile as Sabine chuckled.

"I've never been called Dumbledore's Marvolo before," he turned his attention back on the half giant.

"Oh, sorry," a short glare at the politician, "I didn't mean to offend."

"Of course not, you're the new groundkeeper? You're not scared of all the wild animals in the Forbidden Forest?" Hagrid cheered up.

"Not at all, they are just misunderstood. With a little love they can learn to trust anyone."

'There he is again with his animals,' Tom rolled his eyes. He really didn't like the half giant. He was so beneath his status.

"I'm certain you'll succeed," the youngster stated completely honest, throwing off the former Gryffindors.

"Thank you, it's great to have more support!" Hagrid cheered. "Certainly, if you need anything, let me know." Tom wanted to copy the mother of earlier and hid his face in his hand.

'He's coming on too strong.'

"You bought the new Silverbold?" the half giant asked politely with a small blush of all the complements he had gotten.

"Yes! We'll be testing them out once we get home!"

"I remember _the Dark Lord_ isn't that fond of flying," Hagrid smiled icy and Tom glared at him.

"Twirling around in the air isn't my type of fun." Blue charmed eyes widened. "But with the right company it is another story," the politician was his charming self and got a small smile for his effort. The half giant mumbled something inaudible – which was definitely nothing good – but Tom ignored him.

"What brings you here?" Harry asked and Sabine shared a look with her boyfriend.

"Well-" Hagrid started but got interrupted by the female.

"Just doing some shopping," she smiled innocently, which the politician didn't buy for one minute.

'A job for Dumbledore,' was his conclusion.

"Oh, anything we can help you with?" the youngster politely suggested.

"We're fine," Septimus quickly assured him. "Until next time," he was just as quick to say goodbye and his girlfriend just as fast to follow. Hagrid gave Harry a fierce handshake before following his company, ignoring the Dark Lord completely.

"It was great to see Hagrid again," his boy stated and Tom kept it at a shrug. "Come on, we've got some brooms to try out!" the youngster suddenly smirked at him in excitement. He grabbed the packed brooms from the counter and Tom quickly shoved the required amount of galleons to the shop owner.

-THTH-

"Come on, Tom!" Harry called out from higher in the sky, but the Dark Lord shook his head.

"I've got work," he stated as he descended and the brunet pouted before an idea struck him.

'He can never leave a challenge alone!' he smirked as he rapidly flew to the other. The older teen had almost reached the ground when the youngster pulled out his wand. Crawling with both his feet on his broom, he casted a quick spell to make the ground underneath the politician as soft as a feather before jumping him. Tom felt his presence and turned around before he got pushed off his stick. Together they rolled over the ground and victorious Harry ended up on top.

"Like I'm letting you slip away so easily!" he smirked down at the Dark Lord, who gave him a daring look. Suddenly the urge to kiss the politician overwhelmed the brunet and swiftly he pressed their lips together. Tom let him take the lead, which was a clear turn on for him as his body started grinding their cocks together. His tongue found itself in the other's mouth twirling around until it had invaded every crook. His penis was quickly hardening and he craved skin to skin contact. Pulling back he quickly freed the other's length and licked his lips as it twitched meeting the warm air. He could feel brown eyes taking in every move he made and teasingly licked the tip of the politician's cock. The only time he had done this was when the Dark Lord had been drugged, so for the older teen this equalled to his first time. As Harry took more in his mouth, his ministrations were making it hard on the other by the sounds Tom was trying to suppress. The moment the youngster felt the other's balls tighten he withdraw. Tom let out a frustrating and desperate sound that made the brunet feel like a predator.

He straightened a little before undoing his own pants and letting his buttocks meet the open air. The older teen pushed his upper body upwards with his elbow as his eyes zoomed in on the youngster's cock. Harry quickly used his wand to prepare himself before aligning his hole with the other's length. Meeting the brown eyes, he could see the lust in them and couldn't hold back any longer. Slowly he descended, letting out a louder getting moan until the penis was completely sheeted inside of him. Taking a moment to enjoy the full feeling he just stared at the Dark Lord, who seemed to be at the end of his rope. Slowly he started moving and Tom grabbed hold of his hips to keep him at a steady pace.

"Tom," Harry panted when he wanted to increase the friction. As reaction the Dark Lord pushed in as deep as he could with a hard thrust, making the youngster moan in ecstasy. The brunet started hopping up and down on the other's lap until Tom suddenly filled him up with semen. Blue eyes widened and taking in the politician's face in pure bliss was what pulled Harry over the edge, hard. Panting he fell down on the other and got a goofy satisfied smile on his lips as he caught his breath.

"Let's go clean up," the Dark Lord whispered in his ear before crawling up with the youngster in his arms. "And afterwards I really need to get back to work," the politician gave him a teasing look, which the brunet answered with a content smirk.

**R&R**


	48. Chapter 48

**Merry Christmas & a Happy New year!**

"She looks gorgeous!" Sabine squeaked and Harry could only agree as he watched his grandmother walk towards the altar. He smiled at Tom, who eyes quickly glanced at him before eyeing the lucky couple again. On the outside the Dark Lord seemed serenity itself, but the brunet knew him well enough to see the uneasiness in his those brown orbs.

'Surrounded by Gryffindors,' the youngster chuckled and received another glance. Harold's wedding was completely the opposite of Walburga's. While the Blacks wanted to show off with their wealth, the Potters kept it cosy and small at a petite chapel with only about two dozen guests, including one very uneasy Slytherin. The ceremony was just as short and the reception was at Harold's – now also Marian's – house. Afterwards they got a couple of hours to come to themselves before they were expected for the evening party.

The evening passed quickly for Harry as he kept flying through the room between the newlywed couple, Septimus, who sometimes was accompanied by Perry and Sabine, and of course Dumbledore. Tom just got dragged everywhere with him until later in the evening when he got addressed about his work. More than happy to be able to talk about politics he let the youngster dart around by himself. The brunet was certain the Dark Lord was even gladder with his newfound public when Hagrid arrived and Harry couldn't help but talk to the half giant whenever he could. By the time they arrived home again, the youngster was dead tired and Tom had to admit it hadn't been that bad.

"They liked the charms," was the last thing Harry said before snuggling against the other, whose chest vibrated as he chuckled.

-THTH-

On the thirty-first of July Harry woke up to kisses all over his body and he squeaked as Tom reached the sensitive part between his legs. Getting licked all over the inside of his tights, he was hard before he had completely woken up. "Tom," he whined and could feel the other smirk against his leg. Finally his head got a short lick and a moan slipped from his lips. Encouraged the Dark Lord took the youngster's length completely in his mouth and started doing wonders. The brunet didn't last long and came inside the other's mouth. The politician crawled upwards and kissed the other's jaw line.

"Happy Birthday." Harry could only laugh happily as he wrapped his arms around the Dark Lord.

"Let's freshen up," he suggested and Tom was quick to agree. They spend another round in the bathroom before truly cleaning themselves and coming down for breakfast. A very diverse meal waited on them with a chipper looking house-elf standing beside the table.

"Happy Birthday, Master!" Dopper cheered and Harry's smile widened.

"It looks lovely," the youngster smiled and sat down. The elf immediately started buzzing around the kitchen again as the Dark Lord joined the other at the table. The brunet chose a pancake to start with and pilled one on his plate. Next he grabbed the syrup but before he could pour it on his pancake, Tom was holding out a small wrapped present in front of him. Curious the syrup ended back on the table and Harry accepted the gift. Carefully opening it he pulled out four tickets to the Quidditch finals. "How did you get these?! They were sold out!" he called out stunned.

"I've ordered those months ago," the politician replied with a smile on his lips.

"Thank you, thank you!" the youngster couldn't restrain his happiness any longer and repeatedly kissed the other in gratitude. "Who should we ask to join us?"

"Your choice." Brown eyes happily took in his reaction.

"Ignatius and Alex; it would be a rememberable last trip before college starts," Harry decided excited and kissed the politician again.

-THTH-

"That was amazing!" Ignatius called out as he skipped on the large grass field with the other three behind him.

"It certainly was," Alex agreed and his friend stopped at the tent they would be sharing tonight.

"Abraxas' expecting us at his after party," Tom informed them as he pointed to a large white tent a couple of tents away.

'If that's the outside, how large is the inside?' Harry wondered as the politician moved them closer to it. Once inside they got greeted by the host and each received a pint of beer. Ignatius quickly led them to the dance floor and started dancing with the nearest girl. Tom wrapped his arm around the youngster, keeping him close while Alex moved to the bar. All too quickly Crabbe had join in on the conversation about the just played Quidditch's match. Harry took another gulp from his beer before turning around and pressing his hips against Tom's. He started swaying to the music, guiding the other until they completely lost themselves to the beat, the alcohol or each other. As more people entered the tent the mood got drunker by the minute and the entire night passed in a happy blur for the youngster. When he finally fell asleep in the early hours of the new dawning day a huge smile was etched on his face as the Dark Lord's arm was loosely draped around him.

-THTH-

Making his way through the corridors, Harry manoeuvred towards the fireplaces in the main hall of the college when the call of his name stopped him. Turning around a huge smile appeared on his lips as he saw Harold walking towards him. "You survived your first month!" his grandfather happily said when they shook hands.

"Yes and gotten enough homework to last six!" Harold laughed at the face he made.

"They do that to test the new meat but don't worry it gets better. I almost didn't recognize you." The youngster had to laugh at that.

"That was kind of the point," he answered as he fingered his hair. His natural black locks curled around his finger. "It keeps me under the radar, a little at least."

"It looks good," Harold assured him.

"So how's married life?" his grandson changed the subject with a teasing smile.

"Mark my words, it's wonderful! To be able to call that one person your own, it's magical," he sighed happily, making Harry want to squeal.

"Harold!" one of the older Potter's comrades called for him to hurry.

"I've got another class," Harold explained, "we'll catch up next time."

"Definitely," his grandson watched him go with a smile on his face.

-THTH-

Still smiling Harry entered his home, practically skipping. "Good afternoon, Master," Dopper greeted him.

"Hi Dopper, Tom's still in the office I take?"

"No Master, Master has returned with a guest one hour ago." At that the youngster stopped and blinked surprised at the house-elf.

"Oh, I should go and greet them then," he decided and his feet moved again. Stopping in front of the door he figured it was probably Abraxas before knocking and opening it. His eyes moved to the Dark Lord's desk and the smile fell from his face. Tom was leaning over a book on his desk with the lovely torture expert Miss Black beside him.

'Too close, she's too close!' Harry's mind screamed out. What made the sight even worse was that they didn't seem to notice him and happily continued with their little get-together. "We've got company I see," the youngster accentuated the 'we' and finally those brown eyes focused on him. He didn't like the excited glint in them.

"Marvolo!" the Dark Lord called out as he straightened his posture and Miss Black quickly followed his example.

"Good afternoon," she politely greeted and the Auror-to-be's feet carried him to the other two.

"Elladora brought some books about her profession," Tom explained excited and didn't note Harry's frown. Their guest did and took a defensive stance.

"Great," the sarcasm did get noticed by the politician and realisation settled in his brown orbs.

"Thank you for bringing them by," he turned to Miss Black, who nodded in understanding.

"If you have any questions you can always stop by the Ministry." Tom gave her a smile. "The fastest way to learn is to watch after all," she continued quickly glancing at the youngster.

"Doing it yourself is even better," the Dark Lord corrected and the woman smirked at him.

"Correct of course."

"I'll walk you out," the politician raised his hand – just not touching her back – and guided her to the fireplace.

"Have a nice evening," she wished Harry, who was trying very hard to not combust her with his eyes. Miss Black disappeared in the flames while the youngster strode over to the desk. His eyes immediately zoomed in on an anatomic picture of the eyes. Beside it was described how to add mental tortured to the physical. His stomach turned just reading it. An arm slipped around his waist as another moved over his arm to the book.

"I know you don't like this subject," Tom said as he took the cover out of Harry's hand and closed the book.

"And you know why," came the response in a quiet voice.

"It's only an interest, I'm not going to practice it," the politician assured him before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Tom picked up the books and walked to his cupboard where he gave them a place.

"She would be more than happy to let you," Harry said a little harsh and the other turned to him in surprise.

"Harry, I'm not above the law. I don't want to end up in Azkaban." It helped that he meant it. "If I get kidnapped again it could be useful to know which game they're playing." That made the impact it meant too.

"You're not getting kidnapped again," the youngster moved to the other and wrapped his arms around his waist. "I won't let them," he stated and got a smirk as reaction.

"My personal Auror is going to protect me?"

"Of course I am!" The arms tightened their grip and the smirk turned into a small smile.

"I can't wait to see you in your Auror uniform." Blue charmed eyes widened before narrowing playfully.

"You're cleaning it afterwards!"

"Gladly," came the smart reply and Harry burst out in laughter.

-THTH-

Time past quickly with Harry concentrating on his studies and Tom on his carrier. By the time the youngster graduated Alex had gotten married, Ignatius had gotten engaged to a French witch, Walburga was pregnant with her first child and the Dark Lord was running for Minister. When he arrived home from his first day as an official Auror, Harry just wanted to cuddle up against the politician and let sleep claim him. As he entered the living room he found the other waiting on him on the couch, passing time with a book. With a huff he dropped his case before walking over to the sofa without getting a reaction out of the other, but he knew the Dark Lord was aware of his presence. Sitting down on the cushions the politician's arm suddenly wrapped around him and the youngster got pulled close against a warm body. Tom didn't look up once, but his tight grip said enough.

"Only paperwork today," Harry sighed and the brown eyes finally shifted to him as the book got closed.

"You'll be seeing action in no time," the Dark Lord leaned towards him and pecked him on the lips.

"I hope so," he pouted before he lightened up again. "I've been put at the same post as Harold." The politician cocked his head.

"You're going to be working together?"

"When our shifts align… and if we click," the Auror answered before lying his head on the other's shoulder and snuggled as close as he could. It had been a long day and it didn't take long for him to drowse off.

"Let's get something to eat," Tom awoke him with a kiss to his forehead. Blinking in surprise Harry straightened himself and looked confused at the darkness crowding the house outside. "You must be hungry," the politician got up and eyed the youngster in a waiting posture. Quickly the Auror got to his feet and his hand got caught in a gentle grip. The Dark Lord pulled him along to the kitchen where Dopper had set the table.

-THTH-

"Congratulations!" Harry cheered as he handed Ignatius his engagement present.

"Thank you! I'm so glad you're here!" Parkinson grabbed the packet and pushed it on the nearby table. "Please help me," he grabbed the youngster's hands while eyeing him pitiful.

"Euh, okay." Green eyes glanced at the man beside him, but Tom just blinked at him.

"Can you settle down Madam Prince?" That made both guests' eyebrows rise. "She's been all over the place with what happened with her granddaughter."

"Eileen did it?!" Harry sounded to enthusiast and got odd looks thrown his way. "She eloped with her muggle?" he lowered his voice and his friend nodded, still supporting the weird look.

"Yes, which her grandmother doesn't like one bit," Alex joined them. "Leticia has gone to relieve Lisabelle, he pointed to his wife behind him. Miss Crabbe was speaking to the bride-to-be and Madam Prince before manoeuvring the French woman away from the elderly. Prince immediately jumped on the first person who walked by her and the lucky chap was Alistair. Clearly Stromay's destination had been their little group when the woman twirled him around and moved him towards the bar.

"Let's remind her that there's nothing wrong with half-bloods," Tom suddenly decided. Meeting the Dark Lord's eyes, Harry realized the politician felt betrayed by Madam Prince's reaction. All of a sudden Tom stepped forwards towards the elder, making the other's eyes widen before sprinting after him. "Madam Prince!" the Dark Lord raised his voice and the woman quickly turned to face him.

"Mr Riddle, a pleasure as usual," she greeted the politician before giving Harry a warm smile. "And Mr Remus of course."

"I heard congratulations are also in order for you," the Dark Lord gave a smile that held a hint of a warning and the woman blinked at him.

"I'm afraid you've lost me."

"Your granddaughter's also getting married," the politician was in full throttle and Madam Prince's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, and I would be happy if she wasn't going behind my back," she hissed.

"Not because Mr Snape is a muggle?" Harry went straight to the point before the two strong figures could start a pointless banter.

"I'll admit that I'd prefer a pure-blood, but more someone who can take care of her!" the woman glared angry at her fist. "That man's no good. He's from a poor family with no future what-so-ever." Tom's expression softened. "Eileen used her magic to get him two jobs and both he ruined!" Madam Prince sneered.

'I never knew,' Harry thought as Severus entered his mind. 'At school he was bullied and his home situation also wasn't to read home about.' Sadness filled the youngster. 'No wonder he ended up the way he did.'

"That man is good for nothing! She's throwing her life away!" the old woman ended her rant and the youngster could only pity her.

"You can't stop love," he said just above a whisper and the woman focused her stern expression on him.

"That's not love!"

"What if it is?" Madam Prince's eyes narrowed. "She's going to need her family either way," Harry sighed.

"Why don't you turn this situation to your benefit?" the Dark Lord questioned and Madam Prince's angry face turned intrigued to him.

"May I question how you see me succeeding in that?"

"Give them the family's support and in exchange you get custody over any children." Green eyes widened as the face briskly turned to face the politician to protest. The old woman beat him with a laugh.

"My dear, no one in my family would want such an addition and I'm an old woman." The youngster was glad that idea got immediately brushed off the table.

"Your muggle-born program would keep an eye on him… or her," Harry quickly corrected himself and two pair of eyes focused on him.

"Of course," Tom praised him with a smile.

"Then can I request that one of you would be godfather to my grandchildren?" Madam Prince quickly asked and both men rapidly turned to her with wide eyes.

"Sure!" Harry was quick to answer as the politician stood dumbfounded. The woman smiled pleased.

"It seems I have a wedding to plan, please excuse me my dears," Madam Prince waved goodbye to them and the Dark lord let out a quiet laugh.

"Only she can use my own words against me," Tom chuckled and Harry gave him a confused look. "Our family has just gotten enlarged." Another quiet laugh followed as the politician's arm crawled around the youngster's waist. Green eyes moved to the retreating back of the old woman and a smile appeared underneath them. Somehow Harry knew things had turned out for the best.

"Thank you! No idea how you did that but thank you!" Ignatius looked like he wanted to hug them.

"Our pleasure," Harry smiled as the Dark Lord chuckled again.

-THTH-

Announced by a knock Abraxas entered Tom's office in Maison Purus. "I've got the mock results," Malfoy said as he handed over the pile of papers he was holding. Tom flipped through them before smirking. The statistics told him he was leading in the race to become the next Minister.

"That will be all, go home Abraxas, your wife's waiting." The blond nodded before walking out of the room. Tom worked another half hour before starting to gather his things as he expected his last visitor to arrive at any minute now. A knock told him she was on time and with a small wave of his wand he opened the door to let Elladora enter.

"Have you finished?" she questioned and the politician nodded "Great, you'll like the one tonight," she smiled and excitement filled the Dark Lord. Together they made the quick transport to the Ministry. Inside Miss Black took the lead and opened access to the lower levels of the building, the most secure levels. Side by side they walked through the dark corridor, which let to one single room, the torturer room. Inside a man – tethered to a chair with magic – waited on them. His eyes shifted from one side to another with clear fright in them.

"Meet Theodore Conduch," Elladora mockingly waved at the man and a smirk pulled at Tom's lips. Miss Black grabbed the papers laying on a small desk placed left from the door. "He's been charged with domestic violence, rape and involuntary manslaughter," she read aloud as the politician started circling the scared man like a leopard would a deer. "His sentence's a lifetime in Azkaban, where he has spent the last five years," Elladora looked up from the pages and met brown eyes.

"He has signed the agreement?" His voice couldn't hide his excitement, which only increased when she nodded. "Mr Conduch," he addressed his prey, whose eyes immediately shifted to him, "you know the conditions. If you survive our little experiment, you'll be released to live as a muggle." Theodore nodded eagerly, for the first time showing another emotion. The Dark Lord's smirk only grew. Every time they showed this emotion at the remembrance of their reward. It intrigued him how they could hold on to such wasteful hope. None had ever survived and none ever would. His wand appeared in his hand and the first spell got the man screaming.

"That's a new one!" Miss Black said impressed before letting Conduch's skin split open before peeling it off.

"Still your favourite," Tom chuckled and the woman shrugged with a teasing smile as she let a rectangle of skin float in the air. Laughing the Dark Lord let his own favourite leave his wand and watched with tainted delight how Theodore screamed it out as his mind supplied him with a loop of his skin getting peeled off. It was just fascinating how the mind could be made to believe the worst possible things. Not to forget the way the body reacts to such intrusion.

"You always go for the mind, don't you," Elladora said with a laugh and now it was the politician's turn to shrug.

"You the body, I the mind," his brown eyes turned to her, "don't we just complete each other?" he teasingly asked and Miss Black let out a loud laugh.

"We certainly do," she agreed between hiccups and his eyes returned to Mr Conduch.

'What to do next?'

-THTH-

'Move left!' Martin Doyle signalled to the left side of the room. Harry nodded and slipped in the corridor surrounding the room. Sneaking around a corner he found a doorway and checked the room for any sign of their target. Cornelius Zanal had been informed a wanted wizard was hiding in an abandoned building and immediately the Aurors had been sent out. It was the first dangerous assignment that the youngster was allowed to join. He had only gotten more excited as he got added to Martin Doyle's team, which already contained Harold. They had performed a quick search of the building and only one room was left, the one they were surrounding. Using his stealth to its full advantage Harry moved in the room behind a couple of wooden containers. From there he used a spell to make the containers penetrable for his eyes and scanned the area.

'Gotcha!' he smiled as a shivering piece of clothing got his attention. He signalled to his superior and magically informed him of their target's whereabouts. Doyle nodded before giving out orders. Harry got stuck with watching and making sure the wizard didn't escape. Harold had to make a distraction and accio'd a rat towards him. The animal immediately started protesting loudly and their target moved away from the sound. The youngster's grandfather signalled him to summon the rat and with a quick spell the animal moved over the ground. Their target watched the rat with large eyes until Harry stopped the creature in front of him and moving it towards him. The wizard screamed and darted backwards away from the protection of an old furnace. Doyle didn't let his chance pass by and stunned the target before the rat reached him. The animal landed on the stiffened belly of the wizard, looked around confused and sniffed before quickly scooting away under a cupboard.

"The target has been captured. Good job boys," Martin straightened still armed with his wand. He moved towards the wizard and smirked down at him as his two teammates joined them. "Not so tough, are you?" A keychain appeared in his hand and he signalled his men to touch it as he kneeled down. All four disappeared after the password was said.

-THTH-

Their target was handed over to the respective Aurors and Martin moved them to Zanal's office. The Head Auror looked up as they entered and let his eyes roam over the three of them. "You've caught him." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," Doyle answered anyway.

"Good job, the two of you are dismissed," Cornelius Zanal pointed to the two Potters, who both quickly complied.

"Martin will give us a positive report," Harold said when the door had closed behind them.

"They gave us an easy target," his grandson shrugged as both started walking towards the relaxation room.

"That's true, that man was an easy to distract scaredy-cat," the older Potter shrugged before his eyes narrowed conspiring. "I wouldn't put it passed them to have released him on purpose for our training."

"You really think they would do that?" It seemed farfetched to the youngster's ears.

"Things have changed since Grindelwald," his grandfather gave as explanation. "They need to be certain their Aurors are up to the task."

"Still, that's dangerous," Harry mumbled as they reached the door of the relaxation room.

"Yes, times have changed," Harold sighed before opening the door and entering, ending the conversation.

-THTH-

"Change is coming! Let me be the one to bring it," Tom paused as applause rose around him. Next he signalled to Abraxas who let the banner behind the Dark Lord drop. "As start of today this group will be known as Seize, because we will seize our future ourselves!" he ended his speech and cheers of excitement filled the room. From the corner of his eyes the politician could see the journalists making pictures while their feathers were penning down every single word said. Harry stood clapping beside his cousin with a proud expression on his face. Tom waved at his followers before walking towards his boy.

"You were great!" the youngster whispered as he wrapped his arm around Harry's waist.

"You like the new name?"

"Definitely, it stands for so much," the youngster smiled at him. "Come on, your admirers want some of your time," the Auror pulled him towards the crowd patiently waiting on him.

-THTH-

"Tonight was a good night," Harry decided as he walked away from the fireplace. The politician undid his robe as he eyed the suit coming in view as the Auror was preforming the same action. Feeling aroused by the sight before him Tom bit his lip. At the moment he couldn't be more than glad he had suggested his boy to drop his alias. The black hair and green eyes just went straight to the Dark Lord's groin.

'He couldn't look more handsome,' the politician's eyes took in the picture before him before zooming in on the tempting ass in the suit trousers.

"Don't stare at my ass!" came the smart answer as green eyes glanced backwards.

"I just can't help myself," Tom shot him a smirk and quickly closed the space between them. His arms rose and his hands slid gently downwards over the youngster's spine to stop on his buttocks. "You do have the best ass ever!" he stated matter-of-fact and Auror burst out in laughter.

"You do know how to woo a man, don't you?" Harry teased him as he pressed his body against the one behind him. His hands automatically moved to the youngster's hips where they got covered by Harry's.

"Only if it works." He could feel the Auror's chuckle against his chest before the youngster pulled away. Glancing backwards again Harry let his jacket slip from his arms.

"I'm so glad we went with suits and not robes," Tom mumbled as he stepped after his boy, who started laughing again.

"Suits under our robes," he corrected while dropping his shirt and a groan escaped from the Dark Lord's lips. "It's the new rage." The moment his boy turned sideways and started opening his pants the politician lost his composure. With a swift movement he had the youngster pressed against a wall with his pants hanging on his knees. Another seductive chuckle got released by the Auror before he raised one of his legs to wrap around the other's waist. A hand found itself kneading the upper leg as lips smashed together. Their clothed lengths were moving against each other until the youngster released both of them in the open. Wrapping his fingers around both their erections, Harry started pumping them. Tom let out an approvable sound as his hips moved in rhythm with the hand and all too quickly he came, releasing his groan in the other's mouth. His boy was quick to follow and the leg dropped to the ground. Catching their breaths their eyes met and laughter filled the air between them again.

"Let's continue in the bedroom," Tom suggested lustful and Harry was quick to agree.

-THTH-

Making certain the Dark Lord looked presentable, Harry moved his hands over the new robe Tom was wearing before nodding his approval. "You look good," he said determined and the politician entwined their hands.

"Don't be nervous," Tom leaned forward to whisper in the youngster's ear and the Auror gave him a small smile. Harry should have known the other knew why he was constantly moving around. It was the best way he knew to keep the paparazzi from noticing his nerves.

"I can't help it," he quietly answered, "this is an important day." The politician pressed a brief kiss to his cheek.

"We don't know the results yet." Green eyes gave him a sarcastic look.

"We all know you're winning, Minister!" he said the title in a teasing voice and Tom gave him a smirk.

"If you say so, it must be true." A kiss got pressed to the youngster's entwined hand.

"Tom!" Abraxas suddenly stood beside them. "The announcement will start in five minutes," the blond informed them with a blank face.

'Seriously, he has a good poker face!' Harry admitted as the Dark Lord guided him after his cousin. They were expected on the right side of the podium – whereon the retiring Minister was having his last speech – while the competition stood on the left side. Taking in the pale middle-aged man who was running against Tom, the youngster was even more certain his politician would win. 'There's just no way…' he shook his head and got a questioning look from Tom. Mouthing it was nothing he went back to observing. He could see the public and a lot of them were already looking at them in anticipation.

"Now don't let me hold this up any longer," was the cue for everyone to concentrate back on Stormlin. The man waved both contestants on the stage and after a quick squeeze Harry let Tom go. Both stood on one side of Stormlin who was looking expectantly at the scroll in his hand. "Now please shake hands," the retiring Minister kept up the tradition and the two contestants wished each other the best. Next Stormlin slowly opened the scroll to prolong the tension before reading the result of the vote. A smile appeared on his lips before he addressed the mass. "Our new Minister is…" Harry wanted the man to hurry up! "Tom Riddle!" Immediately the youngster started screaming and applauding with the audience while making small jumps of joys. The entire room lightened up and flags with the new logo of the group appeared everywhere.

"Seize! Riddle! The Dark Lord!" the people were screaming in satisfaction and excitement. Defeated the competition drooped of the stage. Not that anyone noticed as all attention was on the new Minister, who was using his wand to let his thanks rise over the cheering noise.

-THTH-

Satisfied Tom rolled off Harry, who lazily draped his arm over the Minister's sweaty chest and started making small caressing circles. "That was amazing, Minister," the youngster said pleased with a small smirk on his lips and the politician gave him a teasing look. His boy had been calling him Minister whenever he could and he liked it, which was the reason the Auror did it. "You're looking forward to tomorrow?" The green eyes glanced upwards.

"Definitely, there are going to be some changes," Tom smiled and Harry let out a happy sound before nuzzling his chest. "Get some sleep, it's been a long night," the Dark Lord kissed the sweaty hair locks sticking to the youngster forehead as his hand called for his wand. With a quick spell he cleaned both of them and the Auror swiftly pulled the sheets over them. It didn't take long for darkness to claim them.

**R&R**


End file.
